Loki's Family
by darkoraclegirl
Summary: My friend Ogremen gave me a challenge and then we decided to co-write it. The challenge was Asgardian Father's Surprize! Five year old Harry is running from his cousin and friends when he suddenly finds himself in a strange new place, Asgard. There he meets Loki and his life takes a turn for the better. THIS IS AU. MEANING NOT CANON WORLDS! SO NO COMPLAINTS ABOUT OC CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

At five years of age, Harry would not say he was lucky, fortunate, or even blessed. His parents died when he was but one year old, killed in a car crash while driving drunk , at least, thats what his relatives told him , he was left in the care of his aunt and uncle, tormented day in and out by his cousin, made to work around the house, cooking and cleaning for his relatives while living in the cupboard under the stairs and barely eating anything more than scraps when they let him or stealing the odd piece of bread when he can get out of the cupboard late at night.

Another reason Harry wouldn't count himself blessed is the fact that he has spent nearly all day running from his cousin and his friends , and was now running through a condemned part of the town. Harry had hoped that Dudley would give up the moment they crossed into that part of the town. But no such luck . They were still chasing him down the street and Harry was pretty sure the street they had just entered was the one that had a record of things and people disappearing. Harry's legs were burning as were his lungs and he was sure he was about to collapse. He needed to either lose them or to just give in to his horrible fate. The second option wasn't one he wanted though . What Harry did want was to get away from the life he knows, to find someone who could take him in and give him the love that he sees Dudley getting. Though Harry knows that this is a hopeless wish as the Dursleys are the only family he knows he will ever have. Even though he knows he can't have it Harry can't help but wish for this.

Harry was coming to the end of the street. He had to choose to go either right or left. Dudley's thinner friends were close behind him and if Harry went right there was a chance that Dudley and his larger friends would slam into each other and fall on top of the thinner ones, giv ing Harry some time to get away or at least put some space between him and them. But if he headed left Harry was sure he could find some bushes and trees that would slow them down. Either way Harry would only have a short while before he would have to return home and face his aunt and uncle, who Dudley will most likely tell some made up story to get him in trouble so Harry has to spend most of the summer locked in his cupboard, and it was already the hottest summer on record.

"Please, something, take me away from this," Harry whispered between pants for breath .

Harry cried out in surprise as his foot caught on some broken asphalt and he fell forward. Shutting his eyes Harry waited for the impact of his already bruised face to the ground. What he got instead was a feeling like falling down a windy tunnel as lights flashed by before his shut eyes before it all just suddenly stopped and his body smacked against something smooth and hard. It was only because of years of conditioning to hard blows from his uncle that Harry didn't black out. He laid there for a moment, knowing getting up and running again wouldn't do him any good. But after a minute of nothing Harry took a chance and opened his eyes.

He was no long on the condemned street. Instead, he was laying on some kind of smooth stone pathway in some garden with large flowers, fruit trees, and plants he'd never seen before. And when Harry pushed himself up and looked past the plants Harry found himself looking at polished stone walls, large elegant doors, and towers surrounding the garden. Things he'd only ever seen in books while in preschool with Dudley.

"What? Oh no. I'm going to be in so much trouble." Harry breathed as he realized something ' strange ' had happened to him again. This was going to be worse than the time he'd found himself on the roof of his school or when his teacher's wig turned blue.

Harry took a few steps towards the close s t door to him and jumped when his foot hit something metallic. Looking down Harry found some kind of metal ball with some engraved markings on it that he'd never seen before. Picking it up Harry turned it over a few times in his hands. There were gaps here and there where Harry could glimpse a crystal of some sorts suspended in the middle of the ball.

"What is this?" Harry asked himself before the crystal lit up. Harry made to drop the ball but found it flew back into his hands a second later. He was scared now. Having no idea just what it was or even what it does and now he was holding it and it didn't seem to be about to let him drop it.

"What are you doing?" A harsh voice demanded from somewhere behind Harry.

Harry spun around and found a very tall man walking up to him. From the way that the man was dressed Harry could tell this man was someone important and the look on the man's face was similar to the one that Uncle Vernon would get when Harry would do something that he didn't like.

The man stopped before Harry and his eyes zeroed in on the ball in Harry's hands. "Where did you get that?" He demanded.

"I found it, sir, on the ground," Harry answered quickly. He found that answering his uncle quickly and honestly would at least spare Harry some of the punishment and time locked away in his cupboard.

The man snatched the ball from Harry's hands before looking him over with a frown. "Wait, you are not of Asgard? What realm do you hail from?"

Harry blinked in confusion. "Realm sir? I'm sorry but I don't understand what you're asking."

The man seemed not to believe him for a moment before his eyes widen ed slightly. "Midgard? How did you get here?" He asked before glancing at the ball. "What? Is the spell working? But how?"

"I'm sorry sir. The crystal just lit up while I was holding it. I don't know what I did." Harry was staring at his feet, afraid of what the punishment might be for messing with something that is clearly important to the man.

"You? That's impossible. A mortal could not possibly make an Asgardian spell work. Just who are you?" The man demanded.

"My name is Harry Potter sir."

The man frowned, as the name wasn't familiar to him. "Who are your parents?"

Harry gulped as the man sounded angrier than he was a moment ago. "My parent's names were Lily and James Potter."

The man sighed in annoyance. Those names weren't any more familiar to him than the boys. Then an idea hit him. "Come with me." He ordered as he took hold of Harry's arm and dragged him through the door he'd come through.

Harry had to work hard to keep up with the man's stride as the man's legs are much longer than Harry's own. Thankfully the man didn't take him very far before pulling him into a room and towards a large desk.

The man let go of Harry's arm and began fishing about in the desk after setting the ball down.

Harry just stood where he had been left. Trying not to make things wors e for himself.

"I know I had some parchment." The man muttered to himself before finding what he was looking for. "Now the book. I left it," The man set the rolled up piece of paper on the desk before walking over to a pair of doors.

When the man opened the doors Harry noticed a large bed covered in green and gold covers. Clearly, this was the man's home and the room he's been brought to must be a study.

The man entered the bedroom for a moment before returning with a thick book with several marked pages. The book was set on the desk next to the paper before the man opened it to one of the marked pages and begin reading.

Standing slightly on his toes Harry noticed the book was in a text he couldn't read but from the way it was written Harry guessed they were instructions. However when the man pulled out a dagger Harry took a step back in fear.

"Simple enough. Just need some blood from you." The man said as he finally looked up at Harry. "I am simply going to cut your finger. A mere drop or two will be more than enough." The man then unrolled the paper, setting some small weights on the corners of the paper to keep it from rolling up again before rounding the desk and holding out his empty hand to Harry. "Now, just give me your hand and we can get this over with."

Though he knew he shouldn't , Harry had to know just what was about to happen. "Sir, what are you going to do with my blood?"

"Using this spell I'll be able to learn who your family is , and just how it is you were able to make an Asgardian spell work. Your blood will allow my to see your lineage." The man explained.

Harry hesitated for a moment, not fully understanding what the man was saying before holding out his right hand.

The man made a small cut on the tip of Harry's pointer and then held the finger over the paper until two drops of Harry's blood landed on it. Harry remained silent through the pain, something the man noticed and filed away for later observation. Though he did see the awed look in the boys eyes when the wound healed up afterwards.

"Alright. Just one more thing and I should have the answer." The man lets go of Harry's hand and held his now free hand over the page.

Harry watched as the two drops of blood began moving across the page, creating words and pictures connected like a family tree. One of the pictures was of him with his full name under it, connected to his picture was a woman who he guessed was his mother under his as well as a picture of a man who had to be his father and connected to his mother's picture was ...

"What?" The man asked in shock as he viewed what was on the paper. The blood stopping it's creation of the family tree. There, on the page was his own image and name connected to the woman that was clearly the boy's mother. He was related to the boy. "This can't be. Lilias?"

Harry stared at the man in confusion. Why were this man's picture and name appearing connected to his mother? And why was the name under her Lilias when his mother's name was Lily. At least Harry now had a name for the man. Loki.

The man, Loki , turned to Harry and his eyes took in every detail about the boy next to him. From the thin frame, how he seemed to be sm aller than most children his age, the mop of dark hair on his head, and his green eyes that looked just like Lilias 's did . Loki didn't understand how he had missed it before. The boy was almost the spitting image of himself as a child.

"This woman," Loki pointed to the picture. "is your mother?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

Loki had been to Midgard only a few times and during one of those times, he had met a woman named Alba who he'd taken a liking to. They'd spent only a few nights together before Loki had to return to Asgard. He'd been able to sneak back to Midgard to visit with the woman once and he'd been greeted with the sight of an infant girl in her arms who he was quickly informed was his daughter. But that had been many years ago. Loki had hoped to bring the two to Asgard one day but had not been able to bring them up with his father for fear they would be taken from him as his other children and his past wives had. So he had given Alba a ribbon, telling her that a spell connected it to a flower he had in his room. So long as she was alive and healthy the flower would show this. But one day Loki had looked to the flower and found it dead. His Alba had died. Loki had asked Heimdall and learned that a fire had killed her and as far as Heimdall had been able to tell the fire had also claimed the life of Alba 's daughter.

But here was Lilias' son, alive and standing before him. And from the way the crystal inside the ball was glowing he possesse d magic.

Loki needed to sit down. The shock of learning his daughter had survived as well as had a child herself was hitting him hard.

"Where ... where is your mother now?" Loki asked Harry.

"She's dead sir. Died when I was a baby along with my father." Harry answered sadly looking down at his feet .

His mother had died at about the same age that Lilias had lost her mother. It had to be some cruel joke of the Norns.

"What were you doing before you found yourself here?" Loki asked curiously, and much softer then before .

"I was trying to get away from my cousin and his friends," Harry answered.

"Cousin? Your mother had a sibling?" Loki asked in confusion. Alba had promised him that she would wait for him to bring both her and their daughter to Asgard so that they may live as a family together. And given how short a time there was before Alba died it seemed odd that Alba would have another child so quickly. Then Loki realized that Lilias had to have been taken in by another family , and that that family must've already had a child of their own. "Ah, I see." Loki nodded. He went to ask another question when the door to his study opened and in walked the last person Loki wanted to see. Thor.

"Brother!" Thor boomed when he spotted Loki. Thor then took notice of Harry. "What's this brother? Have you found someone interested in learning magic from you?" Thor knew it bothered Loki to no end when he would tease Loki about growing old and becoming an old teacher in the library.

"Thor this is not the time. Please leave." Loki growled. Loki tried to hide the paper showing his relation to Harry but Thor had been too quick.

"What are you trying to hide from me?" Thor asked before looking at the paper. It didn't take long before Thor's eyes snapped to Loki. "Brother? Is this true?"

Loki sighed. There was no way he would be able to keep this from his parents now. Not that he would be able to hide this from his mother for long anyway. "Yes, Thor. I had a daughter and this boy is my grandson."

Harry's eyes snapped from Thor to Loki. It was one thing to see it on a piece of paper but to hear it said out loud was shocking. And the man that just entered, Thor had called Loki brother. If Loki truly is his mother's father then that would make Thor Harry's great uncle.

"Why did you never speak of this daughter?" Thor asked.

"You know how things often go when I have children. I left my daughter with her mother and thought to find the right time to bring them up to Father. But then Alba , the mother of my daughter perished in a fire and I was unable to learn if my daughter survived. Now I know she not only survived and was taken in by another family but that she mothered a son. And now here he is." Loki waved towards Harry.

"Have you spoken to Father about this? Or Mother?" Thor asked.

"Thor I have barely gotten over the shock of learning this news myself as well as the news that my daughter died some time ago," Loki growled before sighing heavily. "I barely know what to do right now. The last time I had a child father was quick to take them from me. Now I have a grandson. I can only imagine father's reaction to this."

Thor was silent a moment before he smiled. "What if you told mother first?"

"What are you suggesting?" Loki asked in a tone that made it clear he thought his brother having an idea was akin to the impossible happening .

"Father may try to take your grandchild from you right away. But mother may be able to convince him to let you keep your grandson. If anything , she should be able to convince Father to let him stay for a little while. Perhaps long enough for you to get Father to allow him to stay."

Loki had to admit that this does, in fact, sound like a good idea. If there was one thing they could count on it was that their mother knows just what to say and do when it comes to their father.

"Thor I rarely say this, but that is brilliant."

Thor laughed. "As if I am going to let father send away your grandson." Thor then chuckled. "I can not wait to see father's face when he learns he is a great grandfather."

Loki had to chuckle at that as well.

"I shall go fetch mother." Thor then turned and ran out of the room.

Harry wasn't sure just what was going on. So he turned to Loki. "What's going to happen now, sir?"

Loki raised a brow at Harry still calling him sir. "You don't have to call me that. You can call me Loki if you want. As for what is happening, my brother has gone to get our mother so that she may meet you before you meet our father."

"When can I go home? My aunt and uncle are going to be very mad if I don't get home soon." Harry asked.

Loki frowned at that. "You are worried they will be angry with you? How will they punish you?"

Harry shifted a little on his feet. "If I'm lucky , they will just lock me in my cupboard for a month."

Loki's eyes couldn't decide if they wanted to widen in shock or narrow in anger at that. "Lock you in a cupboard? What else could they do to punish you?" he asked remembering how Harry never even so much as flinched when he had sliced the boys palm for the spell.

"Sometimes they don't let me eat." Harry didn't want to admit to being beaten sometimes.

Loki could read between the lines. "Who are these relatives that you call aunt and uncle?"

"My aunt's name is Petunia and my uncle's name is Vernon Dursley ," Harry answered.

Loki made a mental note to pay a visit to these mortals. Not only to collect Harry's things from them but to also repay their kindness. Loki then noticed the glasses Harry wore. "Why are you wearing those?"

Harry touched at his glasses. "They help me see."

"But they're clearly broken. Why haven't you gotten new ones."

Harry shrugged. "My aunt and uncle don't want to waste money on me."

Loki was liking these relatives less and less. Not to mention thinking of various ways to torture them, or humiliate them, or curse them...

The doors to Loki's study opened and in walked Thor with their mother.

Loki smiled grudgingly, after all, she hadn't really shown him much affection in years, more showing it to Thor then him, and stood. "Mother." He greeted her.

"Loki." She greeted before spotting Harry. "Who is this young man?" She asked as she walked over to Harry with a warm smile.

"Well mother, may I introduce you to your great grandson," Loki answered with a smirk .

Her eyes widen at that. "Loki, why did you keep this from us?"

"I had thought my daughter had died alongside her mother. I had no idea that she had lived , let alone grew up and had a child of her own. At least not until he stumbled upon a hidden path that seems to lead to my private garden." Loki answered.

"What is your name?" She asked Harry.

"Harry Potter ma'am," Harry answered.

She smiled. "My, such a polite young man. You may call me grandma Frigga."

"Mother, I am weary of bringing him before the father. Do you think you could help me break this to him?" Loki asked.

Frigga smiled at him. "I will do what I can to help."

"Brother while you and mother speak to father , why don't I take young Harry and keep him entertained until you are ready to show him to Father." Thor offered.

Loki wasn't sure about that but figured it would be best if Harry was kept away from the throne room until they could be sure that the Allfather won't do anything to harm him. "Very well Thor. Harry, I want you to stay with Thor until I send for you."

Harry hesitated. He really needed to get home to his aunt and uncle before he ends up in more trouble than he probably was already. But if these people really are some lost members of his family then this could be his chance at a better life.

"When we have finished I will take you to your relatives to collect your things." In Loki's mind, he was keeping his grandson no matter what his father says.

"Okay." Harry agreed awkwardly, his hopes not being too high, as others had told him they would help him in the past, with nothing coming of it .

"Come then. I'm sure we can find something to keep us entertained until my brother summons us." Thor threw his arm around Harry's shoulder and lead him out of the study.

Loki watched them leave. He was scared for how Asgard would react to his grandson, how Harry will take to Asgard, and most of all how his father is going to react to Harry.

"Come Loki. We best go see your father while he is alone." Frigga said, drawing Loki from his thoughts.

Loki nodded. No point in worrying about this when he needs to go and speak with his father now.

*.*

Odin listened as Loki explained the family he'd had on Midgard as well as how his grandson had just arrived in Asgard. He was angry that Loki had kept this hidden from him for so long as well as curious at how Loki's daughter was kept hidden from him as well as the daughter's son. He would have to look into this.

"Where is this child now."

Loki had to hold his hands behind his back as they started to shake. Odin was always a hard person to read and this was a very important matter to Loki.

"He is with Thor right now. I've seen him. Such a polite boy, and he reminds me so much of Loki at that age." Frigga chimed in.

Odin needed to think about this. Every other time Loki has had children they have been monsters. But as he'd heard nothing about this daughter she must have turned out normal. And from the sounds of things Loki's grandson must be normal as well. But he would have to wait until he sees him be sure.

"What is the boy's name?" Odin asked.

"His mother named him Harrison. A mortal name as she did not know who her birth father was." Loki answered.

"Bring him before me," Odin ordered.

*.*

Thor had taken Harry to the training field to watch his friends spar. They'd been able to watch for a while in peace before Thor's friends spotted him and came over. Thor was quick to introduce Harry to them, not for a moment hesitating to tell them that Harry is Loki's student .

"What? Loki, having a student ?" Fandral asked in shock.

"You are sure about this?" Sif asked.

Thor nodded. "My brother did not explain his reasoing to me ."

"Well, this is quite the surprise," Volstagg said. He, like the others, was confused as to how Loki could have a student and keep it a secret till now . At least the boy looked normal.

"Where have you been hiding child?" Fandral asked, doing his best to seem friendly.

"I haven't been hiding sir," Harry said.

Thor chuckled at the looks of surprise on the faces of his friends at Harry's manners.

"How old are you Harry?" Volstagg asked.

"Five , sir," Harry answered.

"A fine age. Old enough to learn to use a sword." Sif commented before going over to where they keep the training blades.

Harry stared at her for a moment. "A sword? Why did she say that?" He asked Thor.

"Most boys begin their training at the age you are now," Thor explained.

"I'm not sure why you would want to learn magic from Loki. I am sure your family would be more please to see their son a great warrior standing next to Thor in battle." Fandral added.

Harry wasn't sure about this. He'd never held anything sharper than a kitchen knife and nothing heavier than a bag of potatoes. He also didn't understand just what Fandral had meant by that. Was something wrong with learning from Loki? And what was so special about being a warrior? Was it like being good at sports? Also when Fandral had spoke of magic all Harry could hear was his uncle telling him 'There's no such thing as magic! '

"Here we are. This should be a good start for you." Sif said as she returned with a sword and held it out to Harry.

Harry stared at it for a moment before taking it, the weight almost making him drop it right away.

Thor and his friends chuckled at his struggle s .

"I can't lift this," Harry said as he could barely lift the hilt. He went take back what he'd said before he got in trouble with his great uncle when Thor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"In time you will be able to. With training." Thor told him.

"I fear training shall have to wait," Fandral said as he pointed to an approaching guard.

"The king summons you and the boy prince Thor." The guard announced.

Sif took back the sword from Harry. "Another time then."

"Come Harry. Let us go see father and hear what he has to say." Thor said as he leads Harry away, the guard following behind them.

"Well, what do you make of this?" Fandral asked the other three.

"Loki with a student? You remember how his children were when they were here." Sif said.

"But this boy is different from them. You heard him when he spoke to us, he was polite." Volstagg pointed out. Though he'd only known Harry for a few minutes he found himself liking the young boy.

"That may change over time," Sif commented. "It would be best if we keep an eye on the boy and try to steer him away from Loki. For his own good."

*.*

Thor frowned as he looked down at Harry. He had stopped them part way to the throne room and was looking Harry over carefully.

Harry tried not to fi d git under Thor's gaze, he knew that people didn't like it when someone fidgits. At least his aunt and uncle never seemed to like it.

"This won't do at all." Thor commented with a shake of his head.

Harry tried not to let that worry him. He thought that Thor realized that he wasn't a the kind of family he wanted him to be and that he was about to abandon him in the halls to fend for himself.

"You can not see the Allfather dressed like that." Thor picked at Harry's right sleeve. "What beast wore this horrid thing before you?"

Harry looked down at his shirt with a frown, not seeing what could be wrong with it. "My cousion Dudley. I get his **hand-me-downs** when he no longer can wear them."

Thor raised a brow at that. "I did not know mortals could become so large at such a young age." He then shook his head. "Does not matter. These are not the clo thes one wears to meet the Allfather and certainly not the clothes of my brother's grandson. Come, we must find you something else to wear before you stand before father." Thor then pulled Harry down a different hallway.

*.*

Harry had not wanted anything fancy. He felt that it would be wrong to accept such things as he had spent most of his life being told he wasn't worth the money. But Thor kept pushing Harry to wear something more befitting his family ties. So Harry accepted the leather toursers and blue tunic that Thor gave him.

Thor had found it odd that Harry did not want to change into something better then the rags he was already wearing, as well as how Harry agreed to the simplist clothes that they could find. There was nothing about those toursers and tunic that said Harry was royalty or even noble born. But Thor just shrugged it off and helped Harry into a pair of the smallest boots they could find. Even the clothes Harry now wore were very lose on him and it bothered Thor.

"Now then. I believe we kept father waiting long enough." Thor smiled, trying to ignore the nagging feeling that much was wrong with his brother's grandchild.

Harry allowed himself to be lead away from the room. He hoped that Loki wouldn't mind that he changed clothes and that no one got mad at him for it. Sure Thor had been the one to make him change but he was sure someone would get mad at him for it.

*.*

Harry was scared. More so now than he was when he first found himself in this place. Now he was standing in a room far larger than the Dursleys entire home. His grandfather Loki standing off to his right, his great uncle to his left, and before him both of his great grandparents. One of which was smiling warmly at him while the other wore a look that suggested his was displeased with what he was seeing , that or he was constipated .

Loki was scared as well but was doing his best not to show it in the hopes of bringing Harry some comfort. But at the same time Loki was ready to do whatever he had to, make whatever deals he must to keep Harry close.

"So, this is the boy you have told me about. The one you are sure is the child of your lost daughter?" Odin asked Loki.

"He is Lilias' daughter. He ha s also proven to me that he has strong magic in his veins." Loki answered.

That had Odin's full attention, as Loki had not mentioned this before. "Why did you not speak of this before?"

"Though strong , his magic is only just awakening. It will be some time before he is able to bend it to his will." Loki explained.

"This child's blood is that of a mortal's. He has no place here. He should be returned to his mortal family." Odin said.

Hearing those words Harry felt his heart drop. He was being sent back to the Dursleys. He would have to continue to live with them. No. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't go back to find this lost piece of his family. Before he knows what he was doing Harry spoke.

"I would rather die," Harry whispered to himself.

"What was that Harry?" Frigga asked.

Harry looked up at her, ready to say nothing. But the look she was giving him gave Harry the strength to speak up.

"I would rather die than go back to my aunt and uncle's home," Harry repeated.

Both Loki and Frigga were horrified to hear a five -year-old say this.

"Why do you say that?" Thor asked.

"Because I would be happier with my mother and father then I would be with them," Harry answered honestly, though with sadness too.

Loki remembered what Harry had told him. As well what Harry had left unsaid.

"Why would you say this? Why would death be better than going home to your family?" Frigga could already feel her heart breaking for Harry.

"They do not treat me like family. I'm just a servant to them. They wouldn't care if I never came home again." Harry answered. There were tears in his eyes as he remembered all the years he'd spent living under that roof.

"Your family treated you like a servant?" Thor asked. He couldn't imagine any family treating a member of their family like that.

"They barely feed me, make me live in the cupboard under the stairs, I only ever get my cousin's hand me down clothes. My cousin is allowed to beat me whenever he wants, so can my uncle. My aunt and uncle make me do all the housework. When my uncle's sister visit s, her dog chases and attacks me while they laugh and watch. I have no friends at school because my cousin chases everyone away from me. I can't do well in school or else I get punished at home. Everyone in the neighborhood has been told I'm nothing but a liar and a thief, that I set fires for fun. No one wants anything to do with me. Any teachers who care about me and try to help me get threatened by my aunt and uncle until they have no choice but to leave me alone , and those that did promise to help never did in the end ." Harry explained , he left out the part about beatings on his birthdays with a studded belt, amongst other things .

Loki couldn't believe what he was hearing. That there were people out there, on Midgard no less who could treat a child, a relative no less like that.

"Father I beg you not to send him back. Whoever these people are that he must call family are monsters and have no right to have children in their home. We can not let him return to those people," Loki begged.

"I agree my love. To said him back to that home would be a fate worst than death." Frigga agreed. She could only imagine the pain and suffering Harry had to have gone through while living with those relatives.

"Father you can't send him back." Thor cried.

"Enough!" Odin shouted, making everyone in the room shut up. Odin wasn't completely heartless. At first, he had questioned if Harry was telling the truth about what happens to him with his relatives. But those doubts didn't stay long as the look in Harry's eyes told him more than anything else that what he was hearing was true. This does change things. But this made things difficult for Odin. As every time Loki has had children problems would arise and before long he would have little choice but to cast them out as they would not listen, and do as they were told by him. But would it be the same for Loki's grandchild? Would the same problems arise? Would this boy, who seemed so quiet and polite become like his cousins? But regardless of those fears, Odin couldn't allow him to go back to that place, to that so called ' home ' . "Very well. He may remain."

Loki almost asked him to repeat what he'd said. As it was too good to be true. But rather than ask that , Loki merely said, "Thank you, father." Before he walked over to Harry and quickly lead him out of the throne room before Odin could change his mind.

"I can stay?" Harry asked, unable to believe his change of luck.

Loki smiled down at him. "That's right. Now then, why don't we have a meal before we go to your relatives home to retrieve your things?"

*.*

Loki had been shocked with how little Harry ate once the food had been set before them. But Loki had said nothing. He had more important things to think about. Like dealing with these relatives of Harry's. Loki had made sure to study up on some simple curses that would serve to punish them without getting into trouble with his father. At least he had his father's permission to go to Midgard and collect Harry's things. And so both Harry and Loki were currently walking down the street that Harry ha d called his for the last several years of his life. Loki was dressed in what Harry had called a business suit.

According to Harry his uncle Vernon would think that Loki was someone of wealth, power, and upbringing. The sort of man that his uncle wants to deal with.

Loki was pleased to hear these clothes said such things about himself. For it is the sort of man that he is.

"Now Harry, when we meet your uncle say nothing. I will get us inside and you will slip away to collect your things. I shall keep them busy with me. When you are done simply enter the room I am in." Loki instructed.

"Okay," Harry whispered as they reached his house. He was so nervous. What if his uncle refused to let Loki in? What if he was unable to collect his things be cause his aunt had dragged him into the kitchen to cook or clean? There were so many things that could go wrong.

It had to be almost 8:30 at night. His uncle was going to be so angry with him. But at least Loki was there to keep him safe.

Loki knocked on the door and the two waited. It wasn't long before a man larger than Volstagg , and far uglier then a troll, appeared in the now opened door. The man was glaring murder at Harry and was just opening his mouth to snap at him when Loki quickly butted in.

"Good evening sir. Sorry to trouble you at such a late hour." Loki gave his most charming smile.

Harry almost smiled at the surprised and stunned look on his uncle's face as he took in Loki's appearance.

Vernon cleared his throat. "Not at all. What brings you to my home at this hour?" Vernon tried to carefully reach out and drag Harry inside the house but Loki stopped him by putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I fear I have gotten very lost. I am not used to this area you see. Thankfully I stumbled upon this young boy and he was kind enough to suggest I come here for some rest and help before I head home for the evening to get ready for my meeting in the morning." Loki explained.

Vernon's eyes widen in interest. "Oh? W -w-w hat meeting would that be?"

Harry was nervous. Loki wasn't from the same world as him and there for one wrong word could ruin everything.

"Foreign affairs. Mostly I help my father with trade negotiations." Loki answered flawlessly.

It was clear Vernon was very impressed with this. "W -w ell, would you like to come in? I believe my wife is making some tea and I'm sure we can be of help to you." Vernon moved out of the way and held the door open.

"Why thank you, sir. I think I shall take up your offer." Loki smiled as he entered the house with Harry. "Charming home you have here." He _really_ hated it. Everything about this place offended his sense in every way.

Harry quickly put distance between himself and his uncle but made sure to do so in a way that wouldn't draw his uncle's attention. He was amazed at his grandfather for coming up with such a convincing lie on the spot.

"Please , in here," Vernon said as he led the way. "Petunia, we have company." he snapped up the stairs in a bellow.

A very thin woman , who looked like some mad wizard's cross between a horse and a woman, quickly entered the room. When she saw Loki she smiled brightly. "Oh, this is a pleasant surprise. Welcome to our home Mr. .. ?"

"Odinson. Loki Odinson." Loki answered with his charming smile at full force.

"He handles foreign affairs in his father's company," Vernon told her smugly .

"Would it be too much trouble to inquire if I could get something to eat and drink? I have been wondering the streets for hours and have missed my dinner." Loki just needed to keep them busy while Harry gathered his things.

"No trouble at all," Petunia said before returning to the kitchen.

"Please sit." Vernon waved over to the couch as he took a seat in a chair. "I'm in the drilling business myself."

Loki just gave a polite nod, not caring or knowing what the man was talking about. Loki said nothing and just nodded from time to time. It was clear to him the best way to keep this man away from Harry was to let him talk about himself like the arrogant fool he was .

When Petunia came back into the room she had a tray of tea and a plate of sandwiches. She sat on the arm of the chair that Vernon as sitting in. Every now and then she would speak up, either boasting about her husband's work or something that her son had done.

Loki had been shocked to find out that the fat lump of cloth on the floor was a child. He'd been sure that thing had been some ugly toy for dogs. Thankfully Loki had managed to hide his shock with skillful ease .

Vernon began telling some story from work and Loki was ready to call to Harry to hurry up. However just as he was tempted to do so Harry entered the room, with a very tattered bag on his back.

"Boy, what do you think you are doing?!" Vernon snapped, then turned a smile to Loki. "Sorry, my nephew gets very confused sometimes. I'll just be a moment." He went to stand up but stopped when Loki stood.

"That will not be needed as I am leaving. And so is Harry." Loki told him with a smirk.

"What?" Vernon asked with all the intelligence of a sloth showing , thinking he had misheard.

"Which one was your mother's sibling?" Loki asked Harry.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry answered.

Loki turned to her. "Where you aware that your sister was adopted?"

Petunia looked like she'd sucked a lemon at that. "How could I not?" She asked.

Harry turned to his aunt in shock. "My mother was adopted?"

"I've no idea why my parents adopted that freak!" Petunia growled.

"Freak? I see." Loki nodded. "I had thought I could feel Midgardian magic around this home. A protection spell of some sort I believe , though it feels...weak.. ."

"How dare you speak of that in this house! You're one of them aren't you?" Vernon growled.

"Oh, I am not part of Midgard's magic users," Loki smirked. "But my magic is strong you fat , pathetic , mortal." He said, prounocing each word slowly, then he turned to Petunia. "And the woman you knew as your sister Lily , was my daughter , Lilias."

"I want you out of this house this moment!" Vernon roared, he then turned to Harry. "You are going nowhere freak!"

Loki grabbed Vernon around the throat and lifted him with obvious and disconcerting ease . "You will not speak to my grandson like that," Loki warned.

Petunia shrieked and ran to shield Dudley.

"I am Loki, prince of Asgard. And I will not let anyone speak ill of my family." Loki dropped him and headed toward Harry. Under his breath, Loki m uttered several quick curses that were going to ensure that the Dursleys never knew peace again. One of the curses would even latch onto Vernon's sister the next time she visits. "Is that all you are taking with you?" Loki asked, noticing the bag on Harry's back wasn't all that big.

"I don't have a lot of things," Harry explained.

"I see. Well, that will change soon enough once we are home." Loki smiled.

"You won't get away with this. Petunia call the police." Vernon ordered.

"Police?" Loki asked as he looked to Harry.

"They're law enforcement," Harry answered.

"Ah, mortal law enforcement. They will do you no good. As we will both be back in Asgard well before they arrive. Come Harry. Let's get you home."

*.*

"For now Harry, you will use this room. In the morning I will sort out your wing." Loki told Harry as he pulled open the door to one of the spare rooms in his wing.

"Wing?" Harry asked.

Loki turned to him. "Yes, your own wing of the palace. I'll be sure to make sure it's near mine so if you need anything I can be there for you. I should make sure the servants know to keep an eye on you so that they can see to your needs, as you don't ask for anything. And I should see about getting someone to make your clothes soon. As royalty, you can not go around in simple clothes like those." Loki was talking more to himself now.

"Servants?" Harry had never thought that he would have servants. After all, Harry had spent years being treated like a servant. He really didn't wish that feeling on anyone.

Loki turned to him in confusion for a moment before recalling what Harry had told him his life at the Dursleys' was like. "I assure you the servants here are treated far better than what you had been treated with ."

That made Harry feel a little better but he was going try to get things for himself rather than make the servants do it.

Loki crossed the room and stuck his head out the door, waving down a passing servant. "Fetch me a tailor. My student needs to be measured for his new wardrobe."

The servant bowed and walked off to do as they were told.

"Now then, once you are measured it should not take long for your new clothes to be made. I would guess by morning at the earliest." Loki told Harry. "Are you hungry? I should have asked for something for you to snack on to be brought as well."

"I'm fine Loki. I don't need anything to eat." Harry said.

"Very well." Loki nodded as he looked over the bed, wondering if it was going to be comfortable for Harry. He even pressed his hands against it to test it.

*.*

"How is Harry settling in?" Frigga asked Loki as they walked through the gardens.

"Fine," Loki answered smiling, his mind on things he felt he needed to do for Harry to make things better for him.

"Loki." Frigga could tell he was miles away and was trying to get him to focus.

Loki sighed. "Sorry mother. I find myself unable to think of anything but how to help make Harry more comfortable."

Frigga smiled. She herself had gone through similar moments back when her sons were little. It showed that Loki did care for his grandson.

"He asks for nothing and when he gets anything he said thank you but barely touches it. He ate little when I had food brought to us before we went to get his things. I just don't know what to do. That family seems to have trained him to want nothing and to not accept things. I'm at a loss as to what to do with him." Loki sighed.

"It will take time for him to get used to how different things are here. He is not used to being able to ask for things and have whatever he wishes. Just give him time and enforce that he has the right to ask for things as well as have them." Frigga advised.

"It's just hard to see him looking so unsure when he gets something. And when the tailor came to take his measurements you should have seen how small he was under those horrid rags. I could see almost every bone in his torso. No living creature should ever be that thin."

Frigga nodded. "Yes, it is alarming how thin he is. But I am sure we can fix that in time. But do not try to force him to eat. And if he finds something he likes do not focus on that one thing." Frigga then smiled slightly. "Your father tried that with you when you were younger. Was not long before you grew sick of it. Besides, we will have him see Lady Eir before long. "

Loki smiled. "I will not do that, I promise." Happy though he was that Harry would be getting checked over by a professional healer of Asgard eventually, once he was settled in of course.

*.*

Harry was sitting on the floor of his room, still reeling from what had happened in the last five hours. He'd been running from his cousin and his friends down the one street no one was supposed to go to, ended up in another world where he found his living grandfather, as well as his great uncle and great grandparents, his grandfather decided he wanted Harry to live with him and his great grandparents agreed to let him stay, he was finally free of the Dursleys and now living in a palace with servants as well as royalty. All of this left his head spinning.

"Maybe I'm in a coma. Dudley's finally hit me on the head hard and I've lost a sense of reality." Harry mumbled to himself.

Loki had left some books and toys for Harry , but Harry hadn't touched them. He was too busy trying to figure out what had happened and if it was real.

"Or maybe my mind's snapped. All that time wishing for a new family and now I've lost it." Harry sighed heavily. "I should just go to bed." He then curled up on the floor and did his best to fall asleep.

*.*

Loki and Thor decided to check in on Harry , and Loki was very upset to find him sleeping on the floor. Thor frowned, confused as to why Harry would be sleeping on the floor like an animal rather than the bed.

Sighing Loki carefully lifted Harry off the floor, doing his best not to wake him before setting him on the bed and tucking him in. Loki had taken note of just how skinny Harry really was.

"Why would he chose to sleep on the floor?" Thor questioned.

"Those people who had him before. Lilias's adoptive sister. He was never given a proper room and made to sleep in a cupboard. It seems it will take some time to break him of that habit." Loki brushed some of Harry's hair out of his eyes.

Looking down at Harry's sleeping form made Loki's heart ache for his dead daughter. She'd had to grow up never knowing him or who she truly was. Loki will not let that happen to Harry. Even if he must live on Midgard , Loki will raise his grandson and ensure he has a happy life from this day forward.

*.*

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. The bowl of lemon drops he keeps on his desk had tipped over along with his glass of pumpkin juice, causing them to get all sticky and covered in fluff. He'd had a surge of letters from the ministry asking for his help with all kinds of matters on top of a few complaint letters from pure blood families demanding Muggle-born and half-blood students are made to stay in different dorms from the pure blooded ones. Also, he had lost three pairs of his best socks. And that was just that morning.

Then came the truly horrifying news. Arabella Figg had just reported in that the Dursleys had just announced that they would no longer need her to look after Harry as he no longer lived with them.

The agent Dumbledore had sent to check in on the family had confirmed that Harry was gone , and that the wards around the home where still in place. No one had tampered with them. So whoever took Harry wasn't a dark witch or wizard, nor did they seem to mean Harry harm.

"I must find him and make sure he is safe," Dumbledore told himself. He also had to find out how the Dursleys could've just let someone walk off with Harry. He'd been clear in his letter that they were to let him live there until he turned 17. At that point, Dumbledore would have something else set up for Harry. But all of that would be for nothing if he couldn't find Harry.

"Is it true?" Snape asked as he exited the fireplace after flooing over. "Lily's son has gone missing?"

"I'm afraid so. I plan to go over there myself and speak with them about this." Dumbledore answered.

"How could you allow this to happen?" Snape demanded.

"I promise you, Severus, I will find him." Dumbledore stood, transfigured his robes into something more suitable for Muggle homes, sent a quick summons to the closet Order member to join him and then flooed with Snape to Arabella's house.


	2. Family Matters

**AN:**  
 **From Ogremen: In regards to Reithandina's review, there were formatting issues from the tools we use to create the chapter, as such, please, do think before judging too harshly.**

Months had passed since Harry had come to live with Loki in Asgard, and though he had managed to break free of a few of the habits the Dursleys had drummed into him, he still struggled with asking for things he needs, like food or to be excused to go to relieve his bladder. And as far as Loki knew no one had uttered a word against Harry. That at least was very good. Harry also kept some very strange and worn toys, when Loki had made to throw them away, it was one of the few times Harry would cry. One was a stag, another a deer, a dog, and a wolf. They were all stuffed animals, and well worn, and well loved.

There was also Harry's injuries to consider in the matter, and how deep and severe they might be. When they had gotten around to taking him to see Eir, no one could have predicted her reaction to his scans she took.

~w~

~Flash back to Harry's first Asgardian Checkup~

"Thank you Eir for agreeing to do this in private." Loki had been relieved when Eir agreed to his request without asking questions.

"I am a little curious as to why you want this kept a secret," Eir knew well enough that nothing concerning the royal family would be kept secret like this if it wasn't important.

Loki sighed. He really should've known better then to think that he could do this without explaining things to Eir. "When I met him I noticed his thin frame and pale coloring, as if he'd not be fed right and kept locked away. However since then I have grow to suspect that there is far more wrong then what appears on the surface. And as he is my student, the Allfather wishes that any discovered injuries or marks be kept quiet for now. You know how people like to gossip about me,and those I interact with..." Loki sighed, tired of over hearing the lies about him and his acquaintances, told by those who thought he couldn't hear them.

Eir nodded her head. "Very well then. Once everyone is here I will begin." It was still odd that the whole royal family would be present for this scan, however Eir figured that this boy was regarded as important to the family for one reason or another.

Harry glanced about the room, noticing how different it was for the other rooms he'd been in. Loki had called it a 'Healing chamber', making Harry wonder if maybe this was some kind of doctor's office. He'd only been in such a place once when the Dersleys were forced to take Harry to get his shots. Harry rubbed his left arm as he remembered that time, and hoped he wasn't here for more shots.

The door to the chamber opened and Thor entered followed by Frigga, this made Loki frown.  
"Where is father?" He asked.

"He is just finishing with some matters that need his attention. He should be here shortly." Frigga told him before going over to Harry and giving him a small hug, having noticed his slight discomfort and nervousness.

Loki gave her a nod, he should've known that his father would be tending to last minute matters before coming to this scan. After all they did not want a guard or servant entering while the scan was happening with a message for the Allfather, or to remind him of something he had to do.

"Is everything alright Harry? You seem a little worried?" Frigga's question brought Loki's attention to Harry.

Harry looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Do I have to get a needle?" He asked in a small, slightly frightened, voice.

Everyone frowned at the question.

"Needle? What do you mean?" Frigga questioned.

"This is like a doctor's office. So there are scary needles that are suppose to make you better and punish bad children who get sick." Harry answered innocently, though also a tad frieghtened, his eyes flicking around as if looking for the needles.

"Doctor's office?" Eir asked in confusion, having never heard of such a thing before.

Loki crossed the room and knelt down before Harry, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "There are no such things here Harry, I assure you. Who ever told you such lies?"

"My relatives. They had to take me to the doctor's when the school called them. The school said something to them and when they took me they told me that it was cause I was sick and that bad children go to the doctor's office to get lots of needles." Harry was shaking a little as he recalled the stories they told him.

Loki turned his face away from Harry and glared at a spot on the floor. "Damn those mortals! I should've done more to them when I had the chance." He growled.

"Mortals?" Eir frowned in thought before her eyes widen. "Is that boy from Midgard?"

Loki had forgotten she was in the room and cursed himself lightly for that.

"She would've learned of it during the scan Loki." Frigga pointed out before turning to Eir. "Yes, Harry is from Midgard. Hence for some of the need for secrecy, I trust this will not be problem for the scan?"

Eir was shocked by this discovery and couldn't help but wonder just what a mortal child of Midgard was doing being a student of Loki's. Pulling herself together she gave the queen a shake of her head. "No, there will need to be some adjustments to my scans, however I believe I shall be able to perform it without any trouble."

Loki got to his feet just as the doors opened and the Allfather walked into the chamber. "Ah good. We can begin the scan." He turned to Harry and gave him a small smile. "Do not worry so much, scans are painless." He assured his grandson. Odin harrumphed at that, and nodded to Eir to begin. Loki helped Harry onto the table and instructed him to stay as still as possible, that it was alright to speak, but he should not move his body.

Harry gave a short nod to show he understood and then tried to relax his body dispite his fear.

Eir gave Harry a smile, trying to put any remaining fears at ease before she began her scan. Mortal bodies are very different from an Asgardian's after all, and she wasn't fully sure what to expect at first, however what appeared shocked her to the core just with the first glance. The first thing she noticed was that there were plenty of signs of malnourishment, then she noticed the list of injuries the scan was picking up on his bones, numerous broken ribs that hadn't just been broken, but broken repeatedly, severe and repeated scar tissues on the boy's back, a word burned into his skin though it was rough and the scan was having trouble making it out. There was also his sight, apprently it would have been better had he not suffered from repeated injuries to his head. His bones that had been broken had either been healed by magic, or healed naturally but were never set propperly, thus leaving obvious signs of incorrect setting, there was also evidence of severe burns to the boy's hands that had causes deep calluses, along with a small grouping of small dot like burns under the chin. And, then, the scan hit the scar, causing an alert to catch Eir's interest immediately since it was picking up something she had hoped to never see again. Not for a millennia had she seen one of what the scan was picking up now. Eir had to stop the scan right then, not only due to the shocking amount of injuries she was finding on one mortal boy but also because of that scar and what lay within it.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked, worried for Harry's safety.

Eir glanced at him before turning to the Allfather. "This boy has run afoul of dark magic." She began. "I have trouble believing such things are still practiced on Midgard." she finished with a tone of disgust.

"What did you find?" Frigga questioned, taking Loki's hand in her's to give him some comfort.

"If memory serves me, this boy has be come the host of a Horcrux. It lays within the scar on his forhead." Eir answered.

All but Thor were shocked and horrified by this news.

"I do not understand. What is a Horcrux?" Thor asked in obvious confusion as he looked about the room.

Loki was having some trouble containing his rage at this. "It is one of the most horrid of things Thor. A person splits their soul into pieces and stores them inside things to prevent death from happening to the."

"That does not sound too bad." Thor commented, though a look to his mother told him he was wrong.

"To split the soul Thor, one must take a life without remorse. It is a truly foul thing, and to turn a child into one no less." Frigga explained.

That had Loki wondering as to the whys of making Harry a Horcrux. "Could this have been an accident?" He questioned.

"It matters not right now how this came to be. This must be dealt with before I can continue with the scan." Eir said before turning to the Allfather. "We may be in luck as he is still young and this seems to have been put in place not long ago. It may not have taken root and thus will be easier to remove now then it would have been had we found it later in his life."

Odin nodded his agreement, knowing the dangers of a Horcrux. "Do what you need to."

Eir nodded and turned to Loki. "I will need your aid in this."

"You shall have it." Loki turned to Thor. "Thor go fetch a pig." At Thor's confused look, Loki explained, "We shall need something to contain the Horcrux once it is removed."

Thor gave a sharp nod before dashing out of the room.

"What's happening?" Harry asked in fear, though young and not fully understand what everyone was talking about he knew enough to know something was wrong.

Loki lightly stroked Harry's hair. "Do not worry Harry. This is just a small annoyance that will be easily taken care of." He assured him. "Perhaps later we can go for a walk through the gardens."

Harry gave a small smile at that, haivng grown fond of the gardens and the beautiful plants he could find there.

It took fifteen minutes, but, they had gathered three purifying ingredients, pure salt, water from Eir's healing spring, and sunlight filtered through several pure crystals into the healing chamber. The sunlight was beamed down onto Harry's head, aimed directly at the scar, the salt was placed in a pile over Harry's heart, and the water was poured into a groove carved in an outline of Harry's body. Then Eir and Loki took up opposing locations, Eir at Harry's head, and Loki at the feet, where they then proceed to chant. As they did, Harry suddenly lurched as an intense pain filled his head. Suddenly Harry's eyes took on a shadowed look as a manical and clearly adult evil laugh left the boy's body. "Who dares to try and remove me from the boy's body, who is foolish enough to think I would go without a fight?" a high, clear, and cold, but yet sinister sounding voice said, "I will not go lightly..." the voice continued before trailing off. "No, this cannot be, there is no such magic to remove a horcrux, I am sure of this!" the voice shouted before giving a scream as both Harry, and the horcrux screamed in agony combined and then Harry went limp as a black mist with a snake like face rose from Harry's scar and then drifted to the pig nearby as Loki and Eir's chanting and motions directed it towards the pig. Once the smoke had disappeared into the pig, it took on a more unhealthy appearance then before. Harry, meanwhile, was panting, barely concious from the exertion the ritual had taken to extract the horcrux from his body.

Both Loki and Eir knelt down and checked Harry over, making sure he would be alright and that there would be no lingering effects from his time as a Horcrux host.

Thor was having trouble coming to grips with what he had just seen. Through out his life most of what he had seen of magic had simply been Loki's tricks both in battle and for fun. This was something completely different from what he'd seen his brother do. It shook him a little that magic could do this, and mortal magic at that. He'd not thought mortals were able to do magic the likes he'd just learned of.

Frigga was trying to clam herself, she still couldn't believe something like this had happened to Harry on top of what she knew of. And then there was that voice that had spoken during the ritual, it had chilled her slightly to think that that person could still be loose on Midgard.

Odin turned to Eir. "Is it done then?"

Eir sighed and nodded. "It appears we were victorious," She smiled.

"Remember, the pig must not be killed." Loki reminded Odin of their eariler talk.

Odin nodded. "I shall ensure it gets to Hela and that she is informed as to what has transpired here."

Loki knew Hela would ensure that who's ever soul fragment was in the pig they would suffer greatly for trying to cheat death itself, and with luck any other fragments would be found by her so that the bastard could truly die.

"Loki?" Loki turned to Harry and smiled. "There now, all done. How are you feeling now?"

With Loki's help Harry was able to sit up and brush the salt from his chest. "A little light headed, and tired." He admitted.

Loki wasn't sure if Harry remembered anything from the ritual but as Harry didn't seem too shaken he guessed not. "Well you can take a small nap soon, right now Eir must finish her scan of you." Loki scooped Harry up and returned him to the table for the remaining scan.

"And the garden?" Harry asked softly.

Loki smiled. "After your nap we can go to the garden, I promise."

Eir began her scan again, continuing from where she left off after finding the Horcrux. As expected the boy did have Mortal blood, however Eir frowned when she noticed that wasn't the only blood she found in his veins. There was Asgardian blood which surprised her, but there was also something more, something that made her give the Allfather a questioning look.

Odin sighed, figuring she'd found what he knew she would. "A word in private Eir." He then turned and headed for one of the rooms off to the side with Eir following him.

"What's going on?" Loki asked as he watched them leave. This wasn't proving a possitive sign for him and it left him worried for Harry's future.

"I am sure if it is something to worry about we will be told." Frigga comforted Loki, hoping that maybe this would be what makes her husband tell Loki the truth about where he comes from, for there could only be one thing that would make Eir question Odin so.

Loki however could not shake his fears. He'd not spoken of his daughter and wife for fear of all the other times he'd tried to start a family, for fear they would be taken from him in some fashion. Though in a way he realized that it had happened anyway. Shaking his head Loki swore he would fight to keep Harry, whatever the cost.

Twenty minutes passed, in that time Harry fell asleep on the table with Loki's coat as a blanket but soon Odin returned with Eir, who appeared slightly displeased but resigned to do whatever she had been told.

"Is everything alright?" Thor asked.

Eir glanced at the Allfather before turning to Loki. "Firstly, I would've liked to have known I was scanning your grandchild before beginning as it would have saved a little time and surprise," She scolded lightly.

"It is being kept secret from all of Asgard, by orders of father." Loki defended.

"So I've been informed." Eir sighed. "I have completed my scan of the boy, he will require some healing for the injuries he has substained over his short life, I fear they are may take years to cure. However something that interests me is the boy's blood, or to be more clear his Aseir blood."

Loki raised a brow at that.

"His Aseir blood shows signs of activity, to be more clear it is slowly becoming dominant." At the confused looks Eir explained. "He will always be part mortal, nothing can truly change that. However over time he will begin to develop more like an Asgardian then a mortal. His lifespan many even grow as a result."

That at least was good news in Loki's mind. "Is there anything else? As you can see he has fallen asleep and I'm sure he would be more comfortable in a bed."

Eir smiled. "I believe that is all, you may take him back to his chambers. Though do keep in mind that I shall need to see him again to begin tending to the list of injuries."

Loki gave a nod and quick 'thank you' before lifting Harry into his arms and heading for the door, Thor following him and aiding in opening and closing doors.

Once they were gone Eir turned to Odin with a frown. "I do not know how long you think you can keep this from him, but I shall bite my tongue as you have ordered. I just pray that no harm comes to the boy as a result of my silence." She then bowed to both Odin and Frigga before turning and leaving, she has a great deal of work ahead of her.

"You know you can not keep hiding the truth from Loki. He needs to know his origins." Frigga told Odin. She had never agreed with keeping the truth from Loki from the start, feeling that it would've been better to be open with him about who he is and where he comes from. Waiting so long would only lead to bad things, she was sure of it.

Odin shook his head. "We have been over this my love, it is still too soon for him to know the truth. I will tell him when the time is right." He assured her.

Frigga frowned at him, for that was what he would say everytime she brought the matter up to him and it drove her mad. Loki was no child anymore, he's a grown man and would find out himself one day, of that she was sure of, and she feared what his reaction would be...

~Flash back end~

~w~

Loki sighed, the healing had been going well since the scans of Harry's body revealed the level of abuse he had endured under the Dursleys. Harry had begun to increase in height slowly, gain a healthier weight, his bones had had to be vanished and then regrown with ancient Asgardian healing magics. Sadly, Harry had to be knocked out for the regrowth, both so that he didn't move, and so he would not experince the pain of the bones regrowing as they could not give him anything to relieve the pain. Once it had been done, Harry had claimed he felt...stronger...then before. There was also the fact that Harry often sneaked into the palace kitchens to cook for the family, with the cooks being amazed, but also concerned, for his skill, often taking notes of how and what he cooked to add to their recipe books. Loki had also been reintergrating himself to the Midgardian magical society. And boy, hadn't THAT been a can of worms when he had checked out the former home of his last apprentices.

~w~

So much had changed in the realm of Midgard, that was something Loki had noticed when he went with Harry to the Dersley house. But seeing the changes in larger areas like cities were shocking. But none more so then when he entered Diagon Alley. At first glance it appeared to be a single street with stores lining it, as opposed to the market stalls it had once housed when he'd last stepped foot there. However his keen eyes quickly noticed the small gaps here and there where the alley branched off to other places, some clearly meant for darker things then others. Something else that did not fail to slip his notice was that when he took a moment to stop into a shop called Flourish and Blotts, a busy book store to look for information as to some of the changes, Loki noticed that only the oldest of history book seemed to hold any mention of his involvement with Midgard's magical mortals. He knew he'd been gone a long time, but still, his aid had been key to much of what those around him know and use to this day.

"Something I will have to correct in time." Loki noted to himself as he set down the books. "At least they still use the same bank as when I was last here." He then turned and left the shop, heading down the street towards the large white marble building at the end of it. From where he was, Loki could see the goblins standing guard at the door and smiled to himself at the familar sight. "None better to be entrusted with coin then they." Loki had always respected the goblin race for their intelligence and their no mercy approach to theives. While many looked down upon them for their appearance and their own lack of understanding goblins, Loki always felt that they were equals to him.

As he approached the door Loki noticed the goblin guard's eyes widen slightly before the guard bowed slightly.

"It has been some time since my last visit. I am pleased to see your people standing strong against the ingnorence around you." Loki nodded to the guard.

The guard sneer, "What can one expect from them?"

Loki smiled and nodded. Even before he'd stop coming to this area he noticed how easily goblins were brushed off and looked down upon. So many magic users who fail to realize that once their money entered those doors, they became bound to obey the laws placed by the goblins, and the price for breaking those laws is rarely kind. Why Loki could still recall the first time he'd seen someone run from the bank, holding the stump that had once been their hand. The price of stealing from an account not their own.

The guard opened the door for him and Loki gave him another nod before entering, smiling as the main room appeared much the same since his last visit, maybe a few more tellers then before, but still mostly unchanged. He walked up to one of the open tellers and waited.

The teller slowly glanced up from his work. "What busness do you have with us today Loki?"

Loki was glad he had gotten one who knew of him, as it would make things a little smoother and thus aid in getting him home faster. Norns knew what was happening with Harry at that moment, he could be with Thor and his friends for all Loki knew.

"I've come to reestablish my accounts as well as to legally reclaim my grandson." He answered the teller.

"Your key." The teller held his hand out for it.

Here Loki sighed. "I left it in the hands of my late wife when I returned to Asgard and as such it became lost upon her death. I know not where it is and thus need to see to it's replacement."

The teller withdrew his hand. "Then you will need to speak with someone else. Wait there." The teller instructed.

Loki moved out of the way and await one of the goblins to fetch him. He knew he would have to speak to someone higher up about replacing his key and even to reestablish his accounts, as he would have to prove he is who he is, the same for reclaiming Harry. As Harry is only five years old, and there is no proof at the moment linking Loki to him, a blood test would have to be done to show that they are related. Loki was also hoping to learn more of the man who'd married his daugher, James Potter. The goblins would undoubtly be able to point him to any living members of his family and then Loki could speak with them about the man.  
As Loki waited he thought back to Harry and the time they have spent together. Most was a struggle to break the Dursleys hold over him but there were many good times as well. Harry's love of the gardens for starters and, once Loki had made it clear to him that it was perfectly fine to ask questions, Harry had shown a great interest in learning about the different plants and flowers. Though when Loki had taken him to the library to show him some books that he could look through, books that were written more for mortals in the past, Loki learned that Harry was never fully taught to read properly. Harry could read some things well enough to fool those who only glanced, but Loki could tell that that was the most he could do. It was something he quickly got to work fixing and even got his mother to help with. Then there had been the time when Loki took Harry to the sables to teach him how to ride. Harry had been wide eyed at seeing horses up close, and Loki had laughed a little as he held Harry up to pet one. When it came time to ride though, Loki had Harry sit in front of him and kept one arm around Harry's waist as they rode through a field. Harry had commented that it almost felt like they were flying. After a while Loki had let Harry hold the reigns as the horse slowly walked about, every now and then Loki would have Harry pull one side of them to turn the horse. It would be some time before Harry was ready for his own horse, but at least Loki knew he wasn't afraid of them or riding.  
But then Loki recalled when he dropped by to see Harry on one of the days he'd left him with Thor. Loki had been called away by Odin to do some work and thus let Harry go spend time with Thor and his friends, however when he found them, they were on the training field and Sif was correcting Harry's hold on a sword that he was clearly struggling to keep up. When asked what they thought they were doing, Sif had made it no secret that they were teaching him the ways of a warrior and from her tone Loki could hear the silent, 'which is far better then what you are teaching him,' that she wasn't saying. Loki had brought this up to Thor and how Sif was trying to undermind him, but Thor had laughed and said that Loki was being silly, that Sif was only trying to help Harry become stronger. That was the last time Loki had allowed Thor to have Harry around his friends. While Hogun and Volstagg had shown no signs of agreeing with Sif, Loki wasn't going to take a chance with them. Fandral was clearly in agreement with Sif, and he even voiced it to Loki after learning that they were banned from seeing Harry.

Loki was brought out of his thoughts when a goblin told him to follow them. He walked through a few doors and down a couple halls before being led into an office. Sitting behind the desk sat a face Loki knew fairly well.

"Ragnook, a pleasure to see you again after so long." Loki greeted.

"Prince Loki, when you stopped coming to Gringotts I had thought your father had learned of you time here and locked you away for it. I see I was wrong." Rognook nodded, waving to a chair to signal Loki to sit.

"Father was clueless up until recently as to my...many...visits to this realm. Had a certain matter not been brought to my attention I dare say it would've stayed that way." Loki explained with a smirk.

"I heard of your wife's death. I suspect that had something to do with your disappearance. Though the news that you are here to reclaim a grandchild tells me at least your daughter lived?"

"You would be correct, though I had not known this to be true until my grandson found his way to me. I am eager to legally claim him by the laws of this realm, as I fear that there are some on Midgard who would try to stand in my way. I also hope to gain some insight into my daughter and her husband, as I know almost nothing about them." Loki explained. "And then there is the matter of my account with Gringotts and my lost key that needs to be replaced."

Ragnook nodded and pulled a file he had summoned when he'd been told who he was meeting with. "A simple matter to replace your key and reopen you vault, I figured you would return in time so everything is as you left it, though there has been interest added to it, of course. As for your grandchild, we can begin that now if you wish." At Loki's nod Ragnook removed a knife from his drawer allong with some parchment. "Just need to confirm your line with your daughter and grandchild, this will also serve as proof of who you are."

Loki allowed Ragnook to cut his palm and spill some of his blood onto the parchment, he barely noticed the wound healing as he watched the blood form part of his family tree, showing his daughter, her husband, their son Harry, and...

"What?" Loki asked himself as a name appear next to Lilias and under his, connected to him as if... "That's not right...it can't be right...I only have one daughter. I've only been with one woman on Midgard...well, recently anyway. I would know if..." Loki broke off as his mind began to recall something he had brushed off.

There had been a feast many years ago and Thor had been more of a pain to deal with then normal, on top of that Loki hadn't been having too great a week. Thor insisted that Loki drink a little more then he would normally and join the feativities. Quickly tiring of Thor's pestering Loki allowed himself to indulge more then normal, well past his normal limits. Though there was a large blank spot throughout that night, Loki recalled waking with Thor on Midgard covered in marks and other things that he'd not bothered to identify. They both had agreed not to speak of it, even more so when they returned home and learned how big a pair of fools they had been at the feast before disappearing to Odin knows where for three days. Just long enough for him to have done something while drunk and he had been drunk enough not to know he'd done it in the first place.

Loki slumped back in his chair and put his hands over his face and GROANED, loudly. "I _knew_ there was a reason I struggled to forget that time. Damn you Thor, curse you and your drink afflicted brain!" But this was in a way a blessing. He had another daughter and from the looks of things she was very munch alive.

"I take it then that you were not aware of this child?" Ragnook questioned.

"I was not, until just now." Loki admitted, dropping his hands to his sides and looking at the name. "Darcy Lewis. Clearly of Midgard. I shall have to see her for myself, though my time here is limited." Loki noted to himself.

"Will she have access to your vault?" Ragnook questioned. "If so then someone will have to bring her here so that she may sign some forms."

Loki shook his head. "At this time I will be the only one accessing any vualts connected to this family. In time however that may change." It was most likely going to be enough of a shock for this Darcy to learn who her father is, best to save the rest of this till a later time.

Ragnook nodded and looked down at the page containing Loki's family, his eye brows raising slightly at the grandchild's name. "Harry Potter? Your grandson is _Harry Potter_?" He shook his head in exasperation. "Perhaps I should've expected this when you spoke of your grandson."

Loki frowned at that, not understand what Ragnook could possibly mean. Sure Loki has had quite a reputation amongst the magical mortals, but from what little he could gather Lilias had been a fairly normal woman, and Harry appeared to be fairly normal as well for someone with both mortal and Asgardian blood in his veins. "Whatever do you mean?"

Ragnook looked him in the eyes, surprised by the question. "You do know of the stories regarding your grandson and what he did when he was but a babe, do you not?"

Loki shook his head. He knew nothing of such things as he'd not thought there would be anything out of the ordinary in regards to Harry's past. The boy was only five years old, what could he have possibly done in such a short time?

Ragnook sighed heavily. "So you know nothing of the war, nor of the Dark Lord that all of the Wizarding world fears? I would have thought you would've caught up with everything that happened in your absence."

"As I said, my time is limited. Father was only willing to grant me so much time to get my affiars on Midgard in order." Loki explained. "Now tell me, what is it you speak of, and how does it concern my grandson?"

Ragnook sighed and began to explain to Loki of the events that took place not too long ago, of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters and how the sought to purge Muggles and Muggle-borns, of how his daughter, Lilias and her husband, had been amongst those who fought back against them. Then Ragnook reached the part about how Lilias and her husband died, of the betrayal while they were in hiding, and how the Dark Lord had tried to kill Harry as well. But something had gone wrong and thus the Dark Lord was the one to perish, supposedly, though there were those who had doubts.

Loki listened carefully to every word that was said, taking it all in. It was shocking to learn that all this happened while he had been away, and more to the point to his own family too. He would have to look more into this when he leaves Gringotts. "And who was it who took my grandson and placed him with Lilias' adopted sister?" Loki asked with an obvious edge in his voice, restraining his anger he felt for the hand this person had had in Harry's abuse.

"From what I have heard, it was a wizard named Albus Dumbledore. He is a very well known and respected man amongst witches and wizards, as well as at the head of the war effort against Voldemort. He currently sits as headmaster of Hogwarts." Ragnook answered. "I suspect he will be meeting you very soon then?" At the mention of Hogwarts, Loki's eyebrows had risen quite a bit.

"Yes he will." Loki growled before remembering his time limit and how he still needs to see this other daughter of his. "Though I fear that may be for a later time. I already have far too many things that require my attention now before I return to Asgard, and little time to do them all in one trip. Best to stick with what I came here to do rather then adding to the list too much. I trust this will be enough to reopen my accounts and get a new key made?"

Ragnook nodded. "Yes, and I shall see to it that the Potter account is linked to your own, as I am certain you will want access to that."

Loki nodded. "If there is anything in there that belong to my deceased daughter I would very much like to see it, also I am sure Harry would like to learn more about his parents."

"Good. It will be good to see that vault unsealed." The way Ragnook said that told Loki it was more then just a comment, but more something sinister in nature.

"It was sealed? I know Harry was but an infant at the time and thus he would have no use for the vault, but why would it be sealed?" Loki questioned.

"On the night your daughter and her husband were killed I was visited by both Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, he is the current Minister of Magic. Both were very interested in the vault for different reasons. And yet they both agreed that the vault and everything inside it was to be sealed until young Harry came of age. However as his grandfather, you have the power to unseal it and, once it is connected to your own vault you may take what you wish from it. I never learned why they wanted it sealed, they did not even allow for the will to be read before it was sealed." Ragnook explained. "I have been bothered by this fact for quite some time."

Loki also found this troubling. Why would anyone refuse to allow a will to be read, regardless of how long it had been since the person died? And more to the point what reason could there be to seal a vault? "Are there not other members of the Potter family?" Loki questioned.

"James Potter was the last of the Potter line, sans Harry of course, to my knownledge. Other then your grandson there is no other who could claim the vault through direct blood line."

"Through direct blood line? I take it then that the Potter family has ties to other blood lines?" Loki questioned.

"A few with close enough ties that they could make attempts at the vault, and even claims on your grandson as family. It is beyond me why none have attempted though as the sealing of the vault was not made public knownledge."

Now that was interesting news, as well as something for Loki to look into, yet another thing for the list, and another time.

"When next I visit I would like to look more into these families if possible, however for now I would like the vault unsealed."

"Very well." Ragnook took some papers from a goblin that entered and handed them to Loki along with a quill. "I will need you to sign these, a new key should be ready before you leave." At Loki's surprised look Ragnook gave him a smirk, "As you said your time in this world is limited. I had a rush put onto the key as you are a vauled client of ours."

Loki smiled. "My thanks." He then set to work signing what needed to be signed, looking over the papers carefully. While he trusted Ragnook and the goblins not to trick him, he knew better then to just sign whatever was asked of or put infront of him. Many had tried to trick him in the past while he had been doing work for his father. None had been able to but he had grown into the practice of checking and then double checking everything over before signing as a result. Once done he handed the stack back to Ragnook for inspection.

"Good, everything appears to be in order." The stack was then set aside for now. "You key should be ready soon and then someone will take you down to both your vault and the Potter vault. I would recommend taking some money out and purchasing some books from the local store. These should prove an intersting read." Ragnook handed him a piece of parchment with some titles on it, a few titles even had page numbers. "They have to do with what happened the night your daughter died. I think you should read what people have written about it as well as about your grandson. You are planning to allow him to take part in the wizarding world, correct?"

"I hadn't given it much thought, though as it is the world Lilias grew up with I believe I shall. It will give Harry something to connect him to his parents, something more then what is in their vault anyway." Loki nodded.

"Then you should read what many of the children he will most likely meet have grown up reading about in regards to him."

Most of the titles were history books that Loki had flipped through eariler that day. But a few of them made him raise his eyes brows. "The adventures of The Boy Who Lived?" He questioned.

"It is what most call your grandson," Ragnook answered, "Though they are little more then adventure books," he continued.

The door opened and a goblin walked in and presented Loki with a newly made key.

"Ah your key is finish, as it is a master key to both vaults, any old keys to either vault will be rendered useless. Simply follow them down to your vaults and take what you wish. Should you require any further assisstance simply inform your guide and you be brought back here." Ragnook informed Loki.

"I doubt I will be troubling you more then I already have, at least for today. Thank you for your help. I may not be back for some time, but when I return I shall have need of you again." Loki said as he stood.

"I shall have the list of families with ties to Harry at the ready for that time." Ragnook nodded.

Loki smiled. "Thank you again, old friend." He then gave a polite bow and followed the other goblin out of the room. After he left, Ragnook looked at the family tree on the parchment that still sat before him, "May the allfather have mercy on your enemies, Harry..." he whispered to himself.

~w~

18 year old Darcy Lewis, who was by no means an innocent young woman, was still toweling off her hair as both she and her recent companion for a night exited the bathroom.

"Got to say, that wasn't that bad." She smirked at him as he was still doing up his jeans.

He gave a slightly breathy laugh and smiled at her. "So does that mean next time we can go out? Cause as fun as your room is I'm sure we could have more fun outside as well." He asked her.

"Slow down there a little Romeo, as fun as it would be to get back to nature with you I ain't into doing it in the bush." Darcy said as she dropped the towel and walked over to him. "Beside my toys will never all fit in one backpack." She added, then started pushing him to the door. "Now I have a paper to write and eventually I have to write it. So you, out. NOW!"

"I'll call you." The guy called back in a desperate tone as she closed the door.

"And I so won't be holding my breath." She said to herself before turning around. Darcy stopped when she noticed she wasn't as alone as she thought she was, even though there had been no one else in the small dorm room a moment ago. The guy was tall, and covered in leather, not to mention hot as hell. "Hey, um, are you here to fuck me or kill me, cause either way there are worse ways to go by someone as hot as you." She threw him a wink. "Though just to let you know if you are here to fuck, that itch has already been scratched."

Loki raised a brow in confusion as to why she would think that, as well as tell him that she had already done such an activity with someone. "Are you one Darcy Lewis?" He asked her, somewhat cautiously.

"Yep." She answered, popping the P.

Loki took a moment to both look her over as well as the room filled with its various knick knacks and strange devices, trying not to stare at the pair of under garments hanging on a hook on the wall, or the fact she was nude. "My name is Loki Odinson, and, well, how to put this..." he said, trying to think of how to break the news to her. "I have just learned that I am your father." Loki figured it was best to just get it out there as he was quickly running out of time. "I'm afraid I do not have the time at this point to explain everything to you but I shall return as soon as I am able to and answer all of your questions in time." Loki turned to look at her after hearing her hop around and found her struggling into a sweater and a pair of jeans at the same time.

When her head finally found the hole it was suppose to go through she looked him over and smirked. "Wow, mom always did say you were a god in bed, didn't think she meant physically too."

Loki had to fight to keep from sighing as he wondered just what kind of woman he had bedded that night all those years ago, which resulted in...this. "As I have said," he stated in a slightly strained voice. "I am in a hurry. When I next am able to visit this realm I shall come find you and answer your questions, as well as introduce you to your nephew..." Here Darcy cut him off.

"Wait, your serious?" Darcy stated, "I was just kidding before...um...kinda, mom really did say you were a god in bed, that much is true, but, your saying I have a sister or brother, and they had a son too?" she asked with an arched eyebrow and a tone of obvious interest now.

Loki sighed. "You had a sister, she died four years ago along with her husband. Their son is currently in my care. But that is for another time I'm afraid as I really must return to Asgard before the Allfather grows angry with my dallying. Good day my daughter, we shall speak again." And then Loki was gone, off to the spot where the Bifrost would open to take him home.

Darcy stared at the spot where Loki had just been and blinked a few times. "What?" She then went to her laptop and looked up Asgard, Allfather, and more importantly Loki Odinson. What she read had her eyes bugging out for a while before she calmed down some. "I'm a god baby." She breathed. "Fuck me, my father's a god..." she added as it really registered after a moment. Slowly Darcy got up and walked over to her stereo, turning on some music she started to dance around the room. "I'm a god baby! I'm a fucking god baby! Take that you stuck up bitches!" She threw the finger to her window where she could see some of the 'popular' girls who often made fun of her for not knowing who her father was were sitting. "My dad's a god and your's is not! Ha!"

~w~

Dumbledore didn't seem to be able to catch a break, he was trying to read the Dailey Prophet while really contemplating what to do about the Dursleys and Harry's dissappearance, when a letter came through the window attached to an owl's leg, as he undid the letter from the owl's legs, he sighed. It was an official Gringrotts letter, 'What do those little ankle biters want NOW?' he thought irritablly. Opening the letter with another sigh, Dumbledore read through the letter, not really reading what it said, not at first, but soon he was rereading it and giving it his full attention.

 _Dear Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _We hope to find you well, this letter is to inform you that you are no longer the magical or legal guardian of one Harry James Potter, as another relative has taken over his care, again, hope you are well. Also as you are no longer Harry James Potter's magical guardian, the key, any keys in your posscession will no longer work, and your access to the Potter vaults have been cut off._

 _Sincerely: Director Ragnook, head of Gringrotts London._

Dumbledore couldn't believe his eyes, he'd lost guardianship over Harry? He just couldn't understand how this had happened. And what did they mean another relative had taken over Harry's care? Harry was missing as far as he knew and any family that could claim Harry as theirs had been kept from doing so for four years. Had one of them been able to slip past him? He needed answers, he needed to speak with this Ragnook right away.

Pushing aside his chair Dumbledore quickly flooed to Gringotts and demanded to speak with Gringotts. He tried to compose himself as he took a seat before the regal looking goblin.

"I recived your letter, care to explain what this is all about. What relative has claimed guardianship over Harry Potter?" Dumbledore inquired.

Ragnook had expected this of course, even planned for it, Dumbledore and Fudge had been stymying the Goblins for years now, and now, it was time to turn the tables on them.

"As you are no longer Harry Potter's guardian I am under no laws to tell you anything more regarding this matter then what I have in my letter, _wizard_." Ragnook answered smuggly.

"Do not give me that. Harry Potter has been missing for some time. I must know who it is claiming him and ensure the boy's safety at least." Dumbledore needed to know and get this relative on his good side, his plans needed Harry for them to work.

"I can assure, _wizard_ , you that the boy is perfectly safe where he is, however this still changes nothing. The matters of Harry Potter are for his family and his family alone." Ragnook informed him.

"But see here-" Dumbledore began only to be cut off.

"No wizard, you see here, the matter of the boy now lays with his house and you have no buisness investigation or interfering in the affairs of a Most Ancient and Noble house when you are only from a Noble one. This matter is closed, kindly remove yourself from my office or I shall be forced to have you thrown out." Ragnook was greatly enjoying himself and the look of utter confusion on Dumbledore's face as the wizard floundered about for something to say to try to turn things around. "I am sure there is still time for word of you being tossed out of Gringotts to make tonight's paper." Ragnook added. That seemed to be what finally got it through to Dumbledore that it was time to leave. The aged wizard said nothing as he stood and left, the confusion not leaving his face. Once the doors closed Ragnook let out a long laugh at finally getting one up on the old fool.

 **AN: From darkoraclegirl: Thank you to everyone who's commented on this story, it's always great to hear back from readers and know that all of you are enjoying this story so far. Both myself and Ogremen look forward to writing the next one as well as hearing your feed back on each chapter, so don't be afraid to post a comment on them.**  
 **From Ogremen: Yeah, we want to hear your thoughts, theories, what YOU think will happen next, not to mention what you thought of the chapter, your favorite moments, what you think of whats happened in it, and what you hope to see, hope not to see, and hope will happen next! Remember people, the more you review, the more we are encouraged to get the next chapter out sooner!**  
 **From darkoraclegirl: Also everyone do not be afraid to ask questions if you don't understand something that is happening in the story. We will be more then happy to answer the ones we can, but know that we aren't going to spoil anything that hasn't happened yet.**  
 **From Ogremen: Yeah, we just want to hear your theories, thoughts, and hopes, after all, its only been what, a week since we posted the first chapter, and already nearly 200 people have followed the story,a nd nearly 125 people have favorited it! Also, if anyone is interested, check out my profile here on FF for more of my challenges, like the one this story is based on! ^w^**  
 **From darkoraclegirl: Yeah Ogremen has a lot of great ideas and people should really take a look at them. At the least you could find inspiration in his challagenes and at best you could find yourself writing an amazing story bacause you accepted one of his challenages. So be sure to take a look. Anyways again thank you to all our readers. We hope we can continue to bring to you this great story and that you continue to enjoy it as you have been.**


	3. New Friends and New Problems

**AN: From darkoraclegirl: Firstly we would like to thank all the people kind enough to leave comments and reviews on this story. On they are:**  
 **Rori Potter**

 **Silvermane1**

 **Buterflypuss**

 **LordXeenTheGreat**

 **Gime'SS**

 **Jeanette9a**

 **Althalus57**

 **The Apex Predator 01**

 **GuardianDragon98**

 **Outofthisworldgal**

 **Slytherin's Pimp**

 **Silvyrfox**

 **Otsutsuki no Yami**

 **lorenachiquita**

 **Rafiz Sterna**

 **oneoddtodd**

 **Aria Dragoncrest**

 **theworldiscrazy**

 **NATWEST**

 **.9**

 **Drakenn**

 **And on Archive of our own:**

 **Amethystle**

 **Fenrix_Shadowbane**

 **snape_lust**

 **Omlette87**

 **It really means a lot to us that you all took the time to, not only read our story but to tell us your thoughts on it. It's great motivation and really makes us feeling good about the world we've created, so thank you to all of you. Now to the people who have complained about certain things about this story, it would help us more if you were to give us an example as to where we seem to have gone wrong in the story/grammer/spelling. The people who have commented on there needing a better line break, I hope we have corrected this matter for all of you. And to the person who said that we spelt certain names differently in parts of the last chapter, as I said before it would help if you gave an example of where this is. Otherwise we might miss these things and thus they will happen again. We want this story to be enjoyable for all but we will need your help to fix things with it so please, if you spot something that is wrong in this chapter please comment on it and let us know. Message me or Ogremen about it if you don't want to leave a comment. The only way for us to get better is with help from our readers. So do not be afraid to point out our mistakes when you see them.**  
 **Now on to the chapter ^w^**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Dumbledore left Gringrotts in shock as he returned to Hogwarts. He barely noticed anything as he returned to his office and dropped heavily into his chair. Harry had been claimed by an unknown person, he'd been shut out of not only the vaults, which he had secretly been accessing through a corrupt goblin, but any information regarding that family, and he had nothing to turn this all around. Things were well and truly fucked.

"How could this have happened?" He questioned himself as he turned over every event that had happened. There had been no signs that anything was going wrong, nothing to suggest someone was getting close to taking that which he had such a good hold on, only for it all to just fall away from him in the blink of an eye with no one able to tell him just who had been at the center of it all.

Running a hand down his face, Dumbledore decided that it was time to let the Order know of what had happened. The only thing he could hope to get from telling them was that one of them would know something or have a connection that could be used to learn the identity of this mystery relative. Someone had to know and someone was bound to talk.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Another visit with Eir for Harry, this time it was just Frigga with him as Loki had gone to take care of some things else where. Harry wasn't sure where, as Loki had been in a hurry and there were a lot of words used that he hadn't understood, but at least he knew that Loki would return in a few hours and most likely tell him everything that had happened. For now though Harry had to just do as Eir told him to while she mended his body some more.

Harry's mind, with nothing better to do, drifted slight to earlier that day, when Frigga had taken him out to walk around the market area. It had been an exciting time as there were so many things he had never imagined could exsist before, and the smells were amazing too. Frigga had even gotten him some pastries that had fresh berries in them, those had been so good. His eyes ran over everything, trying to take it all in before stopping on a figure off to the side of the market.

It was a young girl, Harry guessed that she was close to his age, and the first thing he noticed about her was her hair, it was red with blond highlights appearing almost like a river of fire and hung down to her shoulders. Then he noticed the plain dress that covered her thin frame, though not as thin as he had once been, she still appeared thinner then most girls her age and yet Harry could tell she was stronger then most of those girls. She wore nothing on her dirt covered feet and when he really looked at her, he realized she was really dirty though it was hard to tell in some places what was dirt, and what was tanned skin. Her blue eyes suddenly locked with his and Harry froze in place, not sure what to do as the girl seemed to stare at him. A sudden shout from one of the stall keepers broke the girl's lock on Harry and she bolted away down an alley.

Harry had turned to Frigga when he heard her sigh.

"Not all children have families I fear, Harry. Some, like that girl, are alone and forced to live on the streets. It's heart breaking to see them struggling to get by." She had told him.

Harry had looked back at the alley as he continued to follow Frigga through the market, the girl in the back of his mind. Even now as Harry sat still for Eir, he wondered about that girl and why she was alone. Did her parents die like his did?

Then Harry recalled the two boys he'd seen while waiting for Frigga to finish talking to some women. He could tell the boys weren't related from their appearances, and just like the girl from eariler they appeared close to his age. However the two boys appeared to be in some kind of trouble as a small group of men were gathered around them, one of the boys was fighting some of the men while the other was being held back by one of the men, a small bunch of dead birds off to the side of the boy being held.

The boy being held back, had dark hair in a slightly mangled mop on his head, a few small leaves sticking out here and there, his brown eyes locked on the boy that was fighting as he struggled to get free of the one holding him, twisting his lith body about wildly. At one point Harry saw the boy reach for a small knife attached to the belt around the boy's waist but the one holding him easily stopped the boy and tossed the knife away. The boy had on simple cloth like pants and a brown tunic and, much like the girl and the boy fighting, he wore nothing on his feet.

The boy fighting however was very different however. He could easily tower over Harry with his height and the boy's arms were far larger then any other child's Harry had seen before. Even Dudley's large arms would look smallish compaired to this boy's arms. In fact the boy's whole body was much more muscled then Harry had thought possible for someone at that age. The boy fighting had dirty blond hair that hung almost down to his jaw, Harry wondered how it didn't block the boy's blue eyes from seeing what he was hitting as he swung at his attackers. From the looks of the boy fighting, it was clear this wasn't the first time he had gotten into a fight, as he was holding his own against the men easily.

Harry's eyes whipped back to the other boy as the man holding him let out a cry of pain. The man was holding his right eye as the boy he'd been holding dove for the knife and jabbed it into the man's leg before tossing it to the fighting boy, who used it to slash the stomach of one of his attackers before slamming his fist into the face of the other, the two boys then grabbed the dead birds and ran for it, disappearing out of sight before the men had a chance to recover.

All in all Harry had been amazed by what he had seen the boys do on their own, as he'd never seen anything like it before.

Then there was the girl Harry had seen on his way to the Healing Chamber, like the other girl and the two boys he'd seen before, only no one really seem to bother with her any more then to throw her a dirty look. The girl had had blond hair that was very dirty and a seemingly tangled poof on the top of her head as if it had never seen a brush before. Her eyes surprised Harry as one appeared to be blue while the other was green, something he'd never seen someone having before. Like the first girl she wore a plain white dress that was dirty and nothing on her feet and her body, though thin had more muscle then other girls. She was just leaning against a wall in the shade staring at nothing.

Something Harry did find odd was that there was a guard not far from where the girl was resting, seemingly watching the girl. This wouldn't be so odd if it wasn't for the fact that the guard was dressed different from the others Harry had seen, almost like he was trying not to be noticed as he watched this one girl. And when the girl eventually pushed away from the wall and walked away, the guard began to follow her at a distance. Harry had thought to question Frigga about this but decided not too. After all it wasn't his place to question such things.

All four of those children's appearances suggested to Harry that all of them had nothing and no one. Sure Frigga had confirmed that with the first girl he had seen, but she had not seen the other three. Four orphan kids. Harry knew what it felt like to have no parents and to not be wanted by those around you, that had been his life at the Dursleys before he found Loki.

And speaking of Loki the doors to the chamber opened and Loki strolled in, smiling at Harry and breaking him of his thoughts.

"I am sorry that took so long Harry. I learned much while I was away and I am sure you will find what I have to share with you later very interesting." Loki greeted his grandson before giving his mother a kiss on the check.

"Welcome home Loki, I trust things went well on Midgard?" She asked him.

"In a way..." Loki answered hesitantly. "I was able to tend to matters at Gringotts with ease, however I have learned a thing or two that I was not aware of before. However all of that will be explained later as I am tired from my trip and I am sure Harry would like to spend some time with me. Perhaps we might speak later of what I found, without father or Thor?"

Frigga frowned at that but nodded, clearly this was something important to Loki that he did not wish to share with the rest of his family. "Of course Loki, I will come find you at a later time to hear what you have learned." She then turned to Harry and smiled at him. "I enjoyed spending today with you Harry, I hope we can do it again some time."

Harry returned the smile and nodded, having enjoyed himself as well and wanting to spend more time with his great grandmother.

Frigga gave Loki a smile before leaving the chamber.

Loki turned to Eir and questioned, "Will Harry be much longer?"

Eir shook her head. "I believe I have done enough for this visit, though I do expect to see him back soon." She fixed Loki with a look that brokered no argument.

Loki nodded. "I will have him brought back here in a few days. Come along Harry." Loki took Harry's hand and helped him down off the table before leading him back to Harry's wing.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

For three hours Loki taught Harry some of the more basic spells and worked to strengthen Harry's magic for later practices, during which Loki was able to get Harry talking about this and that, getting him more comfortable with opening up to family. Harry even let it slip that he did wish he had siblings from time to time.

At the end of the three hours Frigga came by to hear what it is Loki wanted kept from his father and brother. Sitting down with both Loki and Harry to hear the news that Loki appeared to be struggling to find words for.

"What did you learn on Midgard Loki, is everything alright?" Frigga gently prodded him.

Loki gave a small sigh. "In a manner of speaking, I suppose..." He straighted up some in his seat. "While meeting with the goblins, more to the point Ragnook, I learned that Lilias was not my only daughter with a mortal." At Frigga's disapproving look Loki quickly added, "Thor is more at fault for this then I."

"Go on." Frigga promped.

Loki took a breath and explained that he highly suspected that it happened during the three days he and Thor had gone missing during a feast after consuming a large amount of drink. That he had not been aware of this child as he could not truly recall those three days due to how drunk he had been during them.

"So you have another daughter on Midgard who lives? That is wonderful news, when might we meet her?" Frigga asked, egar to see this young woman for herself.

"I have another aunt?" Harry asked Loki with wide eyes. He really hoped that this aunt wouldn't be like his aunt Petunia and hate him.

Loki smiled and nodded to Harry. "Yes, her name is Darcy and..." Loki trailled off as he recalled his meeting with here. "She is...odd..."

"Odd?" Frigga questioned.

Loki turned to Harry. "Harry I believe this part is best left unheard by you for now. I promise it is nothing you need fear. Perhaps you would like to go play?"

Harry wanted to stay and hear more about his aunt but he wasn't going to disobey Loki. "Alright." He said sadly before getting out of his seat and headed for his room.

"Loki?" Frigga raised a brow at the sudden request for Harry to leave.

"Mother I do not honestly know what to make of Darcy. When she first saw me, she thought I was there to either bed her or kill her, and then she openly admitted to having already been bedded just moments before my arrival. The language she used is vulgar at best and she openly stood naked before me for some time before finally dressing herself." Loki explained in exhasperation. "I have never met anyone like her before and I dread what all of Asgard would make of such a woman. And I know father would never approve of her." Loki sunk down in his chair.

Frigga took all of this in before giving Loki an amused look. "She sounds quite the character," She then became serious, "I can see why you wanted this kept away from your father and brother, however you know this can not remain so forever. You will have to tell them one day."

Loki sighed. "I know mother. However I just do not believe she is ready to meet them. I almost dread having Harry meet her for fear of what she might say. You should've seen the state of her chambers."

"Come now Loki, some women are a litlte messy." Frigga waved off with an amused tone.

"Mother, there was plates and bowls of molding food next to her bed, under garments hanging from hooks on the wall, and I do not want to think of what that thing I saw half under that chair could be." Loki had to cover his eyes at the memory of the room. "How could I bring a woman like her to Asgard? More so how can I bring Harry to her?"

Frigga stared at her son in surpirsed at how his daughter's chambers were described. She had thought little as to what he claimed she'd said to him, but this was different.

"Do not misunderstand mother, I do want her to be part of my life now that I know she is there, I just can not see her being welcomed by others here." Loki sighed, and he meant it he truly did want to be part of Darcy's life now that she was in his. It was just the thought of bringing her before the Allfather and what might come out of her mouth had him scared for her.

Frigga nodded, as she could see why he was afraid to let word of Darcy to spread. "Well, perhaps the time just is not right for her to come to Asgard. You said she is young?"

Loki nodded. "I believe her to be 18."

"Then maybe she needs time to mature. Allow her time to grow on Midgard, let her meet her nephew and for them to spend time with each other from time to time. This might help her to settle down and become more mature. When the time is right you can bring her to meet us." Frigga advised.

Loki sighed, he could see this working in a way, however was Darcy really the kind of woman to change like that? And how long might it take for her to become someone he could present to his father and brother, let alone all fo Asgard? "I suppose time will tell."

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Harry knew he shouldn't be doing this, Loki had told him to go play with his toys and yet here he was, dressed in his more 'common' Asgardian clothes, as Loki called them, heading back to the market in search of the children he had seen. He had no idea where in the market to begin looking for them, and he knew the one with the guard following her could lead to word of this getting back to Loki and thus lead to him getting in trouble, however he really wanted to talk to those kids.

Going down one of the alleys in the market Harry walked around crates and barrels as he went further in. He wasn't sure if this was one of the alleys that the kids could've gone down but it was a place to start. He just prayed he didn't get lost along the way.

A small thud from behind him made Harry jump and start to turn before he was forced up against one of the alley walls by the fire haired girl he had seen that day, her blue eyes a blaze as she glared at him.

"A noble child would only come down here to try to hurt someone under them. Is that what you are doing here?! Come to hurt a girl with no family?" She growled at him.

Harry paniced slightly, he hadn't thought she would get mad at him just for being there. "N-no, I would never hurt you." He answered.

"Lies!" She shouted as she drew her fist back to hit him.

"I don't have parents." This seemed to make her pause, "My parents died when I was one year old, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle and cusion, they hated me and punished me when I did something wrong. They made me cook and clean for them and beat me whenever they wanted to. I only got away when I found my grandfather. He took me away from them. I hate people like them." Harry explained.

The girl stared into his eyes for a while before letting him go. "You aren't lying? I didn't think nobles did that kind of thing."

Harry was glad she wasn't mad at him any more. "I'm Harry."

She raised a brow at that. "Harry? That's a funny name." She commented. "My name is Runa."

Harry smiled at her. "That's a pretty name. Can we be friends Runa?" He asked in a small, unsure voice.

Runa stared at him, surprised that he wanted to be friends with her. "You want to be friends with me?" She asked him in surprize. When Harry nodded she looked away in thought. No one had ever wanted to be her friend before, but at the same time no one really wanted her around. Harry seemed different from everyone else and he claimed to know what it was like to be unwanted and alone, but this could all be a trick to hurt her. She hadn't survived as long as she had by blindly trusting people. However she was tired of being alone, and if Harry really meant that he wanted to be her friend, then maybe she should let him. "Alright Harry, I guess we can be friends." Runa jumped as Harry suddenly hugged her, much to her surprize.

"Thank you Runa!" He cheered, causing Runa to laugh at how silly he was.

Runa smiled as she pulled away from Harry, something inside her told her that things might just be changing for the better for her.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Dumbledore looked around his office at the gathered memebers of the order. Alastor Moody stood close to both the fire place and door, at the ready should anyone barge in unannoused, sitting in one of the chairs around the office was Arabella Figg looking almost as worried as he felt as well as having some idea as to what this meeting was about, then there was Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Minerva McGonagall who he was not looking forward to telling about Harry's disappearance or anything else regarding the boy, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin who some how looked both more tired then normal yet full of energy and ready to take off after Harry the second he knows where to find him as he had been informed already of Harry's absence, Rubeus Hagrid who was greatly confused as to why this meeting could have been called, Severus Snape who knew part of what was going to be disgussed at this meeting, and Sturgis Podmore who with luck would be able to use his contacts at the Ministry to get Dumbledore some answers.

"Thank you all for coming, I apoloize for the sudden call, however I fear this is a very pressing matter." Dumbledore began. "Four months ago I recived troubling news regarding Harry Potter. He had ceased to be at the home of his relatives, and when questioned his relatives could tell me nothing more then that a man had taken him from their home."

"What of the wards you had placed over that house?" Minerva inquired.

"The wards were still intact, suggesting that the one to take the boy meant him no harm. Arabella, what do you know of this man?" Dumbledore asked as he turned to her.

"Well I was on the street that night and saw a man enter the Dursley house, but I couldn't get a good look from where I was. I know he was a tall, thin man, well dressed in Muggle clothes and with dark hair. Other then that I'm afraid I don't know anything, and the Dursleys have been very tight lipped about the matter." Arabella answered. "One thing I do know about that man is that he had this look of power about him."

"What do you mean he had a 'look of power' about him?" Alastor questioned.

"I'm not sure how else to word it. The man looked as if he was powerful, despite eveything else I could see about him." Arabella answered.

"Did the family seem to know him?" Minerva questioned her.

Arabella shook her head. "They gave no indecation that they did. In fact from the sounds of things, though the man was a stranger to them they hated him and, if I am correct they might have hinted to him being a wizard."

"How so?" Remus asked her.

"Well, when I was able to get something out of them they meantioned that they were disgusted that 'his kind' had entered their home. And from what I have seen during my time posted on that street they appear to hate anything to do with the Wizarding World." Arabella explained.

That had some members of the Order frowning. They had not known that Harry's relatives hated anything to do with magic. And got some of them to wonder just what kind of life Harry had amongst the Dursleys, Remus however suspected the worst, having heard of how Lily's own sister had treated her.

"I have been doing what I can to try to find Harry on my own, however earlier today I recived a letter from Gringotts. In this letter I was informed that Harry has been claimed by a member of his family, and when I went to Gringotts to get answers I was blocked by the goblins from any such answers." Dumbledore told them.

"What? Another member of Harry's family?" Remus questioned. "But that's not possible. Lily only had one sister and James was the last of his family until Harry was born."

"However there are families that could claim the boy due to blood ties." Alastor pointed out. "The Malfoys come to mind, via Narcissa."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, I have already looked into them myself and there is no trace of him being with them. Also none of that family match what Arabella saw."

"Is it possible there was family we missed?" Hagrid asked.

"I don't see how. After all, once You-know-who died any members of that family would've had attention drawn to them, at least those who are witches or wizards." Minerva pointed out. "I knew it was a mistake to leave the boy with those people. I _warned_ you Albus."

Dumbledore sighed at her. "That does not matter right now Minerva. All that matters is finding Harry Potter and ensuring his safety."

On that everyone could agree on. Harry Potter needed to be found, and, if he was in the hands of someone they felt would do harm to him, they needed to remove him from that person's care right away.

"I will make inquires at the Ministry, if there is a member of the boy's family that was over looked, I am certain I can find them." Sturgis voiced.

"I'll ask some of my contacts, might get lucky." Mundungus shrugged uncaringly.

Dedalus, Elphias, and Emmeline all voiced that they would check with the people they knew before they, along with Mundungus and Sturgis, left to begin their searches.

"Well this is a fine mess you've gotten into Albus," Alastor noted. "How could you let something like this happen?"

Remus stood. "I had best get out there as well and begin looking for Harry." He turned a small glare at Dumbledore. "I hope he is safe wherever he is."

Dumbledore could hear the growl behind those words and gave a small nod, he knew that Harry's disappearance was his own fault, and as such he was the only one to blame for this.

Remus, seeing that Dumbledore had accepted that this was his fault, turned and left to begin his own search for his late friends missing son.

"Well I'll speak with those that will still speak with me, see about finding this 'tall thin man of power'." Alastor said as he too made his leave.

"I fear there is no more we can do but hope that their searches come to bare fruit." Severus said as he stood. All of the members of the Order who had contacts that could look into this matter without drawing too much attention to it, were already out looking for the boy, there was nothing anyone still remaining in the room could do. "I expect to be kept informed." Severus then left.

Minerva sighed as she got to her feet. "Come Arabella, let's get you something to eat before you leave."

Arabella nodded and stood, taking a moment to turn to Dumbledore and ask, "What should I do now?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Remain at your post. It is possible that a member of the Dursley family may yet give you something to help find Harry. Until we know where he is, and more importantly who he is with, we must keep trying."

Arabella nodded in understanding before she left with Minerva.

"How could something like this happen?" Hagrid asked Dumbledore. "And to Harry no less. He's only a little boy." It was clear Hagrid was very worried for Harry and feared the worst.

"I do not know Hagrid. I had thought I had looked into every possiblity, that I had placed enough wards to protect him. Whoever this relative is that has Harry, they clearly out smarted me and were ready to disappear with him the moment they had him. But we will find him and, if need be, bring him some place safe, I promise you that."

Hagrid nodded, though it wasn't what he wanted to hear, it was better then nothing. "Right, well I best be getting back home, Fang's likely getting hungry." He said before leaving.

Once alone Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh. He had been hoping that Arabella would give them something that would tell them right away who it had been that had taken Harry, but what she had given them was only more questions. Who could this man with a 'look of power' be, what was his relation to Harry, and where had he taken Harry that they could not track? So many more questions then when the meeting had started, and the goblins were still refusing to answer any of his questions, no mater how carefully he worded them. Even his goblin contact had been unable to give him anything, apparently citing he was dodging some very pointed questions as things were.

Running a hand through his hair Dumbledore let out another heavy sigh. "Harry Potter, where could you be?"

 **AN: So, consider this mostly filler, or a step towards some real $h!t to go down in the next chapter, after all, we had to take a look at some of the other stuff going on, right? ; ) Anyway, sorry this chapter is shorter, but, like we said, its mostly filler ^^**  
 **Remember, as mentioned in chapter 2, the more reviews you leave, the more we are encouraged to continue ^^ But please, before you review, make it something meaningful, like, your favorite part or moment, what you hope to see happen, or think will happen, maybe even who you hope to see Harry end up with, along with who you think we might pair Loki with ;P**


	4. Shit Hits the Fan, Part 1

**AN: Now, you noticed we have mentioned those who have left positive reviews, and one who didn't, on the last chapter, one review had to be removed as it was left by an obvious troll, something both I, Ogremen, and Oracle, are not fans of. Personally, I would like to make it clear that, while we will list the names of those who left good reviews and thank them here in the AN, we will make a special note for those who left what we asked for back in chapter 2, along with some that are worth special responses to! ^w^**

 **In regards to sarahpotter42'S reveiw, it will be a chapter or two away, but something of that sort will be happening ; )**

 **In regards to Stephanie MRV, so many things that, if we were to answer them, would spoil the story, so, no spoilers for you ;P**

 **In regards to psion53, Harry deserves some Asgardian friends, unfortunitly, we couldn't use noble children, as they would have that proverbial stick up their ass to some extent, so we went with orphans instead, although, they all have something in their backstories that make other Asgardians look down on them, as for what, thats for future chapters to reveal ;P**

 **In regards to Drakenn, Volstagg is a noble warrior, as such, his children are of noble birth, we don't want Harry mixing with that kind of crowd JUST yet, so, we don't want to confirm or deny one way other the other, sorry :(**

 **In regards to Kain Vixenheim, thanks for the idea, were totally using that down the road when the events of Thor happen ;)**

 **In regards to jeanette9a, this is from Ogremen, I just felt i had to say this, its a SMALL spoiler, but, its kinda obvious when you think about it, Harry will be seeing to it that they will be caired, specifics will be in a future chapter though ;)**

 **In regards to jonnywolf, darn, someones smart ;)**

 **In regards to Silvermane1, pairings will be discussed in SOME detail at the AN at the end of this chapter, please hold off till then thanks ^w^ Happy your enjoying the story so much though!**

 **In regards to JMandrake, Thanks for the review, were trying to combine some cliches with original ideas, so far people seem to be enjoying this twist to an old take of Loki being related to Harry ^w^**

 **In regards to Fenrix_Shadowbane, as I said when I replied to your comment there is no plan for Runa and the other orphans, or even Asgard to learn that Harry is Loki's grandson just yet. That will come later in the story. And your suggestion for Dumbles is loved lol.**

 **In regards to Atmybestiamthworst, Runa and the other children are without families so naturally she wouldn't be use to being hugged by anyone. We've also not spoken about kicking Dumbles out of Hogwarts for what he's done. We have a plan for him but hey, no spoilers :p lol.**

 **To all others, thanks for being and staying postive, now enough thanking everyone and on to the chapter, thats what your REALLY want after all, isn't it? w**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

When Runa told Harry to follow her, he'd done so without question, wondering where his new, and first real friend, was taking him. Though as the traveled further from the palace, he began to worry if he'd be able to get back in time to keep Loki and everyone from noticing his absense.

"Runa, where are we going?" He asked after a while, all the turns they had taken were starting to get confusing in his head.

"Don't worry Harry. I'll make sure you get back to the market later so you can go home. But you can not tell anyone about the place I am taking you. I'm taking a big chance trusting you with this secret, so you better keep it." Runa told him.

Harry nodded. He had no plans to tell anyone that he had gone to where ever she was taking him as he was sure he'd get in big trouble with his family for it.

After a while Harry could make out a wall with a gate in the distance, the wall appeared to be a patch work of different stones and the gate was made with pieces of wood that had been put together from pieces that had been salvaged.

"Is that where we're going?" Harry asked her.

Runa nodded. "It's a different part from where most of the adults live, so don't expect to see many of them around." Runa told him before opening the gate just enough for them to slip in.

Inside Harry saw houses built from pieces of stone and wood, as if they were made from scraps rather then like the other homes he had seen. Thinking back Harry remembered his uncle Vernon talking about places called 'Slums' and how the people who lived there were 'no better then rats'.

"Runa, what's the meaning of bringing a noble brat here?"

Harry turned and found the dark haired boy he had seen eariler that day, the one that had been with the boy that had fought those men.

"He's different Ari. He's lived without a family or anyone who wanted him until recently. I don't think he means us any harm. Besides what could he do?" Runa told him.

The boy, Ari looked Harry over with a frown. "He could tell everyone where the entrance to this place is. You know that a lot of nobles want to see this place and everyone inside burn."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Harry swore to Ari.

Ari sighed and gave him a dark look. "You better not. Because if you do myself and a friend of mine will find you and make you pay."

Harry nodded in understanding, he didn't doubt that Ari would come after him if he told anyone.

Runa roll her eyes. "Ari stop it! He's the first friend I've made outside this place and I am not going to let you chase him away."

"Fine I'll stop. So what's this noble brat's name?" Ari asked.

"His name is Harry." Runa answered.

The corners of Ari's mouth twitch. "Harry? What kind of name is that?"

Runa shrugged. "I don't know. You know how weird nobles are."

Harry had started to look around him at everything and spotted the blond girl that he'd seen being followed by a guard. "Hey I've seen her before." He said without thinking.

Runa and Ari turned to look where he was looking.

"You mean Godiva?" Ari asked. "Yeah, she wanders around a lot outside of here."

"There was a guard following her when I saw her." Harry told them.

Runa rolled her eyes. "Must have thought she was going to steal something."

Harry shook his head. "He wasn't dressed like a guard but I could tell he was one, and he looked like he was trying not to be noticed."

Ari frowned at that. "A guard was following her but hiding that he was following her? That doesn't make sense."

Runa nodded. "Let's ask her about this." She suggested before walking over to her. "Godiva, did you know you were being followed when you were outside of our home?"

Godiva sighed and nodded. "Yes, I think it was the same guard as before. They rarely change who follows me."

"You knew you were being followed? And this isn't the first time?" Ari questioned.

Godiva shrugged. "When they see I am coming back here they just stop, so I never bothered to tell anyone about it. And the guards never do anything to me. It's weird."

"Why would the guards secretly follow you?" Ari asked himself.

"I don't know. Who knows what they think or even what the Allfather thinks." Godiva then noticed Harry. "I saw you with the Queen eariler today. What are you doing here?"

All eyes turned to Harry in surprise.

"You were with the Queen? What were you doing with her?" Runa questioned with narrowed eyes.

Harry quickly remembered what Loki told him to say when people questioned him about his ties to the royal family. "Prince Loki's my teacher. I'm learning magic from him." It still felt odd saying 'magic', a word he'd been forbidden from saying, the whole time he'd lived with the Dursleys.

"Prince Loki is teaching you magic? Never heard that one before." Ari commented.

"Your family must be important to the royal family then, if prince Loki chose to teach you." Godiva pointed out.

Harry just shrugged, not knowing what else to say without telling them what Loki told him not to tell anyone.

"Ari, where's Jarl? Is he not with you?" Godiva asked, when she noticed the absence of the larger boy.

Ari shrugged. "Think he's training. We ran into some trouble on the way back from hunting and he struggled a bit, or at least that's what he thinks happened. Had to toss him my knife just so we could escape."

Runa sighed in annoyance. "Come on then, let's find him before he works himself to death." She then started leading Harry someplace else. Godiva and Ari following, with Ari commenting how Jarl hates to be distrubbed when training.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

After finishing speaking with his mother about Darcy, Loki sat down in his study to look over the documents he'd taken from his daughter and son in law's vault. Things that appeared important enough, as well as having possibly been written during the last few months before their deaths.

Most of what he had found were letters that had not been sent because they had both been in hiding during that time. There were a few letters to Petunia Dursleys, that Lily had wanted to send, that included moving pictures of Harry and pleads for her sister to forgive whatever it was her husband had done to anger Petunia so. Loki set the pictures aside with a smile, the baby Harry in them smiling back at him as he kicked his little legs and waved his hands about.

Then there were a few offical documents that had clearly belonged to James Potter, letters from the Ministry that appeared to be updates regarding a group called Death Eaters and their movements. Those had been interesting to look through as they told Loki a little more about the people who'd been after his daughter and her family.

The final thing he read, was a letter to one Albus Dumbledore, a name Loki was getting sick of popping up when it came to his family. As he read through the letter he learned that Harry had a godfather name Sirius Black who they had been thinking of making their 'Secret Keeper' but that they had changed their minds, and had instead gone with another friend named Peter Petigrew. And the letter went into details that they had already cast the spell. Telling Dumbledore that if anything were to happen to them that it was Peter who must have betrayed them.

Loki made note of those two names, Sirius Black and Peter Petigrew. He would have to look into what happened to both of them when next he visited Midgard. Which was beginning to look like it would be much sooner then he'd orginally planned.

Sitting back in his chair Loki sighed. It seemed that his daughter had gotten caught up in something far larger then he'd first thought. And whatever it was, clearly this Dumbledore was at the heart of it, if not close to the heart of everything. At the very least this Dumbledore person seemed to have a hand in everything that happened to Harry after the death of his parents.

Deciding he'd read enough of the documents, Loki turned to the books Ragnook had suggested him to read. Wondering just what people had been writing about Harry, what these so called 'Adventure Stories' were about. From what he heard, these stories were very popular among children, parents buying them for their children so they can learn all about the 'Boy-Who-Lived', a stupid title, Loki felt for his grandson.

Settling into his chair Loki began to read, knowing that he wasn't going to like any of this one bit.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Jarl turned out to be the large boy that had been with Ari when Harry first saw them, and he was a lot bigger up close then Harry had thought he was. Throwing punches at a block of stone with some cloth wrapped around it to soften some of the impact. Jarl's knuckles were red and there was some blood on the cloth where he was hitting, suggesting his knuckles had split open. Sweat was dripping off his forehead in large drops and his focus was solely on the block he was hitting.

"So, who's going to try to get his attention just to get punched in the face?" Ari asked with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean who's going to get his attention? He's your friend, you do it." Runa argued.

Ari glared at her. "We might be friends, but that doesn't mean I won't get hit if I try to bother him while he's training."

"Well I'm not going to do it, and neither is Godiva!" Runa snapped.

Harry, not wanting to see this fight go on any more walked over to Jarl and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry only just managed dodge the punch Jarl threw at him thanks to the many years he'd spent avoiding Dudley's punches.

"Harry!" Runa called when she saw what happened.

"Jarl it's alright! He's with Runa." Ari told Jarl.

Jarl glanced at Ari before looking to Harry, taking note of the noble clothes he wore.

"Harry that was amazing. I've never seen anyone dodge one of Jarl's punches like that before." Ari commented with an impressed look at Harry.

"I use to have to dodge my cousin's punches a lot before my grandfather took me away to live with him." Harry explained.

Ari nodded. "You could make a good warrior, being able to dodge like that."

Runa sighed and rolled her eyes at Ari. "Ari, he's learning magic from Prince Loki." She reminded him.

"I was just saying, he could if he wanted to Runa! I wasn't saying he should or that he had to." Ari argued back.

Jarl sighed to himself. "Your giving me a headache."

"Now that we're together, we should go some place cooler. It's getting to warm outside." Godiva suggested, knowing that the heat was partly to blame for Ari and Runa going at it.

"Right. Let's get back home." Ari suggeted.

Harry's eyes widen as he realized how long he'd been gone for. Loki was bound to notice he wasn't in his room if he didn't get back soon. And if Loki caught him in the clothes he was in, he was bound to figure out that Harry was doing something he wouldn't like. "I have to get back home before I get in trouble." Harry told Runa worriedly.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'll take you back to the market then."

"Will you come back later?" Godiva asked him.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, the next time I'm not studying, or with my family, I'll come back." He promised.

Ari nodded. "Alright then Harry, we'll all keep an eye out for you and when we see you ready to come back here, one of us will bring you."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Ari. Bye." Harry waved to them as Runa lead him away.

"I think Jarl kind of likes you. He doesn't like too many people." Runa told him.

"Why not?" Harry asked her.

Runa sighed. "It has to do with his father. I'm not the best one to explain it. Let's just say that some of us are hated for our families. Godiva however is different cause no one knows who her parents are. Which makes it even more odd that guards are following her." Runa explained.

"What about Ari?" Harry questioned.

"Son of a thief. Ari saids his father had honor, but most people don't care about such things when it comes to theives." Runa explained.

Harry thought on that, remembering how people looked at him after the Dursleys started telling them that he's a thief. It wasn't the best of times. "And what about you?"

"Don't know my father, but I've been told that my mother was a Valkyrie. Though I really don't know for sure. All I know is my mother died and no one knows how. That's almost as bad as dying without honor." She explained sadly.

Harry decided one more time, to try to find out about Jarl, "Runa, please tell me about Jarl, please?"

Runa stopped walking and sighed, "Fine, if you really want to know, Jarl's father killed a man, no one knows what his reasonings were, well, at least no one other then Jarl that is. But, as I'm sure you know, no one listens to us children. I don't know where Jarl's mother is, as he doesn't like talking about his family. Not that I can blame him, there's only so many times anyone would want to try telling anyone the truth before they give up."

Harry wondered what really happened with Jarl's father but he wasn't going to bring it up, knowing that it's hard to talk about dead family, even more so after having so many people refusing to believe him.

"Come on Harry, we need to get to the market so you can go home." Runa started walking again, and Harry had to jog to catch up to her.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Loki almost slammed the book he was reading down in anger, using so much force he caused a crack to form on the desk. Every one of the books he'd read about his grandson was full of 'glorious adventers' that were nothing more than lies. The magical children of Midgard were having their heads filled with nonsense about Harry, meanwhile, Harry was suffering at the hands of the Dursleys while children believed he was having grand aventures fighting dark creatures and magic users. One story even tried to spin a tale in which Harry was betrothed to a princess! Needless to say Loki was not please in the least.

"All of these fools will pay for this insult!" Loki growled. He needed to get back to Midgard, not only to look into Sirius and Peter, but to get these book removed from their shelves and exposed for the lies they were, but their aruthors punished for writing such lies about Harry as well.

Standing Loki headed for the throne room, trying to compose himself before he reached his father. If he was going to get permission to return to Midgard, again, he had to explain his reasoning for needing to return so soon, and he can't do that if he's ready to kill the first person to annoy him.

Odin was, to be honest, a bit bored today, there hadn't been much to require his attention today. As such, it was with some bit of relief that he welcomed the sight of Loki entering the throne room for something.

"Father, I require more time on Midgard to deal with more issues that have arissen regarding Harry and our family matters on Midgard!" Loki said with some heat still in his voice. As Loki spoke, he was glad that Odin had given the guards the day off today from the throne room at least.

While glad for something to drive away his boredom this wasn't what he thought Loki was coming to him for. He thought that maybe someone had spoken against Loki teaching Harry, or maybe even had insulted Loki in such a way that it couldn't be ignored. "Explain your reasons for wanting to return to Midgard again," He ordered, clearly whatever it was had Loki fuming with rage over it, however if the reasons weren't good enough, then Loki would have to wait another time to return to Midgard and deal with this.

Loki drew a breath and tried to clam himself some more before speaking again. "I have learned of two men who were part of what happened to my daughter, one of which had betrayed my daughter and her husband's trust, and the other I was not made aware of who would've been a far better choice to care for my grandson then my daughter's adopted sister and her family, and yet I was never told of him. Then there are the lies being told to the magical children of Midgard about the life Harry has supposedly lead. There are books that tell fictitious tales of Harry doing battle with dark magic users and dark creatures. These people were lining their pockets while Harry suffered! If I do not correct this, then when I do finally take Harry to show him the world his mother was a part of, then the children he will meet there will believe he is something he is not! That he has done things that are impossible for a boy his age to have done." Loki explained, struggling to control his rising temper as he recalled each pack of lies in those books. One part of his mind, the part that still held reason pointed out that he should've brought at least one of the books to show his father.

This was very interesting. Two male mortals, one who betrayed Loki's family and another who Loki had not been informed of. And then there was also these authors who were writting false tales regarding Harry. This was something that Loki should take care of, however it wasn't that long ago that he'd allowed Loki to go to Midgard already. Letting Loki go a second time could raise some eyebrows among the court, who, while not knowing where Loki had gone the first time, did question just what Loki could've been doing. Some had even started to talk about Loki leaving to spy on a threat to Asgard, while this would be a good story to explain Loki's trips, it would do no good to raise panic of a possible threat.

"Can this matter not wait for another time?" Odin questioned.

Loki had to take another breath, as clearly his father wasn't getting just how important this matter is to him. "Father, there must be a reason why I was not informed as to this man, Sirius Black, and his connection to my family and I must know what happened to the man who betrayed my daughter's family. More importantly I must stop these lies about Harry! Midgard's magical children are growing up believing that Harry is doing all these things that these books claim he's done, when the day comes when they meet him themselves, they are going to expect something great. I do not want these expectations to ruin his life on Midgard."

These were proving good reason to allow Loki to return to Midgard, though he still needed to figure out how to explain his youngest son's disappearance. However the fact that these books would ruin his great grandson's honor, as well as the honor of his family, was what made the choice for him. "Very well, I shall grant your request to deal with these matters." Odin would turn the matter of explaining this trip should anyone qustion it to Frigga.

"Thank you father." Loki was glad that he had gotten permission to go, then a thought came to him. Perhaps this would serve as good chance for Loki to introduce Harry to Darcy. "May I take Harry with me?" At the raised brow Odin gave him he explained, "There is someone on Midgard I feel Harry would benefit in meeting. This may be the only chance I get to introduce him to them."

Odin sighed at this. While it could serve to explain Loki's disappearance, claiming that he had taken Harry some place for a lesson, however did Odin really want to let Loki take Harry back to Midgard, even if only for a few hours? Sighing again Odin waved his hand, "Fine, you may take him to Midgard with you."

Loki smiled. "Thank you father." He then turned and left. He had to find Harry and take him to meet Darcy. While not fully liking the idea of leaving Harry with Darcy at this point, he knew he couldn't bring Harry with him.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Harry had only just managed to get back to his room and back into the clothes he'd been wearing eariler before Loki entered his room. Though from the look on Loki's face, he had no idea just where Harry had been or that he'd disobeyed him at all.

"Harry, how would you like to meet your aunt Darcy?" Loki asked as he walked over to his grandson.

That had Harry's mood going from scared and panicked to excited. "Really? I can meet her now?"

Loki nodded. "It seems there is more on Midgard that I must take care of, and I have decided to bring you along and leave you in her care while I tend to them. When I finish, I shall collect you from her and we will return home. Now then, let us get you changed for this trip, as I do not want you to get sick while we are there." Loki walked over to Harry's waredrobe and Harry started to panic again when he remembered he'd left the clothes he'd worn while he was with Runa on the bottom of the waredrobe. Thankfully Loki seemed not to notice them as he began to remove things for Harry to wear.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Darcy had been surprised to see Loki, her father, again so soon. She was still getting use to knowing who her father is now, not to mention that her father's a god. And yet here he was again with a young boy that looked a lot like him.

"Daughter, I would like you to meet your nephew, Harry. Harry, this is your aunt Darcy." Loki introduced.

Darcy smiled at Harry. "So this is my sister's kid? S'up little man?" She greeted.

Harry was kind of at a lost as to what to say to that, having never been greeted like that before. "Hello aunt Darcy." He said shyly.

"Oh my god, you are so cute." Darcy gushed as she walked over and hugged Harry.

Loki was please to see his daughter accepting Harry. He had not been sure how this meeting would go and, as Darcy wasn't the kind of woman he had expected, he wasn't sure what to expect when he brought Harry to her.

"Now then, I have some important matters to attend to and I fear I can not bring Harry with me. Darcy will you look after to him while I am away?" Loki asked her.

Darcy didn't even think about it. "Yeah, you leave little man here with me and do what you gotta do. Sure there's something we can do while you're gone."

Loki was tempted to ask what she was thinking of, but stopped himself. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, and that just made him question if this was a good idea after all. After a moment Loki shook off his worry and gave them both a smile. "Thank you Darcy, I shall try not to be too long. Harry, remain with Darcy until I return."

Harry nodded to Loki with a smile, he had a good feeling about Darcy.

With one final look at Harry and Darcy Loki left, a part of him worrying about just what Darcy had in store for Harry, and the rest of him focused on the task at hand. He had to learn just what had happened to Sirius and Peter, and most of all, he had to stop the lies being spread about Harry.

With Loki gone, Darcy turned to Harry. "So little man, hungry?" When Harry nodded Darcy took his hand. "Great cause I am starving. Let's go get some burgers." She then pulled him along with her as she headed for her favorite dinner to grab a bite. Might not be the best food, but it was the cheapest and good for what it was worth.

As they made their way out of building to head to the restaurant, Darcy decided to ask a question, "So, have you ever tried spicey food?" Darcy asked. Harry shook his head, when he was with the Dursleys, he was never allowed to try anything, and when he ended up on Asgard, he had not had anything but hearty meats and potatoes and other veggies, not to mention nutrient potions. Darcy gasped in mock shock, "You have never had spicey food?" she then held a hand over her heart, "Well then, Demi-God nephew of mine, we need to fix that..." she said with a mischievous look in her eye.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Dumbledore 'trusted' his allies, mostly, but, he wanted to ensure that Harry was found, so had decided to hire some 'additional help'. The ones he found and hired, while not the most trust worthy looking bunch, didn't seem as bad as some of the other ones he'd looked at. Dumbledore was certain that these men could be trusted and that they would be quiet about their mission.

He explained to each of them what he needed of them, giving them leave to leave Britian if they had to, so long as they found Harry Potter and ensured his safety. They men had argued with him over the price of the services, and in the end Dumbledore agreed to the high price they asked to be paid. At this point he was willing to do almost anything just to learn Harry's where abouts.

As the men left however, Dumbledore got a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't going to go right. He just hoped that if something did go wrong, Harry wasn't the one to pay the price for it. After all, he needed the boy undamaged, well, as undamaged as he could be after his time with the Dursleys...

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Loki was growing angry as he finally located the Ministry of Magic in London, ignoring the stares of the 'common people', as he walked around with his ornate staff while also wearing a green buisness suit with a gold tie, giving him an air of purpose, and his handsome looks catching my a woman, and some mens, eyes. As he was making his way to the entrance, he was shocked to find it in a toll booth, not that he knew that was what it was. Entering it, he picked up the reciver gently, and was shocked by what he heard, " _What is your name and the nature of your visit to the Ministry today?_ " the voice on the reciever said. "I am Prince Loki of Asgard, and I am currently seeking to retress a mystery I do not like," he stated in reply with some confusion too. " _One moment please..._ " suddenly a badge popped out of the con return and Loki picked it up, and looked at it. The badge was golden and said, in bold letters, 'Prince Loki of Asgard' and underneath was, 'Offical Buisness'.

Figuring it was to serve as both idenity as well as make it easer for those at the Ministy to direct him to where he needs to go, Loki pinned the badge into place on his right breast pocket. He then jumped a little when the booth began to sink into the ground. Thankfully this quickly proved to be the passage into the Ministy, just as his magic had indicated, he just hadn't expected it to be so in this fashion.

When the booth stopped moving Loki exited it and took stock of the busy hall around him. Countless witches and wizard walking about, some chatting, some reading papers or carrying things, to one side he noticed a man selling papers. The whole hall was filled with activity and for a moment, Loki found himself marvelling at it, thinking back to how things use to be before he'd stepped in and guided them. Shaking the thought off, Loki began to move forward, he had no time to waste thinking of the past when Harry's future was being ruined by lies. At one point the mass of people began to thin into lines and Loki noticed they were all moving toward four people who appeared to be some sort of guard checking wands. Loki almost rolled his eyes, knowing that when he got up there, there would be some trouble since he does not use a wand, and the man he was going to have to face did not carry a look about him that suggested he would believe Loki to be who he claims.

"I wanted to make this quick," Loki sighed to himself. Between the slowness of the line and the chaos that he was about to ensure Loki felt he would be lucky to get Harry home by dinner time. At the very least Loki could see this working a little in his favor as it would mean the more important members of the Ministy would take notice of his business and aid in getting things done faster.

"Wand," The man said flatly and uncaringly as Loki walked up to him, hand out stretch expectantly, so used to the routine that he didn't even look up.

"I have no use for such silly things as wands," Loki told the man and tapped his badge to show who he is.

The man looked between the badge and Loki a few times before sighing. "Sir, do you know how many loonies we get claiming to be Loki? Now either hand over your wand or leave before I have your arse escorted out."

The man's tone was one Loki was use to, yet he never stopped hating. It was the tone one used to speak to a foolish child who never learned. Degrading.

"Very well then, if my badge means nothing here, then I see little point in speaking further on the matter." Loki said before using his magic to revert his clothes back to his Asgardian garb.

(AN: Song Begins: 'Battle of the Department of Mysteries song'; search that on youtube to hear the song we pictured playing at this moment)

Needless to say this little display cause an up roar amongst the gathered people and left the wand checker stunned. Sure they had all seen transfigurations before, but never on a level like this. Loki had not moved his hands, as other wandless magic users had to to perform wandless magic, and nor did he utter any spell. He had just stood there and his magic did its work. And the clothes he wore were unlike anything they had seen before, clothes that seem to radiate magic of their own while servering to make their wearer appear even more regal then he had in the suit. The only thing taking away from Loki's appearance, was the badge that had remained pinned in place during the change.

Many of the older Pure Bloods gathered quickly, recognizing Loki for who he is and began whispering in shock and excitement amongst themselves, and the younger Pure Bloods, who were quick to join the excited chatter. They seemed to believe that Loki was there to put things as they believed they should be. Some Pure Bloods even broke off from the group to send messages to the Minister about Loki's sudden appearance, and some sent word to their families, knowing that this could be the only chance they had to get in good with Loki and possibly advance their families agendas further.

Loki gave the stunned wand checker a smirk, "Does this serve to better identify me?" He questioned, knowing full well that it had the effect he'd wanted.

The wand checker stood there, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to think of what to say or do now. He'd never thought anything like this would happen, and had certainly not been trained to deal with a God trying to get into the Ministry.

Loki sighed, clearly he would get no where with this man. "If you are unable to decide if I may pass or not, then fetch one of your supieors to decide for you," Loki instructed, "I shall wait." It wasn't what he wanted to do, but he would do so if need be.

(AN: Song End)

"Prince Loki, what an honor for our humble Ministry to receive you." A portly little man, with rumpled grey hair, and a lime green bowler hat on his head, said as he jogged up to Loki. From the way the man dressed, Loki could tell he was an important figure. "Cornelius Fudge, at your service."

Loki's lips twitched into a slight smile. This was one of the two men who had sealed his daughter's vault. Loki had been planning to meet with this man at a later time, he guessed now was better then later. "Minister Fudge, I have heard of you."

This seemed to fill the Minister with pride, misplaced though it should be. "Come with me, Prince Loki. I am certain I can help you with whatever it is you need today." Fudge said as he waved the wand checker aside so Loki could pass. "I am sorry for the trouble you had, it's not often we get someone as great and important as yourself here." Fudge had noticed the badge and the reason it said on it for Loki's visit. Whatever busness Loki had, he would handle it personally, and with luck, get Loki on his side as a result.

Loki smiled a smile that did not reach his eyes at the Minister. "Excellent, I was planning to speak with you later. How...fortuitous...that we happen to meet when we did." He was lead to a private lift and wisked away to Fudge's office.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Harry watched curiously as Darcy put hotscause on his burger, to him it almost looked like ketchup, but the smell was all wrong.

"There you go," Darcy said setting the top bun on the burger and sliding it over to him. "Try that."

Harry carefully picked up his burger and took a bite of it. He chewed it for a moment, before the hotscause hit his tongue. The flavor of the scause and the heat took him by surprise after months of eating only meats, potatos, and other vegetables. The kick of the flavors and heat made Harry sweat a little, as it was his first time eating hotsauce, but he liked it.

"It's good." He managed to say before he took another bite.

Darcy smiled. "Hell yeah it's good. Hotscause goes great on everything." She told him as she took a drink of her milkshake. "I swear they put crack in it to make it so good."

Harry gave her a confused look. "What's crack?"

Darcy paused a moment, thinking about telling him but then shook her head. "Nah, not something you should worry about. Anyway eat up, there's lots still we can do while dad's away." Darcy then smiled. "Never thought I would be able to say that."

Harry was still confused, but continued to eat his burger happily. He wondered where Loki was and what he was doing, if Loki was enjoying himself like Harry was, then he wondered where Darcy was going to take him next, after all, she was fun to be around, and what theywere going to do when they were done here. Honestly, Harry was deeply enjoying his time with Darcy, she had introduced him to a new food that he greatly enjoyed, she was carefree. There was also the fact she was much nicer then Petunia ever was, and the best part is, if he understood things correctly, Dracy actually was his aunt, unlike Petunia.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

When Loki and Fudge reached Fudge's office, Loki had to do a double take at the woman that was waiting there for them. She was a short squat woman resembling a large pale toad. She had a broad, flabby face, a wide, slack mouth, and little neck. Her eyes were bulging and pouchy, and in her mousy brown hair she wore a black velvet bow, which reminded Loki of a fly perched dangerously above a toad, she was also dressed in a horrid looking pink dress and had a look on her face that he guessed was suppose to be pleasent but only served to make her look very creepy.

"Ah, Prince Loki, allow me to introduce you to Dolorest Umbridge, my Undersecretary here at the Ministry, and one of my most trustful employees," Fudge introduced, and Loki had to bite back the comment that came to his mind about the woman lest he laugh at how she could be truted with anything.

"Prince Loki, what a pleasure this is. I do hope your time at the Ministry has been a pleasant one." Umbridge greeted him sweetly, though coming off more as creepy.

"Well, that's one way to put it I suppose," Loki commented before being shown to a chair.

"Would you care for a drink?" Fudge asked as he held up a bottle of something Loki was sure was alcohol.

At first Loki thought to accept, just so he could have something to help distract him from looking at Umbridge. But he shook his head, he needed to think clearly right now, he couldn't let anything cloud his mind. Even if Midgardian drinks aren't strong enough for someone like him. "No thank you. Perhaps something else?"

Fudge smiled and set the bottle down. "I'll have tea brought up to us then." Fudge then sat down at his desk with Umbridge next to him, within Loki's sight much to his dismay. "Now then, do tell what is it that I can do for you?"

Loki thought how to word the reason to be there. From his time dealing with the court of Asgard, he knew that coming right out with what he wanted was never the best route to take with people like Minister Fudge, a man that clearly had plans to use Loki for his own ends if he could. He had to first see what their stance was on the matter of both Harry and the two men he came to find, then depending on their answers, he would begin to explain himself, being careful not to show his hand too much. And he also had to learn about the sealing of the Potter vault. Deciding to start with the vault and go from there Loki took a breath and fixed a smile to his face.

"Well I recently decided that I have been away from this realm for far too long. So I thought it best to reestablish myself, and the first place I thought to go to to begin this was Gringotts. I have an account there you see and I wanted to reopen it so that I might make use of any coin I have to, perhaps further those I find worthy," Loki noticed the interest both Fudge and Umbridge took immediately at that bit of information. "While their however, I started to ask about families I once knew, I thought to perhaps see if any of them would be worthy of my time. However one of the families caught my attention when I learned of their deaths. You might have heard of them, the Potters I believe was their family name."

Fudge's eyes widened a little at that. "T-t-the Potter family? I was u-u-unaware that you k-knew them." he stuttered out a tad fearfully.

Loki gave a seemingly carefree shrug. "I have come to know many in my time. However when I learned that James Potter and his wife had died, I sought to find any living family to offer my respects to and perhaps provide aid to them. However I came upon none until I looked into Lily Potter," Loki had to stop himself from saying 'Lilias' when he spoke of his daughter. "I learned that her sister was a Muggle, and thus had no interest in anything I had to offer. However I also learned of the Potter's only son. Naturally I thought to aid him in his future by transfering some funds into the Potter vault. But to my surprise the vault has been sealed for the last four years. A most strange thing, as the goblins are more then able to protect the vault from theives while the boy grows." Loki did not miss Umbridge's look of disgust at the mention of the goblins. "When I inquired about it, I learn that you, Minister, and one Albus Dumbledore, were behind the sealing. Now, I know it is none of my business why the vault was sealed, however I can not help but wonder about it. The Potter's from what I know, are a very Ancient and Noble house. So naturally something of this nature would attract attention. Did you worry that Lily Potter's sister might misuse the contence of the vault I wonder?"

Fudge shook his head frantically. "I had no idea that she had a sister until just now."

"How odd. If you had no knowledge of her, and there is no other Potter other then her son that could access the vault, why ever would you have it sealed? The family have no dark magic tied to them, so that can not be it. So what could the reason be?" Loki could see Fudge starting to sweat over the matter. Umbridge however was just starting to look annoyed. So Loki turned to her. "Is there something you wish to say?" He asked her, feigning interest.

Umbridge smiled at him sweetly and gave a small shrug. "Well, I know it is not my place to question one such as yourself Prince Loki, however I cannot help but wonder just why this matter interests you so much. There are many vaults that get sealed everyday after all."

Loki nodded. "Perhaps. However as I have said, I wanted to provide aid for the Potter's son's future. I cannot do so while their vault is sealed. And as there seems to be no reason for the sealing in the first place, so I have to wonder about it." He explained. He knew there was something she _really_ wanted to say on the matter, he would have to bait her into saying it. And from the looks of things she wasn't far from speaking her mind either.

"But I'm sure someone of your level would have far better things to do then worry after some silly little vault," Umbridge said, clearly trying to keep up her act. "And there are better things to spend ones money on after all."

Loki raised a brow at her. "Better then a child's future? I fear I must disagree with you my good woman," Saying that had left a bitter taste in his mouth. "How could providing a future for a child like the Potter's son not be a worthy cause?"

"Because who cares what happens to the child of some jumped up little Mudblood?" Umbridge asked hotly.

Loki truly had to regin in his anger at that, remembering how great an insult Mudblood was. "Oh? Is that your personal opinion?"

"It is, and Cornelius shares it. Everyone thinks so highly of the Potters and that son of their's, nothing but a bunch of nonsence I say. The only good thing about that boy is what can be gained from being seen with him. Nothing more." Umbridge answered, clearly not fearing any repercussions of her words.

"So, Harry Potter is nothing more then a pawn for your 'game?'" Loki asked Fudge, being sure to sound as though he was not against such a plan. "A means to further yourself as Minister for Magic?"

"W-well, the idea is not without merit. After all there are many who view the boy almost as highly as yourself," Fudge explained fearfully.

"And how would you use him? You just admitted to having not known of Lily's sister, so I take it you do not know where the boy has been living these last few years. Were you going to wait till his schooling years began to start trying to win him to your side?" Loki needed to know just what Fudge's plan was.

Fudge nodded. "S-something like that yes."

Loki smiled. "Not a bad plan, I must admit." And were it any other child, perhaps Loki would be all for it. But as it was his grandson Fudge and Umbridge plotted to use as a tool, he could not stand for it. "I have heard enough," Loki growled, making Fudge pale as Loki fixed him with a dark glare.

"What?" Asked Umbridge, noticing the change in Loki's presence and not understanding what was happening.

Loki got to his feet and glared at the both of them. "If you believe I shall sit idly by while you plot to use the Potter son for your sick 'games' you are greatly mistaken."

"I don't understand. Why should you care at all for that Mudblood's filthy halfblood brat?" Umbridge quesioned hotly.

Loki would've taken her throat into his hands and crushed it if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to touch such a disgusting thing. "That 'filthy halfbood' is my grandson. And that is my daughter you are calling a Mudblood."

Fudge's eyes widen greatly in fear at that news. "G-g-g-grandson?! D-d-daughter?! Oh god no!" He gasped, realizing just what had happened. "Prince Loki, please, let me explain-"

"I have heard enough!" Loki snapped cutting Fudge off. "You thought to use a member of my house to further yourself and now you shall pay the price for it."

"W-w-what are you going to do?" Fudge asked in fear. Loki was well within his rights, under Asgardian Laws, obscure ones to be precise, to kill Fudge for what had been said, and Fudge feared that death was what awaited him.

"Oh do not worry Minister," Loki spat the last word out. "I won't kill you. However, I am certain you will wish for death when I am through with you. You and your horrid toad woman." Loki turned his eyes to Umbridge and gave her a dark smirk. "I can not wait to expose your secrets to the world, as I know one such as you could only get to where you are through lies and blackmail."

Umbridge was clearly angry with the way things were going, clearly she did not fear Loki as she should, as she stood up from her seat. "I have no idea what you are talking about! Nor do I like how you are adressing the Minister of Magic. Kindly remove yourself right now!" She snapped/ordered at him.

Loki had to laugh at her. "A woman with fire I see. However you are a fool if you think I fear you."

"Dolores be quiet!" Fudge ordered as he got to his feet. "Prince Loki, I beg your forgiveness, please! I would never had plotted against your family had I known." Fudge was desperate to save himself from whatever fate Loki had in store for him.

"Pleading will do you no good, you have made it clear to me what sort of man you are. The Ministry will be far better off without a worm like you." Loki sneered. "I suggest you pack your things Fudge. For your days in this office are limited." Loki then turned on his heels and stormed out of the office, slaming the door hard enough to not only crack it but to also knock many books off their shelves. He then proceeded to make his way to where he vaguely remembered the old Office of Magical Law Keepers was. As he arrived, he noticed the sign now called this department the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Steping into the department, he was met with a tall black wizard, who was broad shouldered. He was bald, and wore a single gold hoop earring. As Loki waited for him to approach, the man spoke, "Hello, what can I help you with today?" He had a slow, deep voice that was reassuring in tone.

Loki smirked, "Yes, i was wondering if you could help me find the head of this department," he replied with a smile.

"Right this way please," the man spoke kindly.

Loki followed the man through the hallways, his mood slight improving now that he was getting somewhere, as well as in the company of a man that seemed to want to help without any thought to personal gain. Soon they came to a door and the man knocked. A female voice called for them to enter.

"Prince Loki to see you." The man said after opening the door and leading Loki into the office.

The woman sitting behind the desk was not what Loki expected to find heading this department. She had close cropped grey hair, a square jaw, and a monocle over one of her navy blue eyes. She gave off the appearance of being very serious but Loki could see past that to the good heart that lay being her stern appearance.

"Thank you Kingsley." The woman nodded to the man, who turned and left. Amelia had been shocked, and surprised, when she had learned that Prince Loki himself had decided to visit the Ministry of Magic. She stoof to her feet and gave a polite smile. "Prince Loki, I am Amelia Bone. How might I help you this day?" She waved to a chair and sat once Loki was seated, hoping that he wasn't really evil like the legends said he was.

"I have a few matters to disguss with you today. The first I thing should be your Minister," Loki started, noticing that he now had Amelia's full attention at that. "I have reason to suspect that he has breached protocal and well taken control over matters pertaining to a Most Anceint and Noble house. I have no doubt that there are other crimes, however that I leave for you to find. There is also that toad at his side, Umbridge, I believe her name was, I am certain her crimes are many. The both of them must be weeded out of the Ministry."

Amelia just barely managed to contain a smile at that. She had been trying to take them both down for years but kept finding her hands tied. "In order to look into the both of them I would require consent from someone higher up."

Loki smirked, knowing she was asking for him to voice his consent to her investigation. "And you have my consent and backing. I doubt there is anyone on Midgard who could over rule me on this."

Amelia wanted to get up and dance in pure joy, but stopped herself as it would unprofessional. At long last she can find what she needs to take down Fudge and Umbridge, to finally start cleaning out the foulness that has long since taken root in the Ministry. She would've started dancing, however she had to control herself in front of Loki, who was giving her an amused look. Clearly she had not kept her joy from her face.

"I assure you I too am happy about this. You might want to start by looking into Fudge sealing the Potter vault, as I believe he may have been taking from that vault, I will speak with the goblins and have them aid you in this endevor." Loki told her.

"Thank you Prince Loki, that will be very helpful indeed." Amelia nodded. With Loki's backing there was no limit to the corruption she could uncover. "What other matters bring you here today?"

"What I am about to speak of must not leave this room. I am trusting you with this as I feel I can, and that you can aid me in removing those that could stand against me." The seriousness of Loki's tone and the look in his eyes, told Amelia that this was something very important to Loki and thus he had to be careful about it.

"I swear that I shall not speak of it." Amelia would make an Unbreakable Oath if she had to.

"I believe you." Loki smiled. "I recently learned that my daughter had survived the fire that claimed her mother's life. She was taken in by a Muggle family and eventually went to Hogwarts. She married and had a child, a son. I knew my daughter as Lilias, however I believe you know her as Lily Potter."

Amelia's eyes widen at that. When Loki spoke of a daughter and grandson, she hadn't even thought of the Potter family, and yet, as she thought on it now, it made sense to her. How else could Harry Potter have survived four years ago if it weren't for the Asgardian blood that runs through him.

"You can see why I would want this kept quiet?" Loki asked her.

"Yes, this is quite shocking." Amelia nodded.

"I had the Potter vaults unsealed and removed serveral documents from the main vault in the hopes of learning more about my daughter and her husband. This is one such document, or rather a copy I made of it at least." Loki handed the letter adressed to Dumbledore to her. "I seek to learn of the fate of the two men mentioned in the letter."

Amelia read the letter, her eyes widening as she got to the end. "Their Secret Keeper was Pettigrew?" She gasped. "Then Sirius was innocent after all..."

"Tell me, where are these men?" Loki would find Pettigrew and ensure the man suffered for betraying his family.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead. It is believed that Sirius Black killed him, however I am now questioning just what happened when Sirius cornered Peter now that I know the truth of the betrayal."

"A pity, I would've liked to have had that honor myself," Loki growled before sighing. "And what of Sirius Black?"

"He was put on trial and sent to Azkaban. He has been there for the last four years." She answered.

Loki found this odd. Even without the letter there were means that Sirius could use to clear his name and leave no doubt as to his innocence. So why wouldn't he make use of them? "Might I see the transcript of that trial?" Loki asked.

"Of course Prince Loki, I am very interested as to that trial myself now." Amelia sent word that she wanted the trial transcript for Sirius Black brought to her office right away. "I take it that Harry is currently safe with his true family?"

Seeing that Amelia honestly was asking after Harry's safety Loki smiled and nodded. "My family has welcomed him into their lives and he seems to be taking well to Asgard."

Amelia smiled. "I am glad to hear that. When you spoke of Fudge sealing the Potter vault, I worried what else he might have done regarding that family." A knock on the door halted any further disgussion about the family. "Enter."

An old, bald wizard, with large glasses, entered the office. "You asked for transcript for the trial of Sirius Black?" He asked.

Amelia nodded and both her and Loki noticed the man had brought nothing with him. "Where are they?" She asked him curiously.

"I looked all over but, I could not find any record of a trial for Sirius Black." The man answered looking very confused. "I searched every file we had. There is no trace of a trial anywhere to be found."

Loki's eyes narrowed at that. "That can not be. The laws state that all witches and wizard are to be granted trials. There are no exceptions."

"It would seem someone decided to make one. And I know just who that someone was." Amelia said darkly, her eyes narrowed in anger.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Darcy still couldn't get over what Harry had told her as they left the theater. "You really never seen a movie on a big screen before Demi God?"

Harry shook his head, trying to keep hold of his popcorn and soda as he walked with Darcy. "I was never allowed to go to the theater before." He admitted sadly.

"Ok that's it, every day you get to spend with me we are so going to see a movie every chance we can," Darcy said with conviction. To her it was a crime to keep a kid from seeing movies. If she ever met this adopted sister that her sister had, Darcy wasn't going to hold back.

In the distance three men watched as Darcy and Harry walked away from the building they had been in. The men were keeping out of sight and most of their focus was on Harry.

"That him? That the boy we're looking for?" One of them asked.

"Right age, black hair, skinny, could be him..." One noted. "Should we move?"

The leader of the trio shook his head. "No, not until we're sure, and he's more away from Muggles. For now, we keep an eye on him." He told the other two before he bgean to move, not wanting to lose the target. The other two men following him.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Amelia and Loki were now standing before a man who had short grey hair with a neat parting, which was described as ' _almost unnaturally straight_ ' and a narrow toothbrush moustache.

"Amelia, Prince Loki." The man greeted them evenly. "What can I do for you?"

"Prince Loki this is Bartemius Crouch. He is the man who is resopsilbe for what happened to Sirius Black." Amelia told Loki.

Crouch frowned at this. "Sirius Black? What business does Prince Loki have with him?"

"It has been brought to my attention that Sirius Black was innocent of his crimes." Amelia answered.

Crouch chuckled. "Impossible. There were wittness to what happened, those who saw what happeed between him and Pettigrew. What's more he confessed to the crime!" Crouch told her confidently.

Loki decided to speak up then. "Where are the transripts for his trial then? Perhaps those can clear up this confusion."

Crouch's smile faltered a little. "I assure you there is no confusion."

Amelia crossed her arms and fix Crouch with narrowed eyes. "Where are the trial transcripts? They are not in the Archives like they should be." She asked him.

"This matter is closed." Crouch said as he turned back to his work.

Loki chuckled at Crouch's attempts to hide what was clear to them. "I say this matter is open. And I want those transcripts Crouch." When Crouch looked up at him to protest Loki smiled. "Or perhaps I should go to the papers with this. Trial transcripts for Sirius Black's trial with held from Prince Loki. I am certain that will sell many papers."

Crouch paled at that. Loki had the support of all the Pure Blood families, a mere word of him denying Loki what he wants to get, would cause the Pure Blood families to react and they would rise up against him and demand he give in to Loki's wishes. And then there was the matter of what really happened to Sirius Black. No matter how Crouch looked at it there was no way out of this. Sighing he decided to give into his fate. "There was no trial for Sirius Black. But he confesed to the crime! There was no need for a trial."

"All witches and Wizard are to receive a fair trail. That is the law Crouch." Amelia reminded him sharply. "Regardless of if they confess before a trial or not, they are to still have one." She turned to Loki. "I will have Sirius brought out of Azkaban for the trial he should have had four years ago. Should he prove innocent, all charges will be dropped against him."

"And Crouch?" Loki inquired, to which Crouch paled.

"He has broken the law by imprisioning Sirius Black without trial. He shall be placed under arrest and put on trial for his crimes." Amelia said coldly. "As much as he doesn't deserve a trial, it is the law."

Crouch hung his head, knowing he deserved this. He had known four years ago that what he'd done was wrong, now it was time to pay for it.

"If you will follow me Prince Loki, I had best send and owl to Azkaban to have Sirius brought here, and as I recall we stll have other matters to discuss." Amelia then lead Loki out of the room, knowing Crouch wouldn't tryin to run, after all, the man had once stood as a pillar of justice, now, he still believed in justice, it was just askew.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

It was decided, the men had waited long enough and on top of that they knew for sure this was the boy they were looking for. The woman with him had asked what the boy's full name was, to which he replied 'Harry James Potter', the very name of the boy they were looking for. But rather then report this to Dumbledore the men decided to grab the boy and bring him to Dumbledore, they were, after all, hired thugs, not the smartest of folk. However, as they could not be certain just who the young woman with the boy was, or even if she was Muggle or Witch the three called in back up. If she was Muggle then they would remove all trace from her memory that they had been there and take the boy, if she was a witch they would capture her and bring her in for questioning.

Darcy stopped walking and glanced around, noticing that something felt wrong but not knowing what, in her mind, her sixth sense from previous encounters in her life kicked in.

Harry noticed this and looked around. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Darcy took his hand in her's and held it tightly. "Nothing, let's go." She said before walking a little faster, not too fast as Harry wouldn't be able to keep up if she did, her free hand disappeared into her bag and closed around her trusty can of Pepper spray.

A man stepped out in front of her and Darcy pulled Harry behind her.

"Hey asshole, move." Darcy didn't need to look behind her to know more men were walking up to them. Her hand tightened around Harry's while her other hand tightened around the can in her bag.

"Give us the boy and we might let you go." The one in front of her ordered with a sneer.

Darcy could see a few more men approach in the corner of her eyes. "Not happening."

The man before her smiled and started to walk over to her, a stick in his hand, "Last chance." He pointed the stick at her. "Hand over the boy."

Darcy pulled her pepper spray from her bag. "Bet my can does more then your stick, and what a tiny stick it is." She heard a few snorts behind her while the one before her glared. When the man swung his stick Darcy hit the botton on her Pepper spray and hit the guy right in the eyes.

The man dropped his stick and began to howl in pain, rolling around as he rubbed and clench his eyes, "AAAAAAAH!" he screamed painfully and like a little girl, "IT BUUURNS!" he shouted in agony.

The men around Darcy took a stop back in shock, having never seen anything like that she'd just done before.

"Who's next?" Darcy asked confidently as she remembered she also had a tazer in her bag, one that wasn't exactly legal, but also not illegal to its voltage level and size, gotta love grey areas.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **AN: EVIL CLIFFY! GURR, LOL, sorry, anyway, thats the chapter, yes we all hate cliffy's, but, where would a chapter end without them? Anyway, in regards to pairing, me and Oracle discussed this at length, and we will have straight pairings for Harry and Loki. No slash! As for who we have in mind, well, for Loki, we haven't decided yet, as for Harry, we have, to some extent, but you won't find out till much later, so, you can guess and TRY to see if your correct, or, you can wait till we reveal the who and why! Now to turn things over to Oracle!**

 **AN Oracle: Neither Ogremen nor myself have anything against slash pairings, we just do not feel that this story should have one. However you are all free to envision a version of this story in which those pairings are the OTP of that version. I myself have had my eyes opened to a new slash pairing for Loki that I can get behind. However as I said we do not feel that this would work for the story as it is. Thank you though to everyone who suggested such pairings. It was kind of you to do so. And thank you all for continuing to come back to this story and join us on this ride. Both Ogremen and myself are just as drawn into this world as all of you are and we love writing about it. So thank you all so much for being here with us for the ride. We love you all. ^_^**


	5. Shit Hits the Fan, Part 2

**AN: Well, needless to say, we are surprised, nay, shocked, by how big a response we got for chapter 4, we're happy you are all enjoyed the last chapter, we try not to post them so close together, but as we said, we're just as into creating this story, as you guys and gals are into reading it ;P Anyway, now on to the reviews worth mention as they are more then just a few words :)**

 **In regards to bookworm51485, Thank you for being open about your feelings on pairings and this story, however we have both spoken about this and decided that we do want Harry and Loki to find love. Now in Harry's case it won't be for a while yet, as he is only five years old and thus far too young for such things. Even when gets to Hogwarts he won't have a girlfriend until much later. However if you wish, you can always picture the parts involving any relationships as not happening as, though they will be there they will not be at the heart of this story. This story is more of a family story and the trials that Loki's family will have to face.**

 **In regards to GuardianDragon98, hope you loved the appearance of** ** _Mr Sparkler_** **, Darcy's personal tazer, we will explain its history next chapter, so, in the mean times, lets just say it has the voltage to pack one hell of a punch, as evidenced in this chapter :P**

 **In regards to Otsutsuki no Yami, the person who sent those thugs won't be revealed till next chapter, so you have some time to still speculate on who it is, but it wasn't Deloras ;p**

 **In regards to Kain Vixenheim we have, in fact, considered Luna for Harry, but confirmation will wait until Harry's girlfriend is revealed, we will also be adding something we discussed about pairings at the end of this chapter too! ;P**

 **In regards to Stephanie MRV, knowledge of Harry's heritage won't be revealed until Dumbledore's trial, which, as some of you will guess from this chapter, is fast approaching...**

 **In regards to wildtrance, Darcy won't be going to Asgard until after the events of Thor, more around the events of Avengers to be honest.**

 **In regards to Althalus57, yes, actually, Hela is responsible for creating the Hallows, at least in this story, and will play a major role near the end of the series that we plan for this story to be! ^w^**

 **In regards to animeromance1972, fear Mr Sparkler indeed...lol**

 **On AO3,**

 **In regards to Fenrix_Shadowbane, As you will see in this chapter, those men ain't getting away from facing Loki's wrath. We do hope you enjoy :D**

 **Now, enough with the thanking, on to the chapter!**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _Last Time on Loki's Family:_

 _It was decided, the men had waited long enough and on top of that they knew for sure this was the boy they were looking for. The woman with him had asked what the boy's full name was, to which he replied 'Harry James Potter', the very name of the boy they were looking for. But rather then report this to Dumbledore the men decided to grab the boy and bring him to Dumbledore, they were, after all, hired thugs, not the smartest of folk. However, as they could not be certain just who the young woman with the boy was, or even if she was Muggle or Witch the three called in back up. If she was Muggle then they would remove all trace from her memory that they had been there and take the boy, if she was a witch they would capture her and bring her in for questioning._

 _Darcy stopped walking and glanced around, noticing that something felt wrong but not knowing what, in her mind, her sixth sense from previous encounters in her life kicked in._

 _Harry noticed this and looked around. "What's wrong?" He asked._

 _Darcy took his hand in her's and held it tightly. "Nothing, let's go." She said before walking a little faster, not too fast as Harry wouldn't be able to keep up if she did, her free hand disappeared into her bag and closed around her trusty can of Pepper spray._

 _A man stepped out in front of her and Darcy pulled Harry behind her._

 _"Hey asshole, move." Darcy didn't need to look behind her to know more men were walking up to them. Her hand tightened around Harry's while her other hand tightened around the can in her bag._

 _"Give us the boy and we might let you go." The one in front of her ordered with a sneer._

 _Darcy could see a few more men approach in the corner of her eyes. "Not happening."_

 _The man before her smiled and started to walk over to her, a stick in his hand, "Last chance." He pointed the stick at her. "Hand over the boy."_

 _Darcy pulled her pepper spray from her bag. "Bet my can does more then your stick, and what a tiny stick it is." She heard a few snorts behind her while the one before her glared. When the man swung his stick Darcy hit the button on her Pepper spray and hit the guy right in the eyes._

 _The man dropped his stick and began to howl in pain, rolling around as he rubbed and clench his eyes, "AAAAAAAH!" he screamed painfully and like a little girl, "IT BUUURNS!" he shouted in agony._

 _The men around Darcy took a stop back in shock, having never seen anything like that she'd just done before._

 _"Who's next?" Darcy asked confidently as she remembered she also had a tazer in her bag, one that wasn't exactly legal, but also not illegal to its voltage level and size, gotta love grey areas._

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

And now, the adventure continues:

Just as another man tried to get behind Darcy, she dropped her pepper spray in her bag and whipped out her modified XR-5000 stun gun, jamming it into the wizards chest and activating it. Needless to say, with the increased voltage, and some of the minor tweaks that Darcy had had made to it, the poor bastard shit his pants in pain.

Seeing this many of the ones still standing rethought their plan of attack. As clearly this woman had some kind of power. Whatever that box in her hand was it clearly could hurt them.

Darcy, waving around her tazer, smirked at the fearful looks on the men's faces, as she waved her taser around a bit, and said, "Who else wants to meet Mr Sparkler!" She pressed the button on her stun gun and it sparked threateningly. Looking down at the second guy to go down, she kicked him in the nuts before saying, "Damn, that's the first time he was ever used too, didn't know it would cause someone to shit their pants!" she said with a disgusted, but amused, smirk.

"Forget the girl! Grab the boy!" One of the men shouted before dashing forward towards Harry.

Darcy whipped around and shot the prongs at his crotch after pressing a trigger on the side, next to the activation switch. "He's ranged too dumbass!"

The men jumped back in fear, having not expected her to be able to hit them from a distance. This changed everything, as well as left many wondering if they shouldn't just back out now while they still could.

"Idiots! You have wands, start using them!" One man snapped.

Darcy raised a brow at that. "Wands? What, I'm being attacked by a bunch of fairy godmothers?" Darcy had to duck as one of the men swung their stick/wand at her and red sparks flew through the air at her. "Shit! Come on." Darcy grabbed Harry around the waist and bolted, easily jumping over the guy she'd peppered sprayed. Whoever these men were they clearly wanted Harry, and they wanted him badly. ' _Dad you better hurry up and get back here before my tazer runs out of juice and my pepper spray can ends up empty._ ' Darcy thought and she ran.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

As Loki had expected Fudge was hoping to use the trial of Sirius Black to get on his good side. Claiming he had no idea Sirius hadn't gotten a trial, and how Crouch would pay for this injustice, amongst other things. For the most part Loki ignored him, enjoying the way the Minister was sweating, and paling a little more with each failed attempt to get Loki to speak with him. When Loki spotted Amelia entering the room Loki walked over to her, casting a glare at Fudge when he tried to follow him.

"Sirius will be here soon, I dare say he will be glad to finally be getting this trial." She told him.

"You seem concerned. Is anything the matter?" Loki asked her, noticing how uneasy she appeared.

Amelia sighed. "There are many that, regardless of if he is innocent or not, would rather he not be cleared of all charges. Those that stand to gain most by having him locked away. And given the state he will most likely be in, I fear they may try to finish what Azkaban started for them."

Loki nodded in understanding. He knew what kind of things happened in Azkaban, as well as what guards it, having read books on the place. However he got the sense that there was more to her concerns then just that. "Is there anything else?"

Amelia appeared torn for a moment, struggling with herself over wether she should tell him or not. But in the end she shook her head. "It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is the trial and proving Sirius's innocence."

Loki decided to leave it be. Whatever Amelia wasn't telling him was clearly something she felt not important to the trial or Sirius's wellbeing. "I take it everything is in order then?" He asked in stead.

Amelia smiled, grateful that he'd dropped the matter. "Yes, once he is here the trial will start and he will be able to explain everything that happened that night four years ago." Amelia's eyes looked about the room and stopped on one man. "Of course he would be here."

Loki turned his head to where Amelia was looking and noticed a pale blond man walking toward them.

"The snake, he stands to gain the most if Sirius remains in Azkaban, as his son is in line to inherit everything from the Black family." Amelia whispered before the man was close enough to hear them.

"Prince Loki," The man bowed. "I am Lucius Malfoy. I must say this is a great honor. My family have always remained loyal to you, even when others began to turn away from you."

"I must admit I am surprised by how many still know my name so well. Given how long it has been since I last truly walked amongst all of you." Loki gave Lucius a polite smile, easily seeing that he wanted to get in good with Loki for his own agenda. Loki was truly hating how many of these worms held seats of power.

"I understand that Sirius Black is to be put on trial. That is rather odd, I must say." Lucius commented. "For one man to have two trials."

"There wasn't a first trial." Amelia informed him. "That is why it is happening now."

Lucius raised a brow at that. "Oh? Well, I'm sure it won't change anything. After all, from what I heard Sirius Black confessed to the crime. So why dig up old graves?"

"The request for this trial was mine." Loki admitted.

Lucius turned to Loki in surprise. "Oh? Well, that is surprising. Might I inquire your reasoning for this?"

Loki's smile grew. "I did not know I had to explain myself to you."

Lucius bowed his head a little, and Loki noticed an annoyed look flash across his eyes. "My apologies Prince Loki. I should've known better then to question you."

"My business is my own, and I trust this will be the last time you ask after it?"

"Yes Prince Loki. I suppose I had best take my seat." Lucius bowed to Loki before turning and walking away.

When Loki turned to Amelia he noticed she was smirking.

"It is good to see him be put in his place for once." She explained. Lucius Malfoy had been a thorn in her side for some time now. She was certain his past was not as clean as it appeared, but all her attempts at uncovering his crimes and secrets were halted, or came up empty. She would have to see later about getting Loki's help with Lucius, as he clearly held no love for the man.

Kingsley quickly walked over to the two. "Sirius Black has just arrived. He is being brought to this room now."

"Ah good, thank you Kingsley." Amelia said, appearing a little troubled now.

Loki set a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We have proof that he did not betray them, and this trial will allow him to tell what really happened that night. We cannot lose." He reminded her.

Amelia nodded. "Yes, you are right. Come, we best take our places."

As everyone entered the courtroom and took their seats, Dumbledore, in his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, banged his gavel on the desk. "Attention, this secession is to called to order!" he shouted, "This secession was requested by Amelia Bones to redress a grave miscarriage of justice, as such, I shall now turn the attention to her," he said, looking to her for the reasoning of this trial.

Amelia cleared her throat, "Thank you chief Warlock," she then looked at everyone who was gathere for this trial, "Thanks to Prince Loki here, who many of you should know of, new evidence has come to light that Sirius Black may in fact be innocent of the gravest crime he is accused of, betraying the Potters to you-know-who," she paused, more for effect and to let everyone digest that bit of information, "Now, after meeting with Prince Loki and seeing the evidence indicating Sirius might be innocent, we went looking for the trial records of one Sirius Black, only, to not find any!" she exclaimed, "This is, of course, a grave miscarriage of justice, my esteemed members of the Wizengamot," she continued, "If we cannot hold a fair trial, after four years for one of our citizens, what hope do the rest of us have?" she asked, causing muttering and murmuring to pass around the room.

Amelia then continued, "Now, to ascertain the veracity of things, we must still give the accused his day in court, as such, he has accepted the offer of being questioned under veritaserum," Amelia said as she heard the crowd murmuring in admiration, well, most of them were.

Loki, while Amelia spoke, glanced around the room at everyone, taking note of those who clearly did no want this trial to happen. He would have to see about having those people investigated. Though he only know one of them by name, he was sure Amelia already knew all their names, and would enjoy beinging granted his aid in weeding them out. Again, he found himself happy that his name seemed to carry so much weight in the magical world, more so then when he last visited it it seems.

His eyes then fell on Dumbledore, the man who was Harry's magical guardian before Loki rightfully claimed him. The old fart kept staring at Loki, with a look that was a mixture of disbelief, and puzzled wondering. The one who had left Harry with the Dursleys. Loki wanted to go over and demand answers from the man, and if nothing else, make him pay for the four years of abuse that Harry suffered. However, Loki remained in his seat and did nothing. This trial was to prove Sirius innocent, not convict Dumbledore of child endangerment. To clear Sirius name and, should Loki feel the need, make it clear that the man was under his protection.

Turning his eyes from the old wizard, Loki turned his attention back to Amelia. Should she need him to he would speak up and confirm what she was saying. At the very least, those who think that Amelia is merly just using Loki's name to get her way.

As Sirius Black was finally led into the chamber, Loki could see how he was not the man from the picture that he had found after digging through some more of the papers, and found a picture of his daughter, her husband, and their three friends anymore. He had grown thin, and had a haunted look to him. However, when Loki looked at the others, he saw their looks of confusion, he looked to Amelia, who was staring at Sirius in shock.

"Four years, and he's barely changed..." Amelia said in awe. This confused Loki, as he knew the effects Dementors had, he also remembered the hand he had in creating them, though he didn't know what they would become when he created them, seeing as he had created them for his daughter to use to collect souls for her. Obviously someone had corrupted his creation for his daughter.

Once Sirius had been placed in the chair, unbound, Amelia began the proceedings. "Sirius Orion Black, you have been asked if you would testify under veritaserum, and you accepted,, is this true?" Amelia asked. Sirius nodded, and then opened his mouth as an auror proceeded to administer the truth potion. After verfying that the potion was working, the questioning began.

"Were you the Potters secret keeper?" Amelia asked. "No, James wanted to make me the secret keeper, but Lily pointed out that I would be the obvious choice, as a result, with a suggestion from Dumbledore, we made Peter the secret keeper, even though we were going to choose Remus, which I then backed up with my support," Sirius replied sadly.

Murmurs of shock broke out at this news, some even voicing disbelief or claims that Sirius was lying, even though that was impossible while under the effects of veritaserum. Many eyes had even turned to Dumbledore to see his reaction to this, Loki amongst them as he'd not known Dumbledore had pushed for the man that had ultimately betrayed the family. Dumbledore for his part seemed unaffected by this some how, as if he believed everything would be perfectly fine. Loki couldn't believe the _gall_ of this mortal, it was Dumbledore's fault Lilias was dead, all because he pushed for Peter. If Loki were to ever learn that Dumbledore knew just what Peter would do back then once made secret keeper, there would be no force in the nine realms that could stop him from dealing with the aged wizard himself.

"So, your saying that Dumbledore knew you were innocent?" Amelia asked in a shaken voice.

"Yes, he was aware, after all, he performed the fidelious charm himself," Sirius replied, much to the shock of both sides, those who were for innocent verdict, and those who had been thinking of opposing Sirius on Dumbledore's word, which had people shouting and throwing papers up in the air like children throwing tantrums of shock and surprise.

Amelia immeditly banged the gavel on the desk, "ORDER, ORDER!" once silence had been returned Amelia turned her attention back to Sirius. "Sirius Black, you are also accused of the murder of twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew," she paused, "How do you plead?"

What Sirius said next had everyone taking in a deep breath, "I did not kill the rat," he spoke simply.

"Could you please elaborate on that for us?" Amelia asked carefully, her voice cutting through the sudden silence like a hot knife through butter.

"Me, James, and Peter were unregistered animagi, Peter's is that of a rat. When I confronted him after James and Lily's murder, he claimed I had betrayed James and Lily, and then shot an exploding hex at a steam generator which exploded, killing the muggles, the little rat then cut off his finger during the explosion of steam and changed into a rat, I do not know what happened to him after that..." Sirius replied. Immediately there was an explosive uproar at this.

Loki took note of what Sirius just said, as it meant that Peter could yet still be alive. Loki would take great pleasure in hunting down the literal rat, and making him pay for what he did. Around him there were shouts of those who still refused to believe a word of what Sirius said was true, others who were demanding action be taken and that Peter be found where ever he is hiding. Looking to Dumbledore, Loki was somewhat pleased to see a look of shock on the old wizard's face. Clearly whatever the old fool had known about the events of four years ago this was not a part of. Loki took more pleasure knowing that, now that it was clear to all that Dumbledore had known that Sirius had been innocent of the betrayal all along, it would serve to help punish Dumbledore for all his hidden crimes.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Darcy had just made it to with a block of the college she was attending when one of the low lives had gotten a lucky shot and finally hit her, luckily, it was with a banishing hex, and she was able to tuck and roll, protecting Harry against her chest in the process, and come up standing, much to the shock, fear, and confusion of the remaining low lives, some of whom had gotten lost during the run, or had been exhausted by the run and pasted out before getting to this point in the chase, as a result, there were very few left for Darcy to face.

"How can she still stand after all of that?" One of the men asked in fear, panting heavily. Most of the ones around him wondering the same thing.

Darcy set Harry on the ground and pushed him behind her, only slightly winded after all that running. "Oh come on," she started with a smirk. "Tired already? You boys clearly don't get out your mom's basement much." She taunted. With them being tired Darcy felt that things were looking up, after all she was almost to her dorm, and security would undoubtedly jump in when they see her and Harry being chased by these men. "If you can't handle that, how do you hope to get me down, and not in the fun way I normally go down for."

Harry was scared. Those men had been chasing them for some time and he was worried that Darcy had been hurt, even though she was acting like she was alright. He had no idea what these men wanted with him and, more to the point, he was worried that Loki wouldn't get back in time to protect them. Harry almost wished he was back in his cupboard at the Dursleys, it might not have been the best of places, but at least no one was after him like these strange men are.

"Enough of this!" One of the men managed to snap as he regained his breath. "Do you really think you can keep us from the boy? Even if you manage to get away today, we know to look for you to find him. It will only be a matter of time before he is ours."

"All I heard of that was, blah blah blah I'm a huge dick blah blah blah, and I so don't know when to give up." Darcy rolled her eyes. She knew he was right though, they would keep coming so long as they knew that her and Harry were connected.

Suddenly, one of the idiots tried to rush at Darcy from the right, while another tried from the left at the same time. Without even hesitating, Darcy grabbed her modified tazer, and her pepper spray and attacked both. The one on the right, got hit by the modified tazer's two prongs on cables and got hit right in the face, needless to say, he was crying for mercy as he withered in pain, trying desperately to pull the prongs out as he tried to endure the impromptu electroshock therapy. The one on the left though, was unlucky as he got a spray of pepper spray in both his eyes, and in his mouth. Needless to say, poor bastard number 2 was crying in pain as his eyes and mouth burned horribly.

Three of the remaining men were only remaining where they stood, and willing to keep trying, due to the large pay they were promised to receive once the boy was delivered. The other two, the smarter of the remaining men were wishing they had brought more men as well as ones that were smarter, as these fools were trying the same thing over and over again. They had to disarm the woman if they wanted to stand a chance against her, however the woman had proved skilled at dodging their spells and thus hard to hit. They would have to out smart her if they wished to disarm her.

The two leaders sighed as they then said, "Surround her, if we can box her in, she can't get away!" one of them shouted, watching as the other four got into position. Darcy, meanwhile could only say one word as she watched them decide to finally use tactics against her, "Fuck nuggets..." she swore.

Just as they started to close in on Darcy, an explosion of light appeared followed by a loud voice shouting, "WHO IN THE NINE REALMS ARE YOU LOT, AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY GRANDSON AND DAUGHTER?!"

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

~30 minutes earlier~

Amelia turned to face the members of the wizengamot. "As all of you have heard had this man been given a trial, and he would not have had to spend the last four years as an innocent man in Azkaban, a truly horrid fate for one who has done no wrong. But now the truth has come to light at last, and unless one of you can give reason why Sirius Black should not be released from Azkaban, then I see no reason for him to spend one more moment there." Amelia looked to each member of the wizengamot, almost daring them mentally to try and protest Sirius's release.

Loki looked to the two who he felt would most likely try to stop Sirius's release, Dumbledore and Lucius. However Dumbledore clearly hadn't recovered from the shock of Peter possibly still being alive, and Lucius, while clearly fuming over what was happening, kept his mouth shut, a look of anger and bitterness on his face.

"All in favor of finding the accused innocent of all charges?" Amelia asked.

Everyone on the wizengamot voice their approval by raising their wands up with a basic lumos, though some were more begrudgingly than others.

Amelia turned to Sirius, struggling to keep a smile from her face. "In light of the evidence, you are hereby clearly of all charges against you, in regards to you being an unregistered Animagus, you will, after this trial, register your form, and we will consider your time in Azkaban as time spent. And, on behalf of all those gathered here today, I apologize for your time in Azkaban without a trial."

The look of joy and disbelief on Sirius's face was almost strong enough to be felt. He could not believe that after four years, he was finally free, free to find out what happened to Harry, and to make sure the son of his late friends was safe.

Loki smiled to himself. That was one of the reasons he'd returned to Midgard taken care of. Though he would still have to track down Peter and make him pay, at least the friend of his daughter and her husband had his freedom back.

Before anyone could leave, Amelia spoke up, "Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby requested to report to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in one week to give a statement regarding obstruction of justice, failure to comply and an warrant and bounty will be issued for your capture, have a good week..." Amelia smirked as the old fart made a hasty retreat.

Loki waited for the wizengamot to clear out fo the room, casting Lucius a look that told him he did not wish to speak to the man and waving Dumbledore away as the old fart beat a hasty retreat from Amelia, when he tried to approach him on his way out the door. Loki wished only to speak with Amelia and Sirius at this time.

As Sirius and Amelia approached, Sirius spoke up, "Of all the people to get me a trial, it was Pince Loki himself," he said in awe.

Loki smirked, "I will tell you my reasoning's for getting you a trial later, for now, we must go, I have left my grandson with my daughter, and I fear she may have gotten into trouble..." trailing off at the end as a ward that he had placed on Harry and Darcy before he left them suddenly went off in such a way as to say mortal danger for mortals. "It seems I was right, a ward that I placed on my daughter and grandson has just gone off," he said, before taking Sirius's hand, and saying, "I will see to it he sees the best healers possible and will return in a month or so, until then, I will be busy Amelia, do tell me how the results of the investigations into Dumbledore goes when i return," he then vanished with a panicking Sirius Black who could only get out a shout of, "HEY!" before they disappeared.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

~Present~

Darcy let out a sigh of relief when she heard Loki's voice, angry though it might be. She turned towards him, ignoring the guy with him and said, "Well, you sure took your sweet ass time."

Harry, though having never heard Loki so angry before, was over joyed to see him again.

Loki barely heard Darcy's comment as he stormed over to them, doing a quick check that they were unharmed, before turning to the cowering men. "Take Harry and go with Sirius. I shall take care of these worms."

"No problem. By the way there was fourteen of them at the start, the others fell behind when we ran," Darcy told him before picking Harry up and running over to the man that had come with Loki. "Sirius huh? Those must've been some parents you had..." she purred out at him seductively.

"Darcy!" Loki growled in command, just barely holding back his rage because of Harry being so close to this danger.

"Yeah we're leaving. Come on then Shaggy. We can wait in my room," Darcy then started running towards her dorm.

Sirius looked between where Darcy was running and Loki before he began to follow her. There was something about the boy in her arms that stuck him as familar, but he was sure he was seeing things, after all, how could he possibly know Prince Loki's grandson.

When Loki could no longer sense Darcy, Harry, and Sirius close by, he balled his fists tightly. "So, you thought you could attack my family and get away with it?" He looked at the five men, noting their appearances and easily working out that they were nothing but hired thugs. "Tell me who your empolyer is, and I _may_ yet show mercy."

The temptation to take him up on that offer flickered through the minds of each man before one spoke up and ruined it for them all.

"We have nothing to say to you noble scum!" He was of Muggle birth and thus did not know just who he was dealing with.

Loki gave a dark chuckle at that. "Good, I was hoping you would be that foolish." He laughed. "If you will not tell me who hired you, then I shall have to rip that information from your heads...painfully..." With that, the entire campus shivered in fear, including the security, as screams of pain and cries for mercy rang out over the campus before going deathly quiet.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the Evil Cliffy we ended it with. Yeah, your going to have to wait till next chapter to get the answer to who sent the thugs ;p**

 **Remember people, Review, Rate, and Tell use what you think!**

 **Now, on to Oracle's response and hopes.**

 **Thank you Ogremen and more importantly thank you to our readers for coming back to this story for more and more. The positive reviews and love this story is getting amazing to us both every time we see how high the number of reviews, favorites, follows, hits, and bookmarks go up with each chapter, and in such a short time of posting them too. You guys and girls are there almost the moment each chapter is posted and that in turn makes us feel great about what we are creating. ^w^ Please continue to show your love as long as you feel love for this story and be sure to tell us your thoughts and feelings on the things that stand out most to each of you, as we love to hear from you. And who knows, if you share with us something you pictured happening in the future it might come to happen at some point in some way.**

 **Now, as promised, we are going to discuss pairings. At length we have discussed wether to make this a single pairing, or a harem story, and for who, and we agreed that it will be a harem story, of sorts, for Harry at least. Our reasoning is, the British Wizarding World puts a lot of emphases on not letting a family line die out, and Harry will be the heir to a number of family lines, as such, due to magical laws from by gone eras, Harry will have to marry multiple women. Now, after further discussion, some of them will be Marvel girls, and some will be from the HP universe, one thing is for sure though, all of them will be able to understand and love Harry, and his life, as it made him who he is in this story.**

 **Oracle: Now I know there are a lot of stories out there that do a Harry Harems already and many, if not some are not done very well. We hope that those stories do not put you off this one as we would hate to lose you over this matter or from stigma of badly written stories. As stated above though this story is more a story of family and overcoming the dark times and trials put before the members of that family. While there will be love for both Harry and Loki, it will not be a core feature of the story like it is in others. So it may be easier for those of you who either do not want a pairing, or would rather Harry only be with the OTP of your choosing to picture the story in that fashion when it comes to those parts. However only time will tell if we can write it as such, so until then, we hope that you all will bear with us as we go through with this story. The love interests for Harry will not begin to show up until about his second or third year of Hogwarts, and even then, he will not be getting a girlfriend right away. So until then, we hope you will continue to give this story your love and support.**


	6. Shit Hits the Fan, Part 3

**AN: We are glad people enjoyed chapters 4 and 5, This chapter is mostly aftermath and filler, expect a certain witch of a reporter to be making an appearance in the next chapter ; ) After all, that trial was VERY sensational on its own, right? : ) Now on to Review responses!**

 **To Drakenn, Ogre: While using poison would be more painful, Loki has always been one of making a show of what he wants his enemies to know, right Oracle? ;) Oracle: Yeah, Loki would never be satisfied if he didn't do it right.**

 **To bookworm51485, that's of course your prerogative, but we will not be making it a single pairing for Harry. We have stated our reasons for making this a harem story, and, honestly, if you can't find it in yourself to continue to follow this story, it's a shame, as we have so much planned for it, with the harem being a side plot to a background thing mostly. Yes there will be chapters that feature the pairings mostly, but, that doesn't mean it's going to be the main focus of all chapters once the romance starts for Harry. So, while most harem stories fixate on the romance, we plan to focus more on a story than reading a story that is for mature teens to adult readers! :)**

 **To Otsutsuki no Yami , not quite accurate, but not wrong either, lol, as revealed in this chapter, the men are Mundungus Fletcher's men, but Dumbledore hired them behind the man's back**

 **To Althalus57, we will state this right now, and hopefully not lose any fans for this, we BOTH agreed, that Hermione, while a good match for Harry in canon, will ONLY, I repeat ONLY be a friend for Harry in this story, and even then, he will be more intelligent then her regarding magic, but Hermione will be helping him with things that Asgard has no knowledge of, which are things that were developed or created AFTER Asgard left Midgard alone, mostly, for the last 1000 years. So, to be FAIR, Hermione will be helping Harry, but not by too much, ok? This is as much a response, as well as a message to all those who hate Hermione for being a walking encyclopedia.**

 **To Stephanie MRV, whether Luna ends up part of the pairing or not, who knows, but, hopefully you will agree with the way we write the romances. You like how we have written the story so far, so who knows; maybe we can get you to like the rest of it once the romances are reached! ^w^**

 **To animeromance1972, Ogre: I say this with confidence, and happiness when I say that, Ginny will NEVER, EVER, be in a relationship with Harry, ever, me and Oracle both agree that Ginerva 'Ginny' Weasley is a self-made stalker, and therefore, will never be able to get close to Harry. That's not saying she won't try drastic, or outright dangerous, measures to get his attention, some of which will lead to her having to face charges if I had my say in things for the future... (evil grin)**

 **To The Aberrant One, simply put, Loki has...plans...for Dumbles, that is all we are saying on that...heh heh heh...**

 **Now for a message from Oracle!**

 **Oracle: I know that we still have some spelling mistakes and grammar errors that need work on. This is something we are still learning to correct. We have a spell checker and we do use it as best we can. However it is not a perfect tool and there for it cannot correct everything we mess up. Also, as we are dealing with Harry Potter terms and names, along with Marvel/Asgardian ones a spell checker won't always get it right. We do the best we can with what we have. If you want to tell us where we messed up and what the correct one is it would help more than just asking us if we use a spell checker or complaining about some part of our grammar. We can only improve if we know where we've gone wrong and what the right way is. So please, either note the mistake in your review or pm me or Orgemen about it. We really do want to make this story enjoyable for all.**

 **Oh, one last thing, we hope you enjoy the song we used, and the part we used it for! ^w^**

 **Now, without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW! lol**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _Last Time on Loki's Family:_

 _"Yeah we're leaving. Come on then Shaggy. We can wait in my room," Darcy then started running towards her dorm._

 _Sirius looked between where Darcy was running and Loki before he began to follow her. There was something about the boy in her arms that stuck him as familiar, but he was sure he was seeing things, after all, how could he possibly know Prince Loki's grandson._

 _When Loki could no longer sense Darcy, Harry, and Sirius close by, he balled his fists tightly. "So, you thought you could attack my family and get away with it?" He looked at the five men, noting their appearances and easily working out that they were nothing but hired thugs. "Tell me who your employer is, and I may yet show mercy."_

 _The temptation to take him up on that offer flickered through the minds of each man before one spoke up and ruined it for them all._

 _"We have nothing to say to you noble scum!" He was of Muggle birth and thus did not know just who he was dealing with._

 _Loki gave a dark chuckle at that. "Good, I was hoping you would be that foolish." He laughed. "If you will not tell me who hired you, then I shall have to rip that information from your heads...painfully..." With that, the entire campus shivered in fear, including the security, as screams of pain and cries for mercy rang out over the campus before going deathly quiet._

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

And now, onto the story!

Loki was beyond furious with what he found in the heads of the thugs he had mentally ripped apart, leaving them little more than drooling, catatonic vegetables. He would take the two leaders with him to Asgard, for Odin to pass sentencing on, the others, would be executed here and now, he had also found another book in the wizarding shop that had interested him, a history book on a vampire lord called Vlad the Impaler. Deciding to take a cue from what little had read from that book, he impaled the remaining twelve thugs on conjured stakes with a message saying, 'Beware, those who play with the gods, for they will get played with themselves...'

With the men taken care of Loki, after cleaning what little blood had gotten on him, Loki turned and made his way to Darcy's dorm room. He had to be certain that Darcy was alright and ensure that if something like this happened again, that he would know and thus be able to help her. Entering her dorm room, aside from getting interested looks from many young women, Loki found the room to be just as it had been when he'd last been there. Shutting the door he walked over to Darcy, accepting the hug Harry gave him half way there.

"Are you both alright?" He asked her.

"Aunt Darcy was AWESOME gramps!" Harry said, using some of the words that Darcy had taught him.

Loki shut his eyes for a moment, and tried not to groan at being called gramps.

"I can take care of myself. Got some little toys that those fuckers weren't expecting..." Darcy smirked, mostly at the look of annoyance on Loki's face at what she'd taught Harry.

"I'm glad you are unharmed," And Loki truly was. He'd lost one daughter on Midgard already, he wasn't about to lose another so soon.

Sirius was looking around the room, half trying to work out the things he could see, and half wondering just how anyone could live in such a room. He wondered if this was how all muggles lived, and then there was the fact that this woman, from what he'd heard, is Loki's daughter. The things she said to him while they waited for Loki, Sirius hoped that Loki never found out about.

"So, what's gonna happen to Shaggy over there?" Darcy asked, nodding her head towards Sirius.

"I am taking him back to Asgard so that he may be tended to by the Healers. He will stay with Harry and myself while he recovers." Loki told her.

"Shame," Darcy pouted.

Sirius was listening to the conversation, praying she wouldn't say anything that would put him on Loki's bad side. There was also the fact that Loki had called the boy Harry. But that boy couldn't be Sirius's god son. Lily and James couldn't possibly be connected to Loki.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Loki, Sirius, and Harry, ready to depart to Asgard, Location, somewhere in the forests near Darcy's campus~**

Sirius was nervous, he was told he was going to Asgard with Harry and Loki, but, he didn't know the how of the way they would be leaving. Loki had mentioned a rainbow bridge or something but Sirius found it hard to believe. Suddenly, Loki looked up at the sky and shouted, "Heimdall, Activate the Bifrost!" Sirius had thought Loki had lost it for a moment when a surge of energy came out of the sky and crashed down around them, sucking them up and leaving an intricate set of runes carved into the forest floor.

 **~Song start: Guy Michelmore - Hulk vs. Thor Main Title~**

As the three rushed to Asgard, pulled by the Bifrost, Sirius stared in wonder as he saw stars, planets, suns and moons, galaxies and more rush by at rapid paces, hard to see any one thing distinctly. To put it simply, it was awe inspiring. Suddenly, they began to slow down as they neared Asgard.

When they finally stopped being pulled, Sirius fell to the ground, panting for breath, having had it literally taken away from him by all the awe he had seen during the travel.

Before them stood a black man in golden armor, with an amused smirk on his face as he surveyed the three people in front of him.

"Welcome home Prince Loki," The man greeted Loki.

"Hiemdall, has something happened to amuse you so?" Loki questioned a note of confusion in his tone.

"In all my years watching Midgard, never has it been as entertaining as it was when I turned my eyes to you." The man, Hiemdall, answered with a small chuckle.

Loki gave him a small smile. "I will admit I found some amusement in it myself. Come along you two." Loki took Harry's hand and walked past Hiemdall.

Sirius quickly followed after Loki, feeling a little uncomfortable being around Hiemdall by himself. However Sirius stopped when he caught sight of the city at the end of the rainbow bridge. It was beyond anything he had imagined and far surpassed anything he had seen back on Earth.

"Sirius kindly keep up," Loki called back in amusement as he picked Harry up.

Harry let out a yawn, tired from all the excitement and running he and Darcy had done. He set his head on Loki's shoulder and shut his eyes, soon followed by some light snoring.

Loki would have to stop at Harry's room so that he could set Harry down in his bed before taking Sirius to the Healers.

Sirius could not help but smile at Harry, sound asleep on Loki's shoulder. "I mean no offence by this, but this is not how I pictured you."

Loki smiled, "I am sure there is much you will find here that challenges what you believe, and what you imagined being true. Now come, I must get Harry to bed and then we must speak with the Allfather, and after, Lady Eir," Loki then began walking again.

Sirius followed after him, craning his neck a little, to look at things they past, as well as many of the women...

 **~Song ends here~**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Meanwhile on Midguard~**

Mundungus Fletcher was not happy, in fact, he was afraid, he had just gotten word that some of his associates had been discovered in America, and had been killed. He had no idea what they were doing in America, as he'd not assigned any of them there, so he was also very confused as to just what the hell they had been doing in that part of the world. One thing he knew he had to do, was speak to Dumbledore about this. Entering his office Mundungus barely noticed the look of distress on Dumbledore's face.

"I just learned some of my people have been found dead in America. America! What the bloody hell were they doing there? And more importantly who killed them?" Mundungus said as he started pacing.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, only giving him half of his attention as he had more important things on his mind.

"My men were impaled! They were left out in a muggle city, impaled on spikes with a message attached to one." Mundungus shouted.

Dumbledore frowned at that, not knowing anyone who killed in such a fashion in this day and age. "What message?"

"Beware, those who play with the gods, for they will get played with themselves." Mundungus shivered at the tone of the message.

Dumbledore felt a great deal of unease at that. With what happened at the trial, Prince Loki's reappearance in magical Britain, and the impending investigation on himself, this was truly worrisome news. Those men were most likely there because he'd sent them to look for Harry. Did that mean they'd found him? If so, whoever took the poor boy clearly was dangerous and thought themselves a god.

"And what is more, two of my best men are unaccounted for!" Mundungus continued.

Now that was surprising to Dumbledore. From the sound of the message, whoever had killed those men, appeared to have no mercy and perhaps a love of killing. And yet, those two men were not accounted for, meaning they were undoubtedly taken by the one who'd killed the other men. Dumbledore could only hope those men would return and tell him just who they had encountered, and, if they did know where Harry was, tell him where to find the boy.

"Well? Do you have nothing to say about this?" Mundungus asked him.

Dumbledore wasn't about to tell Mundungus that he went behind his back and hired some of his men to search the world for Harry. "This is grave news indeed. How could someone impale anyone in a muggle city and yet remain unseen? We must look into this matter carefully. I promise you we will find out what happened."

Mundungus wasn't happy with that, but it was all he could hope for at this point. After all finding Harry Potter was more important right now. "I'm calling all my men back! I don't care where they are or what they are doing; I will not let this mad man have another chance to kill my people!" Mundungus then turned and left.

Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh. Everything was falling apart on him. Dumbledore wondered just how losing Harry could cause so much chaos.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Fury was sitting in his office frowning down at the reports he'd just been handed. Most of the reports had come from the magical branch of Shield set up over in Britain, and the other report came from Willowdale, Virginia. All of them depicted a tall man in a green suit. What little he'd been given from the magical branch told him the man had caused a great deal of excitement and dread in the magical community of Britain, while the report from Willowdale, Virginia was of the man's involvement in the murder and impalement of twelve men on spikes. Fury reread the warning the man had left with the bodies, wondering what sort of lunatic he was dealing with. As if he didn't have enough on his hands already.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Loki was glad not to have Eir's anger directed toward him, this time. She had just finished scanning Sirius and she was not pleased by what she found.

"I would think mortals would take better care of each other, given their short lives." Eir grumbled to herself angrily.

"Well had I not gotten into this state I would never have gotten the pleasure of meeting you," Sirius purred with a smile at her, earning him an unamused glare from Eir.

"I assure you Eir, I am going to see to it that the Dementors return to their proper duties," Loki told her. He had no idea just who had twisted them away from serving Hela, but he would put things right. The Dementors were made to serve Hela alone, and only Hela.

"He is lucky to have only suffered minimal damage from them. Not many would think to change forms to that of an animal," Eir noted with amused curiosity.

Sirius however was confused, "Um, not to seem rude or anything," he stated carefully, "But, why take pity on this poor old mutt, and get him a trial, and then bring him to the city of the gods?" he finished curiously while Eir continued to write down instructions for treatment.

Loki gave Sirius a confused look before recalling he hadn't yet told him his reasons for helping him. "Ah yes, thank you for reminding me about that. My reasoning for helping is mostly due to your past friendship with my deceased daughter."

Sirius frowned in confusion. "Your daughter? Forgive me Prince Loki, but I think you are mistaken."

"I assure you I am not. However I understand your confusion, as my daughter did not even know she was my child." Seeing Sirius's confusion only growing, Loki decided to just tell him already. "You knew my daughter as Lily Potter."

Sirius's eyes went as wide as dinner plates at that. "Lily?! James' wife Lily was your daughter?! B-but then that would mean that boy..." Sirius broke off to as he thought back to the little boy that had come back to Asgard with him and Loki, the one that had seemed familiar to him. "That was Harry?"

"Yes, that is your godson, and my grandson." Loki confirmed. "I had been going through some documents that belonged to my daughter and her husband, and found the letter to Dumbledore pertaining to you and Peter. I decided to return to Midgard to learn of what happened to you both, and as you are a close friend of my daughter and her husband I could not sit by while you rotted in Azkaban for something you obviously did not do."

"Lily's Prince Loki's daughter!" Sirius just couldn't get over that fact. He, James, and Remus had all looked up to Loki throughout nearly all of their lives, they had even built a little shrine to him in third year. To learn that James had unknowingly married into Prince Loki's family, was beyond shocking.

Loki shook his head, knowing that it was pointless trying to explain more to Sirius at this point in time. "How long will it take to mend the damages he did suffer?" Loki asked turning to Eir.

"While there isn't as many as one would expect from four years around Dementors, there is still a good deal to deal with. It may be a month or more before I am able to clear him. I trust that won't be a problem?" Eir questioned in a tone that suggested she wasn't giving him an option.

Loki gave her a smile. "Take as long as you need to with him. He was a friend of my daughter and therefore I want him to be fully recovered when it comes time for him to return to Midgard."

"Good, Now then if there is nothing more, I need to tend to him." Eir waved her hand to signal that he should leave so she could work in peace and quiet.

Loki gave a nod. "I shall leave him in your care then." Loki gave Sirius a pat on the shoulder. "I will see you later Sirius, as I'm sure you'll want answers by then." Loki then turned and left.

As Loki left the healing chamber, he spotted Thor walking over to him.

"Brother, what's this I hear that you returned to Midgard and brought back a mortal?" Thor questioned with a disapproving look.

"That mortal was a friend of my daughter's, and he has been trapped amongst Dementors for the past four years. Only Asgard's healers can undo the damage that was done to him." Loki explained.

Thor's disapproving look turned into a frown at that. "The Dementors? How could mortals lock each other up with them? And did you not make them?"

Loki nodded. "I did make them to aid Hela, however the mortal magic users seemed to have found a way to twist them from their original propose, and make them serve as guards of one of their prisons. I do not know how they were able to do this, however I will not let this stand."

"What will you do?" Thor asked.

"I do not know just yet. There is much on my mind right now regarding my latest trip to Midgard. So many things..." Loki shook his head.

"Like what brother?" Thor wanted to know just what happened while Loki was on Midgard, as it was the second time Loki had gone there in a short amount of time.

"Nothing you need worry about Thor. These matters are minor and I can take care of them myself." Loki assured him. "Now, I have some things to look into here in Asgard. Though perhaps I will bring Sirius, the mortal, to see you at a later time? I am certain you will find him interesting." With that said Loki walked past Thor and headed for him chambers.

"Brother, where is Harry? I thought I might spend some more time with him." Thor called after him.

"He had an exciting trip to Midgard and now sleeps in his bed. I do not want you to bother him." There was a slight warning note in Loki's voice as he walked away.

Thor pouted a little as he watched Loki leave. Since Harry had come into his brother's life Loki had less time to spend with him, though Thor was not against his brother having a family he did wish that Loki would join him for one afternoon at least. And now Harry wasn't free to join him for anything. With a sigh Thor decided to find his friends and see what they were doing.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Odin was not happy; he had just learned that Loki had brought a mortal, to Asgard, thus breaking Asgardian law. He would hear Loki first, before ruling judgement, mostly cause Frigga, when she learned of it as he did, had nagged at him to see reason and hear Loki's side of the story.

Loki sighed as he came to stand before his parents, he should've expected to be called to answer for bringing Sirius to Asgard without proper permission, and yet he had over looked it due to being so busy thinking of everything he'd learned on Midgard. "I know why you have summoned me father. And I assure you, I would not have brought Sirius Black here were it not required." He had to get that out there before anything else was said.

Odin gave a look of doubt at that, "Explain then, why you brought this mortal to Asgard?"

"I learned that this mortal was a friend of my daughter and her husband, however, he had been accused of betraying them as well as killing several non-magical mortals and another friend of my daughter and her husband. However as I came to learn, this was not true. Sirius was locked away in a magical prison guarded by Dementors," Loki began.

"Dementors? How could they use the Dementors to guard their prison?" Frigga asked in both shock and horror.

"I do not know, all I know is that Sirius was imprisoned for the crimes of betrayal and murder, and as I came to learn Sirius was denied a trial. With the aid of another mortal magic user, I was able to get him the trial he was due, and we were able to clear his name. However I knew I could not leave him on Midgard, the damage done to him by being around Dementors for four years needed to mended, and he would not be safe from those who would benefit from having him disappear. I had little choice _but_ to bring him here."

"Where is he now?" Frigga asked.

"I left him with Eir so that she may begin to heal him. She believes it may take a month or more to heal him."

"She would be the best to undo the damages done by Dementors," Frigga noted.

"You claim Midgard would not be safe for him?" Odin questioned.

"Sirius's family holds a great deal of power amongst the magical mortals. Should Sirius choose so, he could cripple many families on Midgard by calling in their debts that have stood long unpaid. You can see why they would want to prevent him from being able to do that. After all I learned that many of the families that owe Sirius's family, have much corruption among them and this would not only ruin them, but leave them open to many an investigation," Loki explained. "He is a friend of my daughters. If I am ever to learn anything more about her, he may very well be the best chance I have as he attended school with her."

Odin hmmed in thought, "Very well, he may stay, however, he will be tested, should he pass, he will become an Asgardian," Odin saw the shocked look on Loki's face, "To face Dementors for four years with no magic to defend himself, he is worthy of being tested, besides, I am curious to see how he would be around Harry, perhaps he can help him more in the ways of Midgardian magic," Odin said.

Loki stared at Odin in stunned silence at that decree. For a mortal to be made an Asgardian, they had to be found worthy in the Allfather's eyes, a feat that was extremely hard to achieve, even before Asgard withdrew from Midgard. Loki could count the number of mortals he knew of being granted this honor on one hand. Realising this, Loki knew Odin must have hidden reasons for offering it, causing him to squint at Odin carefully.

Frigga was also shocked by this, having been certain that Sirius would only be allowed to remain on Asgard until he was fit enough to return to Midgard. On top of that, it was rare for Odin to reward those of magic so highly, as he had barely even spared Loki any notice for his magical feats over the years. She hoped that this was a good sign of change within her husband; however she would not hold her breath on the matter.

"When this mortal is finished with Eir, have him brought to me so that the test may begin," Odin ordered.

"As you wish father," Loki was concerned about just what his father was planning to do to Sirius when he got his hands on him, however he decided not to worry about it at this time. There were many things on Midgard that still needed his attention, he would have to speak with Sirius on his own to learn what he could about Lilias, make sure that Sirius and Harry were properly introduced to one and other. For now, he had to get back to Midgard in time for Dumbledore's trial, so many things that needed his attention still. Should an end to the list ever come, Loki promised himself he would retreat into his study and do some reading for his own enjoyment. It was all he felt he could allow himself for now, not that it was anything he wouldn't want to do even if he didn't have a grandson to look after. Loki bowed and left, he wanted to check on Harry, to see if he had finished his nap and afterwards, he would check on Sirius.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Eir forced Sirius over to Loki, a look of annoyance on her face. "I have done all I am able to for today. Kindly remove him before I give him something he does not need..." She then turned and went back into her room, wanting to at least put a door between her and Sirius.

"Well now, I've certainly never seen her act like that. Whatever did you do?" Loki asked Sirius who was grinning.

"I do believe she likes me," Sirius chuckled, causing Loki to roll his eyes.

"Now I am certain that my brother will like you," Loki sighed. "Come, we have much to speak about," Loki began to lead him away from the healing chambers.

"Did you mean what you said before? Are you truly Lily's father?" Sirius questioned, he just had to know for sure.

"I assure you, I was not lying when I told you that she was my daughter. And her name was Lilias," Loki corrected.

"Merlin, had James lived to see this moment I'm sure he'd faint from the shock," Sirius breathed.

"Had he lived to see this moment so would have Lilias, and you would not have spent four years in Azkaban," Loki pointed out, before mentally adding 'And Harry would not have been left with those horrid mortals.'

Sirius sighed, "True enough," he replied.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

"Something is not right," Sif commented as she looked out a window. She could see Loki walking with a strange man from where she stood, and if what she and the Warriors three had heard was true, that man was a mortal. "There's something we've not been told."

"Come now, do you really believe Thor would hide something from us?" Volstagg asked her.

"Perhaps he doesn't know. This is Loki after all." Fandral pointed out.

"Even if Loki were hiding something from Thor, the Allfather would quickly learn of his schemes and put a stop to anything he deemed dangerous." Hogun reminded.

"Think about it, Loki suddenly has a student, something that has not happened before as no child since Loki has shown interest in magic, let alone a male child. Then there are Loki's disappearances, his sudden activeness, Heimdall finding something Loki did amusing. Something has changed with Loki. And I intend to find out what." Sif pointed out. It truly bothered Sif that Loki was up to something and none seemed to be attempting to stop him.

"Sif, were this something to be concerned about, the Allfather would put a stop to it. It is best we leave this alone." Hogun told her pointedly.

Sif would not leave this alone however. The last time she'd chosen to leave him be, she'd awoken with her hair cut off. Since that day she refused to allow herself to drop her guard when it comes to Loki. Not only would she learn Loki's secret and put a stop to it, but she would also save that boy, Harry, before Loki could corrupt him. There was also the fact that there was the other times Loki had proven tricky and slippery, and then been punished by Odin for his tricks, sure he had calmed down and stopped acting like a petulant child in recent centuries, but the fact remained, through Loki's actions, and his children, how could Loki be anything other than a devil in a goat's coat. Sif was of the mind that Loki didn't deserve happiness, after all, he went out of his way, in her mind, to make others unhappy. And then there was his jealousy of Thor. Sif hated how Loki was accepted even though everyone knew that he was adopted, after all, no one in Odin's line had black hair, or green eyes. Not to mention that during the war Loki was born during, Frigga had not been pregnant, and as such, his origins were suspicious to everyone in Asgard who knew that he wasn't Frigga's child.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Sirius had wanted to see Harry, but sadly Harry was still taking a nap, however Loki had plenty to speak to him about. Like what Odin wanted to do with him.

"Your father wants to test me for what?" Sirius questioned, eyes wide.

"Given that you managed to survive four years surrounded by Dementors without access to magic to protect yourself, and yet only suffered minimal damage to your body and mind, he has decided to test you to see if you are worthy to become an Asgardian. Should you pass his test, you will be granted a golden apple that will change you into an Asgardian and be allowed to live here in Asgard," Loki explained.

"I'd be like you?" Sirius asked, still trying to wrap his head around all this.

Loki chuckled, "That is one way to put it I suppose. However know that the Allfather's tests are never simple, and certainly not easy."

"Whatever your father plans for me, it will be nothing compared to what I went through during the last four years. I doubt there is anything worse then what the Dementors do to those they guard." Sirius said, voice heavy with the pain of those four years.

"You would be surprised just how many worst fates there are in the nine realms. Still, you are resourceful. I believe you will do well at the least. Harry will certainly be happy to have you around once he learns of your relation to our family," Loki nodded.

Thinking about the family, Sirius thought back to Darcy and the things she had said to him while they waited for Loki in her room. She had certainly seemed interested in him. What better moment to ask about her. "So, about Darcy, uh, you wouldn't, you know, um, happen to know if she's...seeing anyone, would you?" he asked awkwardly.

Loki at first gave Sirius a blank look, before his eyes slowly narrowed, "While you may be a friend of Lilias and her husband, as well as godfather to my grandson, I will ask you to remember that Darcy is my daughter. Choose your next words carefully..."

Sirius gulped and licked his lips nervously, "Right, be kind to her and treat her as a lady, and a princess." Sirius knew he would have to be extremely careful if he did manage to start a relationship with her. After all he wasn't about to make an enemy out of Loki after having been saved from a lifetime in the hell that is Azkaban.

"See to it that you do..." Loki growled. While Sirius was a family friend, he was not going to allow any man to hurt his daughter in any way.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **AN: Oracle: This chapter had so many different parts that were fun to plan out and write. Hopefully all of you had just as much fun reading them as we did writing them. ^_^**

 **Ogre: As Oracle said, it was fun to write this chapter! ^w^ To be honest, it was kind of hard to come up with it, and we hope it turned out well. Both of us dislike Sif, but we hope that she can improve (not likely ;p ). Anyway, truthfully, Sif is, as we are planning, going to be the one who ends up making Loki decide to destroy Jotunheim during the events of Thor, mostly cause she will make it clear during the early events of Thor how much she detests them for their 'vileness', at least in this story anyway. Exact details need to be planned out, but, in this story, she is in fact a minor antagonist, at best a shit disturber without knowing it, but also not really caring... =w= Anyway, peace out till next chapter...whenever we get around to it... ;P**


	7. the Trials, part 1

**AN: Oracle: This chapter was so much fun for us to write and we had so many great ideas for it...and later ;p We know all of you hate waiting for more and we hope this keeps all of you entertained for a bit while we work on more chapters. And just so we are clear to anyone who happens to think we are dyslexic in any way, we are not. I know one person has thought this so I wanted to clear this matter up. We are using spell checkers to try to correct our mistakes but it doesn't always work well for us. So please bear with us on this. Also sometimes we rely on our memory for some of the spelling if it's a word we've already used in the current chapter.**

 **Ogre: Also, we want to pose a question to all our followers of this story, should we give Darcy access to Asgardian, or Midgardian magic, or, do we leave her as just a really special mundane person? To answer this, leave a review, we will tally the reviews for or against next chapter and we will see then what you guys and gals have to say on that! ^w^ Remember folks, Darcy's backstory is ambiguous, as such, she COULD have attended an American magical school and then taken make up course for mundane studies, or, she could be mundane all the way, let us know what YOU want to read on this matter! :) Oracle made a poll, it's at the top of her profile, she will tally the results when we make the next chapter in a week or two, so, be sure to vote, as it will help determine one of the players in the story for the future of the world!**

 **Ogre: And now, on to notices regarding reviews:**

 **On Fanfiction:**

 **To all the guests who review, while we appreciate the time it takes to review, as a guest, we can't leave specific messages to you here as there is no way to tell one guest from another :( So please, think about making an account on FF its free so there is no money involved, so, there is no reason not to make an account to review so we can have a name to the reviews :)**  
 **Oracle: Though to the guest who noted our goof with Hiemdall, that falls under us trying to remember the spelling after using it earlier in the chapter. Sorry for the confusion. We are trying to do better.**

 **To TimothyB, Sirius will never grow up, at least, not without a swift kick the nuts to knock his senses up to his brain at least ;p**

 **To animeromance1972, Sif will be discovered, but only after the fact, and will be punished accordingly, though, her crime will not be as harsh as it should as she is a true Asgardian and Loki is missing so they only have half the story, at least when we get to that point anyway, so they will have to wait to hear Loki's side, but won't stop Sif from trying to push for leniency for 'showing Loki's true colours' VwV**

 **To Stephanie MRV, the only one of Thor's friends that we have made indicators for supporting Loki, is Hogun, we intend for him to 'switch' from being a friend of the other two warriors and Sif, to being a friend of Loki, after all, he doesn't really fit in with the other three idiots does he? ;P Also to be fair Volstagg has never really shown to be on one side or the other. He's not with Sif or with Loki at this point. He more stays out of it when it comes to them. So really the only two that are truly against Loki are Sif and Fandral.**

 **To Silvermane1, we have plans for Sirius, if he becomes an Asgardian, we won't reveal them now, but, know that we DO have plans for him, as for Moony, we have plans for him, but, again, can't reveal anything ;P**

 **To wildtrance, sadly, we plan to ship Amelia with Sirius, but, that doesn't mean he won't be an item with Darcy, at least for a while ;P**

 **To The Aberrant One, thanks for the ideas we copied both to our notes for further use, heh heh heh**

 **On Archive of Our Own:**

 **To Fenrix_Shadowbane, Loki is nothing, if not a showman :P**

 **To SoMETIMES: All of Dumbles moves in volving the Potter Vault will be shown in the next chapter. Or at least the ones the goblins could uncover anyway. And all punishments will be dealt through the court this time, as while the goblins have the right Loki did ask for this trial to be held and the goblins wouldn't go against him. Also we do have plans to let Dumbles keep his post for now, of one sort or another at Hogwarts. Now for the matter of blocking other families form claiming Harry, given that one of those families are the Malfoys would you really want them to have Harry? We have also sworn to NEVER let Ginny have Harry. Hermione will be a friend but not a romance option for Harry. Now as for what you think should be happen to Dumbles, well who knows if that will happen in the future or not? ;p**

 **Now, without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW! lol**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _Sirius Black INNOCENT! Dumbledore in trouble?_

 _You read that title correct my dear readers, Sirius Black, known betrayer of the Potter family, is INNOCENT of the crime. Turns out it was really another friend of the family that betrayed them! What's more, Sirius Black went four years without a trial! If a member of one of our most esteemed families could go so long without a trial, what does that say about our Ministry, its workers, and our justice system? My dear readers, I will be following this case as it seems that Prince Loki has finally returned to the Wizarding World and was the one who sought to have Sirius Black given a trial. When Sirius Black was declared innocent, he and Prince Loki disappeared for parts unknown. Also, during Sirius trial, it came out that Dumbledore knew that Sirius was innocent, that means our esteemed Chief Warlock knew that a member of one of the oldest families in Britain knew that Sirius Black was innocent, but never came forward with word of said innocence! Never fear, my dear readers, Rita Skeeter is on the hunt, and we will be following this case closely!_

 _For more on the life of Sirius Black, see page 7 to 8_

 _For more on the life of Albus Dumbledore and his questionable decisions, see pages 9 through 14_

 _For information on the Potter family, see pages 15 to 21_

Loki smiled in thought as he put down the paper, this woman, Rita Skeeter, she could be of use to him, and he was sure he could entice her into working for him, after all, from what he had read later in the paper, particularly in the article about Dumbledore and his questionable decisions, she had a nose for sniffing out dirt, and one he could make great use of. Of course, he was no fool, and would use a magical contract to ensure her loyalty, can't have her running rumors about him after all...

Looking at Sirius and Harry sitting across from him, Harry was enthralled by one of the stories that Sirius was telling him about Sirius and Harry's father's adventures at Hogwarts. He put down the paper that had amused him, there was also countless letters he had from various families around Midgard that had been sent to his personal mailbox at the Ministry, one he tried to remember to empty every few weeks.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

"Prince Loki, I cannot begin to tell you how much I have wanted to speak to you since learning of your return..." Rita purred with a smile. "You're all anyone can talk about these days, well you and the trial. Very well done I must say, but one could hardly expect less from someone as great as yourself."

Whatever Loki had been expecting it wasn't this woman. She had blonde hair set in elaborate curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jewelled spectacles studded with rhinestones, and had thick fingers ending in two-inch nails, painted crimson. Her blonde curls were curiously rigid, suggesting it was styled with the magical equivalent of hairspray. In addition, she had penciled-on eyebrows and three gold teeth, as well as large, masculine hands. Loki felt there was something familiar with her appearance, but couldn't quite work out just what it was that made her seem familiar.

"Well, when I read what you wrote regarding the trial, I just _had_ to meet you myself," Loki gave her a pleasant smile, "After all, you seem like the sort of woman that I could work with."

That had Rita's interest, "Work with you? Now what ever could I do for you?" She asked with fake modesty, but genuine curiosity.

"I plan to 'clean house', so to speak. There are far too many undesirables with seats of powers in the Ministry's council. You, from what I have heard, know how to find what others do not wish to be found. Their secrets," Loki explained.

Rita's smile was one full of pride. "That is true. However I cannot simply ignore my job here to serve as a spy for you, I am sorry Prince Loki, but my editor wouldn't allow it." she said sadly.

Loki could tell she was trying to bait him into giving her something in return. "How would you like to be the first to report on what you find? On the trials that will happen when their secrets come to light."

Rita was over joyed at that offer. "Finding out those secrets will make many enemies. I would need protection..." She pointed out.

"I assure you my dear, you will have protection." Loki promised her.

"Well then Prince Loki, I do believe you have yourself a personal reporter," Rita smiled brightly, excitement brimming over all the things that she could get done with Loki backing her.

It was at that moment that Loki realized just what it was that struck him as familiar about her. "Now then, I do need some of your hair," At her confused look he smiled. "I need it to forge a proper contract with you. It will be more binding you see, if I have some of your hair."

Rita smiled. "Of course," She said before taking out some scissors and taking off a little at the ends. "Will this do?" She asked as she handed over the hair.

Loki nodded. "Plenty, I trust you will tell no one about this?"

"Not a soul will know," She promised him.

Loki stood, "Good. Now then, I have much I need to do and had best get to it."

Rita's face fell at that. "You won't stay for an interview?"

"Another time my dear, as I have said, I have much I need to do and thus I have no time for it. I wouldn't want to rush your talent after all." Loki told her.

Rita smiled. "How true, I wouldn't want to show you in a poor light after all."

Loki chuckled. "Good day my dear, I look forward to hearing what you uncover." He then turned and left her office.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Darcy watched Loki work with some short blond hairs and some paper, trying to work out just what her father was doing. Giving up she asked, "So, what's this for?"

"The woman I got these hairs from appeared familiar to me. I am using magic to see if my belief about her is correct or not..." Loki told her.

"And if you're right?" Darcy asked.

"Then I will find this very amusing..." Loki smirked.

"Why?" Darcy asked.

Loki turned to her and noticed the books and papers next to her. She was ignoring her schooling, "Should you not be working on you schooling?" He asked her.

Darcy looked at her text books and half-finished papers. "Yeah, so?" She asked, turning back to him.

Loki frowned. "Darcy, you will not ignore your education. Finish your work." He ordered.

Darcy pouted. "I thought you'd be the 'fun dad'," She grumbled as she turned around and pulled one of the papers towards her.

Loki returned his focus to what he was doing. He just needed to touch the paper with the hairs now and then he would see if what he was expecting to appear would. Touching the hairs to the paper, Loki watched as Rita's name and picture appeared on the page, followed by the very name and picture he had expected. He couldn't help but laugh, hard.

"So you were right?" Darcy asked, looking at him from over her paper.

"That is correct. And when I do get around to telling those involved, I am sure it will be even more amusing then it is now," Loki half wanted to return to Asgard, grab Thor, bring him to Rita, and introduce Thor to his own daughter. Or perhaps, he could take Rita to Asgard and unleash her upon the nobles. The thought of Rita digging into the secrets of the nobles was priceless, and they would be powerless against her. For who would stop a daughter of Thor?

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Someone in Asgard had to know just what Loki was hiding. Sif was certain there was at least one person who knew what it was that Loki was hiding, she just had to find them, and make them talk. If only her friends would help her. Hogun just kept telling her to leave it, and Loki, alone. Volstagg had no interest in what Loki was hiding, preferring to spend time with his family, and eating good food. And while Fandral did agree with her, he was too busy chasing women to be bothered helping her. She thought about talking Thor into joining her, however, she knew Thor would end up telling Loki just what she was doing, and thus making Loki hide whatever he was hiding even better. So she was on her own in this.

Sif thought about searching Loki's room, but threw that idea away almost immediately when she recalled what had happened the last time Fandral had gone in there. It had not been pleasant for any of them.

Then she spotted Harry and the mortal man. If anyone could tell her anything about what Loki was hiding, it was them. She would just have to pretend that she already knew. At the very least, Harry was duty bound to tell her.

Walking over to them Sif smiled, "Hello Harry, I have not seen you for some time now."

"Hello Lady Sif," Harry greeted politely, he knew he wasn't supposed to talk to her after she had made Loki mad.

Sif turned to the mortal man with Harry. "And you are?"

The man gave her a flirtatious smile. "Sirius Black, at your service my lady."

Sif held back a groan, already not liking him. Turning her attention back to Harry, she widen her smile. "Harry, as you must know by now, Loki is hiding something from the rest of Asgard. However, I do know what he is hiding, however I fear I don't know just where he is with it. Could you be a dear and tell me?"

Harry frowned before looking towards Sirius, who gave him a look of confusion, as he too frowned. "Prince Loki's not hiding anything."

Sif sighed at that, figuring Harry must not know after all. "Well, maybe you could find out for me? After all, if you are Loki's student you must be clever."

Sirius decided to speak up at that point. "Shouldn't you be calling him Prince Loki. After all he is a member of the royal family." He pointed out.

Sif turned to him with an annoyed look. "Loki is...a friend." She told him in a slightly strained voice. She really hated it when she had to call Loki a friend.

"A friend or not, he is still a Prince. Even we lowly mortal magic users call him Prince Loki. We at least show respect." Sirius told her.

Sif wanted to tell Sirius to leave, or to at least remember his place, as she is both a noble and warrior of Asgard, whereas he is just a mortal to her. He had no place speaking to her like that. However, she needed to make sure that this mortal doesn't ruin things for her. "It strikes me as odd that Loki would bring a mortal to Asgard. What purpose do you serve here?" Sif asked him.

"Maybe you should ask Prince Loki yourself. If he decides you are worthy of that knowledge, I'm sure he will tell you," Sirius told her. "Now then, maybe we could speak of more pleasant things? Like you joining me for dinner later?" Sirius asked, that flirtatious smile back on his face.

Sif ground her teeth in a grimace, the only person she would ever go out with was Thor, and this Sirius Black was nowhere near Thor's level, or looks for that matter. As such, she decided to bite her tongue for a moment and try again, "Tell me what you know about what Loki is planning, and I will grant your wish...mortal man," Sif said, and although she tried to hide it, a touch of arrogance entered her voice, making it sound like she would be doing him a favor by going out with him.

Sirius, though he smiled brightly at her, it didn't reach his eyes. He could hear how little she thought of him in her tone. Clearly she was only in this to get what she wanted, which would also mean that if given the chance, and what she wanted, she would not fulfill any agreement made. He had to play this smart, and that was something he knew how to do. "Tell you what, we dine tonight, just the two of us and at the end, I shall tell you what I know. Agreed?"

Sif narrowed her eyes at him, clearly this mortal thought she would go out with him, something she had only said to lure the information out of him, but she had no intention of actually going out with him, so, deciding to be 'tactful', at least for her, she said, "I must, unfortunately, decline, as I have plans all this week and next," she said, hoping he would take the hint.

Though disappointed that his plan to get her to dine with him had failed, Sirius kept up the smile. Maybe if she continued to think he knew of this secret plan of Loki's she would eventually give in and go out with him. "Well then, I fear I cannot help you. Though I must say, for one who claims she knows what Prince Loki is hiding, you certainly act as though you do not."

Sif balled her fist tightly, having been caught in her lie. She wasn't happy about this. Then again, lying was not her forte, that was Loki's forte.

"Perhaps you should work on your lies before you attempt to pry secrets from others like this," Sirius chuckled. "Are you certain you can't spare a night to dine with me? I shall tell you what I know of Prince Loki's plan afterwards." He just had to try again.

"I am certain." Sif growled. "And there are other ways to pry such information from someone. My blade comes to mind." Sif warned.

"Why does your blade come to mind, and in regards to what?" Frigga asked as she walked up to them.

"We were speaking of battle tactics. She does not see the benefit of magic on a battlefield." Sirius lied.

"Magic has no place in a battle, as it is the tool of cowards." Sif defended.

"And yet you do not protest when the healers use their magic to heal your wounds." Frigga pointed out.

Seeing no point in continuing to try to get anything out of Harry and Sirius, Sif turned to Frigga and bowed. "My queen." She then turned and left, doing her best not to storm off.

"Is she mad?" Harry asked Sirius.

Sirius chuckled. "When you get older Harry you will learn that some women just can't accept it when things do not go their way. Present company excluded of course, Queen Frigga."

Frigga smiled at Sirius. "I know many such women in Asgard like that." She pointed out.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Darcy was, for once, having some fun without her father, she had gone out to a drinking party at somewhat fancy bar for college students, one that wasn't exactly on the level since any age of college student was allowed entrance...they just had to be a college student, and able to prove it. She had also been wondering about that shaggy hotty who had left for Asgard with her father. While she was annoyed that he got to see Asgard before her, she also understood her father's reasoning, from the legends, Loki wasn't liked very much in Asgard, and her half-siblings had all been chained up or treated like outcasts, at least according to the legends anyway.

Thinking of her siblings, Darcy wondered just what they looked like. After all one was said to be a giant wolf, another a giant serpent, and the other a half skeletal woman. She wondered if they really looked like what the legends said, or if they looked normal like her and the legends were bullshit. She would have to ask her father when she sees him next. Then there was her other half sibling, Harry's mother. She had to have been normal looking, as she'd lived her whole life on Earth just like Darcy herself. If they were normal, and son's Harry, then maybe the rest of the family is as well.

Darcy shook her head and took a shot. "My family, the mind fuck." Her head was slightly hurting from trying to figure out her siblings, or that could be all the shots she was downing. So she turned to something more pleasant to think of.

"I'd like to go down on Shaggy some time. Maybe I'll see if dad will bring him by for a quickie..." She smiled, planning to have some fun in her bed tonight to the thought of what she could do with Sirius.

Her thoughts then turned to her father. Of what little she actually knew about him, verses what the legends claimed. Darcy would say her father is more laid back then what she thought he'd be based on what she would read. Sure he made her focus on things like homework and her studies, but, he was also trying to make her smile from time to time.

Then her thoughts turned to her nephew, Harry. The kid who somehow didn't seem to have experienced much in his life. After all what kid has never had hot Sause or gone to a movie before? But that just meant that she had a lot to teach him. She already had him calling Loki Gramps, and she had given him a box of hot Sause bottles to take back to Asgard with him.

Something finally dawned on Darcy that she hadn't realized before when she'd been looking up her father. And that was the simple fact that he was the son of the Allfather, which was a king, that meant her father was a prince, and that means that..."HOLY FUCK, I'M A PRINCESS!" Darcy shouted, getting weird, confused, and disgruntled looks from everyone around her. It hadn't really hit her till then, after all, first she meets her father finally, finds out he is a god, she had a half-sister she never knew, has a nephew, and then everything else that happened, it had taken a while for that one fact to register, she's a princess, cause her father is a prince. "Fuck me, I am going to need to learn to be polite..." she groaned into her drink.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Back on Asgard~**

Harry had always enjoyed cooking, even if he hated the Dursleys for forcing him to, he had at least enjoyed the fact that people had enjoyed his hard work and dedication. When he had come to Asgard, he had begged Loki to allow the cooks to let him help cook. It had taken a few discussions, but it had eventually gone through, with the other Asgardians actually appreciating the change in fare at meal times. The cooks had begged Harry to teach them the recipes, and he had. This time though, Harry was making a special dish, one that Darcy had introduced him to when he told her he loved to cook, albeit, she had been disgusted that her sister's adopted relatives had forced a kid to work in the kitchen. Anyway, this time, Harry would be making a spicy dish, spiced up noodles, beef, chicken rice, vegetables, and even a potion from a book that Loki had got for Harry of simple medical potions, the potion he was making was called the Pepper Up potion, though Harry had had Loki look up the spell needed to finish the potion, with the promise of casting it for him on the potion, which had enough for everyone who would be attending the evening feast. Needless to say, it was going to be an interesting dinner that night. Darcy had had a wide collection of hot sauces, and had even ordered a special batch for Harry called Blair's Death Sauces _*1_. After trying the first hot sauce, Darcy had, well, to put it simply, experimented, with Harry's taste buds.

Darcy had gotten Harry to try all the different hot sauces Blair made, and had finally found that, the most Harry could handle was a small amount of Blair's Ultra Death hot sauce spread out, or dispersed into a pot of noodles. Needless to say though, Harry and Darcy both had HIGH tolerances for hot sauce, and as such, Harry, who was still new to hot sauces, and spicy food, had used Blair's Ultra Death on all the foods, granted, it was used sparingly, but, it was still used.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Dinner feast, later that night...~**

Though Loki didn't like the idea of Harry cooking, he would admit that that it _did_ smelt and look good, and from the looks on the faces of everyone gathered for the feast, they clearly were intrigued by the strange new food. One thing Loki did know about the food, was that Harry had used something called 'hot sauce', something Darcy had given him and that Harry seemed to really like a lot. Loki had just smiled and told Harry to use as much of it as he wanted, certain that however hot it was for mortals, it would be nothing to Asgardians.

Thor could not wait to try what Harry had made, he was sure it would be a good experience, after all, he had enjoyed all the Midgardian dishes Harry had introduced the cooks to. He had no idea what was in store for them however.

Sif looked at what Harry had made with suspicion. She couldn't be sure that Loki didn't have a hand in this, and thus it could be a trick. However she would still eat it, after all she cannot allow anyone to label her a coward for it.

Harry was excited to share his hot sauce with everyone. He'd never had anything to share before, or anyone to share with before, so this was very exciting for him. Not to mention, everyone loved his cooking, this was just a new recipe on a massive scale.

Everyone began to dig into the dish Harry had made for them, some taking bigger bites then others. It wasn't long however, before everyone dropped their forks and started grabbing their drinks and fanning themselves, some in pure agony. None were in more pain then Loki, who was coughing and struggling to breathe through the pain, every breath bringing new pain to his throat and lungs. Everyone had tears running down their faces as they struggled to recover from this horrible pain.

Odin was seriously reconsidering letting Harry cook ever again. Frigga, while finding the flavor interesting, was trying to reduce the heat in her mouth. Volstagg for once, was scared of eating more food. Fandral was close to passing out, trying to maintain consciousness. Hogun, for once, didn't have a grim look on his face, but panicked. Thor, for once, was not being his food stuffing self during meal times, instead, he was trying to find the drink so he could wash away the heat. Sif was stuck between two minds, glaring at Loki and Harry, as if blaming them for this heat and pain, and trying to find something to numb the intense heat. Sirius kept applying cooling charms to his mouth to reduce the heat, though he was also in pain from laughing at everyone else's pain. As for Loki, for once, he was shocked by Harry's cooking, whereas normally his cooking was delicious, this time, while still delicious, was painful. That was when everyone finally found the Pepper Up drink that Harry had made. It tasted of mint and seemed to help everyone who drank it get some extra energy instantly, but, then the after effect hit, causing them all to heat up and turn even more red faced as now their entire bodies radiated heat, but at the same time they all had steam coming out of their ears at the same time from the drink.

Once everyone had recovered enough to be able to focus on something other than the burning agony, they all turned to Harry to demand why he'd done this to them, only to find him happily eating the same dish as them as if there was not heat. When he looked up from his plate however he appeared confused.

"Why is everyone crying?" Harry asked innocently as he looked at everyone. Not only were they crying, but their faces were bright red, for a moment, he thought that maybe they were mad at him for something he did.

"How is he not affected by this?" Sif demanded angrily, regretting speaking instantly as it brought a new wave of pain down her throat.

Loki turned to Harry and tried his best to speak between coughs and painful winching. "Harry...I think...perhaps...you used too...much of that...'hot sauce'!"

Harry frowned at that. "But you said it would be alright to use as much as I wanted!" He pointed out.

"Clearly, we have all underestimated this 'hot sauce' that Midgardians make. We only have ourselves to blame." Frigga pointed out with a slightly pained yet amused look, trying her best to alleviate the tension and anger aimed at Harry.

Everyone but Harry knew she was right. After all, they had all laughed when they heard of the 'hot sauce', thinking that Midgard could not make anything that would affect them. Harry meanwhile was confused as to what was wrong. Did they not like what he'd made them? Should he apologize to them? He was so confused.

"Well, for something from Midgard, it truly is surprising..." Thor tried to chuckle, only to choke a little on his mead as he tried to quickly sooth the flare up of burning pain and heat.

Needless to say, Harry was forbidden from using hot sauce while cooking food for everyone, if it was for himself, he was allowed to use it, if it was on his own food, ok, but not on food for everyone to enjoy. Although, after the meal, several of the other nobles, most notably Volstagg, came to Harry in private later asking for some of the less hot hot sauces so they could try it on their foods, after all, it was explained at the end of the meal that Harry had used the hottest one on the food.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Loki sighed in relief, as did Sirius beside him. It had been a few hours since the...well, the servants were calling it the 'Red Heat Dinner' since there had been the steam, the heat from the hot sauce, and more. Anyway, Harry was in bed, and Sirius and Loki were discussing family matters, as well as finally getting around to talking about Lilias and James.

"They did not get along?" Loki was surprised to learn that his daughter had hated James at first, having thought that they at least got along at first.

Sirius shook his head, "Lily, sorry Lilias, wanted nothing to do with James, or any of us, at first. Our sense of humor wasn't shared by her, in fact, I do recall her threatening to hex us into next week quite a few times," Sirius chuckled at the last part, remembering how Lilias continued to do that after they all became friends. Hell, she'd threaten him with worst punishments after Harry was born, should he teach Harry his womanizing ways.

"Was there something that made her change her mind about you lot?" Loki asked.

Sirius shifted a little in his seat, not sure if he should say anything as Lilias had wanted to just forget the whole thing after they had calmed her down. "She use to have a friend, someone we didn't like and who didn't like us. This friend said something to greatly upset her, and it ended their friendship with her. She came to us for comfort as we were all in the same house as her. That is all I will say on the matter at this time," Even though nothing would bring him more pleasure then sending Prince Loki on the war path towards Severus Snape, he knew Lilias wouldn't want that.

Loki wanted to push the subject but chose not to, letting out a sigh. He would eventually find out just what happened, and more importantly, just who this former friend is.

"Tell me more of James, I wish to know more of my daughter's husband."

Sirius happily told Loki everything he could about James Potter, from how he'd met him, to the long hours of training to become animagus, right up to the events of the war.

It proved to be a very interesting story for Loki to hear.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~A few days later~**

When Loki found Odin, Frigga, and Thor awaiting him at the Bifrost he was very confused. He had been on his way back to Midgard, to attend the trial of Dumbledore, which he had informed Frigga and Odin of, and yet he wasn't expecting anyone to be waiting for him.

"What is going on?" Loki asked Odin.

"This trial is for one who has wronged our family. It is only right that we all attend this trial," Odin explained.

This was not what Loki had expected. To be accompanied by his family to this trial. However he was certain that it would send a message to Midgard, one that was loud and clear. No one was allowed to harm his family and get away with it, more to the point his family will not forgive any attacks. Though, for Odin himself to show concern for a child of Loki, or in this case, a grandchild, Loki was both over joyed, and at the same time, suspicious of Odin's personal reasoning.

"We had best be on our way. It would not do well for our family to be late for this trial," Frigga pointed out.

With that said, the family made their way to Midgard, Harry would remain with Sirius in Asgard while they are gone. While Loki would prefer to have Darcy and Harry spend more time together, without her teaching him any more things he would hate for Harry to learn, Loki knew he would not be able to get Harry to her without drawing Odin's attention to her.

"Well now, this trip should be interesting," Loki noticed, thinking about how best to speak with Rita to ensure she spreads word of what happens at the trial for him, while at the same time, keeping her from Odin for now.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

The Trial of Albus Dumbledore had quickly followed after the investigation had completed, and, needless to say, there were members of the International Confederation of Wizards, most of the Wizengamot, and a massive number of random witches, wizards, magical creatures, from all around the world, who wanted to see this trial, and find out whether Albus Dumbledore was truly guilty or not.

The buzz about the trial was nothing compared to when the royal family of Asgard entered the courtroom. Many had expected Prince Loki to at least appear for the trial, but for the whole royal family to appear for the trial, was huge news by itself, and it certainly had Dumbledore sweating a little. He knew that Loki had taken Sirius to Asgard with him, and had half expected him to show up for this trial, though why the rest of the royal family would be involved with this trial was beyond him.

Loki smiled as he walked over to Amelia. "Hello Amelia, I trust your investigations have gone well?"

"They have Prince Loki. How is Sirius? Recovering I hope." Amelia wanted to ask more but held back as she had more important matters to take care of at that time.

"He is recovering well. Asgard's best healer is tending to him. Once I am able to, I will bring him to you should you wish it," Loki really wanted to know just what she wasn't telling him.

Amelia nodded, "I have many things to speak with him about. Four years of things that need his attention..." Amelia then looked over to Odin, Frigga, and Thor. "I take it they are here because of that matter you told me about?" she asked.

Loki nodded, "I was just as surprised by this as you are, however they want to be here for this as it is a matter regarding them as well," Loki kept his voice down so no one would overhear them.

Amelia nodded, "This is going to be a three part trial, one for Umbridge, Fudge, and Albus, so, needless to say, security has been increased for this trial," she said, she had even had to temporarily hire hit wizards and aurors from the French Ministry for this trial.

"I had noticed the increase in guards as well as the large number of those attending," Loki liked the increase in attendance because it meant that Rita wouldn't stand out among the crowd, well, so long as she didn't do anything to draw attention to herself.

"The trial should be starting soon, I have been looking forward to this for some time," Amelia smirked. "I'm going to enjoy this..."

Loki chuckled, "As will I Amelia, as will I..."

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Rita was unable to process what happened, originally, this was to be only the trial of Albus Dumbledore, but they had moved up the trials of Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge. And now, the royal family of Asgard was here, something that hadn't been reported to happen in over a thousand years. This was, possibly, the story of the century, if not bigger. And, with Dumbledore alone, the reporter audience was from every magical community in the world.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

When Fudge had been arrested under Loki's request, Amelia had been sworn in as Minister for Magic in the interim until a new Minister could be sworn in. As such, she was leading the trial both as Minister for Magic, and, as Chief Warlock, since Dumbledore was also under trial and therefore unable to oversee his own trial.

"This trial is now in secession," Amelia said, banging the gavel on the desk with the Asgardian royal family seated to her right, "The first on trial will be for one Dolores Jane Umbridge," Amelia paused, knowing what she was about to say would cause wing what she was about to say would cause quite an uproar, "By the request of Prince Loki, the right to say no to the use of Veritaserum, has been denied..." immediately there was uproar from the audience.

" _ **SILENCE!**_ " Odin, of all people, bellowed as he saw the audience begin to dissolve into a bunch of bickering children. Very quickly there was silence.

"Thank Lord Odin," Amelia said, to which Odin nodded in response, "Now, as I was saying, bring in the accused!"

 **(SONG START: Final Fantasy XII Game Soundtrack - Challenging the Empire)**

Dolores Umbridge was brought in, in chains, she had, during her incarceration, tired multiple times to blackmail or bribe the guards into setting her free, the only reason they didn't was that Amelia Bones had made it quite clear, 'Set her ass free, and yours takes her place!', needless to say, the guards feared Amelia more than an in chains Dolores.

Incarceration had not been kind Dolores, she had lost weight, and went from looking like an ugly toad, one ugly ass frog. This was a thought shared by everyone in the courtroom as they looked on the formerly fat woman who was ugly as sin.

As she was strapped into the chair, she tried to resist, but after weeks of being fed very little, only enough to truly survive, the toady woman had become weak, and thus her struggles were futile. Amelia then nodded to the aurors and forced her mouth open to feed her some of the Veritaserum, she tried to fight it for a few seconds, but lacking the strength, she quickly succumbed to its power.

"State your name for court record please!" Amelia demanded of Dolores.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," Dolores replied in a monotone voice. "Dolores, we are here to find out the truth of what crimes you have committed in your life, as we fed you Veritaserum you cannot lie," Amelia stated before continuing, "Would you please state for the record what crimes you know you committed?" Amelia finished, she was going fishing sure, but, this was a trial by special request of Prince Loki, as such, special rules had been put into place for these three trials, there was also the fact that NO ONE, was going to stand up and defend the 'Toady Bitch of the Ministry', needless to say, as such, no one was going to question questioning her this way.

"I am guilty of a number of crimes," Dolores answered, and everyone in the audience grew quiet, "Bribing Ministry officials, killing mudbloods in secret, killing muggles in secret, obstruction of justice, corruption, accepting bribes, torture, illegal command of Dementors, torture of half breeds, and using my influence with Fudge to pass laws that made it harder for the filth that befouls our society to try and better themselves," as she listed her crimes, the crowd was shocked, no one could have imagined that the Toad was such a monster in hiding.

 **(SONG END, START: Final Fantasy XII Game Soundtrack - Upheaval (Imperial Version))**

Loki had to struggle not to openly gap at Umbridge in shock. Sure he had expected her to have a list of crimes, but this was outrageous! How could someone like her have managed to keep all that hidden for so long? Turning to his family, Loki noticed he wasn't the only one that was shocked by this, Frigga wore a look of pure disgust for the woman, Odin clearly appeared to be shocked that such a woman exists, and Thor looked like he wanted to have Umbridge sentenced already, that, or pound in her face with his hammer.

Looking around the room however, Loki found that while many felt the same as the royal family, there were some in the crowd who clearly approved of Umbridge's actions. One such person was Lucius Malfoy, who was doing a piss poor job at hiding his approval. Loki really needed to have him dealt with. After all, Lucius did hold a seat of power in the Ministry if Loki recalled correctly.

 **(SONG END, SONG START: Final Fantasy XII - Esper Battle)**

Amelia was utterly disgusted, "Due to the sheer number of your crimes, I hereby sentence you to Dementors Kiss!" Amelia stated.

Frigga let out a gasp at hearing the punishment. Such a horrid fate for anyone, even if Umbridge had done plenty to deserve it. Odin thought about protesting to something that would end so quickly, however he chose not to as he could think of little more fitting then this. Thor shivered, he had never liked the Dementors even if they were created by Loki, the thought of something being out there that was made for the gathering of souls just creeped him out.

Amelia then had a Dementor brought in, and it was immediately apparent to the Asgardians that someone had corrupted the Dementors, and though they already knew that some had been corrupted, due to reports sent to Asgard via Loki from Hela, it was only now that they realised to what extent.

Loki almost couldn't recognise the creature that had been brought in. Where once it was something that made those on the verge of death accept their fate, now was a creature who oozed fear, dread, and despair. A foul creature indeed. Loki could not believe just how far the Dementors corruption ran. Loki hoped that whoever had twisted them had died by their hands. Loki could even sense that the connection between the Dementors and his daughter's realm had been cut, the Dementors now using the soul as food for themselves.

Frigga had to look away, unable to bring herself to look at such a creature any longer. She could barely believe that anyone in the nine realms could pervert anything like that so much.

Odin swore he would purge the nine realms of these corrupted creatures. They may have been created to gather souls for Hela but these creatures no long served their intended purpose anymore.

Thor found himself grabbing his mother's hand as the Dementor entered. While the Dementors Loki had created many years ago had made him uncomfortable, the creature that had entered the room was by far worse. This creature would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life in one way or another.

Umbridge began to panic as the Dementor lowered its hood as it approached her, revealing its empty eye sockets, covered with scabbed skin and the gaping large hole where the mouth should be. With Its hands that were glistening, greyish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, it took hold of Umbridge before giving her a kiss, one that had her shuddering for a few seconds before going limp and then dropping her down into the seat. Umbridge's body then stared at the ceiling, lifeless and soulless, just opening and closing its mouth over and over again for no apparent reason.

 **(SONG END)**

That was not how Dementors were supposed to work, not how Loki made them to work. They were not supposed to suck souls out of living bodies. It was disgusting and horrible. Loki, and certainly not Hela would have anything to do with creatures who do such things as consume souls. Loki would see to it that all of these perverted Dementors were destroyed.

Odin would not rest until all Dementors on Midgard were destroyed. He had no idea if there were any Dementors that had not been perverted but that didn't matter to him right now. All that mattered was getting through these trials and then getting rid of all Dementors on Midgard.

Frigga covered her mouth and shut her eyes in disgust. Horrified that a creation of her son's had been twisted into such a vile thing and able to do something as horrid as pull the soul out of a living body.

If Thor was scared of Dementors before, he was out right terrified of them now. Watching one pull a soul from a living body and consume it was monstrous, and not the sort that he was willing to fight for any amount of glory. It just wasn't worth it to face such a creature. And he was certain none in Asgard would blame him.

Amelia called a thirty minute recess as they removed and disposed of Dolores's body. During the break, Amelia approached the royal family. "I am pained to say this, but, Fudge cut a deal, one I couldn't resist..." she said sadly, looking down, knowing Loki would question her about it.

The only reason Loki did not shout in rage was because he trusted Amelia. "What do you mean he 'cut a deal'? Explain." He really did try not to growl that out, but it was hard when he knew that Fudge had wronged his family. Whatever Amelia was getting in return had best be worth it.

Amelia gulped, "He said if we cut a deal and put him in witness protection, with a few rules that I would be allowed to decide on, with your input of course, he would name every single employee in the Ministry who ever 'bought' their position, or had a crime swept under the rug, or payed someone off for a charge that he has knowledge of," Amelia replied, then, she paused as she bit her lip, before continuing, "Prince Loki, essentially, he has given me a way to 'clean house' in the Ministry of all its corruption, especially Lucius Malfoy!" she finished, hoping he would see that, in this instance, as much as they both wanted to see Fudge punished, he was giving them the proverbial golden goose.

Loki stared at her for a moment before sighing. He could see the benefit of such a deal, after all, ridding the Ministry of the worms that corrupt it, how could they resist? However that did not mean he liked the thought of letting Fudge go freely. "I am certain we can make sure that he still suffers for his crimes. At the very least, he must not be allowed to do magic ever again. I trust that will not be hard?" Loki questioned.

Amelia nodded, "There are a few spells used to punish Muggleborns that have been expelled from Hogwarts for breaking the use of underage magic in front of muggles law," she said, "It's been used less on purebloods who broke the same rule, but, it would work just as well on Fudge, it would leave him no more powerful than a muggle," she replied.

Loki sighed, "I suppose it's a start. We will speak later of what rules he will be bound by." Loki would ensure they would be as strict as possible. Fudge would escape death this time, but he would wish he'd been killed instead soon enough. "I take it that the next trial will be Dumbledore then?"

Amelia nodded, "With what we have on him, even his hardest supporters are going to find it hard to back him..." she said.

 **~30 minutes later~**

The trial of Albus Dumbledore was what people were really expecting, but, they had to admit, the trial of Dolores Umbridge had been shocking too.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **AN: Oracle: We're evil, we know it lol. Sorry everyone for pulling this dirty move on all of you but if we put all the best stuff in one chapter there'd be nothing left over for other chapters. We still love all of you and will do our best to bring more to you as soon as possible. Just don't forget to check out the poll.**

 **Ogre: If you haven't expected an evil cliffy when something big happens, you're not realising how great this story can be :P and how evil we can be ; ) Anyway, remember people, read and review the more you do, the faster we will check the poll and get the next chapter out, and that chapter will have Dumbledore's trial, so be sure to review! ^w^**


	8. The Trial of Dumbledore

**AN: Ogre: Ok, FIRST OFF, trials are not our strong suits, hence how this trial is portrayed, so, bear with us for it, ok? Also, anything we want to make clear about Dumblefudgers trial will be in the AN after the chapter. We also hope you liked our choice of songs for the various parts, WE felt they fit those moments they were used for, and HOPEFULLY you will agree ^w^ Oracle, any words to add? Also, because I forgot to mention it during the chapter that the hot sauce appears in, Blair's Death Sauces are real hot sauces, they can be found on a site called Extreme Food, though it can also be found by searching Blair's Death Sauces on google, this is for those who didn't pick up on that little fact :P**

 **Oracle: Like Ogre said trials, are not our thing, but we did our best with them and, based on how everyone reacted to Umbridge's trial I think we did okay at least. However if you spot a weak point in this story, something that turns you off from it, or something that's a plot hole, PLEASE for the love of Loki tell us what it is _before_ you review. Do not just leave a review/comment saying things like "Amazing how one chapter is good and the next is poor..." We CAN'T get better at writing if we do not know where we're falling short. We NEED your help to make this story truly good. So please, pretty please, tell us what is bad in this story BEFORE you leave. It helps more than just leaving a comment about it being bad and that's it.**

 **Also people, we _really_ do need you to vote on the poll over on my, darkoraclegirl's, fanfiction profile page. It is VERY important that you check it out and vote on it as we cannot continue with this story for very long if we don't get a good amount of votes on the matter. The poll can be found at the top of the page and you do not have to be a member of fanfiction to vote on it if you don't want to make an account or don't want to sign in just to cast your vote. This is a key part of future events people, as it will have a big impact on certain events. So please, vote!**

 **Ogre: And now, on to notices regarding reviews:**

 **On Fanfiction:**

 **To Silvermane1, Fudge will be given their list of demands next chapter, or the chapter after, however, for the next chapter, we want to have a major Darcy scene, but we can't do it without votes in the poll : (**

 **To Stephanie MRV, hope you like what you wished for, naturally there will be follow up next chapter, but we need more votes in the poll for the next chapter to happen, everything, or most of it, in the next chapter hinges on it!**

 **To NATWEST, we made Rita a daughter of Thor cause of all the chaos she could cause, the trouble she could start, and because, as far as we know, no one has ever done that idea before, lol**

 **To poppabear11420, we try ;P *Oracle dressed as Loki* Some of us channel Loki better than others. :D**

 **To Drakenn, Sif is like a dog with a bone when it comes to Loki, she never knows when to let go, as such, until she is proven wrong, she will keep trying to prove she is right, at least in this story anyway...**

 **To Althalus57, Darcy could, if she ends up having magic, just have been surprized by Loki's method of transportation that is different from what she is use to or know of, also if she does end up a Midgardian witch then the reason for her surprise could be that she hasn't had contact with the magical world in her area since she finished her schooling. No one who is muggle born expects someone with magic to just pop into their room like that and even less so if they are Darcy and most likely doesn't really have many magical friends. But as stated this is an IF matter has we are still waiting for the votes on the poll to come in. We need as many as possible.**

 **To JannaKalderash, Loki has plans for Rita, as well as plans to deal with her should she turn on him, that's all were saying about that :P**

 **To The Aberrant One, Harry will be pulling some hot sauce pranks at Hogwarts too once he starts attending o_o**

 **To sarahpotter42, something we are trying to show is how arrogant Sif is, in her belief that mortals or Midgardians are beneath the Aesir simply on principle, and her belief that Loki is evil and can never change, we are showing that he can change, and will change, all because of one small ripple change, a quirk of fate, that caused the biggest wave**

 **To FANactic Writer, as we have said before, this story will end up being a harem pairing, but not a harem central focus story like soo many others, first and foremost, this story is about family, Loki, Harry, and their interactions ^_^**

 **On Archive of Our Own:**

 **To Fenrix_Shadowbane, what Darcy will or will not be able to do depends mostly on what the polls tell us people want. If they want Asgardian magic then we do something involving Asgardian magic, if they want Midgardian magic we do something with that, and if they just don't want magic at all then we do something different or leave her as is. But we cannot do anything until the poll is over and that'll be in a week or two. So all we say on this is if we do what you suggest or not is it all depends on our readers who vote. The more people vote the better we know what everyone wants and thus we can work it into the story. However if you don't vote, then there's nothing we can do about that. So please, if you haven't already, go over to my darkoracle's fanfiction profile page and cast your vote. The sooner we have all the votes the sooner we can get out the next chapter.**

 **To hikari100, that answer is still a ways off, as Loki has more important fish to fry so to speak. But he will learn one day who twisted the creatures he made to help his daughter Hela, and more importantly wipe out the corrupted Dementors once and for all.**

 **Now, without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW! lol**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~LAST TIME~**

 _Amelia called a thirty minute recess as they removed and disposed of Doloras's body. During the break, Amelia approached the royal family. "I am pained to say this, but, Fudge cut a deal, one I couldn't resist..." she said sadly, looking down, knowing Loki would question her about it._

 _The only reason Loki did not shout in rage was because he trusted Amelia. "What do you mean he 'cut a deal'? Explain." He really did try not to growl that out, but it was hard when he knew that Fudge had wronged his family. Whatever Amelia was getting in return had best be worth it._

 _Amelia gulped, "He said if we cut a deal and put him in witness protection, with a few rules that I would be allowed to decide on, with your input of course, he would name every single employee in the Ministry who ever 'bought' their position, or had a crime swept under the rug, or payed someone off for a charge that he has knowledge of," Amelia replied, then, she paused as she bit her lip, before continuing, "Prince Loki, essentially, he has given me a way to 'clean house' in the Ministry of all its corruption, especially Lucius Malfoy!" she finished, hoping he would see that, in this instance, as much as they both wanted to see Fudge punished, he was giving them the proverbial golden goose._

 _Loki stared at her for a moment before sighing. He could see the benefit of such a deal, after all, ridding the Ministry of the worms that corrupt it, how could they resist? However that did not mean he liked the thought of letting Fudge go freely. "I am certain we can make sure that he still suffers for his crimes. At the very least, he must not be allowed to do magic ever again. I trust that will not be hard?" Loki questioned._

 _Amelia nodded, "There are a few spells used to punish Muggleborns that have been expelled from Hogwarts for breaking the use of underage magic inform of muggles law," she said, "It's been used less on purebloods who broke the same rule, but, it would work just as well on Fudge, it would leave him no more powerful than a muggle," she replied._

 _Loki sighed, "I suppose it's a start. We will speak later of what rules he will be bound by." Loki would ensure they would be as strict as possible. Fudge would escape death this time, but he would wish he'd been killed instead soon enough. "I take it that the next trial will be Dumbledore then?"_

 _Amelia nodded, "With what we have on him, even his hardest supporters are going to find it hard to back him..." she said._

 _~30 minutes later~_

 _The trial of Albus Dumbledore was what people were really expecting, but, they had to admit, the trial of Doloras Umbridge had been shocking too._

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~And now~**

Freya was _booored_ , and when this happened, it was not a good thing as she would cause _'mischief'_ , at least that's what she called it. She had just returned from traveling the nine realms, to visit Loki, only to find, no Loki. In fact, Odin and Frigga, and even the insufferable asshat Thor, were gone. She had already given her now usual greeting to Sif and the warriors three, who were off hiding somewhere licking the wounds she had given them. She would have to wait for the royal family to return it seemed, she couldn't wait to see her little pupil once more, after all, it had been roughly four hundred years since she had last seen her last student. She smiled as she remembered how she had put some glue in Sif's hair, it was organic, and would wash out...in five days...She had given Volstagg a new pet, a boar as big as him, which had then proceed to chase him around and try and gore him. She had given Fandral a new mirror, which had then proceed to say how ugly he looked inside, being the wuss she remembered him as, he had been frightened by the insults, after all, he cared more for his looks then his warrior skills sometimes she remembered. As for Hogun, she had given him some seeds from different plants across the nine realms for his garden, she was one of only two people who knew he loved gardening when he was alone, just like Loki, who ironically, was the other one who know of 'The Grim's' love of gardening.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Back on Midgard~**

The proverbial trial of the century was about to start, and all of magical Britain was tuned into the WWN for it. All three sides of the Wizengamot were in attendance for this trial cause of how big the one being accused of wrong doing was, at least in terms of reputation. The dark families were there to know the outcome for their own gain. The grey families were there to know which side was going to come out on top. The light families were there hoping that one of two outcomes came to pass, there either one, Dumbledore was innocent and that these were baseless charges, or two, that they were charges they could sweep under the rug with their combined political power.

During the recess between Umbridge's trial, and this one, Loki had had Heimdall call Lady Eir and have her come to Midgard at his personal request, well, actually his and Frigga. At first she had grumbled about having to leave Asgard, until Loki had told her that, the reason he was having her come to Midgard, was because they were attending the trial of the one who had placed Harry with his former abusive guardians she had been healing the damage of. She was going to be needed to provide damning evidence of Harry's abuse to really drive home that the wizarding world honestly didn't care about their 'national hero', since they never bothered to look in on him, as evidenced by the damage he received from his 'family'.

As everyone took their seats, Amelia took her position as interim Minister and Chief Warlock for the trial since she was the highest ranking authority figure in the Ministry, not to mention she had Loki's personal backing, no one wanted to go against her, lest they suffer his wroth.

 **~SONG START: Esper Battle - Final Fantasy XII Music Extended~**

Getting silence to reign with her the Warlock's stone gavel, Amelia called the court to session.

"Lords and Ladies, and guests royal and common," Amelia began loudly so all could hear her, "We are here because Prince Loki of Asgard has brought a number of worrisome details to my attention, while investigating them, with help from the Goblin Nation, I have discovered a number of crimes committed by former Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore!" she said before she continued, "Members of the Wizengamot, I hereby charge Albus Dumbledore with the endangerment of the last heir to a Most Ancient and Noble House, abuse of power, corruption, theft, negligence of duty, and obstruction of justice!" she shouted in conclusion.

The audience and the Wizengamot were whispering darkly, this seemed like it would be just as explosive as Umbridge's trial had been.

"Bring in the accused!" Amelia shouted and Albus Dumbledore, looking worse for wear than normal, was led in in chains. When he was strapped into the chair, Amelia stood up, "By request of Loki, and backed up by Odin, the following rights have been suspended for this trial," Amelia stated before unrolling a scroll of parchment, "The right to refuse Veritaserum, suspended, the right to ask for a family meeting, suspended, the right to seek fare punishment, suspended, that is all," Amelia concluded reading, and as she did, there was explosive muttering. Clearly Loki was helping Amelia cover as many tracks of escape for Dumbledore as possible.

Turning to Dumbledore, Amelia glared at him, "Albus Dumbledore, you stand charged with a number of grave, and serious crimes, how do you plead?" Amelia asked in a tone that said she clearly thought he was guilty.

"Innocent," Dumbledore said instantly, and without hesitation.

"So noted," Amelia said as she turned to the court scribe who had written down the accused's stated being. "On the first charge, you are here by required to answer to multiple charges of misuse of power, what do you have to say to these?" Amelia asked.

Dumbledore frowned, he had never misused his power, he may have...fudged...a few details here and there in the past, but only so the Greater Good could prevail, "I have never misused my power and have always strived for justice!" Dumbledore replied confidently.

Amelia frowned at that. "Is that so? Well then, please, explain to all of us gathered here today, why you had a part in the sealing of the vault belonging to the deceased James and Lily Potter, which resulted in evidence that would later be used to clear Sirius Black of all charges? You are neither a member of the Potter family, nor do you hold any true power over their vaults. So explain why you had them sealed?" Amelia began. "How do you account for the laws you've aided in getting passed that restrict the Goblin Nation when it comes to pure blood families? The laws passed with your help that aid pure blood families when you supposedly stand for muggleborns and those with muggle family members, not to mention you are said to support creature rights publically? And there is also your appointment as magical guardian of one Harry James Potter, when had you allowed the vault to remain open you would have learned that I am Harry Potter's godmother, chosen by Lily Potter herself!" Amelia was shouted by the end of it, thinking of all the things Loki had told her Harry had suffered all because this old goat denied her the right to care for him.

The crowd was shocked into silence, before there was an explosion of whispering, meanwhile, Loki was staring at Amelia in shock, he had not known that she was his grandson's godmother, and Odin, Frigga, and Thor, were looking between Loki, and Amelia.

Amelia, letting what she said sink in, smiled at the shocked look on Dumbledore's face as she banged her gavel on the desk, when silence had returned, Amelia signaled the Aurors, who then force fed Dumbledore Veritaserum, it took a while as, at first, he tried to spit it out, and then, after swallowing several droplets, he tried to resist its effects. It took a good five minutes before his eyes glazed over and he stopped resisting the clamps keeping his arms bound to the chair. "Now that the Veritaserum is in your system, we can get some unbiased answers and real truth," Amelia stated.

Clearing her throat, Amelia, with a loud clear voice said, "Please, tell us, for what reason did you place Harry Potter with the Dursleys?" she asked, confident that this would damn the old fart.

Dumbledore was clearly resisting, but, after a brief struggle, he finally blurted out, "I placed him there for two reasons, one, as far as I knew, until a few months ago, Harry had no other family, and secondly, it was for the Greater Good," Dumbledore explained. Due to being under the effects of Veritaserum, he did not see the curious, disgusted, or intrigued looks from various members of the Wizengamot and audience seats.

Loki frowned in confusion. Just what did Dumbledore mean when he said it was for 'the Greater Good'? Just what 'Greater Good' involved the endangerment of a child? As near as Loki could see there was nothing that was worth putting a child in harm's way, and certainly not a reason that could forgive the four years of suffering Harry went through. Loki wanted to stand up and express his displeasure towards this but bit his tongue. This wasn't the time to show his hand as Harry's grandfather, that would come later when it is safe for Harry to be known as his grandson.

Frigga was also confused by this claim. How could a man of Dumbledore's age claim that everything that happened to Harry was for this 'Greater Good'? And just what 'Greater Good' was he speaking about? There was nothing she could see where it was worth it for allowing a child to remain in such a horrible place as the Dursleys house.

While Odin did understand doing things for 'the Greater Good', he could not condone what had been done to Harry. There were limits to what should be sacrificed for the 'Greater Good'. And what Dumbledore had allowed to be sacrificed was too much.

Were it not for Frigga placing a hand on Thor's arm, Thor would've shot out of his seat and struck Dumbledore down. The reasons he gave were horrible and did nothing to quell the storm inside him. How could anyone justify what had happened to Harry like that? Yes, until Loki claimed Harry, the boy seemingly had no family, but to leave him to suffer so with no one to look in on him? Thor almost wished the Dementor's kiss upon Dumbledore. Though he wanted worse to befall Dumbledore he figured it would be all he could hope for.

Amelia frowned at that, "The 'Greater Good'? Explain to me, to all of us, just what 'Greater Good', justifies the endangerment of a child and sole living member of the Potter family?"

It was now visibly apparent that Dumbledore was fighting the Veritaserum, as he shook a bit before finally blurting out the reply, "The Greater Good that Gellert and I came up with was for the betterment of Magical Society as a whole," he said, "Purebloods belong on top, they have the most magic and therefore the most experience with running our government, they deserve to be on top, muggleborns deserve to be on the bottom as they try to bring dangerous ideas into our society, ideas that try to change our society far too quickly, then endanger the rest of us to exposure in their attempts to modernise us," he paused again, "Muggleborns also need a guiding hand as they are constantly finding fault with our proud traditions that have stood the test of time itself, and as such, a strong, guiding hand, is what they need, what they deserve," he then paused again, and visibly fought to stop from continuing.

Though she was certain everyone had heard enough to show Dumbledore's guilt, she pressed further. "You stopped, what else is there that you have yet to say in justification of your actions on this matter? Tell us the rest of your reasoning."

Dumbledore visibly shook now, truly fighting the serum before calming down and answering, though with visible restraint, "The...Boy...is...a horcrux..." he strained out, "To remove...it he needs to die...but for the Greater Good...He had to die...in such a way...that he would be...a martyr..." he finished with visible strain.

Amelia was glad she's spoken to Loki and his family before the trial began, as they had told her of some of the things they had learned about Harry. Like about him being a horcrux, but at least she knew something that Dumbledore didn't. "This is something you kept from everyone. However I believe I will now turn to the Lady Eir of Asgard, who will tell us what she knows of Harry Potter being a horcrux. Lady Eir, if you will please give your findings after we administer the antidote." Amelia turned to the Aurors and said, "Please provide Albus Dumbledore with the antidote to Veritaserum," she said with a smirk, "I wish for him to respond properly when we give him the verdicts," as she watched Dumbledore be given the antidote, she saw how Dumbledore glared at her, and was about to speak only to be cut off by Eir.

"I wish to speak with him about my findings and hear his honest response to them." Eir said as she stood and walked over to him. "For I wish to know if he still believe this so called 'Greater Good' is worth what I found," Eir then turned a glare on Dumbledore. "Do you know what that boy was subjected to? What I found when he was brought to me for healing?"

Dumbledore glared at her in response, "Whatever he endured was for the greater good to make him malleable for when he attended Hogwarts so I could guide him to his true destiny!" Dumbledore spat, forgetting for the moment where he was.

Eir looked at him in disgust. "So you wanted a puppet. I dare say you would have gotten one had fate not saved him. To answer the question of what he endured, when I examined him the boy was severely malnourished, his ribs and other bones broken repeatedly that only healed thanks to the boy's own magic, severe scarring on his back including the word 'Freak' carved into his back, burns and calluses on the boy's hands, and multiple small burns under his chin." She listed, seeing the looks of shock, horror, and disgust on many of the faces around the room. "Also, in regards to the horcrux," Eir smiled evilly at Dumbledore. "I can assure you, he will not be needing to 'die' anytime soon, as it is no more," she finished with a careless shrug.

Dumbledore ground his teeth, "But the only way known to remove a horcrux is to destroy the container!" he protested, "And the boy must die, he is too perfect as a martyr," he said, "Too many causes would require his death for the betterment of our society!"

"Perhaps for you mortals, it is impossible to remove a horcrux, but not for Asgard's magic users. Myself and Prince Loki personally removed the horcrux from the boy and placed it within a pig. That pig is now in the hands of Hela, who is best suited to find any remaining horcruxes," She then walked up to Dumbledore and lean into his face, "And there is no betterment of any society that requires the life of a child!" She growled to him before turning to Amelia. "Should it be required I can show all here the extent of Harry Potter's damages. You have but to ask."

"Thank you lady Eir," Amelia nodded. "You may return to your seat."

Eir wanted to smack Dumbledore before she returned to her seat, but held back and returned to her seat next to the royal family.

Loki was really struggling to hold himself back from killing Dumbledore. The man had just confessed to having planned for Harry to die as a martyr. That he wanted Harry to die! He also confessed to having known about the horcrux within Harry. That angered Loki more then everything else Dumbledore had said.

Frigga glared at Dumbledore, hating him for what he said as well as his plans to let Harry die for this 'greater good'. She's never heard anything more outrageous or disgusting in her life. How a man like Dumbledore managed to hide such things when he has such a high seat of power?

Odin was tempted to call an end to the trial and simply drag Dumbledore back to Asgard to face justice there. As these claims only served to further his anger towards the man.

A loud rumble of thunder signaled Thor's anger regarding this. It was a wonder that a storm hadn't ripped the building apart by now with how angry he was. After all this was a member of his family they were talking about, and yet this mortal man was so carelessly willing to throw Harry's life away for his 'Greater Good'.

"Albus Dumbledore," Amelia said, "Your crimes are varied, and damning, however, most of them are interconnected, this much is evident from what you have said regarding your view of the Heir and last member of the Potter family," she said, getting many nods of agreement from the other members of the Wizengamot. "But to humor us all," she said, "Please, tell us, why did you seal his family vault and steal from said vault using a now dead Goblin conspirator?"

Dumbledore ground his teeth, he knew he was damned if he spoke, and damned if he didn't, "You want to know the truth?" he spat, losing his grandfatherly composure, "He didn't need that gold, and he was destined to die!" Dumbledore spoke, "Better to use that gold on families that needed it and could make real use of it!" he paused, "As for the sealing of the vault, me and Fudge both agreed that the boy had too much power, no need to add money to that already growing list!"

Amelia scowled, "As much as I WISH I could put you away for life," Amelia said, "At best, by our own laws, I can only put you away for five years," she scowled, "As serious as your crimes are, the laws you helped past are still active and working for you rather then against you," she scowled in obvious anger, "As such, I can do this, when released, you will work as a professor at Hogwarts, should the board of governors deign to rehire you that is..." as she looked at the other Wizengamot members, she could already see several of the board of governor members for Hogwarts, already wondering what they could ask of Dumbledore in exchange for getting him his job back when he is released.

 **(SONG END - SONG START: Westworld Soundtrack - Paint It, Black - Ramin Djawadi)**

Deciding to drive home how royally, literally, that Dumbledore fucked up, she looked to Loki, her eyes asking for confirmation to release the most critical piece of information in this case.

Loki stood from his seat, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore's as he began to make his way towards him. All around him he could hear the shocked whispers as people wondered just what was about to happen, what he was going to do or say. When Loki stood before Dumbledore, everyone fell silent as they learned in to be sure they did not miss a word.

"You so recklessly toss aside the life of a child for you're so called 'Greater Good', dictating what is right or wrong for your cause and withholding information from even those who side with you. And all for your 'Greater Good'. Your schemes would have, perhaps, gone unnoticed until many years after your own death, when all those here are either dead, or too old to do anything against you. You planned your schemes well, I will admit that much," Loki began before narrowing his eyes. "However, in your foolish quest for you're so called 'Greater Good' you did not bother to learn of the pawns you played with. But then again, how were you to know that 'Lily' Potter was adopted?" Loki took great pleasure in the look of surprise on Dumbledore's face at that. "Oh yes, the woman you know as 'Lily' Potter was adopted into the Evans family when her mother died and her father failed to find her again. And it is her father that took Harry Potter into his care. Do you wish to know just who the father of 'Lily' Potter is?" Loki questioned smugly.

"No..." Dumbledore stammered, it couldn't be, "You CAN'T be the father of Lily Evans, she was a MUDBLOOD!" Dumbledore screamed in shock, revealing him to be a secret blood purist at heart, as evidenced by his decisions as Chief Warlock, "Your children were all monsters, everyone knows that, Odin had you punished for birthing monsters, it says so in the Old Legends!" he screamed in fear.

Loki smiled darkly at Dumbledore. "Being a monster is a matter of opinion. However I think it is clear just what you are," He whispered. "'Lily' Potter was my daughter, Lilias! The boy you would so carelessly throw away is my grandchild!" Loki shouted, loud enough for all to hear. "And I assure you, Albus Dumbledore, my grandson will never serve as your pawn."

Odin, having heard Dumbledore's outburst, thought about his own past decision. Though he knew it was known on Asgard what his 'reasons' for casting out Loki's children were, he had not known that anyone on Midgard had heard about his casting out of them. It made him wonder just what else these mortal magic users thought they knew about his family.

Frigga looked to her husband, hoping that he learned from this and changed his ways for the sake of their family. She wasn't expecting a complete change, but she was certain some things would be different as a result.

If Thor wasn't mad before he was now. What right did this mortal have to speak so horribly of his brother's children? Sure, they had been cast out, and many whispered about their births, but they were still members of royalty, as well as part of his family. And this mortal had even less right to speak of others being monsters when he was so willing to allow a child to suffer, and had plans that called for the child's death for his own gain. Thor swore that if he ever got a chance to be alone with this mortal, that he would ensure the man suffered, not die even though he wanted it so badly.

With a bang of her gavel, Dumbledore was taken from the courtroom where he was to be prepared for transport to Azkaban to serve his five year sentence. Many knew that this trial was as much politics as it was justice, no one was expected to like the outcome, only accept it for what it was, a win against a man who'd thought himself untouchable.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **(Song End - Song start: Dragon Quest VIII OST - Overture ~ Title Theme (Symphonic Version))**

 **~Meanwhile on Asgard~**

Freya had been wondering the palace, noting the real lack of guards, like what had happened when Odin, Frigga and Thor, leaving her with Loki who spent their time away training with her back at the palace, had gone on vacations centuries ago, though she felt that this time wasn't cause of a vacation. Anyway, feeling hungry, Freya decided to check out the kitchens for something to eat.

Freya had just entered the kitchens when she noticed a head of familiar black hair. Walking over to it, she turned around the cabinet, expecting to find Loki, only, instead, to find a small child who looked like a young Loki, albeit, a bit under fed that is.

"Loki? Why do you look like a child again?" Freya asked, figuring it was Loki trying to pull some prank or another.

Harry jumped in surprise at hearing someone speaking so close to him. Most of the cooks had, more or less, stopped coming up to him and speaking with him when he was cooking. And on top of that he was surprised to hear someone say Loki's name so suddenly. Did it mean Loki was back now? Turning however, Harry found a woman standing behind him, giving him an interesting look.

The woman looked a great deal like Frigga, however, unlike Frigga, who wore dresses, this woman was wearing a low cut top and trousers rather than a dress, and this woman appeared more like she enjoyed mischief and fun. Completely different from his great grandmother.

"Huh? I'm not Loki, I'm Harry," He told her honestly, confused as to why she thought he was his grandfather. Then Harry remembered what he was supposed to say when people questioned him as to who he is, "I'm Prince Loki's student!" he then added with a smile.

Freya looked at Harry with confusion, "Harry is a Midgardian name, not an Aesir name..." she pointed out to the boy, then she looked at him closely, taking in his features, "You are either a child of Loki, or a descendant of him," she pointed out bluntly, an unamused look on her face.

Harry quickly looked around to be sure no one had heard that. "I-I don't know what you mean. I'm not related to Gram-err, I mean Prince Loki." Harry replied almost using the name that Darcy had taught him before covering his tracks, he had no idea why this woman would think he was related to Loki, no one else had ever made that connection before. "Who are you miss?"

Freya gave Harry a flat look, "I was the one who taught Loki growing up, if anyone would know his features, the only people would be me, and his own family, not including that old fart Odin, and that pseudo clone of me Frigga," she said, saying Frigga's name with a shiver, she hated being compared to that goody two shoes. "And judging from your covering up of saying 'Gram', I am guessing he is either your grandmother, or grandfather," she then smirked at Harry, "Unlike the oafish Aesir, I am Vanir, we use our minds and the forces of the universe over that of muscles," she said, nodding her head up and down as she talked in a clearly comical way, then she turned her eyes to Harry once more, "Now, I ask again, are you or are you not Loki's grandchild?" she asked a bit more forcefully now.

Harry didn't know what to do; this woman had said so many things he didn't fully understand. However the one thing he did know, was that he had to get her away from everyone else before someone over heard her and started talking. "C-can we talk somewhere else?" Harry asked, scared of what Loki might do if people started questioning if he's related to Harry. Harry also hoped to get a better idea just how close she is to Loki before he tells her anything.

Freya smiled, "Of course, we can use my old chambers next to Loki's, those servants of Odin's had better have kept it clean over the last six hundred years..." she ground out, knowing Odin, he probably would have had the servants retasked to not clean her room, just to spite her for that prank she had pulled on the old fart when she left. Sighing, she took Harry's hand and led the way to her chambers to have a private discussion with Harry, after all, there were two possibilities for a child or a child of a child of Loki's to be in Asgard. One, Loki had snuck the boy in under Odin's watch without the old fart knowing, or two, Loki had Odin's permission, and, judging from the boy's reaction, didn't want anyone knowing.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~(SONG END - SONG START: FF7: Advent Children Soundtrack - The Promised Land)~**

 **~Meanwhile, back at the Ministry~**

"Well now, that was a great deal more than I had expected..." Loki commented to Amelia once it was just her, himself and his family. "Though, that sentencing was rather light, at least he now knows that very few, if any, will be on his side now that they all know just who's family they were playing games with." Loki was glad for that at least, as it meant more protection for Harry the next time he comes to Midgard with him.

Amelia sighed. "As much as I would have loved to have seen the old goat suffer more for all that he's done, and I'm certain the Goblins would want him to pay for his crimes against them in a better fashion then five years in Azkaban, I fear he is still more useful to us free then in prison. After all he has a great deal of experience behind him that could benefit the students of Hogwarts, and more to the point having him spend five years in Azkaban and then work his way back to where he was, will help to humble him and open his eyes to his mistakes." She explained.

Loki wasn't so sure. However it was Frigga who spoke up on the matter. "It's been my experience that men of his advanced years rarely truly change."

Loki tried not to smile at just what she was implying, after all, he knew of her struggles with her husband to get him to change his stance on certain matters. "Regardless, I am trusting your judgement on this Amelia. However I am a little surprised by your little secret, why ever did you keep such a thing from me?"

"If you recall, Prince Loki, after Sirius's trial you did leave in a hurry. I would have shared my findings in your daughter's letter to Dumbledore had you not left in such a hurry. I knew Lily, sorry Lilias, was thinking of making me Harry's godmother, but as far as I knew, she had not made her decision. I was just as surprised as everyone else to learn of this."

Loki smiled. "Ah yes, I must have missed that part of the letter after reading the rest of it. And I did leave rather quickly, I apologize for my rudeness then, I had important matters to attend to."

"I take it you are all heading back to Asgard?" Amelia questioned.

"Yes. I assure you though, now that I know you are his godmother, I will do my best to bring Harry with me next time I return to Midgard, so that he may meet with you." Loki promised.

"There is more you must do here?" Odin questioned with a frown, having thought this would be the last trip Loki needed to make.

Loki shook his head, "There is still much I need to do here, many that hold seats of power in the Ministry who are corrupt, and thus need to be removed from their posts. Amelia is aiding me in this matter, and thus needs me to return every now and then to ensure my support in this matter never falls into question," Loki also wanted to be able to come back to Midgard and see Darcy as much as he could, without drawing attention to her.

Odin sighed in annoyance. "We shall see how many returns trips to Midgard I allow."

"Come now, we best get back now as many have undoubtedly started to talk about our leaving Asgard for so long." Frigga pointed out.

"Mother is correct, and I am certain Harry is wondering just where we've gone and when we will return." Loki nodded before turning back to Amelia. "I will bring Harry as soon as I can. Should I tell Sirius about your being Harry's other godparent?"

Amelia smirked. "No, I want that pleasure myself."

"Then I shall say nothing on the matter to him. Until next time Amelia," Loki smiled before both he and his family left to return to Asgard.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Song End, Song Start: Dragon Quest VIII OST - Go Topo Go! ~ Munchie's Theme (Symphonic Version)~**

 **~Back on Asgard~**

As soon as Loki and the other three got back to Asgard, Harry was waiting for them with an amused Heimdall. "Prince Loki, Lord Odin," Harry said, "There is a strange woman in the throne room demanding an audience!" Harry said in obvious panic.

Loki was concerned now, he'd not seen Harry panic like this before and knowing that some strange woman was behind his grandson's panic was not a good sign for him. "We shall take care of this Harry, do not fear!" Loki assured him before turning to his father. "Were you expecting someone today?"

Odin shook his head, "I made certain that there was nothing that needed my attention before we left. There should be no one in the throne room."

"Then we best get to the throne room and not keep this woman waiting much longer then," Frigga told them with a smile, she had a sneaking suspicion of who it was, but thought it best not to say anything.

Loki looked to Harry, wondering if he should bring him with them or not, "Stay close to me Harry," It would be better to bring Harry with them, as he knows who they would be looking for.

With that settled, the family headed for the throne room, unsure of just what they would find there. Both Thor and Odin were ready for battle, while Frigga and Loki were ready to protect Harry with their magic.

Opening the door to the throne room, however, they were not prepared for what they found.

Sitting lazily on Odin's throne sideways, was a woman who looked like Frigga physically, but, at the same time, was dressed differently, more...carefree...more easier to move then one would be wearing a dress. She turned to look at the group of five as they entered and pointed a finger at the ceiling where a sign dropped from the sealing, **'GUESS WHOSE BACK ARSEHOLES!'** in bold letters. Then looking at the group again, she turned to each face and said something different, "Odin, baby, how you hanging?" she asked, clearly using some semi-recent Midgardian terms. Turning to Frigga she said, "Well, if it isn't my personal clone, what's hanging in the garden Frigga?" she asked with a smirk. Turning to Loki, the woman went from smirk to fond smile, "Loki dear, how have you been these last six hundred years, learn any new spells?" then she saw Thor, and scowled, "Great, who invited the juvenile delinquent?" she spat out, then, finally she saw Harry, "Harry dear, welcome back, you haven't seen that god father of yours since you left to greet your family did you?" she asked smugly, since there were no guards in the room she was able to talk freely since it was only her and the royal family.

Loki stared at Freya in shock before letting out a long, hard, laugh, as he turned to Harry. "You were only pretending this whole time. I'm impressed, I truly could not tell your panic was not genuine." He praised.

Harry smiled up happily at him, "Freya said you'd like it."

Thor groaned. "Who let Freya back into Asgard?"

"Come now Thor, she has just as much right to be here as anyone else!" Frigga scolded before turning to Freya. "Welcome back Freya, it has been so long since you were last here."

Odin said nothing, he wasn't happy to see Freya, and he certainly didn't want her around again, not after all the other times she'd been on Asgard, and all the pranks she had pulled on him and Thor with Loki. He still shivered in fear of that one prank she had pulled that had left him with a deep seated fear of spiders, not that he would tell anyone about it.

"It's good to have you back Freya, and I see you've already begun to corrupt my student," Loki smiled at Freya.

Freya smirked, "Come now Loki, we BOTH know he is more than just your student!" she replied flatly, giving him a glare.

Loki sighed, "Yes, I suppose I should've known better then to try to hide this from you. He is my grandson."

"Called it!" Freya said with a knowing and clearly aimed to annoy smirk on her face.

"She knew who I was after I told her that I wasn't you," Harry told Loki. He was still surprised by that fact.

"I'm not surprised. Given all that she knows about myself," Loki wasn't about to add how she'd also knew his body very well, from the number of times she'd magiced away his clothes for her own personal amusement through magical pranks to humiliate him, but also teach him to reflexively block incoming magic.

"You know only the Allfather is allowed to sit on the throne!" Thor reminded Freya with his arms crossed.

"And I am older, or just as old as him, hell, I was queen of the Vanir Thor!" Freya said, remind him that she was, technically, equal to Frigga and Odin, "What's more, I don't care for your attitude, but whatever, have your crusty old throne," she said getting up, and walked over to Loki, giving him a pat on the shoulder, "You can fill me in on what I have missed the last six hundred years later, and bring Harry, I feel his story will be the most intriguing of the events I missed..." she said before exiting the throne room with a laugh and her middle finger raised at Thor as she passed him by with the only one who understood what it meant, albeit only basically, being Harry, who gasped in shock.

Loki smiled to himself, thinking of how much Freya and Darcy would get along should they ever meet. "Some things never change," Loki mused to himself.

"Loki do not encourage her. Freya does not need it," Thor sighed, "And keep her away from my chambers!" Thor did not need her weaving spells into his clothes to change them into dresses in the middle of a feast again. The last time that had happened Thor had wanted to kill her for it.

"No promises Thor," Loki smirked. "Now then, come along Harry, I wish to speak with Sirius about a few things before we go speak with Freya." Loki then led Harry out of the throne room.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **AN: Ogre: And that's a wrap! Now, to start with, the reason that Dumbledore got off 'light' is because this is, essentially, Loki and Amelia's warning to BACK OFF, of course Dumbledore won't listen though, and will be back to his old self when he gets out, which will be a year prior to Harry's first year, ensuring that, Dumbledore will have SOME effect on Harry's school years, though, it won't last long of course ;P We also hope you like Freya, we plan to treat the Vanir and the Aesir as two separate but similar races that are interconnected at the same time, so hopefully you won't hold this fact against us, essentially, this story is AU, have also decided we will include some characters who are from the comics/games that have been made over the years, we won't say who though at this time :P Hope you enjoyed the choice of songs, we're trying to incorporate more of them over time, but, well, we can only use what we know for moments that fit ^w^ Oracle, anything to add? ^_^**

 **Oracle: Not really. I do believe we've covered just about everything that we can in this chapter. Thanks to all our readers and followers for coming back for more of this story, and thank you to everyone who's recently joined this crazy train of chaos and fun. We love you all so much for your continued support. :D**


	9. A message from the authors

**AN:** **Sadly, not a real chapter, unfortunately. No, this AN chapter, is to annouce that the poll, is now closed, and a new one has taken its place, the results are in, and I leave Oracle to state the results. Oracle, if you will ^w^**

 **Oracle: Alright everyone the first poll for Loki's Family is closed and we have the results. Only 33 people voted sadly** **,** **but we will try to do what we can. However as Ogre pointed out** **,** **we didn't give you one** **important** **option that we should have, so we are going to post a new poll. But first the results of the first Poll. With 17 votes we have Darcy having Asgardian magic. With 10 votes Darcy has no magic. And finally with 6 votes Darcy has magic like Harry's.**

 **Now for the option we did not give. And that was that Darcy has magic like Harry's however her Asgardian maigc is dormant like Harry's was. Basically people** **,** **this option is that Darcy is a witch on Midgard/Earth** **,** **however she has Asgardian magic within her waiting to wake up. Now as Asgardian magic is different from say Midgardian magic** **,** **Darcy** **'s** **power doesn't have to be the same as Harry's, that is to say that she could've gotten something different from Loki's side of the family but that can still be counted as magic. Loki's shape shifting is one thing that comes to mind, it is magic but at the same time it is something that would be different from other magics. Maybe this different thing could be something that** **allows Darcy to** **excell at that is one part of magic but different from the rest of her family. Anyway, if you want something like this** **,** **you can vote for the dormant Asgardian magic and then leave a comment/review** **,** **or even send a pm telling us** **w** **hat you want this** **to be** **so we know. However if you don't speak up** **,** **we won't know. So please cast your votes.**

 **Also I've been told by the readers on AO3 that they can not vote on the poll without being members of fanfiction. We did not know this and we are sorry to hear this. Fanfiction is a free site to join and you don't have to do anything to keep your account on there. However if you don't want to join it then simply comment your choice for Darcy to have:**

 **Asgardian magic**

 **Midgardian magic**

 **Midgardian magic with dormant Asgardian magic** **, with a possible power (comment to state your choice, but it has to be something Loki has, or has shown to use)** **.**

 **And remember to tell us if you want her to have something different about her Asgardian magic. We know Fenrix_Shadowbane already commented in the past so, if you are reading this now we can count this as your vote should you still want this. If not merely say so in the comments.**

 **Remember people, there is still another week before we create the next chapter, so VOTE people, other wise, we will go with the result of the first poll and give Darcy DORMANT Asgardian magic!**

 **BUT, Because we are not TOTAL AHOLES, here's a sneak peak of one of the things going down in the next chapter!**

 _Harry was bored, he had been playing the latest video games that Darcy had given him to play on the old PS2 she got him, and as he had played, he had been unaware that Freya was watching, and smiling, as she got an idea from one of the scenes in one of the video games._

 _As a result, it was with welcome relief that Freya got his attention. "Hey, Harry, I'm bored, want to cause some mischief?"_

 _Harry smiled, "Of course, your mischief is always fun, and not harmful like Dudley's mischief was!" he said with a genuine smile. And so they began to plan for a ball, the theme would be a waltz, something that Freya had learned of back in the 19th century on Midgard, and had GREAAATLY enjoyed taking part in, both for its immediate effect, and after effects..._


	10. Another note from the Authors

**Alright everyone the poll is closed. Thank you to everyone who voted and shared your thoughts on what Darcy should have. It's all been very helpful for us and we are really close to having a new chapter for you to enjoy. So before too long we'll have that out for all of you. Anyway thank you all again for your help with this and for staying around for this wild ride.**

 **And now for the poll results. The winner of the results was Midgardian magic active with Asgardian magic dormant, this had 51% of the votes. Asgardian magic had 39% and Midgardian magic had 8%.**

 **I am sorry if you didn't get a chance to vote, however we did allow for a large amount of time to pass before taking down the poll. So thank you to everyone who voted and we hope that even those who didn't vote enjoy what is to come from the results.**


	11. The calm before the storm

**AN:** **Alright, while coming up with what we wanted the next arc to be, we...well, kinda got carried away...As a result, this will be the first of a 3 chapter arc, MAYBE four, if we push it ;P**

 **Oracle: 'Kinda got carried away' is one way to put it lol. If all of you could see our chats on this story** **'s creation,** **you wouldn't understand how we manage to get any chapters out lol. We get so off topic some times and then there are videos we often show each other, granted most tend to be related to the story in some way. But for the most parts we are all over the place when we work on this story. Even going so far as to plan for years down the road, years in the story not in real life** **that is** **.**

 **Now on to review responses for chapter 8! ^w^**

 **To The Aberrant One, your kinda right, we do laugh quite a bit when creating chapters and discussing what craziness we should include next, lol As for me, Ogre, I will freely admit, when I suggest something particularily funny to add to the story to Oracle, I will, sometimes, let out a crazed bark of laughter in RL, lol**

 **Oracle: I admit when I saw your comment I did cackle a little like a villian. Mostly becuase you know us well enough to know that that is coming, as well as the fact it is going to be a VERY intereting meeting.**

 **To Drakenn, well, in this story, she has a number of kids and even descendants on Midgard, so, yeah, she gets around, not to mention you and all our other fans will probably laugh when you find out who some of them are...heh heh heh**

 **To sarahpotter42, happy that you have been following our story so faithfully :) And thanks for understanding our reasons for why Dumbledork got a light sentence, something people forget is that when you have the fame that Dumbledore has, and the belief of the people as he does in canon, it can make him almost untouchable, and with all his positions and power, well, he was almost absolute in a fashion, and as they say about Absolute power, it corrupts absolutely. He needed to be knocked down a few pegs, consider his trial to be the calm before the real fall, as he will be up to his old tricks again later, and Loki, Freya, and Harry and his friends, they will be there to stop him, after all, remember, the DA position at Hogwarts is 'cursed', lol ;P**

 **To randomplotbunny, this whole 3, MAYBE 4, chapter arc, is going to be a dedication to Freya and Darcy, wanting to change Asgard to the point where the younger generation of Asgardians will begin to change things from the 'traditional way' to more about living and enjoying life.**

 **To Althalus57 we will see more of the Muggleborn's reactions during Harry's first year, when it would make snese that we see more of them as right now, Harry will not be visiting the magical world for a while, at least not in Britian anyway ;P**

 **Now for those on AO3**

 **To IzzyBizzy, after MUCH discussion and thinking about it, Ogre and Oracle have come to the agreement that Darcy will, at the very least, have Asgardian shape shifting, and ice powers, both of which she inherited from Loki, however, the former she has some access to, limited though it is, and the latter will come when she activates her Asgardian magic.**

 **To DarkInuFan, Freya is like** **D** **arcy, she assigns nicknames to many people, something she picked up during her the centuries she spent on Midgard, needless to say, yes, she will call Harry 'Mini-Loki' at least once, lol**

 **Now, enough with the responses, onto the chapter itself!**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Magical Britian, was, in a word, in chaos. Witches and wizards of the wizarding world in Britian were divided, some still beleived that Albus Dumbledore was innocent, despite all the proof they wanted to bury their heads in the ground and ignore the evidence like the ignorant magic users they were. Others saw the facts as they were, Albus Dumble had used his positions to play the systems to his advantage, and was now paying the price for it, even less were aware of the 'why' to his having received a light sentence, due to understanding that, Albus Dumbledore, had secured his positions through political moves over the years, and as such, any trial he would be involved in, would have been just as much political, as a quest for justice.

There were also families who were glad to have Dumbledore out of the way like this. One such family were the Malfoys. Lucius had been happy about the trial as well as seeing Dumbledore sent to Azkaban, having believed that it meant that Prince Loki was going to prove to be an allie of his. However, things took a very sharp turn when Prince Loki announced that Harry Potter was his grandchild. Lucius wasn't a fool, he knew that it meant that Prince Loki had a mudblood in his family, and that was something that Lucius's pureblood upbrining just couldn't get over. However, someone so important and great as Prince Loki could not only have a mudblood child but openly admit to it was inconceivable to him. However, he knew it would be better to have Prince Loki on his side rather then be against him, so he would try his best not to show his disgust for this fact. And then there was the fact Harry Potter had been the one to kill the Dark Lord, that brought a ton of its own problems for him. If Prince Loki were to ask, would Lucius be able to lie and claim he was forced to serve the Dark Lord and get away with that lie? There was so much Lucius needed to plan for, and take into account, before he could face Prince Loki again. And, he would have to start enforcing to his son that a friendship with Harry Potter, Prince Harry Potter, Lucius had to remind himself, was worth demeening themselves by pretending to have had a change of heart when it comes to mudbloods. For so long as Draco could get in good with Prince Harry, their family stood a chance of getting in good with Prince Loki. He just had to make sure nothing else went wrong.

In another part of England, two families that lived close together were having very different reactions to the news about Dumbledore and his crimes against Prince Loki. The Lovegoods were overjoyed that Asgard seemed to be taking an interest in Midgard once more, they were descended from Viking migrants after all, and still worshiped the old gods over the new one. The Weasleys, however, were split almost down the middle in regards to Dumbledore and his crimes, on one side was Molly, Percy, and Ronald, on the other were the remaining members of the family, with little Ginny being in her own little world as she daydreamed about the Boy Who Lived and his many adventures.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Meanwhile, else where on Midgard~**

When Darcy had gone looking for something to delay her having to do her school work she hadn't been looking for anything that could be gold, but when she picked up the newspaper she had gotten in her mail and read what she did, she couldn't help but laugh like a mad woman. What was the article she read? It was an article on the trial of Ablus Dumbledore, and her father had been at the center of it. Though there was a lot of what she read that made her swear to introduce Mr. Sparkler to Dumbledore's testicals should she ever meet him, there was still a lot in the article that made her laugh. Hell she could only imagine what the old goat's face looked like when he had learned that Harry was related to Loki. She bet it had been explosive.

"And to think, he didn't come see me. Oh well, dad owes me next time." Darcy smiled, thinking just what she could ask of him. "Wonder what my friends from my last school will say when they find out I'm Loki's daughter..." Hell she knew a few girls back in her school who'd actually prayed to Loki. "Oh I am so getting all the bitches when the reuion happens..." Darcy smirked.

She then turned to the box that was gift wrapped for Harry in a corner of her dorm room, along with some games, both from the previous generation, and for this one. She had also made sure to get every Final Fantasy game from the previous generation for Harry, if she was a fan, she intended to make her nephew one for it too.

 **~Elsewhere on Midgard~**

Fury frowned as he looked over the reports from Britain. About a strange thunder storm that hit London and then disappeared after a short while. From what he'd heard from the agents currently in London, there was no sign of where the storm came from, as the weather had been clear. He just couldn't figure it out. Just how the hell did a storm appear out of no where like that, and yet disappear just like that moments later. All weather reports for that part of the world showed that it had been clear skies and there was no possible reason for the storms appearance. Adding to that, another appearance of the tall man in a green suit had been reported, only this time with three other people, two of which were wearing armor of some kind. Fury was starting to miss the days when things like this were nothing more then false reports or glitches in the systems.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Loki had left Harry in Darcy's care while he dealt with some things else where. She'd been cool with it but gave him a list of demands for not coming to see her, as he had admitted to her about having been on Midgard earlier, though she had made sure to make it seem like she was surprised by this news. And once he was gone Darcy had sat Harry down and got him to open her gifts. He'd been excited when he found a brand spanking new game system in one of them, however he was confused by the games, as the Dursleys never would've allowed such games in their house.

"You really don't know anything about Final Fantasy?" Darcy asked in shock. When Harry shook his head she groaned. "I am _really_ wondering now if the people you lived with were really human or not. Whatever, let's set this up and show you just how good they are!"

"Which one should I play first? This one?" Harry held up the first Final Fantasy.

"Oh no. You want to start with this one, my _fave_." Darcy held up Final Fantasy eight. "This is the one you want to start with!" She then got to work setting up the system, excited to see how much Harry likes the games.

Unknown to the pair, another person had followed them from Asgard to see where Loki and Harry were disappearing to, and was now glad that she had as ideas on how to shake things up in Asgard and give Odin many a headache. Leaving silently, the figured travled back to Asgard using the secret paths, after all, she didn't want to be detected by the Peeping Tom of Asgard after all.

Harry was quickly sucked into the magic of the game while Darcy laughed nervously as she realized she _may_ have turned her nephew into a gamer addict. She would have to be careful with future games...

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Loki returned from dealing with helping Amelia and the Ministry to find Harry absorbed with something on the Television and a worried Darcy who was torn between looking amused, and worried.

"Darcy, what is going on here?" Loki questioned her.

Darcy gave him a small, nervous, smile, "Well, I _may_ have gotten Harry hooked on some games. I don't know how to get him off them now. Good luck dad!"

Loki raised a brow at that before walking over to Harry. "Harry? Is everything alright?" Loki questioned.

Harry gave no sign of having heard him, just continued to hit buttons on the thing in his hands and watch the screen before him intently.

"Harry? Harry!" Loki reached out and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, making Harry jump in surprised shock.

"Gramps? When did you get back?" Harry asked, sounding disappointed.

"Just a moment ago. Is everything alright?" Loki asked him, noticing how disappointed Harry sounded.

Harry looked back at the screen. "Do we have to go back now? Can't I play just a little more?"

Loki looked at the screen, realizing that it was a game of some sort. "Could you not just bring the game to Asgard and play it there?"

Harry went to say no, but then he thought about it. Loki had told him that Asgard was advanced, and that Loki could do just about anything with magic. Harry wondered if maybe that meant that Loki could make the system and a television work on Asgard. It was worth a shot as far as Harry could tell. "Can you make them work? The system and a tv?" Harry asked him.

Loki was taken a back at first, but then thought about what Harry had asked and looked at the television. Clearly this was something Midgardian, and thus might not work on Asgard. Looking at the 'system', as Harry had called it as well as the television, Loki knew that it was not impossible to make something like them work on Asgard. "I believe I could, yes." Loki nodded.

Harry lit up at that like a light show at that, happy to hear he could continue to play the awesome game, as well as all the others, that Darcy had given him.

Harry also secretly wondered if his friends back on Asgard would enjoy them too...

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Heimdal raised a brow when Loki and Harry returned, seeing Loki carrying what the Midgardians called a 'televison', was not something he had expected to have happen when Loki started going to Midgard. There was also the box that Loki was takng care to no drop, resting on top of the television. And Harry now had a bag fully of something that he was hugging tightly to his chest like he was afraid it would go 'poof'.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Harry had beaten the game after Loki had gotten the system and the television to work on on Asgard, and now, he wanted to share it with his friends, sadly, he couldn't carry the television himself as it was too heavy for him. So he decided to do something that he knew would get him in a lot of trouble if he got caught. He was going to sneak his friends into the palace and let them play the game in his room. So, Harry waited until he could be sure that Loki and any other member of his family wouldn't be showing up in his room any time soon. Once that was out of the way, Harry quickly changed his clothes and headed for the market. Hoping to meet up with one of his friends.

He never saw the shadow that was tailing him and watching him with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

At first Runa, Ari, Jarl, and Godiva thought that Harry was sneaking them into the kitchen for food, something they all wouldn't be too proud to refuse, unlike most adults. But instead of the kitchen, he took them to a wing of the palace that was clearly for royalty only.

"Harry we can't be here!" Runa hissed, "You can barely even be here!" Runa pointed out.

Harry frowned in confusion before remembering that they had no idea that he was a member of the royal family.

"But Runa, I don't think Harry would've brought us here if it wasn't his chamber..." Godiva said.

Ari gave her a funny look at that, "But for that to be true, he'd have to be related to a royal."

Godiva smiled. "Doesn't Harry look a little like Prince Loki?"

Runa, Ari, and Jarl frowned at that before really looking at Harry, their looks quickly becoming ones of shock.

"What? No, you can't be!" Ari beathed in shock.

"Harry? Are you a royal?" Runa asked hurtfully.

Harry gave her a nervous smile. "You won't tell anyone, will you? If Gramps were to find out I told anyone I would be in big trouble," he replied, sounding sad at the end.

"Gramps? As in the Allfather is your grandfather?" Jarl questioned.

Harry shook his head. "No, he's my great grandfather. My grandfather is Loki."

Runa had no idea what to think or feel about this. Harry, her first friend who didn't live in the slums, was a royal. She'd be ok with having a noble friend, as some of them seemed to actually care about those in the slums. But royals all seem to hate the slums and want those who lived in them to die. She'd spent most of her life hating them.

Ari couldn't believe he hadn't seen this coming. He was normally the one to see things as they really were, he had always had the eagle eyes of the group. And yet some how Harry had managed to keep him from seeing this. It angered Ari greatly, and though he wouldn't say a word about it, it also hurt him to know that Harry had kept this from them.

Jarl was tense. It was Odin who'd sentenced his father to death and thus he'd long since devolped a hatred for them. Harry however had seemed different from all the others nobles, and now that he knew the truth he thought that Harry was different from royals too. However, since he had kept this from them for as long as he had it made Jarl question if they ever really knew anything about Harry. This, for all any of them knew, could be a trap Harry had helped to set up.

Godiva had noticed how allike Harry appeared to be to Loki, how his hair, eyes, and body type appeared much like a slimmer, younger Loki. So it'd been easy for her to figure out that Harry was a royal, she just never said anything to the others because she felt it wasn't her place.

"I didn't want to hide the truth from all of you, but I wasn't suppose to tell anyone that Loki's my grandfather. I really am your friend." Harry tried to explained sadly, hurt that they would think the worst of him.

"Why did you bring us to the palace?" Ari asked, doing his best to keep his pain out of his voice.

"I wanted to share some games I got. They're from Midgard!" Harry answered, picking up the case for Final Fantasy eight and showing it to them.

 **~Song start: Nova Rockafeller - Made In Gold~**

"A game from Midgard?" Jarl questioned with genuine surprize, shock, and curiosity. "I thought no one could go there?"

Harry smiled, "Loki sometimes takes me back there. I lived on Midgard before Loki found out my mother was his daughter," Harry explained, glad that they were listening to him.

Godiva walked over to Harry and took the game case in her hands, looking it over. "I want to try it!" She smiled up at Harry. "Will you show me how to play?" she asked nicely.

Harry nodded and lead her over to the tv. "This is a television, the game will appear on here," Harry then pointed to the PS2. "And that's the PlayStation 2, or PS2 for short, it's what the game is played on." Harry did his best to explain how it worked, even though he barely understood it himself, before changing over to explaining how to play the game to Godiva and the others, Runa, Ari, and Jarl gathering around them to see just what was going to happen next. Within twenty minutes Godiva was getting the hang of it, she particularily loved some of the special moves and some of the enemies in the game, the others had their own favorites too, with Jarl being a fan of the character Zell Dincht, while Runa was a fan of Selphie Tilmitt. Harry was a fan of Squall, and really wanted to create a gunblade for himself, he wondered if his grandpa would help him make one. Ari found himself really liking Irvine Kinneas, he wondered if he could find a hat like the one Irvine wore, if not he'd make his own hat. For Godiva however she came to love Quistis Trepe and Edea Kramer, liking the thought of using a whip and casting magic.

 **~Song end~**

They were so into the game that they didn't realise they ahd been laughing and having fun with the funnier parts of the game and with each other that they never noticed the door open to the room behind them...

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Loki had so much to catch up on with Freya, wanting to hear all about what chaos she had bought upon the other realms while she was away. And she had many tales to share with him. One of them even being of a potential lover she had tried to bag on Midgard, one with a build similar to Thor's, but far more brains in his head and a good personality to boot. However she had let him go after another woman, in jealousy she had open fire on the guy as he hid behind a shield.

"However, I did find a good man after that. He was a fun one, that Howard. However like with all mortals, it never lasts. However I am sure the little ones I've left behind are proving to be very entertaining for Midgard..." Freya chuckled mysteriously.

Loki had no idea just what she meant by 'little ones' but he was sure that Freya had broken a great many hearts on Midgard, as well as a few of the other realms too. "I can only imagine what you left behind on Midgard..." He smiled happily for her.

"I do hope you try to spend a little time outside that magical part of Midgard you helped create. It would be nice if you found my little ones for yourself. I'm sure you'll know which ones when you see them." Freya smiled as if she knew something he didn't, which to be fair, was often the case when it came to her. Freya always seemed to know some things that Loki either didn't, how she knew was beyond Loki's understanding.

"I'll try to take some time to tour Midgard when I can." Loki promised. "After all, the realm has changed much since my time there with Alba."

"Now then Loki, I want to know just what you are up to on Midgard. Just what was so important on Midgard that the whole royal family went." Freya had been dying to know just what Loki was doing on Midgard these days.

Loki sighed heavily. "Well," Loki began, planning to tell her everything when a guard entered the room.

Freya sighed in annoyance. "What is it?"

"Prince Loki's student has been brought to the throne room to be judged by Odin," The gaurd told them seriously.

Loki's heart stopped for a moment. After all, as far as he knew, Harry had been in his chambers playing that Midgardian game Darcy had given him. Loki shot out of his seat and raced to the throne room, praying that Odin hadn't changed his mind and decided to exile Harry after all.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~In the throne room with Harry~**

Harry was extremely scared right now. Sif had barged into his room and found him with his friends, and the next thing he knew, she was really mad and calling for guards to take his friends to the Allfather. Harry had thought that he had planned everything so well, and now it seemed that his first real friends would be taken away from him. And to make matters worst Runa, Ari, and Jarl seemed to be very angry with him about it.

Loki entered the room and, upon spotting Harry, ran over to him. "Are you alright?" He asked Harry softly, seeing how scared and upset he was.

"Your student brought these urchins into the palace!" Sif informed him in a haughty tone, and Loki could see a smug look in her eyes, as if she felt she'd won against him.

"I just wanted to share my games with them!" Harry cried to Loki, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry!" He sobbed.

Loki wrapped his arms around Harry. "I know, you didn't mean any harm." He whispered back before turning to his father. "He did not know better. You can not blame him for this."

"Regardless of if he knew or not he still brought them here. This can not be allowed to go unpunished." Sif pointed out.

"The fate of what Harry will face as punishment will be decided later," Odin said, "However, for these children, their punishment for entering the palace will be..."

"Please, don't hurt my friends! I'll do anything!" Harry shouted, he tried to run over to his friends but Loki held Harry back. "Punish me, I invited them to my room to play games. This is my fault so let them go and punish me."

Odin stared at Harry in shock and surprise, amazed that Harry was so willing to take the blame and punishment for what happened.

"Harry, are you sure you want to accept the blame for this?" Frigga asked him. "The punishment for this may not been light." She warned him.

"I don't care what the punishment is. I don't want you to hurt my friends for something thats not their fault!" Harry cried.

Runa, Ari, and Jarl stopped struggling against the guards holding them at that. They were shocked that Harry would willingly accept the punishment for them. That a royal would take the blame for everything just to protect them. They were nothing but a bunch of orphans that no one wanted.

Godiva, however, smiled at Harry, she could see that her friends were starting to see that Harry really did care about them and he wasn't lying about being their friend.

Odin was torn. On one hand, these orphans were not suppose to be in the palace, and they knew it perfectly well. But on the other hand, Harry was a member of his own family, and if he punished Harry for thi,s then he knew he would never hear the end of it from the other members of his family.

"Can we not forgive this, just this once?" Frigga questioned Odin softly. "He is just a child, and whats more, these are the first friends I have heard of him having. To take them away from him, would hurt him greatly in the future."

She had a point, of that Odin knew well. However this was a difficult matter. And it did not help matters with just _who_ Harry had made friends with. The son of a theif, the son of a murderer, the daughter of a valkyrie, and one that Odin himself had to ensure was never fully discovered unless she was needed. Then an idea struck him that would solve this matter for him. A way to make _almost_ everyone happy.

"I have made my dession," He said, his tone silencing everyone in the room. "Harry shall not be punished for this, as he did not know better," He could see Harry's heart break at that. "The punishment for these four however, will be to train under Loki until he believes he has no more to teach them."

Loki was surpired by this, and slowly figured out just what Odin was doing using his logical mind. By claiming they were being trained by Loki as punishment, no one would think they got off freely for entering the palace, yet at the same time, they would be with Harry at all times. "They will need chambers in the palace then, as I do not want them taking all day getting to their lessons. I am willing to give up space in my part of the palace, if need be." Loki shrugged.

Harry looked between Loki and Odin in confusion before looking to Frigga, who gave him a smile that told him everything would be fine.

Frigga was proud of her husband. He'd found a way to both 'punish' the orphans, as well as not have to punish them for it.

Runa, Ari, Jarl, and even Godiva, looked at each other in confusion, not understanding just what was happening.

Sif however was outraged by this however. "My lord, how can you let these...urchins...get away with this. A punishment like that is far to light for what what they did!" She shouted in outrage.

Odin narrowed his eyes at her. "You question my rule Lady Sif? Have you forgotten who your king is?"

Sif opened and closed her mouth, trying to figure out what to say, but ultimately giving up. "No my king." She sighed angrily through gritted teeth. "I apologize..."

Loki smirked at Sif. Clearly she had thought she was going to get to Loki by hurting Harry. Something he hated her for right now, and yet, he loved how she had just made things better for Harry and yet worst for herself. Loki turned to the four orphans and smiled at them. "Now then my new students, I expect you to be on time for your lessons and that you get along with your fellow student, Harry." Loki set a hand on Harry's shoulder. "And, I am sure you will all work together outside my lessons."

Godiva smiled back at Loki. "We will Prince Loki." She told him happily.

Slowly Runa, Ari, and Jarl began to understand just what was happening. Though they were being 'punished', if it could be called that, the punishment was to become Loki's students. Which meant that they could be around Harry, as well as getting new homes in the palace. This was a punishment they were slowly warming up to. And on top of that, Harry had been so willing to take all the blame and punishment for them beause they were his friends. If they had any doubts about his friendship they were gone now. There was no more doubt that Harry's friendship with them was as real as it could be.

"Sif, if you would be so kind as to move aside, I must take my new students and show them where they will be staying..." Loki loved the way she glared at him before storming out of the throne room.

Harry smiled, happy with how things had turned out. He then followed Loki and his friends as they left the throne room.

"Harry, that was very brave what you did in there. I doubt anyone will be forgetting it soon." Loki told Harry, his voice full of pride.

"Thank you, though I had to tell them who I am to you. I'm sorry." Harry hung his head in sadness.

Loki stopped walking and sighed. "It is alright, Harry. So long as they do not tell anyone." Loki turned to them. "Can we count on your silence?" Loki asked them.

The four orphans looked to each other before Runa spoke up. "We won't betray our friend." To which Ari, Jarl, and Godiva nodded their agreement.

Loki smiled. "I am glad to hear that. Now then, this way everyone."

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

It had now been a few weeks since Harry's friends had moved into the palace, it had been an...interesting...time of adjustment for the orpahns, and also the palace staff too. There had been a few fights, but, Harry had spoken with Loki, about there maybe being video games on Midgard that could help, Loki had spoken with Darcy, and, well, as a result, Mortal Kombat games ended up wowing the orphans and Harry, as well as at the same time scaring them a bit from the brutality of it. and Jarl had even got a even devious ideas to test out with the magic that had been growing in him since becoming Loki's student. One thing that Loki had quickly made clear to the former orphans was, all Asgardians had magic, but if you didn't exercise it, it would stagnate and not grow, as most Asgardians saw magic as 'inferior', they never trained in it, as such, they were as strong, magically, as most Midgardians, but thanks to Harry, the four orphans would be training under a master of magic, and as such, would become, one day, as powerful as Loki himself, and Amora the Enchantress, and _maybe_ as powerful as Freya herself.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Freya was bored, and when she got bored, she wanted to make shit happen, stir the pot, mix things up, point is, Asgard was dull, which is why she went on her trip around the realms six hundred years ago. Deciding to involve her student's grandson, she went looking, she was aware of Harry's friends, having met all four of them by now, she had taken a perticuler shine to Godiva though, well, her and Harry. So, making up her mind, she went looking for Harry, deciding to put in motion the plan she and Darcy had come up with.

Harry was bored, he had been playing the latest video games that Darcy had given him to play on the PS2 she got him, and as he had played, he had been unaware that Freya was watching, and smiling, as she got decided to enact the plan, and she could use one of the scenes in one of the video games as her 'inspiration' for the plan being put into effect.

As a result, it was with welcome relief that Freya got his attention. "Hey, Harry, I'm bored, want to cause some mischief?" she asked with a smile.

Harry smiled, "Of course, your mischief is always fun, and not harmful like Dudley's mischief was!" he said with a genuine smile.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **AN: Now, I am sure Oracle has a few words about the upcoming Ball/dance Asgard will be having, lol**

 **Oracle: First off, thank you again to everyone who voted on both polls** **,** **as well as those that commented/messaged us about what you thought Darcy should have. All of that was very helpful** **,** **and will help to make things** **that** **happen in the future** **more interesting** **for this story. In regards to the up coming chapters, the next three, if you've read the review/comment responses at the top** **, it** **will be tied together for a ball/dance in Asgard. Now this isn't to say those three chapters will be solely set in Asgard, as there are things on Earth that we will be setting up for future chapters. However** **,** **something to keep in mind for the next chapter is that there will be a lot of music for you to listen to, just so you can get a feel for what is going on in the story as well as to aid in your imagining** **of** **how the ball is going. We've pulled songs from the 90s** **, and some from earlier,** **for this so be ready for blasts from the past if you are 90s kids and for those of you who aren't, well** **,** **get ready to hear some 90s music, we hope you enjoy the songs. For the ball/dance we really want to turn Asgard on it's head and try to shake up how things are, and what better way to do that** **,** **then by introducing 90s Earth music? We've got so much planned for the future thanks to what we intend to do with the next three chapters and we really hope you all enjoy it all. We can't wait to hear your reactions to what is to come** **, as well as what went down in this chapter** **. :D**


	12. The Grand Asgardian Ball part 1

**AN: And now, People, we get to one of our biggest arcs, in terms of preparing for it, planning it out, choosing what songs Darcy would have chosen, as well as what songs Freya would have known about or chosen or both. This is, to be clear, part 2 of the Ball Arc, after all, the prep work done in the previous chapter was part 1 ;P And now, for some words from Oracle!**

 **Oracle: Well here we are everyone. Finally at the ball and thus as a key moment for Asgard. As this ball is going to help shake things up in Asgard as well as change some things within Asgard. I know many of you might look at what we do and think that we're going too far or that these are strange things to do to Asgard, but let's face it, Asgard needs this. Needs to change cause it is, to quote my favorite character Peanut "OLD AS SHIT", lol ok he never said that about Asgard, but he did say that at least.**

 **Also we noticed a review not too long ago in which someone said that Harry willingly going with Loki is an unreal thing that would never happen cause he's an abused kid and they are not willing to trust anyone they just met. Let's look at what happened in canon. Hagrid showed up in the middle of a storm while Harry and his relatives were staying in a horrible shack to get away from all the letters being sent to Harry. Hagrid gave Harry one of the letters and a cake before telling Harry the 'truth' about his parents. In the book Hagrid stayed the night in the shack while in the movie he didn't and yet, what did Harry do when Hagrid offered to take Harry to get his school things? He went with him. Someone Harry just met. Harry willingly left the family he KNEW after getting a letter, a cake, and listening to what Hagrid told him was the truth about his parents. Other than the fact that Harry is eleven when this happens and he got a cake and letter first, how is it canon's different from what we are doing? Cause it doesn't look like it to us. Abused Harry in canon ran off with someone he just met just as Harry did in our story. The only difference here people, is that Harry was shown love by Loki, Thor, and Frigga right off the bat where as in canon, Hagrid just gave Harry a letter, a birthday cake, told him some stuff and then took him to get his school stuff. So, even though the person who commented on this isn't reading anymore, we haven't really changed anything here. :p**

 **Ogremen: I would prefer to use some...stronger language...to describe what I feel about someone criticizing an OBVIOUSLY AU story that follows some of the 'plot devices' of canon to get the ball rolling, like it isn't, but, whatever, that's the joy of freedom of speech, you can say what you want about the story, we will continue to work, granted, those who like our story encourages us to write more for it when they leave positive feedback and thoughts, their guesses of what's going to happen next, their hopes and dreams of what they hope or dream of seeing in this story, but we do want to hear when we misspell something, but, if all anyone can do is criticize about a story being 'unrealistic', remember people, this is FICTION, fiction is already disconnected from reality, fan fiction even more so!**

 **Now, we hope you like the choices of songs we used for this chapter, trust me, it wasn't easy finding a few out of some of the great choices we chose, it wasn't easy, but we hope you like our picks all the same! ^w^**

 **Ogremen: Now, other than the above response to a guest review, let's get on to those reviews we feel need thanking for or responses to, shall we? ^^**

 **To ReaperCB919: We just couldn't help ourselves lol. Really though we wanted to set up everything in the one chapter and ended up using the 'preview' to end the last chapter. It wasn't planned and yet it seems to have worked out well. Sorry about the tease, we hope it was worth it though. ;P**

 **To The Aberrant One: It's not only Sirius that you need fear influencing them. Freya and Loki will also have similar influences on them. In fact I dare say that that future is all but set in stone. As for Sif herself, she will eventually find herself in a hole of her own making and be unable to get away from punishment. But right now she is still too high up for anything simple to bust her.**

 **To raigalcc: Wonder no more as the answer is here. Do enjoy :D**

 **To sarahpotter42: We never do know just what kind of monster we're making until its too late lol. And really, how could Harry not become a gamer? He spent most of his life watching Dudley play games and have fun and what not, and yet wasn't allowed to do any of that himself. But now he can. And best of all, he's got people to share it with. Harry's also loyal to his friends no matter what happens in his life. Hence why he so willingly offered to take the punishment for them when they got caught.**

 **To ILoveGeorgeEads: So are we to assure you love the story? XD**

 **To MintMousse: Thor is supposed to be the 'golden child' who seems to do no wrong. What better way to knock him down a peg then to give him one of the wizarding world's most annoying reporters for a child?**

 **To randomplotbunny: Loki's not wary around Freya. Hell most of the pranks he knows and pulls were taught to him by her alongside everything else.**

 **To jeanette9a: We have gone through most of the songs on the list you shared with us before you posted your review and we have agreed to certain songs that you have listed there. Only the 90s ones at this time as it is within the current time line. Thanks for taking the time to make that list, it really shows you care for this story and want to help shape it.**

 **To mach2: Thank you for your review. We're really happy to hear you're enjoying it so much.**

 **To setokayba2n: I don't know about Ogremen but I, Oracle am a little confused as to what you mean when you said that games in Asgard sound like future problems. But as for Loki forgetting about the Dementors and the books, don't worry; we've taken care of that. Or at least got the ball rolling on it.**

 **To Slytherin's Pimp: Sif will be punished one day for all that's she's done. However as stated before, her crimes are not yet great enough for anyone to take action against her. Remember, no one but the royal family, Freya, and Harry's friends know that Harry is actually Loki's grandson. So to punish her would be to make everyone question just what is so special about Harry. But as said, she will be made to pay when the time is right.**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 ** _~Previously on Loki's Family~_**

 ** _Freya was bored, and when she got bored, she wanted to make shit happen, stir the pot, mix things up, point is, Asgard was dull, which is why she went on her trip around the realms six hundred years ago. Deciding to involve her student's grandson, she went looking, she was aware of Harry's friends, having met all four of them by now, she had taken a particular shine to Godiva though, well, her and Harry. So, making up her mind, she went looking for Harry, deciding to put in motion the plan she and Darcy had come up with._**

 ** _Harry was bored, he had been playing the latest video games that Darcy had given him to play on the PS2 she got him, and as he had played, he had been unaware that Freya was watching, and smiling, as she got decided to enact the plan, and she could use one of the scenes in one of the video games as her 'inspiration' for the plan being put into effect._**

 ** _As a result, it was with welcome relief that Freya got his attention. "Hey, Harry, I'm bored, want to cause some mischief?" she asked with a smile._**

 ** _Harry smiled, "Of course, your mischief is always fun, and not harmful like Dudley's mischief was!" he said with a genuine smile._**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~And Now~**

 **~Flashback Midgard~**

When Harry and Loki came back for a visit, Darcy was surprised by the woman that had come along with them, even more so when that woman stuck around while Loki went to go do whatever it was he had to do. So, while Harry played some games on Darcy's own PS2, Darcy sat down and decided to talk with Freya.

"So, you are what to them?" Darcy nodded over to Harry, signaling that she meant Harry and Loki.

"I am the one who taught Loki everything he knows. And now I am teaching Loki's grandson and his friends, well some of them anyway. However, I can't help but wonder, just who are you to them?" Freya asked, almost daring Darcy to try to lie to her.

Darcy shrugged, not seeing any point in not telling her the truth. "Why wouldn't he trust me with my nephew?"

Freya was almost surprised by this; instead she smiled and laughed a little. "You're his daughter? Oh, Asgard will LOVE you." Freya knew, just from looking at Darcy's room, as well as the interaction between Darcy and Loki, that she's the kind of person who would make everyone in Asgard mad at her, and yet maybe make the younger members of Asgard rethink following the older ones. A woman after Freya's own heart in a manner of speaking.

"Got a problem with me being his kid?" Darcy asked Freya.

"Not at all, just thinking of all the fun we can have when you finally get to Asgard. Oddly enough, the first thing that pops into my mind is running naked through the palace halls." Freya watched Darcy for her reaction.

Darcy laughed. "Hell yeah! You know I did that my third day here. Even stole the head off the mascot when I ran past him."

Freya's smile grew into a huge grin. She was going to love Darcy and all the chaos they could cause together.

"So, you and Harry done anything crazy yet?" Darcy asked Freya.

"Other then pull a small prank on the royal family, not much else I fear. Though I do want to do something special with him. Just not sure what we could do..." Freya sighed. "For his first true mischief, I think it should be something that he can get away with, and yet have a lot of fun with. I just don't know what to get him to do that would fun, while at the same time annoying to all those stuck ups and their OLD ways."

Darcy could understand that. Freya wanted to pull off something on a grand scale for Harry's true first time. But it had to be something that could trample on the old customs of Asgard. Darcy smiled as she remembered a movie she had seen not long ago. "I think I might have something for you..." Darcy smirked mysteriously.

Freya raised a brow at her in curiosity that had been piqued. "Oh? Do share."

"Hey Harry, need the TV for a bit," Darcy called as she stood up and walked over to her movie collection. "Where is it? Come on, where is that blaste-Ah ha here it is!"

Darcy stuck on the movie Dirty Dancing for Freya to check out and sat back to see if Freya could work out just what Darcy had in mind, meanwhile she gave Harry some comic books to read to keep him entertained while the movie played.

When the movie ended Freya smiled, "Oh, I dare say I know what you are thinking. And I like it." She then turned to Darcy, "We will need everything we need for it, before Harry and I return to Asgard, and I will need to do some things before the plan can be put into place. Other than that, I dare say it will be quite the night in Asgard."

"Hey, I'm your girl for whatever you need from here." Darcy was so looking forward to hearing all about how things went the next time Harry, and Freya if she comes back, visit her.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Present~**

And so they had planned for a ball, the theme would be a waltz, something that Freya had learned of back in the 19th century on Midgard, and had GREAAATLY enjoyed taking part in, both for its immediate effect, and after effects it had on those who partook.

They had also chosen some music from some of the games that Harry had, as well as a few currently popular songs from Midgard, as well as some past ones too, Freya was aware that Darcy liked her, but she would never allow her to act, it would be wrong for her to be with her student's daughter, however, she found it hilarious that Loki had a daughter with such a 'vulgar' sense of humor and vocabulary, as some Asgardians would call it. Anyway, she had sought help from Darcy on what songs were popular and likely to get people into the mood to dance, whether they wanted to, or not. Needless to say, Darcy had delivered...

The only possible wrinkle in the plan, was that there would not be a ball without Odin's permission, and there was no way he would just trust Freya to throw a normal ball, and he would be right. But now, she had a powerful weapon against him, something that the 'Mighty Allfather' would never expect, and more importantly, never be able to resist.

"A ball? You, of all people, want to hold a ball?" Odin asked voice full of understandable suspicion.

"Yes, I want to have a ball. And it will be one to remember..." Freya smiled mysteriously.

Odin sighed, "Of that I have no doubt, with you behind it..." He then fixed her with a stern look. "Why would you think I would allow you to throw a ball? After all you have done in the past with Loki, while claiming to not to be up to mischief?"

Freya said nothing, for this was where her 'weapon' was to step in.

"Please," Harry begged, speaking up for the first time since he and Freya had entered the room, "I've never seen a ball before, and I think everyone will have fun. And I want my friends to come to the ball as well. So can we please have the ball?" Harry gave Odin his biggest and brightest puppy eyes that he could manage, something that Darcy had been teaching him to perfect, much to her shame when he had started using it on _her_ /.

Freya hid her smirk as she watched the Allfather crumbling slowly under Harry's gaze. It was too easy.

Odin had tried to remain strong; however, both Thor and Loki had never managed to pull off such a look as the one Harry was giving him, and with Harry's small frame, it just added to the power behind the look. Sighing heavily Odin gave up the battle with a huff, "Very well, I will allow you to hold the ball."

Freya almost fist pumped at that. "Thank you," She turned to leave with Harry.

"Freya, this had better not be one of your places to humiliate the nobles again." Odin warned her seriously.

Freya smiled to herself, remembering how Loki and her used their magic at the last feast she had attended before she had begun traveling the realms, they had caused the men and women at the feast to swap their clothes. And that had included underwear. She was sure some of the male nobles had ended up having trouble in the bedroom afterwards due to tightness from their women's underwear some of them had been forced into. "I assure you, I have no intention of _humiliating_ anyone."

Odin sighed as he watched Harry and Freya leave. "Why don't I believe you?"

When the doors to the throne room closed Freya turned to Harry. "Let's get going, we have to spread word of the ball and make sure to set everything up how we need it. And the sooner the better, lest Odin gets wise to what we are doing."

Harry nodded and ran with her to the hall the ball would be held in, he couldn't wait to see the look on his friend's faces when they attended the ball, and more so when everyone hears the music they've chosen for the ball. And Loki, Harry was sure Loki will be happy with the ball and proud of what he'd done.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Flashback - Midgard~**

While Freya was talking with Darcy and Harry, Loki had taken care of business, hiring a solicitor for the magical world to deal with the author of the horridly deceptive books called the Adventures of the Boy Who Lived, if he had his way, at best, they would be removed from shelves, at worst, they would be edited so that they said that they were, in nice clear words, fictional, and thus not real.

The trial however, was set for another day, due to some back log of trials that were going down after Amelia Bones had been sworn in as Minister, with the first thing she did being to 'clean house', so to speak.

Loki didn't mind so much that his case was currently on hold, as he knew Amelia was taking care of the corruption that Loki himself wanted removed from the Ministry. Loki took the time speak with the head of the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures about how he could track down every Dementor for his purging later on, after he's finished creating the replacements for Hela. Once the new Dementors were ready, they would assist in destroying the old, corrupted, Dementors. After that, the new Dementors would begin their work for Hela, collecting souls of the dead and bringing them to their final resting place.

Fortunately for Loki, it seemed the majority of Dementors were in Azkaban, making it easy to find them when the time came to end them. So, with that information in hand Loki checked in with Amelia, making sure that everyone understood that her investigation was sanctioned by him as well as see to it that she had everything she needed to find everything on those who were corrupted within the Ministry, and maybe even beyond it. Thankfully, Loki did not have to worry about her, she had everything under control. Loki felt comfortable with her in charge of the Ministry. She had a good sense of justice, seemed to be incorruptible, and she clearly cared greatly for the so called 'little guys', who often got pushed aside by the purebloods and those with money, power, or both.

Not that people haven't tried to bribe her, she'd gotten several letters with coin pouches attached in an attempt to buy her. The letters were never signed and Amelia couldn't find where they came from. Amelia had also gotten many threat letters, telling her to stop what she was doing or her family would pay the price. Amelia had caught a few of them, causing the threats to drop in number very quickly, as those who threatened her learned that she was going to find them and put them away, as clearly they were corrupt and thus her targets. Loki wouldn't want her against him.

As Loki was leaving Amelia's office, he bumped into a man dressed in shabby robes. Looking over to who he bumped into, Loki noticed that the wizard's robes were very shabby indeed, and had been torn in several places. Taking in the man's face, Loki noticed that the man appeared both ill and exhausted at the same time, his face also showed that he was still fairly young and yet, his brown hair was flecked with gray here and there already. Loki could tell just by looking at him that this man was afflicted with lycanthropy.

"My apologies," The man said before noticing just whom he'd bumped into exactly. "Prince Loki! I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," the man apologised hastily.

Loki gave the man a friendly smile, "No harm done. Whom might you be?"

"Remus Lupin, at your service Prince Loki." The man answered.

"Remus, Remus, why does that sound familiar?" Loki pondered before it hit him, "Wait, are you Sirius Black's friend?" Loki had heard plenty from Sirius about Remus, and what the two of them did back when James Potter was alive.

Remus smiled, "I take it then that Sirius has told you everything. I want to thank you Prince Loki, for finding the evidence to prove Sirius's innocent. I have never been gladder to read about a trial before."

"He has spoken very highly about you, and you need not thank me for doing that. After all when I read that he was innocent of the crime, as well as learned he is my grandson's godfather, I had to aid him," Loki explained.

Remus gave Loki a slightly unsure look before speaking up, "Would it be possible to see Sirius? We've not seen each other since before Lily, sorry Lilias, and James died."

Loki thought about it. Remus was a friend of Sirius, and Sirius had expressed his wish to see his friend again. However, how would Loki explain bringing someone, who is clearly a werewolf, to Asgard to Odin? "I don't know. Am I right in believing you suffer from lycanthropy?"

Remus sighed and nodded sadly, "You are correct," he replied.

"That will complicate things, as the Allfather has a poor view of werewolves. If I were to bring you to Asgard, you would have to prove yourself of value to him." Loki was going through everything that might be good enough to make his father allow Remus to remain in Asgard.

"Your people know nothing of our magic, am I correct?" Remus asked.

Loki nodded, unsure just where Remus was going with this question.

"Perhaps I could teach the people of Asgard about our magic, it could aid in them learning how to defend themselves should they ever come here themselves and be attacked by a witch or wizard," Remus offered.

Loki liked this idea. It would sound good to the Allfather, it's something useful to Asgard, and it could lead to werewolves being seen in a better light then what they have been. "I think that could work in our favor then."

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Present on Asgard~**

Harry and Freya had both worked on the posters they were putting up around the city regarding the upcoming ball. All ages were welcome, so long as they were Asgard's equivalent of eight and up, Harry would and his friend would be the exceptions of course, what with being Loki's students and all. Freya worked on the wording, and Harry worked on the design, with input from Freya of course. They made sure to put in bold words that the ball would be held at the palace, and would be held in three weeks.

Freya recruited Harry's friends to help put up the posters, along with a few of the palace servants around Asgard. Meanwhile, Harry and Freya started looking through all the music Darcy had given them when the idea for the ball was born. The two of them agreed on some songs easily enough, but others they argued over. One of their arguments over a song had Freya putting it on for Harry to hear in attempt to get a feel for its message. As they were listening to the song however, they drew the attention of Frigga, who had been draw to the room by the 'strange music'.

"What are you two listening to?" Frigga asked, liking the sound of the song, and feeling a connection with it.

"We're trying to decide if we should use this song for the ball we're throwing," Harry answered honestly, while Freya smiled in thought.

Frigga raised a brow, "A ball? The both of you are throwing a ball? However did you get my husband to agree to that?" Frigga questioned Freya in genuine curiosity.

Freya laughed, "No one can stand against Harry's puppy eyes," she replied with a smirk.

Frigga smiled to herself, remembering just how often her child had tried to use those eyes on her to get away with things. Odin had never mastered the techniques to overcome them. "I see. He will never stop falling prey to them it seems," She chuckled, "Is this music from Midgard?" she asked curiously.

"Got it in one!" Freya cheered. "Most of the ball will be to show off Midgardian music. Though we're starting off normal enough so no one tries to shut us down before we get to the really good stuff," Freya told her before turning to Harry. "I'm telling you, we need this song at the ball!"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know."

"Would either of you object to my learning this song?" Frigga asked, drawing both Harry and Freya's eyes to her.

"You want to learn it? How come?" Freya asked curiously with narrowed eyes, and then an idea hit her. "OH! How about you sing it at the ball? I remember you always had a decent voice for singing, and I'm sure if you sang it, it would keep all those old farts from shutting down the ball early."

Frigga narrowed her eyes slightly. "A 'decent voice for singing'?" She questioned. "I would be delighted to sing this at the ball, just so that I can remind you just how good my voice is..." she finished with a mischievous smirk.

Freya smirked, she knew Frigga would agree to sing it without any teasing, however, she just couldn't help it but rile Frigga up a little. After all, Frigga is one of the harder people in Asgard to shake up and ruffle the feathers of, unlike say, Sif, who one could ruffle just by telling her she's going to wind up stuck at home with the kids before long. "Alright then, you'll sing and that takes care of how to fit that song into the ball." Freya couldn't wait to see the look on Odin's face when he hears his wife singing this song.

"Do you really think we'll get a lot of people to come to the ball?" Harry asked Freya.

"They won't be able to resist coming. If there's one thing these Asgardians love more than battles and feast, it's a ball," Freya assured him.

Harry was planning to enjoy it, he had never had so much fun setting up a party, that's what Darcy had told him when he asked what a ball was. He was looking forward to using some of the dances that Darcy had given him lessons on performing too. Freya herself was looking forward to all the fun that would be produced both by the dancing, and by the humiliating the elites of Asgard. Harry suddenly had a worrying thought though. He suddenly ran over to Frigga and asked, "Um, Great Granny," he said, getting a quirk of an eyebrow from Frigga at the new nickname that Darcy had taught him, "Could you help me choose something to wear for the ball?" he asked, not seeing Freya cracking up behind him, while Frigga was now smirking.

"Of course I will Harry, don't you worry about that." Frigga already had some ideas of what Harry could wear to the ball, both something that would fit with what everyone else would wear, while at the same time making Harry stand out just enough so she could keep an eye on him and see just what else was in store for the night of ball.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

~A few days later with Sif and the Warrior Three~

When Sif spotted a poster for a ball at the palace, she pulled it down and took it to show the others. She had some idea as to who brought about this ball; however, she wanted to hear what the others had to say about it. Finding them in one of their usual places, she put the poster down on the table before them.

Fandral was the first to comment on it. "A ball? It's been some time since the last one."

"Should be fun," Volstagg commented with a smile, remembering the last ball fondly.

Hogun nodded his agreement with Volstagg.

"Think about it. Why now of all times are we having a ball?" Sif could seem them thinking but only Fandral seemed to reach the same answer she did.

"This is either Loki's work, or Freya's..." He sighed, knowing that either would mean a horrible time for them.

"Come now, there is no chance the Allfather would allow them to hold a ball if it meant something bad. Not after what happened during the last one..." Volstagg defended.

"That is true, the Allfather would ensure this ball is safe," Hogun nodded pointedly.

Sif didn't agree with them tough. "We all know that Loki and Freya have a way with words, and their tricks. It is possible that they have managed to slip them past the Allfather. And what is this all age's part? Just what could they want with both young and old?"

That part did sound odd to both Hogun and Volstagg.

"Well, I don't know. Though I doubt we'll be able to get any answers as to that part until the ball," Volstagg shrugged.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Night of the Ball, 3 Weeks later~**

Odin had been furious with Freya when he learned that the posters did not say that it was for nobles only, but, since the ball had been the talk of Asgard since the posters were really taken notice of, there was nothing he could do but allow everyone in Asgard who could make it, to partake in the event, it also helped that Frigga was able to strong arm him into allowing it by promising him 'rewards' later if he allowed the common folk of Asgard to attend too. Freya had given Frigga some ideas on how to...'appease', Odin into accepting her ideas more easily, allowing her to make some of the orders in his name for him. People were coming to the palace in their best clothing for dancing, with the children that were attending looking ALMOST like noble children, if not for the fact that their behaviour was that of the common folk.

Harry was blushing and trying to hide from all the attention he was getting from everyone when it was learned he, himself, was 'Loki's Student', though his best friends kept pulling him back into the lime light telling him if they had to suffer the spotlight, he should suffer it too, at which point he quieted down, but kept blushing from embarrassment all the same.

Needless to say, everyone was well dressed and expecting quite a feast, even Sirius, who had, miraculously, found a date with a Valkyrie who apparently took pity on him. Hogun was coming with Freya, who were attending as friends. Volstagg brought his wife, Sif was without a date for the night, and Fandral had brought some tavern wench of considerable beauty he had met recently. Loki had even managed to get the Enchantress to attend, though, she was fuming silently that she wasn't able to nab Thor as a date, the same as Sif.

The ball had been set to start around seven pm, and it was now time for the ball to start. Everyone had taken notice of the strange instruments that no one had seen before and that bards had had to learn to play in three weeks' time, needless to say, Freya had been a harsh taskmaster, but, they had also appreciated the challenge of learning something new, rather than playing the same old instruments and songs for the last few centuries. What everyone didn't know was that another group of Bards had also been taught to play different instruments, and while not perfect, they had gotten it down to 'passable', according to Freya, and they were waiting in a room off to the side of the Great Hall for later.

Harry, his friends, Freya and Hogun, Thor and Loki then took the center of the room, they were to open the ball, Loki had managed to talk the Enchantress into dancing with him, while Thor had taken another one of the Valkyrie's into dancing with him. Even Sirius was there with his date to open the ball for everyone, not to mention that while dance classes had been set up during the three weeks, no one was perfect after three weeks of practicing a new dance, and so those who would open the ball, would be showing some of the dances they could use to dance to the music.

Harry would, of course, be dancing with Runa, his other friends had all found dates of their own for the night, though Runa, had, surprisingly, been the one to ask Harry to dance with her.

As Freya signalled for the bards to start playing, everyone took notice of the grand feel of the music.

 **~Song start: FF8 OST Waltz For the Moon~**

The first thing Odin noticed was the music. It was different from what he was used to, yet he found himself liking it a little. Then he took notice of the dance that was happening. The moves were unlike anything he'd seen before. It seemed to have partners remaining close, almost pushed up against one and other at times. Something that normally would have been stopped right away, however, Frigga had made him promise not to stop the ball once it had begun. He would have to have a few words with Freya, as she was clearly the one behind this dance.

Sif couldn't believe that the Allfather was allowing this to continue. It was practically vulgar how close everyone was. And yes, maybe she is a little jealous that a Valkyrie was the one dancing with Thor, but that's beside the point.

Fandral was watching the dance carefully, wondering if it would catch on with women. If so, then he wanted to master it for the sole purpose of showing off for them.

Volstagg could see Sif seething in anger over what was happening on the dance floor, and while he wasn't sure about the dance, he wasn't going to let Sif ruin this for anyone. So he was ready to go over to her and try to distract her if need be.

Frigga, who had attended the dance classes, had thought about pulling her husband onto the dance floor, but decided against it, at least for now anyway. She figured that she might be able to get him to dance with her once she sang her song later. For now however, she was just going to enjoy watching her family having fun on the dance floor.

Everyone else at the ball was either shocked by the dance or transfixed by it. Some enjoying it, while others wanted it to stop before the younger ball goers got any ideas about it. The older ones tried to get the younger ones to look away, but the younger generations just ignored them. Nothing new ever seemed to happen in Asgard, at least not before Loki gained his new student. But since Loki got a student, things had been changing here and there. And these changes were exciting for them.

Harry was having fun dancing to the song with Runa, he had been surprized when she had asked him to dance with her. He was also happy to see Hogun smiling; something that had a lot of people wondering what happened to him and what spell Loki had cast on him.

 **~Song ends~**

As the song ended, people began to clap, mostly the younger Asgardians though. The older Asgardians pretended to clap, thankful that the dance was over with and that things could return to normal, at least that's what they thought would happen. They didn't see the smirk on Freya's face as the bards began the next song, but as soon as they heard it many let out groans while others turned to the Allfather in hopes he would put a stop to this at once. Several of the younger Asgardians though took hold of their dates and hurried out onto the dance floor, wanting to try the new dance for themselves, much to the horror of the older generation. Freya however gave a loud laugh, loving just how annoyed the old farts of Asgard were towards one little dance. She couldn't wait till laugh.

 **~Song Start: Tchaikovsky - Waltz of the Flowers~**

Harry struggled a little to keep up with Runa, her time on the street made her quicker at picking up new skills then Harry, so Runa was better at the waltz then he was. Thankfully though, both of them had yet to step on any toes.

Loki glanced over to Harry and smiled. Though stumbling a little, he could tell that with a little work, Harry would be every bit as princely as Loki himself. And Harry was starting to look far better than he had when he first came to Asgard. Fully grown Harry was going to prove to be the most sought after male in Asgard, of that Loki was certain.

"Something amuses you about your student Loki?" Enchantress questioned when she noticed where Loki's attention was.

"Come now Amora, even you must see the man he is shaping up to be. While still young, I dare say he will one day rival Thor for the affection of women." Loki told her, trying to keep his pride for his grandson out of his voice.

Amora snorted, "No one will ever be Thor's rival. He is a god among gods, though I will admit he has potential," she replied.

Loki shook his head, "We will see Amora, we will see," He should've known better then to comment on Harry becoming better then Thor to Amora. After all, she is Thor's greatest admirer and thus would always favor Thor over any other.

Sirius was having the time of his life. A beautiful Valkyrie dancing with him, him being welcomed in Asgard, the possible future success of his being tested by Odin and thus earning a permanent place in Asgard. There was little else he could want right now that would make things better for him.

Freya was glad to see so many of the younger Asgardians taking to the dance floor, all wanting to try their hands at this new dance, some loving that they were rebelling against the older Asgardians in such a way that they wouldn't get punished for it later. After all, who could truly justify a punishment for trying a new dance, at a ball that the Allfather gave his blessing for no less? This was the perfect cover for the younger Asgardians to rebel a little.

Were it not for Volstagg bringing a drink over to her, Sif would've most likely stormed over to the Allfather and tried to get him to put a stop to all of this. It didn't matter anymore to her just who was behind this ball; she just wanted this corruption of Asgard's youth to stop. It was bad enough that she was starting to hear some of the young men at training, questioning if there wasn't a benefit to using magic after all, since Loki now had five students and three of those students were young boys. No male in Asgard should be thinking of learning magic! Least of all those training to be the next great warriors of Asgard. And then there was Hogun, smiling and enjoying himself. Something that she had never seen before. Freya and/or Loki had to have done something to him to cause that. She just wasn't sure what it was.

Volstagg was glad that he'd managed to halt Sif's plan to stop the ball, at least for now. He knew it wouldn't last; he could only keep her drinking for so long before she would refuse, and she had already had her fill of food for the night. He needed to find something else that would keep her from doing anything to ruin the ball for everyone, and himself, he would hate to admit it, but it was proving to be fun, Sif's annoyance notwithstanding. And there was also the fact that Hogun was actually smiling and enjoying himself, which was a first to everyone's knowledge. Volstagg couldn't, no, wouldn't, allow Sif to ruin something that was clearly bringing one of their friends so much joy.

Fandral was completely clueless as to what was happening with Sif, having taken to the dance floor after his date insisted they try the dance for themselves. And he would admit he was enjoying the dance as well, after all it gave him a good chance to keep his one hand a little lower then he knew he should have it. Luckily for him his date just giggled and gave him a look that said he would get to touch more than that later.

Freya decided that the old farts had sat out on the dance long enough. While she knew they wouldn't willingly join the dance, well not all of them at least, however, she did know that no one in Asgard could refuse a challenge that questioned their bravery or honor. After all, how else would Thor have ended up in the lake in women's underwear singing a song he made up on the spot about loving being a little girl? Getting Hogun to stop dancing for a moment, she turned to the stubborn old farts and smirked, before shouting, "Come now you lot. Are you afraid of a dance? Here I thought you people were the bravest in the nine realms. I've seen Mortal children braver on a dance floor then you lot!"

That certainly seemed to get things moving as the older generation slowly started taking to the dance floor, some with grumbles about how it wasn't proper, while others did so without much of a fight. Even Odin begrudgingly took to the floor with Frigga, not wanting anyone to question him on the matter later, though he was slowly starting to regret allowing this ball in the first place.

Frigga was delighted that they were going to finally be dancing, having thought that both her and Odin would remain off to one side for the whole night, him complaining from time to time that he couldn't dance due to an old injury acting up like he always does. She knows he lied each time he claims that, however she didn't push him on it. But now, he had no way out of it and she was going to have to find a way to thank Freya for this.

With the older generation dancing at last, Freya turned back to Hogun and the two returned to their dance.

 **~Song End; Song Start: Johann Strauss II - The Blue Danube Waltz~**

As the next song started, everyone, old and young alike, noticed a change in the flow of the music from before, this one was, quite noticeably, more lively. As the tempo picked up, Freya leaned into Hogun's ear and whispered, 'Follow my lead Hogun', before she began to do a livelier waltz dance then before. Harry, picking up on her cue, nodded and turned to his friends, who all nodded too, and began doing the livelier and 'risqué', by Asgard's standards, dance that Freya had taught them. This immediately got everyone's attention as, while before the dances had been slow, this one was decidedly much faster and more lively, and the younger generations began to follow the leaders movements and steps quite happily, while the older generations, not to be out done by the youngsters attending, quickly followed step, though a tad more clumsily then the younger generations.

Sif couldn't believe there was a dance she hated more than the last one. And yet clearly, this ball wanted to both prove her wrong, and make her even angrier towards it. Where she able to, she would go over to the bards and stop them, however since that would mean backing out of the dance, and thus having people think she's a coward she was stuck trying to keep up with the music.

Volstagg found this change of pace fun, and couldn't help but laugh a little as he stumbled many times. He at least was having fun, and from the smile on his wife's face she too was enjoying herself, though he could also see her blush whenever he had to put his hand lower than it had ever been in public before, a requirement for this dance, he knew that, things were going to be lively once the ball ended too, if she had her way that is.

Fandral had liked the last dance well enough, but this new one was even better. Both he and his date enjoyed the closeness of the dance steps, as well as its fast pace, and where their hands were going. Fandral was REALLY looking forward to what would come after ball now.

Amora was greatly enjoying this new dance, sure, she would rather be doing it with Thor, but she found herself not minding quite as much as she moved with Loki. Finding herself getting closer to Loki and just letting herself get lost in the music.

Loki was surprised with how into the dance Amora was, though he wasn't about to complain about it. After all, this was the most fun he'd had in a while. He would have to do something to thank Freya for this wonderful night.

Frigga found the new moves 'interesting' in a way, but also quite enjoyable. It brought back some memories of her younger years with her husband. In fact, she might just give him another reminder of those years later tonight.

Odin struggled to keep up with both the dance as well as his wife, finding it hard to do so as well as very embarrassing to be touching his wife like so in public. And the looks she kept sending his way, clearly he was not going to be getting much sleep tonight. Though looking around, he felt that he would not be the only one lacking sleep after tonight.

As the song finally came to an end, Freya decided to do something else new, turning to the bards, she said, "I would like to thank the bards for their marvelous playing of the songs," she said, "We now have a special song to play," she said, turning to Frigga now with a smirk.

 **~Song end~**

Frigga smiled, knowing that was her cue to take the stage, so to speak. "I think you will enjoy this next one dear," She told her husband before placing a kiss on his cheek and heading for the stage.

Freya smiled as Frigga took the stage, "This next song," she said loudly, "Is for the King of Asgard, the Allfather, after hearing us testing it out for the ball, Lady Frigga chose to sing it for Odin, so, to Odin, hope you enjoy this song for you from your wife!" she shouted with a smirk and a devious look in her eyes.

Odin blinked in surprise at this, having not heard of this before now. He wondered just what his wife was about to sing for him, and if he was honest with himself, he was a bit worried about this as it was clearly something Freya had set up to ambush him with.

 **~Song starts: Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You~**

As Frigga began to sing, everyone who had a romantic partner, and not just a date to the ball, suddenly felt a spark of electricity go up their spine, as they took in the words of the song, none more so then Odin himself, who was watching Frigga sing with rapt attention.

Volstagg wrapped his arms around his wife, the both of them enjoying the song as well as the sound of Lady Frigga's voice. It was not something they had heard before, so this was a rare treat.

Fandral was surprised to hear the queen sing. He wondered just how Freya and/or Loki managed to convince her to do that. Still, at least the queen had a good voice for singing.

Sif couldn't believe the queen was a part pf this as well. Clearly Freya was more of a corrupting influence lately then Sif had given her credit for.

Thor was surprised to hear his mother singing, but liked the sound of her voice a lot. Loki was also surprised, having not known about this before now that this had been planned.

Odin listened to his wife's singing; around him couples were dancing to the music slowly. He was surprised by how much everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, but at the same time he found himself thinking back to the old days, when it was just him and Frigga. How in love they had been back then. They had had all the time in the world for each other, and yet they had somehow drifted apart after a while. However, if this song his wife was singing was anything to go by, she still loved him as much now, as she had back then.

As she sang, Frigga was pleasantly surprised by the reactions of everyone to her singing. Couples dancing and reconnecting, and from what she could see, a few younger Asgardians seemed to find love for themselves. She was glad she could bring people together like this, and when she looked to her husband, she was glad to see her feelings were getting through to him.

 **~Song End~**

As the song came to a close, everyone was misty eyed for a moment as they looked at their significant other, and felt...at peace, something they hadn't realised had been missing to them for a while, sure they went about their daily lives, but they hadn't really had something to give them happiness like this ball had done tonight. Odin slowly walked over to Frigga on the stage and slowly climbed the steps to stand beside her. Sif instantly thought that he was going to declare the ball closed, but was in for a shock.

Clearing his throat, Odin spoke loudly so everyone could hear him. "Like most of you, I had my doubts when Lady Freya came to me with the suggestion of this ball," he could see Sif scowling at the news that the ball was Freya's idea, "But, looking out at how happy everyone is, and how much everyone is enjoying themselves, I am glad that she and Harry managed to convince me that it was needed!"

"What?" Sif asked herself, unable to believe what her king had just said. He was glad that this ball had happened? He was alright with this display of vulgarity? How? Why? This wasn't right. He should have been the one to stop this and yet he wasn't. She was outraged. And to make matters worse, Hogun had been partaking in the dance from the start, Fandral had joined in for the second dance along with Volstagg and his wife, both Thor and Loki were also willingly partaking in the dance, though she had expected as much from Loki. That student of Loki's, along with his friends, that had wrongfully gotten away without punishment when they should have been, were not only there at a ball they had no right to be at since they were under age, but partaking in the dances as well. And of course Freya looked like the cat that got the cream. Sif was going to find a way to punish Freya for this, since she was the only one to see this for what it was.

Deciding now was the time to strike, Freya went up onto the stage, much to everyone`s shock, and Odin`s narrowed eyes. Smiling in a triumphant way, Freya spoke up loudly, and clearly, "And now, for those who are young and still energetic, time for part two of this ball, bard division two, switch places with bard division one!" she barked, and suddenly all the bards who had been playing the music so far picked up their instruments and then took them off stage while another group of bards took up positions on the stage with similar, but 'strange' instruments.

Freya smirked at her words, "Prepare for much livelier music everyone!" she shouted as the bands began to play

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **AN: Yes yes, we know we know, EVIL CLIFFY RISES AGAIN! lol, but, you have to admit, the ball was fantastic so far, right? ;P**

 **Yes we are once more teasing you with where we end the chapter. We are evil and yet you must love it because you always come back lol. But for real, thank you all for coming back as often as you do and supporting this story with your love and wonderful reviews. We love you guys and girls so much, and are happy to bring more to you each and every time. Until next time readers. ;D**


	13. The Grand Asgardian Ball part 2

**AN: Hope you enjoed the last chapter, and hope you enjoy this one, and the sneak peak at the next chapter! lol**

 **Oracle: Also, thanks to Ciniad for pointing out something that we didn't mention before, that has most likely caused some, if not a lot** **,** **of confusion. And that is while we are using some things that are canon to both Marvel and Harry Potter, we are making the majority of it all up as we go. So things like the Potters not really being an accient house in the Wizarding world when compared to say the Malfoys, that is something canon that we are not following. So sorry to anyone confused by this matter. We completely over looked it while writing and we hope this little note clears that up.** **:P**

 **Review responses:**

 **On FanFiction:**

 **To Ciniad, if I recall correctly, Oracle told me she responded to your review via PM, so, hopefully you got the answers you needed.**

 **To Slytherin's Pimp, you will have to read to find out ;P**

 **To Silvermane1, maybe in the future there will be such dances at future balls, fingers crossed! ;P**

 **To JannaKalderash, we have something for Sirius to do to Sif, lol**

 **To jeanette9a, the 'prank', that Freya has in mind, seems a bit more satisfying here, does it not? ;P**

 **To Althalus57, yes, we meant his one good eye, we had a brain fart moment overlooking that one XP**

 **To wildtrance, maybe we will use some raunchy stuff next time, after all, Harry and co, have started something with this in Asgard, lol**

 **To sarahpotter42, lol, we hope that you enjoy what Sif got for her attempts to find ways to ruin the ball XD**

 **To Arachnos Black, we** **'** **re setting things up to make Sif a villian of sorts, so, yeah, she should be a real witch, in the insult terminology of the word, lol**

 **AND NOW, ON TO THE THING THAT DREW YOU TO US IN THE FIRST PLACE! LOL**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _~Last Time on Loki's Family~_

 _Deciding now was the time to strike, Freya went up onto the stage, much to everyone`s shock, and Odin`s narrowed eyes. Smiling in a triumphant way, Freya spoke up loudly, and clearly, "And now, for those who are young and still energetic, time for part two of this ball, bard division two, switch places with bard division one!" she barked, and suddenly all the bards who had been playing the music so far picked up their instruments and then took them off stage while another group of bards took up positions on the stage with similar, but 'strange' instruments._

 _Freya smirked at her words, "Prepare for much livelier music everyone!" she shouted as the bands began to play_

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~And Now~**

Everyone was unprepared for what Freya had the Bards play next, especially Sif.

 **~Song Start: Great Western Orchestra: Cactus Swing~**

When the song started there was a lot of confusion amongst the Asgardians, both old and young. Even Harry's friends weren't sure what to think about it. Harry however happily showed them how to have fun to this one, even though none of them knew how to dance to the music.

He quickly began doing a country dance, just like Darcy had taught him. As his friends watched him for a bit, they slowly began to realise how fun this could be, and began to mimic his movements, then, soon, many of the other young Asgardians began to mimic their movements in turn. The music truly had an upbeat lively feel to it, and even the bards were tapping their feet in enjoyment as they played. If one had noticed, some of the Asgardians, mostly the common folk, were getting to the feel of the song itself as they watched the younger generations dance.

Sif could feel a muscle in her neck twitching at this new music as well as how it was Harry who started the dance this time. That was almost as bad as Freya starting it. When this was over, she was going to see about having a private word with Harry about this. Set the poor boy, who so foolishly followed Loki and Freya like a puppy, straight like the warrior he should be.

Volstagg happily stood off to the side with his wife, watching the younger ones trying another new dance. The younger generations were looking like they were having the night of their lives.

When Amora saw the dance moves that this song required she refused to try. Her dress and footwear were not made for such moves.

Loki was alright with taking a break, needing a drink after all that dancing. Besides, he reasoned that now was the time for the younger ones to take the floor and enjoy themselves.

Thor refused to stop dancing, and thankfully, his partner was more than willing to continue. Valkyries are never ones to give up after all.

Odin found this new music far stranger than any of the other music he had heard that night, causing him to decide to interro-er, 'question' Freya about where she came up with it, later. However, he was in such a good mood after hearing Frigga sing, that he was willing to let the ball continue.

Frigga smiled as she watched the younger generations enjoy themselves. It had been so long since the younger generation truly enjoyed a ball.

Freya was alright with stepping off the dance floor at that time. After all, all those youths trying to learn to dance to such music would surely lead to many of them bumping into each other. Also, since Freya saw that Thor had remained on the dance floor she wanted to use a little magic to trip him as much as she could while the song lasted. No one would know that she's doing it either. Well, no one but Hogun, but she knew he wouldn't rat her out.

Hogun, though enjoying himself greatly for the first time in a long time, was happy to get off the dance floor and rest. Though a warrior, he was having a great deal of trouble not getting winded. Also, he could tell that Freya wanted to stop for a moment and cause some minor mischief. He would allow it so long as it wasn't anything to worrisome.

Harry and his friends were greatly enjoying this, for each of them, this was not only a new experience, it was fun, and, what's more, all these things started when Harry came to Asgard, as such, his friends decided, then and there, and each on their own, that they would do their best to protect Harry, and to keep their friendships strong.

As the song finally came to an end, everyone clapped, and some went off to have some food and drinks while others waited for the next song to begin, and they wouldn't have long.

Before the bards could begin to play the song that Freya had told them to play after the first one, Freya cleared her throat loudly, getting the attention of the entire hall, and said, loudly and clearly, "Women of Asgard, this next song is for you, and for those who feel that women deserve more then to be child raisers, and actually have a chance to have fun!" she said with a grin. Harry smiled, Darcy had sung the song he suspected would be played next, a few times, when he had been at her place while Loki was taking care of something or was busy.

 **~Song Start: Shania Twain - Man! I Feel Like A Woman~**

Sif crossed her arms as she listened to the latest song. At first she hated it like all the others, not seeing just what Freya was going on about, but then she really began to hear something in the song's lyrics that she liked. Something about it made her almost start humming along with it; however she forced herself not to. She wasn't going to let Freya win by liking the strange music. No matter how good they are, she will not allow herself to truly like them.

Thor wasn't sure what to make of this new song. Other than the fact that it seemed to celebrate women and seems to have a catchiness to it, there really wasn't anything about it that seemed all that special.

Frigga had to hide her smile at this new song. She could understand the message behind its words well enough, and from the looks of many of the younger women, they too, understood what the song was truly about.

Odin was completely clueless as to the song's meaning, however the younger women of the ball seemed to be enjoying it well enough, as such he shrugged and let it happen.

Freya was grinning like a mad woman as she saw the large number of women that clearly got the song's meaning. Those women were going to remember this song for some time, and maybe even start putting their foot down more often. Freya had once said that if all the women in Asgard stopped allowing the men of Asgard to walk all over them, and force the men of Asgard to do all the so called 'women's work', then Asgard would go to ruins before a week had past. She was looking forward to see this actually happen. At least for a little while anyway.

Hogun could see where this was going. This was going to start a massive wave of change amongst the women of Asgard. While most men would step in and stop this he decided to just let it happen. If nothing else it could lead to Sif no longer complaining about the number of male warriors who try to tell her 'her place', as well as those who try to show her it. Though, as he looked over to her, it was clear she still wasn't all that pleased with the ball. And that worried him a little. When Sif got like this, a lot of bad things tended to happen.

Volstagg, who held a lot of respect for his wife, understood the song very well and couldn't help but smile at the love of his life, the mother of all his wonderful children. His wife seemed to be enjoying the song as well and that made him happy. Volstagg even thought about offering to remain with the children the following day and let her have the day off to herself, something that did not happen very often sadly.

Loki raised a brow at the song before looking to Freya, who just gave him a shit eating grin in response. Clearly there was more to this ball then even what he'd been told. Though what it was, he had no idea, and was half a mind to leave now, and half a mind to stay.

When the song ended finally, all the women who had understood the 'hidden message' of the song, cheered, while the men of Asgard were confused, some had gotten the message, but were deciding that, for now, it was best to remain silent on the issue.

The next song was going to be played in a bit, as everyone was given some time to go to the restroom to relieve themselves or to get something to drink to rehydrate or to get something to eat to recover their energy. As everyone got off the dance floor to do their own things till the next song, Sif, seeing her opportunity, made a beeline towards Odin.

"My king, has this...this madness, not gone on long enough? Why do you allow Freya to continue with this foolishness?" Sif was really trying not to say anything that would truly express her outrage to all of this, as losing her temper to her king would not help anything. "She is making a mockery of everything we hold dear! Should she not be punished for these crimes?"

Odin looked from Sif to Frigga, trying not to let Frigga notice he was looking at her. On the one hand Sif was right, this was wrong, and went against so much tradition. But on the other hand, so many were happy with how things were going, none more so then his own wife. This ball could lead to a great deal of trouble later on, true. However, it had also put him at the start of the path he needed to be on to reconnect with Frigga, something he'd been struggling to do on his own for some time now. The older members of Asgard seemed to dislike what was happening at the ball, however the younger members of Asgard, as well as the more open minded ones, seemed to be having more fun now then they'd had in ages. It was a truly hard call to make. However, there was something that made it easier on him. "You seem to be the only one with any sort of complaint regarding this ball. And as there is bad blood between yourself and Lady Freya, I am left to question if this is not merely you attempting to make her look bad by having me put an end to the ball right now." Odin loved it when he found a loop hole out of moments like this. Just like the one he found when Harry's friends had been brought to him and he'd needed a way to make his family happy while not having anyone truly question his judgement.

Sif gapped at him in disbelief, "My king, I assure you this has nothing to do with my feelings for Freya! I am thinking only of the good of Asgard when I insist that this madness be stopped!" She shouted in outrage, had she been in her right mind, she would've been glad no one else could hear her over the positive chatter of the ball.

"When last I checked, I was Asgard's king, and thus deciding what is for the good of Asgard is my choice to make!" Odin glared at her pointedly, "Or have you forgotten where your loyalties lie?"

Sif was shocked, she had never had her loyalties questioned before, and so to hear them questioned now was a big shock to her system.

"Unless you can give me just reason to stop this ball, one that I have no reason to question, I suggest you leave me be," Odin was never more glad for the fact that Sif's dislike of Freya was public knowledge, it gave him enough reason to dismiss her comments without drawing too much attention to them. And from the corner of his eye he saw his wife smile a little, clearly he'd done the right thing.

Sif turned and practically stormed away in rage. Her friends were no help, her king was no help, and no one but Sif herself was doing anything to stop this. This wasn't how things were supposed to be, this wasn't how Asgard was supposed to be! Everything was going wrong and it all started when Freya returned to Asgard, and that boy Harry, came to Asgard. Those were the two things that started changing everything.

Frigga was disappointed that Sif was trying to ruin the ball for everyone, that Sif believed she was doing what was right for Asgard and yet, it was only what she felt was right for Asgard. Sadly Frigga knew that many in Asgard felt the same as Sif, however they were biting their tongues, not letting this night make them feel threatened like Sif was. It made her wonder if Sif had had too much freedom to do as she felt was right. However, Frigga noted that her husband had handled Sif quite well. He did nothing to draw attention to Sif, had any attention been drawn to her, it would have sparked others to use it to speak up against the ball as well.

Harry had seen Sif go over to his great grandfather to talk to him, but from the way she was walking away from him, it looked to Harry that Sif hadn't had a good talk with him. Harry made a mental note not to go near her for a while. Then again, Loki did tell him not to go near Sif again after a fight the two had had over something Sif had said. He didn't know what the fight had been about, but Harry had done what Loki told him to.

Sif had to find something, some reason that would make the Allfather agree to end the ball right away. Since the music seemed to be at the heart of all of this, Sif went to the bards that had been playing for the first part of the ball; they had to know something that would help her. But as she spoke with them, it became clear that Freya hadn't said a word about the music's origin, all Freya had shared, was how to play the music. Sif had pressed them hard for something, ANYTHING, which she could use against Freya, and yet still she had gotten nothing.

When Freya saw Sif return from where the bards from the first part of the ball were, looking even more enraged then before, it made Freya laugh to herself. Freya had made sure to block any means Sif had to fuck with the ball, and it was oh so sweet to see her struggling to find a way to end the ball. However, just because she was enjoying Sif's struggles, didn't mean that Freya wanted her to continue at them. After all, there were others who were like minded that would support Sif in her struggles to end the ball if they caught wind of what she was doing. So she had to think of a way to force Sif to stop, something that would sting for a very long time and publicly enough for it to continue to be mentioned for some time. Freya smirked as an idea started to form in her head. Something that would shame Sif enough to silence her for a long time, but first she had to see to Thor. "I will be back in a moment," Freya told Hogun before heading over to Thor, "Tell me Thor, can you hold your mead any better these days then you could last time I was here?" she asked with a hidden smirk.

Thor had tensed immediately when he saw Freya walking over to him, recalling some of the things she would sometimes do to him with her magic without his knowing it at the time. However when she questioned him on his ability to hold his drink, Thor couldn't help but smirk at her. "I have greatly improved since those days. Prepare to lose this time Freya, for it will not be I who gets carried out of the room this time!" He boasted proudly, not knowing that this was just what Freya was hoping he would say.

Loki spotted Freya and Thor smirking at each other and knew that something good was about to happen between them. After all, every time those two were smirking at each other, Thor would always end up humiliated by Freya in some fashion or another. And from the look in Freya's eyes, this clearly had to be something great, though what that could be this time, Loki had no idea. He just hoped that this time, Freya wouldn't get thrown out of Asgard for it.

Hogun sighed when he saw Freya walk over to Thor and smirk at him. Nothing good ever came when Freya speaks with Thor while smirking. Freya always knew just how to get Thor to do truly horrible things that would hang around for a long time and Hogun and the others would always have to try to minimalize the damage over time. However, something told Hogun that this time it would be worst then before.

Suddenly a horn blew, a signal to return for the next dances, for those who were interested that is. At the sound of the horn many chose to call it a night. Most of them were old couples who felt that they were going to collapse if they continued to dance at the ball, however they felt they still had some energy for some 'special time' with their other half. There were also a few of the younger generation who left the ball as well, wanting to take their lover home and show how much they truly loved them, though there were a few women who were hoping that this night would bring a child or two into their lives. The remaining older generations were members of Asgard's upper court who felt that leaving now would hurt their standing in the court, while the younger generations that were staying felt that they might never get the chance to enjoy a ball like this ever again. Among those of note who left were Volstagg and his wife, both looking forward to spending some quality time alone together. One thing that many of the older generations would, secretly, agree on without saying so, was that, despite their disagreement, they were having fun.

As the next song started, the younger generations were quick to realize that it was an another song with a hidden meaning to it.

 **~Song Start: Everybody Wants To Be Like You - Snow Re-Cut with Original Acoustic Arrangement~**

Loki could hear the message in this song very quickly, and identify with it. And he had to admit that he kind of approved of this one, as it seemed to be a song about being true to one's self. Something that many youths in Asgard do not often get to do, and something that, Loki hoped, would change soon.

Thor barely noticed the new song as he was far too busy trying to out drink Freya. He was determined he would win this time around, not like the last time where he ended up just outside the slums of Asgard in a very skimpy dress, his hair braided, and a very poor make up job done to his face.

Freya smiled to herself as she heard the new song start. This one she had liked for the fact that it would push the youngsters to be more like themselves, rather then what the rest of Asgard wants them to be like. However she was unable to truly enjoy the song, as she was focused on besting Thor. Not that that was hard, as she was using her magic to make it seem like she was drinking more then what she really was, but he was giving her a run for her money, so to speak. Freya knew that Loki had done this trick as well, so she wondered just how Thor hadn't caught on to the trick just yet. Not even Thor could be that thick, at least she hoped he wasn't, but then again, he'd proven her wrong before.

Frigga was sure there was something up with this song, but she wasn't fully sure. She liked it though, the sound of the music was nice and it was something she could picture herself listening to while sewing.

Odin wasn't sure what to make of this song. Then again he hadn't been sure about most of the songs he'd heard this night. The only song he had really seemed to understand was the one Frigga had song to him. However people did seem to be enjoying themselves. Personally he wanted to leave and spend the rest of the night with his wife; however he knew that as the king, he would have to be amongst the last to leave.

Sif had thought about demanding that Thor do something about this ball, but when she saw him drinking with Freya she was seeing red. Thor should've known better then drink with Freya, and yet there he was, drinking with her as if it was the most normal thing in the nine realms. She had half a mind to go over to Thor and smash his face against the table he was standing next to.

Just as Sif was about to go over to Thor, Hogun walked up to her and said, "Lady Sif, would you honor me with a dance?" he asked, true, he was trying to distract her, after all, it was better to let Freya have her fun, then to make yourself a target of her next 'joke'.

Sif glared at him, still angry with him over the fact that he not only came with Freya to this ball and had been enjoying himself with her, but also that he was asking her to dance, when clearly she had no interest in doing anything but stopping all of this. "Why are you supporting this? Freya is clearly making a mockery of everything we hold dear, and yet you are willingly partaking in it!" She growled at him.

Hogun sighed deeply to himself. "Sif you know that sometimes it is better to allow Freya to have her way, rather then it is to stand against her. Leave this be for now and it will be over soon," He told her, hoping that she will take his advice and see reason.

"I will not let her have her way! I refuse to allow this to continue!" She snapped at him. "I will not rest until this ball is stopped, and she is punished for it!"

Hogun knew this would not end well for Sif, and if his hunch about Freya's drinking with Thor was right, then he was certain that Freya was already working on making Sif pay. And it would most certainly not be a pretty thing once it happened. "Sif, I warn you now, no good will come of this. Freya will punish you for trying to ruin her fun and you will feel it for many years to come. I ask you one last time, to stop all of this and save yourself from the pain that will come later!"

"And as I told you, I will not stop until Asgard comes to its senses and stops her. Let her try to stop me, I am not afraid of her!" Sif would take any prank Freya could pull on her for this later, just so long as the ball stopped and Freya was punished for it.

Hogun shook his head at her sadly, he had done all he could to try to save his friend from whatever Freya had planned for her, and yet, Sif had refused to take the hint. Though it saddened him to know that Sif wouldn't listen to reason, he knew that there was no point in trying to continue to talk her out of what she was doing. "Norn's have mercy on you then," He said sadly as he sighed before walking away. He had done all he could for her, and now had no choice but to leave her to her fate.

Sif raised a brow at Hogun's last words to her, not understanding just why he would say something like that to her. After all, it wasn't like Freya could do anything to _really_ hurt her. Embarrass her yes, make her want to murder someone yes, but what could be so bad that Hogun would bring up the Norns? Shaking it off as not important, when compared to what she had to do. There had to be someone at the ball who knew something that would force the ball to be stopped. Sif thought about maybe speaking to Harry; however that would be impossible with Loki so close to him. Loki would cut her off and make sure that she can't say a word to Harry, and after her attempt to get Harry and his friends punished, Loki was even less willing to allow her near Harry. This was one of the rare times that Sif wished she and Loki were on better terms. If they were on better terms then at least she would have access to Harry and thus have something to possibly use against Freya. But no, she wasn't on better terms with him and so Sif needed to find another means to take down Freya.

Harry was quite enjoying the evening and the dance, it was fun, and he was enjoying it with his friends, and was having a good time all around. Harry looked to his friends and saw them waiting for the next song to start, they had been made aware, by Freya, of some of the songs that they could expect to hear before the night got too late.

 **~Song end; Song start: Spice Girls - Wannabe~**

For this next song, Freya had managed to convince some of the Valkyries to join in on her plan to empower the women of Asgard. As such, many took notice when a group of Valkyries got onto the stage, none more so then Sif and Odin. When they began to sing the song, it was clear that they greatly enjoyed singing it, as they had been informed of some of the songs meaning before being taught how to sing it. Runa and Godiva smiled as they immediately took to the center of the dance floor and began to perform the moves that Freya had taught them.

When some of the Valkyries had entered Sif had smiled, thinking they had heard the noise coming from the room and intended to stop the ball. When they began to sing and dance however, Sif's eyes bulged out of her head and the only reason she didn't scream in outrage, was because she was too shocked and horrified that they too were in on this. Sif was starting to question if this was all real. If maybe this was just some horrid nightmare that she couldn't wake from.

Valkyries, singing and dancing, Odin had not thought he would see the day when Asgard's greatest female warriors would do something like this, and they appeared to be enjoying themselves greatly too. Looking around Odin found many other shocked faces amongst the crowd at this, however there were many who appeared to be enjoying this. Among those enjoying it, were two of his great grandson's friends, who had clearly been taught the dance they were doing.

When the Valkyries started singing, Thor began to turn away from his drink, but Freya was easily able to get him to focus back on drinking by saying, "What's this? Running away Thor?" she asked with a look of victory, she could see that he was starting to get to the point she wanted him at, however she still had a ways to go. Thor had quickly returned to his drink at that remark.

When the Valkyries started singing, Loki imminently looked for Sif, and when he spotted her he almost died laughing at the look of shock, horror, and outrage raging war over her face. She was clearly struggling to decide how to feel about this and yet failing to do so. The meaning of the song, as well as the reason behind having the Valkyries sing it, was not lost on him, and that just added to his amusement. Freya had truly out done herself this time, and he had yet to see just what Freya had in store for Thor. Turning his eyes to Harry and his friends, Loki noticed that the two girls were not with Harry, Ari, and Jarl. However, looking where the three boys were, lead to Loki spotting the two young girls dancing in the middle of the dance floor with many of the young women still at the ball trying to mimic them.

Harry had been excited when the song started, because he knew Runa and Godiva had enjoyed practicing the dance moves, and now here they were showing them off for all to see and so many adults were trying to copy them now. This was going to be a night they all would never forget.

Frigga's jaw had dropped when the Valkyries started their song and dance, but that soon changed to an amused chuckle, both at the message of the song and at the shocked looks on the faces of those not directly having fun, none more so then the one on her own husband's face. He was clearly of the mindset that the Valkyries would, should, never do anything like this. Though, to be fair, the Valkyries had always seemed to have a different sense of fun then everyone else.

Hogun was questioning in his mind just what Freya had said or done to get the Valkyries to do this. He also wondered about how, if she could get them to do this, then what else she could make happen if she really tried, it almost scared him. But then he remembered that Freya only really does things that amuse her. The odds of her actually doing anything big that was 'bad', was very slim.

 **~Song End~**

As the song finally ended, the Valkyries who had sung the song bowed and then walked off stage, smiling, women could be just as much warriors as the men of Asgard, hopefully this dance, and Freya, made that clear to all the women, and that they could be more then house wives.

Freya, taking a look from Thor to Sif, scowled, it was time for the grand finale. Turning to Thor, she cast a mild compulsion on him to get him to keep drinking while she gave a signal to Ari and Jarl. Walking over to the stage, she stepped up onto it, and then, clearing her throat said, "We must applaud the bards for their skill and musical talent!" she said, getting the entire remaining younger generations of Asgardians to applaud to the bards, this was, after all, the most fun they had ever known, dancing, celebrating, and lively music, the older generations would deny it if asked, but they had secretly had fun, well, the ones who danced and got lost in the dances did. Freya then smiled widely as she said, "And now, for the final song of the night for the younger dancers, before we throw a party that is a bit more to the kind those of you who visit the taverns would enjoy," she said, "Now, without further ado," with a flick of her wrist, music started playing from every corner of the room, making the source unidentifiable. "This next song is from me, to you Odin," she said, blowing him a kiss.

 **~Song Start: MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This~**

Loki frowned in confusion at just what was happening now. The song was clearly to make a mockery of the Allfather, and yet, Loki still couldn't grasp just what the reasoning behind it singing it was. After all, Freya had gotten what she wanted out of this ball, and yet now she was having a laugh at the Allfather through song.

Odin was about to put a stop to the song, when Frigga stopped him and whispered, "It's almost over. Just let her have her fun for now." He sighed, knowing she was right. After all it was worst most time to stand in Freya's way, rather than to allow her to continue unopposed. So he would endure this, for now at least.

"Where are you going?" Harry had asked his friends when he noticed that Ari and Jarl were leaving and some magical fakes were taking their place. "Freya's asked us to do something for her. We'll be back in time for the end, don't worry!" Ari told him reassuringly with a wink, before he and Jarl ran out of the ball. Harry shrugged and went back to enjoying the ball, making sure that no one noticed that his two friends weren't actually gone.

Jarl was glad that all the guards were either at the ball or anywhere but where they were going. It allowed them to go right to Sif's room and, after Ari picked the lock on her door, the two slipped right in.

"Alright, I'll take care of the bed, while you find what Freya asked us to get!" Ari told Jarl as he walked over to the bed, taking out his trusty copper knife, a spool of thread, and a sewing needle, "You did make sure the stuff was where I need it to reach it, right?" he asked haphazardly as he cut at the mattress.

"It's in a bush outside the window, just where Freya said to put it," Jarl nodded as he walked over to Sif's dresser and opened one of the drawers. He went through the contents of the drawer carefully, he wanted to make sure that it looked like Thor had been here, so, taking a few strands of blonde hair that he had taken from Thor's room, he put them in the drawer and around the dresser, after all, Thor was losing loose hair strands all the time. He wasn't sure which pair to grab, but eventually grabbed one and shut the drawer, Jarl then turned to Ari, who had cut a hole in Sif's mattress and was using his magic to float dung from a small pot in the bush and stuffed it into the mattress. After putting a very good amount of dung into it, Ari quickly sewed it up back up and, using the cleaning spell, the bed was made and everything once again looked just like it had when they entered, a part from the bad smell that was slowly starting to fill the room of course.

"There we go, this room will stink to all of Niffleheim before the balls over, and she won't have a fucking clue as to where it's coming from!" Ari smirked to himself, using a bit of language he had picked up from one of the fights that Freya had had with Sif before.

"And with the hot weather coming, it will only get worst..." Jarl pointed out with a satisfying smirk, he had a personal bone to pick with Sif, for belittling him and his father about their lost honor. Jarl was happy to be getting back at Sif for trying to get them all in trouble too. Even though she had ended up helping them out, she had still intended to have them punished and, on top of that, was one of the nobles who looked down upon them, especially with them being Loki's students.

Ari smirked darkly, "No one is going to want to come near here while this stink is around, and it's bound to rub off on her too. Let's see her act so high and mighty when she smells of dung all the time!" Ari laughed, "Come on, let's get this to Freya and see just what she's going to do with em!" Using the cleaning spell one more time as they walked out the door, to remove any trace that they themselves had been there, along with the smell, Ari and Jarl raced back to the ball, Ari using his skills to get close to Freya and give her the thing they had stolen from Sif's room before going back to Harry, dismissing the magical copies of themselves.

"Why are you smiling so much Ari? What did you do?" Harry asked Ari, knowing it had to be something good.

Ari chuckled, "Wait until you see what happens next Harry, it's going to be the best part of tonight," Ari replied.

Harry was excited now, as Freya had a lot of good ideas and was a lot of fun. He couldn't wait to see what she was going to do next.

As Freya finished her song, Thor stopped drinking and gave a drunken shout, "HA!" getting everyone's attention. Freya had magiced the thing that Ari had given her from Sif's room, as well as something that she had taken from Thor's rooms earlier that night, into Thor's hands, so when the compulsion spell wore off, a very drunk Thor had taken a look at what he was holding and made a very bad decision. He'd removed almost all of his clothes and let out a drunken shout before he began to dance.

~Scene to search, YouTube Search the following: 'Dragon Quest 8 Yangus Underpants Dance'; but then imagine Thor in Yangus's place~

At first, Sif had just rolled her eyes at Thor, thinking that this was just something more or less normal for a drunken Thor, or another one of his antics. But then something in his hands caught her attention. And that was the fact that Thor had a pair of her underwear in his one hand and was waving it around as he danced. She was, understandably, horrified! Her underwear was being waved around as Thor danced in his own underwear, and he was holding what clearly had to be a pair of his own underwear in his other hand. Sif wanted the ground beneath her to open up and swallow her whole.

Harry, Jarl, Ari, Runa, and Godiva were all laughing their heads off. Not only was the sight one of the funniest they've ever seen, but when Ari explained just who's underwear Thor was waving around, their laughs had gotten out of control and they were on the floor rolling with laughter.

Frigga gave Thor a disapproving look before glaring in shame at Freya, who just smirked and waved to her with a grin. It was clear to Frigga that this was all Freya's doing. However, with a sigh, Frigga realized that Sif had more or less brought this on herself, and that Sif was also the real target of this incident. But that didn't mean Frigga had to approve of it though.

Odin covered his face and one eye with his hands. He couldn't believe that this was happening so close to the end of the ball. He had thought that this would be the one ball that Thor did nothing to shame them or himself, and then this happened!

Loki wished that he could keep this moment alive forever and relive it often, for this was truly priceless!

Hogun covered his eyes and sighed, knowing that there would be no living with Sif for a long time after this. That is, unless Sif decides to go into hiding, but that was highly unlikely sadly.

Freya would never let Sif or Thor live this night down. This would be the thing that always came back to haunt the two of them, the thing she keeps bringing up just to humiliate them, hands down this was the best night ever now.

Speaking up again, "And that," Freya said loudly, "I think is a sign that the dance is over!" just before walking off the stage though, Freya shouted, "AND NOW, TIME FOR THE AFTER PARTY, SORRY KIDS, ADULTS ONLY!" then she walked off stage as the bards returned and began to set up some instruments. Freya then walked over to Thor and said, "Come on blondie, time for bed!" she said with a smirk as Thor tried to resist.

Harry and his friends let out disappointed groans, while other young Asgardians gave cries of displacement, as Frigga walked over to the group of friends. "Can't we stay for the after party?" Harry asked, trying to use his puppy eyes on her.

Frigga smiled at his attempts to charm her, and shook her head, "I am immune to that Harry, sorry, too much experience with it, and I'm afraid that you have to go to bed. All of you have to go to bed," Frigga then waved two young guards over. "Harry, this is Mudflap and Skids," Frigga said before turning to the two young guards, "I want you both to take Harry and his friends to their rooms and see to it that they go to bed. Can I trust you two both to do this?"

"Don't worry bout anything my queen," Skids said with a grin.

"Yeah, we'll get em to bed no problem!" Mudflap told her with a grin.

Frigga smiled and nodded before turning back to Harry, "I want you to promise me that you will, at the least, stay in your room. You can stay up and play games if you wish, however you will stay in your room, this is nonnegotiable," she finished sternly.

Harry pouted but nodded, "Alright," he agreed.

"Follow us kids," Skids said before leading them out of the room.

Frigga smiled to herself, knowing they would be safe with the twin guards.

"Mother, I fear it may take the both of us to get Thor to bed," Loki sighed as he walked over to her.

"Very well then, let's get your brother to bed," Frigga turned and headed over to Thor, thinking back to the days when putting her sons to bed did not involve them having drunken too much.

Freya smirked as Loki helped her carry Thor to his room, she had just prolonged how long it would be till Odin could _try_ and, quite rightfully, pin it on her, not that he could of course, Thor was well known as quite the drinker, and drunken reveler too.

As Freya left with a slowly passing out Thor and a clearly curious Loki, she smirked as she heard the bards start playing a particular song as the younger Asgardians left, leaving the adult Asgardians to drink and be merry their own ways.

 **~Song start: 16-Harvest-FFV OSV~**

Odin wanted to chase after Freya and demand an explanation for what had happened. However as Freya got through the door, he knew he couldn't do it. He had to remain and see this 'after party', through for now. But the moment he got the chance, he would corner her and get his answers out of her. However with her gone, all he could do was listen to the song and regret letting Freya have so much freedom with this ball. While the idea had been good, and he had loved hearing Frigga sing, however the rest of the night had been very questionable, and Thor's little dance was going to be the talk of Asgard for some time, much to Odin's shame. Odin could only hope that he could get Thor to do something good that would end all talk about it eventually.

 **~Song end~**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Meanwhile, in Loki's wing of the Palace~**

Harry and his friends were looking at Skids and Mudflap with some suspicion as they had never seen these two guards before, and yet, Frigga had known them by name.

 **~Song Start: Final Fantasy VII Chocobo Theme~**

Mudflap and Skids were currently arguing over which of the two was taller, not to mention smarter, then the other, then they argued over which had more training. Too put it simply, seeing two, seemingly, fully grown Asgardian warriors acting like children, was understandably quite amusing to the group of children they were escorting to Harry's room, which had also been changed into a kind of joint room for the group to share as they refused to be separated into separate rooms.

"You're out of your mind if you think you're smarter than me! We both know the queen looks ta me when she needs something done!" Mudflap argued.

"You? You too ugly for the queen to have any faith in. I'm the brains between us!" Skids told his brother as he pushed him.

"Fool don't push me! I push you!" Mudflap shoved his brother.

"Keep your nasty ass hands to yourself!" Skids shoved Mudflap back, both failing to notice the kids laughing at him.

The two brothers started a shoving war between them, not noticing what was around them until Skids crashed into a suit of armor. The group looked at each other in horror, knowing that they were going to be in so much trouble if they got caught.

"Run fools!" Mudflap shouted before they all began running down the hall as fast as they could. Avoiding the few guards on duty as much as they could on their way to the kids' room.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Harry, his friends, and the twin guards were panting on the floor of their room. They had managed to get away from the area they had broken the armor in and not any other guard had seen them. So, they were more or less in the clear, for now at least.

"That, was all your fault!" Mudflap told Skids.

"What you talking about? You pushed me into it! It your fault that happened!" Skids argued.

"Oh will you both shut up already! Someone will hear you and we'll get caught anyway. So shut up already!" Runa growled.

The twins seemed to ignore her and continued fighting over who was at fault. At least until Jarl walked over to him and smashed their heads together, shoving them away afterwards.

"The less you talk about it, the less chance of anyone learning we were the ones that broke it, so just stop talking about it and we should be fine!" Jarl pointed out. "So long as no one talks we will be fine."

"Yeah, yeah, you kids are lucky that queen's so sweet on ya just cause your her great grandson's friends!" Mudflap mumbled.

Harry and his friends tensed at that, as no one was supposed to know about that outside Freya and the family.

"How do you know that?" Ari asked a hand on one of his hidden knifes.

"Nice going idiot!" Skid growled at his brother, hitting him upside the back of the head, "We know cause the queen told us, we work for her," he replied.

"You work for the queen? I thought all guards worked for the king?" Runa questioned.

Skids shook his head, "Nah, the queen's got her own guards to do stuff for her. Don't know if the king knows about us though, the queen's never said if he does or not after all," he said with a confused tone.

Mudflap nodded, "Yeah, the queen knows she can't leave evrrything to the king and that he doesn't tell her everything. So, that's why she has us and some of the other guards. We tell her what the king won't and we do things for her that she can't!"

Ari shrugged, "Guess that explains why these two idiots are guards!" he smiled, knowing it would get a reaction. Both Skids and Mudflap gave shouts of outrage at that comment.

"So the queen sent her personal spies to take us to bed? Why? What's the point of having you two taking us to our room? Not like we hide anything from the queen of course!" Runa pointed out.

"Nah, you got it all wrong. The queen don't want us watching you guys. Nah, nah, we're here to watch everyone else!" Skids told her.

"Yeah that's right. The queens wants to know when someone messes with you and who they are. Also, she wants to know who is close to figuring the young prince here out!" Mudflap added with a wave to Harry. "Queen don't want no one knowing bout his royal ties till they all more welcoming and what not of him."

"Makes sense, after all prince Loki's past children were poorly treated in the past it would stand to reason that the queen would want to protect Harry from the same threat that is the rest of Asgard!" Jarl reasoned.

"Also, just so you guys know, the queen found us through Lady Freya. So we're close with them both," Mudflap boasted proudly.

"Yeah, Lady Freya and the queen are the best! Asgard would be nothin without them," Skids said, Mudflap nodding in agreement.

"Freya? Well then, there must be something good about you two if she's the one who helped you get your roles with the queen!" Ari nodded, enjoying the angry remarks the twins made at the obvious insult. "Least we know we don't have to worry bout them. Since they work for the queen they won't tell anyone about Harry really being royalty."

"And we can tell them stuff that happens to us, and they in turn, will tell the queen!" Godiva pointed out excitedly at the thought of some of those who had crossed her in the past finally getting their comeuppance.

Everyone had to admit that she had a good point. Through the twins, they had a direct line to the queen without drawing any attention to the connection between the royal family and them, outside of having Loki for a teacher that is of course.

Harry let out a loud involuntary yawn. All the dancing, laughing, and fun had made him tired.

"Alright kids, get yourselves to bed!" Skids orders.

"We don't take orders from you!" Runa argued. "Right Harry?" She turned to Harry and found him sleeping on the floor quite soundly.

"Guess it's time for bed after all!" Godiva chirped cheekily as she rubbed her eyes. "Goodnight!" She called, and then headed for her bed.

Runa sighed and followed Godiva's lead.

Jarl picked Harry up and carried him to bed, knowing that the floor isn't a comfy place to sleep on, and not wanting his friend to wake up sore.

Ari sighed to himself, "Try not to break anything on your way out!" He told the twins cheekily before going to his bed, hearing the twins shouting at him as he walked away, smirking to himself all the while.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

That night, all of the couples who had taken part in the ball/dances, which had been ended shortly after Thor's impromptu dance, were finding themselves still energized by the Waltz music, and the dance music, and the energy and lively vibe the dance had brought to Asgard, which the people would later discover, was something they had been dearly lacking. Anyway, old couples found new love for their other half, and new couples found something to remember their finding one another fondly with. Needless to say, Asgard would see a mighty boom in its near future that hadn't been seen in centuries, if not millennia. Even Odin and Frigga would not be immune to this boom, not that Frigga would mind of course.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 _~Next Time on Loki's Family~_

 _Harry was breathing heavy as Sif stood over him, holding a sword at the ready. "You need to be better with a sword, you're in Asgard now, you should know how to properly wield a weapon!" she commanded angrily, though inside she was smirking, already this boy was covered in bruises, this would surely get Freya angry, and thus cause her to do something that would get her caught._

 _Harry struggled to get up and pick up the sword that had dropped from his hand when Sif had ploughed him into the ground with her Asgardian strength and centuries of skill. "Don't...you think...your being...a bit...rough on me...for a training spar, Sif?" he asked as he gasped for breath._

 _Sif glared at him now for trying to complain, at least in her eyes he was. "Quiet your tongue, other children your age are able to last at least three times as long as you have in my training lessons!" she said, lying to Harry about her hosting training lessons._

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **AN: And that's a wrap, lol Hope you guys and gals enjoyed the sneak peek of the next chapter, and of course all the music, not to mention the laughs! XD Oh, and how we set things up to explain some of the 'evil' things that Sif will be doing in the future! owo Anyway, here's a word from Oracle!**

 **So that's it for MOST of the ball arc, there is still the aftermath to look forward to! Or at least this one that is. We do have plans for more, but we won't say anymore on that matter. Also, we do plan to do a time skip soon to get to some more of the real story real soon. We know you are all enjoying this story a lot, but we can only do so much with Harry at this stage. So, maybe after the next chapter we'll time skip to some of the good stuff. Like school life, maybe. ;D However that will come sometime after the next chapter, so there is still a little more of five year old Harry in Asgard to enjoy, and what we've got planned for the next chapter should make things very interesting. Anyway, enough of this! Can't get to work on the next chapter until this one is closed, so thank you guys and girls for joining us yet again for this story and we hope that you all enjoyed it, cause we sure enjoyed writing it. :D**

 **Oh, and before we go, Mudflap and Skids are parodies of the characters of the same name from the one Transformers movie, however, the reason we chose these two is we want two character who were as much comic relief/funny and entertaining, as well as secretly being high up on the command chain so that Harry and his friends, in essence, have Odin on their side, after all, if your friends with the queen, the king, by extension, is your friend, at least, if you think about it in that, Frigga is the one who REALLY runs the show, at least more so now than before! Oh, and they talk the way they do cause Freya brought them along during her travels once they were old enough, spoiler alert, they aren't actually Asgardians, they are actually of Freya's people. Also, if anyone has any questions about Mudflap and Skids in this story, please pm or review your thoughts or questions. And remember people, Mudflap and Skids are actually teenagers, so naturally they would think and speak differently than the adults and other guards of Asgard, they are also meant to stand out as the 'jokes' of the Guards of Asgard so that, when they are seen doing something 'strange' the other guards just ignore them saying its Mudflap and Skids being themselves again. In other words people, hiding something in plain sight.**

 **Oh, and remember, review, rate, and share your thoughts and what you think will happen next!**


	14. A heart is a heart, regardless of color

**AN: Ok, so, first off, this chapter was TOUGH for us to write, as, we wanted to get back to the hurt/comfort roots of this story, and, what better way than for Sif to make one bad decision that would drastically change everything for her, and for Harry and Loki too. We said, somewhere and to someone, I forget who and where, that, we were setting Sif up to be a villain during the events of Thor, we hope this makes it clear 'why' that is. Also, if you cry, tears of joy, tears of sadness, or both during reading this chapter, then we consider our goal for this chapter, achieved. Also, we HIGHLY recommend you listen to the music for the moments we chose them for, and think about the message of the music videos, or the music itself, or both as you read, after all, we chose those songs, for a reason :) Now for a word from Oracle.**

 **Oracle: Just like Ogremen said this was hard to write, but we felt that there wasn't enough hurt/comfort in the story and just had to fix that. Also after this chapter we will be jumping right into Hogwarts time with 11 year old Harry. So to make it clear, we are moving away from Sif and focusing on what happens in the books. Naturally there will be differences between canon and what we do, but that's because we have to take into account the changes that have been made thanks to Loki and Harry. So to those of you who feel that Sif bashing is getting old, this is going to be the last time it's a major thing. There will still be a little of it in the background but the main focus will be Hogwarts and what happens there for a while. So enjoy the change of things. I think that covers it for me. On to the review/comment mentions!**

 **Ogremen: Actually, something I want to add, before anyone questions why Harry would take Sif's word that she was authorised to train him, please, think back on your childhoods, when there were moments of uncertainty, and you had a choice, disobey and possible get in trouble, or trust an authority figure, even though you have a gut feeling that it might be wrong to do as they say. Many of us have probably had such moments, and there will always be those who went with one side, and other who went with the other, Harry, in his naivety, decided to trust Sif, and, well, as you're going to read, it did not turn out pretty, but, Harry will be all the more wiser, and the more cautious, for it. Remember folks, he IS only 5 at the moment, ok? :)**

 **Review Response!**

 **From**

 **To raigalcc, Oh when they twins meet the twins, you just know there will be chaos. Even Loki's going to be like 'They've formed a new monster. Why did the Norns allow this?' lol. As for the Red vs Blue quote you asked about, we don't know what you mean. We've not seen it and thus if there is one there, then it was pure chance.**

 **To wildtrance, Ogre: I told you it would be emotional, I hope you can see, as bad as things get for Harry, they get even better than before in the end! ^^**

 **To jeanette9a, well yeah she can leave the bed but her room will still stink of dung for a long time, and she will have no clue as to where it is coming from. The bed will not stop stinking just because she leaves it, and add to that how the hot weather will make it smell worse, you just know she doesn't get much sleep because she's too busy trying to find where the smell is coming from. Until she flips the bed and sees the stain from the dung in the bed she can't stop it.**

 **To njferrell, we hope that this chapter and Sif's punishment are to your liking.**

 **To Althalus57, Oh Sif gets it bad in this one. Not how you pictured it, but we're sure you will approve. As for Ari, Runa, Jarl, and Godiva going to Hogwarts with Harry...well you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out lol ;p**

 **To Pikachu79, You'll see just what happens to Sif in this chapter. And we're sure you'll like it.**

 **To Geno07P, if you are still reading this story then I will remind you of the message I sent you. This is the last chapter that features Sif as the villain/Sif bashing, (Ogre: well, till the events of Thor). There might still be some in the back ground from time to time but it will not be main story stuff. We are moving away from it now.**

 **To FANactic Writer, Close enough. She doesn't walk away from this one like she did when she tried to shut down the ball.**

 **To dysall75, YEP! We wanted to bring in some comic relief yet have them still be useful to the family. So we took those two, made them Vanir as well as members of Frigga's private guard.**

 **To serenityselena, enjoy this chapter and how she gets punished. :D**

 **To Slytherin's Pimp, The songs might not have been catchy but you must remember that we limited ourselves to the 90s because that's the time period the story is currently set in. So we have to use music from that time. But before long we will have access to more current stuff.**

 **To sarahpotter42, thank you! We are trying to spark a rebellion amongst the younger generation of Asgard towards the older generation. Glad you approve.**

 **To randomplotbunny, well here you go. The chapter you have been waiting for. Please enjoy it.**

 **And now for those on AO3:**

 **To Fenrix_Shadowbane, It won't go well for her at all, as you will see as you read. And it's alright if you don't remember those songs. Many don't remember 90s music all that well.**

 **To RonnieDeVille, Ogre: Your only as old as you feel, and if you can still party and have fun, then you should be glad to feel so young :P Oracle: You aren't the only one that gives themselves a headache trying to picture that moment. It's going to be explosive! lol**

 **To Sam, Yay! We got you dancing to the music. That makes us so happy. Sif's punishment will be one hell of a slap to the face and we hope you like it as much as we do.**

 **And now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER, AND THE TEARS! TwT**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Last Time on Loki's Family!~**

 _That night, all of the couples who had taken part in the ball/dances, which had been ended shortly after Thor's impromptu dance, were finding themselves still energised by the Waltz music, and the dance music, and the energy and lively vibe the dance had brought to Asgard, which the people would later discover, was something they had been dearly lacking. Anyway, old couples found new love for their other half, and new couples found something to remember their finding one another fondly with. Needless to say, Asgard would see a mighty boom in its near future that hadn't been seen in centuries, if not millennia. Even Odin and Frigga would not be immune to this boom, not that Frigga would mind of course._

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~And now!~**

To say that the people of Asgard were sore when they woke the next morning would be an understatement, especially the ones who had gone home from the ball earlier. However, one thing that most of those who had attended the ball could say was, they had, indeed, had fun. The women on the other hand, were already thinking of ways they could improve Asgard, or become warriors like the great Lady Sif.

By midday, most knew that Harry had had some hand in the Ball happening, winning him the hearts and respect of many of the people of Asgard.

Sif, however, was already planning on how to get her revenge on Freya, with Harry being her means to do it too. She just had to make sure that anyone that could get in the way was busy. Loki and Freya were still sleeping off the ball, and their drinks, what they did have at least, and so wouldn't be in the way for a while. Fandral and Volstagg were also busy that day so they were not a problem. The only ones that could get in her way were Harry's friends, Hogun, Thor, and Odin and Frigga.

Thor and Hogun were easy to distract though. All she had to do was tell them that she received word that a beast had been tearing up a forest and with Volstagg and Fandral busy, it fell to both Thor and Hogun, as she had to stay and make sure the beast did not reach the city. Thor fell for it right away, Hogun however had given her a look that said he knew better, but went with Thor anyway. From the way Thor acted, Sif could tell he had been informed of the 'dance' he had done, and thus wanted to get away from the city for a while, that was perfectly fine by her. Now all she had to do was get the king and queen busy, as well as remove Harry's friends from her path, and she would be able to strike.

Sif couldn't believe her luck; the Allfather has a great deal of work to do in the court of Asgard. Queen Frigga however was proving more difficult to keep busy. As she would see through Sif easily, as well as any tricks Sif could use to get her out of the way. However, just as Sif was starting to think of ways around Frigga, she learned that the queen had gone to the palace library and was seen pulling many books from the shelves. That normally meant that the queen was going to spend her whole day reading, which meant that she would be busy for the rest of the day unless something 'big' happened to get her attention.

So, that left Harry's friends, the orphans that no one wants. It still angered her that such low class, unworthy citizens of Asgard, had been made the students of one of Asgard's princes. Sure, it was Loki that became their teacher, but it still wasn't right! With them being orphans, she could not convince them to go visit family as none of them had any. How does one get rid of those brats, when there is little she could use to get rid of them. Spotting Amora, the Enchantress Sif saw her chance to strike.

"What do you want?" Amora asked Sif cautiously as she saw the female warrior approach, she was still bitter about not being able to go with Thor to the ball, and thus wasn't in the mood to deal with Sif on any level.

"You want to show Thor that you are the better choice for him?" Sif questioned, she didn't really want to help Amora with winning Thor, but for right now, getting revenge on Freya was all that mattered to her. "As you know, both Loki and Freya are asleep. Thus their students are not learning anything right now. Why not take over teaching them for part of the day? Thor might take that as a sign that you are a good choice for a bride."

Amora raised her brows in thought at that. She'd not thought about doing something like that before, and it did sound like a good idea to her. However, did she really want to have to deal with brats for part of the day? However, if it would mean Thor would notice her more, and pay attention to her, then maybe it would be worth putting up with it. Letting out a weary sigh, Amora rolled her eyes at what she was about to do. "Well, those children shouldn't be slacking in their studies. I guess I better take up their lessons for today."

"Not Harry though, I have a lesson with him, though it is a surprise for the Allfather and our queen!" Sif told her urgently, hoping she buys the lie.

"Fine, whatever, one less child to worry about," Amora thought for a moment, "I saw Loki's students near the gardens, Harry wasn't among them though. Best I go get them and start teaching them!" Amora then left to find Harry's friends.

Sif smirked as Amora left, "I know where Harry is. Just keep those brats away while I take care of Harry..." Sif spoke to herself as she turned and headed for the training grounds, stopping a guard and telling him to inform Harry that he is to show up on the training grounds for his new lesson.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Harry was confused as he made his way to training grounds, he had been told by a guard that Sif wanted him to meet her on the training yards of the palace. He found this odd, as Loki and Freya had told him to stay away from Sif, but, the guard had told him that Sif had been given authorization from Odin to begin his weapon training. And since he couldn't find Freya or Loki, or even any of the others, he, grudgingly, and with a deep sense of foreboding, made his way through the palace to the training yard. What Harry didn't know though, was two things, one, Mudflap was following Harry while Skids watched Harry's friends, and the other was that Sif had reserved all the palace training fields so that there would be no witnesses to her beati-er, 'training secession', with Harry.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~10 minutes later~**

As Harry made his way onto the training field, his sense of foreboding only grew the closer he got to Sif. Sif promptly tossed him what appeared to be a basic, simple, Asgardian long sword. In truth, it was a badly repaired long sword; after all, Sif didn't want him to be able to hurt her if he did get a lucky shot in at her.

 **~10 Minutes later~**

Harry was breathing heavy as Sif stood over him, holding a sword at the ready. "You need to be better with a sword, you're in Asgard now, you should know how to properly wield a weapon!" she commanded angrily, though inside she was smirking, already this boy was covered in bruises, this would surely get Freya angry, and thus cause her to do something that would get her caught as she tried to retaliate against Sif.

Harry struggled to get up and pick up the sword that had dropped from his hand when Sif had ploughed him into the ground with her Asgardian strength and centuries of skill. "Don't...you think...your being...a bit...rough on me...for a training spar, Sif?" he asked as he gasped for breath.

Sif glared at him now for trying to complain, at least in her eyes he was. "Quiet your tongue, other children your age are able to last at least three times as long as you have in my training lessons!" she said, lying to Harry about her hosting training lessons.

Just to drive her point home, Sif then proceeded to force Harry to defend himself, putting strain on Harry's body as he literally forced his body to try and keep up with the advanced speed that Sif was purposely using against Harry. Every time Harry got nicked and had his blood drawn by a new scratch and a new wound appear on his body, Harry grew angrier and angrier. As Sif plowed Harry into the ground once more, this time face first with her foot on Harry's head to keep him down, Sif decided to taunt Harry. "Odin must be ashamed to have a warrior in training such as you walk his halls, learning the coward's skills of magic!" she spat.

Harry had dropped the sword when Sif knocked him over and she put her foot on his head, he wrapped his hands around her ankle to try to force her off him. "He was the one to name me Loki's student. And I know he won't stand for it when he learns what you're doing, cause there is no way he gave you permission to do this. You lied to the guard, to me, didn't you?" Harry spat. He'd heard people call Loki a coward for using magic, but Harry couldn't see how that could be, how magic makes someone a coward. The people of Asgard trusted magic to help heal their wounds, it was part of what kept out enemies that would destroy Asgard, Asgard's queen was among the most powerful magic users from what Harry had heard. And yet only Loki is labelled a coward for it. It didn't make sense and it only served to make him angrier, to make him hate Sif more than he had before.

Sif smirked, "You are a blight on Asgard, you should never have been brought here, your very presence changes things, you and Freya are perverting Asgard from what it should be, into something that it must not be, now take your punishment!" she said as she then brought the training blade she was using, and that had a slight edge, on Harry's back with the flat of the blade, causing it to smack against his back, much like Vernon's belt use to.

As soon as Harry felt the pain from the blade smacking his back with such force, something inside him snapped, it was primal, ancient, and cold, so very, very cold. Suddenly clouds of magic sprung from Harry and began to form a vortex of energy around Harry. What neither Sif, nor Harry knew however was that this 'awakening' of sorts, was the power that Harry was prophesized to know not, along with Voldemort. And this awakening was felt by every seer, fortune teller, and person able to sense time, space, and prophecy in the universe. Frigga, being in the palace library, felt it first, and screamed from the power that was released by the vortex, and the possible futures that were opened as a result of this awakening, while other possible futures died in a blaze of proverbial hell fire and shite. On Earth, both the sorcerer supreme, Dr. Stephen Strange, and the Professor Trelawney of Hogwarts, cried out in pain as possible futures were born and others died, and the prophecy that she had unknowingly given five years earlier was altered, not in its wording, but its possible future. The Norn's were scared as they screamed in pain and horror as one particular thread of prophecy began to shake and vibrate violently.

As the vortex finally died down, a changed Harry was revealed, where once there lay a child with pink slowly tanning skin, now, was skin that was patches of pale blue, and pink/tanned pink, the different colours were in patches all over his body randomly. One of his eyes kept flickering between a ruby red and his normal green, as the skin around the one eye flickered between pale blue and its previously normal colour. In Harry's free hand, the one not holding the Asgardian training blade, was a very, very small ice dagger, in fact it was so small it almost looked like a kitchen knife in ice form.

Sif, having regained herself from the release of energy from Harry, was shocked, nay, horrified, that such a thing had been in the palace under their noses. It was obvious to her that Harry was part Jotunn! "Y-you are a JOTUNN?" she screamed in anger that Loki and Freya must have known and still protected Harry despite him being part an enemy of Asgard.

Harry was scared by Sif's outburst; she had just called him a Jotunn, which was when he saw his arms and the patches of pale blue skin. He freaked out, naturally, "AHH!" he screamed, "What happened to me?" he shouted in horror.

Sif laughed, it was a cruel laugh, "You don't even know what you are?" she then turned cruel, "You have no place in Asgard, leave, tis only a matter of time till you cause damage to your friends and loved ones!" she said cruelly, "Or, I could kill you and put you out of your misery," she offered, "To use some of those words that Freya is fond of," she then said, "You are pathetic, Loki and Freya will be ashamed to know that they have a frost giant for student!" she said cruelly with a cruel smile.

 **~Song start: Johnny Cash: Hurt - Official Music Video~**

Harry was unable to cope with Sif's words, in fact, her words triggered memories of his time with the Dursleys, and combined with his new appearance, well, it caused him to relapse all the healing that Loki, Freya, Frigga, and Harry's friends had helped him do to get over what the Dursleys put him through. Letting out an agonised scream from the memories of the abuse that began to flood his mind, Harry took off running, running out of the grounds and through the palace, he didn't know where he was running to, but he felt he needed to get away. Sif's words had hurt Harry deeply, and as Harry ran, he began to cry, his mind and inner demons beginning to question if his friends and grandfather would still care about a 'monster' like him. 'How could they?' he thought, "If I am Jotunn, then I am the monster that mothers tell their children of at night!" he continued to think to himself. He wouldn't realise it till about ten minutes after he arrived, but Harry ended up in the old tunnels in the slums that his friends use to live in, before they had been allowed to move into the palace.

Back at the training fields, Sif was smirking up a storm, now that Harry had revealed himself to be a monster, she would need to tell Odin so that the little beast could be locked up. As Sif went to find Odin, Mudflap rushed off to find Frigga and Freya, they would need to know about this incident.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

As Harry sat in the darkness of the tunnels, he began to cry as his inner demons began to make him question his friends, his relationships with his grandfather and great grandmother, and everyone else he knew. He began to wonder if the Dursleys were right and if he really was a freak that deserved to die. He continued to sob, alone, and in the darkness he found comfort with what he felt was his only true friend now.

 **~Song End~**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Song start: Far Cry 3 - Falling Into a Dream (Soundtrack OST)~**

Mudflap raced through the palace halls trying to reach the library, barely caring if he almost crashed into anyone, ignoring the angry shouts at him to behave like a proper guard. He had to get to the queen and tell her about all of this. Tell her about what Sif had done and more importantly, what Harry had revealed himself to be. Frigga needed to be told before the Allfather, so that she might figure out what to say and do about this.

Frigga was still getting over the shock of fate changing so violently when the doors of the library opened violently and Mudflap rushed in, he glanced around the room before spotting her, then he ran over to her.

"Wha-" Was all she was able to get out.

"My queen it's bad! Sif tricked Harry into sparring with her, but made sure he would fail. She did it to try to punish Freya, but some bad stuff went down and now Harry's run off and Sif's gone to tell the king that Harry's a Jotunn!" Mudflap explained urgently while trying hard to keep his voice down.

Frigga's eyes were wide at that. She had wanted Loki to find out about what he truly is, but this was horrible. Harry was a child and something like this could ruin his future in Asgard forever. Knowing her husband wouldn't know what to say or do about this Frigga stood. "Find Loki, Harry's friends, and Freya, tell them that Harry is missing and that they must find him. He must be so scared right now!" She said sadly.

"Right away my queen!" Mudflap then ran from the room to carry out his orders.

"Damn you Sif! Why can you not simply let this hatred of Freya go?" Frigga sighed in frustration. "Harry, please be safe!" She then left the library in hopes of speaking to her husband before Sif could reach him. Good thing she knows all the shortcuts and hidden passages in the palace.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Mudflap rushed first to Loki's wing of the palace, and immediately began to bang on Loki's door.

It took a moment, but soon Loki almost ripped the door off its hinges in annoyance. "What?!" He demanded before seeing it was one of his mother's guards. "What do you want that cannot wait?" He growled.

"Harry's run away after Sif pushed him too hard!" Mudflap told him plainly.

"Wha?!" Loki was hoping this was just some tasteless joke, but he knew it wasn't.

"Sif tricked him into thinking she had the king's permission to train him and used the time she had to beat him, some things happened and now he's run off. The queen's gone to speak to the king before Sif gets to him, and I'm to get everyone close to Harry together," Mudflap explained.

"What's with all the noise?! I'm trying to sleep over here!" Freya snapped as she came out of her room.

"Sif's made Harry run away," Loki told her, quickly using his magic to dress himself.

"The 'bitch queen' did what!?" Freya shouted, her clothes quickly appearing on her, though she really wanted to summon armor and show Sif just who the better warrior truly is. However Harry was more important than getting revenge on Sif for hurting Harry.

"Question it later Freya, we must find Harry!" Loki would personally rip Sif apart the first chance he gets. He then pushed past Mudflap and, with Freya close behind him, took off down the hall to find Harry.

Mudflap however headed for the gardens, knowing that Amora wouldn't want to go too far to teach the kids, and who knows, maybe he could even convince Amora to help find Harry.

 **~Song end~**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

"What you doing here fool? You're supposed to be watching Harry!" Skids questioned his brother as Mudflap ran past him, with Skids jogging after him to catch up.

"What are the 'failures' doing here?" Ari taunted with a smile when he saw the twins running up to them.

"Save it for another time, Harry's run off!" Mudflap told them.

"Why would he run from his lesson?" Amora asked, she was bored with trying to teach these kids, and wondered just why she'd agreed to this in the first place.

"Because Sif lied, she claimed she had permission to train him but she just wanted to beat him!" Mudflap told her bluntly.

Amora's eyes widened at that, she'd been tricked, by Sif of all people, into helping her get Harry alone. And Thor liked Harry a great deal, Amora knew that when Thor learned that she helped Sif with this, it wouldn't matter if she was willingly helping or not. This would only serve to make Thor hate her and that was not what she wanted.

"What are we standing around here for?! We have to find Harry!" Runa shouted.

"But where would he go? If he didn't run back to the palace, where could he have gone?" Godiva questioned concernedly.

The group thought on it for a moment before Jarl turned and started walking away.

"Jarl? Where you going? Damn it, what's he thinking?" Ari questioned before he, Runa, and Godiva ran to catch up with him.

"Should we follow them?" Skids asked Mudflap.

"What would they know? They are children, go start looking for the missing boy already!" Amora ordered before leaving to search on her own. She would have to start looking herself, at least to try to make it look better for her in Thor's eyes.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Frigga had managed to reach her husband before Sif, something she was very grateful for.

"Frigga? What's wrong?" Odin questioned in surprize when he saw her running towards him. The throne room was empty at that moment, as he was taking a short break from the dealings of court.

"It is Harry, Sif tricked him into sparring with her, and when she pushed him too far his Jotunn heritage awoke," Frigga told him.

"What!?" This was bad, it would take nothing for word of Harry's Jotunn side to spread and when it did all of the work put towards making the people of Asgard accept Harry, would be undone. And Loki, once Loki learns of this, it would prove difficult to keep his own heritage hidden for much longer.

"What will you do now husband? For you know what will happen as a result of this!" Frigga was hoping that he would do the right thing, rather than the easy thing. That Odin would stop hiding the truth from Loki sooner, rather than later.

"There must be some way to explain this without revealing Loki," Odin said.

Frigga sighed, she should've seen this coming, should've known that he would try to avoid what he knows he _should_ do. "Loki is no child anymore, we should tell him the truth, at the very least!"

"He is not ready for it!" Odin dismissed, not seeing the anger on his wife's face because of his choice. "Now then, what to do about Sif and what she's learned?"

"We cannot hide Harry's Jotunn heritage, not with the shock Harry must be feeling right now because of it!" Frigga told him with a heavy sigh. "Perhaps we can explain this by saying one of his parents was half Jotunn half mortal while the other was the same but half Asgardian." She suggested, wanting to make this as painless as possible a decision for Odin.

"Yes, yes that could work. One of his parents was born from the violation of a mortal by a Jotunn..." Odin nodded.

Frigga went to protest, but the doors to the throne room burst open at that moment and Sif ran in.

"My king and queen, I bring troubling news about the Midgardian child, Harry."

Frigga could see the barely contained smirk on Sif's face. Frigga wanted to show her anger towards her, but schooled her features to be emotionless instead.

"What is it Lady Sif?" Odin questioned, acting like he didn't know what she was there for.

"The child is a Jotunn, he changed right before my eyes! He is now loose on Asgard, who knows what harm he may bring down upon the people!" Sif answered in concern, clearly trying to make Harry sound worse than he really was.

"And just how is it you came to learn this? Given that you were forbidden from going near Loki's students?" Frigga questioned angrily.

Sif clearly hadn't thought it through on how to explain why she was near Harry in the first place, as she was clearly struggling to come up with something. "Does this truly matter at this point? There is a Jotunn running free in Asgard!" she tried to protest.

"We must find him before someone else does," Odin whispered to Frigga.

"I have my most trusted people looking, alongside Loki, Freya, and Harry's friends. They will find him and make sure he is safe!" Frigga informed her husband. "For now, let us keep Sif here, they will bring Harry here when the time is right!"

Odin nodded to her and turned back to Sif, "Your queen asked you a question, and given the rumors regarding your dislike for Loki, one could question if your claim is true, or merely something created to try to harm him."

Sif looked outraged at that, this was just like what happened at the ball. "My king, my feelings for Loki have nothing to do with this!" she argued.

"Then explain how you saw him change, when you were forbidden from going near him!" Odin ordered.

Sif looked away, knowing she would have to explain herself. However, given what she learned, she figured that maybe they would forgive her for it. After all, she did unmask a threat to their kingdom, "I lied to the boy and claimed that you gave me permission to train him. He changed before my eyes when I pushed him during our spar!" she admitted.

Frigga narrowed her eyes, knowing that it was less a spar and more a beating. "It seems to me like you provoked Harry then!" she pointed out acidly.

"My queen, it was only a matter of time before he showed his true colors. Now that we know the truth, we can stop him before he truly harms Asgard!" Sif argued, trying to get them to see that she was only acting in Asgard's best interests, though, she was taken aback by the aggressive tone in the voice of the queen, someone who was usually quite friendly to everyone.

"From what I can see, only one person has shown their so called 'true colors'," Frigga commented.

"We shall see if what you say is true once Harry is found and brought before us," Odin wanted to say more to her on it, however that would have to do for now, Sif would pay soon enough after all.

Sif grumbled under her breath in anger, realising she would be punished, but she hoped that Harry would be punished worse than her, seeing as he was a frost giant, or part frost giant at least.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Song Start: Damien Rice - 9 Crimes~**

Harry was crying in the tunnels, his inner demons, taking the forms of the Dursleys, mostly Vernon and Petunia, telling Harry how he was a freak of nature, that his mother was a whore. That he had no true friends and they were just using him for their own gain.

The inner demon that looked like Dudley smirked in his mind's eye, "They will turn on you freak, it's only a matter of time!" it sneered. The Petunia inner demon scowled, "You should die, Asgard would celebrate your passing, leave these decent folk be, and be rid of your presence!" she shouted.

"You deserve to have your freakishness beaten out of you, even if you die in the process!" the Vernon look alike said, grinning maliciously.

"Please, stop!" Harry begged, barely able see past his tears, they didn't stop though, they just got worse. He grabbed his legs and pulled them as close to him as he could as he buried his head in his legs.

 **~Song end~**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

"Jarl where are you going?" Ari questioned for the fifth time as he and the others followed Jarl through the streets. They had no idea just where Jarl was going and they were all really worried for Harry, and wanting to get to searching for Harry.

Jarl still said nothing, he just turned down an alleyway they all knew well.

Godiva thought for a moment before then she realised just what Jarl was doing. "You're right Jarl, that would be the best place for him to hide!" She commented in realisation.

"Um, what? Best place for who to hide?" Ari asked in confusion.

"A place out of sight of the rest of Asgard, where people wouldn't think to look or even bother looking in, it's the perfect place for Harry to run to when he doesn't want to be found!" Godiva answered like it should have been obvious.

Ari frowned before it clicked, "The slums, of course! Jarl you're a genius!"

"Let's get going then!" Runa said before running past Jarl, Ari and Godiva right behind her.

"Took them long enough," Jarl huffed, though he was smiling, glad that they had finally figured out what he had thought of first. "Though, I don't think Harry will be ready to see us," Jarl said, he had a feeling that whatever Sif had done to Harry, it would make things hard for them to fix. But he knew they wouldn't give up on Harry. Harry was the first friend any of them had outside the slums, and each other, after all.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

As Harry slipped further and further into the depression caused by his inner demons, and the change he underwent earlier, and the things that Sif had said earlier, he suddenly heard the sounds of people coming. "No, not now, please!" Harry begged as his inner demons told him it was an angry mob coming to finish him off. Little did he know, since he had his head in his knees, but his magic was responding to his emotional state, and was whipping around him in a whirlwind throwing objects around and reminding Harry, by sounds, that destruction would be Harry's friend, no matter how much he didn't want it to be.

 **~Outside the tunnel~**

Harry's friends stood staring at the wall of whirlwind magic keeping them from where they knew he was. They were keeping their distance for now, so as not to get hit by anything thrown their way.

"He must be really upset to have such a strong magical reaction like this," Godiva pointed out worriedly.

"How are we going to get near him then?" Runa asked in concern, looking to Ari for possible ideas.

"If there was a tall building nearby, one of us could drop in from above, but there aren't," Ari sighed sadly.

"Dropping in from above could scare him more and make this worse Ari. We have to find another way!" Godiva warned. She didn't want to make things worse for Harry.

"Well, I don't know what else we can do. We're not really trained for this," Ari sighed in defeat.

Godiva took a few steps forward carefully. "Harry? Harry can you hear me? It's Godiva!" She called, "Please Harry, please answer me," she begged.

The whirlwind seemed to get stronger at that, making Jarl pull Godiva back as a piece of a wall that had been ripped away landed where she had just been standing.

"We have to get through to him!" Godiva said, not shaken by her near brush with death.

"Harry, its Runa. Mudflap told us what Sif did to you. Let's go tell the king and queen so they can make her pay for hurting you!" Runa called, hoping she could reach him.

Again the whirlwind got stronger than before, confusing them. It looked like Harry was trying to keep them out, but why would he do that?

"Harry we're not leaving until either you come out or you answer us! You can make that shield of yours as strong as you want, but we're staying right here!" Ari called, "We need to know you're okay!"

"Please Harry, we're worried about you!" Runa called.

"Harry we don't care what about happened, or what Sif tells everyone that happened. We're your friends, and nothing will change that!" Godiva called.

Jarl took a step forward, "Harry, everyone else looked at us like filth because of our families and lack of families. But you, you welcomed us into your life, got us welcomed into your home, and trusted us with who you are. Do you really think we're going to abandon you because you put up a wall between us, or for any reason?" Jarl shook his head, "Like it or not Harry, you're stuck with us for the rest of your life!"

As they spoke, the wall seemed to lessen in strength then intensify before lessening and repeating, becoming more frequent the longer they spoke.

Harry, meanwhile, was being tortured by his inner demons, telling him that his friend's words were lies, while at the same time, he was remembering all the fun he had had with his friends, the pranks they pulled with Freya's help, and that one prank that they pulled on that group of guards that one time as a group prank. Then, suddenly his memory would go back to some of the times that Dudley and his gang would get a few kids to pretend to be Harry's friends just so they could make him doubt people wanting to be his friends.

 **~Song start: Skillet - "Not Gonna Die"~**

Runa sighed, and looked to the others, "That's it, I'm going in!" she told them, as she looked at the wall of magic that was fluctuating in strength. Taking a breath, and knowing that she won't get through this without a few injuries, Runa ran at the wall of magic, getting hit with small rocks that were kicked up. She managed to dodge the bigger stuff, and soon she was at the wall and forcing her way through it, holding back a cry of pain for fear of scaring Harry and thus making it worse.

"Runa!" Ari shouted after her, not believing that she was that crazy. The things being thrown could easily crush them. Ari was certain in his mind that he wouldn't be able to avoid any of them, and if he couldn't avoid them, then what chance did Runa have?

Godiva gasped when Runa shot towards Harry. She was afraid that Runa would get hurt or killed. If that happened, not only could they lose a friend, but Harry would never be able to forgive himself for being the cause of it.

While Jarl admired Runa's courage and willingness to put herself on the line for a friend, he'd wished he'd been able to stop her, knowing that she had to be in pain from both the things she'd been hit with, as well as by the magic of the wall itself. He could only hope that she made it through this intact.

Runa, after struggling a bit, finally made it through the barrier and could see Harry, scared, and crouching and holding himself, shaking as he cried his tears.

 **~Song End~**

Runa, looking at Harry, rushed to his side without opposition as she was now in the 'eye of the storm' with Harry.

Now that she was close to him and could clearly see him, Runa could see the patches of pale blue that dotted his visible skin. A color that could only mean one thing, she now understood just why it was that had Harry acted like this. He was the child of a Jotunn, or at least, someone who had Jotunn blood in their family. By that right, he was an enemy of Asgard, a monster in the eyes of Asgardians. To many, it wouldn't matter that he had never done anything wrong, they would hate him and want him dead just because of his blood. Shaking her head, Runa knelt before Harry and gently touched a patch of pink skin on his arm, seeing him flinch at the contact.

 **~Song start: Nickelback - Savin' Me~**

"Harry," she began softly, "This doesn't change anything for us. Ari, Jarl, Godiva, and myself, we don't care what you are. We never have, even if all of Asgard turns against you, we won't! If Asgard calls you an enemy, then we'll be enemies of Asgard as well. They want you dead, well good luck to them cause they will have to get through all of us." Runa told him. "And you know Loki won't turn against you. You're the son of the daughter he thought he had lost! You're his family, and I know he will fight for you! The queen and Freya will also fight for you as well! I promise you Harry, you won't be alone in this!" she finished pleadingly.

Harry slowly looked up, his eyes red and puffy from crying, well, in the case of his one eye that was flickering back and forth like the skin surrounding it; it was going from a puffy red, to a puffy white and back again. "I-I'm a freak, Runa!" he stuttered tearfully, hiccupping from the effort of trying to talk as he continued to cry in sadness, "I'm...I'm a f-frost g-giant, I'm a-a monster!" he stuttered out with a sob.

"No you're not Harry! Sif's a monster, but you? No. You could never be a monster Harry!" Runa told him with a shake of her head, "No matter what anyone says, you aren't a monster. None of us are the bad things people call us," she argued, trying to convince him.

Harry screamed and clutched his head, as the inner demons tried to force him to submit to them, "LEAVE ME ALONE, I JUST WANT TO BE HAPPY!" he shouted as he cried. The inner demons had had a strong hold on him for as long as he could remember, and they had only grown stronger over the years, it was only this last year that they had finally begun to loose strength.

Runa took hold of Harry's arms, being mindful of the patches of pale blue that might burn her if she touched them, "Harry block them out! They are part of your past and you left that behind a long time ago! They can't do anything to you, and even if they could, WE won't let them. Listen to me Harry, you can be happy and you will be, but only if you forget what happened in the past and let us stand with you! Then again Harry, even if you push us away, even if you run away from us, we'll still be there for you. We'll always be by your side and we'll always fight for you. So what do you say Harry? Are you going to let them win? Or are you going to have that happy life that you deserve?"

Harry sniffled a bit as he tried to stem his tears, "B-but I-I'm a f-fre-freak, R-Runa!" he sobbed, he wanted to believe her, oh how he wanted to, but, it was just so hard, the Dursleys were what he had known for his entire life so far, it was like throwing away everything that he had ever known for a happy, but uncertain possibility, he wasn't sure if he could take that jump.

 **~Song end, Song start: 'Omnimon Born by Udi Harpaz', if you search that on YouTube, you should see a video that is 2 minutes and 1 second long, that's the one you want to listen to!~**

"And Jarl's the son of a murderer with no honor. Ari's the son of a thief, and thieves have no honor. No one knows who Godiva's parents were. And I'm the daughter of a Valkyrie that no one wants cause they don't know how my mother died and my father was never named. None of us were wanted by anyone Harry. We may as well have been freaks to Asgard! Then you showed up, and made us feel like we belong. Do you really think that being a freak matters to us? Do you really think it'll matter to Loki? Most people look down on him just for being himself! He won't care what people think you are, to him there's only one F word that you'll be, and that's family! As for us? Well, you might as well be family to us!" Runa told him with a small smile, "So you've got a little blue coloring to your skin, big fucking deal! You're the best guy I've ever known!" she exclaimed.

Harry sniffled, in his mind's eye, the inner demons that had taken the forms of the Dursleys began to look around in obvious fear, as, slowly, the forms of Loki, Freya, Frigga, Hogun, Mudflap, Skids, Jarl and Ari, Runa, and of course Sirius, began to surround them menacingly. And while they were surrounding the 'Demon Dursleys', they began to radiate light into the darkness of Harry's mind, filling him with all the joyous moments they had had together as groups, the pranks they pulled, the fun they had telling jokes, playing games, and getting to know one another, there was also the magical lessons they had had and which had sometimes ended in being barrels of laughter. And Harry smiled, it was slow, and weak, but he finally smiled at Runa, and, slowly, began to uncurl his body as he let go of his knees. Around them the storm of magic began to slow and fade slowly, lessening in intensity as the inner demons were diminished.

"Now that's the Harry we know and love!" Runa cheered before hugging him, not caring if she got burnt by the patches of pale blue. Though she quickly noticed with surprize, that the patches of pale blue didn't hurt her, they just felt cool against her skin. "Now then," She pulled herself away, "Get up and come with me, everyone's worried sick about you!" She took Harry's hand and dragged him to his feet.

 **~Song end, Song start: What I've Done (Official Video) - Linkin Park~**

As Harry took Runa's hand, he wiped his eyes of the tears with the other hand, as he realised that, Runa and the others really were his friends, and that they would never turn their backs on him. He smiled, this time more strongly as he said, "T-thanks Runa," he said shakily, "I-I guess there is a r-reason we l-look to you for the p-plans when we pull p-pranks!" he managed to get out with strangled hiccups as he really had been crying heavily before now.

"Oh come on, you know you boys would be lost without me," Runa chuckled, "Now come on, let's join the others and get to the throne room. Loki's most likely going spare with worry, as well as likely there already with Freya, trying to defend you from Sif's accusations and the queen and king can only hold her off for so long!" Runa knew that it would only be a matter of time before Sif would try to gather people to hunt Harry down, even if the king does not approve of it. They had to hurry and get to the throne room and show that Harry was still the same kid he'd been before the reveal.

Harry, smiling more now, nodded his head as Runa led him over to the others and they made their way out of the slums.

 **~Song End~**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Meanwhile, with Loki~**

Loki was angry, no, scratch that, he was furious, wait, no, no, that was wrong, he was livid? He couldn't make up his mind on how angry he was currently with Sif and what she had pulled. She had targeted his grandson, sure she didn't know he was Loki's grandson, but still, she pushed him to his breaking point, left him who knows how badly hurt, forced him to run away to who knows where, and now she dares stand there and claim that Harry is part Jotunn, and thus an enemy of Asgard!? Loki's head was a whirl of ways to make her suffer for what she had done, and what she was trying to do. If Harry did not turn up soon, alive and safe, there would be nothing in the nine realms that could save Sif from his wrath. Then again, even if Harry turns up soon, Loki swore, no matter what sentence she got from his father, he would deal out his own punishment for her, regardless of what might happen to him as a result.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Meanwhile, back with Harry and his friends~**

As Harry and his friends exited the slums, and made their way back into the city surrounding Asgard, people slowly looked out their windows, and saw Harry's altered look, while they recognised Harry's friends, they didn't recognise him though. Slowly, the adults and children began to exit their houses and gather around Harry and his friends. When the adults noticed the patches of Harry's blue skin however, they scowled, and began to mutter under their breath as they grew angry. Harry began to cower and hide behind his friends' backs in fear.

"Get out of our way!" Jarl growled, balling his fists.

"Our friend needs to get to the throne room to speak with the king and face the accusations of Sif!" Ari told the crowd.

"Please stand aside and let us pass in peace." Godiva asked politely, though ready to fight if need be.

The adults scowled, "That child is Jotunn, and we should end it now, before it can perform evil acts against the king and our lands!"

 **~Song Start: Skillet - "Feel Invincible"~**

"Are you out of your minds?!" Runa snapped, "You hate Harry cause of his heritage? Fine, that's your opinion. But Harry IS a good person. He's done nothing to hurt anyone since he first came here. So tell me, which do you judge a person on, their heritage, or their actions? Cause if it's the former then how 'honorable' are you really?" Runa demanded.

The adults paused, unsure how to react, the more traditional ones wanted to end the boy still, and began to voice their opinions. "The boy is Jotunn, he still needs to die, child or not, he is an enemy of Asgard!" one of their braver numbers spoke.

One of the children then raced out, soon followed by more and more, along with some of the adults, as they then began to stand up to the traditionalists. "Ever since Harry arrived, there have been changes to Asgard, yes this is true, but, are they necessarily bad changes?" one of the children asked. Another child stood forward, "Before Harry's arrival, I never knew what it was to truly have fun just dancing, if that's a bad thing, then I am an enemy of Asgard too!" they said proudly before more and more of the children began to raise their voices in agreement, along with many of the adults who were growing in number, while the traditionalists were shrinking in numbers.

"If anyone gets to decide his fate, it is the Allfather!" Eir spoke up as she pushed her way past the traditionalists. She had been in the market looking for some things when she spotted the crowd. "Or do you believe yourselves above your king?"

Immediately, the crowd murmured, despite their differing views of Harry's new appearance, they could agree that Odin was the only one who could truly render a just verdict of Harry's place in Asgard now.

Eir turned to Harry and his friends, "Now then, go right to the throne room and speak with the king. No dallying you hear?"

Harry nodded, "We will," He was glad to know that Eir was in his side.

"Come on Harry, let's go," Godiva said with a smile.

Harry and his friends took off out of the crowd and raced to the palace, not willing to let anyone get in their way this time around. Jarl was even running a head of them to serve as a blockade runner for anyone that tries to stop them.

 **~Song End~**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

When Harry and his friends entered the throne room, Sif glared at them darkly while Loki was wide eyed in shock and horror that Sif had been speaking the truth about Harry after all.

Harry was scared, very scared. He had no idea what was going to happen to him now, but he was sure that his friends would be there for him. He could face this so long as he had them at his side.

"How dare you bring that 'thing' in here!" Sif snapped at Harry's friends.

Ari went to respond to that but Loki beat him to it.

"Sif, I strongly advise you shut your mouth! You have said more than enough!" Loki growled at her.

Harry slightly hid himself behind Jarl, though he hoped his family would still protect him and love him, despite this he was still scared that what Sif said would come true.

"Where did you find him?" Frigga asked Harry's friends.

"He ran to the slums and hid there. He was so upset and scared by what happened that his magic created a powerful wall around him. We were lucky to get through to him!" Runa answered.

"Harry, why did you run to the slums? Why did you not come find me?" Loki asked he was a little hurt that Harry hadn't thought to go to him when this happened.

Harry sniffled, trying not to start crying again, "Sif told me that I was a monster, that I was going to hurt the people I loved and that everyone would want me dead. I was scared that she was right..." He answered, slightly muffled as he pressed his face against Jarl's back.

Loki could understand that. Learning that you're a Jotunn was something he couldn't imagine would feel good. He couldn't imagine how Harry must feel right now.

"I spoke only the truth!" Sif spat, "He is a threat that was hidden amongst us. And those who knew about this should be punished for hiding him!" Sif glared at Loki and Freya, mostly at Freya, believing they had known all along about this.

"Then it is my husband and myself you wish to see punished," Frigga said, taking Sif by surprise.

"What?" Sif asked in shock.

 **~Song start: Nickelback - If Everyone Cared~**

"We knew what the boy was for some time now. Eir informed us of his Jotunn blood and, after some time we came to learn how it is he, a child of Midgard, came to be such," Odin began. "One of his parents was the child of a lover of an Asgardian warrior, while the other was born from the rape of a young woman by a Jotunn. It seems they both lived far longer than any on Midgard, and produced a child with one another. That child is Harry, that is why he has Jotunn blood in his veins," he finished.

Frigga could barely look at her husband; she was so angry that he had stuck with that idea for explaining this. "We decided that, because he also has Asgardian blood, as well as the blood of a mortal, that he would be given a chance to prove himself, to show that he is no threat. And, as far as we have seen, he has done just that."

Sif opened and closed her mouth in shock as she tried to make sense of what she had just heard. "You knew? And you let this...BOY remain?! The Jotunn are our enemies!" Sif shouted in outrage.

"Oh shut the fuck up Sif!" Godiva shouted angrily, making Sif glare at her. "You're in enough trouble for what you did to Harry. You really want to be punished for questioning your king as well?"

"Yeah that's right! You lied and said you had permission from the king to train Harry, just so you could beat him, then you told him all that crap about him being a monster and that everyone was going to kill him!" Ari added angrily.

"If anyone in Asgard is a monster Sif, it's you!" Runa growled angrily.

"Filthy urchins like yourself have no right speaking to their betters like that!" Sif snapped at them in anger.

"Then perhaps, Lady Sif, you should learn what it means to be lower class. Wouldn't that be a fitting punishment?" Freya questioned with a smirk.

Sif paled at the thought of losing her rank and title.

"Am I to understand then, that Harry will be allowed to remain in Asgard, as my student?" Loki questioned his parents with concern.

"He shall remain in your care Loki, as his teacher," Odin nodded.

That was good news for Loki. Though, he still wondered just where the Jotunn side of Harry had come from. Had his daughter's husband really been part Jotunn after all? Or perhaps Alba had Jotunn in her and just never knew, never awoken that side of her. Regardless of that, Harry was still family, and Loki would never let anyone take him from him like they had with his other children.

Then Odin turned his one eye on Sif, "As for you Sif, as much as I hate to admit it, you have abused your station to beat a child, regardless of whatever reasons you had for doing it, you beat a child, and treated him like a monster based solely on his heritage," Odin said, "As such, you are here by stripped of your noble status, and will become just another member of the Asgard forces until such time as you prove we can trust you again!" he commanded, "From now on, you will be addressed as Sif warrior of Asgard, no longer will you be Lady Sif!" he commanded, he then paused, "As you have proven that you would abuse your authority to beat a child, your engagement to Thor, is hereby annulled, if I have my way, you will never be wed to Thor, not now, not ever!" Odin said angrily, once, he had thought her worthy of his son's hand, to be his queen, but, to beat a child as petty revenge against another, it was just, unspeakable.

Sif couldn't believe it, she had done what anyone else would've in her place and yet, she was the only one to be punished?! She'd lost her status as a noble, all because of this mixed breed Jotunn brat?! As well as her engagement to Thor too! What was she going to say to Thor and the others when they learned of this? What will Asgard think of her when they hear this? Everything she had worked for was almost completely lost by this. This was horrible, how could she face Thor after this? She couldn't think of what to do, because she was in too much shock.

Loki walked over to Harry and knelt next to him. "This has all been a terrible shock," He commented as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair, making him look at him. "Come now, let's go back to our wing. I dare say we've already missed lunch."

Harry gave Loki a small smile, happy to see that nothing seemed to have changed between them so far like he had feared it would. "I'm sorry I ran..." Harry whispered sadly, looking down at his feet.

"I understand Harry. You were scared and upset, I have run and hid from people many times as a child when I was scared and upset too," Loki assured him with a smile. "Now come along, all of you. We can still have lunch if we hurry!" Loki stood and took hold of Harry's hand before guiding the kids out of the room.

Freya walked over to Sif with a smirk, "Well now, I did warn you many years ago that you would, one day, lose that title you were so proud of because of you acting like you were above everyone else, I just never thought it would be when I was here. And to lose your engagement to Thor for this too?" Freya shook her head with a smile, "Thank you for that," Freya chuckled, "Oh, how I can't wait for Thor to return from wherever it is you sent him off to. I bet you lied to him as well. That should prove fun to watch..." She then turned and followed Loki and the kids out.

Sif hadn't thought about that before, when Thor returns and hears that not only did she hurt Harry and reveal him to be a Jotunn, but she lied to him to get him out of the way. And to lose her engagement? She would never be able to recover from this.

~Out in the hall on the way to Loki's wing~

"You're really okay with...this?" Harry asked, pointing to the patches of pale blue on his body.

Loki stopped and turned to him, "Harry, while I don't know how it is that Jotunn blood got into you, where in our family it got in, but that does not matter to me. All that matters is that you are the son of my daughter, and thus my grandchild. All that matters is that you are family, and I will continue to care and love you no matter what!" Loki then took a closer look at the patches of pale blue. "Though now that I look closely, I dare say that your Jotunn heritage is very weak, your mortal and Asgardian heritage is clearly stronger."

"That's good...right?" Harry asked uncertainty.

Loki smiled, "Yes Harry, it means that there is only a little bit of Jotunn in you, which should help in swaying Asgard into accepting you," Loki replied with a smile.

Harry wasn't as sure, but at least Loki was still okay with him. And his family weren't abandoning him either. He still had his family and friends. Everything else didn't matter, so long as he had them. He smiled as he remembered how his friends had appeared to drive away the 'Dursley Demons', he had felt their strength when they appeared.

 **~Song end~**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Hogun the Grim was more Grim than usual, when he returned to Asgard from the wild goose chase that Sif had sent him and Thor on. When she had sent them off after some imaginary beast, he had had a gut feeling, that she was up to something, but had thought it would be no more than trying to best Loki in a way that would lead to her being humiliated...again. However he hadn't expected to return home, and find that she had beaten Harry in an attempt to get back at Freya. Nor that she would try to turn all of Asgard against Harry, something that seemed to have failed. Learning that Harry is part Jotunn was a shock to him, however it paled when compared to what Sif had done. Hogun felt that she was properly punished for it. Being stripped of her noble status, along with losing her engagement to Thor, and any possible future chance at engagement to him, not to mention the shame of that would stay with her forever.

Thor, to say the least, had not been seen since learning of Sif's actions. He'd gotten very mad and stormed off, though where to was anyone's guess, though those that know Thor were sure that they could find the trail of destruction that would lead right to him, and whatever he was currently destroying. Not that anyone wanted to find him at this time. The level of rage Thor must be feeling towards Sif for her actions would likely mean that anyone to cross his path would be hurt just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Volstagg was angry with Sif as well. The thought that she would beat a child just to get back at someone, was something that he had not thought her capable of. And to think that she was still claiming to be justified in her actions was just sickening.

Fandral however, didn't seem to understand just what the problem was. Sif had found a Jotunn hidden among them and yet, not only was the Jotunn allowed to stay, but Sif was being punished harshly for it. However he knew not to voice this too much. Lest he come to be viewed as a supporter of Sif and thus lose his own standing in Asgard amongst the people who, once, had viewed Sif as a staple of the forces, and now, as a dishonorable warrior. He would accept Thor and them being mad at him for a little while, but that was it. And so he kept his distance from Thor, Hogun, and Volstagg for the time being.

Sirius was wondering if he could get away with the unforgivable curses while in Asgard. Then again, even if he couldn't, he was _very_ tempted to use them anyway on Sif for what she'd done to his godchild, and the things she'd said to Harry. Sirius didn't care what the people of Asgard say, he felt that she got off too lightly. He would speak with Freya later about doing more to punish Sif, maybe some...'near'...deadly pranks. But for now Sirius would send curses at her when her back is turned and no one was paying attention, and he knew exactly which one to start with...

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

The next day a mighty scream would awaken every soul in Asgard's palace, and the surrounding noble homes. The scream was one of earth shattering horror, blood curdling terror, and blood thirsty bloody murder. Still somewhat jumpy from the day before last, Harry needless to say, had run from his room and gone straight for Loki's room to cower in his grandpa's arms.

Loki knew that scream well, from all the times he and Freya had caused it, though this time, he wasn't part of the cause, which left only Freya and Sirius as the cause. Both options were just as amusing though. "Don't worry Harry, I'll keep you safe!" Loki assured him before pulling Harry into his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

Twenty minutes later Sif, now hairless, was storming into Loki's room with a weapon in hand, "Are you Happy now Loki?" she demanded, "Bad enough you altered my hair, but now you remove it entirely too!" she shouted, frightening Harry further.

Loki held back his laughter at her now bald head. "I assure you Sif; I had nothing to do with this. I have not left this room since last night, after putting Harry here to bed. Though I can imagine who may have done it," Loki smirked, "I will admit to approving to this though." When he saw Sif did not believe him, Loki glared at her. "If it had been me, I assure you that your hair would have fallen out in public. Now leave before I inform the Allfather that you burst into my room with a weapon drawn to threaten both myself and Harry!" Loki made sure to tighten his hold on Harry, just in case she still tried to do something.

Sif glared, "Mark my words, Loki, you will pay for this insult, you and that half breed bastard!" Sif exclaimed before leaving the room, still fuming over the loss of her hair.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Odin sighed as he waited for Loki, Harry, his friends, and Freya to arrive. Apparently, a gathering of the small folk of Asgard, and a few nobles, had deigned to request a meeting with Harry in the Allfather's presence today.

When Loki entered the throne room and saw everyone that was gathered, he pushed Harry behind him, keeping himself between everyone else and Harry. He could also feel Harry's friends moving closer to Harry as well as Freya channeling a small bit of magic into her hand, so as to be ready for the first person who tries something.

Seeing Loki and Harry had finally arrived, Odin cleared his throat, "Now that Prince Loki and his students have arrived, I believe you had something you wished to say to them?" he told the leader of the group.

The leader nodded and stepped forward, he bowed to Harry and Loki, surprizing both of them. "Prince Loki, apprentice Harry," the man began, "My name is Siguror," he said, "Me and my compatriots wish to let you and Harry know, that, we highly enjoyed the ball that Harry and Lady Freya set up, and because you allowed everyone to enjoy it, you have won the support of the people, while there are those who would be unfriendly to you, those of us who genuinely enjoyed the ball, will always support you from now on!" he said, as he, and those behind him, bowed to Harry, Loki, Freya and Harry's friends.

Loki wasn't sure what to say. No, it wasn't that he didn't know what to say. It was more a matter of him being unable to speak. These people before him had just said, in front of their king that they would always support him and his grandchild, even against the rest of Asgard. These people, who had once looked down on him and mocked him with the rest of Asgard, were now willing to stand with him, he couldn't believe it. This was too good to be true. This meant that Harry had people outside of his family and friends that would welcome him, regardless of the blood that flows in his veins. Loki was overwhelmed with emotions right now.

Siguror smiled, "We know that Harry has recently been revealed to have Jotunn blood, but, if he was really evil, why would he have helped plan such a fun ball for everyone in Asgard?" he smiled again as he paused, "As such, despite his heritage, we will support you, and will defend him and you against those like the former Lady Sif, who will go on and on about your wrongs, but never the good things you have done," he finished, as he bowed once more, followed by his compatriots.

Loki struggled to get is mouth working again, but when he could speak he returned Siguror's smile with one of his own. "Thank you, it warms my heart to hear you say such things as well as know that my student has been accepted by all of you regardless of what he is." Loki was amazed he hadn't let slip his real relationship towards Harry in that moment, as he was still getting over the shock of Siguror's words. "You have our gratitude for this." Inwardly, Loki made a vow that, so long as the people supported Harry, he would do his best, to what was good for Asgard, rather than himself, like he used to. As he made this decision, the tapestry of fate in Frigga's room altered, and every seer, prophet, and fortune teller in the universe suddenly came down with a severe headache, including Frigga, one that caused them to groan in pain before passing out from the pain of the change to a future no longer being possible, at least, not as the Norns had predicted it would happen anyway.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

While Odin and Loki were meeting with Siguror in the throne room, Thor, Volstagg, and Hogun were having a secret meeting in Thor's room.

"So Thor, besides being glad to see you back to yourself, I am wondering just why you called us here?" Volstagg questioned after making himself comfortable in a chair. He did not miss that Fandral wasn't there, and naturally he had expected Sif to be nowhere in sight.

"Has something more happened with Sif?" Hogun questioned in a sigh of annoyance from where he stood. Ever since that moment of Sif's misguided actions, she had been learning not to act rashly like she used to.

Thor sighed, "Please do not speak her name now. I am struggling to contain myself as it is," He then shook his head, "This has to do with Harry," he replied.

That got the attention of both men as they moved closer to Thor.

"Has something more happened to the poor boy?" Volstagg asked concernedly, he liked Harry a lot, he was a good kid and everything that Harry did seemed to be fun and make people smile. He would hate to see any more hardships fall upon Harry.

"No, it is more something I believe you should both know about him. Something I trust you will both keep from the rest of Asgard until the time is right," Thor explained.

"You have our word," Hogun told Thor, to which Volstagg nodded his agreement.

Thor gave a nod of thanks before taking a breath, "Harry is not a student of Loki's," Thor began before he backtracked a bit, "What I mean is, my brother is teaching him, this is true, however that is not all Harry is to Loki," Thor sighed to himself and decided to go for it, "Harry is my brother's grandson."

Volstagg's eyes widen greatly at that in surprize. He had noticed that Harry and Loki looked alike, but had brushed it off as nothing more than coincidence. But here was Thor telling them that Harry was related to him.

Hogun was also surprised by this news; however, he found it made a lot of sense. He'd noticed that Loki was more defensive of the boy then any teacher should be, and there was also the closeness of the royal family towards Harry. And then there was Freya taking such a strong interest in Harry. She had been Loki's teacher and as such it would make sense that she would want to teach those related to Loki.

"My brother fell in love with a mortal and together they had a daughter. He had thought that daughter had died with his wife on Midgard. However she in fact lived and came to have Harry. Mother and father have decided that, to protect Harry, we would claim him to be Loki's student. I trust you will help keep this secret?" Thor was having second thoughts now that he'd said it, but it wasn't like he could take it back now.

"Loki, a grandfather..." Volstagg shook his head in amused wonderment. "It explains so much about those two." He smiled to Thor, "You have my word that none shall hear of this from me!"

"I have no wish to see Harry harmed. And there are many in Asgard who would go after him if they learned he is related to Loki. I shall keep this secret and take it to my grave!" Hogun promised with a smile.

Thor smiled at his friends, glad that he had chosen the right two to share this with.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

While Thor was having his meeting with his friends, well, two of them, and Loki was meeting with Odin, and Frigga was in the library again, before she passed out of course. Sif and Fandral were having a secret meeting of their own.

"We know what he is now Fandral," Sif began, "If the rest of Asgard refuses to keep an eye on him, then we will, we will keep an eye out for what actions that...that thing...does while it grows," she said, "Agreed?" she asked, looking at Fandral.

Fandral shook his head. "Sif given what has happened to you already, do you truly believe it wise to do that? After all, you have already lost your title as a noble. If you give the Allfather reason, or even Loki for that matter, you could end up banished from Asgard!" He pointed out to her. After all, it would be a shame for Asgard to loose such a warrior as her, not to mention a beauty such as her. Though, with that bald head right now, it was hard to think her beautiful.

Sif grumbled in annoyance, "All I am asking for, is for you to agree to help me watch him, Fandral, if we see something suspicious, we will try and look into it," she said, "Agreed?" she tried again.

Fandral raised his hands, "As you wish Sif. I am merely making sure you understand the risk if you get caught doing something the Allfather won't approve of. I will help you with this though," he finally agreed.

Sif glowered, ever since the ball, she had had to have Frigga apply a wind charm to her room due to a mysterious odor, and no matter where she looked, she could not find the source, but, she was sure that Loki and Freya were behind it, possibly Harry too.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **AN: Well, we hope you cried, higher power that be knows we did, both tears of sadness, and tears of joy. We hope you loved the music choices. We also hope you see why Sif will be a villain now, she is arrogant, self-righteous, and certain in her beliefs of what is right and wrong for Asgard. It will be HER fault that Loki enacts his plan to destroy Jotunnheim during the events of Thor...we just haven't worked out specifics yet though... ;P**

 **Anyway, time for Oracle to put in her word!**

 **Oracle: I am glad we got that finished. It was hard to write as we had to try to put ourselves in Harry's shoes and it wasn't very pleasant. And now that it's done, we can get to the fun stuff, Harry's schooling at Hogwarts, and eventually the events of Thor, thus leading to the events of Avengers and so on. We will try to get through all the books, but it will take time as we have changed so much from canon with the things that Loki has done, and so we must take those changes into account. For example, Draco will be different due to him being raised by his mother after Amelia's investigation leads to his father being arrested. Which, given that Draco is also 5 during this time, it will have a big impact towards how he acts at school and what not. So many changes to take into account and we have to go through them and work out just what we can use at that time. But for now, we hope you have enjoyed this chapter and we hope we can bring you the next chapter soon. Love you guys and girls lots! :D**

 **And remember, TELL US WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER IN YOUR REVIEWS, when you do, it can sometimes give us ideas of what we might do! ^w^**


	15. On the way to Hoggywarts

**AN: Well, here we are people, the begining of Hogwarts showing up. We have a bit of a different set up this time, we will be putting the Review Responses at the BOTTOM of the chapter this time, lol**

 **Oracle: Also we have a new writer working with us. A fan of the story, Drakenn. If you like our take on Harry related to Loki story you should check out his stories over on .**

 **Ogre: I also think this is our longest chapter yet owo**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Last Time on Loki's Family!~**

 _While Thor was having his meeting with his friends, well, two of them, and Loki was meeting with Odin, and Frigga was in the library again, before she passed out of course. Sif and Fandral were having a secret meeting of their own._

 _"We know what he is now Fandral," Sif began, "If the rest of Asgard refuses to keep an eye on him, then we will, we will keep an eye out for what actions that...that thing...does while it grows," she said, "Agreed?" she asked, looking at Fandral._

 _Fandral shook his head. "Sif given what has happened to you already, do you truly believe it wise to do that? After all, you have already lost your title as a noble. If you give the Allfather reason, or even Loki for that matter, you could end up banished from Asgard!" He pointed out to her. After all, it would be a shame for Asgard to loose such a warrior as her, not to mention a beauty such as her. Though, with that bald head right now, it was hard to think her beautiful._

 _Sif grumbled in annoyance, "All I am asking for, is for you to agree to help me watch him, Fandral, if we see something suspicious, we will try and look into it," she said, "Agreed?" she tried again._

 _Fandral raised his hands, "As you wish Sif. I am merely making sure you understand the risk if you get caught doing something the Allfather won't approve of. I will help you with this though," he finally agreed._

 _Sif glowered, ever since the ball, she had had to have Frigga apply a wind charm to her room due to a mysterious odor, and no matter where she looked, she could not find the source, but, she was sure that Loki and Freya were behind it, possibly Harry too._

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~And now~**

Sif was still mad about her room; she had turned it upside down, and had yet to find the source of the mysterious offending odor in her room.

Several times, she had called in the maids and cleaning staff of the palace, and none had been able to find the source. Little did Sif know that the staff had been paid by Freya to ignore the bed itself. Needless to say, while there was, indeed, an odor, coming from Sif's room, no one could find the source, needless to say, many outside the palace heard about the shit smelling room of the palace, and some were questioning if Sif wasn't just looking for an excuse to blame Freya and Harry for the cause.

The palace guards were keeping a close eye on Sif, under orders by both the Allfather, and the queen, to make sure Sif couldn't get close to Harry again anytime soon. A fact that didn't slip Sif's notice, as the guards made no secret that they were watching her. Add to that, the number of people who were giving their support to Harry, Loki and Freya, caused Sif to be beyond enraged. Though the truly worst part of all of this, was that Thor was refusing to speak to her and seemed to be closer to Harry than ever before. He was accepting that mixed breed with open arms! Someone who should, by all rights, be an enemy of Asgard. It just wasn't right, but she would find a way to put things right one day. She also hated that every time she so much as LOOKED at Harry while Freya was around, Freya would utter some Midgardian term that sounded weird, the term she used went 'persona non grata', or something. Sif knew it was from an ancient Midgard language, but, she had always thought that realms cultures to be...barbarism at its finest, so she didn't pay any attention to its languages, seeing them as not worthy of being learnt.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Regardless of Sif's attempts to keep an eye on Harry, life more or less settled down for said boy and his friends. It was even decided that, in secret, Harry and his friends would be schooled in the ways of the court as well as be given combat training. Harry however, was also being given private lessons on princely duties and etiquette, things he would need to know when he was eventually revealed as a prince of Asgard, rather than just some noble's child. Loki had even taught Harry how to hide his Jotunn side. Though it was part of who Harry is both Loki and Harry knew that there would be those who would not react well to the sight of pale blue skin in Asgard. So whenever Harry went out to places where he would be seen by those that are not of Asgard, and harbor deep hatred of Jotunns, Harry would use his magic to hide that side of him. But as soon as he returned home he would cast off the illusion.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

"Do I need to learn how to fight?" Harry asked as he looked at Loki, unsure if he heard his grandfather right.

Loki looked around one of his chambers and collected his thoughts for a moment before giving an answer.

"Yes, it is one of those things that everybody here knows to some extent, and as my grandson, and a Prince, even if not announced, you need to learn it," he said slowly, "But I can assure you that it won't be as disastrous as it was with Sif, as I know a certain person that will be a much better teacher for you than she could ever be."

"Who?" Harry asked, his voice laced with curiosity and some reluctant excitement. But Loki wasn't really surprised as he knew that Harry saw what Jarl was capable of, and kids wanted to be like someone that impressed them.

"Volstagg, he is one of Thor's friends and knows how to keep his mouth shut as well as having some children of his own," Loki said and paused for a moment, "Also he knows how to teach, so he should be able to explain things to you more easily than I ever could when it comes to martial arts. Magic is the thing I use first, not physical force. While I know how to use it, he knows how to explain it, and those are two completely different things, also he suggested that I introduce you and your friends to his children."

Harry's eyes gleamed with excitement as he looked at his grandfather. "Seriously?" he asked after a moment used by his mind to understand what his grandfather was saying.

"Yes, I'm not joking Little Prince," Loki said and stood up, "Find your friends and you can meet Volstagg and his small group of children."

He saw Harry almost run out of his chambers in excitement and some sort of joy. Loki heard footsteps and when he looked in their direction he saw Freya walking up to him.

"Do you think that Volstagg will keep his word and will keep his mouth shut?" she asked, her eyes following Harry, "As you were willing to say the same thing about Sif not so long ago."

"Can you not mention her name?" he growled and followed her gaze. "Volstagg is many things, but he knows how to keep secrets and he is a father, while Sif, I wonder if she is a virgin as she seems to lack any understanding or love for anything other than warfare," he sighed and shook his head. "But she is a lesser problem as she is 'neutered' and we both know that she isn't a stupid one."

"She isn't stupid," Freya nodded, "And you are right about her, she is turning into an old banshee, at least mentally, and she doesn't do much else other than warfare."

"Or plotting," Loki said and Freya scoffed at that.

"She is worse than some children when they want their parents or older siblings distracted and away from the cookie jar."

He rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't use that comparison, but it works I guess."

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Harry was almost jumping as he followed his grandfather through the streets around the palace, the city around was different. Most of the buildings weren't tall; instead from what he could see they were spread over a large area and in front of them was a thick hedge growing tall. The Hedge was a border between the property and the road.

"Here we are," Loki said as he touched a gate set in one of those hedges, "The home of Volstagg," he explained looking at Harry and his friends, "Behave, as the first impression is the most important, especially for you."

"Grandfather," Harry said with a pout, "You are repeating it over and over again and it's getting boring!"

"But it is true," Loki said as the gate opened in front of them.

They walked through the gate and Harry could see how big the house was, it was large and spread out over a substantial area, it was built out of stone and wood that seemed ancient. He looked at his grandfather who only indicated the building in front of them. When they got closer to it Harry could see a large man walking towards them, he had curly fiery red hair.

"Your Highness," the man said when he stopped in front of Loki, "I have never thought that you would have accepted my invitation."

"It's not like I had a big choice," Loki said with a smile. "And we both know that you, Volstagg, are better suited than 'her' when it comes to training," Loki finished flatly.

"Thank you, Your Highness, so any wishes about the things they should learn?"

"Choose what they should learn," Loki said and Harry could feel the gaze of his grandfather focus on him, "I think that you would know better than I what they should know and learn," he finished.

"Well, if that's the case," Volstagg said and Harry could tell that the older Asgardian was looking at him. "So if you could follow me I will take you to the armory and then we can start."

Harry glanced at Loki, and after getting an encouraging nod from him, followed Volstagg into his house, they entered the house, passed through an inner courtyard and entered into a room on the other side of it.

As Harry's gaze ran around the room, he had trouble believing the things around him were real; there were hundreds of weapons, shields and pieces of armor hanging from the walls, placed on shelves or racks. Most of them were shining from gold and precious materials he was unable to name.

Volstagg stopped in front of one of many shelves and turned to look at Harry and his friends. "These things around me are weapons we all learn how to use, and I'm almost sure that you will find something that will fit you."

"What if nothing fits us?" Harry asked making Volstagg laugh.

"It's impossible, as everyone can find a weapon that they will like, or feel good with," Volstagg said and they nodded. "Anyways, look around the room and the various things stored here; I think that I can trust you enough not to injure yourselves with them."

Harry looked around and walked to the opposite wall, he felt drawn by something towards it. When he got closer he was able to see things covering it, there were hundreds of swords of various shapes and sizes. He almost immediately ignored the more massive and peculiar things and looked towards more nimble and graceful blades. His hand reached out and he grasped the hilt of a sword that got his attention.

It was a bit of an unusual sword with a thin wicked blade and looked lighter, as well as much more graceful, than the other weapons lying around. Its hilt was covered in soft leather and finished with an eagle head pommel. As he held it, he felt the hilt lay comfortably in his hand. Volstagg approached him and looked at the weapon and later at him. "It seems that you found a thing that will work for you. Now let's see what those friends of yours found and we might start some light training."

It took a few moments for everyone to choose a weapon that they liked or found was interesting, Jarl settled for a set of gauntlets that had some big, edged, knuckles, he already had ideas for making these more deadly, and it would fit his style, maybe he would talk with Ari about making up some more devious things for them. Godiva chose a massive hammer, at least massive for someone their age and made Volstagg laugh when he saw her try to move it with some grace. It was a huge chunk of metal which could be more of a danger to her than to one that made her angry, though she had plans for a new design for one of her own making, this would be a good starter. Ari settled for a short sword that was more of a long knife, finally Runa chose a bow, and a quiver of arrows, and she would be good with the bow and arrow when she had to use a weapon, but runes were going to be her main weapon of choice with their versatility, and she would be able to edge runes onto the arrow heads to give her another fearsome weapon in her arsenal she was planning on making, mostly of runes.

Volstagg looked at them, and once everybody had something they liked, he led them to a small training ground behind the house. The next few minutes were one of the most boring moments in Harry's life on Asgard as Volstagg told them about 'safety and maintenance' of a weapon, but mostly safety and Harry felt as if he wanted to fall asleep till it was over.

The moment they nodded that they understood the meaning of each word he said, he told them to leave the weapons to the side, and go through some physical exercises, because they needed to develop muscles and get fit, so that they could freely and without too much of a strain, use their weapons of choice. Harry had a feeling it was a jab mostly towards Godiva and her choice of a massive hammer. At the end of the day all of them returned to the palace sweaty, exhausted beyond belief and mostly dreaming about an opportunity to get into some water and let all of their sore muscles relax.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

While Loki did fear that one day people would turn on Harry for having Jotunn blood, Loki couldn't deny that this was a good excuse to try to learn more about Jotunn through Harry. Like for starters, Loki learned that the burning cold touch of a Jotunn was purely defensive, or at least that's how it seemed for Harry. So long as the person touching Harry wasn't seen as a threat, and he didn't feel truly threatened, the pale blue patches on his body were merely cool to the touch, almost like icy water. Godiva had even pressed her forehead against Harry's back one hot afternoon during training, taking advantage of the large patch of pale blue there to cool her forehead down. While Harry didn't mind helping his friends stay cool, even using some ice magic he found himself very good at, he had been very surprised by her action, even embarrassed, his reasons for being embarrassed being Volstagg had called them cute, along with Harry being shirtless at the time, hadn't helped. Nor had the giggling of Volstagg's two daughters and the laughter of his one son who'd shown up to help with their training.

It had been Volstagg's idea to introduce Harry and his friends to a few of his children. Give them a few noble children to help them learn how to act amongst nobles, as well as to help with training them, give them someone more of their strength to practice with. Thor had agreed with the idea, while Loki, still annoyed that Thor hadn't told him he was telling Volstagg and Hogun the truth about Harry, had begrudgingly agreed to it. He could see how it would benefit Harry to be around Volstagg's children during lessons and training. It would even help get those still against Harry, to warm up to him better by having him be seen with the children of a noble family like Volstagg's brood.

The first child Volstagg had brought for Harry and his friends to meet was his son, Gunnar. Gunnar was, to put it bluntly, fat, though that would be doing him a disservice, to be more accurate, he was a hulking, strong person, though it was hard to tell which he had more of, muscle, fat, or both in equal measure. His hair was dark red and quite straight, unlike his father's whose hair was quite curly. His eyes were a deep brown, almost black.

His physique and size made him favor heavier weapons that required immense amounts of strength to lift and freely use - great swords or Dane axes, however when properly used they caused immense amount of damage, and usually one strike was more than enough to end the fight. And some of the wiser ones surrendered before the fight even started.

 **~Author's Note: Picture Fishlegs from HTTYD but with red hair!~**

Next up was Gudrun, she had green eyes and long dark red hair that framed her face with her bangs parted on the right side, and a braid placed over her left shoulder. She also seemed to wear some form of eye liner around her eyes, bringing out a kind of hypnotic look that she was clearly practicing for later in life. And even now she made heads turn in her direction when she walked down the street.

 **~AN: Picture Heather from Riders of Berk when she first appeared as a kid~**

And finally there was Gunnhild, she was petite for an Asgardian, however thanks to this she was far more agile and graceful than normal Asgardians. She had long, dark red hair wrapped in a braid down her back, bangs that covered the left side of her face, and a leather band across her forehead keeping her hair out off the right side of her face, with her piercing shade of blue eyes giving her a penetrating beauty.

 **~AN: Picture Astrid from HTTYD but with red hair~**

Harry did like Volstagg's children. Gunnar proved to be a good sparring partner for Harry, Jarl, and Ari, giving them a person that was a challenge for them, yet wouldn't push them too hard. Gudrun and Gunhild were good for Godiva and Runa, though the guys and girls did swap between each other just to shake things up from time to time. Harry and Gunhild even got along very well Gunhild would even comment from time to time how cute she found Harry to be. Volstagg teased Loki about how maybe one day their families would be joined, Loki had shaken his head, trying not to think about the horror of having to call Volstagg family. Loki couldn't even imagine having all of Volstagg's children around at any time, having them being part of his family would most likely lead to Loki locking himself up in his room and refusing to leave it for months at a time. However, if Harry came to love Gunhild, Loki would not stand in his way. After all, Loki himself had lost many of his lovers, most of them taken from him by his father; he would not do that to Harry.

Between studying martial arts, learning magic, and how to behave like a noble, Harry was busy, the same with his friends. Freya didn't like how it kept them from performing pranks, but at least they were getting a lot of training in magic done, meaning that when they finished with the majority of the training, Harry and his friends would be more than ready for more advanced pranks. THAT, was something Freya could get behind easily, as it meant more fun and mayhem, two things she enjoyed a lot, especially if their target was certain Goddess of War.

However, something that Harry wasn't sure if he was excited for or not, was when Loki told him that he was going to send Harry to the same school his parents went to on Midgard. The school sounded good, and he did want to learn more about his parents. However he wasn't sure if he wanted to be away from his family and friends. So, he begged both Loki, and Odin, to let his friends come with them, using the power of his puppy eyes to get them to agree to it. However Frigga made the children promise that they would complete a certain amount of their training before the day Harry's schooling on Midgard starts.

Odin hadn't expected Harry and his friends to actually surpass the minimal requirement for Harry's friends to be able to go to the school on Midgard. Frigga however, had laughed at him and told him to have more faith in children who want something.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Six Years Later~**

Loki had insisted that Harry and his friends ride the train that would take them to school, however Harry wanted to at least talk to Darcy and let her know that he would be writing to her from time to time. So after telling her that he would be going to a 'boarding school', as she had called it, they were off to the train station, where they were amongst the first to reach the platform.

The only other people on the platform besides them was a family of three. Loki noticed that the adults of this family were looking about, seemingly unsure of things, making him wonder if they might be muggles, their child however looked like she was bursting with energy and excitement. She had the bushiest brown hair that Loki had ever seen and a look in her eyes that suggested that she was passionate about learning. Something he approved of, however the question was if she knew how to use the things she had learned as it was a completely different thing. Knowing a lot meant nothing if you lacked a way to utilize your knowledge in a meaningful manner, a manner that would help you achieve your goals and do it as efficiently as possible.

Harry's friends were amazed by some of the things that they were seeing on Midgard, never having seen such things before on Asgard. Having lived on the streets of Asgard they'd only had the basic knowledge of anything to do with Midgard, also their knowledge was a bit outdated and came from the times of the last war, over ten centuries ago.

Harry smiled as he watched the girl and her parents, it was obvious by the large trunk they had with them that they were looking for the platform entrance. Harry, remembering what it was like to be lost, truly lost, decided to help her out, just as his friends had helped him when he had been lost. So, walking up to the girl, he asked, "Looking for the platform?" he asked. Harry knew where the entrance was thanks to a meeting with McGonagall months earlier.

~Flashback to two months earlier at Darcy's place in Mexico~

Harry was currently visiting Darcy at her place in Mexico, she had graduated Uni, and had then gone to join someone named Jane Foster, helping her with what Darcy called 'Fancy Star Gazing'. Jane was currently out at the moment, as a result, Harry was helping Darcy pull an elaborate prank on Jane by visiting Darcy every so often when Jane was out. Darcy was trying to see how long it would take before Jane figured out that someone was visiting Darcy when Jane was out.

"So she still hasn't noticed?" Harry questioned after listening to Darcy explain that the messing of Jane's desk the other day had still not gotten any notice from their target.

"I swear, she's so far in the stars that she wouldn't notice if the building around us fell down around her!" Darcy sighed with a smile and a shake of her head.

Just as they were about to talk about some of the latest games and movies that came out recently, there was a loud banging on the door. Both of them looked at one another before looking to the door. Then Darcy looked at Harry, "You answer it Harry," she said smirking. "No, you get it Aunty Darth!" Harry joked back, smirking as he saw her pout before she smirked, "No, you get it you little Ewok!" Harry glared at her, and finally sighed, "Fine! But you know I am going to get you back for calling me that again!" he said as he got up. "You can try munchkin, but, we both know you're too soft on your aunty!" she countered with a smirk.

Harry jumped off the table he'd been sitting on and headed for the door, opening it up and almost getting knocked over as someone handed him a bunch of bags as they entered.

"I cannot believe how packed it was in there!" Jane sighed as she entered, her arms weighted down with the bags she hadn't passed off to Harry while thinking he was Darcy. "I was lucky to get anything today. And there wasn't even a sale going on!" Jane headed for the kitchen to put away the food stuff she'd gotten.

Harry looked to Darcy, who just shrugged at him before he followed Jane into the kitchen with Darcy joining them.

"That bad huh?" Darcy asked, wanting to see if Jane would notice Harry was standing in the kitchen with the two of them.

"Yeah, just no reason for it, and yet it was packed in there. And not just in the electronics store either!" Jane answered while digging around in some of the bags. "I couldn't find the chips you wanted, so I just got you some party mix instead."

Darcy sighed, she'd really wanted some salt and vinegar today, "Fine," she replied with another sigh.

"Where's the bag with the hard drives?" Jane asked in frustration.

Harry, who'd been taking out food from the bags closest to him to help, found the bag she was looking for, "Here you go," Harry told her nonchalantly while passing the bag to her.

"Oh thank you," Jane said as she took the bag, "Took me hours to get the right ones, I swear that guy didn't know a thing about computers!" Jane told Darcy with annoyance in her voice, still not noticing Harry, "What is a guy like that doing working in the computer section when they know nothing about what they are selling?" Jane asked, more to herself then to Darcy.

Darcy and Harry were trying very hard not to laugh; this was too funny to them and just proved how blind Jane could truly be sometimes.

"Anyway I got everything else on the list," Jane smiled, proud that she'd managed despite how busy the stores had been, "Any calls or messages?" Jane asked as she finally turned to Darcy.

"Yeah, an alien came by to hang out with me!" Darcy wasn't really lying technically. After all both Harry and she were only part human cause of Loki.

Jane rolled her eyes. "If you are going to make stuff up please make it more interesting than that!" she said in an exhausted tone.

Darcy snorted a laugh at that, "So, you still don't notice anything out of the ordinary here?" While the joke of Jane being blind and obvious was funny, Darcy wanted to move this along already.

Jane frowned at her, "What?" She then took a look around, really looked, "No, no I don't see anythi-," Her eyes then fell on Harry, "Oh god!" She jumped, "Who are you?" she demanded as she brandished a ladle she had grabbed off the counter.

Darcy laughed at Jane for that, trust her not to notice him until he was pointed out to her. "You only just noticed him?" She asked, laughing her head off while Harry chuckled.

"Smart one, ain't she Darth L?" Harry said, smirking at Darcy, and then pointed at Jane, "Maybe she needs some party time, eh Darcy?" he asked.

Darcy smirked, "That she does, Little Ewok, that she does!" she countered.

"Darcy! Who is he, and what are you two talking about?" Jane asked her in utter confusion. She'd never seen this guy with Darcy before today and the fact that he was so close to Darcy worried her. After all, this guy couldn't be more than 10 or 11 years old, far too young to be a boyfriend or fling of Darcy's, and yet they appeared to be close. What's more, Jane realized belatedly with horror, this kid acted a lot like Darcy. "Oh no, there's two Darcys now!" Jane groaned. She would admit, though, that he looked like someone Darcy would take in as a 'project' though, something Darcy occasionally did with her few friends she had.

"What's wrong with two of me?" Darcy asked with a brow raised in confusion.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I think you're awesome."

"Darcy who is this kid?!" Jane demanded, she couldn't handle the thought of having a kid around who is just like Darcy, the original one was bad enough as it is.

"Take a chill pill Jane before you hurt yourself," Darcy smiled, "This little dude is my nephew, Harry."

Jane's eyes slowly widened at that before she looked at the boy, Harry. "Nephew? You're her nephew?" At Harry's nod, Jane's worry shot through the roof. Worrying about what Darcy had already done with Harry, how she'd corrupted him already, and if he could still be saved. "Oh god no," Jane had to sit down as she palmed her face.

"Now what's wrong?" Darcy asked, looking between Harry and Jane, trying to work out just what Jane was on about now.

"There's two of you now. What did I do to deserve this?" Jane groaned into her hands.

At that moment, there was a loud booming knock at the door, it was so loud it was almost like a muffled canon blast, but it was CLEARLY a knock, just really loud. Darcy looked at the other two and asked, "Did someone order a canon?"

Harry looked to the door when the knock sounded. "Should I get that?" Harry asked the two women.

Jane stood and rounded the island they were gathered around, "I'll get it," she said.

Darcy walked over to her bag and grabbed her Taser, Mr Sparkler, just in case, before rejoining Harry at the island, "I've got you covered," she whispered.

Jane jumped as another booming knock came, but steadied herself and opened the door. At first, she thought she was looking at a wall of fur and cloth. Then she realized that it was a VERY big person standing in the doorway. "Um, hello?" Jane said, not sure what the hell to think, say, or do. After all, there's this very big person covered in fur and cloth, standing outside, in the sun, in the middle of Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. Who the hell dresses like that in New Mexico?

"Afternoon Ms.," The big person, a male from his voice greeted, "Might I come in?" he asked.

Jane wasn't sure if the guy could even fit, let alone get through, the door. "Sure?" She backed away, wanting to give him plenty of room to get in.

The tall man, to Jane, Harry, and Darcy's amazement, managed to squeeze through the door. The man gave a nod to Jane before looking about, his eyes falling on Harry, a large smile breaking out on his face. "There ya are Harry! After all that chaos with Dumbledore's trial I was afraid I wouldn't get to see ya again. Not that I would blame Prince Loki if he had decided not to let ya anywhere near this world." The man said as he walked over to Harry.

Darcy raised her Taser, "That's close enough pal! Start explaining who you are and what you want?" she then paused, before adding, "And how you know the Ewok here!"

The man gave Darcy a surprised look before nodding even if he was confused by the term 'Ewok', "Ah yes, I should explain myself, shouldn't I?" He said before straightening himself up some, making himself look slightly more taller than he was before. "Name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the keys and grounds of Hogwarts!" he stated proudly.

Harry recognized the name Hogwarts from when Loki told him about the school he'd be going to school at soon.

"What?" Jane asked, completely lost.

"How do you know Harry?" Darcy asked him again, not giving away that she too knew about Hogwarts, it wasn't the time to give that away yet.

"Knew his parents back when they were alive, and on the night they died I was the one to take him from the ruins of the home they'd been living in," Hagrid gave Harry an apologetic look. "Had I known what those muggles were goin' ta do ta ya I never would've left ya there. I was sickened when I learned what they did to ya. And to think Dumbledore knew what was happening! Unforgivable!"

Darcy glared at Hagrid, hating him for having been the one to leave Harry with those people but noting that unlike that Dumbledore guy, Hagrid did seem to regret being a part of it all.

Jane looked between Hagrid, Darcy, and Harry in pure confusion. Wondering just what she's missing and how this man was involved.

"What do you want?" Harry asked Hagrid, wanting to get off the subject of his past, and causing Hagrid to really look at Harry now. Harry was tall for his age, standing at a surprising 5 foot 2.5 inches tall, making him look more like a twelve to thirteen year old boy then an eleven year old child, then again, like his friends, they were all tall for their ages. In terms of physical appearance though, his hair was somewhat scraggy and unkempt with two small braids behind his right ear. He also had a long ponytail going down his back that Freya had done for him, and he had some dark rings of eye shadow around his eyes giving him a kind of Goth look that Darcy had helped him perfect to intimidate others. He was wearing a long trench coat coloured green that, thankfully, Freya had shrunk for him and then charmed to grow with him, under that he was wearing a fine dress shirt of a dark red colour, with green gloves that were fingerless at the end. As pants, he was wearing some baggy cargo pants that were a dark forest camo coloured, and dark green combat boots. Overall, Darcy had helped him perfect the look. Oh, and as a final touch, Darcy had dyed Harry's hair to look like acid fire by dying it with some green and white hair dyes.

"Ya've uh, changed...quite a lot..." Hagrid noted awkwardly, "But after everything I guess it's to be expected?" He nodded, though he sounded questioning, "I'm here to bring ya to McGonagall. She wants to explain some things before ya start your schooling!" he finished with a smile.

"Who's McGonagall?" Harry asked Hagrid cautiously.

"After what happened with Dumbledore, McGonagall took over as headmistress of Hogwarts. She sent me to see bout bringing ya to meet her so that she could explain things, like how to get the train to school, what ya need for school, that sort of stuff."

Darcy and Harry looked between each other, not sure what to say about this.

"What do you think Aunt Darcy?" Harry asked her.

Darcy frowned and lowered her Taser a little. "Best wait for dad," She whispered to Harry. "He should go with you to meet this chick if it has to do with that school."

Harry nodded his agreement to that, as Loki would be the best choice to have go with him and judge if this headmistress is trustworthy or not. Turning back to Hagrid Harry told him, "Can we wait for my grandfather? He shouldn't be too much longer."

Hagrid paused for a moment, a little overwhelmed at the chance to meet Prince Loki himself. "Oh yeah, we can wait for him." He nodded.

Meanwhile, through all of this, Jane was off to the side, her head and eyes playing table tennis between the two groups, Harry and Darcy on one side, and Hagrid on the other. Having enough of being the odd one out in this conversation, she shouted, "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?!"

All eyes snapped to Jane, and Darcy sighed, "It's a family thing," she said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What?" Jane responded intelligently in frustration.

Harry turned to Darcy, "I'll go see if grandpa's back yet," He then walked past Hagrid and out the door.

Hagrid meanwhile, was fussing a little over his appearance. He couldn't go about meeting someone like Prince Loki looking like a slob after all. So he ran his fingers through his hair a little as well as his beard, trying to get out anything that was caught in either of them.

"Darcy, I'm serious here, explain what's going on!" Jane demanded as she walked, almost stormed, over to her.

"Jane, this isn't the best thing to try to explain right now," Darcy waved off. She wanted to go with Harry and her father to meet this woman, but couldn't without letting her father know her secret.

Jane stared at Darcy, wanting to demand that Darcy tell her everything, however she realized that any more surprises/shocks right now, might put her in the hospital, or an asylum, so she let it go...for now.

Harry returned just then, "Grandpa's back," He then turned to Hagrid, "I told him about you and he's waiting for us now."

Hagrid felt unready for this meeting, "Ah, right. Best be going then..." He then turned and headed for the door.

Harry ran over and gave Darcy a hug, "I'll see you later Aunty D," he said.

"You bet you will Ewok. Now get out of here and see Gramps," Darcy smiled before giving him a push towards the door. Once Harry and Hagrid were gone, Darcy turned to the bags that still hadn't been put away. "Whelp, let's get to work on these!" she said, making a point of not looking at Jane who was giving Darcy her best stink eye and if this was anything to go by, she wasn't the most happy woman on the planet.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

When the meeting had happened, it was, needless to say, more of a list of demands that Loki had for Minerva to allow, such as allowing Harry's friends to attend Hogwarts. Harry was given the detailed instructions on how to find the platform barrier, and what to expect on the way to Hogwarts. Minerva did, however, have to sadly inform Loki and Harry that Dumbledore had been rehired the previous year by the board of governors, much to Minerva's objection, and that Harry should be wary of the old fart, who was now teaching Transfiguration. Exact details of why the governors had rehired Dumbledore varied from governor to governor, but the vote had not been unanimous, instead, being a majority vote.

Loki would have Amelia look into those who voted for Dumbledore to be returned to Hogwarts. Clearly these people didn't understand the nature of his crimes, or even how he views people. However, Loki would not deny that there COULD be a SMALL chance that Dumbledore had changed for the better in Azkaban, but Loki was definitely not going to hold his breath on that. People of Dumbledore's age are hard to change. So, Loki would have Harry and his friends watch the old fool closely. After all, after what happened with Sif, Loki and Freya had been training them to spot manipulation and deceit in others. So while he could do nothing to Dumbledore, without causing Odin to come down on him, Harry and his friends could watch for the mistakes Dumbledore was bound to make, and once those mistakes were made, Loki would swoop down and see to it that Dumbledore pays once and for all, there would be no second chances for the fool should he make a mistake in whatever plans he had.

Harry had heard, mostly through Thor, as Loki and Frigga hasn't wanted to 'color' his view of someone he'd never met, just what Dumbledore had done and planned to do with Harry. Harry did hate the man for what he had planned. Who wouldn't hate a man who left them in a nightmare like hell for years just so they could use them as a pawn and then, on top of THAT, Dumbledore had planned to let Harry die, just so the cause Dumbledore claimed to be backing would come out on top?! Harry however did find a reason to smirk about things. He turned to Loki and said, "Just wait till he sees me now. Wonder how well I'll fit into his plans like this?" Harry had chuckled, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes.

Loki had raised a brow at that but ended up laughing in the end, "I doubt he will find you a willing puppet he can use." Loki was looking forward to hearing of Dumbledore's failed attempts to get Harry to listen to him and 'play the puppet' for Dumbledore's so called 'Greater Good'. Hearing of those attempts, while serving as good evidence against Dumbledore for later, would also serve as a source of humor for Loki, and possibly Harry and his friends.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Present~**

The bushy haired girl and her family jumped when Harry spoke to them before turning to him and his group.

Loki chuckled a little before giving the family a friendly smile. "You'll have to forgive my grandson. He noticed you appeared to be lost and thought to offer his aid." Loki then turned to the bushy haired girl, "From the looks of you and your bags, I would guess that you seek the train to Hogwarts."

The bushy haired girl nodded, "That's right sir. And from the looks of you, I'd say you know the way."

Loki smiled, "A bright young girl, you should do well at Hogwarts," He nodded, "If you follow us we will show you the way. It is easy enough to get to, however one would have to know about it before they can locate the entrance," Loki then waved the family to follow him as he headed for the wall between platforms 9 and 10. "As, strange as this may sound, this is the entrance. You merely have to walk through," he finished with a smile.

"But that's a wall?" The bushy haired girl's father pointed out.

Loki turned to Harry and his friends, "Why don't you go through first? It might be best if they see how it works first," He suggested.

"I'll go," Jarl offered, he wasn't sure what they would find on the other side, and as the biggest and most intimidating of the group, he would be best to take the lead and make any possible threats think twice.

"Very well then," Loki nodded.

"See you on the other side," Harry said.

Jarl gave them both a nod before pushing his cart through the barrier.

Loki smiled at the two muggles as they went wide eyed at Jarl passing through a seemingly solid brick wall like it was nothing. The girl however looked like she was overjoyed.

"That's brilliant!" The bushy haired girl exclaimed.

Loki shook his head, "That is nothing, as you will see far more impressive things at school I am sure. Now then, who's next?"

Godiva and Runa stepped forward, both going at the same time.

After the girls went the bushy haired girl all but begged her parents to let them go next, to which, after seeing three kids pass through, the parents decided that it was safe enough to do. And just like Jarl, Godiva, and Runa they passed through safely.

"Come along Harry, Ari." Loki said once the girl and her family were through.

Once through the barrier they met up with the rest of the group, who were amused by the two muggles and the bushy haired girl's reactions to the platform. When the girl noticed that Loki, Harry, and Ari had come through she ran up to them.

"Thank you for your help getting here, I'm Hermione Granger," She said with a large smile.

"Harry Potter, these are my friends Jarl, Runa, Ari, and Godiva, and this is my grandfather Loki," Harry introduced.

"You're Harry Potter?!" Hermione asked in surprised shock, "I've read all about you. About how you were wrongfully placed with your mother's adopted family, how you were mistreated, the crimes the Minister of Magical and Professor Dumbledore committed regarding you, how you're royalty," Hermione stopped and finally looked Harry over. Really taking in the way he was dressed, his dyed hair, and eye makeup. She looked like she didn't approve, "Though, you don't really look like a prince..." She then turned to Loki. "Is that kind of look allowed in Asgard?" she asked curiously.

Loki chuckled at the question, most would take offence to such a question; however he could tell she meant no harm by it. "There isn't really a law that states that Harry cannot look as he does now. And many have tried to voice complaints over the look since he perfected it. I however have no intention of restricting my grandchild's appearance. If this is how he wishes to look, then he may do so freely, I only care for his happiness and safety. As long as what he wants does not threaten those two things, he may do as he wishes."

Hermione's mother smiled at Loki, "Most parents would _claim\_ to think that, but do the opposite instead. It's good to see a family that actually does as they claim." Hermione's father nodded his agreement.

"We best get their bags and trunks on the train, before things get too crowded here for us to do so," Loki commented, trying not to blush at the praise he was getting, something he was, slowly, getting used to thanks to Harry.

Harry and his friends hid their smiles, knowing that Loki was still getting use to people thinking that he's a good role model, amongst other things.

With Loki leading the way the group reached the baggage car and unloaded their trunks and bags. After that Hermione wanted to check out the train, she even managed to drag her parents on board to look with her. Though Loki guessed they wanted to make sure that the train taking their daughter to school was safe.

Harry and his friends claimed the last car of the train as their own, and were very careful about who they allowed into it, turning away anyone who looked like they were looking for someone to use or those trying to find Harry Potter, clearly looking to get in good with him and/or his family. Jarl was a big help in keeping out those who they didn't want near them. Many took one look at Jarl, who was in his personal armor, who at this point in his life he could pass as a third or fourth year student rather than a first year one due to his height. Many who tried to get close to the group backed away when they saw Jarl, and those that did get close often backed down when Jarl would lowly growl, "Leave," to them.

Harry sighed to himself as the latest person who wanted to attempt to get close to him ran off.

"Don't worry about them Harry. We'll weed out the fakes," Runa told him.

"That's not what's bothering me Runa. This is the first time we'll be away from Asgard for months on end," Harry sighed sadly.

"You're kidding me! You're home sick already?" Ari couldn't believe that Harry would be home sick this early.

Godiva kicked Ari in the ankle for that before turning to Harry, "If we don't like it at Hogwarts we can always call for the Bifrost to take us home. Loki even told us we could do that before we came to Midgard!" she pointed out.

That was true Harry had to note, Loki had even made it clear to McGonagall that if Harry decided that he didn't want to stay at the school Harry, and his friends, would be allowed to leave at any time, and if he doesn't want to go back Harry would not have to. However this would be the first time that Harry would stay someplace that wasn't either Asgard or Darcy's place, but also he would be staying and sleeping in a place with a lot of strangers. The thought of being around so many children and adults that he doesn't know scared him a little. Add to that that at least one adult at this school wanted to use him for some 'Greater Good' and Harry was starting to wonder just why he'd agreed to go in the first place. Sure Loki had a hand in making the school, he had his friends with him, the guy that wants to use him has lost a lot of sway with the wizarding world, and yet Harry really couldn't think of why he wanted to go to Hogwarts.

"I wonder what sort of place Hogwarts will be," Jarl commented, breaking Harry out of his thoughts, "Should be interesting, seeing the place your parents met and studied at."

That was right! This school was a link to his parents. Some of the teachers, from what he'd heard, had even taught his mother and father. And the ghost there had to have known them as well. If there was ever a place where Harry could learn about his parents, Hogwarts was it. That was the main reason he'd wanted to go. Harry gave Jarl a small smile; he knew Jarl had only said that because he'd spotted the doubt and fear eating away at Harry. Jarl always seemed to know what to say or do or even where to go when one of the team was upset or scared. It really made Harry wonder just what it was about Jarl that gave him this gift.

"Has to be something special, after all prince Loki himself worked on the place," Ari shrugged.

"Just cause he worked on it doesn't mean anything! After all that was a long time ago, who knows what these 'witches and wizards' have done to the place since then!" Runa pointed out semi-angrily.

"Someone's coming," Godiva said, nodding to the shadow of someone heading to their compartment.

The door opened and a red headed 11 year old boy stuck his head in, "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full!" He told them.

Harry and his friends looked at each other, knowing that this was utter bullshit. There was no way the train was THAT full. Then the guy opened his mouth again, his eyes on Harry.

"What's with your hair, and cloths, and what's that around your eyes? It looks stupid!" the redhead said intelligently.

"Not as stupid as you," Runa growled at him.

"Do you always insult the people you are trying to get to welcome you into their compartment?" Godiva questioned in annoyance, her arms crossed over her chest.

The guy looked around at each of them, noticing their clothes, or rather armor in the case of four of them, as well. "Why are you all dressed so strangely? Are you muggles?" the boy stated intelligently.

"We're Asgardians," Ari told him flatly with a look of boredom.

The guy frowned, his face scrunching up in obvious hard thought, before something seemed to 'click' in his head. "So then one of you must be Harry Potter!" His eyes flickered about between the three males of the group, clearly looking for the 'famous scar' that they had heard people would recognize Harry by.

"That's Prince Harry Potter to you," Ari growled, he was already so done with this red haired, freckle faced freak.

"So, which one of you is him?" The guy asked rudely, clearly ignoring Ari.

Harry decided enough was enough, though he would have a little fun with this kid before they kicked the idiot's ass out. "I am, who are you?" Harry gave him his best fake smile.

"Ron Weasley," The boy smiled, clearly thinking he was going to be accepted by Harry now.

"Ron huh? Good to know," Harry nodded sagely.

"Huh?" Ron asked intelligently. "Why's that good to know?'

Harry smiled at him, this time it was real. "Because now I know who to avoid in the future!" he said finishing with an angry tone and a scowl.

Ron didn't seem to get it for a moment, but when he did, he clearly didn't like what he'd heard. "Avoid? What'd I do to earn being avoided?!" He demanded rudely.

"You came in here and lied to us for starters, as if anyone would believe this train was so full that one person, who clearly got on back at the station, couldn't find a seat, the train has been moving for quite some time after all. And if you couldn't get a seat back at the start, then there is no chance your bags or even your trunk managed to get on either," Harry began, "Then there's the fact that you insulted each of us because you do not like how we look," Harry continued, "However the real thing that helped in deciding to avoid you, is that when you heard we are from Asgard your focus went solely to finding me. That says that you wish to use me for one reason or another, and that's something I have no interest in." Harry was glaring at Ron as he got closer to the end of his little explanation/rant as to why Ron would not be joining them. "I have no interest in people who use others, even less so for those who mock others, even though we mock those who deserve it. That is why, Ron Weasley, you will never be part of this group nor welcomed amongst us. Now, kindly remove yourself from our compartment," Harry waved his hand, as if shooing a really annoying mosquito.

Ron went to take a step forward, clearly planning to give Harry a piece of his mind, but soon the entire door frame of the compartment was filled with Jarl, angrily glaring down at him and hand placed on a handle of a knife telling him in a not very subtle manner what could happen if the warning was ignored.

"You were told to leave," Jarl said warningly. Though Jarl knew he couldn't hurt Ron, there were no rules about using an Asgardian curse to make life VERY difficult for Ron. Or Jarl could simply take Ron's clothes and force Ron to have to walk through the train in his underwear until Ron reached his bags and trunk. Jarl couldn't decide which would be better.

Ron gulped, proving to Jarl and everyone in the compartment that he's a coward in that one move before he turned and left with his tail between his legs.

"Well done Harry, I'm sure Prince Loki would be very proud of what you did there." Runa laughed. "The look on his face when he thought you were going to welcome him only for him to realize he was not welcomed here, aaw, priceless!"

"He's no better than that brat we were forced to entertain back in Asgard. You know which one I'm talking about, that girl," Harry shivered in disgust at the memory.

"That pig of a noble man's daughter, she was all over you last year. It was painful to watch," Jarl sighed.

"I heard her father tried to get Prince Loki to agree to an arranged marriage between you and her," Ari told Harry.

"EW! Harry and HER? Who in their right mind would want that THING as their wife?" Runa asked in disgust.

"I'd rather marry Sif," The thought of that noble girl being his wife made him sick to his stomach, "Not that Sif's any better of course."

"Let's not talk about this now," Runa sighed, "There's been enough to annoy me in the last little while." Runa then turned to Godiva, "Where did you get that toad?"

"I found him under my seat," Godiva answered as she ran her finger along the toads back.

The door to their compartment opened and, once Jarl moved they spotted Hermione standing there.

"Oh, hello again," She greeted with a smile, before seeing the toad Godiva was holding. "You found him!" She then turned and called down the hall, "Neville in here!"

It was a moment later that a young boy poked his head into the compartment. He was a little chubby, but not overly so, he also appeared as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible. However once his eyes locked onto the toad he stopped trying to curl in on himself. "Trevor!" he exclaimed happily.

Godiva smiled and held the toad out to him, "Here you go. I found him under my seat."

"Th-thank you." The boy, Neville, Hermione had called him, stuttered as he took Trevor from her.

"We've been looking for Trevor for hours, thank you so much for finding him and keeping him from running off again," Hermione told Godiva.

"Maybe you should put a charm on him to make him easier to track?" Godiva suggested.

"I would, but, I don't know how..." Neville mumbled to himself in a sad tone.

"I could do it for ya," Ari offered with a smirk.

"No, you cannot do magic outside of the school. Otherwise you'll be expelled! Which is the worst thing that can happen to you," Hermione told him pointedly.

"Maybe if the charm was Midgardian magic," Ari said as he rolled his eyes, "But your people don't track and watch for Asgardian magic, which is a completely different thing."

Hermione's eyes widened at that, at the thought of seeing real Asgardian magic in person. "You're sure you won't get in trouble by using it outside of school?" she asked fearfully.

"We were playing a game with a ball before we had to get to the station," Harry started, "We used Asgardian magic to keep it in the air. If doing that for hours doesn't get us expelled, then I think we're safe and nothing will happen to us."

"Alright then, let's see!" Hermione was doing her best to hide her joy at seeing magic not of her world.

Ari stood and walked over to Neville and Trevor, "It's a simple tracking spell. It will make an arrow appear on your hand whenever you go looking for your toad, the arrow will always point to where Trevor is," Ari explained before placing his left hand over Neville's right and his right hand on Trevor.

Neville noticed a slight warmth that spread through his hand before Ari pulled his hands away.

"There you go, now whenever you want to find Trevor, just focus on him and look at your hand. The arrow will appear and lead you right to him."

Neville looked down at his hand and tried it, the arrow appearing just as Ari had said and it pointed right to Trevor in his other hand. "Thank you..." Neville whispered in astonishment, he was too amazed by what Ari had done to stutter or be shy.

"Is all Asgardian magic that simple?" Hermione asked as she looked at the arrow on Neville's hand.

"Not all of it," Harry answered, "That was just one of the simpler ones. Like with all magic, there are the simple ones and then there are ones that are very complicated. There's even a few that take _at least_ a year to do. It all depends on the spell, how experienced the user is, and if he or she has help."

Hermione nodded in understanding, after all she'd spent every day since the shopping trip to get her school things reading every one of her school books, as well as the books she'd talked her parents into letting her get, on top of her school things. She wondered if she'd be able to get her hands on any Asgardian spell books one day. Maybe if things go well between Asgard and the Wizarding world, Asgard might share some of its advanced magical knowledge. Though, that all depends on things beyond her. "I've heard that Asgard is ages beyond anything that we're going to learn," She said, before a thought struck her. "Why are you five going to Hogwarts then? I would think Asgard would be a better place to learn magic!" she pointed out.

"While that is true, there are other reasons that going to this school is a good idea," Runa told her cryptically. "For starters, it will allow Harry to make allies here on Midgard, connections that could serve as future allies for when he takes his place properly in the court of Asgard."

"There is also the fact that Harry will one day have to spend some time in other realms for whatever political reasons at the time, sometimes with prince Loki, and sometimes on his own. This will help to ready him since Midgard is different from Asgard," Ari added.

"But the reason I have for coming," Harry spoke up. "Is that my mother and father went to Hogwarts. I never knew them, however there are people and ghosts at the school who did know them. I plan to find out what they know about my parents. So while going to the school will benefit me in the long run, I am mostly only interested in learning about my parents."

"What about your friends?" Hermione asked, feeling that she should get them off the topic of Harry's parents.

"Someone has to watch Harry and keep him safe," Ari shrugged nonchalantly.

"So, you're his bodyguards?" Hermione asked questioningly, she wasn't sure how much protection Harry's friends could give him. The large one, Jarl, if she remembered from when Harry had introduced them to her, did look like he'd be able to protect Harry to a point and there was a dangerous aura to him, while the others however didn't look as capable as Jarl.

"In a sense," Runa shrugged.

"You have bodyguards?" Neville asked in amazement.

"They're more my friends, we can all fight, but for some reason my family back home felt that I needed more protection, as if Heimdall watching me was not enough," Harry shrugged. "So, since my friends wanted to come with me to Hogwarts, I was able to talk my family into letting them be my guards," Harry answered happily.

"So, they don't need to attend the school at all? They're just here to keep you out of trouble?" Hermione frowned when Harry and his friends laughed at her.

"Keep him out of trouble? Nah, we're here to keep him safe! Staying out of trouble is boring," Ari chuckled.

"What?" She asked glaring at them. "But the rules are important."

Harry smiled at Hermione, "We enjoy pulling pranks on people. Hard to stay out of trouble when pranks are your main source of fun," He explained, "But don't worry, our pranks are harmless and we tend to only target those who make us mad or bully people."

"Though from what we've gathered since the train started moving, we've found a lot of targets for our pranks. A lot of kids on the train, are those who think that they can use Harry to get ahead," Runa sighed, "Makes us sick to be honest," she finished.

"Hopefully they will stay away after all the time Jarl spent sending them away and Harry's told them to get lost," Ari commented as he took his seat.

"Not likely," Godiva sighed, her hand itching to grab a handle of her custom made hammer staff.

"We'll deal with things as they happen," Harry told them, "We'll figure out how things go and, if we stay at Hogwarts we will deal with whatever happens throughout the year, right?"

"Right," All four of his friends agreed.

It was at that moment that the food trolley came by and reminded them that Harry and his friends, along with Hermione and Neville, were actually quite hungry. Harry and his friends, along with Hermione were astonished by the selection of candy and snacks the trolley provided. There were things like Blood Pops, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, Pumpkin Pasties, and Sugar Quills, and a few other items too. Harry, having grown a bit of an Asgardian appetite due to his continually awakening Asgardian blood and heritage, bought everything on the cart for him, his friends, and Hermione and Neville, the latter two of whom were overwhelmed at first until Runa informed them that Asgardians had to eat more than the average mortal due to denser bodies and higher metabolisms, not to mention how active Asgardians were. To say the trolley witch was surprized when Harry bought out her entire stock was an understatement. Once she had left, Ari laughed and said, "Did you see her face?" he then laughed again as he continued, "From the way she looked, you would think that she either hit the lottery, or that we were crazy!"

Jarl helped himself to a chocolate frog, easily grabbing it out of the air as it tried to jump to freedom, much to Neville's astonishment at Jarls quick reflexes. The chocolate was pleasant and rich, but not over powering, and the fact that the frogs acted like real frogs for a short while, made it a little fun for him. However when it came to the card that came with it, Jarl passed it to Neville without a care, who seemed happy cause the card appeared to be a rare one.

Runa nibbled on a sugar quill as she looked over the box of Every Flavoured Beans with interest. Noting the different flavors and thinking of how they could turn this into a game. Sure, there were a lot of flavours she knew would be horrible to get, but that was part of the fun.

Godiva tried a Pumpkin Pastie as she looked around at her friends, trying the different treats Harry had bought for them. The pastie was good; the filling had a wonderful taste to it, making her want more. She could see the gears turning in Runa's head as she looked over the bean box. She just hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as she feared it might turn out to be.

Ari was less eating the Liquorice Wand he'd picked from the pile, and was more using it to goof around with Harry, causing the two to have a mock sword fight with it, and every once in a while they would try to bite the other's Liquorice Wand just for a laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys as she pushed the Blood Pops away from her. She didn't know if they would actually taste like blood, and she certainly didn't want to find out.

Neville was still getting over the shock of how much Harry had bought from the cart, having never seen so much sweets being bought at one time. And then there was Jarl just handing over such a rare card like it was nothing. Neville really couldn't believe his luck on that one. Though he'd only just met Harry and his friends, Neville could tell they were nice people and he hoped that he might be able to call at least one of them a friend.

Harry was having a lot of fun with these treats. The mock sword fight with Ari was just for laughs, they threw out everything they learned about sword fighting in favor of just messing around. Harry had even hit Ari on the head a few times, to which Ari had tried to stick the Liquorice Wand in his ear in response.

"Alright boys! Enough of that, let's have some real fun!" Runa said as she shook the box of Every Flavor Beans.

"What'd you come up with?" Ari asked as he and Harry finished off their candy wands.

"We're going play a game in which we will all take turns eating a bean, however the bean will be determined by the last one to eat one. We'll assign numbers to the beans and the person whose turn it is will have to say the numbers given to each bean until the one who's picking the bean says stop. Whatever bean's number you last said is the one you eat," Runa said. "Now, since I came up with it, I'll be the one saying stop first and Harry will go first at eating!" Runa then listed what bean had what number.

"Alright then, sounds complicated but let's try it," Harry said before he began saying the numbers till Runa said 'stop'. Once he had his bean he popped it into him mouth and started chewing.

"Good? Bad?" Runa asked him.

Harry swallowed the bean and licked his lips, "Butterschotch mead, not bad," He said before turning to Godiva. "Your turn," He then ran through the numbers till she said stop.

Godiva spat out her bean the second she bit into it, "Puke," She explained, eating another Pumpkin Pastie to try to get rid of the bean taste. She turned to Jarl and said stop after he ran through the numbers.

Jarl forced himself to swallow the bean, a scowl on his face, "Mushrooms...Disgusting," He then turned to Runa and said stop shortly after she began going through the numbers.

"Earwax, lovely..." Runa sighed before spitting out her bean.

Then it was Ari's turn, he smiled when he realized what he'd gotten, "Mead!" He shouted as he threw his hands up into the air in victory, the others rolling their eyes at his over excitement. "Your turn!" Ari said as he pointed to Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, "Me? You want me to play?" she asked in surprize.

"Why not? You and Neville seem alright," Harry shrugged with a happy smile.

Hermione decided to go with it, and started saying the numbers until Ari said stop and gave her the bean. She chewed her bean for a bit before swallowing, "Grass, not what I thought it would taste like..." She said before turning to Neville, "Do you want to play?"

Neville looked like he was thinking of saying no, but ended up nodding in the end. He slowly went through the numbers till Hermione said stop. Neville seemed almost relieved when he tasted the bean, "Chocolate," he said with a relieved smile.

They continued on for a bit, with some of the highlights in terms of bean flavors being snot, dragon dung, chicken poop, buttered popcorn, and bitter lemon. That last one had been Hermione's, needless to say; she had made a sour face at it, though not as bad as Ari when he had gotten the dragon dung flavored one. As it got darker outside, Harry, and his male friends as well as Neville left the compartment as they let Hermione, Runa, and Godiva change, then the groups switched places so as to let Harry, Ari, Jarl, and Neville get changed into their robes for Hogwarts. Though Harry did put on his trench coat over his robe, something Hermione frowned at, but, decided not to pick on him for, after all, because of him, and his friends, she finally had friends who she could have fun with.

Once everyone settled back into the compartment, Godiva suddenly turned to Harry, as she clearly had just thought of something seemingly important. "Harry," she asked seriously, "You didn't pack IT with your stuff at all...did you?" she asked.

Harry looked at Godiva with a seemingly blank expression, "You would have to be...specific...Godiva, it's hard for me to interpret what you mean by 'IT'," he said innocently, though his tone of voice held a mischievous quality to it. This caused the group of four Asgardians to have differing reactions.

Godiva sighed, wishing she had just burnt IT in secret before Harry could pack it.

Runa glared at Harry, "Why?" She demanded.

Ari tried not to laugh, knowing how much the girls hated IT.

Jarl said nothing, but in his mind he questioned just how Harry had managed to hide it in his trunk without any of them noticing, what with them sharing a room at the palace and all. Let alone how Loki didn't spot it and stop him.

"IT?" Hermione questioned, a little worried as to what 'IT' was as the reactions of Runa and Godiva clearly didn't approve of it, whatever 'IT' was.

Harry grinned, and said, "Why WOULDN'T I pack my accordion?" he asked, "I have to stay in practice while away from the palace, right?" he asked his friends cheekily.

"I swear I will kill Lady Freya for ever introducing you to that horrid thing!" Runa growled in annoyance.

Godiva sighed but said nothing. While she did like it to a point, she did find it annoying from time to time.

Ari groaned and prayed that Harry didn't practice in their room like he used to. "First note I hear in our room, I am taking a knife to it," he said pointedly.

Jarl, again said nothing, but wondered now if he'd packed his ear plugs.

Hermione was relieved that it wasn't something bad that they had been talking about. She also found the fact that Harry had an accordion and was practicing it amazing.

Neville had no idea just what an accordion is, however his curiosity was peaked.

Harry smiled, his accordion had been a gift from Freya, hers was much older. According to Freya, hers was a Vorontsov circa about the 1820's. Harry's was a Pigini circa 1950s, Freya had had it amongst her things when she returned to Asgard. While Freya's accordion was older, and infinitely more valuable, she didn't play it, for her, it was just another trophy of her travels, and another memory of her time spent on Midgard. She had learned the basics of course, of which she had in turn taught to Harry, and Harry had learned from there. Turning to the other two in the compartment, Harry asked, "Want to hear me play?" he asked Hermione and Neville cheekily, smirking at Runa and Ari out of the corner of his eye.

"NO!" Both Runa and Godiva shouted desperately.

Ari was dying of laughter in his seat, while Jarl gave Harry a look at that clearly said he didn't want to hear it.

When Ari got himself under control, he shrugged, "Why not?" When Runa and Godiva glared at him he shrugged again, "If it doesn't happen now, you know he'll want to do it later," he reasoned.

"Hate you and your reasoning," Runa growled angrily.

Harry smiled, "I was only joking girls," he said cutely, "After all, there is no way in Hel that I am taking it out here on the train, not with all the digging I would have to do for it," he finished with a sigh.

Both Runa and Godiva sighed in relief at that.

Suddenly the train lurched as it slowed down to a stop at the station in Hogsmeade. It took twenty minutes, but eventually Harry and his friends, along with Hermione and Neville finally got off the train only to be met by Hagrid with a lantern. Hagrid was calling for all first years to follow him. With a glance around at the Hogsmeade station their group approached Hagrid.

"Hello Harry," Hagrid greeted Harry.

Harry gave Hagrid a nod before he and his friends, as well as Neville and Hermione fell in step behind him, the latter of two of which were surprised that Harry knew such a giant of a man.

Ari nudged Jarl and pointed out that Ron Weasley was trying to move closer to them.

Jarl quickly put himself in Ron's path and gave a small smile down at Ron as the idiot backed off.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked Runa, nodding to Ron's retreating form.

"He came to our compartment claiming there were no other seats. Then he insulted how we dress and look, and when he learned we're Asgardian, he started looking for Harry, He clearly had thought to get into Harry's good graces to use him, which we have no care for. It seems he doesn't understand that we have no interest in being anything to him," Runa explained, "Not like you and Neville."

"He better learn soon, otherwise we might have to give him a hands on lesson..." Ari ground out.

"Just don't do anything too big, I would rather avoid having to explain to my grandfather that we got kicked out of school just because some red head with a thick skull refused to take a hint," Harry told his friends dryly.

"Who says we would get caught?" Runa asked with a mischievous smirk.

Hermione wondered if Harry's friends would really hurt Ron if he didn't leave them alone. She felt she should tell a teacher, however, Harry asking his friends not to do something that would get them expelled was what made her decide to not say anything.

After following Hagrid along the platform of the Hogsmeade station, the first years were lead down to some small wooden boats where they were told to pair up in groups of four and for each group to get into one of them. Harry got into a boat with Hermione, Neville, and Runa, while Godiva, Jarl, and Ari got into another boat with a girl named Susan Bones. The boats carried them across the lake in two columns behind Hagrid's boat, giving them their first look at the school.

It was a massive castle perched on top of a rock that seemed to grow from out of the lake, as they looked at it that they could see more than a dozen towers, uncountable rooms, and loads of passages connecting them. Some of those buildings seemed to defy the laws of physics and were either too graceful, or the supports were too far apart. Warm, golden light was pouring out of the windows placed in them that made a sense of warmth and peace spread through their bodies.

"Not as impressive as the palace back in Asgard," Ari commented loudly, getting an elbow jab from Godiva as a result, as the boat he, Jarl, Susan and Godiva were in moved across the lake next to the one with Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Runa.

"I doubt any building could be as impressive as home," Harry pointed out, "Also the palace is supposed to impress guests of my great-grandfather, so nothing will be better than it," he said in reply to Ari's comment.

When the boats docked on the other side of the lake, all of the first years, including Harry's little group, followed Hagrid up the many steps and into the castle proper until they reached a man Hagrid called Professor Flitwick. That was when they were passed off to him and he led them to the doors of the great hall, all the while explaining how things are with the houses and which house was which, he also explained, briefly, that two of the houses did not get along, though that things had improved in recent years, sadly, he did not state which two houses they were. Once at the doors however, Flitwick told them to wait where they stood while he went inside to make sure everything was ready for them.

"You don't think we'll end up in separate houses, do you?" Runa questioned Harry.

"Not sure, I was told a hat sorts us, but that's about all I know," Harry wasn't worried about getting split up from his friends, he was sure they would be together in whatever house they ended up in.

"If they do try to split us up, we'll just tell them we share a house, or we leave the school, simple as that," Ari shrugged simplistically.

"Not sure if we should go that far just yet, but we could always ask them to put us together. After all we are your guards," Godiva pointed out.

A few of the students around them gave them odd looks, having overheard what Godiva had said, but they said nothing, mostly due to them catching Jarl glaring at them.

Harry, feeling eyes on him, looked around and found a boy about his age with almost bone blond hair that was slicked back looking at him. The boy looked away when his eyes met Harry's own, but the boy had clearly been watching Harry for a few minutes before being caught. Harry had no idea just who the boy was, and he couldn't get a good read on just what sort of person he was.

"Everything alright Harry?" Jarl asked Harry, noticing he was distracted.

"Yeah, someone was just staring at me." Harry brushed off.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **AN: Now for the comments and reviews.**

 **From Fanfiction:**

 **To The Aberrant One, We're glad you are enjoying our little twist with Sif. We really wanted to show just how deeply her grudges can run and how badly she can look down on others simply for not meeting what she believes is right for Asgard. In the first Thor movie you see how quickly she jumps on the thought that Loki is guilty without any proof or reason to at the time. And while Loki was guilty at the time she leapt right on the 'he's always been jealous of Thor' train before Hogun reminded them that they had been told of a traitor in the house of Odin. Now in regards to Amora being good, or at least less bitchy. No I don't think we're going to change her all that much. After all, she will be a good villain character for the chapters that take place between Harry's schooling and Harry's time in Asgard/Midgard. As we will be bringing in the Avengers sooner rather then later.**

 **To Raigalcc, Yes, Sif's too loyal to Asgard and how things have always been. She sees herself as the only one truly fighting to keep the old ways alive while everyone else is betraying what makes Asgard the great kingdom it has always been. As for the Weasley twins and the Asgard twins, you just know we're going to have them, Freya, Loki, Harry, and Harry's friends meet and do something BIG! Don't know what yet, but it's going to leave a very big impact one of these days. We just can't ignore the fun we could have with that group of tricksters.**

 **To Star Mage1, Right now there is no reason to bring up the Odin is part Jotunn himself, as he would've made sure to hide that fact well. Something major would have to happen that reveals that side of him. In regards to Thor not truly being Frigga's son, I'm not sure. It's like with Odin and his Jotunn mother. Timing has to be right otherwise it loses meaning.**

 **To Razy Riddle, While Loki and Harry have supporters now, Harry's relation to Loki is still being kept from all of Asgard, and Loki has no reason to believe any child of his would be welcomed any better than they were before right now. He keeps Darcy hidden on Midgard to protect her, knowing that if she's revealed it could cause him to lose her forever. So for now she's not going to be brought to Asgard or even revealed. After all, do you think that she'd keep being Loki's daughter a secret? But rest assured, when she does get to go she will be teaching them ALOT of Midgardian things that will have both Loki and Odin regretting giving her free range.**

 **To Elim Garak, Trials are not our strong suit. We did the best we could at the time with what we knew. We kind of made the main characters being the only ones who talked because we know them, we know who committed what crimes, and as the trial was demanded of the royal Asgardian family we felt that very few would speak up against the charges for the accused. We will try to go into detail in future chapters as to why Loki can bypass laws and such, but that will be over time. As for the victims of Umbridge, well we'll cover them as best we can and what was done for them. Umbridge was killed quickly because she had too much on too many, thus making it dangerous to keep her around as she could use something someone didn't want getting out to force that person to help her escape.**

 **To Pikachu79, As amusing as it would be to see Sif lead the invasion for Thanos, I fear that will not happen. As she lacks the skills and refinement that Loki has. Not to mention there is no way she could plan half the things that Loki did. The Avengers would have her figured out from the get go. Even more so as she is easily provoked, and thus would give herself away without realizing it until it was too late.**

 **To randomplotbunny, Oh Sif won't have much peace for the longest time. After all so many are angry with her and thus won't let her live it down. Not to mention she lost her engagement to Thor, a shame she now has to carry with her forever. Over time we will show what else is being done to her, however, due to complaints that our 'Sif bashing' has gotten stale, we are stepping back from her and moving on with the story. But thank you for the ideas.**

 **To serenityselena, Yes Lady Fate has done much to Harry in his short lifetime. However, for all the bad she's done to him there has also been good. After all, had he not been running from Dudley and his friends, Harry might not have met his grandfather on his mother's side, thus he would still be suffering with the Dursleys. As for Sif, well, for many Asgardians change is not something they are used to or embrace too quickly. She feels that things are changing both too fast as well as in the wrong way. So she wants to put an end to it. As for if she poisons other with her beliefs, well how many do you think would truly speak out against their king?**

 **To JannaKalderash, Fandral really doesn't have much in the brains department, and he tends to side more with Sif's line of thinking then not. Harry might have been tormented by those demons, but now he has people who can pull him back from that darkness, people who love him no matter what. I doubt many of the Aesir still remember just how far back their real ancestry goes. Something like that has most likely been lost to time. Right now we have to take a step back from Sif bashing, mainly due to comments about it being stale and we are now focusing on moving the story further. After all, while Harry will have a longer life span then normal humans, he can't stay 5 forever.**

 **To Althalus57, Maybe Darcy could take a permanent marker to her head the next time Sif loses all her hair. After all, that does sound like something Darcy would do. In regards to Loki using a potion/spell to discover just where the Jotunn blood came into his family, well Loki doesn't care right now. He's accepted what Odin has said to be, at least in some part true as he knows very little regarding Jotunns and would rather spend his time assuring Harry that he is loved and wanted, no matter what blood runs in his veins. Sirius's trial will be done in a flashback, as we have jumped a few years into the future to get the story moving along, same with any punishment of Loki's towards Sif.**

 **To Dragon Whistler, We don't want to break Sif as she is still too useful for our story, in more ways than bashing that is. However, she will be paying for some time as she has been disgraced and carries the shame of her lost engagement to Thor. As stated above, Loki at this point doesn't care about where the Jotunn came in as he's more focused on Harry and making sure Harry knows that he's loved and wanted no matter what happens. Though, the truth will come out sooner rather than later. That's all we'll say on the matter.**

 **To wildtrance, You will be even more pissed when the events of Thor happens, as she will have a major hand in that!**

 **To FANactic Writer, glad you feel so strongly about our story, lol, Sif, has always been portrayed as looking down on Midgardians, in fact, she even alludes to as much in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 1 for the ps2 I believe. Not sure how many of our followers on FanFiction have played that game, or on AO3 have played that game, but it was a good game though. Encounters with Deadpool in that game were good, try looking up encounters between Deadpool and the Ancient One in that game, he calls him 'Grampy', lol**

 **To jeanette9a, sorry it had that strong a reaction for you, but, well, you have to admit Sif is a very hateable character, it would make sense that she would hate anything that seeks to upset her 'normal Asgard' routine, and Harry, Loki, and Freya, along with Harry's friends, having been doing that, it was only a matter of time till she lashed out, and that is how she chose to do so.**

 **To cariangelus, this is a good question, I am glad that someone finally asked it, YES, its permanent, Harry can cover it up using spells or makeup, but, it will always be a part of him as it's a part of his heritage that awoke under stressful environmental conditions, you could, quite accurately, consider it equivalent to activating a mutant gene. The subject is under stress, which puts a strain on their body, causing it to undergo a change and activate their power, in Harry's case though, that power is not an x gene, which me and Oracle have discussed it, and Harry will NOT be a mutant, but, anyway, Harry's heritage activated, and now, his frost giant heritage is out there for all to see, unless he hides it under a spell so others do not question his unusual appearance.**

 **To sarahpotter42, It should appease you to know that at least me, Ogre, was crying when we created the scene cause, we could feel for the characters in our story, and to put Harry through that, was very hard, but, we wanted to return to the root genre of the story by having a hurt/comfort moment. It also allowed us to reveal some of the reasons why Harry's friends are orphans, and why they are looked down upon in Asgard by most Asgardians, well, before Harry came along and allowed people to see them as people who deserve respect, lol**

 **On AO3:**

 **To DarkInuFan, he didn't say Loki raped a Midgardian, he is saying that the parents of Harry's cover story, since they keeping Loki having a grandchild secret, were of mixed blood, and thus trying to explain how Harry could have Frost Giant blood. This explanation is as much for Sif to stop poking around, as for those of Asgard to not try and blame Harry for being of mixed blood. Also, the way we have it planned is, Sif is going to largely be responsible for making Loki hate his jotunn blood, and himself by extension. I will say no more! :P**

 **To CaseLC, Yes, we know it was very quick and seemed to leave a lot of loose ends. We will see about going over such details as consolations for the families of Umbridge's victims. Loki didn't stop supporting Amelia's investigations after the trial. No, he did go back and forth between Asgard and Midgard to help her when he could, alongside visiting Darcy that is. However we couldn't keep the trial going for as long as it would be needed to go over so much detail. Also we wanted to keep somethings out for use in later flashbacks. We are glad to hear that you enjoyed the hot sauce dinner as well as how Darcy took care of the kidnappers. Those were fun scenes to write.**

 **Now that that is finally over with, we hope you enjoyed the chapter, and we will see you next time on Loki's Family, chapter 16!**


	16. A Look into Things on Asgard

**AN: It seems we missed something in our grammar checking of the last chapter, Sif didn't care for the ancient languages of Midgard, yes she speaks the common tongue, that all of Asgard uses, but, that's not the same as sitting down, and learning all the different languages of the ancient world. Also she doesn't understand slang or rarely used terms.**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

While Harry left for Hogwarts, things on Asgard had changed a lot over the last six years. Thanks to Harry, Loki, Freya, and, indirectly, Darcy back on Midgard, Asgard had, gradually, accepted change. The citizens were happier, some even sang little self-made tunes to themselves as they did their work, many of the younger generations of Asgardians happily talked about how their respective trainings were going while others debated the pros and cons of magic in combat and everyday society, while more were leaning towards learning some magic, all of them were still a bit intimidated by the thought of learning magic from either Loki or Freya.

The ball that Freya and Harry had convinced Odin to throw had been such a success that it had been held every year since then, and became a new annual event that everyone looked forward to with great eagerness, inspiring tailors to make new clothes and designs, bards made new music using the music they had heard during the two parts of the ball for different and new music. Tales were spun about some of the people who danced, while others spoke of finding their love in a fantastical tale, earning them a smack to the back of their heads from their significant other. At the same time, the children and teens were thinking of the upcoming dance each year, and who they would ask to go with them. Needless to say, as bad as Odin felt about changes, he had to agree that the people of Asgard, did, indeed, seem to be happier for it.

Sif on the other hand, however, was slowly losing her mind, so many changes; kids having fun instead of training, Asgardians having dances and listening to music outside of festivals or celebrations, and more and more people accepting the half breed, all of this combined served to greatly annoy her. However, she did have a reprieve in that, apparently the little cretin was away on Midgard attending some school for magic. 'At least he had the smarts to take that 'beast' with him,' she thought to herself, referring to the 'pet'/'familiar', that Harry had acquired roughly three years previously.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Flash back 3 years earlier~**

In Asgard's past, there had been warriors who were, in short, big game hunters, or at least challenge seekers, and some had encountered a beast in the far southern hemisphere of Midgard that had long fangs and was feline in species, being the thrill seekers they were, they transplanted some to Asgard. Since then, they had become a native species of Asgard, quickly finding their niche to survive.

Harry had slipped away from his studies one afternoon, wanting to take a break but not sure how to go about asking Loki for one. So, while Loki was busy talking to someone outside the room they were using that day for studies, Harry had slipped out the window and ran as fast as he could before Loki would return and find him gone. He headed right for the nearby forest, wanting to buy himself some time before someone would track him down. Sure, he knew the forest could be dangerous for someone his age and skill level, especially alone like he was, but as long as he stayed close to the edge he should be alright.

Walking along the edge of the forest, Harry had enjoyed the warmth of the day and the fresh air. Knowing that at any moment a guard, or Loki, or even Thor, could show up to take him back to his studies. Harry wondered for a moment what his friends were doing at that time. Volstagg had taken them for training while Loki insisted that Harry needed to focus today on learning his princely duties for the future. Loki had assured Harry that his friends would learn the ways of the royal court as well; however, as his friends were training to be his future body guards, they did need to learn more about combat and defense at this point of their lives. Seemed Loki was thinking about revealing Harry's royal blood to the people of Asgard soon, but not for some years to come just yet. "I want you to at least be closer to manhood before this happens," Loki had told him.

A soft mew broke Harry out of his thoughts and Harry looked for the source of the sound. He knew the sound was a cat of some sort, and he had grown to love cats over the years. However Loki had been very against getting Harry a cat when he'd brought it up, saying it wasn't the right time for Harry to have a pet, or something along the lines of a cat not being a very princely pet. Harry also knew that the forest was no place for a cat, as there are many beasts that would love to prey on any helpless cats around. Spotting movement in a bush a little further in, Harry walked over to the bush and peered through the leaves. Inside was a very tiny kitten with two long fangs looking up at him, meowing softly as it lifted its paw up towards Harry.

Harry's eyes widened for a moment and he couldn't help but gasp out "KITTY!" before he scooped up the little ball of fur. Harry frowned when he noticed that his fingers were brushing the kitten's ribs far too easily for his liking. Looking the kitten over, Harry noticed it was very skinny and dirty. This, combined with its small size, suggested to Harry that it was an abandoned runt of its family, which was something he could relate to. Getting a good hold on the kitten, Harry ran from the forest to the training grounds where he knew his friends would be. He wanted to share it with them and knew that Volstagg wouldn't say anything if he spotted the kitten, and even if he did question them, Harry could tell him he was taking it to someone else and just wanted to show his friends first.

What Harry didn't know was that what he had found was a baby sabre-toothed tiger, and while yes it was the runt of its litter, it was still the kit of a beast that many in Asgard feared, yet didn't know, or had forgotten, the origins of. After all, not just any warrior of Asgard could take on a fully grown sabre-toothed tiger.

When Runa and Godiva saw the little kit in Harry's arms they had gone gaga over him, cooing and petting the little ball of fur like it was a baby, even though, technically, it was a baby. Ari however, knowing that Harry had planned to keep the little fur ball however quickly pointed out the problem.

"There's no way Prince Loki's going to let you keep it," Ari reminded him pointedly.

"I'll keep him hidden then, he's just a kitten after all, and how hard can it be to hide him?" Harry shrugged.

"What are you gonna call him?" Godiva asked.

Harry thought on a name before smiling to himself, "His name is going to be Von!" he said happily.

"Aw, Von's a cute name for him," Runa cooed as she scratched the kit under his chin. She giggled when the little kit started purring.

"Harry, shouldn't you get back to your room? _Before_ Prince Loki finds you with a kitten in your arms that you clearly plan to keep?" Jarl asked pointedly, reminding Harry that if he didn't get back to his studies, Loki would find out about the kit before Harry had a chance to hide the kit, and Harry's plan would be for nothing.

"Ah that's right! I have to get back and get Von fed before I get back to my lesson!" Harry exclaimed before he quickly ran from the training grounds, shouting back a quick, "I'll see you later!" as he tried to make it to his room, the kitchen, back to his room, and then back to his classroom before anyone could catch him in the act.

It had taken a year for Loki to realise that Harry had a kitten, at least as far as Harry knew of course. However the truth was, Loki had found out about the kitten four months after Harry found it and recognized it for what it was. But despite what Harry thought, Loki was alright with the kitten, he could see that a bond was forming between Harry and the kitten, one that would only grow stronger as the kitten and Harry both grew together. So, Loki tried to drop hints that it was alright for Harry to have the kitten. However it took Harry eight more months to work out what Loki was saying and come forward with the kitten, Von, and by that point, Von had gained plenty of weight under Harry's care, something Loki was proud of Harry for. Clearly Harry had taken great care of Von while keeping him hidden from Loki.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Present day~**

The beast made it impossible for Sif to try anything to prove the half breed the monster he really is. It would hiss and make a fuss whenever she got too close to Harry, alerting everyone she was lurking nearby. The noise it would make would never fail to draw the attention of guards and anyone else close by, causing Sif to have to run away before she would be spotted watching Harry. Why the Allfather would allow such a beast to remain in the palace was beyond her. That beast should be hunted down and killed, just like that half breed who owned it.

However both the half breed and beast are away from Asgard, and will be for some time, thus allowing Sif to try to save Asgard from itself. And with Thor's upcoming coronation, Asgard would soon have a new king, and, if she could get Thor to see reason, then that half breed monster's days would be numbered. However this would not happen so long as Thor and Loki remained on such good terms with one another. She would have to find a way to create a rift between the two. The one thing she had going for her, was that Loki appeared to be trying to cast doubts on Thor's worthiness of the throne. Claiming that Thor was, and is, still not ready for it. As if someone as cowardly as Loki could understand just what it takes to rule Asgard. Granted, without Sif around Thor as much, what with her not being able to get close to him as much, Thor and Loki were getting along better than ever before, with Thor even going so far as to start to dabble in spells, well, basic ones at least, and mostly for first aid, simple stuff really. The fact that Thor was now using and learning magic outraged her almost even more than anything else that had happened, 'Thor is a warrior! One of Asgard's greatest! And yet Loki is corrupting him!' she would think to herself. Thankfully no one was paying Loki's claims any heed. Though Sif knew that Loki would not let this go, and that Loki would try to prove it, as he so often did in the past. All Sif would have to do, is wait for Loki to try to prove Thor unworthy, and once that backfires on him, Sif just had to wait for Loki to try again, for she knew Loki would act quickly, in a way that would go so wrong for him and yet so right for her...and her plans. Sure, Thor might end up punished for whatever Loki drags him into, but Thor would be forgiven, while Loki would be punished and thus lose his sway with Asgard, at least in some way.

And when all this happens, Sif would make sure to be there to comfort Thor, thus getting back in his good graces, and in time take her rightful place alongside him on the throne. Then it would only be a matter of time before the half breed and his beast of a pet would be gotten rid of, and the likes of Loki and Freya would be dealt with as they should have been long ago. Sif just had to wait and let Loki make the mistakes she knew he would. In the meantime however, Sif made sure to be as supportive towards Thor as she could be, wanting to make sure that she can, at the least, be there for when Loki makes his move and thus allow her to be there when Loki has to quickly try again. It wouldn't be easy, and she would have to swallow a lot of her pride, but it would all be worth it in the end when Loki falls from grace and everyone sees that she was right all along, even though no one believed her. She would be hailed a hero again for seeing the truth about Loki's apprentice, for seeing him for what he is. That was what kept her going these days, preparing for what she knew was to come.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

The Warrior Three, was not so much a 'group of three' anymore so much as a duo, with Fandral slowly drifting between being friends with Thor, and trying to keep Sif from causing trouble, something which did not escape the notice of the other two.

"Why do you think he still bothers with her?" Volstagg asked Hogun 'The Not So Grim These Days', as Harry and his friends often called Hogun, one afternoon when the two had spotted Fandral walking with Sif. "She is, as Prince Harry says, 'a lost cause'."

Hogun shook his head, "Fandral has always been interested in Sif, even when he knew she cared little for him. Perhaps he believes that, now that her engagement to Thor is no longer in the way, he has a chance at her hand, or at the very least her bed…" Hogun offered as explanation, smiling at how if Fandral did try anything, Sif would probably castrate him for the attempt.

Volstagg chuckled a little, "Yes that could be it, though I doubt he would like what he finds in her chambers," He joked, thinking back to the last time he'd had to walk past her room. The stink was still there, and had only grown worse over the years. It was a wonder Sif hadn't changed rooms yet, though he chalked it up to stubbornness and pride on her part.

The corners of Hogun's mouth twitched at the mention of Sif's room. Freya had let him in on what Ari and Jarl had done during the first ball, as well as how, during every successive ball, the two would return to Sif's chambers to put fresh dung in Sif's bed, so that the stink would never fade. "Where is Thor today? Is he not training with us?"

Volstagg smiled brightly at that, "I heard he is helping the queen with the young Princess! Seems she is not too pleased that Prince Harry has gone away for schooling. You know what a handful the Princess can be when she is upset," he grinned, thinking of how much she was like a combination of Thor and Loki combined.

Hogun smirked at that, "She can be as bad as Thor sometimes. Clearly she takes after her eldest brother, at least in strength."

Hogun nodded, "Though she clearly takes after Loki, with a sharp mind, and tongue, preferring to pull pranks with Harry and his friends then to train in the yard with the other warriors!" he smirked, remembering the time that, the princess, Harry, and his friends, had used something called a 'whoopee cushion' on Odin's throne, though it had been enhanced with magic to be louder apparently, where they had gotten it, no one in Asgard knew, but Odin had been deeply embarrassed until Frigga had discovered the toy.

The two laughed at that, remembering how Thor had been in his youth when displeased. Both could only imagine what Thor was going through right now with his little sister.

"Perhaps we should check on Thor?" Volstagg asked eagerly, really he just wanted to see if Thor was being forced to play dress up again. The first time they had walked in on Thor and his sister playing was to find Thor in the most ghastly pink dress either had ever seen while she brushed his hair. It was a sight neither of them could forget, and would bring up with Thor only when they knew they could get away with it. Dress up was something that Freya seemed to have taught the Princess, as well as provided enchanted dresses that would grow or shrink depending on who was to wear them. Something that both Volstagg and Hogun were sure Freya had done to torment Thor specifically, though Loki was occasionally roped into to play Tea Party by the Princess. Which was much to Loki's shame, as Freya would often 'stop by' Thorina's room, and take pictures of Thorina playing with her brothers, and to better immortalise the moment, she used that nifty potion that Midgardian magic users invented that makes photos move.

"We should, as his friends we should see if he needs our help with Princess Thorina," Hogun nodded sagely, trying not to let his hope for Thor to be in an embarrassing position again show.

The two headed for the Princess's chambers, both wondering just how Thor was helping to sooth little Thorina while also hoping for something they could laugh about for many years to come, which was something else that had changed, Hogun smiled more these days. Though, the two did wonder where Loki was in all of this, as he adored his little sister, and had spoiled her greatly as much as he could. Yet these last few days, the two warriors had seen little of him, even less so after he returned from Midgard when he dropped Harry and his friends off for his schooling at some magical mortal school. Though the two chalked it up to Loki readying himself for the day that Thor takes the throne. Yes they knew Loki had been telling people that Thor isn't ready, that there is still much Thor needs to learn, however they were sure Loki was worried over nothing. Perhaps the old Thor wasn't, the one from before Prince Harry came to Asgard, was unready for the throne and lacking in important lessons a king needs, but the Thor they knew these days was a far cry different from the Thor of back then. They were certain that Loki would see this in time, just as they had.

As they walked, Hogun turned to Volstagg, "Speaking of Prince Harry, have you noticed Godiva has become more...'tomboyish', I believe Freya called it?" he said questioningly, it was not a term he used much, but was finding himself using more often as many girls and women of Asgard had begun to put their brothers and men respectively in their place on certain matters.

Volstagg snorted, "Tis not just her, my own daughters have grown more so too from hanging out with that lot, and so has Princess Thorina," he replied, "I still say that little Gunnhild has grown a crush on Prince Harry by the way!" he added with a smirk, knowing that him and Hogun often debated whether the little spitfire that Volstagg's daughter had become really had a crush on the prince or not.

Hogun snorted with amusement, "Keep dreaming Volstagg, she may be pretty, but Harry hasn't noticed girls in 'that way', yet, he is not like Prince Loki, when he was Harry's age," he pointed out, and it was true, at that age, Loki would often turn his head at beautiful maidens, thinking up ways of charming them with his silver tongue in those days.

"You say that now, but there is a chance he merely does not show his interest as easily as Loki did at that age. He could be biding his time for now. I did the same in my youth after all," Volstagg brushed off.

Hogun raised a brow at that, "As I recall, you married the first woman who said yes," he said, "And didn't you meet her at that tavern in the town square?" he asked smugly, his own little joke with Volstagg about how Volstagg had slowly, over the recent years, given up on his intense drinking and eating slowly.

Volstagg waved his hand a little, "Details my friend, details. The point is I did not chase after women like a love struck pup. I waited for the right moment to strike, and have been happy with my choice, young Harry might be the same way. Waiting for the right woman to show herself to him and then, when the time is right, he will act."

Hogun gave a nod to that, as it was a possibility. Though at the same time, Hogun was certain Harry saw Gunnhild as nothing more than a friend, just as she saw Harry as no more than a friend. "Time will tell what he does, and whom he takes as his bride," Hogun said, ending the subject with that as they reached Thorina's chambers. Standing outside the door, they could clearly hear the young Princess giggling in delight at something inside the room. "Seems the Princess is in good spirits now," Hogun said with a grin.

"Should we knock first?" Volstagg questioned with a smirk before they both heard someone making attempts at growls coming from inside the room. Volstagg gave Hogun a quick glance before opening the door wide enough for both of them to see inside at the same time.

And what a sight they found waiting for them. There was Thorina, a stuffed toy in one hand giggling as she played tug-o-war with Thor, who was dressed in a dog suit. Thor was on all fours with the other half of the toy in his mouth pulling the toy away from his little sister. And to the delight of both men, there was a collar around Thor's neck with a small tag that Hogun could just make out the word 'Foo Foo' on.

Volstagg and Hogun tried their hardest, they really did, but neither man could contain their laughter at seeing their long-time friend, and future king of Asgard, dressed as a dog and acting like one. Both Volstagg and Hogun had to hold themselves up with the doors and they laughed so hard their sides began to hurt.

Inside the room Thor, having spotted his friends after they started laughing blushed a little in embarrassment, but did not drop the toy from his mouth or move to stand, after all, he didn't want Thorina to get upset again. Mostly because Freya had talked her into using a spray bottle full of water 'every time the dog misbehaves'. Thor would get Freya back for this, this he vowed.

Volstagg managed to eventually get his laughter under control and smiled at Thor, who was glaring at the both of them while not breaking character. "It's good to see the Princess smiling again," Volstagg said with a grin.

Hogun, slowly getting over his laughing fit nodded in agreement. "You have done well to cheer her up, as a good older brother should," he added with a smirk.

Thor continued to glare at his two friends, knowing he won't be hearing the end of this incident anytime soon. He wouldn't put it past Freya to have planned for this to happen. Still, better Volstagg and Hogun, who would only tease him in private, rather than Loki, who would most likely make him bark like a dog for the rest of the month if he caught Thor dressed as a dog, though Loki hadn't been see much the last few days as far as he knew. Yes he'd heard how Loki felt he wasn't ready for the throne, and privately Thor had wondered if maybe Loki was right. But the assurances of the people of Asgard, and his friends and family, made him feel that Loki's worries were unfounded. Mind you, if the kingdom could see their future king now, it might just change their minds about him quickly.

Thorina, however, decided that Thor was not paying attention, and there was the fact he was glaring at his friends, causing her to proceed to squirt him with the spray several times, taking him by surprize from the unexpected wet coldness.

The way Thor jump and cried out in surprise caused both men to start laughing again, this time they both ended up on the floor holding their sides. This would be something they would be teasing Thor about for years to come indeed.

Thor, having dropped the toy when his sister sprayed him sighed. "May I please take this off now? I promise we can play something else later!" He begged Thorina.

Thorina frowned in thought before grinning, "Only if we play house later and you're the baby!" she said excitedly with a grin, while the two warriors watching had differing reactions, Volstagg had to bite his tongue from laughing, while Hogun snorted and had to cover his mouth from busting out a bark of laughter.

Thor quietly groaned, this truly was not a good day for him to be caught playing with his sister. Getting to his feet he sighed, "Alright, later we will play that." He then glared at his friends, "Do not breath a word of this to anyone!" he hissed, before he left to take off the dog suit

Thorina suddenly turned her eyes on Volstagg, who, as soon as he realised the princess was looking at him gulped in fear, "Uh, y-yes Princess?" he asked in obvious fear, Thorina had quickly gotten a reputation for using puppy dog eyes to get things when she really wanted something.

Thorina suddenly put on the puppy dog eyes and looked straight into Volstagg's face, "C-could you p-please get me some more of that 'chocolate' that Harry got for Frigga?" she asked, putting on a bit of a stutter to make it more convincing. Volstagg gulped, ever since Harry had brought back something called chocolate to Asgard, women of Asgard were known to go a bit...crazy...for it.

Volstagg looked to Hogun for help, however he found Hogun was looking anywhere but at him, causing him to give Hogun a traitorous glare. "I do not know if the queen still has any!" he tried to proclaim hoping she would give up. When he noticed Thorina was about to start crying he quickly said, "However I believe I can find you some, Hogun and I will see to it!" Now it was Hogun's turn to shoot Volstagg a traitorous glare while Volstagg gave him a smug, triumphant grin in reply. Not wanting to give the Princess a chance to ask something else, something that might truly give rise to some problems for them, Volstagg dragged Hogun away from the room and down the hall.

"What do you plan to do now? Will you truly ask the queen for some of her chocolate?" Hogun questioned Volstagg seriously.

"The queen would most likely try to take my head off if I asked for some of her's. There must be someone in Asgard who both has and will give us some for the Princess, or someone who knows how to make it!" Volstagg answered hopefully.

Hogun sighed, the only person who would probably know would be... he suddenly turned to Volstagg, "Volstagg, wheres Freya right now?" he asked so seriously that he took Volstagg by surprize.

"I do not know, perhaps she's in her chambers?" Volstagg replied questioningly before he then clued into what Hogun was suggesting, "Yes! As she has spent so much time on Midgard and in the other realms, she must know how to make chocolate! We must find her!" Volstagg exclaimed with some sense of hope, and then took off down the hall towards Freya's chambers with Hogun behind him.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

When Volstagg and Hogun entered her chamber, Freya wasn't sure just what they wanted. At least until they told her just what they were after.

"Lady Freya. Do you, in your all-knowing wisdom, know how to make chocolate?" Volstagg asked with such desperation that Freya was almost taken back in surprise.

Freya blinked in surprise for a moment before chuckling softly to herself. "I know the women of Asgard overly love the stuff, but don't tell me that your wife is threatening to unman you if you don't bring her some!" She joked.

"It's not for my wife, Lady Freya, it's for the Princess..." Volstagg told her with resignation in his voice.

Freya gave him a look of pity when she heard that, "Ah, well, she is almost as bad as an angry wife," Freya joked before she stood from her chair, setting aside the book she'd been looking through, "Well, I guess I could help you with this little quest the Princess has set you on," she said.

Volstagg gave a sigh of relief when he heard that, "Thank you Lady Freya," Failure was not an option for them. Thorina would never forgive them if they didn't bring her what she asked, and she was not someone one wanted to disappoint. She could have a temper that would rival Thor's when she wanted to.

"Come along boys, let's get to the kitchen and I shall try to teach you how to make chocolate for our beloved little Princess Thorina," She then led the men out of her chambers and towards the kitchen.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~A few days later~**

Ever since that incident with Volstagg and Hogun, many Asgardians paid Freya well for the ingredients to make chocolate, and the women of Asgard were happy to know they could make their own chocolate instead of having to rely on a supply.

Sif was, in her mind, of two minds when it came to chocolate, on the one hand, she did like it, she _really_ did, on the other, it came from Midgard, and thus, was not Asgardian, and therefore, it did not belong on Asgard. In regards to Thorina, Sif could never help in her training, or use Thorina to get back in Thor's good graces. Not only was the young Princess wrapped around the half breed's finger, but Freya had made sure to teach Thorina to not trust her. Freya taught Thorina to shout and scream until people would come to see what was wrong with the Princess. Why Freya had taught the Princess to scream things like 'rape' whenever she was alone with Sif, or scream that Sif was trying to take her away, Sif could only imagine was to make things harder for her.

Needless to say, Sif had quickly gone from liking the new princess, to cursing her existence, she couldn't use the princess to get closer to Thor, and Thorina would often go out of her way to cause trouble if she knew Sif was in the area.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Back at Hogwarts~**

Harry and his friends, while not impressed with the Great Hall itself, they were impressed by the ceiling though, with Runa vowing for ways to recreate the effect in Asgard with runes for the royal palace.

As they were led into the Great Hall, the other kids stared in awe of the ceiling and seeing the thousands of candles providing massive amounts of illumination for the room. When they reached the head of the hall, they stopped as Flitwick pulled out a piece of parchment, a stool with three legs, and an old, raggedy hat. He placed the stool down, put the hat on the stool, and cleared his throat, "When I call your name, you will come up here, try on the hat, and it will sort you, once it has, you will take it off, put it back on the stool, and head to your respective house table, understood?" his words caused laughter from many of the older students, and nods of the head from the new first years.

While this was happening, many of the teachers, who knew which one he was, were eyeing Harry's looks with different reactions. A particularly greasy hair wizard, was glaring at the boy, though he did not recognise him for Harry Potter, he was glaring at him for his 'ostentatious' hair style, his choice of makeup, and his overall demeanor. Flitwick quite approved of Harry's look, after all, it was quite unique by Hogwarts standards, and there was nothing wrong with being unique, at least in Flitwick's opinion anyway. Minerva was sighing mentally when she saw how Harry looked, she had seen it during their meeting, but, even still, it was no less a surprise to see he was still 'rocking the look' as a certain 7th year Hufflepuff was so often of saying, though, with how outrageous Harry's hair colour was, the girl was sure to take notice of the boy. Pomona Sprout, who had been briefed like the other head of houses, minus Snape, by McGonagall on what to look for, smiled, and thought like McGonagall, that a certain 7th year was going to make a friend out of Harry, simply cause of his hair, if for no other reason that is, Pomona also really hoped he ended up in her house.

As Flitwick went through the list, it seemed that, they were not going in any alphabetical order, but going down a list one by one.

"Granger, Hermione!" he shouted, causing said girl to run up the stairs and put the hat on. It sat there, motionless for several minutes before a brim opened and it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" and she took off the hat and ran to the table with the people with blue and gold as their house colours.

"Longbottom, Neville!" Flitwick shouted next.

When Neville put the hat on, it sat on his head for far longer than Hermione. People were eventually beginning to wonder if the hat was defective, or if Neville really was a squib or not, when, finally, the hat's brim opened once more and shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Neville was so relieved that he accidentally ran towards the table with the hat still on, as a result, he had to go back, blushing the entire way, and place the hat on the stool before returning to the table.

As the number of students waiting to be sorted dwindled, several names of note and where they went included, Susan Bones going to Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson to Slytherin, Ronald Wealsey ended up in Gryffindor, though the hat had sat on his head for a while before shouting a house name. Other names of note were Seamus Finnigan, who also went to Gryffindor and gave Ron a high five and a grin. There was also Daphne Greengrass who, surprisingly, ended up in Ravenclaw, along with Tracy Davies and Blaise Zabini, it seemed many were surprized when those three ended up in the house of the Raven.

Finally it came, "Potter, Harry!" Flitwick called loudly, immediately all noise in the hall went quiet, and Dumbledore, who was sitting proudly up at the teachers table leaned in, curious to see where his wayward puppet would end up. What Dumbledore saw however walking towards the sorting hat horrified him. 'That cannot be Harry Potter! What have they done to him?!' He thought as he took in the appearance of the very pawn he still had hopes of using. Taking in Harry's dyed hair, the make up around his eyes, the fact that he was healthy, all of these things hinted at the nightmare it would be to try to get Harry back on the path that Dumbledore wanted/needed him on. He would have to work extra hard to earn the boy's trust now and, with luck, devotion to the Greater Good that everyone around him seems unable to see. However there was some good that might come of Harry's health and that was he would be a stronger pawn then an abused and starved child. 'Perhaps Asgard has helped me after all...' Dumbledore thought to himself as he tried to catch the eye of Harry, only for Harry to avoid any and all eye contact with him. If this was because he was shielding himself from any tricks of Dumbledore's or just a matter of hating him, Dumbledore couldn't tell, at least he was head of Gryffindor as a teacher, so if Harry ended up in Gryffindor like he _should_ , then Dumbledore could use his position as a head of house to get close to the boy.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

 **AN: WILD EVIL CLIFFY APPEARED! :P So, we have begun to set things up for the events of Thor, while also setting up Harry's first year at Hoggywarts :P**

 **Also, we would like to hear, which house, do you THINK, Harry is most likely to end up in, and why, please tell us your choices and reasons in the review/comment section, or message Ogremen or Oracle directly if you feel more comfortable with that option, anyway, onto review responses!**

 **Ogremen: Also, as a final note, about why Harry named the sabretooth kit Von, I found a site that seems to have explainations of old Norse words, and, as such, after going through some words, I found this:**

 **Old Norse**

 **ōn = 'expectation', 'hunting-ground', 'trap' [1]**

 **ván = 'hope', 'expectation', 'prospect' [2] [3]**

 **vān = 'expectation', 'hunting-ground', 'trap' [1]**

 **von = 'hope', 'expectation' [3]**

 **vón = 'hope', 'expectation'**

 **Ogremen: Hopefully this explains why we chose Von as the kit's name, you can also expect to see Von causing trouble around Hogwarts, lol**

 **Fanfiction Review:**

 **To Sakura Lisel, Darcy did bring out the taser and held it up to him in defence of Harry, even going so far as telling him he was close enough before demanding answers when Hagrid got too close to Harry and herself for comfort. As for Harry being given seemingly no choice in the matter of going to Hogwarts, Loki had been telling him about the school he'd be sending Harry to for a while before the meeting with Hagrid. So Harry had lots of time to voice his displeasure about the idea well before the day he had to go. They also did wait for Loki to get there before Harry would go with Hagrid for this meeting. And Loki, being the good grandfather that he is did make sure to iron out some details and rules for when Harry starts school. Having Darcy just flat out taze Hagrid wouldn't have helped anything. Also, there's Jane to think about. She knows nothing about the magical world or even just who Darcy's father is at this point in time. All Jane knows, is that Darcy's father is named Loki, and that he has a grandson named Harry.**

 **To Oirasse, Draco will be different from how he is in canon. We won't spoil anything for you or our other readers. But being raised more by his mother, as Amelia did find enough to arrest Draco's father on, has had an effect on Draco. You will see in the future chapters that he is a much more calm type who thinks before he acts. But other than that I will say no more.**

 **To Althalus57, firstly, we meant ancient languages, consider not saying ANCIENT as a oopsy on our part, lol, Sif also doesn't understand slang, as the slang that Harry and his friends use, as well as Freya for the most part, is more recent stuff, that she would never know, secondly to quote Draken, who did the part with the weapons for the most part, 'eagle head pommel,' are 'just a traditional pommel for those weapons', and thirdly, we hope that your satisfied with where Ron 'barely' ended up, and where Hermione ended up, lol and now, this is for those who think Hermione is going to be Harry's brain, no, she is not going to be the 'one with the answers' for Harry, so before anyone comments on that, READ THIS REVIEW RESPONSE! =w=**

 **To Otsutsuki no Yami, I hope our talk helped to ease your mind regarding what's happening in the story. I know we cleared the air about your misreading of Ron's part in the last chapter, but for those who are reading this I will explain. Ron is not, nor will he EVER be a friend of Harry's. He has no chance as he has already proven to Harry that he does not care for the thoughts and feelings of others, and would even use others for his own benefit. As for Hermione, too many people, when she comes into their story, seems to use her as the know all person that Harry, and others count too strongly are. Even when the Harry in the story is street smart, he suddenly just goes dumb after meeting her. Our Hermione will NEVER be the 'All Knowing Hermione' that many others portray her as. Even JK did this in canon, making Hermione seemingly know more about the Wizarding world then even the pure bloods who had lived their whole lives in the Wizarding world. We are not going to let that happen with our story. Hermione will be a smart friend, but Harry will either learn the answers himself or rely more on his Asgardian friends for help in finding them. There may come a time when we do let Hermione help out, but her part in that aid will NOT be that big nor will she truly be the one to find all the answers for him. She might find clues but that's about it. I hope this sooths all fears regarding Hermione's place in the story/with Harry.**

 **To ILoveGeorgeEads, Thank you for explaining what you meant when I, Oracle messaged you about what you meant.**

 **To myown262, Tada! lol The events of Thor are just beginning in our story, and we shall be flipping back and forth between what's happening with Harry and what is happening with Thor and Loki. We hope you enjoy what we do with the events of Thor and later on the events of Avengers.**

 **To Dan, I'm afraid Luna will not be related to Harry. It is an interesting idea but an idea we are toying with for Luna requires that she not be a member of Harry's family tree. I will say no more as I might have said too much already. ;p Ogre: indeed =w=**

 **To sarahpotter42, Dumbles is old, it's only a matter of time till his brain has a brain fart and he does something stupid that costs him greatly, but he still has a part to play, even an old sack of prunes like him, lol**

 **On AO3**

 **To CaseLC, Hagrid is a good guy, the only problem with him is that he is too trusting of others. We weren't going to turn that big teddy bear into a monster. No way! His care for Harry was real. Unlike Dumbles who clearly knew about Harry's home life yet did nothing to help him.**

 **To kuyami98, Well we couldn't leave out Neville and Hermione as Harry's friends, though Hermione's role, as stated in Otsutsuki's review responce will be greatly different from the role she had in canon.**

 **To KaelynCuin, Snape has been disgussed and we are going to have him straighten up a bit. However there will be slip ups that Loki will have to have a little 'chat' with him about. You must remember, most of Snape's hatrad of Harry had to do with Harry being so much like his father and reminding Snape of, not other the hell James Potter put him through, but also how Snape lost the woman he loved to James. Yes it was Snape's own fault he lost her but he still holds it against James.**

 **To diabolicArbitor** **, We agree that Loki is shown evil far too often. People tend to forget that he is a father and before he went evil he was a loving family member in the house of Odin. Problem was he was pushed too far and had so few to try to keep him from the darkness. Too few to ground him in the light. He had his kids taken from him, his wives/lovers were almost always killed, and he was mocked for being so different from everyone else. It was only a matter of time before something made him snap. Harry however is the one piece of his family he's been allowed to keep and it has brought out his parental side, allowing for some healing of old wounds. If it will be enough to save Loki in the future, time will tell. As for Dumbles, well you just know he's going to waste no time in fucking up lol.**


	17. Just a note

**This is just a note to notify everyone that there is in fact a new chapter out but because is having some trouble at the moment it didn't send out notifications when the chapter was posted. So, this is to let all of you know that there is a new chapter out, and we hope you enjoy it.**


	18. The First Day and a Song

**AN: Well, we hope that the alerts go out this time and that Fan Fiction doesn't cause a problem like it did before. So, without further ado, enjoy chapter 17 proper!**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Last Time on Loki's Family~**

 **Finally it came, "Potter, Harry!" Flitwick called loudly, immediately all noise in the hall went quiet, and Dumbledore, who was sitting proudly up at the teachers table leaned in, curious to see where his wayward puppet would end up. What Dumbledore saw however walking towards the sorting hat horrified him. 'That cannot be Harry Potter! What have they done to him?!' He thought as he took in the appearance of the very pawn he still had hopes of using. Taking in Harry's dyed hair, the make up around his eyes, the fact that he was healthy, all of these things hinted at the nightmare it would be to try to get Harry back on the path that Dumbledore wanted/needed him on. He would have to work extra hard to earn the boy's trust now and, with luck, devotion to the Greater Good that everyone around him seems unable to see. However there was some good that might come of Harry's health and that was he would be a stronger pawn then an abused and starved child. 'Perhaps Asgard has helped me after all...' Dumbledore thought to himself as he tried to catch the eye of Harry, only for Harry to avoid any and all eye contact with him. If this was because he was shielding himself from any tricks of Dumbledore's or just a matter of hating him, Dumbledore couldn't tell, at least he was head of Gryffindor as a teacher, so if Harry ended up in Gryffindor like he _should_ , then Dumbledore could use his position as a head of house to get close to the boy.**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~And Now~**

As the sorting hat came down over his eyes, a voice began to whisper through Harry's mind, catching him by surprize. Deciding to joke with it, Harry waited for the hat to speak.

" _What an interesting mind you have Mr. Potter,_ " the hat began, " _I must say, your mind is very protected for someone your age, but, given who your grandfather is, along with his teacher, and your aunt as well, well, first aunt,_ " the hat continued.

Seeing an opportunity, Harry replied mentally with, " _Mom, is that you?"_ he thought questioningly but cheekily.

The hat sighed in Harry's mind, _"Clearly Lady Freya and your first aunt have rubbed off on you more then I think Prince Loki has realised,_ " it responded.

Harry smirked, "Gotta keep the legacy alive, right?" replied with a mental smirk.

The hat smiled, both outwardly, getting the attention of some, and sent a mental smile to Harry, " _Regardless, it is time for me sort you, as it my duty,_ " the hat countered.

As it scanned through his memories, Harry could feel it going through them, smiling as it lingered on the one where he had stood up for his friends to Sif and Odin.

The hat suddenly hmm'ed in Harry's mind, " _Yesss,_ " it said finally, ," _Plenty of courage I see, and cunning, lots of cunning, and even more intelligence and love of reading then the first two, oh my yes,_ " the hat continued, " _However,_ " the hat said with a pause, " _You are loyal, first and for most, to those who have earned it, but also to those you haven't met yet but do not have an opinion on, once they show themselves against your values, they lose your loyalty, given this fact"_ the hat paused for dramatic effect, " _Has to be..._ " suddenly it went quiet before the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted finally.

This announcement caught many by surprise. While everyone had their own ideas as to where the grandson of Loki might end up, Hufflepuff was either not on their list, or so far down it might as well not be there. But as the shock wore off, the Hufflepuff table exploded into cheers as, not only did they have the grandson of Loki in their house, but also the only known person to survive the killing curse. That last one was something that no one else could boast about.

Dumbledore's face fell like a stone when the sorting hat shouted the house name. Harry Potter, the key to all his plans, was in Sprout's house! This was horrible for him, Harry was now even more out of his reach then he had been before. Everything Dumbledore had planned to win Harry over with counted on Harry ending up in Gryffindor. Though all was not completely lost Dumbledore realized. After all, Hufflepuff was the house of the loyal, which would mean that if Dumbledore could control Harry's friends, then Harry should be easily control in turn. It would take some work but with some rethinking all might not be lost for Dumbledore and his 'Greater Good'.

McGonagall was surprised to hear Hufflepuff come from the hat on Harry's head. While she thought nothing ill of the young boy, she had thought that the grandson of Loki would be a Slytherin, or maybe a Ravenclaw. Though, as she thought about it, maybe Hufflepuff was the best place for Harry after all. He would be surrounded by people whose strength was loyalty, and thus would most likely find many friends among his housemates. And with luck those housemates would keep Harry out of mischief, after all, the grandson of the god of mischief was bound to find, or make, a great deal of it at a place like Hogwarts. At most, McGonagall hoped that having Harry in a different house from him would keep Dumbledore out of trouble. She had seen the look he'd given Harry upon learning which boy was him and she knew the trouble that could be brought to Hogwarts should Dumbledore enrage Prince Loki, trouble she didn't need or want.

Snape nearly choked on his drink when he heard Harry being named a Hufflepuff. He had expected Harry to end up in the house of his parents at most, but this? This was without a doubt the most unexpected turn of events. However, as Harry headed to his table Snape's opinion on the boy changed, even if by only a little. As far as Snape was concerned, it didn't matter what house Harry ended up in. He was still James Potter's son. And that fact angered Snape greatly, even as he tried to ignore the fact Harry was Lily's son too.

Sprout nearly jumped out of her seat in excitement at having Harry in her house. Not only was Harry royalty and famous, but he was someone who had suffered for some time and, though he'd undoubtedly gotten a great deal of love from his family once they had found him, he undoubtedly was still looking for comfort and friendship. What better place to find such things then in her own house which valued such things. Sprout was sure that Harry would find no shortage of people to call friends before long, and this pleased her greatly.

Ron frowned as he watched Harry go over to Hufflepuff rather then to Gryffindor. The boy who bested the Dark Lord should've been a Gryffindor as far as Ron was concerned, and Ron had been hoping that Harry would end up in Gryffindor so that he could wear him down over time and make Harry his friend. But no, Harry went to join those 'loyal dogs'. 'Well,' Ron thought to himself, 'If Harry Potter is going to be a lame ass Puff, then there can't be much that's 'special' about him can there?' he thought, then he realised, 'If Harry Potter is a worthless Puff, then maybe I can beat him in a wizards duel!' he thought excitedly.

Draco Malfoy watched as Harry headed over to the Hufflepuff table, taking in Harry's appearance, the way he greeted his new housemates, anything and everything that could tell Draco something about Harry Potter. It was because of Prince Loki that Draco had spent the last six years without his father, six years being trained by his mother to think before acting, amongst other things. Though Draco knew he was better off having learned from his mother rather than his father, he couldn't help but harbor some anger over it that was directed at Harry. Of course he would never act out against Prince Loki's family, not openly anyway of course. For now he would watch Harry and learn what he could. He had already learned something from the house Harry had been placed him, and that was that Harry was loyal, this was something that could be used if done right.

Pansy had all but stood up to get a good look at Harry when she'd heard his name being called. The grandson of Prince Loki at her school, she had been hoping he'd be Slytherin, reasoning to herself that, had Prince Loki attended Hogwarts, he would've been a Slytherin. What better place for someone like them? But when Hufflepuff was announced as Harry's house, she'd had to fight with herself not to scream at the hat that it was wrong. Pansy couldn't believe that 'Harry Potter' wasn't going to be in her house. She'd had all kinds of plans to get him on her side, to support the pure blood cause, but now she would just have to go through all of Hufflepuff to talk to him, because there's no way anyone in Hufflepuff would just LET a Slytherin talk to one of their own as much as she would need to. She was already making plans to have Crabbe and Goyle corner the boy for her after one of their classes later in the week once they knew what classes they had together.

As Harry took his seat, to everyone's surprize, except of course for McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout, Harry's friends robes instantly changed to match Harry's under their armor, and they went to take up positions on either side of Harry on the house table bench.

Dumbledore nearly shot to his feet in outrage. He knew of the guards Harry was bringing with him, the ones that Harry had grown up with from what he'd heard. But he had hoped they would end up in a different house to Harrys, thus allowing Harry to be more easily gotten alone. But there they were, now wearing the same house robes as Harry and having taken seats alongside of him. Dumbledore wanted to bring this up to McGonagall, to demand the four Asgardians be sorted like everyone else, but he didn't. To demand something like that right now would, A) show his wish for Harry and his guards to be apart, thus making it harder to get them apart, and B) he knew that McGonagall would just ignore the demand and claim that it was ordered by Prince Loki that they be with Harry, regardless of if it's true or not. So Dumbledore, now in a foul mood just sat back and reworked his plans yet again to take into account this new problem.

~ **w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

The sorting had ended soon after Harry's own, but the buzz was certainly about what some were calling the 'upset of the century', much to Harry and his friend's annoyance. After grabbing some food a young woman, obviously in her late teens sat down on the seat opposite Harry and smiled, "Nice to see I am not the only colourful one here," she said with a smirk. She seemed to be someone who exuded an aura of hipness. She had an unconventional sense of style in regards to her hair colour which was bubble gum pink, and an odd wardrobe. She also had dark twinkling eyes, a pale heart-shaped face, and short spiky hair. Looking at Harry, she could see he was giving her his full attention, she smirked, deciding to be flirty like normal, she asked, "See something you like?" she then smiled, "If you do, sorry, but, you gotta wait a few years at least before I can give you a shot," she finished.

Harry, who'd had a few girls nearer his age flirt with him in the past, smiled and chuckled at that. He'd been taught by Loki how to humor those girls, but this one actually got him to smile and laugh with her flirting. "Well, if I'm to wait till then, shouldn't I know who I'm waiting for?" He asked her.

The girl smirked, "Oh, you're a sharp one you are," she smiled, "Name's Tonks," she said simply, only to be interrupted by one of the other Puffs who seemed to be a bit of a smart ass. "Her real name is Nymphadora!" Tonks growled, and sent a curse at the guy under the table, causing him to yelp in shock before groaning from pain. "It's just Tonks!" Tonks said, looking back at Harry and his friends.

Harry thought on her real name and could see why she preferred Tonks, however he had a suggestion for her. "How bout I call you Nym?" He wanted her to be comfortable around him since she seemed like she'd make for a good friend, not to mention from the looks of her it seemed like she was a lot like Harry himself.

Tonks was taken by surprize, "You want to call me Nym?" she asked in surprise before she actually thought about it for a bit, and she had to admit, shortening her first name would be better than going strictly by her last name, "You know what, I'll let you do that, but only you, your friends, and anyone else I give permission to, deal?" she counter suggested.

Harry smirked, "Sounds like a good deal to me," He nodded.

The newly christened Nym, smirked, "When you hit sixteen, hit me up, I would love to show you some of London's 'night life'," she said, giving him a suggestive wink.

Harry blushed and looked down at his plate at that. While he was use to girls flirting with him back in Asgard, Nym was doing a whole different type of flirting. Next to Harry, Runa and Godiva were giving Nym impressed smirks. Ari chuckled, while Jarl shook his head.

As the meal ended, McGonagall gave her usual announcements before turning serious, "As a final announcement, I wish to inform you that, despite my objections, Hogwarts was selected to house a powerful magical object that has undergone heavy protections, it is currently housed within the castle, and is not to be searched for, should anyone stumble upon it, they will receive heavy amounts of detention, no exceptions!" she said seriously. She gave a particularly harsh glare to two red headed twins who Harry and his friend's figured had to be related to the Weasel boy, or whatever his name was, they had already started to forget the boy's real name. "With that said, everyone to bed, Prefects, please lead your houses to the common rooms, Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout has some special instructions for your house, so please wait for her to lead the way," she said as the other three houses got up to head to their common rooms.

Nym smirked, and told Harry, "Stick with me cutie, I'm a prefect, not to mention I can help keep some of the fame seekers away," she said with a smile.

"I doubt they'll be as bad as some of the ones in Asgard. And those ones don't know I'm the grandson of Loki either," Harry smirked, not believing that anyone could top the ones in Asgard trying to advance themselves through him.

Nym smirked, "We're definitely going to be friends," Nym said confidently. Before she, and the other prefects then got up as Professor Sprout walked up to them and began to lead them to the Hufflepuff common room.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

As the first years were escorted to their common rooms, Ron was thinking back to the plan that he and Dumbledore had made regarding Harry, so far it hadn't gone to plan, he, Ron, was supposed to get close to Harry, but, he had so far been rebuffed, he would keep trying though, even if he had to get some 'help' to do so.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

To the surprise of Harry and his friends they were lead to a hall next to the kitchen's entrance. Confused they just continued to follow the rest of their house as they were lead over to some large barrels, where they, along with their fellow first years were told they must tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' and warned that if the wrong lid is tapped, or the wrong rhythm is used, any intruders will be doused in vinegar and barred access.

"Not a bad security system," Runa commented to herself as Sprout showed them just how to do it.

Entering the common room once the door was opened revealed that although it seemed to be located in a basement area it was much better than that. The common room was round, earthy, low-ceilinged, welcoming, warm, and brightly lit. There were lots of yellow hangings, burnished copper, and overstuffed sofas and armchairs upholstered in yellow and black, and circular windows that provided a vista of 'rippling grass and dandelions'. There was also a large, honey coloured, wooden mantelpiece with carvings of badgers on it. This was located underneath a non-magical portrait of the house's founder, Helga Hufflepuff. The whole common room gave off a warm and welcoming feeling to it that Harry and his friends took an instant liking too.

"Oh I could get use to this," Ari commented happily, though he wasn't too sure if he liked the color scheme.

Jarl liked the look and feel of the room, it brought about a sense of peace and ease within him, something that he rarely finds back in Asgard.

Godiva wanted to run over to one of the sofas and curl up for bed, for they looked so comfy and she was sure she'll have one of them claimed as her's before long. And she'll only let her friends sit on her sofa.

Harry smiled as he told his friends, including Neville, and Susan Bones, "Its...'homey', or 'cozy' I guess you could say," he said, smiling, it made him think of Frigga and her welcoming, kind, and compassionate nature. As all the years of students in Hufflepuff gathered in the common room for Professor Sprout's announcement to her house, Nym took up a seat next to Harry.

Pamona smiled when she saw Tonks take a seat next to Harry, before she cleared her throat and began to speak, "Due to special circumstances required for Harry's protection, and at the request of him and his friends, a room was made larger for Harry and his friends, who will not be considered students, as some of you have no doubt noticed, but as Harry's bodyguards," she began, she knew there would be those who would object, "Now, now, settle down," she said as they began to get rowdy, "This is as much because the five of them are used to sharing a room, though not a bed, let me make that clear!" she said, eyeing quite a few of the girls, and some of the boys too, "This is as much for their protection, as it is about making them feel welcomed at Hogwarts," she then saw the looks Susan, Neville, and Tonks were giving Harry and his friends causing her to smirk, "Also, with some wrangling from the head mistress, other students, even from other years, would be allowed to also take up residence with the room, which would be expanded to fit more people, _provided_ ," she said, putting emphasis on the last word, "That there is no 'tom foolery' going on when no one is watching," she said, though she was smiling.

Harry seeing Tonks putting on some puppy dog eyes was able to resist for all of but ten seconds before he sighed and said, "Neville, Tonks, and Susan Bones may share our quarters," he said with a smile, he knew Tonks wouldn't let up and would, somehow, find a way to convince him eventually to let her in.

Sprout smiled, and nodded, she waved her hand and Harry and his friend's room expanded.

Tonks turned to Harry and said, pouting the whole time, "Aaaw, you could have let me beg you," she said cutely.

Harry laughed, "I am not letting you put me through your begging when that puppy eyes look of yours is bad enough," he said to her in reply.

"Easy!" Ari pretended to cough, knowing full well everyone knew he what he was really doing.

"Shut up Ari," Harry fired back playfully.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~In the dorm room~**

Nym smiled as she raced to her new room, after all, she would be bunking with the Boy Who Lived, who, coincidentally, was actually her cousin in a way. As she raced into the room, she stopped dead when she saw the last thing she expected to see, a sabre-toothed tiger sitting on the bed playing with a large ball.

Harry and his friends walked right past her, each going to their own beds, with Harry going to the one with the sabre-toothed tiger on it like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Come on Von, down," Harry shooed the sabre-toothed tiger off his bed, "I don't want to have to replace the bed the first night here. You know better than to play on the bed anyway," He scolded as the sabre-toothed tiger hopped off after the ball.

Nym looked at the pair in confusion; "Wait, he's yours?" she asked with obvious incredulity in her voice.

Harry smiled and shrugged at Nym. "Yeah, I found Von when he was little. Poor guy was on his own, abandoned, so I took him in." He then noticed the looks Nym and Susan were giving him, Neville however looked like he was about to pass out from fright. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Yeah why are you guys looking at Harry like this is weird? Those fur balls are somewhat common on Asgard," Ari questioned.

"Um, sorry to break it to you, but, here on Earth, sabretooths have been extinct for I think a millennium or so," Nym said sadly, looking at Von, she had to admit that the little ball of fur and fangs was quite adorable.

"They're extinct on Midgard?" Runa asked in surprise.

"Maybe we should speak with someone about bringing them back to Midgard." Ari suggested.

"I doubt that's a good idea. Remember all the stories we heard about what Von's kind can do when they're wild. I doubt Earth could handle them if they returned." Harry knew that sabre-toothed tigers could be very dangerous, even for Asgard. There was no way in his mind that Earth would survive them.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~The next day~**

Harry and his Asgardian friends strecthed as they woke up early to do their morning exercises.

As they trudged into the Great Hall thirty minutes later, it was to find Susan Bones, Neville, and Tonks still looking tired, but also worried about something apparently. Deciding to ask what was wrong Harry spoke up, "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked cheerily.

Nym and Susan shot him looks of relief at seeing he was ok. Neville however was the one who spoke, "W-w-where were y-you guys, when we woke up you were g-g-gone!" he stuttered out nervously.

Harry frowned in confusion before remembering that things are very different on Earth then they are in Asgard. "Sorry, we got up early and left for our early morning exercises. Something we always do back in Asgard," He explained, "Guess we should've left a note or something?" he finished questionably.

Nym shot him a glare, but Susan beat her to being able to say something, "Wait, are you saying you do these exercises _every_ morning?" she asked questionably.

Runa shrugged, "Well normally we have morning training with Volstagg and a few of his kids. But since Hogwarts isn't set up for that, we've settled for some light sparring and morning exercises. We'll fall behind in our training but we can make up for the time lost when we're next in Asgard," she pointed out.

Nym was slightly intrigued, "Is that why you're all so fit, despite your ages?" she asked, genuinely quite curious.

"This is normal for most kids in Asgard," Harry shrugged, "Almost everyone starts training when they are young as Asgard holds its warriors in high regards," he replied honestly.

"It's only because of Harry that a lot more people in Asgard are taking an interest in magic these days. Even Prince Thor has started to use magic from time to time, and he use to laugh at the very idea!" Godiva added pointedly.

Needless to say, those who had been in hearing range decided to try some physical exercises, or in the case of purebloods, ask some muggleborns to help teach them some. Meanwhile, Nym, Susan, and Neville were all thinking that maybe, it might be good for them to start exercising in the morning. "Mind if we were to join you then?" Nym asked, she was thinking of applying for the Auror corp, now that it actually had some honor to it thanks to Amelia's hard work.

"Sure," Harry replied, "Just don't expect us to go easy on you though!" he finished.

Nym smirked, "Wouldn't dream of it..." she replied with a touch of flirtyness in her voice, and when she saw Harry blush, she laughed, this is going to be a fun year Nym was thinking to herself. Before anything else could be said, the Asgardians began to help themselves to some food, as did the other three.

The three Midgardians were shocked when they began to notice just _how much_ their Asgardian friends were eating, and putting away like it was nothing. Eventually other people started to notice too, looking on with gobsmacked expressions.

"Are you sure you guys can still move after all that?" Nym asked worriedly when they had finally finished, with each of the five burping in satisfaction.

Ari frowned at that, "What are you talking about? This is a light breakfast compared to what we normally eat," he replied.

"Yeah we normally eat way more than this and still not have any trouble moving," Runa agreed, "How do you manage eating so little?" she then asked.

"Everyone in Asgard eats at least this much. Guess it's not quite normal on Earth," Harry sighed. While he wasn't all that bothered by how different he is to everyone else, there were times when it did annoy him, cause it showed that he was different from others.

Eventually, the class schedules were being handed out and Harry and Ari groaned in pain. When Runa asked what was wrong, Ari pointed to the first square. "Double Defense with the Gryffindors!" he groaned, causing the other Asgardians to groan as well.

"What's wrong with that?" Nym asked curiously, after all, she had often hung out with Charlie Weasley last year, after which he had graduated.

Ari rolled his eyes, "There wouldn't be any problem with it, were it not for that stupid looking red head that's in that house. Ran or something, whatever his name is, he is a...how do you Midgardians say...a 'troll'?" Ari grumbled, trying to think of the right word, "The guy tried to lie to us on the train to let him sit with us, then he insulted how we look, and when he found out Harry was with us he focused solely on figuring out which one of us is him, and when Harry told him that he was going to avoid him from now on, he acted like WE were the ones in the wrong."

"And while we were being brought from the station to the castle he tried to get close to us. Were it not for Jarl being able to scare cowards like him with a single glare, we would've had to deal with him by hand," Runa added, "The guy's a pest."

Nym looked intrigued, "Really?" she asked curiously, "I mean, he can't be that bad if he is the related to Charlie Weasley," she said, so far, the Weasleys she had met were very nice, well, aside from their mother anyway.

"Trust us, that guy is a leech looking for someone dumb enough to let him get attached," Runa said with disgust.

"Also, the look he sent Harry when it was announced he was in this house. It was clear the guy was hoping to have Harry in his house since meeting him on the train. But once it was clear this house would be Harry's, the guy looked at him like Harry was filth. He takes one step near us in this Defense class and he will better hope he knows some good defense for what we'll do to him," Ari growled. "Bad enough Harry's gonna have to deal with that shit back on Asgard once people learn he's Prince Loki's grandson, he doesn't need it here too."

"Let's just forget about him, not like he can do much after all," Harry pointed out.

"That is true, we are better trained after all," Godiva agreed, "Also if he does anything a certain grandfather will have his head on a pike."

"Yeah, yeah, my grandfather is a bamf. Can we please stop talking about the guy already?" Harry was sick of hearing everyone talk about Ron. At that moment he just wanted to make sure he had everything for his upcoming lessons that day.

"You're not worried about your classes are you Harry? After all, you're the one who spent every free moment reading those books you had to get for school. I bet you know the subjects better than the teachers at this point!" Runa teased.

"You know my grandfather would never let me live it down if I wasn't ready for my lessons, not to mention how embarrassing it would be for him if I didn't study for my lessons," Harry sighed.

"And the fact that you love to learn and read had nothing to do with it I take it?" Ari taunted.

Harry glared at him in response while the others laughed.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Later in Class~**

Harry and his friends were really thinking that someone had it out for them, not only was the teacher seemingly incompetent, which was something they doubted as being true, but they each had their own thoughts on this teacher and his seemingly severe case of cowardice, but they also had to suffer Ron whispering to them trying to get them to let him into their group, or insulting them, it seemed the idiot couldn't decide which to do some times.

As Quirrell _finally_ got around to the first practical part of the first lesson, Neville, in his nervousness to cast the spell they were practicing the wand movements for, before attempting to cast it, accidentally pointed his wand in Harry's direction, Harry instantly responded by reaction by casting a rebounding shield charm, causing Godiva to pull Neville down, and because Quirrell was right behind Neville, he got hit by the rebounded curse, he then promptly gasped before collapsing in a perfect faint, something that immediately raised red flags with the Asgardians.

While several students ran over to Quirrell to see if he was alright, Harry and his friends moved away from him, bringing the horrified Neville and Susan with them.

"Oh my god, did I kill him?" Neville asked in a shocked whisper.

Jarl rolled his eyes, "One could only hope…" When Susan gave him a questioning glare Jarl sighed. "That faint was too good to be real. He fell in such a way that avoided injury as well as allowed him to hear everything going on around him clearly," He explained.

"And let's not forget that as the Defense teacher he should've been able to shield himself from the spell, even though taken by surprise," Runa added, "Either he wanted this to happen or he's the worst teacher in history."

"I highly doubt that curse killed him Neville. He did only pretend to faint after all," Harry comforted Neville.

Ron, seeing an opportunity, walked up to Harry and his friends, Seamus Finnigan, following behind the red haired idiot like some kind of muscle. "Well, looky here, he said, "Squibbles did his first bit of magic!" he laughed, with Seamus chuckling behind him, "Seriously though, why would you want to hang out with these two Puffs, when you can hang out with a brave Gryffindor?" he questioned Harry.

Harry, though angry that Ron was insulting his friends, just raised a brow at that. "A brave Gryffindor? You? Last night when you tried to get close to me didn't Jarl send you running with a single look?" Harry smirked while his friends, minus Neville snickered at Ron. Many of the Gryffindor's behind Ron that heard snickered at the redheaded boy's stupidity.

Ron scowled, "You wouldn't really be anything without your freak friends to protect you!" Ron retorted haughtily.

"Let's look at Harry for a moment," Godiva cut in, "He's the grandson of Prince Loki, raised for the last few years in Asgard, trained in both Asgardian magic and combat, he is only part Midgardian making his body much stronger than that of any mortal, he's been taught by Prince Loki and Lady Freya in magic, while in combat he has been taught by Volstagg," Godiva listed off. "Then we have you, Ran or whatever the Hel your name is, a mortal who can't lie his way out of a wet paper bag, a mortal who's wand looks pre-owned along with everything else he has, and a mortal who clearly believes himself to deserve better without having to work for it. What is it mortal's normally call someone like him?" Godiva asked Harry casually.

"A gold digger, I believe was the term my former Aunt Petunia used," Harry answered with certainty.

Ron, his ears burning red, turned away without further comment before storming away from the group and to the other side of the class room. The class soon ended after that as Quirrell dismissed them.

As they left the class room, Harry smirked, "Well, that was an…amusing…class, I guess," he said.

"That's one way to put it," Runa smiled, "Nicely done putting that leech in his place Godiva."

"Men like him are too easy, you either punch them in the face or hit them where it hurts, one way or the other," Godiva smirked, "Besides, someone had to point out that Harry isn't nothing without us. I just wanted everyone to be sure how good Harry is when he's by himself!"

"As if he's got any chance of getting me alone," Harry rolled his eyes, "I'd rather be alone with _Sif_ then with _him_." While Harry really wouldn't want to be alone with either one he really would pick Sif over Ron. Sif he knew how to deal with, Ron however was different and thus would need some thought before he could be dealt with effectively.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Later that day, in Potions Class~**

Snape was dreading this moment, oh so much, he would have to deal with not only Longbottom, but also the son of his sworn enemy, Harry Potter, son of James Potter, and his beloved Lily Evans. Even though she had married the one person Snape considered to be an asshole, he could never begrudge Lily, he did, however, hate himself for driving her into James's arms. He also hated that Harry had lived while Lily had died saving the useless cretin. However, for now, he schooled his features as the little monsters trudged into his classroom, he would need to be on his best behaviour, not only was Loki going to be keeping an eye on him through Minerva, but, Minerva had him on prolonged probation, and so far, he had been doing his best to keep to the line, even if he occasionally crossed it.

Harry and his friends took their seats near the front of the class. Harry had done some potion brewing back in Asgard, but most of it had been with Freya for pranks, so he wasn't sure what to expect from this class. Though from the look on the teacher's face, Harry had a feeling it wouldn't be a very fun class.

Jarl sized up the teacher the moment they had entered the classroom, and he wasn't impressed with the guy. The way the teacher looked at Harry suggested that there was something going on there. He would keep an eye on this teacher, just as they were doing with Quirrell.

Runa and Godiva made sure to stick close to Harry, just in case this teacher tried to start something. They all noticed the way he looked at Harry. If this teacher tried to mouth off to Harry or something they would fight back. After all, they aren't students. So as long as Harry doesn't say much, nothing could happen to him, at least that's how they viewed things.

Snape glared as he saw the Asgardians eyeing him like he was a bug, with his hatred getting the better of him, he snapped, "Potter, what's one of the ingredients in Felix Felicis?" he asked, he knew the boy should get this one wrong, since even for seventh years, that potion was exceedingly dangerous and tricky to make, and it was a sixth year potion at best.

Harry, having read nearly every book he could on almost every subject offered at Hogwarts knew most of the ingredients needed to make Felix Felicis. So he calmly answered, "Ashwinder egg."

Snape ground his teeth in rage at this twerp knowing the ingredients, "Ten points from Hufflepuff!" he barked snarkily.

Ari frowned at that, "Hold on there! He answered your question correctly and you punish him for it? Explain yourself!" Ari demanded.

"Especially as the question you asked Harry, or should I say targeted Harry with, was one that clearly would've been better answered by some fifth year or higher, yet you sprung it on a first year!" Runa added.

Snape was positively glaring consistently now, "Fifty points from Hufflepuff for questioning a teacher's teaching methods!" he shouted, causing everyone in the room to gasp, both the Hufflepuffs, and the Ravenclaws. Hermione was the most shocked because a teacher was outright being what her father would have called an asshole.

Jarl stood and returned Snape's glare, "Harry is the only student among us five. Ari, Runa, Godiva and I are merely here as guards and thus do not fall under the same rules as your students. There for we can question you all we wish and you cannot punish us for it," Jarl said calmly, when he saw Snape was about to argue the matter Jarl added, "However if you wish to press this, might I suggest we bring in the Head Mistress? She should be able to settle this matter for us once and for all..." he retorted with a threatening edge to his voice.

Snape ground his teeth now, "Points taken rescinded, however, Mr Potter will serve detention with me, if you wish to complain about it, take it up with his head of house!" he said, before turning to the black board and waving his wand, "Instructions are on the board, begin your brewing!" he snarled before going over to his own cauldron and continuing his experiments, thus indicating the discussion was closed.

"It's alright guys, let him have this detention for now," Harry told his friends when they went to speak against it. "Let's just get through with this class, if he tries anything more we can tell the head of my house," When he saw they still weren't happy Harry sighed and added, "Or we could tell my grandfather. Either way he'll get in trouble if he tries anything more than this." With that seemingly settled Harry got to work on his potion.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Later that night~**

Harry was awoken by something that occasionally happened to him when he drank some mead before bed, on the one hand, it helped him sleep, on the other, he never knew when what was happening to him now, would wake him up. Harry had been awoken by great need to pee. As he did, he noticed light coming from Godiva's bed, and from behind the curtains surrounding it, going to the bathroom to relieve himself, he then snuck over to Godiva's bed, pulled back the curtain and was surprised by what he saw. What he saw was Godiva was playing the harp, he couldn't hear her though, so he assumed that she had put up a silencing spell.

Godiva played on for a moment before she looked up and jumped when she saw Harry, the silencing spell fading with the loss of her attention to it. "Harry!? What are you doing up?" She asked as her face heated up in embarrassment.

Harry chuckled, "I had a 'much need to pee'," he said with a chuckle while also quoting a now very old cartoon, "How long have you been practicing the harp?" he asked.

Godiva sighed, knowing she couldn't play this off as a onetime thing. "I started about the time you began with that blasted accordion. Lady Freya saw my interest during a ball and started teaching me in private." She then narrowed her eyes at him, "If you breathe one word of this to anyone I swear you will never recover from what I do to you!" She growled threateningly.

Harry smirked, "How about we flip for that, if I call it right, you have to play a song, tomorrow, during lunch, of my choosing," he said.

Godiva didn't want to agree to it, but she knew he would just do it anyway. "What if you lose? What happens if I win?" She asked him

Harry smirked, "IF you win, I will..." he paused to think about it, "I will give Runa a kiss in front of everyone!" he said, knowing that he and Runa are just friends, as far as he knows anyway.

Godiva snorted at that, "Runa is bound to punch you in the face if you did that," She chuckled. "Fine, seeing Runa punch you after you kiss her is worth the risk," she replied.

Harry nodded and pulled out an Asgardian coin, "Odin," he said, meaning Heads, with Loki being Tails, he then flipped the coin up, where it spun in the air several times before landing with Odin's face showing up.

Godiva glared at the coin hatefully; never before had she hated the Allfather more than in that moment. Slowly she slid her glare to the smirking face of Harry, "I hate you so much right now," She growled.

Harry smirked victoriously, "Tomorrow, at lunch, you will play that song from Jack and the Beanstalk the Real Story, you know, that miniseries from 2001," he said, "The song with the harp!" he added just to clarify things.

Godiva sighed and rubbed her temples, "Fine. At least it's a song I like!" She wasn't happy about it but at least it wasn't something she hated to play. "I will get you back for this!" She promised.

"Good," Harry said, "Cause, if you chicken out, I will convince Ari that you have a crush on him!" Harry said, before dodging out of her reach and racing for the door, Harry knew she didn't, but, it was still fun to mess with that idea.

Godiva shot after him, her harp landing on her bed as she tried to kill him.

Jarl, who woke up around when Godiva noticed Harry watching her, he sighed and rolled over. "It's too early for this shit…" He mumbled before going back to bed.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~The next day, Lunch Time~**

Godiva was nervous as she brought out the harp she had been given by Freya, Harry had promised to provide the rest of the music needed to back up the harp, which was the main focus of the song he chose for her to play. It really was a beautiful melody, and she was sure he would use magic to provide the rest of the music not made by a harp. What she didn't know, was that Harry had told Runa about this, and she kept it secret like he asked, but made Runes to create imagery similar to what happened in the show when the Harmonia had played herself after being returned to the Land of the Giants.

 **~Song Start: Rupert Gregson-Williams - The Goose Plays The Day In~**

Godiva shot Harry a glare as she took her seat and readied her harp. Once certain she was ready she took a deep breath and began to play, shutting her eyes both so she could focus on the music and so that she could block out everyone around her. As a result, she didn't see the runes that Runa had made and placed around the Great Hall, take affect and show the Land of the Giants as it was after Jack's ancestor stole the harp and goose, and the effect the music had on it once they were returned. As Godiva started to play, Harry used his magic and willpower, just as Loki and Freya had taught him, to create the effect he wanted, which, in turn, resulted in the background music and effects of the song as it sounded in the show to play along with Godiva's playing.

Everyone who heard the music was enchanted by it, along with the imagery of the hills being covered in vast plains of green grass, the trees magically regrowing leaves, and more.

The headmistress immediately thought of simpler times, when things hadn't been screwed up by Dumbledore and Voldemort, and she could have time to herself, and, her then still alive lover.

Pamona was thinking about vast forests, teaming with plant life, and all the harmonious sounds of the forest.

Snape immediately casted muffling charms on his ears, he didn't want to hear the pleasantness of the song due to his bitter heart filled with hatred, jealousy, and self-loathing.

Harry and his friends thought of Asgard, and its vast country side filled with vast forests, crazy animal life, and massive trees.

Dumbledore, however, was in an almost trance like state as his mind was transported backwards in time, to a time when his sister, Ariana had still been alive, when he and Gellert had still been together, planning their way towards the Greater Good.

Filius smiled, and thought back to the times he would spend with his most favorite students over the years, teaching them, sharing advice, giving tips, and even helping them invent a few charms and spells.

Ronald was surprised, when he found himself remembering his early childhood, the times he and the twins actually got along and weren't torturing him with pranks, the times Charlie and Bille would play with him, and the times that Percy wasn't being a stuck up asshat. The times he and his father would spend in the garage together going over muggle artifacts.

Hermione found herself remembering the times she spent with her family abroad, thinking of the beautiful vistas she and her family had seen, and she began to wonder what it looked in Asgard, and if it was more beautiful then Earth.

Neville found himself thinking back to the many times he imagined how happy his mother and father would be to see him grow up, how they would have been nice, they never would have let his family treat him poorly, the love and affection they would shower him with.

Susan smiled, thinking of the new peace that had been granted as former Death Eaters either fled the country, or, as was more often the case, fought it out against Aurors as they were rounded up and arrested before being sent to Azkaban, which was no longer guarded by Dementors, but instead flesh and blood humans who would put up silencing spells around the cells so that the prisoners who were insane couldn't be heard to rattle on about the 'Dark Wankers return', as she called it. She thought about how all because of Loki and Harry, magical Britain was turning over a new leaf.

Nym found herself thinking of the future, and wondering how hunky Harry would be when he hit 16, if his grandfather was the staple, than she was going to have to try her hand at a younger man when he was older.

Draco found himself thinking back to the years spent with his parents before his father was taken from them as well as the years spent alone with his mother. Of the lessons both had taught him, but also of the outings and fun he had with his mother. Even the time spent at home in the manor, walking through the gardens had been wonderful back then and came back to him with the aid of the music.

 **~Song End~**

As the music ended, so too did the runes causing the imagery, and Harry stopped channeling his magic, Godiva opened her eyes, only to be surprized to see everyone smiling and dazed, some even appeared to be in trances, though some of the teachers were coming out of it, mainly the head mistress, Flitwick, and Sprout. Snape however, having ended his muffle charms when the music end, immediately shouted, "Detention for the rest of the year for Mr Potter for using his friend to entrance the students and staff of Hogwarts!" he shouted.

Jarl turned to Harry, "Want me to rip off his head and roll it across the school grounds?"

Harry shook his head, "I'll handle this." He told Jarl before heading over to the teachers table, right towards McGonagall. "I have only been here for almost two days now. And so far every other teacher has treated me no differently than any other student but him," Harry waved over to Snape. "From answering a question correctly I lost my house ten points, when my friends questioned him on it, he tried to take fifty points from my house, but when they pointed out that he couldn't take points for their actions as they are not students, he returned the points but gave me detention. Now, for putting on a small show for everyone, something that I saw no rules against, he intends to give me detention for the whole school year!" Harry turned to Snape, "Music alone can enchant people, are you going to attack everyone who plays music for that?" He then turned back to McGonagall, "I don't know what he has against me, but either he stops these pointless attacks or else I shall be forced to contact my grandfather about them!" Harry said as clamly as he could. Truth was, he was starting to hate Snape. As far as Harry knew he had never met Snape before and yet Snape appeared to have something against him right from the start. Something that clearly was making Snape want to punish Harry at every chance he could get.

McGonagall sighed, and turned to Snape, "I WARNED you Snape, we all know of your hatred and jealousy of James Potter, but that gives you no reason to take it out on Harry, as such, I have no choice but to sack you, and have you replaced permanently," she said with resignation, "I warned you Snape, you were on probation, and final notice, as such, this is on YOU, and you ALONE," she said, emphasizing those two words. She then turned to Harry, "Please accept my dearest apologies Harry for this idiot's mistakes, you will not have to serve either punishment as they were unjust, and made by a prejudicial man," she concluded.

"My father?! All of that was because of his feelings towards my father?" Harry asked in shock that a teacher would stoop so low. Harry then looked at Snape in thought before an idea came to him, something so sweet to punish the man for his actions. "I would rather you didn't sack him, let him keep his job." When Harry saw the stunned looks on the faces of the teachers as well as the students that could hear what was being said he smiled and, while keeping his eyes on Snape said, "He'll spend the rest of the next seven years knowing that he's only managed to keep his position here at Hogwarts because I want him to remain here. Every class I have with him he will have to face me and know that it is only his class because of me."

McGonagall smirked, "While that is amusing, he still needs to be properly punished to make it clear this will not stand, for any reason," she said sadly, "As such, I must admit, I have been looking for a way to sack him," she said, "But, I guess, we could compromise, He will teach the younger years, while I will hire someone to teach the more experienced students as well as keep an eye on him to make sure he is not over stepping his bounds, does this sound fair?" she asked Harry.

Harry gave her a bright smile, "I do believe that is agreeable. And should he prove himself able to get past this grudge he holds against my father, then he might one day regain his position as it once was," he replied.

"So be it," McGonagall said, "Professor Snape, you are here by demoted to Assistant Potioneer in all but name in Potions class, and your new 'mentor', will be hired over the upcoming weekend," she said, smiling at how this had happened during Lunch, with plenty of witnesses to just how biased Snape was, and thus, there was no way anyone who DID support Snape would be able to justify his actions.

With the spectacle ended, everyone soon went back to their meals, most of them discussing just how enchanting the song had been, while others discussed finally being out from under Snape's oppressive shadow.

Snape, on the other hand, was livid, inside he was seething with rage, but he couldn't act on it, if he did, Loki would tear him apart for harming 'the chosen one', he never should have made that deal with Dumbledore all those years ago, now his whole life was messed up, all because he made one bad choice regarding Lily over a decade ago.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **AN: And that, is the chapter folks, did you like it? lol That was a fun ride through Harry's first night and day in Hogwarts. And look at Snape, he really fucked up and now his future at Hogwarts only remains because Harry decided it would be better to have Snape owe him then to just get rid of him. And on top of that, everyone at school knows what happened. Try living that down Snapey. One more bad step will not only get him truly sacked but also call down Loki's wrath upon him. Any guesses as to who will be Snape's 'mentor'?**

 **Don't worry about if it seems like we've forgotten about Asgard, we are trying to evenly show the two stories that are happening during this time. So while this chapter focused on Harry and Hogwarts the next chapter will most likely be about Loki and Asgard. We'll get through both Harry's first year and the events of Thor as best we can so just sit tight and enjoy the ride. We should have said last chapter, but, after the first ball, you may recall that Frigga wanted some alone time with Odin, well, the answer was right there, we just didn't make it clear, we naturally assumed everyone would understand nature is a beautiful thing, lol xD Also, Nym is going to wait till Harry is older before making her move, so, no filthy thoughts from you creepers!**

 **And now, for Review responses to chapter 16! Also, for those wondering, sometimes I, Ogre does the review responses, sometimes Oracle does, and sometimes we both do them, though we both confer and talk about responses when we do them.**

 **On FanFiction**

 **To candinaru25, Harry and his friends are, slowly, with help from allies, trying to change Wizarding Britian for the betterment of First Gens and Second Gens, or, if you prefer, Muggleborns and Halfbloods.**

 **To Razy Riddle, sadly, even with the changes happening in Magical Britian, speaking with snakes carries stigma due to Lord Moldywarts, lol, however, me, Ogre, is thinking of introducing a refrence to Saint Patrick during the events of Second Year.**

 **To jrock919, ok, kinda dark, but, you have to remember, Dumbledore is the magical hero of WW2, he defeated the Dark Lord Grindlewald, as bad as the shit that Dumblefudger did to Harry, and others, there are still those who believe he did what he did for good reasons, even if they hurt innocents, and some of those are on the board of Governors for Hogwarts.**

 **Oracle: Just because some of them are bad and would be better off NOT being around anymore doesn't mean all of them should die. There are good members of the Wizarding world after all. We've merely highlighted some of the worst ones so far. Let's not forget that Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Sprout, and even Harry's own father, after he grew up, are among some of the good pure blood witches and Wizards there are. If you kill off all of them, you also kill the good ones. So rather then try to kill all the bad ones, we are empowering the good ones so there can be changes for the better against the bad ones.**

 **To Nennae11, well, we were alawys planning on either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff before deciding to have Harry in a seperate house from Hermione. So, in a way, you were right, lol**

 **Oracle: Hufflepuff really was the better choice for our Harry as his main thing is loyalty. So while he will allways have the traits that make him suited for the other houses as well, our Harry is a Hufflepuff at heart and will serve his house well thoughout his schooling. Though there might be some interesting turn of events come Goblet of Fire time. You all know what I mean by that.**

 **To Althalus57, first off, she would have photos as Thorina would want photos of spending time with her big brother Thor, lol Secondly, if the nincompoops who reinstated the Triwizard tournment did try to use her as a hostage, all of Asgard would be against them, needless to say, they won't even get CLOSE to nabbing her, lol Thirdly, glad you were able to figure out the house we ended up on decinding on using the evidence in the story as reasoning ^^ and finally, about Jormungandr, we could find a way, probably to have him be near Harry, but it will take time.**

 **Oracle: On the matter of the Triwizard hostage thing, the only way that Thorina COULD in anyway be the hostage for Harry, would be if the royal family is there for it and the nincompoops behind it ask Frigga and Odin for their permission to use her, while also swearing on death to Thor and Loki that no harm will befall her. Loki would also most likely try to place some spells of his own on his sister for her protection as he wouldn't trust their magic to keep her safe.**

 **To sarahpotter42, Glad you loved the chapter, hope you love this one too, I, Ogre, also hope you like the song we had Godiva play, lol**

 **To xxxLeanniexxx, as they often say, desperate men (and women), often do crazy things, and in Sif's case, this is going to be soo true...**

 **To Silvermane1, Sadly no one is listening to Loki who is trying to tell people that Thor isn't ready, regardless of the changes that have happened. Thor still has a way to go but everyone is brushing off his concern. Loki fears that he will have to step in and do something extreme to show their father that Thor isn't ready, Loki hopes he won't have to but he will if he must. And let's face it people, Odin, for all the changes he's allowed to happen is still the biggest idiot in the Nine Realms. Which means that Loki will end up going through the events of canon Thor. Not to mention Sif will be pushing Loki when he's at his most vulruable. However, take into account that without the events of Thor happening there might not be the Avengers, and with no Avengers there is no one to fight back when Thanos does make it to Earth. So while it will be bad seeing Loki go through all of that, it will lead to good in the future.**

 **To Shonta, Thorina is the newest addition to the royal family of Asgard. If you recall at the end of the ball we mentioned that a 'mighty boom' was about to happen. That 'boom' was a baby boom. Lots of babies came about as a result of that night. So, just so we are clear, Thorina is Thor and Loki's baby sister, named after her eldest brother.**

 **To Slytherin's Pimp, for the answer to your first question please read the response to the reader above this one. To your second question, not that long. He managed to survive 24 hours before he went too far with his hatred of Harry, and while Loki was not called into handle things, I think we can say that Harry got the last laugh in this round.**

 **On A03**

 **To destiel_make_me_happy, We hope we did well with the interactions between Tony and Harry in this chapter. We made Tonks a little younger then she is in canon just so Harry can have more time with her. So, expect to see more interactions between the two of them throughout Harry's first school year.**

 **To TheJaggedHart, Well fate is being both shattered and remade at the same time so there for they would feel this happening in a very powerful way. Something like Ragnorok being changed isn't something that would go unnoticed by ANY seer. As for what's next? Trouble, mischeif, chaos, friendship, heart breaking betrayal, pain, suffering, hope, deceit, etc, Really there's a lot to come but we won't tell you just what you'll be finding in the chapter ;D**

 **To CristhianRoth, glad more people spotted his most admireable traits, lol And your right, as good as Harry is, he HATES the spotlight, which is one reason why Loki will be using it to tease him.**


	19. Problems in Asgard are a Family Matter

Chapter 18

Title: Problems in Asgard are a Family Matter

 **AN: A bit of a shorter chapter this time, sorry about that folks :( Hope you like it though! :)**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Last Time on Loki's Family~**

 _ **"So be it," McGonagall said, "Professor Snape, you are here by demoted to Assistant Potioneer in all but name in Potions class, and your new 'mentor', will be hired over the upcoming weekend," she said, smiling at how this had happened during Lunch, with plenty of witnesses to just how biased Snape was, and thus, there was no way anyone who DID support Snape would be able to justify his actions.**_

 _ **With the spectacle ended, everyone soon went back to their meals, most of them discussing just how enchanting the song had been, while others discussed finally being out from under Snape's oppressive shadow.**_

 _ **Snape, on the other hand, was livid, inside he was seething with rage, but he couldn't act on it, if he did, Loki would tear him apart for harming 'the chosen one', he never should have made that deal with Dumbledore all those years ago, now his whole life was messed up, all because he made one bad choice regarding Lily over a decade ago.**_

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~And Now, on Loki's Family~**

 **~Asgard Loki's chambers~**

Loki was pacing back and forth in his chambers very concerned, all the while Freya watched him with a sad smile, everyone in Asgard had changed over recent years, more so then in centuries, but when it came to Thor, they all reverted back. It was as if even though Thor had matured, no one else but him, Freya, Frigga (who Odin was arguing with more frequently of late), and Harry, and of course Harry's friends, could see that Thor just wasn't ready for the throne yet, he wasn't mature enough for it yet.

As a result, Loki had been making plans, thinking of ways to show everyone that Thor wasn't ready for the throne, at least not yet anyway, he was close to being ready, but not all the way.

Loki had been looking for ways to ensure that everyone saw what he saw, that Thor need more maturity then he had right now. While it was true that since he stopped listening to Sif he had matured _quite_ a bit more then he had in the last two centuries, however, that did not make him ready to face sitting on the throne, and dealing with petty lords and ladies who wanted something from him or their father.

Granted, Loki loved his brother, just as any brother would, or should, but, as much as he loved his brother, he would be the first to admit, Thor was an idiot, granted, he was powerful, he was gifted, but, he was still very stupid.

"Freya something must be done, you know as well as I do what will undoubtedly happen if Thor takes the throne now! I am running out of time to get the people of Asgard to see that while Thor has improved in the last few years, he is not near ready for throne and the duties of a king!" Loki sighed as he sat with Freya, "I cannot ask Harry and his friends to aid me, for you know what will happen should they be caught," he finished sadly.

Freya nodded, if Harry and his friends were caught interfering with the ceremony, they would be punished like other citizens of Asgard, along with Harry, as Odin would not risk revealing that Harry was his great grandson just yet, he wouldn't, even if it upset his family, he wouldn't, being the stubborn old goat he was, he knew Asgard wasn't ready for such knowledge, and so did Freya and Loki. As much as Asgard accepted Harry and his friends right now, even with all the approval they had won, there was a dark, seedy part of Asgard that resented them and the changes they had brought about, and would only be too happy to tear Harry apart should Odin give them even a chance to do so, and worse still, Sif would be leading the charge as she had been the loudest of that lot.

"I can't ask Harry, Thorina is out of the question, mother has done all she can. I have no one else I can ask for help other then you. will you help me Freya?" Loki asked, his tone pleading.

Freya sighed, "If, and this is a big IF, if I did help, and Odin discovered it, you know that this would mean serious punishment, maybe even war with my realm," she pointed out, wanting to make it clear that, if she did help, it would have serious repercussions. "Loki, I really do want to help, but with my brother as the ruler of my realm, and me being it's proverbial, though not literal, queen, I cannot risk this, no matter how right it would be to make sure Thor doesn't sit on that throne for at LEAST another century," she said sadly.

Loki sighed and leaned back in his seat, she was right; the risk to her realm was far too great to risk it. This wasn't some kind of prank at a ball; this was an important event both for Asgard and its royal family. To interfere with that could provoke more than just the disapproval of Odin if one was caught. "Then, I'm on my own with this," He sighed and closed his eyes. His possible options were growing fewer and fewer by the hour. At this rate, Loki will be forced to pick one option and just go with it, no matter how poorly thought out it might be.

Freya smiled sadly, "Loki, as your friend, I encourage you to stop this ceremony, but as your teacher, I must warn you, to do so could see serious punishments from your father," she pointed out, "However, if there is one thing that could ruin this ceremony, its frost giants, all of Asgard hates them, with Harry, being only part frost giant, being the exception," she finished.

Again she had a point, were even so much as one Jotunn to appear in Asgard it would stop anything and everything that was happening, "But it could still reflect poorly on Harry, remind the people why they hate Jotunns to begin with. As good as they would be to stop the ceremony, it could still cause problems later. You know what Sif will have to say about it," Loki frowned just picturing Sif trying to lay the blame on Harry.

"Loki," Freya began, "If you want, I COULD use a few of my contacts, to work through what Midgardians call a 'middle man', that way it couldn't be traced back to either of us, and it would look like the Jotunns are a new threat, but because I would make sure Harry was with me up to a week before the ceremony, there is no way that Harry could be blamed, just say the word and I will get to work setting it up," she said, "Better if we use a middle man then act directly!" she tried to reason.

Loki rubbed his face with his hands; with nothing to trace it back to them it might lessen the back fire that could happen. However there are always chances of back firing on them. He had to weigh the possible risks against what they were trying to stop. "How long do we have to do this if we go this route?" Loki questioned.

Freya sighed loudly and rudely as she thought about it, "Technically speaking, the guy I would use, would have to go through a number of shady contacts, I haven't exactly been 'squeaky clean' or 'legal', even by Asgard's standards, in the first few decades of my journey Loki," she said, "But, suffice to say, I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a number of other guys who have contacts with a branch of fanatic Jotunns, we give this guy a bit of advice on how to access the secret paths, and, well, we would have chaos, the fanatics aren't the best of the Jotunns, in fact, their some of the worst trained, after all, fanatics will always take what they can get after all, needless to say, in this case, they would disrupt the event, and be killed in the process due to inept training, win win, and the best part is, if anyone did look into their history, they would just lead to a group of fanatics who got an anonymous tip," she then looked at Loki, "Loki, I don't want to do this, but the idea of Thor on the throne is even worse, cause if Sif ever does get back into Thor's good graces, you know what she would have him do, that, or she would convince him its 'for the good of Asgard'," she said, knowing that, Thor, for all his maturity that he had gotten recently, was still naive to manipulations.

Loki's hands balled into fist at the last part, it sounded far too similar to Dumbledores 'Greater Good' for his liking. In a sense Loki could see how similar Sif and Dumbledore are, however he had managed to cripple Dumbledore's plans when last he saw the old fool. Sif on the other hand, while disgraced, was far from crippled at the moment. However, even with the threat of Sif worming her way back to Thor's side, Loki knew he had to take care with this. So he carefully weighed his options, not that he had many before giving Freya a nod. "Speak to your contact and get this going. We don't have long before it will be time. I just pray that everyone sees the truth after this, and that father sees how immature Thor still is," Loki said, also hoping that, should Harry and Thorina ever learn of his actions, that they can forgive him and understand his reasoning.

Freya nodded, "Cover my disappearance for a day, and I can get the ball rolling, I will give him the details, he can then set the rest up, besides, everyone hates fanatics cause they are always stirring up trouble," she finished, and while she was smiling, it was a sad smile.

"Shouldn't be too hard to cover up your disappearance, after all your only real tie to Asgard is myself and you are known to up and go off for ages at a time," Loki waved off. "I will say something along the lines of you visiting your brother or fetching something from somewhere, simple and believable."

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~The next day~**

 **~Sif's POV~**

Sif was, in a word, aggravated, 'It's already been a week since that little monster left and yet I can't figure out what Loki and Freya are up to!' she thought angrily to herself, she had been keeping tabs on both of them, she had even begun to, secretly, dabble in some magic to help with her spying, she wasn't very good, only managing the weakest of spells, but even still, what she COULD manage helped her a bit. She hated herself for having to use magic, knowing it made her seem weak or helpless, like some commoner's wife, or even one of those cowards who choose non-warrior or non-warrior related work. Even still, she would stop Loki and Freya, even if she had to go behind the Allfather's back to do it.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Thorina's Pov~**

Thorina smiled, she was now five years old, she had been born nine months after the first Grand Ball of Asgard had been held, it had quickly become common knowledge that she was named for her elder brother, who she looked like a female childlike version of, only cuter. She could get her way when she wanted, something Lady Freya had taught her, and she used it greatly to get into mischief, which was something her brother Loki had taught her, and which was something she often did with help from her great nephew Harry and his friends. She didn't really understand her relation to Harry, but because he was older then her, even if by only 6 years, she considered him a cousin, or at least like a cool uncle, even if he wasn't, in her mind, he was family, and what she called family, was up to her, right? Anyway, right now, she had roped Hogun and Volstagg into playing with her, and they were 'happily' playing princesses, a game that Freya had taught her to play from Midgard.

Both Hogun and Volstagg were, in a word, humiliated, and thankful that Thor was currently busy getting instruction from Odin about the upcoming coronation ceremony that would happen next year in the late spring. Just as he was about to ask Hogun something, Thorina turned to him with a kettle filled with piping hot Pepper Tea, again, something from Midgard that Freya had introduced Asgard to, and that had gotten popular amongst those who had discovered a love of spicy foods and drinks, especially with Thorina, who everyone who had ever shared a meal with her, knew that she loved extremely spicy food. Anyway, Thorina turned to Volstagg and said, "Princess Volst, would you like some more tea?" she asked with childlike innocence that she had in spades.

Volstagg held in a sigh, thinking back to the things he had done for his daughters when they were Thorina's age. So, he put on his best smile, "Thank you princess Thorina, I would love more," He said as he held his cup so she could pour the tea.

Hogun wasn't truly sure what he should be doing with himself. Thorina had explained how things would go, however this was not something he was used to doing. So he was mostly sitting there wondering how much longer they would need to play with the princess before she would either get bored and want to play something else, or before someone would come and take over playing with her. He did like Thorina, it was simply a matter of not being used to playing with a child in such a fashion.

Thorina suddenly turned her eyes on Hogun, making him flinch and stiffen in fear; he was not a fan of that spicy tea. It had quickly become well know that Thorina had an iron gut, it was even said she could eat fire and not feel it cause of how spicy she liked her food. Because Harry was the only one who could, more or less, match her for spicy meals, the two had quickly become known as the 'Iron Stomach Terrors', especially to the cooks who had to prepare their foods, who feared those two more then they feared the bottomless pit of Loki's stomach. Harry and Thorina had, once Darcy told Harry, and Harry told Thorina, had some scouts go to Midgard to collect a plant called the Carolina Reaper, which was the hottest pepper on Midgard, they then planted some in the palace garden, where they had quickly taken over an entire patch. They were so hot that the cooks had to handle them with goggles and gloves.

As Thorina looked at Hogun, she said, "Princess Hogey," she began, "Would you like some Pepper Up cookies?" she asked, holding a tray of cookies that had had their icing mixed with pepper up potions to make them hotter. Of course, she didn't notice Volstagg snickering at the nickname behind her back.

Hogun knew full well just what was in that icing and he remembered all too well just what happened when they'd drank that potion at the first meal Harry had made for them. However he also knew that if he turned them down, Thorina would either insist he have one or she would get upset. Either way he would have to take one of the cookies. So, trying to appear happy about it, Hogun took a cookie. "Thank you Princess Thorina," He said, choosing to set the cookie on a the plate next to his cup for the time being, maybe if he was lucky they would be able to escape this game before he would have to eat it.

Suddenly, before anything more could be said, Frigga burst into the room and then stopped, seeing Volstagg and Hogun in a blue and pink dress respectively. "Um," she began, "I forgot it was time for Thorina's fighting lessons..." she continued, "But, maybe I should come back later..." she finished with a smile.

"No!" Both Hogun and Volstagg shouted before both back tracked, "I mean, what brings you here my queen?" Volstagg said, hoping Thorina didn't get upset with them for that slip up.

Thorina, however, pouted, "But, I want to play princess!" she said cutely, with her arms crossed.

Frigga sighed, "Thorina, we've been over this, if you want to be like Harry and his friends, who you admire so much, you need to train, need to learn to fight with magic in one hand, and a weapon in the other," she finished.

Thorina pouted, and sighed, "FIIIIIINE!" she whined, before getting up and going to get her battle hammer that many wondered how she was able to lift.

With Thorina gone both men gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you my queen," Hogun said as he stood, "We tried for an hour to reason with her, but there was no refusing her wish to play.

Volstagg shook his head with a smile. "It's those puppy eyes of her's, Harry never should have taught her to master that look. She is already harder to resist then my own daughters!"

Frigga smirked, "Who said it was him who taught her it…" she said mysteriously before disappearing out the door.

Hogun and Volstagg watched her leave in confusion. Neither of them knowing who else could've taught her such a look if it wasn't Harry, and certainly not Thor.

Shaking off the thought, Volstagg turned to where Thorina had disappeared to. "Princess Thorina, are you ready to go to your lesson?" He called.

"Yeah, yeah," Thorina said as she came out of her closet in her training gear.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Sif Pov~**

Sif was livid, she had tried to uncover what Loki was planning, but beyond including Freya, she had been unlucky so far in gleaning any info on their plans. To make matters worse for her, the Princess, Thorina, had Hogun and Volstagg wrapped around her finger playing silly games that no warrior had any business partaking of in the first place.

To make matters even worse, Thor was still refusing to see her, no matter what she tried, she could only hope that when Loki enacted his plan, Thor would go back to his old self, and the way he used to be, the way he SHOULD be, at least in her mind.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Frigga and Odin, later that Night~**

Frigga sighed, "He is not ready for the throne!" she said adamantly, "As much as he has matured lately, he hasn't matured enough to be ready!" she shouted.

Odin sighed, "He will be made ready by taking the position!" he tried to point out, only for Frigga to override him.

"And what happens if he actually starts a war cause he thinks it's the 'right thing'?" she asked simply, causing Odin to pause in thought for a moment.

Odin was silent as he considered what Frigga was saying, "Even still, my decision is final, he will be crowned at the end of Harry's school year!" he said adamantly.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts~**

Harry looked at his schedule and smiled, "Ooh, History of Magic, sounds interesting," he said enthusiastically, only for Nym to spit out her pumpkin juice and cough a bit.

When Nym got her body under control, she let out a breath of relief as she said, "History of Magic be interesting?" she began before letting out a snort of amusement, "As if, the teacher is a ghost sure, but that's all that's interesting about that class, all he teaches about, or even talks about, is those stupid Goblins Wars and Goblin Rebellions, it's like he can't talk about anything else!" she said, she missed seeing the five Asgardians share a look.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry asked his friends seriously.

"Someone who's supposed to teach only speaks about one thing? Guy's either fixated on that thing, or he's 'pulling a Sif', on the students," Ari answered.

By 'pulling a Sif', the five Asgardians were referring to Sif's continuous attempts to get people to see things as she does. Be it by lying, or twisting events to suit her views.

"My grandfather told me a great many things about the Goblin Nation. Should any of what this Professor Binns says not match up with what my grandfather told me about them, I'm going to question it. And if anything is wrong with what we hear, we bring my grandfather here to question the professor himself," Harry told his friends, all of whom nodded in agreement.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **AN: Ogremen: EVIL CLIFFY APPEARED, lol. Bit of a shorter chapter this time, but, all things considered, I thinks that this is a good chapter for mostly things about Asgard, no?**

 **Oracle: As you all can see we are still setting up the events of Thor. We do know when we want to get that part done and over with but it is still a ways off. Meanwhile we also have plans for Hogwarts that go beyond Snape and Dumbles. Which I'm sure you can see with the little cliffy we have here. Though just what all we have planned, we won't say. You'll just have to wait till we get to that part to learn just what's going to happen.**

 **And now, onto Review Responses!**

 **First, on FanFiction:**

 **To Slytherin's Pimp, that is one way to go, lol :P**

 **To Razy Riddle, there is more in store for them, have you ever known Loki not to toy with others? :P**

 **To sarahpotter42, Dumbledore will always fail to control our Harry, cause our Harry, is, after all, the son of the Prince of Chaos! mwaa haa haa, lol**

 **To EddyxMarvoloxRiddle, Ogremen: I agree, James was, as good as he was later in life, a bully, when in school, maybe even after, which is why I do not like stories that feature him alive for the most part. Our Harry will hold some hatred for his father for being a bully, like 'Dudders', lmao, funny name Petunia gave that weird boy, lol Anyway, Harry will have a few enemies, from each house if I have my way, even his own.**

 **Oracle: What Ogre is saying is that we are taking a more indept look at the characters, seeing what even their creator has over looked and bringing it to light. The same can be said with the Marvel characters as they begin to truly appear in our story. We see the signs and remember the backstories that characters have and take them into account, pointing out things that others over look or forget along the way. Like James Potter not beeing the 'saint' that most others see him for just because some good points he had, or his work with the Order. While James had some good points to him, one should not over look his bad ones. And when you think about it, all it takes is someone else's bad points to ruin someone else, to turn them from a good person to a bitter and cruel one. People in the Harry Potter world either choose to ignore the bullying James did or they just don't know about it, but they will, Harry won't let his father get away with being thought of as a saint when he was no better then Dudley. At least, not after Harry learns of the things his father did in school.**

 **To Althalus57, Pansy will be Harry's principle rival/enemy in Slytherin, effectively replacing the role occupied by Draco in canon, with some exception, she won't be redeemed. As for Snape being bitter, he may still be cunning, but, now that is dampened by his hatred of Harry for being James's son by Lily instead of his, Snape is a bitter, twisted, bent old man, he just can't let go of his hatred, after all, because he called Lily a Mudblood, and she went to James for comfort, Snape joined the Death Eaters, hence his own self-loathing, but, like a lot of people with self-loathing and a grudge related to it, they would rather take it out on a source related to their self-loathing and hatred, then deal with it.**

 **To JannaKalderash, for a Potion Master like Snape to be demoted by their employer to Assistant Potioneer, is a great shame, but ever more so in Snape's case since he has to thank the one who caused it for 'letting him keep his job', so to speak xD**

 **Oracle: Most people tend to lose a lot of brain cells when they let anger take over. So once Snape's eyes set on Harry all logic started to go out the window. Then Harry failed to fail to answer a question that he should've had no chance to answer and things just got worse for Snape. Because to him it was like life was taunting him by going 'ha! The son of the man who treated you horribly in school, the son of the man who got the girl that you loved, isn't stupid like his father is in your eyes. And to think, that brillant boy could've been your's, his mother could've been your's.' That kind of burn doesn't sit well with anyone. And now he has to teach Harry, knowing that he's only there so long as Harry wants him, or at least that's how it will look in Snape's eyes.**

 **To randomplotbunny, in more ways then one...lol**

 **To badboy1cdx, the events of Thor and the Avengers will still be happening, have no fear, so to, shall events at Hogwarts, and no, it will not be a focus on one over the other fic, lol, this fic will be focusing on both sides of its crossovers, lol**

 **Now for those on A03**

 **To DarkInuFan, oh, Nym will meet Darcy, of that there can be no doubt, the question is 'when?' lol**

 **To Fenrix_Shadowbane, yeah, Gryffindor Harry, been there, seen that** **=w** **=,** **gets boring after a while no? Anyway, we wanted Harry AWAY from Ron, so, what better place then the house of the Loyal, rather then the brave but not very smart, lol**

 **To destiel_makes_me_happy, thanks, we want to try and portray Nym as 'sassy and flirty' most of the time, but, when shit hits the fan, she will show HOW MUCH she is related to the Black Family by showing those who hurt those close to her what a Black does to those who cross the family...**

 **To RoguesAngel, its complicated, but, to put it simply, no, he can't right now :( The WHY we can't, is cause it would reveal a large plot bunny were toying with.**


	20. Personal HistoryProblems for teacher

**AN: Well folks, its time for Binns to be dealt with, after all, he is a bit of a useless teacher, isn't he? Free labor sure, but, at the same time, he's more useful as a knockout drug than as a teacher, no?**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Last Time on Loki's Family~**

 **~Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts~**

 **Harry looked at his schedule and smiled, "Ooh, History of Magic, sounds interesting," he said enthusiastically, only for Nym to spit out her pumpkin juice and cough a bit.**

 **When Nym got her body under control, she let out a breath of relief as she said, "History of Magic be interesting?" she began before letting out a snort of amusement, "As if, the teacher is a ghost sure, but that's all that's interesting about that class, all he teaches about, or even talks about, is those stupid Goblins Wars and Goblin Rebellions, it's like he can't talk about anything else!" she said, she missed seeing the five Asgardians share a look.**

 **"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry asked his friends seriously.**

 **"Someone who's supposed to teach only speaks about one thing? Guy's either fixated on that thing, or he's 'pulling a Sif', on the students," Ari answered.**

 **By 'pulling a Sif', the five Asgardians were referring to Sif's continuous attempts to get people to see things as she does. Be it by lying, or twisting events to suit her views.**

 **"My grandfather told me a great many things about the Goblin Nation. Should any of what this Professor Binns says not match up with what my grandfather told me about them, I'm going to question it. And if anything is wrong with what we hear, we bring my grandfather here to question the professor himself," Harry told his friends, all of whom nodded in agreement.**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~And now~**

 **~At Hogwarts~**

As Harry entered the History of Magic classroom, he noticed it could be summed up in one word, 'drab'. Clearly, like the teacher, this class was, in another word, dead.

Runa and Godiva were both bored very quickly, as were Jarl and Ari. Harry, however, was curious about the teacher, and his supposed fixation on Goblin Wars and Goblin Rebellions. After all, as a member of Loki's family, Harry had a great fondness for the Goblins of Midgard, and was friends with a great many of them, even their king, Ragnok, who resided, in secret, at Gringrotts Britain as the manager of the bank, he said he used a cover cause he got a kick out of it when wizards realised with just WHOM they were dealing with when they crossed him and the other Goblins, Ragnok called it his own personal prank on British wizards.

As Binns drifted into the classroom through a wall, everyone took their seats, taking out their history books, and getting ready for class. However, Binns looked like he was bored out of his skull as he suddenly began with the Goblin Rebellion of 1752 led by Urg the Unclean. However, Harry clearly and quickly noted a lie told by wizards when Binns stated the Goblins were at fault for the rebellion starting. Harry knew it was a lie because he had studied Goblin History with the help of Ragnok. Thus, he knew that the rebellions that Urg the Unclean had participated in were for Goblin rights, which immediately rose red flags for Harry.

Harry knew, that Urg's reasoning's for choosing to become a Goblin leader in the rebellions, was because he had been dunked in a pond by a group of pure blooded wizards who had been arrogant and thought they could do it simply because they were human. Needless to say, what wasn't recorded in the history books written by wizards but was by the Goblins, was that the wizards had been caught during one of the Rebellion raids for resources, and had been summarily tortured with Goblin Justice, after all, what was not recorded by humans about Urg, was that he was one of the Goblin's greatest warriors who had a vindictive edge to him.

As Binns began to droned on about another of Urg's 'vicious attacks', Harry finally had enough and snapped, "Professor Binns, you are spouting hatred and lies that were recorded by human wizards," he said, his words causing everyone in the class to either gasp, wake up in the case of those who had fallen asleep, or to look on in shock, surprize or both. "Urg was a righteous Goblin, who fought back against arrogant, oppressing purebloods!" Harry shouted in conclusion.

Binns, for once in his after life, reacted with emotion, he narrowed his eyes, and said something that for once wasn't about Goblin rebellions, or Goblin raids from centuries long past. "One hundred points from Hufflepuff for questioning a teacher about their material they spent their life learning!" he commanded, shocking everyone present.

Jarl's eyes narrowed at Binns, the fact that Binns took so many points from Harry for one thing suggested to him that Binns may truly be pulling a Sif on everyone in his class. It made Jarl itch to strike Binns, but taking a swing at the teacher would be pointless for two reasons, one he's a ghost and thus it would just go right through him, and two it would give Binns reason to speak out against the four Asgardian friends of Harry's being in his class.

Runa wondered if there was a rune she could use against Binns, something to make death more uncomfortable for a long time after she uses it on him.

Ari made a mental note of Binns outburst, planning to make sure that Prince Loki would know everything that Binns said in regards to Harry, arguing with him, as well as the lies Binns was spouting to everyone he teaches.

Godiva wondered if she could get in touch with Lady Hela. Having her drop by, even if just to see Harry it would most likely make Binns shit himself, technically speaking, since, at best, Binns would shit out ghostly turds if he could, though that would require some help from Prince Loki that is. But Godiva was sure that Lady Hela and Prince Loki would be happy to do that.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Binns. This was a sign that their belief of Binns pulling a Sif could be true after all. "You may have spent a life time learning Professor, but I was taught by the Goblin King himself as well as told about the Goblin wars by my grandfather. So unless you are calling Prince Loki a liar, as well as the Goblin King, I think you owe me those points back!" Harry said as he crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing more in challenge.

Binns narrowed his eyes, "Just because your royalty doesn't mean you are exempt from the rules, BOY!" Binns hissed, shocking everyone with how much emotion he was showing, "Besides, the little blighters deserve it!" he shouted, "They ruined my family, smeared my ancestors!" he said angrily forgetting himself in the process. "My ancestor, Yardley Platt, did this world a favor killing those disgusting creatures!" his words causing everyone in the class to gasp, "And my family was wiped out by Urg, but because I was a squib, and the last living member of the family, I couldn't inherit, so the Wizengamot took everything!" he shouted.

' _So, this is all because of a grudge he holds. Just how many like Sif will I meet in my life?_ ' Harry thought to himself before sighing.

Binns continued on, unaware of Harry's thoughts, "You may think it's wonderful, being royalty, being Asgardian and lording it over us, looking down on us, but to me, your just another filthy magical creature, who needs to shut up, and learn their place!" he concluded with obvious anger and hatred, shocking everyone in the class, needless to say, once this class was over, everyone in the castle would be hearing about this!

Harry gave Binns a smile, as if he wasn't affected by what he said. "So, that's what you think about me? Fair enough Professor, but let's see if you will be so happy to tell that to my aunt, when I ask my grandfather to get her to join us in class next chance she can!" Harry told him. "Oh, and by the way, I have yet to actually bring up my status as royalty to anyone outside this one moment. So for your claims of my 'lording it over everyone' there is nothing to support your claims," Harry then turned to his friends. "I think I've heard enough, care to ditch the rest of this farce of a class with me?" He then gathered his school things and left with his Asgardian friends behind him.

The rest of the class quickly followed Harry, with Binns shouting about mass detentions for everyone for leaving a class without a teacher's permission.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Later that day, at dinner~**

Nym was laughing as she looked at Harry after hearing from the source of what happened in the History of Magic class. Needless to say, it had quickly gotten around that Binns had showed emotion, that he was a racist, and that he hated Goblins, purebloods, and pretty much everyone really. Minerva when she found out had been tempted to call for an American Ghost Specialist since Britain didn't have any due to a difference of laws on Necromancy then the MACUSA did. However, when Harry informed her his grandfather would be taking care of the matter when he got a message out to him, the way he said it, the way that Harry had worded it to her, made a shiver run down her spine, and almost made her feel pity for Binns, even if she didn't know why.

Neville, who had been in the class with Harry at the time it happened, still couldn't believe how easily Harry had stood up to Professor Binns, as well as how easily that Harry had gotten everyone to follow him out of the class. It was amazing to him just how effortlessly Harry had turned things on its head and then left as if nothing had happened. How effortlessly Harry got an entire class behind him to do a walk out of the class with just one sentence, one question. Neville was in awe over it.

Ron, who was quickly growing sick of hearing about what happened in history class, it had him glaring at Harry. As far as Ron was concerned this just showed how stuck up Harry was. That Harry felt himself above attending classes and that Harry felt that he was entitled to change everything that didn't fit with what Harry liked. Ron wanted that for himself; wanted to make it so that Harry would do that for him; to lord over everything just because he could. Ron was going to make that happen...one way or another.

Draco found what happened to Binns funny, but did not show it outwardly. Binns was a fool to let his emotions get the better of him so easily. Whilst it is true that Draco himself might have so easily been ruled by his emotions if his father hadn't been locked up early in his life, the Draco that was raised by his mother, knew how to control his emotions and not allow them to control him. Still, Binns was going to get what was coming to him; there was no doubt about that as he had called the grandson of Loki a filthy magical creature. If Harry didn't tell Prince Loki about that, there was no doubt that those students who came from pureblood families that are loyal to Prince Loki would hear about it and demand Binns be punished for it.

Snape, whilst he didn't approve of what Harry did, he couldn't help but agree with what Harry did. The number of times that he wanted to walk out on Binns's class was too many to count. However one thing Snape did note was that Binns's reaction to the boy was by far worse than anything he himself had done. So needless to say Snape wouldn't want to be in Binns's shoes right now.

Pansy wanted to demand that Binns be removed for the school for speaking the way he did to Harry. Not just because of how Binns insulted the grandson of Loki, but also to show that she supports Harry and hopefully get Harry to open up to her so she could get his support. However she had heard about how Harry had brought up bringing Prince Loki and his aunt to Hogwarts, which would be by far better for Pansy as she could see about getting them behind her cause. So, she was going wait and hopefully get a chance to speak with Harry's family when they appeared at Hogwarts.

Hermione wanted to go over and ask Harry all kinds of question on what he'd learned about the Goblin wars from the Goblin King as well as Prince Loki. When she had read about them she had felt that there was a lot missing from the records. That it was strange that the Goblins seemed to have started attacking with seemingly no logical reason behind it. After all, though the Goblins at Gringotts weren't exactly friendly towards her family, they certainly didn't seem like they would just up and start attacking people. Harry could fill in the gaps that were clearly left out by the witches and wizards who wrote about them. She would have to question Harry about it next chance she got, right now she wanted to finish hear homework for her last class if she could at that moment.

Susan couldn't wait to write home about this and see about getting Amelia to look into Binns family. Partly because she wanted to see if Binns's claims of losing everything because of the Goblins were true, and partly to see if there was anything that Harry, or even Harry's family could use against Binns. Cause that much hatred clearly came from a long standing grudge. So Binns had to have many skeletons in his closet, so to speak.

Pomona couldn't believe the nerve of Binns. Speaking that way to a student was just unacceptable. Binns should be sacked and removed from the school at the very least. Pomona made sure to give the first student in her House who did something right two hundred points to make up for the one hundred points Binns took as well as to reward both the student in her House as well as Harry without anyone knowing she was rewarding Harry. As far as she was concerned, Harry had handled what happened in his History class far better than Binns had. Harry hadn't raised his voice, he hadn't thrown insults, and had removed himself from the class before things could get worse. By far the more mature course then what Binns had chosen to take. And as for Binns, if Pomona had the power to do so she would rip the bastard apart! Harry had explained he was taught about the subject not only by the Goblin King, someone who clearly would have more knowledge about the Goblin wars then any witch or wizard, but also by Prince Loki himself, someone who, for all they know could've been there during the war without anyone knowing it. And yet Binns insulted Harry and all but told Harry that it didn't matter what he was taught by two royals who clearly knew more about the subject then Binns himself. Pomona felt bad for Minerva, knowing that once news of this reached the pureblood families that are loyal to Prince Loki, they will soon be flooding Minerva's office with letters demanding the ghost be punished for his actions. Pomona promised she would give Minerva all the support she can when those letters started pouring in.

Needless to say, all anyone was talking about was the revelation that Binns was a racist, a bigot, and a person who held a massive grudge.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~A few days later~**

When word had reached Loki of Binns's transgression, confrontation, and words with Harry, needless to say, he was already in a bad mood before from the coronation ceremony that would happening next summer, but now, well, now he was in a FOUL mood.

Loki had gotten Hiemdal to drop him off outside the castle that is Hogwarts. Had he been in a better mood he would have smiled at the school, thinking back to the founders and his interactions with them many years ago. However he was here because not only had his family been insulted by a ghost, but so had the Goblin Nation. Though Loki could only do so much to this Professor Binns personally, he at least could make sure that it's clear to the children that anything Binns told them was nothing more than lies and that the staff should get started looking for a replacement for Binns as soon as possible. And with Hela coming to deal with Binns herself, as ghosts and the dead are in her domain, Loki took comfort in the fact that Binns would be quickly dealt with. Either the foolish ghost would 'learn his place', as Binns had told Harry, or the school would soon find itself short one ghost and teacher. One way or another, Binns would not be getting away with his crimes.

As Loki arrived at the castle, Hela used her powers over darkness to appear within the castle behind him silently, before smirking as she tapped him on the shoulder suddenly.

Loki turned and jumped slightly in surprise before glaring at her, "Hela, we have been over this. Do not appear behind people like that. It's what puts them off wanting to get to know you better," Loki scolded. Hela would do that from time to time as a child before the Allfather had banished her. He had a feeling it was part of the reason so many had been against her as a child. Taking a breath Loki's disapproving look turned into a smile. "It is good to see you again though. I hope you have been well?" he asked with fatherly concern.

Hela snorted, "I have been fine," she said, "The search for the Death Cheater's remaining soul fragments however, has proven...frustrating...to put it simply..." she said angrily, it had deeply frustrated her that the one sister stolen from her had yet to appear in the realm of Helheim for some strange reason, as she should have done so already, this too frustrated her, as she wanted to get to know the sister she never got to meet. It also frustrated her that she had yet to hunt down the rest of the soul of the one who stole her sister from the living world. Needless to say, combined, both irked her something fierce.

Loki was disappointed to hear that she hadn't gotten far with the search of Lilias's killer. He wanted him to pay for his crimes sooner rather than later. However, as Loki knows very little on the methods his daughter was using to track the other fragments he really couldn't say if this was normal or not. "Well, at least you now will have something to take that frustration out on, given what all Harry has told me of this Professor Binns. I suspect that you will soon have a new addition to your realm," Loki assured her. At the very least this would serve to help calm both of their minds and allow them to focus better on the tasks they have before them. In Loki's case it's showing Asgard that Thor is not ready for the throne, while in Hela's case it is tracking down her sister's killer. "Shall we make our way to the Head Mistress's office? Or would you like to make this a public matter?" Loki asked her.

Hela smirked, "Those of Loki Blood that have been wronged demands a public spectacle, father," she replied with a smirk.

Loki smirked, "True, and it would be much more satisfying to take him down in front of his own class. Let us find the Head Mistress, inform her of what we are going to do, and then get to his class."

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~In the Classroom Later~**

Harry was stuck, in yet another class with Binns, after the first one, Binns was still acting as Professor, mostly by the grace of the Board, or at least the members who still wanted Dumbledore around anyway, something that disgusted the other board members and had them considering if they needed 'new blood' on the board of Governors. Harry, meanwhile, was wondering when Loki and Hela were likely to show up.

When the door to the class room opened the only one who didn't turn to see who was there was Binns, as he was too focused on what he was saying to notice anything other than his own voice and thoughts, which is why he missed Loki entering the room until Harry called out in greeting to him. Loki gave Harry a smile as he walked over and hugged Harry, ignoring Binns protest about how he was in the middle of a lesson and Loki should wait till class was over to visit.

"I see what you meant by a dull class, this room alone could put all of Asgard to sleep for centuries just by its mere appearance," Loki joked with Harry.

Ari, Runa, Godiva, and Jarl all bowed to Loki, happy to see him and knowing that Binns was about to pay the price for his lies and his treatment of Harry. Though the four friends were a little surprised how Binns was acting like he wasn't afraid. Clearly the man's ignorance knew no bounds. Or perhaps it was the lack of Hela at Loki's side that had Binns so unafraid of what was about to happen to him.

 **~Song Start: X-Ray Dog: Dethroned extended~**

Suddenly shadows began to lengthen towards a point in the floor behind Loki, as the light in the already shaded room with its closed drapes grew darker, the torches grew dim, and the pool of shadows began to grow bigger, until it was the size of a decent round table for four people. Then, suddenly, a figure began to rise out of the pool of shadows, and as they rose, the shadows dripped off them slowly, revealing the form of a rather beautiful looking woman dressed in green. The headdress of the woman had many twisting horns to it, giving it an intimidating crown like appearance to it, her face was like some artist had chiseled away stone to reveal a perfect woman, and her outfit was a dark green with black trim going all over it. Needless to say, everyone who was present from the houses of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had different reactions to her appearance, and the manner of it too, of course. When she finished appearing, and the shadows had finished dripping off her it became clear that she was really, really tall, in fact, she was at least a foot taller than Loki, she turned to Loki and almost purred, "Its soo good to be out of the realms of Hel and Niffleheim again Father," she purred out happily, drinking in the fear and awe she had rot with her appearance.

Loki gave her a bright smile, having enjoyed her entrance greatly and the reactions it had gotten her. "Hela, this is your nephew, Harry. Harry, allow me to introduce you to your first aunt, Hela."

Harry, though surprised by Hela's appearance smiled at her, was happy to finally have the chance to meet her in person rather than just keep hearing about her from Loki. "Hello aunt Hela, nice to meet you."

Ron was pretty sure he needed a change of pants right about now. That woman was Harry's aunt, the daughter of Prince Loki, and the ruler of the dead? He'd heard so much about her through myths and what other pure bloods had to say on the matter, but none of it matched the woman before him now. For starters she was not half-skeleton like the myths said, nor did she appear weak by any stretch of the word. In fact Ron was pretty sure that Lady Hela could crush him with nothing more than a look. Clearly not someone to take lightly, even Ron with his low intelligence could see that trying anything with Hela around would not go well for him.

Neville almost dove under his desk in fear of Hela when she appeared. She was more frightening to him than anything else he had ever seen. A small part of him felt that if a certain Dark Lord ever met her he would die from freight alone. And there was Harry, smiling up at her without any fear at all. Neville's respect for Harry shot up greatly at that.

Susan couldn't believe it, here she is, in a classroom with Prince Loki and Lady Hela. How many witches could claim to have been in the same room as both of them, let alone Lady Hela who, as far as Susan knows, has never visited Earth before in person, and yet here she is, looking equal parts beautiful and freighting to all who gazed upon her.

Next to Susan was Hannah Abbot, her best friend and dorm mate. Hannah, being a pureblood, had grown up with the Old Gods, just like many purebloods, but, seeing two of them in person, she, much to her self-loathing, crapped her pants. After all, Hela's entrance had been anything but subtle, and nothing short of frightening.

Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff in Harry's year, detested Harry, he came from a devout Christian mundane family, one which was a tad bit crazy, while they may have accepted that Justin had magic, they had not taken the news that the Old Gods were in fact, real, very well. Needless to say, Justin had a deep seated hatred of Harry, and now to see two of the Old Gods in person, it made his blood boil, but also caused him to shit his pants in fear...twice.

Seamus Finnigan was trying to make himself as small as possible while also making sure that his wand, while close at hand, should he need it, wasn't about to cause an explosion because of his fear. After all things tended to blow up around him even if he didn't mean too and the last thing he wanted was for Hela to see him as a threat to either her or her family.

For once in his after life, Binns was well, and truly, scared, and for good reason. As soon as she had appeared, he suddenly felt a presence telling him that his one true ruler was present, and that he should be respectful. Needless to say, once the hubbub had died down, he cleared his throat, and stuttered out, "L-lady Hela!" he said, and did a bow of respect out of fear. Inside his mind, however, he was cursing the Potter brat for bringing in a being that could control him.

Hela, however, merely raised an eye brow at seeing the ghost, before recognition came to her. "Cuthbert Binns," she began with a drawl, " Daiphron 'Bloody Binns' Binns's grandson," she said, "Descendant of Yardly Plant, the 'great' Goblin murderer, and grandson of the man who set off Urg the Unclean to go on his crusade for rights he never should have had to fight for, thousands if not millions dead because of your family, its notable members and not so notable members combined causing trouble and chaos wherever they went," she paused, "To think, YOU would be the one who foolishly insulted my family's honor?" she said with a smirk, sounding amused. The whole time she was speaking she had, after moving to stand closer to Harry, begun to stoke his hair almost like she was petting a cat. The slow movement of her hand on his head showing her care for her young nephew to all who were watching her. She then reached for her cape, and gave it a shake, and suddenly the green on green cloak changed, no longer was the underside a darker green then the back, and, what's more, faces could be made, or at least, what looked like faces. They were expressing agony, pain, and constant suffering, she ignored the intakes of breath, "Behold, Cuthbert, your fate, your soul will join my cloak, where the souls of those who tried to 'cheat death' are sown, as well as those who dared insult my family's honor, or tried to cheat me out of a deal that had been struck with me," she said with a now growing grin of viciousness.

Loki did his best to mask his shutter of fear at the sight of the souls trapped in his daughter's cloak. It had been quite some time since he'd last see it with his own eyes and it still was a haunting sight to behold, he also noted it had increased in the number of souls that had been sewn into it. However he couldn't let himself be seen fearing his daughter's cloak, even if no one would fault him for it.

Harry, who had shut his eyes and leaned into his aunt's touch barely paid any attention to what was going on around him. He loved the way Hela's hand felt against his scalp and couldn't help but give a little yawn as he started to feel sleepy. Clearly having his head petted like this was something that relaxed his body to the point of dozing off, not that Harry would complain later for it.

Ari, Runa, Godiva, and Jarl were shocked at the sight of Hela's cloak. They'd all heard the stories of Hela from Loki and Freya, but seeing it first hand was something else and made them all shiver in fear. Even Jarl couldn't help but look away from the faces of the souls within the cloak and shut his eyes, reminding himself that Lady Hela was only here for those who had insulted her family. Still the sight of that cloak would forever haunt the four friends in their nightmares for some time to come.

Neville had not lasted long when the first soul appeared in Hela's cloak; he had fallen off his seat as he passed out from the freight.

Susan and Hannah had only just been able to keep themselves from screaming in fear before Hannah joined Neville in unconsciousness. Susan meanwhile, once the shock wore off, found herself feeling some small trace of pity for those who had cheated death. However if anyone thought cheating death is a good idea then perhaps they deserved that fate in the end.

Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing. A cloak made from the souls of those reaped by Hela? The very thought of it made him sick, but a part of him could see the usefulness of such a thing. And if he was able to threaten people with a fate like that then there was no doubt in his mind that he would be able to get anything and everything he wants.

Seamus felt his body lock up in fear quicker than if someone used the full body bind curse on him. Justin was also frozen in fear but he was also repulsed by the cloak. Only a Heathen God would wear a cloak made of souls after all.

Binns, unlike everyone else, wanted nothing more than to flee, but, sadly, he was frozen in place by the power of the death goddess looking at him, willing him to remain still and in place, preventing him from fleeing.

Hela then started using her powers to control the dead, "Cuthbert, you are here by commanded by one who rules the dead to join those in my cloak, do so now!" she commanded. Much to Binns's fear, he started being pulled by some force towards the cloak; everyone could only watch in awe as a ghost was pulled, flailing and screaming, towards the death goddess before disappearing into her cloak.

Once Binns disappeared into the cloak, Hela patted Harry on the head and said, "Well, that's done, one misbehaving ghost sent to a world of punishment and torment," she said cheerily, needless to say, her tone and words caused a shiver to run up the spine of everyone who had witnessed it. She then summoning a pool of shadows and stepped into it, disappearing soon afterwards as she sank into it.

Harry turned to his grandfather and said, "My aunt is cool grampy!" he said, his words snapping everyone out of their shock and causing some to laugh at what Harry had called Loki.

Loki shut his eyes and took a breath, planning to have a few words with Darcy about teaching Harry to call him that. "She is wonderful, isn't she?" Loki replied, smiling at Harry before turning to the class. "I do believe this means you will be without a teacher for this class until a replacement is found. Your Head Mistress should have a suitable one soon for all of you. However," Here Loki turned back to Harry. "Do keep me informed should another such teacher prove to be here. Be they living or dead, they shall be removed and replaced. Do take care of yourself Harry," Loki gave Harry a tight hug and a kiss to his forehead. "Now then, I have much to do back in Asgard. I shall give everyone your love when I see them," Loki then left the room, his work and visit finished for now.

Everyone was soon in a rush to leave the room and start the one thing that made Hogwarts infamous, gossip, after that.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Headmistress's office later~**

Minerva sighed, as Pomona and Flitwick sat in front of her, of the four heads of houses at Hogwarts, well, three now that Snape had been removed from teaching and demoted to assistant Potioneer, only Flitwick and Pomona could be trusted.

"Well," Minerva started, "I managed to...'talk', Horace Slughorn into taking his old position of Potion Master of Hogwarts back, he will also be made the head of Slytherin House," she sighed, the man might be a cheap ass opportunist, but he knew his potions, some said even better then Snape did, he would make for a great replacement to the old bat of the dungeons ny far. "As for History of Magic, I have managed to find a squib with a mastery in History of Magic currently visiting the British Isles from America, he is just the kind of blood we need at Hogwarts, we will give him a trial run for the rest of the year, and see how he does, alright?" she then turned to them, awaiting their thoughts.

"A squib teacher, this will at least show the children that squibs, while lacking the ability to do magic, still contribute to the magical community, and the fact that he's American could allow for us to open possible communication with Ilvermorny!" Pomona offered, a little excited on having an American teaching one of their classes.

Flitwick smiled, "Under the old board, the one with Lucious," he shuddered in disgust at the name of the man, "No American would have ever been allowed to step foot in this school, and, much as I hate to say it, Albus is going to have a conniption when he finds out, he was, after all, always against change of new things," he added as his thoughts.

Minerva nodded, "Your right, Albus could be a problem, but if he is, it just gives us more reason to throw weight at the board and have the old fart fired," she smirked at that happy thought.

Pomona smiled brightly, "There won't be anything the board can do when he crosses the line regarding that. And any attempts on their part to try to get Albus returned a second time would only serve to show that they need to be replaced because their thoughts are more towards themselves and what Albus can do for them rather than for the students."

Minerva smiled, "Thank you for your support on this, with you two, most of the other teachers will also show support," she said.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~A few days later~**

As Harry sat in the History of Magic class, he smiled, a new history professor had apparently be found the day of Binns's 'passing on', and was set to start today. Needless to say, Harry's year would be the first to experience the new teacher's teaching methods.

As everyone found their seats, the door to the teacher's chambers opened and a man in a suit with a black tie stepped out, he was of a muscular build and had short brown hair. He also had blue eyes, and was about six feet tall. All in all, he carried an air of professionalism to him.

"Hello class," he said, "You may call me Professor Coulson," he said with a smile.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **AN: And that's a wrap! I, Ogremen, now pass the torch to Oracle for the AN!**

 **Oracle: Hey everyone! Lots happened this chapter didn't it? We hope you all love it as well as the surprise replacement for Binns as well as who is now Snape's superior. While we are slowly closing in on the events of Thor there is still some time before then. So that's why we are able to have Coulson stepping in to the history teacher position at Hogwarts. He will be doing his part in the events of Thor, however that is something for a later time. You'll also note that we didn't close with what's happening in Asgard. Since we had Loki appear at the school, and let's face it ending it with Coulson was a good way to go, we decided to hold off on the normal cliffy for this chapter. But rest assured next chapter will take place in Asgard. We have a plan and are more of less sticking to it. Also, to those who are confused as to what Gryffindor is doing having history with Hufflepuff let me explain. Under Dumbledore's lead nothing at the school really changed other then who teaches DADA. But Dumbles isn't in charge anymore. McGonagall is, and she is changing things around, trying to break down some of the walls that have been forged around each house. So, to try to do that she rotates which houses have which classes together each few days. That way every house gets the chance to work together in some classes, thus allowing for some possible friendships to be forged between houses that otherwise might not come to be. However this can also cause new enemies to be made between houses. Anyway that's why Gryffindor has history with Hufflepuff when they did. We hope that everyone of you enjoyed this chapter, it was quite the labor of love, and that we can continue to bring you more chapters and enjoyment. We love you guys so much, thank you for your continued support. :D**

 **Ogremen: Yeah, as you noticed, Harry already has one person who hates his guts in his house, but, lets face it, different faiths hate one another, and, lets be realisitic, the christian faith made a lot of enemy pantheons over the centuries, so, please, no hating just cause you don't, PERSONALLY, agree with us making a devout christian a bigot. We have nothing against any faith, however every faith does have those types who take things waaay too far. And really, when you think about it, wouldn't anyone who was deeply set in their faith hate on Loki and Thor and try everything in their power to either discredit them or ruin them, along with anyone associated with them? After all you see and hear faiths clashing more often then not. This is just another one of those things that sadly happen because people can't agree to disagree on faiths.**

 **Also of note, Oracle and Ogre are making a story based on Blood Brandy's challenge Harry Potter's Vegas Vacation Challenge, and while the challenge is a DC comics based challenge, with permission from Blood Brandy, we have switched it from DC to Marvel, so, boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, keep an eye out for a new story from Oracle!**

 **and now, FOR THE REVIEW RESPONSES, YEAH! lol**

 **First, for those on Fan Fiction:**

 **To PersonaQeminod1, well, it wasn't a prank, and it was more eternal then a one off, lol As for Thorina coming to Hogwarts, if she does, that won't be for a looong while yet.**

 **To Razy Riddle, I tried to get in touch with you through PMs to tell you that the email address you tried to leave didn't show. Anyway I'm not fully sure what you mean by a character that can use a curse or disease. Are you asking if there's someone who specializes in them? Or are you talking about something else? Could you please explain what you are asking either in your next review or through a PM?**

 **To JellyBabes101, me thinks someone has not been reading clearly enough. I think its kinda clear that after the first ball, Thor got a little sister, and that Frigga became a mother by blood for the second time, and to a child for the third time. Also we addressed this question in the past when someone else asked it. Perhaps you are not reading these review responses thoroughly enough. We hope this clears up the matter of Thorina for you either way.**

 **To randomplotbunny, hope you like Binns's well deserving fate, at least in my opinion, considering who we made his acestors, lol**

 **To Althalus57, first off, thank you for such a long and detailed review response, secondly, Thorina is equal parts her brothers, strong like Thor, but sharp and mnaipulative like her favorite brother Loki, lol, who indulges her with his adventures on Midgard, or at least the parts Thor doesn't tell her about, lol. As for Sif, lets be blunt, she's a Bitch, with a capital B, lol In regards to Odin, lets be blunt, and honest here for a moment, Odin is not only king, but, technically, the supreme leader of Asgard, and while he does listen to famly, and get pressured by his wife by the threat of loss of 'nookie nookie time', lol, but, lets face it, Odin is an old fart who is set in his ways and when he sets his mind to something, is highly unlikely to change it** **=w** **= it basically takes it being rubbed in Odin's face to say, 'look, see, you fucked up old man!' to truely realise yeah, he maaay have made a mistake.**

 **Oracle: On the matter of 'why not have them suggest that Odin test Thor with a 'fake crisis'', I think that would cause more harm then good. Give Thor an enemy, even in his head and Thor will go to the end of the universe to find them. So while in theory it's a good idea, in practice it would be the worse thing to do. And they all know that which is why they are looking for other ways around having to do that.**

 **To jewel131415, we do not understand your question, we do not know of a character named Dig, ow0**

 **To wildtrance, right now, we are debating, in a way, it could go either way, Loki could be a kidnapped kid, or a rescued kid depending on how you look at it owo**

 **To FANactic Writer, I think that, given what happened in this chapter, that would be putting it MILDLY, lol XD**

 **To sarahpotter42, Well, when Odin's plans, eventually all go to shit, perhaps its time the king of Asgard takes a much needed vacation, right? after all, when was the last time the old fart 'relaxed', not including when he and Frigga concieved Thorina of course, lol**

 **To xxxLeanniexxx, Freya and Loki will not be caught, per say, but, in regard to Sif, well, lets put it simply, she is a judgemental ahole who has had it out for Loki since day one due to her fanaticism to Thor, lets face it, everything Sif sees is through Thor tinted Glasses, the big blondy can do no wrong** **=w**

 **To Xion The XIV,** **Well in out story we went the route of Harry's mother was Loki's daughter thus making Harry Loki's grandchild. So in a sense we are at least trying to different approach to the idea as the Loki's son route has been done so many times it might as well be canon at this point. Now we have our plans for the events of Avengers and some of the things after it, as well the details of the invasion planned out mostly. We do know we want to bring Harry into it, however the hows and whys will remain a secret. You'll just have to wait and see what happens when we reach that part of the Marvel side of things. But rest assured, it's not going to be too far off.**

 **To ehuckno1987,** **While your take on that moment is good and seems to fit a certain version of Harry, our Harry is a little different. After al** **l** **he's had a few years of secret royal training from most of his family as well as training from Loki to help Harry keep from being tricked, used, and other wise hurt by others. Which would include when to keep certain emotions in check when meeting people he doesn't know. Now while Hermione did seem to ignore Loki and Harry's friends while bringing up certain bad things in Harry's past and showing respect to Dunbledore, Harry was able to over look this because Hermione and her family showed that they are from a non magical family, thus unlike others who would be focusing mostly on Harry when they meet him, she wouldn't have the hidden agenda that most others would. So while it was rude of her to over look his friends and family standing with him, he was willing to let it slid** **e** **. After all how often would a person meet someone in Harry's possition. Also, on a side note I noticed how your take on that moment did not include anything about her comment about if Harry's look is allowed in Asgard as well as he questioning if he's really a prince. But like I said before, your take is good and would work for a slightly different Harry then what we have going in our story. Thank you for sharing your take with us.**

 **And now, for the ones on AO3**

 **To CaseLC, Loki will still go on an attempt at a genocidal massacre, but his reasoning will be different, since it will be caused by Sif and her blatant bigotry and and racism!** **=w**

 **To diabolicArbitor, while we would love to constantly spew out chapters regularily, a number of things get in the way, such as life, creativity, inspiration, and trying to put into written words what we have in our heads that we then conpsire together about and try to create, lol secondly when has anyone known for Loki to NOT cause trouble in SOME way, lol**


	21. History and Stuff that Matters

**AN: Sorry for the wait, we wanted to get a few chapters out for another story that will have ties to this one though a character who is known for his dimension hopping, we both love the character, and thought, why not borrow him, and his abilities, to cause humorous confusion and chaos similiar to Deadpool, but with explainable reasons for his knowledge, lol Needless to say, we are talking about the story titled: 'How Could One Will Cause So Much Chaos?' Now for our younger readers, this is not a story for you! We're sorry to say but its M rated, unlike this one, still, for our older, and by older we mean age wise, followers, it's a good read as it is highly entertaining.**

 **Oracle: We noticed one guest reviewer who complained that our responses to our reviews and comments take up 20% of the page. My question to them is, what's wrong with showing that we notice our readers' reviews and comments? What's wrong with trying to answer questions asked by the readers in a way that would allow EVERYONE who might have that same question to see the answer as well? We care about our readers and want to make sure to answer their questions as well as take into account things they think and notice about the story. You don't have to read the notes and responses. Just skip the bold text if you don't want to see them. :P**

 **Anyway, without further ado, lets get on with the show, shall we? :P**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Last Time on Loki's Family~**

 _~Headmistress's office later~_

 _Minerva sighed, as Pomona and Flitwick sat in front of her, of the four heads of houses at Hogwarts, well, three now that Snape had been removed from teaching and demoted to assistant Potioneer, only Flitwick and Pomona could be trusted._

 _"Well," Minerva started, "I managed to...'talk', Horace Slughorn into taking his old position of Potion Master of Hogwarts back, he will also be made the head of Slytherin House," she sighed, the man might be a cheap ass opportunist, but he knew his potions, some said even better then Snape did, he would make for a great replacement to the old bat of the dungeons ny far. "As for History of Magic, I have managed to find a squib with a mastery in History of Magic currently visiting the British Isles from America, he is just the kind of blood we need at Hogwarts, we will give him a trial run for the rest of the year, and see how he does, alright?" she then turned to them, awaiting their thoughts._

 _"A squib teacher, this will at least show the children that squibs, while lacking the ability to do magic, still contribute to the magical community, and the fact that he's American could allow for us to open possible communication with Ilvermorny!" Pomona offered, a little excited on having an American teaching one of their classes._

 _Flitwick smiled, "Under the old board, the one with Lucious," he shuddered in disgust at the name of the man, "No American would have ever been allowed to step foot in this school, and, much as I hate to say it, Albus is going to have a conniption when he finds out, he was, after all, always against change of new things," he added as his thoughts._

 _Minerva nodded, "Your right, Albus could be a problem, but if he is, it just gives us more reason to throw weight at the board and have the old fart fired," she smirked at that happy thought._

 _Pomona smiled brightly, "There won't be anything the board can do when he crosses the line regarding that. And any attempts on their part to try to get Albus returned a second time would only serve to show that they need to be replaced because their thoughts are more towards themselves and what Albus can do for them rather than for the students."_

 _Minerva smiled, "Thank you for your support on this, with you two, most of the other teachers will also show support," she said._

 _~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~_

 _~A few days later~_

 _As Harry sat in the History of Magic class, he smiled, a new history professor had apparently be found the day of Binns's 'passing on', and was set to start today. Needless to say, Harry's year would be the first to experience the new teacher's teaching methods._

 _As everyone found their seats, the door to the teacher's chambers opened and a man in a suit with a black tie stepped out, he was of a muscular build and had short brown hair. He also had blue eyes, and was about six feet tall. All in all, he carried an air of professionalism to him._

 _"Hello class," he said, "You may call me Professor Coulson," he said with a smile._

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~And Now~**

 **~3 Years after Harry had come to Asgard; Harry age at this point in time is 8 years old~**

Sirius smiled, he had finally been cleared to take his trials and that he was as healthy as he could be, for a Midgardian anyway. Eir had seemed very pleased to finally be rid of him, and when Sirius had offered to remain a little longer she had chased him out with a heavy looking book, threatening to do something to him that sounded impossible, even for an Asgardian.

While he had been recovering, Harry had secretly been telling Sirius about some of the spells that Loki had taught to Harry for pranks, some of them were harmless, others less so. Needless to say, putting his clever and mad mind to work, Sirius had improvised most of them into distraction or battle spells to trip up opponents. He had particularly liked messing with the summoned dagger spells, even if his use of them had been frivolous in the sense that he used them to help him shave and to pick his nails.

Needless to say, he felt he was ready for the trials that Odin had told him he would face. Sirius just hoped he didn't end up facing that one Asgardian 'komodo lady' who kept picking on Harry simply cause he favored magic, if he did, he wasn't sure he would be able to hold back from using something more…permanent, rather then something that was appropriate for a Trial by Combat of old.

As Sirius continued to wonder who it is he was going to fight, there was one thing he knew, he would be facing one of the more well-known warriors of Asgard, after all, this was a trial set up by Odin himself, it wouldn't do for Odin to choose anyone other than one of his best, or more famous warriors, or both.

Just as Sirius finished getting dressed for the day, a knock was on the door, and one of the twins shouted, "Oi, Sirius, the Great One wants to see ya!" he heard. Sirius grinned, the twins always made him laugh with their crazy antics.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

As Sirius entered the throne room, it was to see the entire court in attendance, even Freya was there, and she and Loki were grinning at Sirius, while Harry was smiling happily.

Odin immediately banged his staff on the ground to get everyone's attention, "We are all gathered to watch over a Trial by Combat to see if the Midgardian, Sirius Orion Black, is worthy of being an Asgardian or not," here he looked at Sirius, "You may choose your weapon, but your opponent has been chosen for you," he continued, "You will be facing Fandral the Dashing in combat," he concluded.

Sirius found himself rolling his eyes when he heard Fandral's title, having seen Fandral flirting with women many times since his arrival in Asgard. "Dashing? Yeah, let's see him try flirting with the witches back home and see if he still has that title afterwards." Sirius knew that Lily at least would've hexed Fandral into his next life if she had ever met him, and there were at least several women Aurors' Sirius had worked with that would do much worse to the Asgardian then hex him, and that wasn't including the ones with mixed creature heritage. Sirius found himself pushing back a smirk; planning to recommend a few of those women to Fandral should the two ever find themselves on Earth together and near Magical Britain.

Odin then banged his staff on the floor again and said loudly, "The Trial by Combat will take place in one hour in the training yard!" he commanded.

Sirius smirked at Fandral and then mouthed, 'Your arse is grass!' before leaving the throne room.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~One Hour Later~

Sirius and the court of Asgard, along with Harry, his friends, Loki and Freya, and the twins too, were all gathering in the training yard for Sirius's Trial by Combat.

As Fandral and Sirius took to the field, Odin spoke up, "This will be a Trial by Combat to determine if Sirius has what it takes to be a mighty warrior on the field of battle, and if he can keep up with an Asgardian or not, if he can prove both, then he will be considered worthy of the honor of eating one of Asgard's treasured golden apples!" he announced "The combatants are allowed to use the weapon and combat style of their choice!" he finished.

As Fandral took out his blades, he looked at Sirius, "I hope you're as good with a sword as you are with your tongue, Midgardian!" he said.

Sirius smirked, "Sword? Who ever said I was gonna use a sword? Last I heard, the All Father said the weapons and style of combat were of our choosing, and I choose my wand!" Seeing Fandral's expression change to one of victory, like he thought he'd won this battle already, Sirius's smirk grew. "Have you ever fought against Midgardian magic before?" When Fandral shook his head, Sirius gave a laugh. "Oh, this will be fun...provided, that is, that you can keep up with me..." Sirius was going to taunt Fandral as much as possible, get Fandral too busy trying to prove himself better then Sirius before going in for the kill, so to speak.

 **~Song start: In The Hall of the Mountain King (Techno Remix)~**

As soon as Odin gave the signal, Fandral was in motion as he immediately went for trying to cut Sirius's wand in half, if Sirius didn't have a wand, it would be a short trial indeed. Sirius, smirking, immediately bent backwards, causing Fandral's sword to swing through nothing but air. When the sword had cleared enough space, Sirius sprung back up and shot a spell at Fandral, catching him by surprize with the beam of coloured light, the beam hit Fandral in the face, but, when nothing seemed to happen, he growled and went to try and get Sirius back for seemingly attacking him with worthless magic. Fandral began to use a flurry of speedy attacks to try and take Sirius out of the fight, but Sirius's Auror training had kicked in, it was just like being back in the war against Voldemort, dodging spells, evading attacks, firing at lightning speed for a human. Needless to say, what had started out in Fandrals favor with an 'actual warrior's weapon', had now become a one sided fight as Sirius kept tagging Fandral with seemingly ineffective magic. As such, it was only a matter of time till Fandral lost his cool and shouted, "Your Midgardian 'magic' is worthless, just like all magic!" Fandral sneered as he tried to find a opening to attack.

Sirius raised a brow at that. "Is that so? Then tell me, if my magic is so worthless, why is it that I have yet to be struck by you while I have struck you many times already?" Sirius knew the blow to Fandral's ego would be great at being reminded of Fandral's lack of so much as touching Sirius with his sword.

Fandral growled, "Your so called 'Magic' hasn't done much though!" he said, unaware that many of his fan girls in the crowd had gasped at some of the things that had been done to their 'dashing hero'.

Sirius chuckled in amusement, "So you say, yet maybe you should take out the mirror you undoubtedly keep on you and take a look at yourself. Go on, I'll wait." Truthfully it was a wonder Sirius had managed to hold off on laughing for so long.

Fandral quirked an eyebrow, and, taking one last look at Sirius, nodded before taking out his mirror, when he did, he shrieked, like a little girl. His hair had been turned from its lustrous golden blonde, to a disgusting puke green. His face was covered in pimples while his nose had been made engorged and bulbous. His usual green and silver outfit had been changed to pink and purple. And lastly, his eyes had been changed from their dashing and enchanting blue, a colour he had used to enchant countless women to his bed, to a dull, disgusting, bloodshot red. All of this curtesy of some harmless prank spells Sirius had invented in his youth to torment his cousin Narcissa, and Bellatrix when she had tried to defend Narcissa's pureblood beliefs. He was always confused about what drove Bellatrix off the deep end, but, the sweet innocent Bella that he had known when he was a kid had been replaced by a deranged and psychotic killer.

Sirius laughed, "My goodness that was the best impersonation of a little girl I've ever heard. And allow me to be the first to say how much that look suits you. I'm sure all the ladies will be falling over themselves, to get away from you!" Sirius nearly fell over with laughter, having to partly hold himself up by placing his hands on his knees as he bent over laughing.

Odin was not amused, he had expected Sirius to choose a 'warrior's weapon', not magic, however, he did admit he had said the weapon of their choice meaning magic was allowed if they chose it. Looking at Frigga, he could see her laughing, much to his irritation, this was supposed to be an honourable Trial by Combat, not some farce of a duel. He then looked to Freya and Loki, and saw them laughing at Fandral, he almost growled in irritation, of course those two would be enjoying this farce. He then looked to his grandson, Harry, who was smiling, but also watching the motions of the combat, and it made him realise there was more to this fight then just what was on the surface, and that, like when he would punish someone, who wasn't Loki, there was hidden meaning to those punishments.

The only time Harry had ever seen magic being used in a fight, was during the sparing matches, during training, or when Loki and Freya would decide to show the possibilities for magic in battle, and they could only show him Asgardian magic. Sirius was using Midgardian magic, something Harry was very interested in learning as his mother and father used it when they were alive. That's not to say that Sirius hadn't taught Harry a few things about Midgardian magic, however, without a wand, Sirius wasn't sure just what he could teach Harry. But when Harry heard about the place where Sirius and his parents had learned their magic, he begged to be able to go. Loki was on the fence about allowing Harry to go, but Harry was determined to go, even pulling out the 'dreaded' puppy dog eyes each time he brought the subject up, though Loki would either be saved by one of Harry's other teachers coming by to collect Harry for his lessons, or Loki would bolt out a nearby door, or in one case, window, to escape. Harry would get Loki to cave and let him go to Hogwarts, he just had to corner Loki long enough, maybe even get a few tears to fall when he does the puppy dog eyes.

Meanwhile back in the center of the training field, Fandral was seething, losing his focus in the process. "YOU DARE?!" he shouted in outrage. He then launched forward like a crazed bull, uncaring for the rules of combat now as he tried to skewer Sirius for transforming his visage into such hideousness.

Sirius was glad for all those years spent dodging curses and hexs cast towards him as he dodged most of Fandral's attempts, taking a few nicks here and there but nothing he couldn't handle. However if he didn't do something quickly to put a little space between them, his plan would be ruined. He just needed the right selection of spells to force Fandral to back away. And he had a fair idea what to use.

Fandral growled in animalistic rage, gone was the dashing suave warrior, and in his placed a seemingly deranged fighter fighting like an animal. He was absolutely furious about what Sirius had done to him, and was still doing to him, as now his skin was like that of an elephant, gray and wrinkled, his ears had been transformed into those of a bunny, and his face had been transformed into that of a donkey, causing him to make donkey noises every so often.

As Fandral went in for an attack that would have pierced Sirius heart if it scored a hit, Sirius suddenly hit Fandral with a curse that, like the others, seemed to have no physically harmful effects, that is, until Fandral suddenly saw green hairs tipped with pink and blue and purple falling down in front of his face. That was when he remembered that Sirius had fired a certain spell at his head three times, its colour had only appeared once earlier before that in their duel, and it was when he had changed his hair colour.

Sirius watched in pure delight as Fandral, with a trembling hand, once more took out his mirror, the whole time more hairs falling to the ground. Sirius tried to guess just what Fandral's reaction to the balding curse would be, sure it made your hair fall out, but it would grow back…in a few months. If he would scream and run from the area, if he would go berserk and really try to kill Sirius, or if he would just curl up in a ball on the ground and weep. Sirius had seen a few people do the last one after having all their hair fall out. He was eager to see just what the result would be.

Fandral was unable to react for several seconds, he just stood there looking into the mirror, watching as his hair fell out in his own reflection. Then, he dropped his sword as he fell to his knees and began to cry tears. After a few seconds of crying, he looked at Sirius and shouted, "YOU'VE MADE ME HIDIOUS!" he cried in anger before he got up and fled the field. Later it would prove that no one would be able to find Fandral for at least a month, at which time he would be spotted with a hideous looking wig.

 **~Song Ends Here~**

Sirius stood there for a moment laughing to himself before turning to the All Father and spreading his arms wide. "I may not be accustomed to Asgard's rule of combat, however I do believe that, as my opponent has left the battle field I am the victor." He grinned, enjoying how hard Loki and Freya were laughing, Harry was jumping and cheering with his friends, and even Queen Frigga looked like she had greatly enjoyed the battle.

Odin was seething inside, he had expected this to be an honourable duel, a glorious Trial by Combat, and instead, it was a farce of Midgardian magic. True, the man had shown a keen tactical mind by tearing apart Fandral's, admittedly, fragile ego, but even still, he would need to learn to use a weapon, even if he was forced to...

Standing up, Odin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "With Sirius the victor, I can assume everyone is in agreement that he has made it clear, that, he would make a mighty warrior of Asgard, despite using magic as his main weapon of choice," here he gave a hard look at Sirius with his one good eye.

Frigga rolled her eyes at her husband, "I seem to recall others in Asgard who chose magic over brute force. Or have you forgotten what my strongest skill is, husband?" She asked him dangerously, knowing just what had to be going through his mind regarding Sirius and disapproving of it greatly. "How can the people of Asgard come to regard magic as equal to strength, when their own king looks down on it the most?" she added pointedly.

Odin grumbled a bit under his breath before sighing, "Sirius Black, you will follow me, my wife, and our two sons as we head to the Garden of Idun, where you will eat one of the apples and join the Aesir," Odin said as he banged his staff against the ground, dismissing those who had assembled.

Hearing what Odin said Harry turned to Loki, "Can't I come along?" He asked him.

Loki shook his head, "As much as I would like for you to join us you heard what he said. Besides, I do believe you are still in some trouble for what happened in the kitchen the other day..." Loki reminded Harry, the trouble being from Harry and his friends messing around with the labels in the kitchen, resulting in a truly foul tasting dinner for all as well as a large mess. "You shall go with Freya and study for now."

Harry pouted and went to pull out his puppy eyes when Freya placed a hand on his shoulder.

Freya patted Harry on the shoulder, "Odin is only allowed to bring known family and those being initiated as Aesir into Idun's garden Harry," she said, "Officially, your Loki's student, not his grandson, or Odin's great grandson, so it can't be helped," she continued, then she leant down and whispered, "But, that doesn't mean we can't prank Odin and frame Loki for it!" she finished with a grin.

Loki glared at her, not knowing what she said but having a bad feeling it wasn't something that would keep Harry out of trouble. "I trust what you plot will not bring more trouble down on Harry?" He questioned her.

Freya smirked at Loki, "No trouble will come to him," she said innocently, "Anyway, I'm just going to take Harry and his friends somewhere private to teach them all some new spells," she then waved to Loki as she walked away, "Laters Horsey!" she shouted before ducking around a corner with a smirk.

"I will kill whoever spread that rumor around!" Loki growled after her indignantly. It was bad enough having Thor's friends bring it up from time to time, Loki did not need Harry to hear such insane rumors about him, even if they were true...

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

Later that night, Sirius attended a celebration in his honor to celebrate a new Aesir being inducted into the kingdom. As he did, he remembered about Amelia, and gulped, boy, was she going to be pissed he had been gone from Earth for so long.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~Two years before Harry goes to Hogwarts~

Sirius rubbed his face, while being an Aesir now it took more to hurt him, Amelia had always had always been quite strong...for a woman. Sirius, like Fandral, had always been a bit...judgemental; when it came to women he cared about.

"Prince Loki is lucky he is not here as well. You were supposed to be back in a month, a month! Have you any idea what I went through while you were away? Did you forget how to tell time?!" Amelia demanded of him, her fist raised to strike him again if Sirius failed to give an answer she would accept.

Sirius grumbled a bit before sighing, "Ok, first off, Eir wouldn't clear me for a while, and then Odin decided I had earned the right to a Trial by Combat to become an Aesir, and then I had to convince him to let me come back to get Remus, and so I could be the bridge between Asgard and here," he said, before rubbing his jaw, "And damn do you have a powerful right hook!" he said smartly.

"Remus? You came back for him?" Amelia asked in disbelief. "Well then, if HE's what you want don't let me stop you." she grolwed before turning to storm off. "Should've left your mangy arse to rot in Azkaban!"

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face, "You're misunderstanding me Amelia!" he shouted, as he grabbed her and turned her around before giving her a passionate kiss.

Amelia smacked him upside the head a few times, slowly losing strength as she started to give in to the kiss. It had been some time since they'd last kissed and Sirius was still good at it.

"Willing to hear me explain now?" he asked her with a smirk.

Amelia gave him a flat glare, "Better be a good explanation, and it better be better than the one you tried to give me for when I caught you going through my knickers!" She warned.

Sirius grinned, "Hey, to be fair, going through your knickers got your attention didn't it?" he countered before smiling, "Anyway, if you RECALL, I mentioned I had to talk Odin into me being an ambassador for Asgard to Midgard," he said pointedly, "As for Remus, I also had to talk Odin into allowing Werewolves to migrate from Earth, to Asgard, somewhere they could be respected and could live free of the persecution they receive here on earth," he said.

Amelia raised a brow at that, "You, working as an ambassador?" she shook her head but moved on. "You know that there will be those who are against this. Not just among the Werewolves themselves, but there will also be those questioning just why Asgard is opening its doors to them," She pointed out. "You know, as well as I that there are countless witches and wizards who view Werewolves as beneath them, and when they hear that Werewolves are going to be living in Asgard from now on they may take offense to that. How will you deal with them?" She questioned Sirius, knowing that even she'll end up struggling with this matter at some point.

Sirius smirked, "Ok, A, I am perfect for the job with my charming personality!" he countered, ignoring her coughed reply, "B, Asgard is only opening its doors to Werewolves cause they could make great warriors with their increased strength and keen senses of smell, hearing, and eyesight," he continued, "And finally, C, Asgard is more opening its doors to ME and the Werewolves, Werewolves get a one way trip really, and me, I will be going back and forth, updating Asgard's information on current Midgard affairs, before they really do any interacting directly," he then smirked, "Meaning, when I am on Earth, you get me more to yourself!" he finished with a cheeky smirk.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "You're the Asgardian ambassador for Earth and yet, when you come to Earth to check on things, I get you. Yeah, you're perfect for the job, so responsible," She teased, "But really, what about the things we had planned before you got locked up? We had been talking about a life together after all," she reminded him.

Sirius smirked, "How many people get the chance to fall in love twice?" Sirius asked cheekily with a cheesy grin.

Amelia raised a brow at that, "Twice huh? No, I don't think so," She then smiled at his confused look. "After all, that would imply that I stopped loving you at some point, and I don't remember doing that."

Sirius grinned, "I am so going to bring you a souvenir from Asgard next time I am here," he said with a smile, then he gave her a kiss, "In the meantime, I really do have to go see Remus...I may have sponsored him as the representative of the Werewolves of Midgard to Odin..." he said sheepishly.

Amelia frowned at him before smacking him upside the head. "What will you do if Remus says no?" She asked him.

Sirius rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "Well, uh, um, ahem, he will be honor bound to except, after all, 'I'll make him an offer he cannot refuse,'" Sirius said putting on his best Italian accent as he tried to quote a line from a movie he saw with James and Lily once.

Amelia sighed and shook her head, "Just go, the quicker you go speak to him the quicker you can return and we can at least try to catch up a little."

Sirius smirked, and, before he left, he quickly turned around, snaking a hand around her back a bit as he said, "Love you too!" he said as he quickly goosed her before apparating away from her home just as he heard her squawk in indignation. Unaware that her surprized squawk had awoken a very tired Susan Bones.

Amelia glared at the spot where Sirius had been. "I swear I will slap him hard enough to knock the magic out of him!" She growled before a small smile took over.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~A week or two later~

Sirius had had trouble finding and tracking down Remus. He had first tried finding Remus at some of his old safe houses. That hadn't worked as they appeared to have not been used since Lily and James had died. And so, Sirius had begun to track Remus's movements over the five years that Harry had lived with the Dursleys, and then the movements Remus performed during the three years Sirius spent recovering in Asgard for his right to become an Asgardian. As it happened, Sirius eventually tracked down Remus to a village in the middle of bum fuck nowhere wild lands of Britain's highlands trying to stay out of the way as a cleaner. Deciding to play a prank on his old buddy, and a mean one at that, he took out a red cloak he hadn't worn in years, and that had been handed to him by Amelia, or rather, she had given it to Loki in private after Sirius's trial, and then making sure the hood hid his face, he entered the village's tavern and said loudly and clearly since this was a magical village, though, granted, a rather outdated one, "I am here on Auror business, I am here for one Remus John Lupin!" he shouted loudly and seriously.

Remus, at hearing this froze on the spot. He couldn't think why an Auror would be looking for him, after all he's always taken such care on full moon nights and he'd barely ever done anything to make himself stand out. Pulling himself together Remus grabbed his things and walked over to the red cloaked Sirius, not recognizing what little of his friend's face that he could see from under the hood. "I am he," Remus told him, hoping to get whatever this is over with before rumors could spread. This village was one of the only places willing to take in someone like him after all and it would be such a pain to try to find a new place to work.

Sirius smirked inwardly, before scowling as he said, "We're going to your place, picking up everything, you're being relocated!" he commanded authoritatively before motioning Remus out the door.

This surprised Remus greatly. What could have happened to require his relocation? Was this the Ministry's decision? So many questions flooded his mind as he left the tavern with the Auror and headed to his modest, yet run down looking home. "I don't understand why is this happening?" He asked, not sure if he would be getting an answer from the man. Remus unlocked his door and headed inside. "It should not take long to pack." And this was true, as Remus has very little in regards to personal possessions and more often than not leaves them in his trunk, it is one of the safest places for them as the trunk is enchanted to with stand most beasts attacks.

Sirius waited till Remus had packed everything up before he 'roughly' grabbed Remus's arm, and apparated back to Amelia's place, with the first thing going through the room being a loud crunch as Sirius's face met the floor from a fist coming down on his head. "Nice to be greeted back Amelia..." Sirius mumbled with a groan into the floor.

Amelia glared down at him, "That was for pinching me when you last left! Not to mention how long you've been gone this time!" She growled.

Remus turned to Amelia in surprise and confusion. "What? Amelia? Why?" Remus then looked down at the person who had brought him there, and was currently groaning on the floor in pain, it finally dawned on him just who this person could be. "Sirius?" He asked in shock, "Is that really you Sirius?" He questioned as he helped his friend up.

"Oh it's the old dog alright," Amelia answered, "Honestly Sirius why didn't you ask me where Remus was while you were here? I could've told you where he was and saved you the last week or two of trouble," Amelia shook her head, "Remus would you like a drink?" she asked politely.

Remus glanced at her, "Yes please," before turning back to Sirius and glaring slightly at him. "Why would you pretend to be on Auror business like that?! Do you have any idea how scared I was when you did that? I've had enough trouble with the Ministry just changing from the removal of undesirables," Remus scolded Sirius.

Sirius rubbed his nose, which was bleeding, as he said, "Well, you weren't there for Harry for the first five years of his life, like you should of been," Sirius started, "And secondly, you never visited me in prison or attended my trial, though, granted, I DID forget to ask if you talked with Amelia between my trial and a week or two ago when I finally got back from Asgard," he continued, "By the way, you been made WerewolfAmbassadorofAsgardtoMidard, so, were going to be working together!" Sirius said very quickly.

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, "How could I be there for Harry when Dumbledore kept his location from everyone? I asked many times if I could at least check up on him, you know, and yet Dumbledore refused every time, saying everything was fine, right up until he finally admitted that Harry had gone missing. I went searching for him the second I could. Imagine my surprise when news of Prince Loki's relationship to Harry came to light," Remus explained, "As for not visiting you in Azkaban, do you really believe they would just let someone like me visit that place? You know how most normal people get around Dementors, imagine how a werewolf would be. Not to mention I had no real reason not to believe you truly had betrayed our friends, had I thought for one moment you were innocent I would've tried to visit you. And when it came to your trial I had barely even heard that you had been granted one by the time it was over, as I was still looking for Harry at the time." Remus let out a heavy sigh before Sirius's rushed ramble struck him. "I did not fully catch the last part of what you said, something about ambassador, Asgard, and Midgard along with working with you. Care to repeat that?" He questioned, knowing Sirius would only have rushed that bit because it meant some kind of trouble for him.

Sirius gulped nervously, "Heh heh, yeah, um, about that..." he began nervously, "I uh, um, may have, um, nominated you as, uh, the Werewolf ambassador for Earth to Odin..." Sirius said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his and looking anywhere but at Remus, though, he was also grinning the whole time too.

Remus stared at Sirius, waiting, no; hoping, Sirius was about to start laughing and say it was all a joke. When that didn't happen he took a very deep breath. "Why would do this to me?!" He demanded. "Just what were you thinking? I barely have any contact with any other Werewolf here on Earth and yet you convinced the king of Asgard that I should be an Ambassador for them? Have you truly lost your mind Sirius!?" He demanded before dropping into a chair, accepting the cup Amelia handed him.

"That's up for debate in my opinion!" Amelia commented as she frowned at Sirius. "What's more he himself is an Ambassador. I have no idea just what Asgard's king was thinking when he made that choice."

Sirius sighed, "There's a multitude of reasons why I suggested you Remus," he sighed again, "Basic points though, you're my friend, I'm the one who knows Midgard's current political and technological level," he saw Remus's look and him opening his mouth when he said technology, "Shut it," he countered pre-emptively with a smirk, "You have Werewolf contacts, something I don't have," here he looked at Remus, "And, by being made ambassador, you can keep me in line, and people will have to finally start treating you with respect!" he finished.

Remus sighed heavily, "I don't have nearly enough to serve as an ambassador, and I think we can all agree that when you want to do something there is very little I can say and do to stop you!" Remus pointed out, "And what are you basing this belief that I'll be treated with respect on Asgard?" He questioned.

"Knowing Sirius he's most likely just going for it and hoping for the best, as normal," Amelia sighed with a fond smile.

"What about the Werewolves that might not want to leave this world? The ones who still have families here? Do you really believe all of them will just agree to abandon this world for one they mostly only know through stories and myths? Do we just leave them behind?" Remus questioned.

Sirius smirked, "I managed to convince Odin to allow Werewolves to immigrate to Asgard to form a new warrior division, in exchange, they get Eir to work more so she will make the Wolfsbane potion for you and all the other Werewolves, free of charge, and as warriors you would be treated with respect so long as you give it in turn, and any with families are allowed to bring any direct family members, like wives, husbands, children," Sirius continued, "After all, the last thing Odin would want is to break up a wife and husband couple, especially if they have children!" he said with a self-assured smirk, "Besides, I am sure that many Werewolves are tired of being persecuted by their fellow magicals, right?" he smirked.

Remus shook his head, "While that may be true, there are some that will want to stay. Certain ones aligned with the dark. Can we really afford to let them run wild here while all others are in Asgard?"

"Remus has a good point there, there are some werewolves that might take this chance to cause more trouble for the world. There might even be some who agree to go to Asgard just so they can cause chaos there!" Amelia nodded in thought.

Sirius smirked, "And that's the beauty of this migration," Sirius countered, "Before any Werewolf migrates, they have to swear an oath, with a magical providing the magic of course, along with their families, that will abide by Asgard's laws, and try to contribute to their new society, anyone who refuses, will be considered unworthy of the migration, but considering how many would get a new chance at life, and a new lease on life," he then smirked again, "This would make it easier, cause if all the Werewolves aligned with the light are on Asgard, then that means all the dark aligned wolves are on Earth, meaning wizards don't have to hold back anymore," he paused, "After all, any light Werewolves who remain could be made light creatures if they side against the dark ones, and swear an oath to take the Wolfsbane potion, its fool proof!" he then looked to Amelia, "You, as Minister for Magic, could push these reasons, and get people to side with you!" he finished.

While Sirius did have many good points he was overlooking something. "While I may be Minister, I don't have the man power to have someone ensure that each remaining Werewolf takes their potion, or even that they get their potions in time. Do not forget that someone has to brew the potions and then those potions have to get to those who need them. I would have to bring in more people just to ensure the potions are brewed and then find a means to get those potions to each remaining Werewolf before they need them," Amelia then sighed, "You just love to make more work for me, don't you?"

"And let us not forget that should any aligned with the dark learn of how they are getting their potions they could interrupt that process. Thus leading to the light Werewolves losing control when the full moon comes and in turn being branded dark by the magical community for it," Remus added.

Sirius grinned, "Did you forget about one of Britain's most underused magical resources?" he asked with a smile.

Both Amelia and Remus raised an eyebrow in question as to what he was suggesting.

"The muggleborns!" he pointed out obviously, "They were under appreciated under Dumbledore and Fudge, and the other's rule, why not give them the jobs they have credentials for from Hogwarts, and get those useless fuddyduds out of the Ministry like I know you have been, don't think I didn't look at the Ministry employee list before seeing you!" he pointed out to Amelia, "And besides, I doubt the muggleborns would support the dark after everything they did to put them down!" he pointed out, "Even for a bit of extra coin!"

This was a different side of Sirius that Amelia hadn't seen before. Clearly he'd put more thought into this then she'd expected of him, and that was something she approved of. "I suppose I could see what the muggleborns have to say about such an offer for employment. Merlin knows I have been seeking some out to fill the holes in the Ministry now that the unwanted sort is gone. They may even have some ideas regarding the delivery of the potions that we would not have thought about," She admitted.

"Still it's going to take a while to reach out to the Werewolf community and arrange for them to take the oath as well as for them to gather in one place to go to Asgard. How long do we have?" Remus asked Sirius.

Sirius grinned like someone had just shouted it was Christmas, "That's the thing, Odin giving you as long as you need, and migration will always be open, as there will always be Werewolves who were unwillingly turned by dark ones, as such, there will always be a place for them in Asgard, or even one of the other realms, though, granted, Odin is in talks with the other realms about letting Werewolves in to them, but, suffice to say, you will get to call Asgard, the Realm Eternal home now," Sirius then smirked, "What's more, you will have to make frequent trips between Asgard and Midgard, which means you will be able to see Harry more often!" he added on cheerily.

Now that had Remus's attention, "So you have seen Harry then? How is he? Are they treating him right in Asgard?" Remus questioned.

Sirius smiled, "The pup is alright, though there are two arses in Asgard who look down on him for using magic, they also look and treat Loki badly too come to think of it..." he replied.

Remus frowned at that, "Well then, let's see what they think of magic using Werewolves. I doubt they will speak ill of magic when they have a large number of us staring them down!"

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

 **~Song start: Nickelback - If Everyone Cared [OFFICIAL VIDEO]~**

A few months after Sirius's return to Midguard, or Earth, as it was known to its inhabitants, most of the Werewolves who lived in Britain had migrated to Asgard, even some from other countries who were tired of life on Earth migrated, along with their families. Well, some of them, many of them didn't have families who recognised them as family anymore, and as a result, were welcomed by those who did and were open minded about Werewolves, to say they were surprized by the welcome they received on Asgard was an understatement. Thanks to Harry and his friends, who had made pamphlets for Asgard's citizens, and that stated, in no uncertain terms, that many Werewolves became such through unwanted bites, or even by accident, and through no fault of their own, and that to judge them for this unwanted and unwelcome change, was akin to judging someone cause they wanted to choose to be different. Needless to say, under those circumstances, the Werewolves were welcomed and offered friendship by the Asgardians with open arms, much to Sif's groaning and mounting anger.

Sif, unlike her fellow Asgardians, saw the introduction of Werewolves to Asgard's ranks as yet another unwelcome change to her 'Perfect Asgard', and was already working on arguments to try and change Odin's mind about the new Werewolf Packs that had been allowed to move into the forested parts of Asgard. And though some had moved into the cities, they were all welcomed and given safe places to change during the full moon.

Eir of course, had to hire some new helpers from the growing number of Asgardians who hungered for change to help her brew Wolfsbane potion for the Werewolf Packs. Some of those hired to brew had even expressed interest in searching for a more permanent means to give the Werewolves control over when they change. However Eir knew that would take possibly a few centuries at least to create.

Many of the Asgardians would even hunt with and hang out with the Werewolves, learning about how Midgard had changed, and how the magical world was very backwards and in need of Loki's help. This in turn, opened the eyes of many Asgardians to the fact that, Loki wasn't all pranks and doom and gloom like Sif and Fandral said all the time.

Things were changing in Asgard, and while Sif, and Fandral to a growing extent, didn't like it, many Asgardians however did.

 **~Song end~**

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

 **~Present Day; Hogwarts;~**

Harry and his friends were currently attending a History Lesson with their class mates, eager to have their first real lesson with the new Professor Coulson, who, unlike the other teachers who wore robes, wore a suit with a tie. The first time Coulson met each class of students, after he was hired, was to introduce himself to the class, get to know their hopes and dreams for the future, and answer some questions they might have about the past of the Magical World. In essence, his first class with each houses year group, was a Meet & Greet.

This time, Coulson had everyone take a new history book from America from his desk, he had brought enough for every student in Hogwarts, and unlike Britain's magical history books, these ones taught about the Magical World's history as a whole, and how the different magical governments interacted with one another, and even mentioned other books that went into more comprehensive details for those, like Hermione, who wanted to know everything there was so they could better understand their worlds governments, and their policies.

"Alright class," Coulson began this time, "I want you to turn to page five hundred and thirty one," he continued, "Today, were going to learn about the Salem Witch Trials, their influence by the Christian religion, and the effect it had long term on the American magical society, and its far reaching implications in other parts of the world, as well as how it ties into later events like the American Revolutionary War, and the Civil War that followed it," he finished. As he finished speaking, he could already see some of the pure-blooded students looking torn between interest, and shock, with some of them being one emotion, the other emotion, or both. Needless to say, he smiled.

Harry and his friends were quickly drawn into the books, along with Hermione and many of the other students.

Pansy Parkinson, on the other hand, eyed the book with a scowl before looking at what Harry was doing and then opening the book with a grumble. If prince Harry was interested, perhaps she should at least SEE what garbage this 'Colonist' was putting into the heads of her fellow students.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

 **AN: Props to anyone who caught the hidden meaning of why Sirius changed Fandral's face to look like a donkey's during the Trial by Combat, lol Also, sorry for the late new chapter, but, well, we are working on two stories at once now, so :P Anyway, Oracle, anything to add?**

 **Oracle: Yeah we know, 'they mentioned Sif AGAIN' We are sorry to all who are sick of her, but we had to mention her. We have to mention each character of importance as well as the most well-known ones. And yes we know it's taken so long for this chapter to come out, we are sorry but we got caught up with writing our other story, How Could One Will Cause So Much Chaos. But we are doing both stories and trying to balance them both. So please be patient and we will make sure that everyone gets their dose of both stories. Anyway, be sure to tell us your thoughts and feelings on this chapter and put them down in the comments, making sure to put some kind of name if you aren't logged in if you want to be noticed and replied to. We love you guys lots! :D**

 **And now, here's Oracle with the weather, what? I trying to be the funny Ogre! Anyway, enough kidding around, time for Review Responses!**

 **First those on Fanfiction. net**

 **To xirone538olympus, we're pretty sure no one ever thought of making him a teacher as an opening for Shield to take a more direct hand in the Magical World and to make their presnce and knowledge of the magical world known through such a way that its not one the magical governements can just 'sweep under the rug', so to speak, lol Also, were glad you don't take offense, its just, you got to admit, hating someone just cause they have magic is kinda stupid right? And yet, it was used as justification to burn thousands at the stake! :( glad you love the story and the chapter, hope you look forward to more! ^w^**

 **To Slytherin's Pimp, well, we are aiming to please our readers with surprizes when we can! ^_^**

 **To Otsutsuki no Yami, he is temporary, but, he will be there for a year or two, MAAAYBE three, you'll just have to wait and find out, lol Also, if you REALLY look at Binns's teaching material in canon, how could he NOT be holding a grudge? owo**

 **To shadowswithouthope, it is pretty clever no? Will make for some drama later, lol but, it would also give Loki someone in his corner, if you think about it, and for those who read this response, if you can figure out what I am referring to, then comment and see if your right next chapter's review responses!**

 **To GuardianDragon98, its serves its own purpose for Shield, by knowing the history, you can understand more, by having degrees in History, he can have an opening should one present itself, like in this instance.**

 **To Razy Riddle, Coulson will be, as you seen in this chapter, teaching about world history, something Magical Britain is sorely lacking in, lol**

 **To patrickregalado, Oh, they already had their eye on Magical Britain, a country that is known for turning out Dark Lords every few decades, like clockwork, lol, Grindelwald, Voldeshorts, to name but two of them that are known of, lol, Now, with the return of a supposed God, well, Shield will be keeping a closer eye on things, and what better way then by providing a 'teacher'? lol Not that Shield really knows what is going on in Magical Britain, as they don't really have much interest in sharing with a seemingly American agency. Having Coulson teach a British class at Hogwarts is the best way to get ears in that part of the Magical world. Cause after all, kids hear stuff all the time when their parents don't think they can hear them, and kids do talk.**

 **To jrock919, ok, firstly, Ronald is an ass, we can all agree on this, right? lol Secondly, fanatics are a crazy bunch, and predicting fanatics will always be troublesome, Justin will cause trouble, we won't say how, but, only that it will have to do with his faith. Thirdly, McG, is a tough old bird, and as such, its no surprise she survived the last war, a bunch of mundanes would be a minor difficulty for the likes of a transfiguration mistress like her. Fourthly, Hela couldn't sense it as, the Room of Requirement falls under dimensional magic if you think about it and if something isn't directly connected to a different dimension at the moment someone is there, they wouldn't really sense it, would they? Because the room wasn't in use, she couldn't sense it cause the link between the two dimensions wasn't there. And Lastly, we could have him end up like his canon counterpart, except instead of putting on the ring accidentally, it was on purpose, he just didn't know it was a horcrux, its an angle we COULD use, not saying if we will though, but, needless to say, IF we did use that angle, it would be because of the Hollow that is in the ring that he put on in canon.**

 **To Azteka, glad someone loves plot twists XD rofl Oh, and Coulson will have some part to play during the events of Avengers, a major part, but, like stated above, I won't tell if you can't figure out the WHY, lol, and the WHY is pretty obvious, when you really think about underneath the underneath of whats shown and whats going on behind the scenes.**

 **To MozenrathLuvr, we though it was pretty obvious...ow0**

 **To Zeru'Xil, it just makes far too much sense that Binns would have a grudge, why else would he only go on about the two subjects in perticuler, and nothing else? In the books, he even showed he is still aware in Book 2 when Hermione questioned him about the Chamber of Secret, so, he is not just going on about Goblin wars and rebellions for no reason, he has an agenda owo**

 **To Althalus57, Firstly, between Wizards and Goblins, which is FAR more likely to print a biased opinion on who is better? =w= Wizards, cause they are arrogant, where as the Goblins may be greedy, but, ironically, they also have a code of honor too! Also Harry was taught the same thing about the Goblin Wars by Loki. When two different people tell you the same things, both of different races, there has to be some truth to what they told you. Secondly, Coulson didn't exactly connect the two until later, so, it takes time, you know? Coulson can't know EVERYTHING after all, even if he tries to for Fury, lol. Coulson came in well after Loki left, so at this time Coulson has no idea what Loki looks like or really anything much about him. So what is there for him to tell Fury? Can't tell what you don't know after all. And lastly, while she didn't sense Voldemort he sensed her, and this will appear in the next chapter we write, but, the reason she didn't stay longer is, she had a new 'patch' to sew into its PROPER place, lol And you can bet old Dumbles's reaction to what happened to Binns will appear in the next chapter. He will have plenty to say about what happened to Binns as well as the hiring of an American squib.**

 **To PersonaQeminod1, we haven't really discussed it, but, I would ASSUME he would be introducing hot sauce to the house elves soon, given which house he is in and where it is located in regards to the kitchens, not to mention House Elves can be very enthusiastic about new things to cook with, heh heh heh...As for Von, Harry's pet Sabertooth, well Harry would be trying to keep him in his dorm room to keep Von safe, but we all know that won't last long lol.**

 **To FANactic Writer, ok, one, its not undergarments but Cape, and secondly, its pretty obvious, or were you asking a perverted question? =w=**

 **Oracle: *looks back at that moment in the story* What? I don't know where anyone would see underwear. Please explain.**

 **To wildtrance, did we miss one of your questions? If so, sorry about that, and also, glad you loved when he showed up, hopefully you love what he did in his appearance in this chapter!**

 **To tkawaiii2013, it takes two heads to write a good story, as one can miss stuff, and now, there are two to three of us writing this story for the most part! ^^ But, glad your loving the story, sadly, no slash will be happening in this story, sorry to burst your bubble! :P**

 **To sarahpotter42, firstly, Harry was taught to think a little more...logically, then other people his age, not to mention what he was taught by the Goblins and Loki helped too, lol Secondly, hope you like how he is trying to get logic and critical thinking into the new generation of magicals attending Hogwarts.**

 **To Silvermane1, gathering information, what else? :P**

 **To rosesterling100, the two of us who started this story together, are avid fans of Harry Potter, with us each coming up with crazy ideas to try and make it more original, lol, not to mention more appealing, so, of course its going to be amazing! :P**

 **To Serena Salvatore, hopefully this chapter answered your questions, and also gave you some amusement, lol**

 **To xxxLeanniexxx, Ron is suppose to be getting more dangerous, thats what happens when you let a hunger for power, fame, and wealth cloud your mind, as well as being a idiot, lol Sadly, Albus will be around for quite some time still :(**

 **To Snowy Analia, what happened to Sirius was answered this chapter, while what happened to Rita will be answered next chapter!**

 **To CalypsoNigtshadeValdez12, firstly, Freya, and the Twins, are the two 'Asgardians' who have the most experince with modern day Earth, and use its slang for more convience, so, its kind hard to make them 'propper' because of the fact they like to shock people with their bluntness, lol Secondly, hope you got a kick out of this chapter! ^^**

 **To Stormshadow13, well, it might not have been Loki that brought him, but, Remus did end up in Asgard regardless, lol**

 **And now, for those on archiveofourown. org**

 **To CaseLC: Loki will fall. There is no getting around that. It is something that must happen. A key event that is more or less set in stone because it effects other important events in the future. As for Coulson getting a sense of Loki's character through Harry, well there's only so much one can get from another person's word. So, while he will have some ideas about Loki, he won't know enough to say one way or another about anything regarding Loki. But you'll find out when the time comes for that stuff just what all comes of Coulson teaching.**

 **To Kuyami98: How could Coulson being at Hogwarts not be good lol.**

 **To TheJaggedHart: Yes this one job is going to impact a fair amount in both the Marvel universe as well as the Harry Potter universe. But what all that will be, you'll have to wait and see. :D**


	22. Asgard The Realm of Strife

**AN:** **Oracle: Okay everyone, just so you know this is going to be a short chapter this time. The reason for is that I'm going to a convention at the end of the month for four days, thus I wanted to make sure that both stories got a chapter out before the end of the month. I'm sure when I get back from my four day convention I will be ready to get to work again, though I will need a few days to rest my poor sore feet lol, the place the convention is held in is HUGE so there's a lot of walking and standing around on my feet. But once I have recovered I shall poke my partner Ogre into action and we shall get more of our stories out to all of you. So while this one is short I hope you enjoy just as much as all the other chapters before it. ^_^**

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

 **~Last time on Loki's Family~**

 _Harry and his friends were currently attending a History Lesson with their class mates, eager to have their first real lesson with the new Professor Coulson, who, unlike the other teachers who wore robes, wore a suit with a tie. The first time Coulson met each class of students, after he was hired, was to introduce himself to the class, get to know their hopes and dreams for the future, and answer some questions they might have about the past of the Magical World. In essence, his first class with each houses year group, was a Meet & Greet._

 _This time, Coulson had everyone take a new history book from America from his desk, he had brought enough for every student in Hogwarts, and unlike Britain's magical history books, these ones taught about the Magical World's history as a whole, and how the different magical governments interacted with one another, and even mentioned other books that went into more comprehensive details for those, like Hermione, who wanted to know everything there was so they could better understand their worlds governments, and their policies._

 _"Alright class," Coulson began this time, "I want you to turn to page five hundred and thirty one," he continued, "Today, were going to learn about the Salem Witch Trials, their influence by the Christian religion, and the effect it had long term on the American magical society, and its far reaching implications in other parts of the world, as well as how it ties into later events like the American Revolutionary War, and the Civil War that followed it," he finished. As he finished speaking, he could already see some of the pure-blooded students looking torn between interest, and shock, with some of them being one emotion, the other emotion, or both. Needless to say, he smiled._

 _Harry and his friends were quickly drawn into the books, along with Hermione and many of the other students._

 _Pansy Parkinson, on the other hand, eyed the book with a scowl before looking at what Harry was doing and then opening the book with a grumble. If prince Harry was interested, perhaps she should at least SEE what garbage this 'Colonist' was putting into the heads of her fellow students._

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

 **~Asgard~**

~Present day~

Sif was in a mood, something that, whenever it happened, caused those who noticed to move out of her path, as it had been learned that when she was 'in a mood' like she was now, that it didn't matter who you were, you would be picked up and tossed into the nearest breakable object that could do the most damage. The reason she was in a mood is cause of the fact she had been subjected to a prank, a fowl one, in her opinion, and she KNEW who had done it, but she couldn't prove it, and no matter how much she argued, Thor would not hear of it, and Odin, apparently, had started to grow tired of her 'complaining'. Somehow, she wasn't sure how, that mongrel dog and wolf, Sirius and Remus, had gotten into her things, and caused her shampoos to be replaced with hair dye. While on the one hand her hair was no longer a raven colour, it was, instead, a nasty disgusting deep, rich, blood red in colour. She hated red hair, she couldn't exactly think of a reason, but, if anyone asked, she would always say that it just irritated her that she was one of the few in Asgard with black hair, and causing everyone to realise just how petty she was.

For now, she was off to find Fandral, and Odin forbid she should run into one of the Asgardian Wolf Guards on her way, she couldn't stand the new guard force. They smelled like wet fur, and their breath stank of rotten meat, then again, she could just, again, be being petty. She hated all the changes, the friends of Harry had apparently told Loki and Thor of a holiday that Freya and Harry had told them about called Halloween, and how it was a day to celebrate the dead, as well as make fun of monsters and hand out candy to children. Needless to say, Thor had been overjoyed at the idea and had 'petitioned', i.e. PESTERED, Odin till he accepted to make it happen on the same day it happened on Earth, the thirty first of October. Costume shops had quickly sprung up with people importing costumes from the other realms, well, minus Midgard of course. Needless to say, kids were dressing up and trying on new combinations of clothing, preparing for the event. It was to be called 'Day of the Honoured', and while there were already days of honor in Asgard's calendar, Thor was mostly using it as an excuse to give Thorina new experiences, especially since she would have a unique costume, one apparently from something called a 'Banshee', which was a magical creature on Midgard. Needless to say, she had gotten Harry and his friends to have Freya deliver a long black robe for Thor to dress up like the Midgard figure of Death was said to wear.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~With Thorina and Thor~

Thor looked at the black robe Thorina had presented him with, trying not to let his disappointment show too much. "But sister, would you not want me to be dressed as something other than this? Death is such a horrid thing after all!" He tried to reason with her.

Thorina shook her head, "No! I'm going to be a Banshee and you are going to be Death! We'll scare everyone and get all the candy!" She giggled, "I just wish Harry could join us!" She then pouted.

Thor sighed a little and knelt down to his sister's level. "Harry must stay and attend his school for the time being. However Loki has told me that Harry must only go for seven years, once he finishes his seventh year he does not have to go back if he doesn't want to and will be free to join us for this wonderful holiday," Thor comforted her.

"But that's too long!" She groaned, "Can't big brother Loki teach him everything?" she whined.

Thor shook his head, "This is not just about learning Thorina. Harry goes there also to discover more about his mother. Remember he did not grow up with her like we did. Hogwarts is one of the few places he can hope to learn more about her."

Thorina continued to pout before turning to her dress up box. "Fine!" She then smiled up at Thor. "At least you can play with me until then!" She said a tad too cheerily for Thor's liking, before going over to the box, not seeing Thor's look of panic and his eyes darted to the door as he thought about bolting for it.

Loki walked into the room at that moment and Thor could honestly say he was never happier to see his brother, only to frown when Loki said, "Thorina, it's time for your magic lessons, I think Father also needs to see Thor about something, so let's leave him to find his own way, shall we?" he stated.

Thorina, meanwhile asked, "Am I finally going to learn that fart curse that Freya mentioned inventing and testing on Thor once at an important feast?" she asked curiously, missing Thor's expression at her words.

"Freya did what?" Thor questioned before Loki pushed him towards the door.

"You don't have time to question it Thor, off you go!" Loki said before shoving Thor out the door and closing it as fast as he could, turning back to Thorina, he smiled, "Now now, you know you cannot speak of the pranks Freya played on Thor like that," He scolded with a smile. "Or even my own pranks. Because if you tell the victim about them they no longer are funny," He told her.

"Oh right, I forgot," Thorina said before smiling. "So, am I learning the fart curse today?"

Loki just chuckled at her for that.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~With Remus in the Library of the Palace~

Remus was highly enjoying the freedom and respect he had garnered in Asgard. He was free to live the way he chose, and it was a peaceful and quiet life, well, when he wasn't representing Werewolf interests in Asgard or on Midgard that is, he had even been looking forward to trying dating, a few of the women in Asgard had asked him, repeatedly, if he was available or not, something that had Sirius laughing his ass off as the old wolf was very shy, and awkward, around the opposite sex. He had been given permission to act as the librarian of the royal palace of Asgard when he had shown to be a man of learning, even offering his insights into how those with power tended to look down on those who were weaker, or different when corrupted by their own powers to govern. This was a subject that had many Asgardians wondering if maybe they were wrong about the magic that had been gaining favor in Asgard, but had been frowned upon for centuries, along with furthering discussions about Loki and his choice of magic being viewed as a weakness.

Something Loki noticed, but everyone else did not was when patches of shadows would grow darker while Remus was reading in the library. Loki knew what it meant, and found it cute that his other daughter now had an interest in Remus, though he was curious about why she was being so secretive about it.

Hogun found himself liking Remus, sometimes the two would sit together and talk about things in Asgard, or Remus would speak about his life on Midgard. Whenever the two would talk the subject wouldn't turn to battles or glory, something that was all too common to end up talking about in Asgard when dealing with the noble or royal classes. Remus had a quiet strength about him that Hogun respected; knowing that Remus would never feel the need to prove himself strong, and that is part of what made Remus stronger than most Asgardian warriors. They would all leap into action when someone would tell them to prove their strength, but not Remus. Remus would refuse to do such a thing and then, most likely just walk away from whoever had challenged him. Asgard could learn much from a man like him.

Frigga also enjoyed talking with Remus. Though the man was a stranger to her Frigga couldn't help but speak to him as if he was a very dear old friend. And the fact that Remus never pushed subjects that she didn't wish to speak of was deeply welcomed. She enjoyed speaking with him so much that she would almost always make time for him if he wanted to speak with her.

Volstagg, while not the biggest fan of Remus, did not dislike him. While Hogun, Loki, and to a point Thor, liked Remus's company, Volstagg just couldn't enjoy it all that much. The man was too quiet for his liking most of the time and, though Remus had been eating more since coming to Asgard, Volstagg found it a little off putting to see so much food go to waste whenever he would invite Remus to dine with him. Remus wasn't like Sirius, who could almost keep up with Volstagg in an eating contest, however Volstagg did like seeing Hogun open up to the man. Seeing the two speaking so often was a welcome change as far as Volstagg was concerned. He had even joked that the two would make the perfect pair. Oddly enough after he had done that he had tumbled down the stairs he'd been standing next to. Volstagg still swears to this day that he saw something move in the shadows as he lay at the bottom of the stairs.

Sirius on the other hand, was living it up in Asgard, regaling women with his feats from the first Wizarding War with Voldemort, that is, until Remus had told Amelia and she put him in the dog house for seven months, needless to say, he had gone from regaling women, to putting on 'magic shows' for the kids, something that amused the Asgardian children to no end, and made many of them more encouraged to learn magic for one reason or another, not to mention got a lot of angry husbands to stop plotting to murder Sirius for trying to steal their wives for an evening.

Sif and Fandral were both against Remus and Sirius and had been the cause of more than a few small turf wars between the Werewolves and some of the more die hard loyalists of Asgard's old ways. Odin had ordered his guards to punish anyone who was caught starting a ruckus, something that was further driving a wedge between Asgardians into two separate camps. Sif was quickly becoming more and more of a leader for the die hards then Odin pleased, and he knew he would have to do something, but, he couldn't act against those learning magic as that would mean he doesn't approve of useful warriors, and useful they were, as the new Battlemages, a group made up of those who had finished learning enough magic to be considered 'battle ready', had already managed to put down several different attacks by some of Asgard's chief enemies, like Fafnir, who had tried, amongst a few things, to set fire to some of Asgard's outlying villages, as well as cursing a few villagers here and there too.

Needless to say, things were heating up in Asgard, and the other realms were taking notice.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~With Freya~

Freya had been going around the different realms, in disguise of course, and making contact with the needed sources to enact Loki's plan, they didn't have much time, by Midgard's standards, before the coronation, and they needed to make sure that everything that needed to be in play was ready, after all, they only wanted to show that Thor was not ready for the throne, not start a war between the realms. As such, she had been notified recently that the info that had been passed on had indeed made it to certain ears, and that plans were in motion to take advantage of these paths during the coronation, which in turn would offer a small window for them to take advantage of.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~Back on Midgard~

Harry was smiling, he hadn't celebrated Halloween since he was four, and even then, he hadn't been able to ENJOY a Halloween once in his life, at least as far as he could remember anyway. His friends, likewise, were looking forward to experiencing a proper festival feast at Hogwarts, as many times they ended up clearing the tables of food at meal times.

"I wonder if Hogwarts will do costumes and other things that non magicals do for Halloween," Harry wondered out loud as he petted Von.

"What would a magical dress up as?" Ari questioned.

"A non-magical?" Runa shrugged simply.

Godiva was idly toying with a small ball she had brought with her, seemingly not paying attention to what the others were talking about.

"Well whatever they do I bet there's going to be some great food for us to eat. Maybe they'll bring in some special creatures for the occasion!" Harry thought about the kinds of creatures he would love to see brought in, though not all of them were safe to have inside the castle.

"They will not be reckless just for a holiday Harry. Were they to have creatures brought to the school they would remain outside," Jarl commented, not wanting to crush his friend's dream.

"True, and you just know that old goat would blow his top if something like that happened," Runa was speaking, of course, of Dumbledore, who they had caught trying to lure some of the students to his side during classes. He claimed that he was just offering extra tutoring, but no one was really buying it, even less so as the students he was luring all came from pure blood families with heavy influence under their names.

"Well if he tried anything you just know it would cost him his job," Ari pointed out with a smirk. "Honestly I don't know why he hasn't been removed yet. Least Snape only got to stay because Harry here wanted him to."

"Professor Coulson is an interesting one, don't you agree?" Godiva asked suddenly with some excitement.

"Huh? You mean that squib?" Ari questioned as he scratched his head. "Yeah I guess so, I mean the guy does know his stuff and how to keep you listening," He then turned to Harry with a smile. "Hey I bet Prince Loki would like the guy!"

Harry had to agree to that, Professor Coulson was a great teacher and he seemed like a pretty nice guy outside of class. From what Harry had gathered about him Coulson had spent more time around Muggles then magicals, which was something that Harry liked about him. Most, if not all of the school staff seemed to be made up of people that rarely interacted with the non-magical side of the world. Coulson had even shared some stories from his travels, telling of the muggle world and things he had seen, though Harry did get the feeling that Coulson was holding something back from them. Add to that his interest in Harry's grandfather and it made Harry wonder if maybe Coulson was teaching at the school for another reason then just teaching.

Coulson, meanwhile was busy sending an owl to his boss, he had to admit, aside from Dumbledore, no one at Hogwarts was likely to read one of his messages, and they had yet to figure out how to make electronics work in high magical zones. So far he had yet to meet the elusive grandfather of young Harry Potter, but, he was hoping that would change soon. However, of late, his mind had been on one Quirinus Quirrell, the Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts. The man just seemed off to him, and his instincts told him that the whole cowardice act was just that, an act. He needed to ask his boss for instructions regarding the odd man, regardless, he would investigate to the best he could, but he was limited by how magic worked and how easy it was for him to be detected in this castle, what with the pictures reporting to the headmistress and deputy headmaster, it was very hard to sneak around the castle, even with the secret passages. Then there were Harry's friends, he had no idea of the abilities, but he had observed their training, they were very well trained, and could probably go toe to toe with some of the best back home.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~Back on Asgard~

Sif turned to Fandral, "Everyday more look to us to lead them rather than Odin, Fandral," she began, "You feel it, don't you?" she asked, "Odin is losing this war of Traditions to that Midgardian wand waver and we're supposed to accept it, meanwhile the children keep embracing these new traditions, and throwing out the old, they are being corrupted!" she said pointedly. They were currently in one of the more outlying taverns of Asgard's city range, thanks to the Werewolves, the streets were far safer than they had been in centuries, as the Werewolves would prowl at night to catch any of the more blood thirsty Asgardians as well as those who were of a more unsavory disposition.

"Sif, have you stopped to consider that perhaps you are moving too quickly? That maybe you should take some time away from Asgard? I do know of some outlying villages that have reported monster sightings that the Allfather has not dealt with. You could go tear those monsters apart and come back more...level headed, and ready to win back the trust of Asgard?" Fandral suggested. Though he wasn't happy with how things were he could see that Sif was starting to slip into a dangerous mindset. That she was, as he'd once heard Freya say, 'going off the deep end'. He was worried for Sif, not that she would ever care about his concerns regarding her.

Sif growled, "NO!" she screamed, slamming her tankard onto the table they were sitting at, "If I go away, who will keep an eye on the changes that those snakes are making to Asgard?" she countered.

Fandral had jumped when she slammed her tankard and then looked around, afraid they had drawn attention to themselves. While there weren't too many guards in the area he really didn't want to take the chance of being caught speaking in such a place to Sif, who's reputation had taken an even greater nose dive in the recent weeks due to her outburst and consistent temper. "It is not as if you would be far from Asgard," Fandral began before giving up on getting her to take a break from hating everything. "So then, what do you want to do? We cannot openly do anything against our king after all, and given how many embrace the changes it would be hard to attempt to make the Allfather see the error of these changes." Fandral wondered if he could have as little to do with Sif's plans as possible, that way, when she would get caught he could claim he did not know how far she was willing to go and thus escape the more harsher punishments that the Allfather would most likely sentence.

Sif glared at Fandrall, "We need something on the heads of the snake, Loki, Freya, and Harry," she countered, "If we can get something, anything, on them, we could win the favor of the people and show them the errors of their ways!" she finished, then she sighed, "All we can do is wait, and watch, eventually these changes will go too far and we will be able to lead them back into the Light of Asgard,"she said with a tone of reverence.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~Back at Hogwarts~

Minerva smiled but was also weary, from the portraits of the castle, she had received several reports of Dumbledore continuously trying to influence students through 'tutoring', he had even come very close to crossing the line when it came to one instance with Hermione, who had tried to ask him why even she could use some tutoring when she was in the top ten of the best students at Hogwarts. The old fart had had the audacity to tell her to shut her mouth and don't ask questions, he had been put back on probation for that. Harry and his friends had also been meeting with students from every house. He and his friends had been spotted meeting with Hermione of Ravenclaw, the Weasley Twins of Gryffindor, along with their friend Lee Jordan, and Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davies, and even Blaise Zabini of Slytherin. Collectively they had been given the nickname of 'The Alliance' as they were known for picking on anyone who tried to bully others, one of their biggest targets was Ron Weasley, who the Twins had openly claimed they had disowned as their brother for his shameful behaviour. When they had received a howler from Molly Weasley for saying that about their own flesh and blood, Harry and his friends had responded by learning how to make a Howler from Susan Bones, and proceeding to use the Sonorus charm they had also learned from Susan to make five howlers that had been so loud that it had been reported the next day in the Dailey Prophet that Obliviators had been called to the Weasley household the day before because of a ruckus so loud the entire town nearby had heard it. Needless to say, this infuriated Ron even more.

To be honest, Minerva was looking forward to Halloween, even if Professor Quirrell made her uneasy. To be honest, since she took over, she had made improvements to the wards, she had even hired Bill Weasley, through the Goblins, to add a little something to keep out creatures of a dark nature, specifically Dementors and other similar creatures. She was angry as all hell when she was alerted by Bill that someone had altered the wards to make Muggleborns and even some half-bloods do poorly. According to Bill, the ward made those it targeted less likely to research information and also fog their minds of information at critical moments. Minerva shared this discovery only with Pomona and Flitwick, deciding with them that they would use this information to crush the remaining support that Dumbledore has when they find a truly horrid reason to sack him. After all there would be no way to explain away or justify why the man who speaks out for Muggleborn and half-blood rights for equality would purposely hinder those very same children he claims he is trying to help by not checking and removing the ward if he didn't place it himself. There would be no redemption for Dumbledore once that information went public.

In other matters Minerva was very please with the new History Professor and how excited the students were these days to go to History class. She had even over heard a few students debating on matters they learned in Professor Coulson's class. Minerva knew that Coulson was teaching about World History as opposed to just British Magical History like Binn's was supposed to have done, and she approved of it as it would widen the students minds and perhaps lead to some of them traveling around the world, rather than just have them go into Ministry work or even some random job somewhere in Britain.

"With luck some of them might even create a future in which all magical communities are able to work together peacefully!" Pomona had said hopefully when the matter was brought up during the last meeting they had had. "Heavens knows it would be nice to have some of our students one day working side by side with MACUSA or one of the other governing magical bodies and not hear anything about the two sides fighting with each other and being unable to work with one another."

Minerva had agreed whole heartedly with that. When Dumbledore had been in charge any time MACUSA had been brought up with the students, there had been a number of jokes and insults made about the American Magical Government. But now, thanks to having Professor Coulson at Hogwarts the students were showing an interest in other magical communities. Some even requesting to try a muggle concept called 'Pen Pals', something that she was sure the muggleborns and maybe even half-bloods had brought up to a few of the pure-blood students. She wasn't sure if they were ready for writing to people around the world yet, but maybe one day that would not be such a bad idea.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~During the feast~

Harry was distinctly unhappy, and for good reason. He had just learned that the reason Hermione wasn't at the feast was because of the fact that Ronald Weasley, had called her a mudblood, something that had earned him detention for the rest of the year, a never ending stream of pranks from his twin brothers, and a loss of about two hundred points from Gryffindor for not just saying it once, but several times, first to Hermione, and then in his defence of how he was right to do so. He had also gotten two black eyes and a broken nose, mostly from Godiva who, when she had found out, had hunted him down and beaten the shit out of him.

The reason he called her such a fowl, disgusting, degrading term? Because she had tried to help him understand how to work a spell, which had then caused him to call her a 'know it all', and then told her to go back to the dark creatures that were the Asgardians and Harry, to which she had responded by citing some of the things she had learned from Runa and Godiva, only for her to be silenced when Ron had told her, quite loudly, to 'Shut the fuck up', and that she was nothing 'but a mudblood whore trying to get into Prince Harry's good graces', then proceeded to go on a rant about how much of a mudblood she was. To quote Ari's observations of the event when he had been going to see Hermione about a book subject regarding some confusion of one magical creature or another native to Midgard, it was one of those 'your idiots showing' moments for Ron.

"I still say we should use some of our magic that Prince Loki and Lady Freya taught us to really punish that idiot," Ari said as he glared at Ron from where he sat.

"As good as that would be I don't want to waste any time on him. Its better we focus on Hermione once she reappears," Jarl told Ari.

"I bet in a few years that bastard is going to change his tune about her once she blooms into a woman," Runa commented. "He'll be all, 'we belong together' and most likely he'll also say something like 'you'll be nothing in this world without me once we finish school', along with other lies to try to force her to be with him."

"We should keep an eye on Hermione then as the years go on, just to be sure that she does not fall under the effects of a love potion. He seems the type to do something dastardly underhanded like that!" Godiva pointed out.

"When we finish eating I want to go look for Hermione!" The only reason Harry was even sitting there eating was because it was expected of all students to sit together to eat, and what is more Loki would expect Harry to sit amongst his fellow students rather than be seen showing 'weakness' to those who could one day use it against him. It was something he hated Loki for instilling into him but he also knew he would need it one day in the future.

Just as they moved onto the deserts, with Harry and his Asgardian friends eating about seven times as much as anyone else, Professor Quirrell burst into the room, surprizing those who had missed his absence, like Harry and his friends, as he then shouted, "Nundu, in the Greenhouses!" said, "Thought you ought to know..." he said before he fainted backwards, something that instantly made Harry and his Asgardian friends realise that he was faking, but, Ari who had read about Nundus gulped, "Guys, Nundu's are no joke!" he said seriously.

Minerva sighed and rubbed her nose as the hall broke into chaos, before sending out a cannon fire into the air from her wand to get everyone's attention. "Prefects, please escort your houses back to the common room, I will notify the aurors while Deputy Headmaster Flitwick will come up with a battle plan to deal with the Nundu," she said commandingly, missing Dumbledore's glare, Snape's frown, and Slughorn's worried look. Flitwick, however, rose confidently, and waved to the teachers to follow him.

As the students were escorted to their common rooms, Harry and his friends heard one of Pansy's followers mention how they hoped Hermione encountered the Nundu out on the grounds. Apparently when Hermione had run away from Ron in tears after Neville told her what Mudblood meant when she had asked him for the meaning, she had run off to Hagrid's garden, apparently to hide amongst the giant pumpkins that grew there. Whatever Hagrid used, they grew to be easilly seven or eight times larger then normal pumpkins.

 **~Song Start: Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age OST - 30. Among Savages~**

Harry and his group immediately broke off from their house silently, going unnoticed by all except one Hufflepuff prefect who had short spiked hair that went from pink, to black in a flash and went to follow them.

"Alright," Harry began, "Godiva, Runa, your with me, Ari, Jarl, go find Hermio-" just as they spoke, they heard a loud scream come from the direction of Hargrid's hutt, followed soon after by a menacing roar.

 **~Song End~**

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

 **AN: EVIL CLIFFY APPEARED! Handing the reins over to Oracle, as she has an announcement to say!**

 **Oracle: As stated at the start I will be going to a four day convention starting on the 31 of the month and thus I will be unable to work on any chapters, however I wanted to make sure that both stories got a new chapter and thus why you have this short chapter. Just something to hold you over for the time being until I'm back and ready to get back to work. So please forgive me for this. I don't like to leave you with a short chapter but at this point there sadly isn't much I can do without leaving all of you waiting until sometime next month for it. We shall try to make the next chapter as long as we can, but until then please enjoy this one.**

 **AND NOW, REVIEW RESPONSES!**

 **First, those on FF:**

 **To Zeru'Xil: While I don't know if Asgard, or even the werewolves themselves would be interested in working with Shield they are proving to be far better than most Asgardian guards. Also remember that right now Odin is the king of Asgard and thus he is the one that the werewolves are more or less working for.**

 **To MLN: Glad you enjoy Sirius's trial. It was a lot of fun writing it for the both of us. Now in regards to why people aren't really saying all that much about the things Sif and Fandral are 'ranting' about, well it's because Fandral, while appearing supportive of Sif is actually hoping she'll forget about Thor and let him have a go at her, while Sif is mostly only ranting to those that will listen to her, to the likeminded members of Asgard. Sif has more or less been cast out of most social circles after she lost her title, engagement to Thor, and what respect she had managed to gain as a warrior throughout her life after what she did to Harry. Fandral however knows enough not to go showing his support for Sif TOO openly. So while he is cut from most hang out moments with Thor, Volstagg, and Hogun, Fandral is still in a sense welcomed by them. Just not Sif.**

 **To ReaperOfVengeance: Yeah we know some mistakes slip past us. It's a pain when they do but sometimes it can't be helped. And yes that mistake was grammar. Still thank you for pointing it out to us, we'll be sure to take better care in the future.**

 **To tabbymalfoy19: While at times our imagination can veer off like crazy we are normally able to ground each other by pointing out things like plot holes that would open up, history in the world that we would have to rewrite, the effects it would have on certain events, etc. We do our best to make sure we don't go over board and when we come up with something we carefully look at if we can use it now, what it would mean in the long run, and most of all if it wouldn't be better off waiting for another time. We might not have a fully charted plan for this story but we do have enough to help guide us.**

 **To sarahpotter42: That is what we were going for in the last chapter. Make the Asgardians open their eyes to the benefits of magic rather than just label it as weak and cowardly. And as you can see since that day more people in Asgard have taken to magic, though not all of them. Pansy will forever suck up to those in power or those with influence in the hopes of furthering her goals. Too bad for her, her goal happens to be all about Pure-blood empowerment. She really hasn't bothered to really think about Harry's views on the matter, nor has she looked at how fast Harry swats away people like her. Oh you just know Coulson is going to make a big impact on the students. However what he will be able to learn to share with Fury, well that's for you to find out later ;D**

 **To Althalus57: We won't say anything regarding the dimension hopper we plan to put into our stories, but rest assured they are going to cause some chaos and confusion between the two worlds. In regards to Binns and his hatred of Goblins, well we actually just read more into the fact that all he covered in his class for the majority of the school years was about the Goblin wars and rebellions. His class was a history one but he only really covering one thing all the time. That sounds like someone with a grudge to me. Now, now, don't go asking about stuff too far ahead in the story lol. We can't give away too many spoilers after all. Yep, Loki found a way to escape alright, not that he really wants to be seen running from his 'student' so much lol. The house elf idea is a good one, only you need to remember that the werewolves that are using such potions are all in Asgard and I don't think they have house elves there. And finally in regards to the Coulson knowing about Harry being related to Loki and what not. Well he doesn't really know what Loki looks like. Right now he just knows that Harry has a grandfather named Loki who is a prince and a VERY big deal in the British wizarding world. So it's a wait and see on that front.**

 **To Dragonknight-Flameis: Actually we were thinkingabout having that happen sooner then second year, but I won't say how soon. Pansy is a hard one to work out. After all her main goal is to further her pure blood agenda through Harry. But let's wait and see what happens with that. If you are talking about having Tony Stark visit Hogwarts, I don't think that will happen anytime soon. Fury's pull with the magical world is weak at best and Tony is a Muggle, one that could be seen as a threat to the wizarding world given that Tony doesn't seem able to keep a secret (the guy did out himself as Ironman after all). Though who knows? Maybe one day he'll drop by, and weep as all his tech short circruts one him lol.**

 **To FANactic Writer: Ah! A PJ:LT quote. You threw us with that one there lol.**

 **To Stormshadow13: We might in the future do a flashback to show how Remus's meeting with Odin went, but for now we want to get through present day events so that we can get on with the marvel side of things more. There's only so long one cay delay Thor's 'big day', as Loki calls it before Thor throws a hissy fit lol. On the matter of Coulson's death in the movie, well that does set things up for Agents of Sheild, but we'll meet that bridge when we get to it.**

 **To The Environmentalist: Yeah we often struggle to find the right words for a moment once we get going and then later on we forget about that search for a word and thus you get something else in it's place. Thanks for pointing that out though.**

 **To TaintedRain22: Wow! Just wow! I don't think we've ever had so much enthusaizem in a review before. It's super kind of you to to look for these stories on AO3 and sub to them, as well a Kudo them. Thank you so much for that. And your offer is really kind of you. We'll make sure to keep you in mind. Thank you again for the love and the review, it really made our day.**

 **To xxxLeanniexxx: Well when you think about it Asgard is a good place for the werewolves as the Asgardians can better handle any that might miss their potion on full moon nights, the Asgardians don't really have a whole lot of reason to hate werewolves, and also there's a good chance that the Asgardians can't be turned by a werewolf. Everyone hates Sif so much right now lol. She's just the girl you want to murder, very very bloodily and slowly. Also do you mean PC as in Phil Coulson or Professor Coulson? lol**

 **And now for those on AO3!**

 **To Fenrix_Shadowbane: I think Sif is beyond animal help right now. Also, why would you punish a poor, defenseless Corgi like that? I say put Sif 'down', take the Corgi and then move on to happier things lol.**

 **To CaseLC: Well we'll see on how Pansy takes to the lessons in time. Coulson understands that a lot of the grudges between in the magical world can be traced back to events in the past, thus by teaching the students where those grudges came from it might one day help to erase those grudges from history, amongst other things. While it is true that Sirius could've really hurt Fandral in a more physical ways that wasn't really his goal. Remember most Asgardians see magic as nothing more then 'cheap tricks' and 'a tool for cowards'. After that battle they saw how easy it is for one of them to be defeated by the very thing they thought was nothing. After all if magic could cause Fandral to run from battle ( in tears I might add) then clearly it could break a warrior's spirit. At the very least they are now looking at magic differently. In regards to Frigga, you try being married to Odin for who knows how long and see how sick you get of his shit. Sirius's victory gave her a good chance to one up her husband in a way he couldn't get out of. Glad you liked the chapter ^_^**

 **To usatraveler: Yes Coulson is teaching at Hogwarts. And the fun is just beginning there. I'm not sure how much Snape can shape up lol but you know people will try. Given that our muses are one half insane lol and the other half seeing the support all of you give our story I dare say this story is going to last a while.**

 **To diabloicArbitor: Thank you for your kind words. Really most of my other works are just off the top of my insane head and the result of plot bunnies that just won't stop bugging me. I doubt I could do any challenge you give me justice. After all this story is a challenge that Ogre gave me and I ended up talking him into writing it with me and the HCOWCSMC (How could one will cause so much chaos) story is a challenge he picked up and brought me into. So while flattered by what you think of the stories on my page, I'm really just an insane writer trying her best.**


	23. Nundu in the Garden

**AN: Sadly, there is a bit of sadness to mention, but it will be found in the bottom AN, as such, please take note of the following for all those who love Sif.**

 **To all our reads that say we 'Bash' Sif too much, you don't like that were bashing Sif? Have you ever played Marvels Ultimate Alliance for the PS2? Cause clearly you haven't, where she makes it clear how little she thinks of the heroes of Midgard, and mortals in general, have you read the comics, or seen the way she treats Loki in the first Thor movie? Because clearly you haven't realised how big of a petty, hateful woman she is. If I had to describe her from what I have witnessed of her character from research, and my own experiences with the incarnations of her i have seen, then she is best described as a crusty ugly bitch in pretty wrapping!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Last time on Loki's Family~**

 _Just as they moved onto the deserts, with Harry and his Asgardian friends eating about seven times as much as anyone else, Professor Quirrell burst into the room, surprizing those who had missed his absence, like Harry and his friends, as he then shouted, "Nundu, in the Greenhouses!" said, "Thought you ought to know..." he said before he fainted backwards, something that instantly made Harry and his Asgardian friends realise that he was faking, but, Ari who had read about Nundus gulped, "Guys, Nundu's are no joke!" he said seriously._

 _Minerva sighed and rubbed her nose as the hall broke into chaos, before sending out a cannon fire into the air from her wand to get everyone's attention. "Prefects, please escort your houses back to the common room, I will notify the aurors while Deputy Headmaster Flitwick will come up with a battle plan to deal with the Nundu," she said commandingly, missing Dumbledore's glare, Snape's frown, and Slughorn's worried look. Flitwick, however, rose confidently, and waved to the teachers to follow him._

 _As the students were escorted to their common rooms, Harry and his friends heard one of Pansy's followers mention how they hoped Hermione encountered the Nundu out on the grounds. Apparently when Hermione had run away from Ron in tears after Neville told her what Mudblood meant when she had asked him for the meaning, she had run off to Hagrid's garden, apparently to hide amongst the giant pumpkins that grew there. Whatever Hagrid used, they grew to be easilly seven or eight times larger then normal pumpkins._

 ** _~Song Start: Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age OST - 30. Among Savages~_**

 _Harry and his group immediately broke off from their house silently, going unnoticed by all except one Hufflepuff prefect who had short spiked hair that went from pink, to black in a flash and went to follow them._

 _"Alright," Harry began, "Godiva, Runa, your with me, Ari, Jarl, go find Hermio-" just as they spoke, they heard a loud scream come from the direction of Hargrid's hutt, followed soon after by a menacing roar._

 ** _~Song End~_**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~And Now~**

Loki was confused as he walked into Gringotts after receiving and official Gringotts summons. Since the trip to get Harry's school supplies, Loki hadn't really spoken much to the Goblins, having finished all business with them well before. And yet here he is going to speak to them about something involving the vaults. Thorina had been mad that he had to leave Asgard when he did, seeing as it was Halloween and she'd wanted him to join her and Thor for some games. Thankfully Loki had been able to distract her with a new spell that left Thor baaing like a sheep for an hour. Still, as Loki drew closer to Gringotts he got a feeling in his gut that this wasn't going to be a simple matter that would be done and over within minutes.

As Loki entered Gringotts, it was to see all the Goblins who looked up eyeing Loki with suspicion. As he approached the head teller, the Goblin didn't even look up as he said, "Ragnok has been expecting you Prince Loki, a Goblin Runner will be along shortly to escort you to him, take a seat!" he said brusquely.

Loki raised a brow at that but did as he was told. Clearly something was very wrong and they had questions for him about it. Loki tried to think what this could be about but nothing really came to mind. After all, he'd been watched every time he'd gone into the Potter Vaults by the one who took him down there, so there were records of his activities down there. Maybe something happened that he wasn't aware of. That seemed more likely to be the case, but why were the Goblins looking at him with suspicion?

As a Goblin came up to Loki, he bowed curtly, "Greeting Prince Loki," he began, "My name is Griphook, I am Ragnok's son, if you would kindly follow me hopefully we can clear up any...'misunderstandings'..." he said, finishing on an uncertain tone of voice.

Loki frowned at Griphook's wording. Goblins would only call something a 'misunderstanding' if it was serious and they knew that the public would question the Goblins abilities to run Gringotts if whatever it was, was made public. Standing Loki gave Griphook a nod and followed him.

As they left the openness of the bank's foyer, for the closed in walls of the halls of the bank's leaders and more high class tellers, Griphook spoke more clearly, "After you had the Potter vaults unsealed, we noticed some...inconsistencies between our records, and what is in the vaults, father wishes to question you further, all future business will be hinged on your cooperation Prince Loki," Griphook said seriously.

"Inconsistencies?" Loki questioned. If there were inconsistencies with what is in the Potter's vault then there is reason to be concerned, for Loki is currently the only one with access to that vault until Harry comes of age. So if something is wrong with the vault all eyes go to Loki first. However Loki could think of others who might have done something to the Potter vault. Dumbledore's name sprung to mind, alongside Fudge. The two had the Potter vault sealed, but that didn't mean they couldn't have taken from it before or even after it was sealed. Putting aside his thoughts Loki gave Griphook a nod. "I shall answer whatever questions asked of me and do my best to help uncover the truth behind this matter." Whatever this 'inconsistency' is Loki was not happy about it. Someone had found yet another way to wrong his family, and they would pay for it.

Griphook stopped outside of Ragnok's office and knocked, when he got the all clear to open the door, he stopped as he said, "I really hope you haven't dishonoured us Prince Loki, it would be a shame to lose out on one of our most valued friends," he said honestly before opening the door and allowing Loki inside.

"Whoever has dishonoured the Goblins it was not I. Though I know it will take more than just my word to clear my name," Loki commented as he entered Ragnok's office. "I would like to know however just how bad this matter is?"

Ragnok scowled, "I see my son has been talking to you," he said seriously, "Truth be told, it is quite dire, as many of the Potter family's more important artifacts have 'vanished' quite thoroughly," he replied.

"Your son has only spoken of inconsistencies," Loki explained, not wanting to get Griphook in trouble that is not earned. "Artifacts have been taken from the vault? What manner of artifacts?" Loki hadn't really taken too much stock of what was in the vault asides from what he'd taken the few times he'd been down there.

Ragnok sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, "For one, there was the invisibility cloak that had been passed down from father to son for hundreds of years," he replied, "On top of that a very expensive and elaborate pensieve that was made by Harry's paternal great grandfather," Ragnok added, "There is also a number of necklaces, gems, rare spell books, and suits of medieval Goblin forged armors missing from the vaults," he concluded with a growl.

Loki was surprised to hear the list of missing items. Invisibility cloak? His son in law had something like that? A pensieve that was made by Harry's great grandfather on his father's side? That takes serious skill to make. The necklaces and gems weren't anything of note compared to the other things that were taken. Rare spell books were among the things that needed to be recovered in Loki's mind. And then there was the Goblin forged suits of armor. "Those are very serious things that have gone missing. When was the last time anyone is able to account for them being in the vault?" Loki questioned.

"After the death of James and Lily Potter, but before they were sealed by Dumbledore and Fudge's orders," he said seriously, "As the one who unsealed the vaults, you can understand why we would need to question you Prince Loki," Ragnok said seriously.

"Yes I understand," Loki nodded. "I will do whatever you need me to in order to clear this matter up and get those items returned to the vault. You have the records of my times down in the vault from the guide that watched me during my time in the Potter vault. Though," Loki stopped to think for a moment. "Now that I think about it I do not recall seeing anything like a pensieve while I was down there the first time, though I could be mistaken." Loki wasn't sure just what an invisibility cloak would look like or even the missing books. "And I do not recall any suits of armor of any make."

Ragnok sighed, "Please forgive me for this Prince Loki, but, as you know, you are the god of lies, and the patron of thieves," he said, "So I cannot trust that you are impervious to truth potions, as such, I will need you to swear under oath, on your magic, that you did not take the items, Prince Loki," he said, "I know it's a heavy burden, given you are a god of magic and a master of it, but, I have to make sure, and it has to be a heavy penalty in case you are," he said seriously.

"I understand and came to this meeting with you knowing it would be something as serious as this. I shall swear any and all oaths you need me to so that you may clear me and find the one who is the true thief. Though if that person expects mercy from me for their crimes I shall all too happily show them how wrong they are to think such foolish thoughts," Loki meant every word of that. Not only had his grandson been robbed of important belongings but so too had that person brought humiliation to Loki's family. Someone would pay dearly for this.

"Then please swear that you have not taken any heirlooms or other belongings from the Vault other than those witnessed by a Gringotts employee and show that you can still use magic, and remember to swear it on your magic," he replied, looking at Loki with sadness in his eyes for having to make Loki do this.

Loki sat up straight in his chair. "I swear upon my magic that I have taken nothing more then what was witnessed by those with me during the times I was in the Potter vault. I swear that I knew nothing of these heirlooms before this day and that I have not taken any of them!" After finishing Loki made Ragnok's quill float in the air for a short while to prove he still had his magic. "I trust this clears me of suspicion?"

"Yes, it does Prince Loki," Ragnok said, "However, you can understand that we will be providing additional security whenever you visit the Potter vaults," he said, "Not that we don't trust you, but the Potters are one of our oldest clients, along with you of course," Ragnok finished.

Loki waved it off, "This is a matter not to be taken lightly. I understand perfectly why you had to do this. However I must question who else you are looking at for these crimes?" Loki questioned.

Ragnok nodded his head, "We are currently looking into Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, for obvious reasons, however, we are also looking into other leads, other threats that could be behind this, though there are very few with the skills and power to break into our vaults, however, Gringrotts is glad and reassured that one of the Goblin's oldest friends is not our culprit," he replied.

Loki growled when he heard Dumbledore and Fudge's names be mentioned. Of course those two were on the list. It seems everything that goes wrong involving Harry those two are not far behind. However Loki was pushing that thought away to question the other part of what Ragnok said. "Any names of note that I should be aware of?" He questioned.

"Hydra, but, we never know who they might have on their payroll," he growled, "We're also considering some of the current criminals, a certain 'Enchantress' has also made herself known to us, and she is clearly not human, however, we have had...'trouble', locating her whereabouts," he said, reluctant to admit that the Goblins were having trouble.

Loki raised a brow at that. "Enchantress?" There was only one person Loki could think of that went by that title. He just couldn't think what she would want with those items. Well, the invisibility cloak could be used to spy on Thor and the gems are something that Amora would want. "I know where to find this Enchantress, she and I have history," Loki informed Ragnok. "However Hydra is not something I am familiar with," He admitted.

Ragnok nodded, "I would recommend looking up the history of World War Two and also buying some magical history books on the subject then," he suggested, "As for what Hydra is, they are, in short, the modern world's first modern terrorist organization, a threat and a menace, they infiltrate all they encounter, and have tried to get past us a few times in the past. They are devious and underhanded little bastards who are not afraid of getting their hands dirty, definitely someone you want to look out for in the future Prince Loki," Ragnok concluded, "Now, Prince Loki, after some searching, we did, in fact, find a one Darcy Lewis in our files," he said, smirking now.

Loki frowned in confusion. "What? Why would you have her in your files? She is not apart of any magical communities."

Ragnok coughed, and cleared his throat, "Actually, Prince Loki, it seems that your mistaken, Darcy Lewis is an American witch, current status, up until your return, was muggle born, or as the Americans call them, No-maj born," he said, "She has a considerable sum in her vaults, most of it from gambling apparently..." he said with a slight hint of disapproval but also a tinge of being impressed.

Loki stared at Ragnok for a moment before letting out a long sigh. He would need to have a long talk with Darcy about not informing him of such things. "Anything else your files say about her?" He questioned tensely. He really was starting to hate surprises with a passion these days.

"Yes, she also has a long list of citations by the American Aurors for performing magic in public under the guise of 'stage magic'," he said, holding and failing to hold in a laugh.

Loki rubbed his temples at that. That did sound like something his daughter would do. "I dread the answer but I must asked, anything else?"

"Well, there is one last thing..." Ragnok said, "More of an observation made after we looked into her when you returned," he said with the smile of a man who won the lottery.

Loki slumped into his seat, something he hadn't done in years. "And what would that be that has you looking so pleased?" He asked, really planning to have some words with his daughter after this.

"It would seem that your daughter has followed in your footsteps...in a sort of fashion..." Ragnok said, "She has a sort of promiscuous reputation at her old institution, the Salem Witches' Institute," he said, now letting out a series of chuckles.

Loki sighed, remembering what he'd seen and experienced when he met Darcy for the first time. He had tried back then not to think about what it meant but now, here he was being told that it was what he had thought back then. "I pray, when I take her to Asgard, she has learned some self-control. Norns only know what trouble she will cause once revealed as a princess of Asgard to the realm." At least Loki could look on the bright side of things in that he hasn't been made a grandfather by Darcy. That was something...right?

Ragnok coughed again, "In any case, you should be happy to know that she has not born any children do to her...'night time adventures', I believe one of her teachers called it," he smirked as he finished, "Anyway, how about sharing a drink with me like old times Prince Loki?" he asked hopefully.

"After what I have learned I believe I need a drink," Loki sighed, "Please by all means let us drink."

Ragnok poured them both a glass of Goblin Dungeon Mead, and passed one to Loki, "To crazy children and their equally crazy antics!" he cheered as he downed his glass.

"May they one day know how we feel now!" Loki wouldn't really wish this upon his daughter. Maybe Thor, but not Darcy or Harry.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Meanwhile At Hogwarts Headmistress's office~**

Minerva was currently standing with Amelia Bones, along with the head of the DMLE, or Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Minerva sighed, "I have no idea how a bloody Nundu got onto the grounds, but, you best believe I want a full investigation into this, and I will be ordering the teachers to cooperate," Minerva sighed, "After all, the only way it could get onto the grounds was if someone bypassed the wards!" Minerva finished.

"I trust the children are all safe in their dorms? Including Harry and Susan?" Amelia was checking on Harry partly because Loki would go mental if anything happened to him and partly because he is her godson. Loki still owed her some more time with Harry to make up for the short visit she'd gotten that one time he'd been able to bring Harry over.

Minerva sighed, "Harry and his friends should be in their dorm, however, I can't be too sure, they are a tricky bunch to figure out, fiercely loyal, and brave too, however, they are Hufflepuffs, through and through that group is," she said, "Almost ashamed I'm not a teacher anymore, would have been an honour to teach that group!"

Just as she was about to speak again, a Prefect from Hufflepuff came rolling into the office and came to a stop on the floor, having entered the room clumsily, she was also rubbing her arse from hitting it against some objects on the floor, "Owie!" said the Prefect.

Amelia stared down at the prefect in surprise and confusion. By rights the girl should be with her house in the dorm rather than rushing into rooms. Not to mention the girl's hair color was very bright. What could cause this girl to come rushing to the room her headmistress is in? Had the Nundu moved from its previous location?

Minerva sighed at the sight of Nym on the floor. She had expected the young Prefect to stick with her house and yet here she was. "I trust there is a good reason you are here rather than where I ordered the students to be?" Minerva questioned, though she was fearing the worse.

"Yeah, about that..." Nym began as she slowly got up, rubbing her backside as she stood up, "I was...leading the students...back to the common room...when I noticed Harry and his friends...had broken off from the group!" she began, panting for breath as she spoke, she had clearly been running hard, "I followed them out to the grounds when I heard a roar from Hagrid's, followed shortly after by a high pitched girly scream, and then I saw Harry and his friends run in that direction!" she screamed, "I ran here as fast as I could to warn you and get help, Asgardians they may be, but there is no way that Harry and his friends could fight off such a beast!" she finished, having caught her breath enough to no longer have to pause to breathe.

"What?! They went after the Nundu?!" Amelia dreaded what she would find when they caught up to Harry and his friends. How would she be able to look Loki, Sirius, or even Remus in the face if anything happened to the boy!?

Minerva cursed under her breath, "There must've been someone not at the feast that they went looking for to warn, after all, Harry's group tend to follow the rules. We must hurry and get to them before anything bad happens to any of the!." She ordered, "Ms. Tonks return to your dorm!"

Nym shook her head, "Harry is my distant cousin, that makes him family, not to mention he is one of my friends who doesn't judge me for what I am!" she replied defiantly.

"Ms. Tonks, we have enough students currently missing at this time. I will not allow you to come with us," Minerva said in her most authoritative tone before sighing. "Also do you not care how worried and upset Harry would get if something were to happen to you because you followed us?"

"It would be better for you to go back to your house and wait till Harry returns," Amelia told Nym. "We will make sure that Harry returns safely to his house," Amelia promised her.

Nym looked at Amelia for a moment, staring her in the eyes, before finally nodding after apparently seeing something in Amelia's eyes, "Alright, but, he better make it back!" she demanded before leaving the Headmistress's office and returning to the Hufflepuff dorm.

"We must move quickly and find them. Minister Bones I trust that you can keep the beast busy while we get the students out of harm's way?" Minerva questioned.

"We'll take care of the Nundu. Just make sure that everyone is safe!" Amelia told Minerva.

With that said, both groups proceed to rush out of the office to stop the Nundu.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

 **~Same Time; Grounds of Hogwarts, Hagrid's gardens~**

 **~Song Start: Kingdom Hearts 2 ost Tension Rising extended~**

As the group rushed over to Hagrid's garden/giant pumpkin patch it was to see Hermione at the far end, with red puffy eyes, and a look of sheer terror on her face. Standing between Hermione and the group of Asgardian children, was a large creature, with a tail ending in a bulb of spines angled towards the end. The tail was connected to a spotted body, covered in small clusters of spikes, connected to a 'collar' of spines that was slowly growing into a mane as the creature growled at Hermione.

"There's no way we're going to be able to fell the Nundu by ourselves, even if we were finished with all of our training!" Ari pointed out.

"Well then the only thing we can do is try to keep it busy until the teachers and aurors arrive then!" Runa pointed out. "Any ideas as to how?" She asked her friends.

Godiva smiled, "Why not do to the Nundu what we do to the guards? Come at them from all angles?" She suggested.

"That could work, Jarl, you stay close to Hermione but far enough that should the Nundu charge you she'll have time to get away," Harry ordered, "The rest of us will spread out and cast spells one after the other to keep it focusing on us."

"Just remember to move quickly when casting, like Prince Loki and Lady Freya taught us. If given even the smallest chance the Nundu will lock on to one of us and attack them!" Ari warned before they scattered around the area.

"What?" Hermione gapped when Jarl seemingly appeared a couple feet in front of her. She'd been so scared and focused on the Nundu that she hadn't noticed the group arriving.

"If it charges at me be sure to get out of the way," Jarl told her before focusing all his attention on the Nundu.

Nodding to Ari, Runa readied her bow, and placed one of her special arrows against the string, its head was engraved with a special rune of her own creation, though, she had some help from Lady Freya, it was a distraction arrow, as well as something to entertain the Asgardian children back home, after all, fireworks weren't exactly 'common' in Asgard. As she took aim, Ari threw his throwing knife, distracting the Nundu while at the moment it turned to face Ari, Runa launched her arrow, unfortunately for the Nundu, it had its tail up, so when the arrow hit it, it scored a perfect bullseye on the Nundu's rear and, well, let's just say that the result was 'explosive'. Godiva and Jarl and Harry all covered their eyes as a shower of sparks went off from the rune on the arrowhead activating as at the same time, due to its shock at the bang, and the lights, the Nundu proceed to poop in surprize. However, due to the arrow wedged in its butt's entrance, instead of coming out normally, it began to sputter and spray everywhere, it didn't help that the Asgardians had left their shields in their rooms earlier that day. The Asgardians rarely went anywhere without their weapons, but their shields tended to be big and bulky. They had gotten special permission to carry their weapons so long as they never drew them outside of sparring sessions and not without prior knowledge of a teacher or Prefect that they were going to train. It had been made clear to them that their weapons were as much a privilege at Hogwarts as a broom to a student, if they broke the trust they were given with their weapons, the weapons would be confiscated and not returned till the end of the year. Needless to say, they weren't eager to break this rule.

As the fecal matter went flying in all directions, Harry, Jarl, and Godiva were just glad they had covered their faces as Runa and Ari got a face full of shit spray from the Nundu, though, they quickly went from relief to horror as the Nundu began to react and turn to face Runa and Ari, causing the spray to now hit Harry, Jarl, Godiva, and even Hermione.

As the shit finally stopped flying Harry cast a stinging hex at the Nundu's rear, causing it to turn towards him but before it could take a swipe Harry shouted, "Everyone, shut your eyes!" before he cast a Lumos Maxima while closing his eyes, sadly, just after he cast the spell, he felt a great pain in his arm as the Nundu struck out blindly, its vision currently impaired by the spots in its eyes from the bright flash of light.

To get the Nundu to turn away from Harry and the smell of blood Godiva cast a spell at the Nundu's side. The spell would make it feel like a handful of angry bees were stinging all at once, and thankfully the Nundu started to spin, trying to shake off the bees it thought were there.

Seeing an opening Jarl lifted a large rock he found and chucked it at the Nundu, managing to knock it over. "Hermione head for the hut! Lock yourself inside if you can!" Jarl ordered her.

Hermione scrambled to do as she was told but got her legs tangled in a few of the vines on the ground, causing her to trip and crash to the ground.

The Nundu, now very angry got back onto its paws and charged at whatever the blurry shapes before it were. Ari and Runa just barely managed to jump out of the way but not without Ari getting smacked across the face with the Nundu's spiny tail and Runa scraped her arm on the ground where she landed.

Just as the Nundu was about to attack again, several dozen spells hit it as aurors and teachers came to the rescue, allowing Harry and his friends to grab Hermione while the Nundu was distracted and high tail it out of danger.

 **~Song end here~**

As the group of six made it to the group of Aurors who were holding off the Nundu from attacking, along with the Teachers acting as support, Amelia and Minerva rushed forward to greet them, only to stop and grab their noses at the smell that met them.

Harry couldn't blame the two for reeling. They did smell pretty horrible right now after all.

"The six of you, go clean up this instant and then report to the hospital wing for treatment. After that remain there until I come get you!" Minerva ordered. She couldn't believe that they had managed to survive the encounter with nothing more than some scratches, bruises, and soiled uniforms. At least they each still had their lives, which was good, but punishment would have to be dealt out. The last thing Minerva needed was the other students thinking that Harry and his friends could get away with everything and anything.

Harry, his friends, and Hermione all hurried off to bathe and change uniforms. The stink was horrible and they really didn't want to keep smelling like dung. Not to mention Harry, Ari, and Runa's wounds did sting pretty badly. They needed to get them treated before infection could set in. As a result, they had been given access to two of the Prefect bathrooms, one for the girls to use, and one for the boys.

Amelia was dreading what would happen once Loki heard of what happened this night. Never mind what Sirius and Remus would say on the matter. Though, when she thought about it, Sirius might try to high five Harry at some point, the over grown man child that he is would find what happened tonight impressive. But at least it's over, Harry and the others are off to bathe and have their wounds treated, and Amelia's work was just starting. After all, it's not like a Nundu is easy to sneak into the country, let alone school grounds by someone working alone. Turning to the Nundu, Amelia sighed, "There must still be some corruption in the Ministry that I have to weed out," She then turned to Minerva, "We will get to the bottom of this. One way or another," She promised.

Minerva nodded and went to coordinate with the other teachers and the DMLE Head Kingsley Shacklebolt.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Meanwhile, in the Prefect bathroom containing Runa, Godiva, and Hermione~**

"You shouldn't have come. Now you'll get expelled for sure!" Hermione said sadly, she felt horrible about what happened, after all if she had been stronger of heart she could've just told Ron where to go with his Mudblood comment and then she wouldn't have gotten caught by the Nundu, thus Harry and his friends wouldn't have had to come to her aid. Hermione also hated herself for just freezing up and screaming when she found herself face to face with the Nundu. She'd read so much about it but what good did that information do her once she was confronted with one? None, that's how much good it did! She couldn't even help Harry and his friends by advising what they should do!

Runa waved off Hermione's worries, "You think that's gonna get us in trouble? You should've been there when we turned the Allfather's beard bright pink. Now that was trouble!" Runa laughed. Though in truth she was worried about what was going to happen once McGonagall spoke to them. This wasn't some simple little fight with some Gnomes after all. They had gone up against a Nundu when they were supposed to be in their dorm room. If McGonagall didn't punish them for this Prince Loki certainly would. Even Queen Frigga would dish out a punishment for their reckless actions in that situation.

Godiva sighed, enjoying the warm water and the scent of the different soaps that had quickly replaced the strong smell of Nundu crap. "Whatever happens will happen. We will just have to face it like we normally do. I don't think Harry will be expelled, His reasoning for disobeying was good, even if we stood no chance of winning," Godiva pointed out, "We didn't go into that battle expecting to win though, we merely wanted to buy time for help to come! I'm sure McGonagall will understand once we tell her our reasoning," she concluded.

Hermione wasn't so optimistic, she was going to be the reason Prince Loki's grandson got expelled from school, and all because she let someone as petty as Ron get to her. Harry didn't deserve this, neither did his friends. She would have to do something to try to shift the blame to herself. Even if it means getting expelled alongside them she would do so. She'd tell the headmistress that she went looking for the Nundu, believing she could handle it on her own. After all, that seemed like the kind of thing that people would say about her.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Meanwhile with the boys in the other Prefect bathroom~**

Harry sighed as he lowered himself into the water; it was warm and relaxing, welcoming to his sore muscles. It hadn't been easy moving so quickly, and the deep scratches that were on his arm from where the Nundu had gotten him, well, they had been really deep, if it hadn't been for a healing rune that Runa had researched with help from Lady Eir and used a little on Harry before the group split for the two bathrooms, Harry would have lost a lot of blood, more so then he already had. As it is, the wound on his arm was closed, but still raw, as such it stung terribly as it made contact with the water, but, having learned to endure pain from the Dursleys, he kept silent about it, only losing said battle by letting out a hiss at the sting of pain. He then turned to Ari and Jarl, "Well, not bad for our first 'real battle' eh guys?" he asked, grimacing as the soap and bubbles popped against his wound.

"Given that we are still young and I doubt the adults back in Asgard could fair better with the few numbers we had, I'd say we did well," Ari nodded before grinning, "Just wait till we return and tell them our battle story. I bet Prince Thor will be proud and even the Allfather will be impressed with what we did!"

Jarl sighed and sank into the water so only his head could be seen. "I doubt Prince Loki will be very happy with us," He pointed out making the other two think about how Loki would react when he eventually finds out, and causing them to both gulp in fear.

"But we did it to save Hermione who had no idea about the danger she was going to find out there," Ari tried to point out, "What are we going to do about Ron by the way? It's his fault she was out there, and thus something must be done. And maybe even to that Pansy girl's friends, the ones that hoped Hermione would run into the Nundu," Ari questioned.

"For now let's focus on resting and recovering. Once we are done in here we need to go to the hospital wing and wait for the headmistress so that she can pass judgement on us," Harry reminded Ari. "After that," Harry smiled a little, "Why not wait to punish Ron? Make him think he's getting away with it before springing punishment on him," Harry suggested, "It would make it crueler as he would first think he is getting away with it, and thus would confuse him when we start to play some of our nastier prank ideas on him!"

Ari grinned, "I like it. Not to mention when the headmistress writes to his mother about what he said to Hermione he's bound to get a Howler or two from her about it."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Ari," Jarl suddenly spoke up sagely.

"Huh? What are you talking about Jarl? The Headmistress will have to write to the parents about this and when it's learned that Ron's the reason Hermione was out there she's bound to inform his mother!" Ari said, trying to work out just what Jarl was on about.

"And if she doesn't there will be other people that will, like the twins for example. You know they will tell, partly cause they love causing trouble for Ron, and partly because they'll be pissed at him for saying such a thing to Hermione!" Harry added.

"Meh," Jarl shrugged, "Just call it a gut feeling if you like," Jarl replied nonchalantly.

"Well whatever happens to Ron regarding his parents is beyond us right now," Harry sighed as he held back a wince. He moved his arm so it was over the edge of the bath, out of the soapy water, an action not missed by Jarl.

"We should finish up here and get to the hospital wing, less we get into even more trouble for being tardy," Jarl commented, deciding not to comment on Harry's sore arm.

Both Ari and Harry nodded as they finished cleaning themselves.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~Later, Hospital wing of Hogwarts~

Harry and the other five of the group had made it to the Hospital Wing, feeling clean, considering that their clothes had apparently been taken away to be cleaned by the Hogwarts Elves, who had kindly left them some clean clothes from each of their trunks.

Harry entered the Hospital Wing first to see Madam Pomfrey rushing about getting potions ready, clearly they had been expected.

After they had stood there for a while, Madam Pomfrey finally noticed them and escorted each of the six children to a bed, and began scanning them with spells, and pouring potions down some of their throats. "Bloody Nundu's getting into the school, with the new wards they shouldn't have gotten in," she said, "Not to mention that you lot should never have faced it!" she finished angrily as she began working on the raw wound that was on Harry's arm.

Ari, still coughing a little from some of the potion he'd been given going down wrong shrugged at her. "Well no one else seemed to know about Hermione being out there so we figured best to get her out of harm's way. We didn't know how long the adults would take."

"Has the Nundu been removed from school grounds yet?" Harry questioned, worried that it could get loose again.

"I have no idea, I haven't been told yet!" Madam Pomfrey replied curtly, "Now lean back and rest, all of you, I am to take care of your injuries, thankfully, you Asgardians are made of sterner stuff then us humans, so all your wounds are more non-lethal rather than lethal!" she ranted.

"We're fine Madam Pomfrey. I studied healing magic and healing runes under Lady Eir back in Asgard. I was more then able to tend to all of us so this really isn't needed," Runa tried to reassure the woman.

Jarl sighed, "Runa, I feel you are fighting a losing battle," he put in.

Madam Pomfrey eyed Runa critically, "Well, even though you are mostly fine, you're all staying overnight for observation, healers orders!" she countered, glaring at each of them, daring them to challenge her on this.

"We have to stay, at least until the Headmistress gets here and decides what to do with us," Harry said, though if he was informing Madam Pomfrey or reminding Ari it was hard to tell.

"I'm sure the Headmistress won't be too much longer," Godiva spoke up as she lay down. "After all the Nundu was being contained fairly well when we left, so there can't be too much left for her to do out there," she finished as she took a sip of some nice cold water that Madam Pomfrey had poured for them.

Just as she finished speaking, the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and in walked Minister Bones, Headmistress McGonagall, and the Head of the DMLE, Kingsley Shacklebolt. As they walked in, they were soon followed by someone that made five of the six children tense up, mostly due to the fact he was here, but also because of the angry look on his face.

"Oh we are so dead," Ari mumbled as he looked anywhere but at Loki while holding his face in his hands.

Harry tried to smile at Loki but it came out as an awkward smile, "Eh, heh heh, uh, hi...Grampy," He started awkwardly.

"Don't! Just stop talking right there Harry and don't 'Grampy' me! I know what you and your friends did and the only thing keeping me from dragging you all back to Asgard is the fact that I promised to let you have this year in this school. So for now do not speak!" Loki growled.

Hermione gulped and then spoke up, "Um, e-excuse me, Lord Loki," she began, "I-its my fault that this h-happened," she said meekly.

Loki turned to Hermione with a glare, but before he could do more then open his mouth Runa jumped in.

"How is this your fault Hermione? You had no idea the Nundu was out there and it's that bastard Ron Weasley's fault you were out there to begin with!" Runa countered.

"How is Ronald Weasley involved with Hermione and you five being out there?" Amelia Bones asked sharply.

"He called Hermione a Mudblood, that's how he's involved! When she found out what it meant she ran out of the school and hid herself away in Hagrid's pumpkin patch. She was out there well before we all heard of the Nundu being on school grounds!" Runa answered with a slight growl." That bastard should have his wand snapped, and I don't mean the one he cast spells with either!" Both Harry and Ari moved a little further from Runa at that. Runa then turned back to Hermione, "So tell me Hermione, how is any of this your fault?"

Loki, Amelia, and Minerva looked between the kids, and it was clear that five of the six students were in agreement, and so decided to go with the obvious majority. "Headmistress McGonagall," Amelia began, "Please bring Ronald Weasley to this room, I wish to speak with him," she finsihed.

"Right away," Minerva said before turning and hurrying out the doors to get someone to fetch Ron. She was angry to learn a student had used such a word towards another student and would be sure that Ron was punished severely for saying it on school grounds as well as notifying the boy's parents.

Fifteen minutes later, Ron was led into the hospital wing by Minerva, as soon as he saw Harry, his friends, and Hermione, he growled, "What are the freaky creature bunch and the mudblood doing here?" he asked angrily.

"How dare you use that word in Hogwarts!" Minerva shouted in outrage.

"How dare he say such a word before me," Loki growled softly in anger. "I was ready to give the boy the benefit of the doubt, but clearly he is guilty of doing as they say he has. I pity your family, boy, having such a foul tongue among their numbers!" Loki wanted to lash out but held himself in check, just barely. He'd already been under suspicion by Gringotts for theift, no need to do something else to land him in hot water.

"You clearly have no idea just how disgusting that word is Ronald Weasley. I shall be sure to pass this information along to your father, about how you so loosely use it as well as how you insult Prince Loki's family," Amelia said, the only one in the room that truly seemed composed, though inside she was madder then an insulted Hippogriff.

Ron gulped, "What, everyone knows that creatures have very few rights in the magical world, and they are not human, and there for creatures!" Ron protested stupidly, "As for her, she should know her place that purebloods are on top!" he added proudly.

"Creatures? You called the very man who, alongside the founders, built the very building you attend as a school, a creature? Not to mention you dare try to tell ME who has rights and who does not?" Amelia questioned angrily.

"Pureblood?" Loki chuckled a little, "Clearly you don't know your family as well as you think boy. I know for a fact that your great great great great great grandmother married a muggle man who went on to father her only three children. So that would make you, what is the term you used? A yes, a Mudblood," Loki then turned from the outraged Ron to Harry. "And what pray tell brought about him calling her this?"

"I was trying to help him with a spell he was mispronouncing in class," Hermione answered, "He waited until after class to call me that."

"Couldn't even muster up the courage to say it in front of a teacher I see," Loki snorted with derision.

"I assure you Ronald your father thinks very differently about such things. In fact he has put forth no less than five requests to allow for more contact between Muggles and witches and wizards. One such name he has almost begged to be allowed into the Ministry for a day is Tony Stark," Amelia informed Ron, "He will be most ashamed of you when he learns how poorly you speak of those with Muggle families!" she finished shamingly.

Ari went to comment on how it was pointless trying to get through Ron's thick skull when Jarl shook his head, telling him that now was not the time to be a 'smart arse'.

"Let us not forget that many advancements in magic these days come from people like Miss Granger. They mostly come from Muggle-borns," Minerva added, "Muggle-borns add more to our society then many pureblood families combined!"

Loki let out a heavy sigh. "Clearly this boy's head is filled with fantasies of a world when those like him are next to gods while anyone else are not but filth. I trust you and the boy's family can be entrusted with ridding him of these foolish notions?" Loki asked Minerva.

"I shall send an owl to his mother once we have finished here so that she may decide what they will do with him," Minerva nodded.

"And I shall speak with his father, that is if his brothers haven't already sent off owls of their own in the meantime," Amelia said, having heard that, at the very least, the twins loved to cause trouble and this would certainly cause Ron no shortage of that.

Rounding on Harry, Ari, Godiva, Runa, Jarl and Hermione, Minerva spoke up, "Regardless, while you saved young Hermione's life, your actions were reckless," she said, "As such, I am taking fifty points from Hufflepuff, and twenty five points from Ravenclaw," she said, seeing their shocked expressions, she explained, "The points from Hufflepuff, are for not informing a teacher ahead of time, or even a Prefect, to what happened, as for the points from Ravenclaw, for not coming to a teacher about a racist student," she continued, "However, I should add twenty five points to Hufflepuff for showing loyalty and bravery for your fellow students by coming to Hermione's rescue, that being said, all six of you shall serve detention by helping Professor Sprout with work in her green houses for three days," she finished.

As for Loki, he turned a critical eye to the five Asgardians who all gulped at the look he was shooting them.

"No," Harry began as he got off the bed he was on. "My friends only did as I told them. So if anyone should get detention it's me, not them and Hermione, while she should have told someone about what that thing that calls it's self a human said," Ron visibly bristled with anger at that but wisely said nothing. "Her emotions got the better of her, which is understandable given how horrid it is to be called that word. Will you really punish her for something that any one of us might do if we had been in her place?" Harry said before adding, "Also, my four friends are not part of this school and thus things like detentions and points can neither be given to nor taken from them. So I am the only Hufflepuff that you can punish right now. I just ask to be the only one, out of Hermione and I, to be punished, as my actions were the only one committed with a clear head."

Loki sighed slightly, "I fear he makes a very good point. Harry is the only one out of the five that is a student, the other four are but his guards and friends. However, I will be sure to deal with them once the year is over and they are home!" Loki said the last bit while looking at the five in question with a meaningful glare, one that had all five of them gulping.

Minerva sighed, "Very well then. Mr. Potter shall serve detention with the head of his house for the next three days. However, Miss Granger will serve at least a day in detention with the head of her house."

Hermione nodded, accepting her punishment. She was a little relieved that Harry wasn't being expelled from school, however he was still in trouble with his grandfather. That was still her fault and she would work hard to avoid causing trouble for Harry in the future, or anyone for that matter. She would be stronger and learn to tune out those like Ron.

Then Minerva rounded on Ron, causing 'the witless wonder', to gulp in fear and shrink in size as she glared at him, "As for your, Ronald Weasley, in addition to notifying your parents, you will serve four months detention split between helping Assistant Snape clean out cauldrons, and every other day you will be in the armory, cleaning the old armors and weapons with Castle Caretaker Filch, by hand for both punishments, after those four months, we will see if your attitude and opinions have changed, hopefully for the better!" she said sharply before escorting the poor boy from the room and back to Gryffindor Tower.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~Later that evening with Loki~

Loki sighed heavily as he made his way to Knockturn Alley, and a little know tavern that dwelled within it. This meeting was to be a secret one; it was finally time to really make a mess for Dumbledore and those who had wronged his family. Loki had been leaving Gringotts after getting the letter from Headmistress McGonagall when he ran into Rita. Ever since he had discovered her, he had been paying her very well to spy on enemies of the Ministry of Magic for Amelia, Rita gathers the info, passes it to Loki, who in turn passed it to Amelia after paying Rita for her silence, with all the money in his vault, he could easily pay her for doing the job, and keeping her quiet. Now, he had a different mission for her, to spy on Dumbledore, and Fudge, and learn their secrets, as such, when he ran into her, almost quite literally, he had told her to meet him at an old tavern in Knockturn Alley, one that was less frequented, as very few knew about it, and it was also selective in its patronage. Since it was run by the Goblin Nation Loki was one of its favorite patrons when he was in town as they made lots of gold from him buying drinks. As he made it to the tavern, which was, funnily enough called 'Outta Da Way', he saw Rita waiting for him, apparently she had been denied entry.

"I tell you I have a very important meeting inside this place that you are keeping me from and when that person learns that you are preventing me from joining them you will regret it," Rita growled at the Goblin blocking her way in.

The Goblin crossed his arms and glared up at her. "Like I told you before, no reporters, least of all ones like you!" He said calmly, though it was clear he was growing sick of her.

Loki, who had been watching in amusement for a while decided to step in. "This one is with me. If we may pass?"

"Oh Prince Loki, so wonderful to see you again." Rita smiled brightly at him before turning to the Goblin with a smug smirk.

The Goblin raised a brow at this. "She working for you or something?" He asked before shaking his head. "Doesn't matter. If you are taking responsibility for her then, I guess she can go in," The Goblin sighed before moving out of the way.

"You have quite the effect on people Ms. Skeeter," Loki chuckled as he lead her in.

"Yes well, you're helping me change it, Prince Loki," she replied with a smirk as she followed him inside.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **AN: And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. The conclusion of the Nundu on school grounds. Now we know some of you had concerns regarding the Nundu and how it's more dangerous then a troll. We hope we have addressed this matter. We also had some readers who felt that Harry could get away with anything he wishes purely because of his relation to Loki. Well, he doesn't. Here we see, not only Harry accepting the punishment but in a sense still trying to protect the other five that were with him. He knows that what he did was, in a way wrong but he refuses to regret it. And we hope you all like how Ron is getting punished as well, something that (while his crime in the book during first year wasn't as great) he still should have gotten in trouble for causing Hermione to be in the area the troll ended up in. But hey, you can't have everything. We also have Loki being suspected of theft amongst the Goblins, I doubt you guys need three guesses who's behind that lol. But anyway, it took us a while to get this chapter ready of all of you, so we do hope you enjoyed to.**

 **On a side note I, Oracle, am going to be moving at some point. I've no idea when it's going to happen, but when it does I fear there will be a gap in when chapters come out. I'm sorry about this, however this is out of my control. So, when this gap happens I do hope you bare with me and hold out until my family is setted into our new place and get the internet up and running again. Thank you for your understanding during this time.**

 **And now, for Review responses, first up those on FF:**

 **To: DJRebel, we are, for the most part, following the Marvel movies, though you will see content from the shows, cartoons, comics and video games ^^**

 **To: Snowy Analia, right now, all they have is Harry's suspicions, as well as the fact someone released it, granted, Quirrell did let it in, but, as they say, innocent till proven guilty, right?** **=w**

 **To: Dragonknight-Flameis, Dumbles still has a part to play in the story, but, you can bet your ass that he WILL be getting the boot soon, and then will try something else to try and get in Harry's good graces** **=w** **= and oh, Tony will be making his debut possibly in second year, we think, kinda need to sort that out, lol but, when he does, it will be big, lol also, you can bet that Harry will be representing Asgard in the Triwizard Tournament, seeing as he doesn't attend Ilvermorny and what not, lol**

 **To: Rivenn,** **as we mentioned at the top of the chapter, Sif makes herself very hateable to those who have seen some of her incarnations in modern culture, lol we highly recommend looking up play throughs of Marvel Ultimate Alliance for the ps2, and viewing the Asgard portion, where Sif stands outside of Valhalla, and you can talk with her, where she mentions how she chose not to marry Thor cause of his love for mortals and Midguard, her words dude, anyway, we're glad you're enjoying the story though!**

 **To: Althalus57, yeah, Thorina is a bit of a troll in a way right? But, then again, all kids can be trolls, it's just a matter of how much** **=w** **= Anyway, about the Nundu, Asgardians are 'hardier' then most mortals, as such, Voldy wanted to...how you say...'up the danger', cause he was hoping that Harry would run off to face it, which, as you saw, he did, however, on the flip side, Harry now has a battle story for the Asgardians, lol Also, if you think about it, you're not too far off, Sif likes Asgard, she hates change, she doesn't deal with it well, and, well, that is making her a villain of sorts, lol**

 **To: Calebros, someone sure is a nitpicker** **=w** **= Our early chapters didn't go through the same rigorous betaing that our later chapters did, we're sorry this offends you, but, hey, if it bothers you, no need to keep reading. You do realise Dumbles is a sneaky mofo, right?** **=w** **= Also, no one is perfect; sometimes you have to overlook the imperfections to enjoy something. And finally, with all the notes we do have, and all the plans we have, sometimes it's hard to keep track of certain details, so were sorry about that. Oracle: Also it is a little harder to alter chapters that are already out on fanfiction without disrupting the other chapters.**

 **To: DrgnDrake, it was an evil cliffy, its suppose to leave you going 'NOOOOOO!' lol**

 **To: The Aberrant One, there will always be those who resist change, sadly, Sif is becoming the leader of said faction due to her former proximity to the royal family, and her former status as an elite warrior. They should spot it, but, whether Odin will be able to handle it or not is another matter entirely. Actually, that is partly why Sirius suggested it, an idiot he may be, but, he is also a Black, and thus, a cunning political mover too, lol As for your last point, we may have drew some inspiration from them :P Oracle: On the matter of Odin spotting things, look no further then Thor and how Thor was before he was banished. How Odin didn't see the kind of person Thor was turning into and correct that is similar to how he hasn't noticed Sif's behaviour. Odin might be wise but he is, in many ways short sighted.**

 **To: RWBYFanatic64, Coulson is pretty badass, one of the reasons we intend to save him in the Avengers events, lol**

 **To: Stormshadow13, yeah, we wanted to change it up because, one, Asgardians would be able to beat a troll like it was NOTHING, and so we needed something that could TRUELY pose a threat to them, lol**

 **To** : **Kilarowsi, that is the plan, lol, after all, it makes sense that since Loki helped build Hogwarts, he helped build the foundations for the Magical world we know today!**

 **To: The two Guests who couldn't create a free account or make up names, not everyone likes Sif and her stuck up attitude, as such, since we needed someone who would hate Harry in Asgard, we thought, who better than the very person who hates Midgard for stealing away her betrothed? Oracle: It's better than using Amora/Enchantress over and over again like some other people would.**

 **To: exillion, as stated to another reviewer, our first chapters were not our best** **=w**

 **To: knuckles 8, unfortunately, for the sake of the story, Loki's fall is VITAL, as it will lead to a confrontation between Harry and his great grandfather, one that Sif will try to use to her advantage. Oracle: Also without Loki's fall and everything that happens after it there can be no Avengers, they only got together based on what Loki did during the Avengers movie. So, as I hope you can understand it's unavoidable, even though we really do wish it didn't have to happen.**

 **To: Jarno, wow, another person who loves pointing out Clichés, we have already stated whether in this story, or the other one, that, sometimes, you need clichés to make the story flow, we're glad you enjoy the story so far despite them, but please, don't ruin it for those who like the story, clichés and all. Oracle: I'll take it from here Ogre. Sorry about that, we've had so many people bring up clichés in such a bad way that it's hard not to take the mention of them badly. Yes, we recognize that we've made Dumbledore seem like an idiot, but you should recall that for years he's been seen as the wisest and greatest wizard of them all, hardly anyone outside of dark families have questioned his actions over the years, and if you really think about it his mistreatment of Harry isn't really all that hidden. I mean the person he placed on Privet Drive only ever really saw Harry when the Dursleys would drop him off for her to watch. How much can you learn about a person when your spy only ever sees that person once every so often? Dumbledore got so use to people just accepting that what he was doing was the right thing that people stopped checking, thus he began to make mistakes but once more, no one noticed because they were blinded by the good things he's done in the past. So when it finally happened, when someone finally brought his crimes to light he, like Binns was unable to handle it because he was so use to just giving everyone his normal 'Greater Good' line and everyone going for it. Moving away from Dumbledore. There is a reason Amelia wouldn't have known about being made Harry's godmother. And that's because shortly after the birth of Harry his parents were, more or less moved into hiding. The only ones that really saw them were the most trusted members of the Order and thus Amelia, who would have other matters during the war, couldn't be there when it was decided. Lily, or Lilias had planned to have Sirius pass along a letter to Amelia to inform her of this.**

 **A letter that never made it sadly. Now that that's clear, time to tackle your thoughts on the Harem. Sadly, since many people view Hermione as a crutch for Harry we cannot use her. Throughout Canon you can see Harry calling upon Hermione for answers when something goes wrong, rather than working it out himself. So, since we don't want people thinking our very of Harry 'can't do anything without Hermione to hold his hand' we cannot use her for a romantic role. On the matter of Luna however, well you'll just have to wait and see ;p**

 **To: Primus2021, unfortunately, we can't do those pairings, as we have other partners in mind for each of them, but no spoilers for you! ;P Also, Thorina is an original character as neither of those sisters you mentioned appeared in the movies (yet) we were using as a basis for this story, lol**

 **To TheHuntresss, well, Loki is on good terms with the Goblins as he is both a magic user, and a devious fighter, something they like and respect, not to mention they know, through a magical blood test that he is Harry's grandfather, that means he is a BLOOD RELATIVE, and not just a guardian, or someone appointed by the family to look after it, due to both of these things, is it really so strange they would allow Loki to hold Harry's key for him, not to mention as you see in this chapter, he wasn't unwatched, not to mention there were things that never added up to the Goblins. Also, while Nundu are dangerous and furious beasts, so are Asgardians, granted, they can die, but, they are also hardier then mortals (humans) are, as such you have to factor in that Voldemort would use a more dangerous creature to face such powerful foes.**

 **To: Moonshadowcuteness1, we're happy that you stuck with the story, and yeah, Harry uses his authority quite a bit, but, look at Malfoy, so did he, only difference is, which one is arrogant? :P Also, as you see in this chapter, Harry is not without punishment, and we will explain for Ronald's harsh punishment next chapter, after all, after Minerva took over, you best believe there were some new rules! ;P Also, Harry remembers his roots, and hates injustice, but, as they say, with great power comes great responsibility, not to mention that he IS a kid, and so tries his best, unfortunately, it's not always 'the best' option or choice, but, hey, thats fan fiction, and this is based on one of my, Ogremen's, challenges, you could always pick it up and do your own take! :) Oracle: I'm sure you remember my message to you regarding the room matter. But for those who are wondering, the kids are 11 years old right now, so they aren't interested in girls or boys like that. Also, since Runa and Godiva have lived in the same room with the three boys they would have learned spells to keep the boys from seeing anything while they are changing if the boys happen to be in the same room at the time.**

 **To: SeanHicks4, Sif might be a 'traditionally' heroic character, but that doesn't make her any less a bitch to mortals, or those who embrace change. Also, we're not making Loki a villain, we're redeeming him and explaining his actions being caused by the PAIN that ODIN caused in the first place by favoring Thor for being the 'good little warrior', whereas Loki is the 'Evil little sorcerer' in Odin's mind, not to mention, between the two brothers, which has a prophecy of doom hanging over their head like a guillotine? Yeah, that might be a factor for why Loki went evil, but, yeah, lets stick to canon that is so boring** **=w** **= Also, since you mentioned the Vegas story, you should know, Sif is going to be a villain of sorts in that one too! :| Oracle: Also have you taken a good look at Captian America recently? Even though he's a 'good guy' and a 'role model' (maybe not so much after Civil War) he still did things that would not really stand as 'right'. Remember in the first Avengers movie, when Tony was hacking into Shield and told Cap that something didn't add up, that Shield was hiding something important from them and Cap looked down at him and hated on Tony for hacking? Remember what Cap did when he found the Hydra weapons? He just told Tony that 'the computer was running slow' and then, a few minutes late turned to Tony and said 'big man in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?' Cap, who is supposed to be the good guy, the great leader the Avengers needed couldn't even be bothered to say, 'looks like you were right' when he brought the gun to the room. Cap and Sif can be viewed as being alike in this sense. Both long for the days when their worlds were as they remember them, but expect everything to go as they feel is right, rather than trying to embrace a possible change for the better. Just because a character is 'good' in one form does not mean they can not make the wrong choices or be stubborn about it.**

 **Cap expected the Avengers to be more like his Howling Comandos rather the civilians they are. Sif expects Asgard to continue favoring might over intelligence. Only in Sif's case, she believes she can force the world around her to return to the way it had been before Harry joined it. So if a good guy like Cap can do stupid and bad things, why can't someone like Sif?**

 **To: kurokazeryuu, hey, I, Ogremen, may have missed A LOT in the early chapters of Betaing, but, I got better you know! Not to mention we wanted to try and get out chapters fast so we had some thoughts and feedback from those interested in the idea! But, anyway were sorry to lose you, but, as we have said many times, you can't please everyone. :(**

 **Now for those on AO3!**

 **To: DemonDragon000, yeah, Snape was a shite teacher, but we didn't want to get rid of him, just humiliate the dumbass he is, lol anyway, were glad you're loving the story! ^^ Also as we said to another person, sometimes we get carried away and lost in details, with all our notes, its kinda confusing sometimes.**

 **To: TaintedRain22, Glad to see you found us on AO3 and that you are still as energetic as before. My tip was wonder and I had a lot of fun, but now that I'm back I'm looking forward to writing as much as possible before my family has to move. But until then we are going to try to do our best to get the most out for all our lovely readers. :D**


	24. No we're not quitting note

**Oracle here everyone. Firstly I know it's been so long since we last posted a chapter. And I would like to say sorry to everyone for the long wait. We know you all want to find out what happens next in this story and that when you saw this was just an update you most likely were dishearten by it.**

 **The reason we haven't posted a new chapter just yet is because we want to get more out for HCOWCSMC. Our Vegas Wedding story. Now before you get your flaming arrows ready, please remember that this story already has at least 22 chapters while** **HCOWCSMC has only 7 chapters. I promise we will get more of LF out as soon as possible. So please sit tight.**

 **Oh, and before I go. If the 'guest' reader who posted the review about how fingerless gloves belong only on 'fat neckbearded katana wielding mall ninjas' is reading this. I would like to personally thank you for the insult you just threw at me. Reccently I dressed in Steampunk while attending a convention. It was my first time doing so and I had thought myself one cute steampunk woman, which by the way I am a woman. It was a rare time when I actually thought I looked good myself, rather then just taking someone else's word for it. But CLEARLY I was wrong. CLEARLY I'm just some fat neck bearded katana wielding mall ninja, since part of my outfit included fingerless gloves.**

 **Just because you don't think they look good does not give you the right to spit such hate at others for liking fingerless gloves.**


	25. Musical Hoggy Warts

**AN: Ogremen: So, a LOT of you complained, about first the 'Last Time' part and the review responses** **so, this time, there will BE NO REVIEW RESPONSES, or Last Time part, clearly you do not appreciate writers who actually take the time to respond to questions and reviews, so, no more of that, since so many of you complain about it** **=w=**

 **Oracle: Some of you appear to think we add the Last Time and the responses to pad out the story's length. This is not true but if you all prefer going without them then very well, we shall cut them out. Please direct all future questions about the story to us in pm form if you want/need something cleared up.**

 **Ogremen: Also, because we're not going to be doing two ANs, this is your only notification zone now. We want to hear your opinion of what music you think the kids of Hogwarts would enjoy hearing for the first time, remember, Darcy selected most of the music, and she has heard more styles then most people her age, so, as long as you stick to the era's mentioned, we are interested in hearing what songs you think the kids would enjoy, just remember, the story is rated T for teen.**

 **Oracle: Yes we know you want to get to the chapter already but this is important. Some of you seem to be under the impression that we are going to wait until after seventh year to get to Avengers. This is not true at all as we already have the events of Thor about to start during Harry's first year. The events of Avengers will be set during Harry's first summer back from Hogwarts, so you do not need to fear having to sit through seven years of Hogwarts just to get to the Avengers side of things. The events of Harry Potter and the events of the Marvel cinema universe are happening side by side and thus will both be shown, as best we can, in equal measure. Just please be a little patient and understand that we do have to work out how to tweak the two sides to both work with each other as well as the changes we are making. Thank you for your time and let's get to the chapter! :D**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Hospital Wing of Hogwarts~**

After Harry, Hermione, and the others gave a summary of what happened with the Nundu Amelia and Shacklebolt left, saying they would get full statements later. That left the six students alone with Loki, who was now looking a little drained of energy as he turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm taking Harry out into the hall to speak privately with him. I'll be sure to return him to his bed shortly," He told her, waiting until she gave a nod of consent before he took hold of Harry's arm and pulled him out into the hallway. "What am I to do with you and that daughter of mine? First I learn she is actually an American witch and now you are slipping out to fight Nundu's as if you were Thor and his friends!" Loki ran a hand down his face. "I dread the pride he's going to feel learning this. I'll never hear the end of it!"

Harry tried not to smile at the thought of Thor boasting about Harry's battle against the Nundu, even though it wasn't near as epic as it could be. "I'm sorry about this, but I couldn't leave Hermione out there once we heard it was loose on the grounds!" he declared.

"I know Harry, I know, that is just the sort of person you are. The type of person to not sit idly by when you know someone is being hurt." Loki blamed what the Dursleys put Harry through for this. Harry had suffered for years under them before someone came to his rescue, in a fashion, and because of that Harry clearly doesn't want to see other people suffer if he can help it. "However, you do need to think more before you act. You should have told someone, even a fellow Hufflepuff, that you were going after Hermione. What if the battle had not gone the way it had? What if you had failed to protect the girl? Any number of things could have gone wrong!" Loki scolded.

"I know," Harry hung his head, "It's just, when I heard what was happening I reacted without much thought. But we did come up with a rough plan once we got to the pumpkin patch!" Harry pointed out.

Loki gave a nod. "Yes, that you did. A very rough plan that you are lucky worked as it did." It really was a miracle that Harry's plan worked the way it did and that everyone got away from the Nundu in one piece. "Next time though, kindly bring someone more experienced to the battle with you, preferably someone who has more knowledge of combat spells then you currently do. Norns only know what the next beast you face might be!" Loki finished.

Harry gave Loki his word that he would try to remember to do that next time. But then Harry's mind turned to Nundu itself. "Strange, that a Nundu found its way onto the grounds. Has anyone figured out where it came from yet?" he asked.

"Not to my knowledge, they are currently checking it for some form of identification so they can learn this but at the moment there is nothing revealing that information. A Nundu is no easy creature to move, even those trained to handle them have trouble moving one," Loki answered as he thought on the events he'd been informed of. "At first, I thought perhaps the Care of Magical Creatures class had been studying one and it got loose, but there is no chance at that, as the Nundu is far too dangerous to be kept on school grounds safely. Which means it would have to have come from elsewhere," he concluded.

Harry knew this would be pressing his luck but he had to ask. "Um, would you let me know where it came from, once you know that is?" he asked cautiously.

Loki went to answer that he would before he stopped himself and gave Harry a knowing look. "You're trying to get information out of me, and I didn't even notice until now," Loki gave a chuckle and shook his head. "Clearly you've learned more from me then I thought I had been teaching you. In answer to your question though," Loki stopped and thought about it. After all if Harry wanted this information, it could mean Harry was planning to dig deeper and thus put himself more at risk, "I'll pass along _some_ information, understood. Only what little I think you should know but no more." While it's dangerous for Harry to be digging like this, Loki was interested in seeing just how far Harry could get with a little help from him. "And I want you to keep me informed about your discoveries, are we clear?" Loki finished.

Harry nodded his head and gave a mock salute. While it wasn't what he'd been hoping for it was still something. Plus he kind of had Loki's permission to go ahead with his own investigation. "I promise...Grampy."

Loki hung his head with an annoyed sigh. "Darcy is going to pay for teaching you to call me that..." He grumbled before lifting his head and fixing Harry with a glare. "Now then, I don't want to hear one more word about you doing something as foolish and reckless as...as this, for some time. Do not think that you will not be punished by me if you go against my wishes. Now get back to your hospital bed and do as you are instructed," Loki ordered.

"Yes Grampy," Harry said as he once more saluted before going back into the Hospital Wing.

Loki sighed as he then went off to meet with one Rita Skeeter.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

~Next Day~

Professor Sprout had Harry helping her out in the Greenhouses to take care of the various magical plants, after some convincing by Godiva, Sprout had welcomed some additional help taking care of the plants by Godiva, Ari, Runa, and Jarl, though, granted, Jarl was less helpful with the delicate work needed for some of the plants.

"So, Harry," Sprout asked suddenly, "Tell me what it's like in Asgard," she said conversationally.

"It's really nice," Harry replied as he _carefully_ pruned the Venomous Tentacula's leaves. "To be honest, I like caring for plants," he finished.

"Do you have any...what's the word, Midgardian, plants on Asgard?" Sprout asked curiously.

"Quite a few, though I _think_ that only Loki has magical plants from Midgard in his garden," Harry replied, "For example, I know he has Gillyweed both saltwater and freshwater, in his garden, as well as a Whomping Willow," Harry said, missing the shocked look on Sprouts face. Harry smiled now, "I remember Grampy Loki telling me of the first time he saw it had matured and then tricking great uncle Thor into going near it only to be surprized when it attacked him," Harry said, missing the smile that Professor Sprout sported at the affectionate way that Harry referred to Thor and Loki. "He even got Sif to come to his garden once, he wanted to apologise for some of his pranks when they were younger, and, unfortunately, it made things worse for him when she went near the tree only to be knocked into the garden's wall," here Harry smiled sadly. In Harry's opinion, Sif deserved it for the way she treated his grandpa when they were younger, but at the same time he wished that Loki had never shown her the garden. "Anyway, I am one of the few Asgardians, other than Loki himself, that can care for the Whomping Willow," Harry finished.

"So have you learned any useful tips for caring for plants so far today?" Sprout asked curiously.

"A few," Harry admitted, "We don't really have many servants who have access to Loki's private garden, mostly cause he has trouble trusting people..." Harry said trailing off sadly as he remembered how one of the servants had lost the privilege of going in to Loki's private garden to care for the plants after one of the plants had accidentally died under their care.

Sprout smiled, "So, I heard about your relatives, the one that you _use_ to live with, the Dursleys, I think their name was," she said, "Many in magical Britain wanted their heads when they found out about what you went through with them," she said, causing Harry to look at her with confusion.

"Wait, everyone in magical Britain knows what I went through?" Harry asked horrified.

"Shortly after Dumbledore's trial, Rita Skeeter came out with a paper showcasing an interview with the Dursleys, apparently she got into a bit of trouble for it though, as she used a muggle version of truth serum to get the truth of your time with them out of it, at least, as far as the Ministry could prove it was a muggle version, regardless, with the photos she took to back the interviews up, there were riots across magical Britain Harry," she said seriously, "You, Harry, are a national hero for us, to find out you had been abused by a group of muggles, it even had Light families calling for the deaths of the Dursleys, strange thing is, they vanished," Sprout finished.

"Vanished?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, no one knows what happened, not even the neighbors of the Dursleys knew what happened, it was like, one day there was evidence of the Dursleys being at number four Privet Drive, and the next, all evidence of them living there was gone, the house was completely empty, it was strange, not even the Department of Mysteries could come up with anything, although some are of the believe that the DoM is covering up the disappearance of the Dursley family," Sprout replied.

"Well good riddance," Runa said, "They were rotten mortals!" she finished. She still remembered the stories that Harry had confided in his friends and bodyguards about his time with the Dursleys.

Ari nodded, "They were almost as bad as some of the Frost Giants of old, according to some of the tales we have been told of Frost Giant attacks against mortals," Ari added.

Runa smacked Ari upside the back of the head. "Idiot, remember we all agreed not to speak of those tales. There stupid and only serve to make people hate Frost Giants!" She scolded.

Harry smiled at his friends and shook his head before turning back to his teacher. "That is odd that they disappeared like that. Could they have been taken by Dark witches and Wizards?" Harry asked. Harry knew that there were many families hoping to get in good with his Grandfather, and what better way to do that then by taking the Dursleys and making them suffer horribly.

"Not entirely impossible, but unlikely," Pamona responded, "Dark Wizards and Witches would be unlikely to have cleaned out the house of everything leaving it an empty house," she continued, "No, some of the more logical people think that someone did a cover up, but to be honest, few truly care what happened to the Dursley family after what they did to you," she finished.

Harry frowned at that. A Muggle family, no matter how bad they were, disappears without a trace, belongings and all, and no one seems to care? "But shouldn't this be looked into? After all if one Muggle family disappears then couldn't others? And if no one gets a head start on this then the next family could be in big trouble. And what if the person behind it starts targeting Magical families next?"

Pamona smiled, "While your concern is warranted, no leads have been found, at least, not ones made by anyone but the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic," she replied, "If even they aren't talking about what was found, then it's best not to worry about it ourselves," Pamona finished. She then turned to Harry, "Want to get a head start on next year by helping me deal with the Mandrakes in Greenhouse Two?" she asked.

"Sure," Harry nodded and followed her to Greenhouse Two with his friends behind him. "Even if the Department of Mysteries isn't talking about any finds shouldn't people still be worried? A whole family just vanishes without a trace, with all their stuff, in the middle of the night, and no one knows why. I may not have liked the Dursleys all that much but it still worries me that this happened," Harry sighed, wondering if anyone was taking this seriously. After all if everyone in the magical community hated the Dursleys for what they did to Harry, then people could be looking the other way because it's them that this happened to.

Godiva moved up next to Harry and smiled at him. "Maybe you could contact Prince Loki and see if maybe Hiemdal saw something that night. If not then maybe Prince Loki could look into this," She suggested.

Harry shook his head. "Grampy's got enough to deal with right as it is, best not to ask more of him," Harry would just have to trust the Ministry was dealing with this. "Maybe I could ask Minister Bones later about this."

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~With Rita Skeeter and Loki; Location: Outta Da Way, Knockturn Alley~**

Rita had enjoyed quite a few years being employed by Prince Loki, thanks to him, she had skyrocketed in stardom for journalism, and all because she was tipped off by Loki to Harry Potter's _former_ residence and family. Thankfully, she had been given some potion by Prince Loki to interrogate the Dursley family with. She was also one of the few to know what happened to the Dursleys, but she would never say what, she had even sworn an oath to Prince Loki to never tell. As she looked at Prince Loki now, she wondered what he could have hired her for this time.

"Recently," Loki began once they had their drinks and the server had walked away, "I learnt that there have been...inconsistencies...with the Potter Vault. I was brought in as a suspect of these inconsistencies, which I quickly proved myself innocent of. Now, there are two names of other suspects that are being looked into, two names that are quickly becoming the bane of my family, Fudge and Dumbledore. Though there is little record of them entering the vault after it was sealed I am certain they are behind it," He explained, "What I want from you, is for you to dig more into their past. Look for any items that may have come into their possession suddenly, gifts they have given that they shouldn't have had to give, etc. Fudge may be working with the Ministry, but I suspect that there is much he has yet to tell. As for Dumbledore, well, he still holds too much support in this world. It's time to fully break what remaining support he has for the good of everyone. Any questions?"

"Do you care about what methods I use to get things done?" Rita asked carefully. She did have her unregistered animagus form after all, not to mention a few...other things...she had acquired in her younger years.

Loki could see in her eyes that Rita had some...sneaky methods, to get information, and that worried him. "Just, don't do anything that will put the information you find at risk of being thrown out. This information has to be usable or else there's no point in getting it. So while I do not have a problem with sneaking into places, just be sure you are not caught, AND I advise against using anything to force the truth out of anyone this time. The Dursleys were one thing, Dumbledore and Fudge are another entirely. Are we clear?" Loki needed to be sure his asset/niece wouldn't mess this up for him.

Rita nodded, "As long as you don't ask how I got the information, I should be able to get it for you, as long as you keep paying well, of course," she countered with a devious smirk.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, "I will remind you, Ms. Skeeter, that should you ruin things for me, that I can easily ruin you, because while you have been working for me I have been gathering information on you, information that," Loki stopped to smirk at her, "If it fell into the right hands, could find your next story being written from within a cell in Azkaban," Loki warned. "Fudge and Dumbledore have been thorns in my family's sides for some time now, and if you do anything to ruin my chance to finally be rid of them, you will see how quickly I can go from friend, to enemy, and as I'm sure you remember, my name carries more weight than yours does. So, Ms. Skeeter, I advise you to be VERY careful with how you gather information for me this time. Clear?" Loki did not once raise his voice as he spoke in an icy tone that promised no mercy if Rita did not heed his warning.

Rita smiled awkwardly and nodded, "O-of course Prince Loki, I wouldn't dream of causing you any undue suffering..." she said trailing off at the end, "I shall endeavor to do my best to dig up dirt on Dumbledore and Fudge," she said before packing up her things and hurrying out of the Knockturn Alley bar called Outta Da Way.

Loki smirked, glad to see his warning had finally gotten through to her. "At least one person takes my warnings to heart, unlike a certain grandson or daughter I could name," Loki then sighed heavily, "Or a father I could name. I just pray things turn out for the best in the end regarding all of those mentioned." Loki then downed his drink, payed and left. He had other matters to attend to.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Hogwarts, Harry's second day of Detention with Professor Pamona Sprout~**

As Harry worked on some Devilsnare, making sure to use a Lumos spell with one hand as he worked, he thought back to the statements he and his friends had given, about how the Nundu had seemed small and young, as they were described as being bigger than the one that they had encountered on the grounds of Hogwarts, needless to say, Dumbledore was the first one they questioned, though sadly they had to clear him as he had no connections in eastern Africa, or Africa at all, not since his role in the abuse of Harry Potter came out anyway.

Harry was soon distracted from his thoughts when Runa nudged him by flinging some dragon dung at him and ended up hitting him square in the back of the head. This caused him to glare at her as he realised that Sprout was trying to ask him something.

"So, Harry, do you have any interest in the Hogwarts music program?" Sprout asked curiously as she worked on some magical roses.

Harry smiled, "Not really, the music they teach here is a little...dated, if you know what I mean," he said, causing Sprout to chuckle at his response.

"I can understand Harry," she said with a smile, "Out of curiosity, do you have any favorite music groups Harry?" Pamona asked. When Harry looked her with a questioning look, she smiled, "It wouldn't hurt to suggest new groups of music for Flitwick to look into, besides, I rather miss the old festival balls that used to be held in my younger years, before Headmaster Dippet shut them down under pressure from the Board of Governors," she said with a smile.

"I have a few muggle bands I like cause of my 'Aunty Dart'," Harry said with a grin, "For example, thanks to Darcy, I got an interest in two different groups in particular, one does Irish rock and folk music, their called Flogging Molly, and the other is a rock band called Nickleback," Harry replied.

Pamona frowned in thought. She was sure that she had heard the name Nickleback being mentioned by some of the muggle born and half-blood children from time to time, but the other one, Flogging Molly was one she wasn't sure of. "I don't think I've heard any of those groups music before," She commented.

"Well, I do have the magical music player that Darcy gave me, here," Harry replies as he puts on the song Drunken Lullabies by Flogging Molly for Professor Sprout to listen to.

Pamona listened to the music, part of her surprised by the muggle technology that she was seeing working on school ground, but mostly she was focused on the music. "Hmm, the music is very interesting. Would be good for dancing, though I don't think many here would know how to dance to it," Pamona replied.

Harry smiled, "Me and my friends would be happy to set up a dance club for those interested, if you are willing to sponsor it of course that is," Harry said happily, "We could even talk to Flitwick into introducing new music from the Muggle side of the world, and then we can talk to Minerva about reinstating the festival balls!" he finished excitedly.

Pamona chuckled at how far Harry was thinking this through, clearly he was taught well before coming to Hogwarts. "You'll need her permission to start the club too, which means explaining to her what will take place in this club, when you want it to happen, rules for the club, etc.," She explained before raising a brow, "And since when do students call the headmistress by her first name?"

Harry blushed, "Maybe when they consider themselves family?" Harry replied, remembering when Minerva had taken him aside and told him how she had seen Lily as a surrogate daughter of sorts, and as such, she saw Harry as her surrogate grandson as a result, though she made it clear that this did not mean Harry would be getting any special treatment out of her during school days.

Pamona shook her head at that, "Still to get the club going you need to have everything planned out with her before it can start. I'll let her know that you wish to speak to her about a club you wish for form when I see her next."

"Thank you Professor Sprout," Harry smiled, "Me and my friends were also thinking of making a band," Harry added with a grin.

Runa groaned loudly, "Please, anything but that Accordion, I beg you Harry."

Harry stuck out his tongue, "Hey, I want to be a great polka player, okay?" he said, "Just like Weird Al!" he finished.

"Just don't break out that instrument in the throne room at random. No one will take you seriously when they see you playing it with that big silly grin on your face!" Ari chuckled, remembering the first time he saw Harry playing it for them. That big goofy grin Harry had worn while playing it had nearly made Ari die of laughter.

Harry just punched Ari in the arm playfully in response. As Harry continued to help with the plants, he asked a serious question, "Professor Sprout, do you feel suspicious of Professor Quirrell?" he asked suddenly.

Pamona frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked, "I know he is an odd man who could do with a bit more spine given the subject he teaches, but I've not noticed anything off about him." Her frown then became thoughtful. "Though, I do recall that Professor Snape tends to give him odd looks," She then recalled something else, "And when we were all called to McGonagall's office, Snape was the only one that did not follow us there, though to be fair he might have gone to check his potion cabinet for anything that could prove useful at the time."

Harry frowned, "At the feast, the way he fell was odd, as if he had _really_ fainted Professor, he would have fallen face forwards, too lost to the world to care about breaking his face, not backwards!" Harry pointed out, with his friends nodding in agreement. Harry had learned that the hard way when, after training with his friends a tad too long once, he had apparently fainted, dead to the world before he hit the ground. When he had woken up, it was to find Loki irritated with him, although, granted, he had gotten some Asgardian eyeglasses out of that little mistake after everything was said and done.

Pamona wondered for a moment if what Harry had said was true. After all, even for a man as scared of things as Quirrell, it was odd how often he seemed to faint. Also, she did recall a time when she saw him faint and rushed to get the mediwitch, only to return and find him gone, he would then turn up a good distance from where he fainted and claimed that he woke up and had simply tried to get to the hospital wing himself but got lost in his confusion. While that did seem possible the first few times, it had started to seem odd how often he would faint and then find his way to other places in the castle. She would have to ask Poppy about it later. "Why would someone like him pretend to faint so much? What reason could he possibly have for it?" She asked Harry.

"I have no idea Professor, but, being magical warriors of Asgard in training, we can tell when someone fake faints, and really faints, and the day that Hermione was attacked by the Nundu, when Quirrell entered the Great Hall and fainted, well, it was not how someone really faints, I'm just telling you, in our opinion, to keep an eye on Quirrell, and if you could, pass that warning on to Headmistress McGonagall," Harry replied.

Pamona nodded in thought. She would bring this up to McGonagall, after all if a professor was faking something like that then there was a chance that he was up to something that would not reflect well on the school.

It wasn't long afterwards that they finished. As they parted ways, Harry and his friends went off to find their other friends, who should be enjoying the weekend around the castle like many of the students.

Coincidentally, most of them were found in the library studying together under Nym's watchful eye, and tutelage. Right now, she was currently teaching them some advanced charms that weren't part of the curriculum, but knew they would find useful outside of classes. Fred and George, of course, were taking copious amounts of notes.

As Harry walked up to them, Nym turned to him, "So, how were things with our head of house Cuz?" she asked cheekily.

"Wasn't too bad, I really enjoyed helping her out and they got some work done themselves," Harry answered, waving to the four behind him when he spoke of them. "I see you've kept them busy and out of trouble."

"Tell this lot that I will teach them some charms for pranks and even Hermione here got into it, especially when I mentioned they aren't part of school curriculum and that they fall into the category of 'self-study'," Nym replied. "So," Nym asked suddenly, "What did Sprout say about the band idea?" she finished.

"She said that we should speak with McGonagall about it but that she would try to arrange it, so there's still a chance for it," Harry smiled.

"And what about introducing some new music to this medieval castle?" Nym countered with a smile.

"I think she was saying to speak with McG for both introducing new music as well as the band," Harry shook his head with a chuckle. "Same with the dance club. We'll get there, even if I have to puppy pout my way to it!" Harry joked.

"Well, let's get a jump start on planning then, that way we can show we took initiative on our ideas, by the way, there's this girl I know, works in Diagon Alley, or, at least, just off it, she graduated last year, me and her got up to a lot of mischief, she goes by the name Gizmo, quite the ingenious little witch she is," Nym replied, "She even created recording runes, that allow a runic array to record and play songs and sounds," she asked, "I could talk to her into allowing us to showcase these for the other students and teachers so we can play music if we aren't allowed to form a band," Nym finished.

Runa's ears seemed to almost twitch when Nym mentioned runes. "Really? You'll have to introduce me to her someday. I'd like a chance to see these runes of her's."

Harry was impressed by this Gizmo woman. "I'd love to meet her as well. Sounds like she's a witch a head of her time if she's able to do something like that."

"Gizmo's interest is...more adultish, in terms of many of her inventions..." Nym replied nervously, "However, I will try and arrange a meeting, for the summer, of course," Nym added, "However, just so you know, she can be...blunt, if you catch my meaning," Nym finished.

Suddenly Fred and George spoke up, "We remember Gizmo, she and you were inseparable, especially when she would take you on dates!" Fred said with a wink at Nym, to which she replied by sending a stinking hex at his arm.

"Oh?" Harry was surprised to hear that Nym had dated Gizmo in the past. He was no stranger to same sex dating, his aunt Darcy had talked a lot about the girls she use to date while in school after all. "Well, whenever she can meet us will be great. After all, if she was able to get your attention I'm sure she and I will be great friends before long."

Ari shook his head and turned to Jarl. "Sounds like another headache for Prince Loki is about to join our growing group," He joked.

"I'm surprise he hasn't already taken us back to Asgard and banned us from Midgard already," Runa laughed a little. "We keep this up and he'll start to look like the Allfather before long!"

"And that's a bad thing?" Fred and George asked in twin speak.

Nym snorted, "Isn't Prince Loki already your grandfather Harry?" Nym asked, "Shouldn't white hair be on his head somewhere from that alone?" she finished cheekily.

Harry had to look away a little as he chuckled. "One thing you need to know about Grampy, is he is fond of his looks. If I start making his hair go grey I'm going to be in a lot more trouble than I was after the Nundu battle."

Jarl nodded in agreement, "You do not mess with Prince Loki's looks if you value your life," he added seriously.

Godiva turned to Harry and asked, "Aren't the twins back in Asgard still in hiding from Prince Loki after the accident with that bottle of cloth dye?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, when they turned his outfit bright red like Thor's cape," he added, "It was an accident though, the twins are a bit clumsy after all," he paused, "Last I heard, Freya was making sure Loki didn't do them any serious harm as they are favored by the Queen, and the fact that the twins are the two guards who most care about our group in Asgard, and do their best to thwart Sif's attempts at harming us," he finished.

"They are lucky that Prince Loki cares so much for Harry and his mother. It's really the only reason they haven't died a horrible, agonisingly slow death yet," Runa shrugged.

"That's the truth, were it anyone else, they would have been killed right away," Ari nodded before clapping his hands together. "So, what do we do now? I'm bored just standing here talking."

"We make a list of artists and music we want to share with the school!" Nym said in a sarcastic tone like it should be obvious. "I suggest Sum forty-one, I love their song, In Too Deep," Nym said hotly.

"We don't know any Muggle bands," Fred and George said together, with Neville and Susan nodding in agreement.

"I would recommend the band The Backstreet Boys," Hermione said, blushing in embarrassment when Nym turned a questioning eye on her.

Harry bit back a laugh at that,. "Really? I'm surprised to hear that from you Hermione. But yeah, we should have some boy bands in the list," He agreed with that at least.

Lee Jordan suddenly perked up, "What about that one band, Flogging Molly, I think their called, they would be a hit for those who like Irish music!" he added.

"Mentioned them to our head of house so they are on the list," Harry told him, "That's two bands."

"What about the Spice Girls?" Hermione asked, "They were pretty popular in Muggle Britain in the nineties," Hermione said, she had also grown up listening to the Spice Girls music as a kid.

They would continue to pick Hermione, Harry's, Nym's, and Lee Jordan's brains for muggle bands. They would be at it till it was late in the night and Nym informed them it was time for bed, escorting the group to their various houses for the night.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

A couple of days after Harry started his detentions with Professor Sprout, Hogwarts saw a special guest storm into Hogwarts. The guest was none other than Arthur Weasley himself, and he was not his usual, jovial, good natured self. He was _livid_ , he was _mad_ , he was _outraged_ , he was so angry that there was no word that could do justice to how angry he was. When he entered the Great Hall, it was during lunch time, and Ronald, like usual, was stuffing his face like a disgusting piglet.

When the doors to the great hall had banged open, loudly, every head but Ron's turned to look, and you can bet that everyone was scared to see an angry redheaded man heading straight for Ronald.

" **RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!** " the man shouted so loudly that dust fell from the cieling of the Great Hall, much to everyone's displeasure, especially Ronald, who went from angry to terrified when his father stopped before him. Now, Ronald may be good at chess, but never let it be said that he was quick on the draw. " **THERE I WAS AT WORK WHEN MINISTER BONES WALKED INTO MY OFFICE AND INFORMED ME THAT YOU CALLED SOME YOUNG GIRL A MUDBLOOD!?** " He thundered, " **I HAVE HALF A MIND TO BEND YOU OVER MY KNEE, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, AND THEN TO HEAR THAT YOU HAVE BEEN INSULTING PRINCE LOKI AS WELL AS HIS GRANDCHILD TOO!?** " He paused for breath before continuing, at less volume, " **IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT YOUR MOTHER CONVINCED ME WE CAN SET YOU STRAIGHT, I WOULD TAN YOUR HIDE BOY!** " Arthur continued to thunder loudly, " **LISTEN HERE, AND LISTEN GOOD, RONALD, WHEN YOU GET HOME THIS CHRISTMAS, YOU CAN BET YOUR ARSE THAT YOU WILL BE GROUNDED MISTER, AND NEXT SUMMER TOO!** " finally out of steam, Arthur began looking around, "Is Prince Harry Potter here?" he called softly but clearly, when Harry stood, Arthur went over to him, "Please, Prince Harry, accept my apologies for how rudely my son has behaved, we brought him up to be a nice boy, clearly someone who will be getting a talking to later has been filling his head with ideas," Arthur said, bowing profusely.

Harry gave Arthur a sad smile. "It's alright Mr. Weasley. He decided to use that word and to treat those that are not fully human like dirt. Though I can't help but wonder if he decided to call me a creature because I saw through his fake friendship attempt and turned him away the moment we met." Harry glanced at Ron when he said that and saw Ron glaring murderously at him. Harry then turned back to Arthur. "His actions were his own and so I don't blame your family, nor yourself for it. I'm sure my grandfather feels the same way as I do," Harry finished.

"When you do get him home for the holidays sir, I'd advise an attitude change through back breaking manual labor," Ari offered, loving the rage playing out on Ron's face.

"Also, you might want to show him your family tree in a more detailed way. After all," Runa started with a smile, "The brat thinks he's a pure blood, but Prince Loki informed him, in front of us, that you've got a non-magical in your bloodline."

Jarl sighed, "Your son has his head stuck in the ideal world of the past that was created by those who thought themselves gods. You need to shred that idea before his eyes and make him see the real world around him."

Godiva smiled up at Arthur, "Perhaps, as you possess a love for all things Muggle, you and him should spend time among muggles. Perhaps spend the summer traveling to different muggle locations so that he can learn more about them and hopefully gain more respect for them," She suggested.

"Those all sound like wonderful ideas!" Arthur said as he turned to Ron's whose expression turned to one of horror at hearing his father agree with the little Asgardian twerps. "You hear that Ron?" Arthur said, "Your summer is going to be one of learning!" he said with a grin. He then looked up, "There is another student I would like to apologise to on behalf of my family for Ron's actions, a one Hermione Granger," he called out.

Hermione, though knowing that Arthur wasn't there to say or do anything to hurt anyone but Ron, got up nervously from her seat and walked over to him, "That would be me sir."

"Please allow me to apologise on behalf of my family for Ronald calling you such a disgusting term," he began, "You have no idea how much it disgusts me," he continued, "I tired raising my son up right, but I fear my wife may have been filling his head with ideas," he sighed, "You can rest assured, if he pulls any other stunts like he did," here he turned to look at Ron with a hard glare, "We'll pull his arse out of Hogwarts faster than he can say Bludger!"

Hermione tried to give Arthur a smile like what had happened hadn't affected her that badly, but hiding things like pain had never been one of her strengths. "It's alright Mr. Weasley, like Harry said, it was Ron's choice to be a git and to lash out at someone who was only trying to help him with the class. I'm just glad your other sons treat people with more respect and kindness," Hermione told him. "I've moved on since his comment, with help from my friends, and am going to make sure that things like that don't get to me like they use to," She then turned a cold look to Ron as she said, "If he can't be bothered to see when he needs help, or to accept help when it is given to him, then a poor wizard he'll be when he leaves Hogwarts, though that's if he manages to graduate from here at all," she finished.

"He better graduate Hogwarts," Arthur replied, shooting Ron a cold look, "Otherwise, I will snap his wand myself!" Arthur finished loudly.

Ron looked at his father in horror at that. "Y-y-you can't do that! Dad! Anything but that please! It's not my fault the teachers favor those like her and let her pass while-"

Runa quickly cut in, "I don't think you should finish that sentence if unless you want that wand snaped right now. You're already in heaping pile of shite for talking like that before, no way will you get away with it now," Runa smirked as Ron glared at her but wisely heeded her warning.

"You're lucky I don't pull you out of school, Ronald Bilious Weasley," Arthur said, "Any more incidents, _any_ what so ever," Arthur continued, "And I will pull you out of school faster than you can say Chudley Cannons, and then we will see about you coming back next year, am I clear?" Arthur finished.

"But Da-" Ron tried to but in.

" **AM I CLEAR!?** " Arthur shouted suddenly causing every student in the Hall to jump in surprize at its suddenness.

"Yes father," Ronald said submissively.

"Good," Arthur said, "Now I have to go and have word with Headmistress McGonagall, and Minister Bones, be thankful that I was able to smooth things over and not see you thrown out of Hogwarts for the near deaths that resulted from your fuck up," Arthur continued, "And Ronald, you have severely disappointed and angered me with your actions," Arthur finished.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

~One week later, Headmistress's Office~

As Harry and his Asgardian friends stood before the Headmistress, Harry wondered if she had come to a decision about the bands. After all, also in attendance was Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout.

"Harry, do you know why you and your Asgardian friends are here?" Minerva asked, trying her best to look intimidating.

Harry gave a nonchalant shrug. "I'm kind of hoping it's about the music and the dance club I spoke to Sprout about," He answered.

"It is, Filius here is in charge of the school music program, he wants to hear your thoughts from those of someone into 'modern music'," Minerva replied, "We have also decided to make our decision after hearing your thoughts about 'typical' Wizarding music trends," she finished.

Harry took a scroll that Godiva was holding out to him. "Well we do have a list of different music that we came up with along with some of the muggleborns and half-bloods. Also Nym is planning to introduce us to a friend of hers that knows how to make some muggle tech work among magic so we can show how the music sounds," Harry explained as he passed the scroll to Flitwick.

Flitwick looked at the scrolls and sighed, "I remember Gizmo, she graduated last year, troublemaker if ever there was one, but, talented at inventing new runes, she became a Rune Mistress this past summer, if my memory serves me right that is," he said.

"Yes, I remember her, she opened that shop you love so much Minerva," Pamona said cheekily as Minerva McGonagall blushed a deep crimson in the face.

"Enough Pamona, they are much too young to know about...that kind of stuff," Minerva replied, "Alright you lot, you have permission to start planning for a dance in December, but, you need to run all music you plan to play at the dance past Professor Sprout, and Professor Flitwick _first_ , am I understood?" Minerva said finally.

Ari had grinned at the embarrassed blush on Minerva's face and when she stopped talking he couldn't help but say, "We might only be eleven years old, and while on Midgard you shield your children from such things, on Asgard most kids already know about sex, and the so called toys that can be used during it to enhance the experince," Ari then thought for a second before adding, "It's hard not to find out about that kind of stuff after the Allfather and the queen's sex life got that reboot after the first ball Harry got them to have!" Ari finished with a devilish grin.

Harry tried to forget the memory of what they found in his great grandparents' bedroom that one time they went exploring in there. That was so not something he ever wanted to see or find again. "We'll be sure to have the list ready and checked over by them before December." Harry promised, hoping everyone would just move past what Ari had said, he was also planning to have a little...'chat'...with Ari, about _never_ bringing that up again unless he wants Harry to retrieve one of those toy's from his great grandparents' bedroom and stuff it down Ari's throat.

Minerva coughed, "Enough, regardless, run the music you wish to play by Professor Flitwick and and Professor Sprout first," Minerva began, "If they agree to the music, or you can _convince_ them, that its appropriate, we will allow it for the ball," Minerva continued, "And depending on how the new Christmas Ball goes, we will see if there will be a Spring Ball for the end of the school year, and depending on how that one goes, well, then we will see about doing them annually, understood?" Minerva finished.

Harry nods in agreement to this, "Alright then. We'll get the music player from Gizmo as soon as possible, I'll then get it to my aunt Darcy so she can put the songs we want for the ball on it, and then we'll play them for the two professors. Thanks for this by the way, I know it's not normal but it should be a lot of fun for everyone." Everyone but a certain Old Goat that Harry knew would hate the idea. While Dumbledore had yet to do anything bigger then try to recruit some students with influential parents, the bastard had tried to 'talk' Harry out of his current look, claiming that, as the Wizarding world's hero, it wasn't right that he 'dressed like he wanted to be a Death Eater'. Harry had just turned to Dumbledore with an unimpressed look and told him 'maybe people like you should just shut the hell up then and stop making people think that different is always bad before my grandfather has to step in to _speak_ with you'. That had put some fear in the old fuck's eyes as well as made him back off for a bit. "I know there will be some...resistance...from some of the older people connected to the school, I hope they won't be too much a problem for you," Harry sighed, thinking about the way Dumbles could twist this in letters to the parents that still supported him.

Minerva nodded, "I understand your concerns, which is why Professors Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout, and while I am forced to include Professor Dumbledore, any decisions he makes will be up to a vote by the other three, and I am sure everyone will agree, that, Dumbledore is riding a narrow thread right now in popularity," Minerva smiled.

Harry sighed, "It's not his sway inside the school grounds that worries me," He admitted, "While I don't know everything about the Wizarding world, I do know that even after everything that happened to me that he allowed to happen, as well as his other crimes, became public knowledge that many people still continued to throw their support at him and thus, while his power has diminished significantly, he's still a threat. Like a viper in a box, all it will take is one dumbass opening it and everyone may end up paying a price no one wants to have to suffer." Harry could see Dumbledore becoming desperate to get back the power he once had for this 'Greater Good' he so believed in, the more time that passed the worse that desperation seemed to get, and desperate people are some of the most dangerous ones.

"That old bat needs to be given the rabid dog treatment already. Just take him out to the Dark Forest and bash his brains in with a Warhammer or something. Jarl could do it and then leave his body for whatever predators are out there. Then the next day, just report him missing and leave it at that, no one ever needs to know," Ari suggested with a slightly dark smirk. Truth be told Ari wanted Dumbledore to suffer more than anything else for the life he made Harry have before Prince Loki found him, but while he did want Dumbles to suffer, Ari wanted that part of Harry's life to end so that his friends can walk the school hallways freely and without some archaic fossil trying to contol his life.

Jarl sighed and 'tapped' the back of Ari's head. For a guy built like Jarl, and with the strength he has, a tap is more on par with a slap most days. "You really think he'd go for that without knowing something is up? Even if I'm the one doing it? He'd figure out something is up and be waiting for a trap, even if I said that I've started to see things his way," Jarl said unamused.

Runa gave both boys a look of annoyance. "That's really all you have to say on that Jarl?!" She questioned, "He's asking you to murder someone, never mind WHO that person is. Are you really ready to be the kind of person the people of Asgard think your father was?" She asked Jarl before turning to Ari. "No one is getting murdered. I'm sure McGonagall can find another way to end the power he has without resorting to that. Now shut it and let those of us with more brains than sheep dung do the thinking!" She ordered.

Ari glared at her, "Hey, I've got brains! How do you think I survived as long as I did before I met you lot?" He demanded arrogantly.

"You got your arse beat every day before Jarl found you. The only thing you _could_ do that wasn't taking a hit, was hunting in the forest," Runa dismissed.

Ari went to snap something else when Godiva let out a little giggle. "Isn't it cute how they fight like they're already married?" She asked the people in the room.

"WHAT?!" Both Runa and Ari questioned before moving further away from each other, making Godiva giggle even more.

Harry sighed, "Are you both finished fighting? What happened back then doesn't matter anymore. What matters is right now and right now we've got a ball to try to set up!" Harry then gave Ari and Runa a teasing smile, "Please keep your lovers quarrel to yourselves." Then he burst out laughing as the two started yelling at him about how they will never be lovers and to cut it out.

Minerva coughed, "Anyway, if that is all, you're all dismissed," Minerva said trying her best not to laugh at Ari and Runa.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

As Harry and his friends left the Headmistress's office, Minerva turned to Flitwick. "Their right, we are going to have to find some way to deal with Albus," she admitted.

"I know, but we're limited by what we can _legally_ do, Minerva," Flitwick replied.

"While at the same time, we know from past experiences that Albus has no such compunctions about what is legal and what is illegal," Pamona countered.

"Indeed," Flitwick replied, "From the Goblin side of my family, the Goblins would _love_ to get their hands on Albus," Flitwick added.

"Really?" Minerva asked in curiosity.

"Indeed, it seems that with what Albus has done, and how he did it, he in the process ' _wronged_ ' the Goblins something fierce, needless to say, they want his head, literally, on a spike," Flitwick added with a grimace.

"Damn, that means the Goblins have declared a blood feud, haven't they?" Minerva sighed exasperatedly to which Flitwick replied with a nod.

"However, the feud may give us the very edge we need to get rid of Albus," Flitwick replied.

"Oh?" Minerva asked, while Pamona was intrigued as well.

"Yes, here's what we do..." Flitwick as he began to lay out the plan for them.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

As November had reached its midway point, Gizmo had finally gotten to supply a large quantity of Recording Runestones which Harry had promptly sent to Darcy to record songs from the seventies, eighties, nineties, and of course the two thousands to play for the ball. Needless to say, Darcy delivered, even if it had taken a half month to do so, as she had to supply a large quantity of music for Harry, as they were planning to have the ball go well into the night.

As November bled into December, rumors began to circulate about the Christmas Ball that Harry and his friends were going to throw, though no one could confirm who was behind the ball. Though, some of the rumors started when Hermione had been heard asking Madam Irma Pince about past balls held at Hogwarts, and where she could find fashion ideas for ball gowns. Despite this, it didn't stop students from going up to other students they liked and asking for them to go with them to the ball. Nym had been asked by no less then fifteen guys and seven girls before she starting hexing people. Godiva on the other hand, had had to scare some of the Slytherins away from her for bad mouthing her friends and pseduo family while asking her out to the ball.

Right now, Harry was playing some of the music for Professors Flitwick and Sprout, so far they had heard The Touch by Stan Bush, Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees, some songs by Sum fourty one, and songs by a range of DJs and and other artists.

"I must say," Flitwick began as they were taking a break, "The muggles have come up with some very interesting music!" he said happily, he had particularly liked the music by Sum fourty one, "To think they made such influential music to get people to dance and feel such emotions, I wonder if the Goblins know of such bands?"

Pamona smiled, "I must say, I particularly liked that one song, The Touch by Stan Bush," she said with a smile, "However, we're going to have to start picking songs to play at a Yuletide Ball!" Pamona said, "I must say, I am eagerly looking forward to the ball myself," she said eagerly.

"Everyone is, though we've no idea how it could have gotten out that there's going to be a ball," Harry replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised it an Old Goat of the castle was behind it, hoping that some students would tell their parents, and their parents would put their foot down against it," Ari rolled his eyes in reply.

"Let's just focus on the ball and what will play for now. Leave the foul things like him for another time," Godiva suggested as she unrolled a scroll with the list of the most popular songs from the ones they'd collected on it. "These are the main ones everyone who knows muggle music are hoping to hear out of the ones we've gathered, in case you want the opinions of the school."

"How'd you manage to gather that in one month between everything else we've been doing?" Ari was surprised Godiva had found the time what with Harry's classes, training, studying, hanging out with friends, etc.

Godiva just gave Ari a smirk and said nothing. She had her ways and would keep them to herself for now. No need to reveal something like that right now when the surprise wouldn't be as fun.

Pamona smiled, "A woman has her ways of getting information young Ari, never question it," she replied.

"Especially be wary of this one," Flitwick said with a smirk, causing Pamona to shoot a glare at him, "She has ears all over the place now cause of how nice she is," he chuckled as he took a sip of his tea.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **Omake: Why it is not wise to try and trick Darcy into telling the truth...**

Darcy had just gotten a letter from Harry detailing the Nundu incident, which had apparently been the day before or two days before. She had been out for the last two days only to find Harry's letter waiting for her upon her return, and her father waiting for her too.

"Uh, hey pops, what's up?" she asked in a calm manner, she had an idea as to why he was here, having visited Gringotts before heading home from her last...romp around town... Needless to say, she was prepared for a battle of words.

Loki gave her a tight smile as he clasped his hands in front of him. "I was summoned to Gringotts not too long ago, where I learned many troubling things as well as some interesting things. Tell me, my dear daughter, can you guess what I might have learnt while I was there?" When dealing with Darcy, Loki was still learning how best to speak to her to avoid headaches and mental scarring. So far, he still was clueless how anyone could speak to her for great lengths and not need a heavy drink after.

"Maaaybe," Darcy began, "Or maybe not," she continued, "After all, I have been...out...the last two days with my recent hookup partner," she grinned, seeing Loki cringe at that, "Oh, and meeting my new employer too, she's a bit crazy, but, she's fun to tease. But, why don't you tell me what you think I did wrong, and I can tell you how wrong you are?" she finished.

Loki frowned at her, "Darcy, I do not need, nor wish to learn of your...exploits...unless one day they happen to come with the news that you are with child," He told her before crossing the room to stand closer to her. "As for what I have learned, it is not a matter of you doing wrong that has me here, more a matter of you keeping secrets from me. Now, think carefully about what you have yet to tell me about yourself," He would get it out of her own mouth if it took till Ragnarok if it was the last thing he did.

Darcy smirked, "Why pop pop, don't you know, I'm a magical baby?" she replied, "Just like you!" she smirked, "Come on pops, you should have known I had magic, after all, your how potent again?" she asked as she began taking out books on some of the myths of Loki she had purchased, "Let's see, a horse baby, a giant snake, a giant half dead woman who rules the dead, a giant wolf, me, my sister, what about these twins in this one myth?" she asked.

Loki shut his eyes and counted to ten. "Why do you read those things?!" He demanded before calming down somewhat. "Why did you not think to mention your magic to me? Not even after learning of Harry's own magic? Also why would I just think you HAD magic? Not all of my children in the past have had magic like myself after all!" At least he got her to admit it. That was a step in the right direction.

"Um, pop pop," Darcy began, "You DO know you had at least two children who could wield magic if you don't include me?" she smiled, "There's Hela, and Lily Potter," she continued, "How could I not be magical too?" she questioned, "Look pops, I also got something else from you, just so you know," she said, seeing his eyes go wide.

"If you are about to suggest that I am a rampant whore and you get that from me then I swear to the Allfather you are _very_ mistaken and I shall be locking you away where you can cool those hormones of yours for however long it takes to stop the parade of lovers from coming and going from your chambers!" He growled in anger, annoyance, and a little embarrassment. After all he had been a little...care free...with his sex life in his youth, but that was a long time ago and he was certainly nowhere near as bad as Darcy was.

"Hey, I am not a whore!" Darcy said angrily, "And at least I never got fucked by a horse!" she added with a smirk, seeing Loki cringe at that, "Big bad Loki, fucked by a horse against his will!" she smirked again, "Here I was, going to say I was got your pranking genius, as I was the Prank Queen of Salem," she said smugly.

Loki had to shut his eyes and count to twenty this time before he could bring himself to speak to her. "In case the Mortals who wrote about that missed it, I ran from that beast for at least a month before my body couldn't move anymore. Let's see you do that!" He growled before sighing. "How did we even get on that subject to begin with!?" He couldn't believe she had changed the conversation from her being a witch to his having been raped by a horse. Not even Freya was as good at changing subjects as Darcy clearly is.

"Hey, you were the one who brought up our private activities!" she pointed out. "Anyway, I thought it would be a hilarious prank to pull over the 'Great and Mighty Loki', that he didn't know his daughter was a witch, and a darn thumping good one too!" she finished.

Loki went over to the desk and, after removing a couple of lacy bras, and a thong, from the chair sat down with a cringing sigh. "This must be what it is like to talk to me..." He couldn't even bring himself to look at Darcy after that. "I was told of your time at Salem, yes you did great there, among other things as I was told." He forced himself to look at her, "Does Harry know you're a witch?"

"YeppP!" she said, popping the P at the end. "When he found my wand in the back of my pants pocket once, while you and him were visiting, I swore him to secrecy and he agreed that it would be funny as hell if you didn't know I was a witch and that's why you kept having chairs break when you visited!" she laughed, "Oh, by the way, Jane, my new employer, is looking into something about worm holes or something, not sure if it would interest you or not, but, meh, thought it worth mentioning."

Loki sighed heavily, feeling like he'd just aged greatly, he almost missed the last part of what Darcy had been saying. "Hmm? Wormholes?" Since getting back in touch with Midgard Loki had done a lot of research, even bringing books from Midgard back for private study, so he understood how wormholes and the Bifrost were alike. "Can you tell me if she has made any progress in this field of study?" He wanted to know if he should prepare Asgard for a sudden visit from some random mortal woman or something along those lines.

"Hey, I am a political sciences major, I just chose her for some easy college creds," Darcy defended, "As far as I know, she may have discovered some of your visits to Earth, something about ours stars not matching up with the night sky around the times you visit Earth, I don't know exactly," Darcy finished in reply.

"If that is all then she is far from paying a sudden visit to Asgard." Loki nodded before standing. "Very well then, I had best return home then." He paused for a moment, not wanting to ask what he was about to but knowing he'd better, "Unless you have something else to tell me that I should know about?"

"Yeah, you need to visit more often," she said, "But, you can't do it in that fancy armor your always wearing, after all, you know about SHIELD, right?" Darcy replied.

"Yes, yes, I am aware of that group, what about them?" He asked, grateful that she hadn't said something to annoy or torment him.

"Just be careful you don't draw their attention dad, seriously, I just found my father after some twenty years, and I would hate for my father to be arrested by some jumped up goons with guns," she said pointedly as she began to pick up her dirty laundry strewn about the room. "And I mean it, dad," she said as she waved the thong in her hand that was clearly used, "Make sure that your careful, seriously, a friend of my mother's was targeted by SHIELD after some lab incident up north," she finished.

Loki gave her a smirk. "My dear, who do you think you are speaking to? I've toured the Nine Realms without the Allfather ever learning of my travels until I admitted to them myself. The odds of some band of Mortals capturing me is laughable at best, even with the advancements they have made." Though he seemed to be waving the matter off Loki was taking her warning to heart. After all, even if Shield couldn't touch him they could still get to both Darcy and Harry, and that was not something he wanted. "Now then, I had best be off, much still to do in Asgard before Thor's big day and there is a chance that I will be forced back if Harry cannot keep himself out of trouble. Good day Darcy." Loki headed for the door, relieved that she hadn't said anything that would haunt him long after he'd left.

"Oh and dad," she said, getting him to stop at the door, "Make sure to find someone special, Harry could use a grandmother who could spoil him rotten! And I'm sure you could stand to get laid again, clear those cobwebs off the 'family jewels' and have your sword polished again," she laughed.

Loki was almost running away from Darcy at that, not wanting to hear anything else that might come out of her mouth and certainly not wanting to think about how she seemed to be thinking about his current sex life. He needed more than one heavy Asgardian drink now.


	26. A Smashing Ball part one

**AN: Ogremen: We know it's quite a bit late, but, we finally have part one of the Christmas Chapter done. I don't have much else to add besides that, so I will hand the 'mic' to Oracle.**

 **Oracle: Thank you to everyone who's commented regarding the complaints about the ANs and responses. It's really great to see how many of you actually like them rather than hearing from the ones who can only complain about stuff. Regarding this chapter, yes it's a two-parter but there will be a chapter between the two parts that isn't going to show more of the ball. We just hope that all of you can wait for the second half of this ball. Also, we are still taking music suggestions for the ball, so if you want to suggest something, just keep in mind the year this is taking place. We got away with the recent version of Stand By Me because we had it sung live rather than be a 'recording'.**

 **And now on with the story!**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Hogwarts, December, the 15th~**

Everyone was talking about the upcoming ball, with it having been confirmed by the Headmistress herself and that there would be a grand visit to Hogsmeade for all students to buy dresses and suits or other fine clothes to wear, if a student was unable to afford something, then Harry had kindly offered to 'foot the bill' just this once. Everyone was asking someone to go with them. Jarl had been asked by a particularly shy girl who seemed to be intimidated by Jarl's abnormal, by human standards, height for his age. He had politely turned her down.

Harry meanwhile, had been inundated with requests, so much so that he was forced to tell his frustrations to his friends, who, after a while, grew frustrated themselves, and told him to go see Pamona, who found it amusing that one of her star pupils was the most requested date/dance partner for the upcoming ball.

Eventually, Harry had just sighed and told Susan Bones he would like to go to the dance with her. To which she had accepted instantly, one would even venture to say eagerly.

As the weekend finally rolled around, Harry and his friends sat in the great hall, everyone eagerly talking about visiting Hogsmeade to get dresses and dress robes for the ball. For now, Harry and his friends were sitting with some of the students of other houses like Hermione, from Ravenclaw, Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin, and the Weasley Twins and the Quidditch chasers from Gryffindor.

Daphne had wormed her way into the group by sharing her knowledge of current pureblood political alliances and views, as well as sharing the fact she had a slight crush on Harry`s grandfather, much to her embarrassment.

Fred and George, along with the three chasers had been invited to the group after standing up for Harry in front of the school when Ronald Weasley had started to try and spread nasty rumors of seeing Harry performing 'dark magics' in the dungeons. While many had seen through Ronald's lies, others had been convinced that Harry, being the grandson of the Norse God of lies, had surely learned some dark magic's indeed. Only for the Twins to prank those people senseless when they started to try and attack Harry verbally.

Just as they shared a laugh over Fred and Georges plans to get identical dress robes, and how they planned to prank their dates, earning double smacks each from Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, who smacked their respective dates for that comment, when Draco Malfoy approached the table, causing everyone in the Great Hall to grow quiet. While it was true that his father had been arrested, some still had the mentality of painting the child in the parents image, much to Draco's irritation, and Pansy's displeasure with how Draco turned out.

Draco approached the group and cleared his throat carefully, "Greetings Prince Harry, I would like to request a chance to speak with you later about the possiblity of being friends," he said formally, and as bravely as he could, aware that the moment he finished speaking, the gossiping began immediately.

Harry, ignoring the chatter going on around him and about him, looking Draco over careful, looking for the normal signs of someone he wouldn't want to have around him. After a moment of finding nothing obvious Harry gave a small nod. "Alright, I'll hear you out. When would be best for us to speak?" Harry questioned. "Also, are you expecting me to speak to you alone or may I bring my four friends with me?" The last few that had gotten this far with Harry had tried to get him alone, and two of them had been waiting with a certain Old Goat of the school. Needless to say those people were forever banned from Harry's side.

Draco took a breath to stead himself before smiling genuinely, "In times of old, my mother's family and your father's family had a good friendship, even if it was unsteady with the rise of Voldemort," Draco began, shuddering slightly when he said the name of the Dark Lord, "And I would like to see that trend continue, even if my last name is Malfoy," he then turned to look at everyone in the Great Hall, "Just because my name is Malfoy, does not make me my father !" he finished loudly before taking a calming breath and turning back to Harry. "I apologise, but, ever since my father was arrested for corruption charges, everyone has looked at me like they expect me to turn into a second incarnation of him," Draco said sadly.

Harry could relate in a matter of speaking. While only a select few in Asgard currently know of his relation to Loki, there are some who look down on him simply for being Loki's student. Harry could only imagine how he would be treated if everyone in Asgard knew the truth about him. However, before Harry could say anything Ari spoke up.

"So you want to start this friendship with him by not answering the questions of when you want to meet to talk and if he can bring us with him? Wow, great start to the friendship," Ari commented dryly.

Harry sighed, "Sorry about him, however he does raise a good point though. I did ask you two questions that you failed to answer, however I am willing to overlook it as you have reasons for doing so. When do you wish to meet with me to talk and is it alright for me to bring them with me?" Harry asked again.

Draco blushed, "Sorry about that," Draco replied, "Could we meet after the visit to Hogsmeade and you can bring all your friends with you if you want," Draco said, looking at Fred and George who were eyeing him carefully, as if deciding whether to prank him, or cheer him on for being a 'dragon amongst snakes'.

Harry gave a nod at this, "Alright, where shall I find you or will you find me?" So far Draco was doing good, after all he had told Harry that he could not only bring his friends/guards but also everyone else he was friends with. No way could this be a trap as each of Harry's friends would be able to help get him and everyone else out of it, though that wouldn't stop Harry from learning more about Draco from Daphne later on. 'Always take advantage of all information available to you,' that is what Loki had taught him after all.

Draco nodded, "I would be willing to meet you near the kitchens, I think that's where your common room is close to, is it not?" Draco replied, "Also, beware of Pansy, I heard her the other day discussing plans with her cronies to try and bewitch you if you turn her down," Draco warned, saying the last part quietly so only Harry and his friends could hear him.

Harry sighed, "I had a feeling she was one of those types, thankfully she believes me every time I tell her I don't have the time to stop and chat. Though those two brutes at her side do sometimes make it difficult to get past them," Harry then smirked over at Jarl, "Thankfully I have someone bigger than either of them to push them out of the way if they refuse to let me pass," Harry then turned back to Draco, "Thank you for the warning. I'll be sure to have my shields in place and have her reported if she presses her luck too far."

"You're welcome Prince Harry," Draco said with a smile as he left their table with a bow, never seeing the deeply dissapproving eye of Dumbledore as he watched the exchange take place.

After Draco was out of ear shot, Fred and George spoke up, "Gotta say, for a Slytherin, that was pretty Gryffindorish," they said, "Draco is a dragon amongst snakes for doing that," they finished.

"Each house only highlights a few traits, but all within are capable of having traits from all houses," Godiva pointed out.

"Not to mention that warning he gave Harry, on top of his agreement to allow us all to be there during this talk, puts him in a better position then what most others started with," Runa pointed out.

"Add to that, the fact that he waited months before making a move and he's so far got a good leg up on the rest of the competition," Ari shrugged.

Harry agreed with each of them. "We'll see how things go once we return from Hogsmeade and he starts talking, though I am interested in the fact that his mother was on good terms with my father's family. Perhaps his mother might have more information on him for me," Harry said in thought.

Shortly after Harry finished speaking the teachers called for everyone's attention as Minerva stood up, "Alright everyone, I hope you sent messages home asking for an allowance to buy a dress or dress robes, if not, you will be with myself and Prince Harry, after all, he will be the one paying for your clothes if you were unable to get an allowance for the clothing!" she called, getting most of the students to nod while others looked down sadly.

Percy seemed torn between two different reactions, on the one hand, he was one of Dumbledore's supporters, on the other, Dumbledore didn't pay Percy to support him, and he was really eager to look good for Penelope Clearwater for the dance, though his mother had been unable to send him much money for the shopping trip and thus he would have to rely on Harry. As for Ron, he was fuming, he should be the one getting special treatments, not Harry fucking Potter, and Harry had already refused to help him after Ron had asked, or rather demanded heavily, that Harry just give him the money so that he didn't have to follow him around like the rest of the school. Fred and George on the other hand were grinning as they nudged Harry playfully.

As everyone went to their proper head of house, those who were unable to afford getting a new dress or dress robes headed to Minerva.

As they made their way out of Hogwarts and into Hogsmeade, all of the students below third year were amazed at everything in the purely wizarding village of Hogsmeade. Sure they had passed through on their way up to the castle, but like almost every year, it had been dark, and raining, when they had gotten off the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of the year. As such, they hadn't seen much of the town when they had arrived that night. But now, all those students in second year were looking forward to being able to visit Hogsmeade next year, while almost all of the first years were groaning at the fact they would have to wait two more years before they would able to visit shops like Honeydukes, J. Pippin's Potions, The Three Broomsticks Inn, and Zonko's Joke Shop. There was also the famous, or infamous depending on whom you asked, location of the Shrieking Shack, reportedly the most haunted magical location in all of Great Britain. The last location was also one that Harry knew wasn't actually haunted due to his talks with Sirius, who had told him the true reason for its history.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Four hours later, after everyone returned to the castle~**

Everyone was giddy after the visit to Hogsmeade; Neville had somehow ended up with deep, rich purple dress robes. Ron however, had been forced to get second hand dress robes as he, according to him at least, refused to let Harry pay for his clothing, resulting in humiliation for Ronald when he end up with a maroon velvet dress robes, trimmed with 'mouldy-looking' lace at the neck and sleeves. Fred and George had flat-out told him the garment resembled a dress. Hermione had walked away with a lovely silk dress in Ravenclaw blue that stole away Neville's breath, not surprising since the two would be going to the ball together...'as friends' they kept telling everyone who would tease them. Harry's dress robes however were 'simply divine' as Susan had told him when she had seen them. Harry's dress robes were a deep, dark emerald green, with golden trim, and, to quote Fred and George, made him look like a fancy dressed Leprechaun, much to Harry's embarrassment when it was revealed they were just teasing him. Godiva however, had come away with a dress made of the finest Acromantula silk, just like Hermione's dress, but instead of being a traditional ball gown, Godiva's dressed hugged her figure, something she was still angry at Harry about for convincing the seamstress to do, that, and he promised her a new weapon when they got back to Asgard, of her choosing of course to avoid any future revenge she might enact.

Runa had walked away with an elegant ball gown that, to quote Fred and George, and even the Gryffindor chasers, made her look like a beautiful bird with a human figure. As for Ari, he got dress robes that were in red and gold with a green belt and a blue undershirt. When asked about the odd colour choice, he had simply said, "I wanted to be 'unique'." Jarl however, had the oddest choice, he had decided to go for dress robes made of soft cotton and that was coloured jet black with a yellow belt and a yellow undershirt with black streaks, there were many that thought it made him look like a bee, but they all wisely kept their mouths shut.

Fred and George, by far, had driven the seamstresses and even the professors crazy until they relented to the Twins's choices. A pair of bright, almost neon green, Acromantula silk dress robes that had black belts with gold buckles, and matching hats, they had even found knobbly canes to go with the look and when they came out of the dressing room had made everyone laughed as, unlike Harry's dress robes that resembled Leprechaun suits, the Twin's dress robes were basically oversized Leprechaun dress robes, in proper colours, with matching hats and, in the end, resulted in beat downs from their dates. The beat downs had gone unimpeded by the teachers who found it just deserts for driving them crazy till they had relented to the choice. The Twins, however, grinned unrepentantly after their beat down by their dates, who only huffed and sighed in resignation that their dates were the two biggest pranksters at Hogwarts.

As for Susan Bones, her dress was one that she refused to show Harry, saying it was a surprize for the ball. Daphne on the other hand, had shown off her body hugging dress that had almost every first year boy wondering who she was taking, at the same time, all the boys who were wondering, had a hard time keeping their eyes off her, much to their date's frustration and anger.

Nym however, had the most breath stealing dress of anyone though, she had gone looking through old magazines before showing one dress style to the seamstress who had proceed to 'work her magic', so to speak, and made for Nym a hip hugging, curve dancing dress of a deep red silk with dark red sequins that was clearly from the nineteen forties in style, and Nym said that her look was still unfinished, needless to say, Harry gulped as Nym had made sure to send him a wink when she had tried on her dress, and even blown him a kiss, making Harry blush a deep crimson, and got a woof whistle from Ari, something that earned him a right hardy smack from Runa.

Pansy Parkinson, on the other hand, had TRIED, key word here, to get Harry's attention, even going so far as to send him a 'love poem' requesting he take her to the dance. Her dress robes were best summed as the following, pale pink and 'very frilly'. Combined with her looks, well, there were a few who thought the whole look was 'cringe worthy'.

Anyway, after everyone had had dinner, Harry proceeded to the kitchens to meet Draco. They had had dinner before meeting because of how long the whole shopping trip for everyone in the castle had taken.

Walking up to the kitchens with his friends, they saw Draco sitting on a barrel waiting for them. As they approached, he hopped off and bowed, "Thank you for meeting me here Prince Harry, you truly honor me for not judging me like so many others," he said with a smile.

"Sorry we kept you waiting, however as I'm sure you've seen, we tend to eat a lot more than regular people," Harry greeted with a grin, recalling the first time he and his friends tucked into their food at Hogwarts. As far as he knew, Fred and George were still taking bets on how much Harry and his friends would eat each meal, some of the staff were even getting in on the action. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked as he leaned against a barrel.

Draco cleared his throat, "My...father, was an arse, let's be honest, and if he hadn't been arrested, I might have ended up just like him, thankfully, I didn't, my mother taught me our family history and while she, personally, did not know your father, her family and your father's family were often considered cousins, even by Pureblood standards, and the most notable example of their shared respect was when Dorea Black married Charlus Potter," he continued, "Now, while I have no plans to marry you, obviously, I would like to continue the alliance our two families had, well, my mother's family and your family had," Draco self-corrected, "After all, I consider myself more of a Black then a Malfoy, regardless of what my mother or father might say on the matter," he finished.

Harry gave a small shrug, "Well, I can't say much as to the Black family given that my only interaction with a member of that family is my godfather, Sirius Black, and from what he's told me there have been many in the Black family who have had views and beliefs that both myself and my family are against," Harry admitted. "However, I know not everyone is the same as the rest of their family, so I am willing to give you, and your mother, a chance to show what sort you really are. I am sure my grandfather will agree with me on this. But do remember, that both myself and my friends will be keeping an eye on you. Should you do something that we dislike, like abusing power or treating others like lesser creatures, then you shall lose your place amongst us forever. Is this acceptable to you?"

"That's all I could ask for," Draco said, "I know my father gave a family friend a bunch of dark magical artifacts before he was arrested, but I never got their name," he added shamefully, "I know that most of them fall under forbidden magic though," he said, "Anyway, tomorrow would I be able to hang out with you and your friends, seeing as we're friends now too," he asked hopefully.

"If your father gave away objects of forbidden magic, than I shall be sure to send an owl to Minister Bones regarding them, I'm sure she can get the information from your father if he refuses to give it," Harry gave Runa a glance to let her know she should remind him to do that if he forgets. "As to your request, I see no reason to refuse you. You can join us at our table in the morning if you want and between classes if we don't have them together," Harry agreed.

"Thank you, see you tomorrow then Prince Harry," Draco said he left with a bow and went to the dungeons for the Slytherin dorms.

After he left, Fred and George spoke up, "We think he was being legit Harry," they said proudly, and almost a bit smugly.

"Yeah, he did seem so, given out some useful information, remaining respectful, not over stepping anything. Course that could all be an act and he's just one of the smarter ones," Ari pointed out. "Only time will tell what sort he is and if he's truly is legit."

"As you say Ari, time will tell with him, but for now we shall keep him close and see what he does," Harry said before letting out a yawn. "For now, let's all get to our houses and call it a night."

"Nah uh! Homework first!" Runa ordered. "Prince Loki will skin you alive if your grades drop!" She reminded him.

"Actually," Fred spoke up. "He gave us a very useful password," George continued. "Yes," Fred added mischievously. "He gave us the password for the Slytherin Dorms," they both finished now.

Harry frowned in confusion as he thought back to the conversation he'd just had. "What? When?"

"When he walked by us, at the back of the group, he slipped a note into our hands that says, 'Make Pansy pay for being creepy,' we intend to make good on that!" the Twins said together.

"Hold on you two, how do you plan to make her pay? After all the only time you could do so is late at night and no boys can enter the girls dorms," Runa questioned.

"As you are apprenticed to the God of pranks," Fred began. "You should know never to question a prankster!" Fred said, "Suffice to say, there are ways around the wards, so to speak, you just have to be clever enough for them..." seeing the disapproving looks on Runa and Godiva's face, they sighed, "Fine, we were going to recruit Daphne to pull the actual punishments in exchange for some rare spells we discovered while we were mucking about in the Forbidden Section one night after hours," the finally relented.

"Just remember you currently only have one target in that house. So don't go after anyone you don't have to. We don't need the trouble," Harry instructed.

"Spoil sport," they both muttered as the Twins walked away to their dorms.

"Grampy would tell you the same thing. Pacing yourselves is one of the better tactics of a trickster!" Harry called after the two. "Alright, let's get in there and start on homework before I fall asleep." Harry sighed.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Time skip; Day of the Ball; Christmas eve~**

For the first time in Hogwart's memory, almost every single student was staying for Christmas holidays instead of going home to visit family and friends. All anyone had been able to talk about, including the teachers, had been the ball, and now that it was finally here, everyone was filled with excitement.

Everyone had finished their Christmas homework in record times this year, wanting to be worry free for the ball.

As five o'clock rolled around, every headed to their dorms to get ready as the dance was set to start at five thirty that evening.

Everyone was, in essence getting dressed in one way or another, some with more enthusiasm then others.

As for Harry and his friends, well, they were both the entertainment and the openers of the ball. Nym had also told Harry she had a song she wanted to sing personally. Harry had given her a weird look, but shrugged and nodded, as Nym had always been a bit 'odd', especially lately.

As everyone made their way to the Great Hall, it was to loud talking and murmuring as everyone was wondering what songs would be played and what types of music they would be hearing. This had been an ongoing fight between pureblooded witches and wizards, and the half-bloods and muggleborns. The purebloods, for the most part, wanted to stick to the classics, the half-bloods were for some of the new songs that muggles made and the classics that most adult wizards and witches listened to, and the muggleborns wanted some new age music instead of what they called boring classics their parents listened to.

As Harry and his friends took to the stage, which had replaced the hightable the staff usually sat at. Harry was flabber gasted when he saw Susan Bones.

Susan Bones had convinced the seamstress to make her a one piece dress that seemed to be fluid as she moved, with sequins that shone a rainbow of colours. Her hair was done in a bun at the back, and she had obviously asked for one of the older girls to do her makeup, probably Nym.

"Oi, Scar, time to play!" Ari called, snickering after he spoke, only to get a punch to the back of the head from Godiva.

"Shut it air head!" Godiva called, shooting Harry and apologetic look.

Tapping the magical mic that been set up for the group of friends, Harry cleared his voice as everyone in the great hall, teacher and student alike, turned to regard Harry. "Alright, so, this is how it's going to work, me and my friends are going to play some songs ourselves, while others will be played by magical rune clusters on stones that have been hooked to sonorous charm rune arrays on other modified rune stones," he called, thanking Gizmo for all those runic arrays, many of which caused Runa to drool in eagerness to examine when she saw them.

Harry and his group then took up their instruments, with Harry surprising his friends by pulling out a runic powered keyboard. Smirking at his friends, he said into the mic, "This first song, is a waltz, but, it's not one you purebloods will know!" he finished with a smirk as he and his friends began to play.

 **~Song Start: Final Fantasy VIII - Waltz for the Moon~**

Couples and dance partners all got together and smiled at the pleasant tune, thankful for the dance lessons that they had received from Minerva, Harry and his friends, and some of the muggleborns who had helped teach them different dances leading up to the ball.

Susan Bones sighed a bit, she had really wanted to dance with her date for the night, but he was playing the first song, so, she had smiled when Phil Coulson, the History professor, took pity on her and gracefully danced with her. Even though Coulson was Minerva's date tonight, she smiled at the kindness in his heart that he would help a student out who was clearly a bit saddened.

Nevil Longbottom on the other hand, was having the time of his life with Hermione; he had never felt so brave as he did tonight. He had been so happy when Hermione had said yes, and she and him were both having the time of their lives, quickly becoming the star couple of this particular dance number, all the while not realising it.

Pamona was dancing with Filius, being careful not to step on his tiny feet. She had to admit, in hindsight, this was great idea, and she knew that Filius agreed, as he was smiling and enjoying himself.

Dumbledore, however, was sulking in a corner; he had tried so hard to raise issues with this dance to the Board of Governors, who, ironically, had decided to attend the ball as well, to see how it would go. Augusta Longbottom couldn't help but shed tears of joy as she watched her grandson, she was so proud of him, to see him enjoying himself, excelling at something that was, in a way, magical. She also had taken a shine to Hermione's intellect as well, and her sharp mind. If she had her way, she would have arranged the two to be married in a few years, but, decided instead to let nature take its course, if they were to wind up together, then let it be naturally, and not forced.

Narcissa, who had taken her Husband's place on the Board of Governors, smiled as she saw her son dancing with Daphne Greengrass, he had firmly told his mother that the two of them were going as friends, and nothing more.

Fred and George, along with their respective dates of Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell were two of the other 'power couples' on the dance floor alongside Neville and Hermione. Both still looked amusing in their oversized Leprechaun outfits, but, they also, somehow, looked stunning beside their dates for the evening.

As for some of the other interesting couples in the Great Hall, there was Professor Quirrell, who had brought one Sybill Trelawney, unfortunately, rather than dance with him, she was downing glasses of sherry over at the adult's refreshment table, which was under the watch of none other than the caretaker Filch and his cat, Miss's Norris. Everyone was giving Filch a wide berth though, even the adults, as he was wearing a black suit that reeked of mothballs.

 **~Song ends~**

As the song came to a close, Harry smiled and bowed, as did his friends, everyone then clapped at the wonderful song. Tapping the mic a bit, Harry spoke clearly, "Anyone who wants rune stones with tonight's music may visit Gizmo's Gadgets in Diagon Alley the next time they can, she has all the songs recorded, just remember to tell her 'Harry sent you for the songs' and she will get them for you!" he said with a grin and a chuckle. He then put his keyboard down as he and his friends descended the stage while Nym went up on to it.

Nym tapped the mic for a few seconds before clearing her throat and point her wand at the runestones as they glowed for a second before turning pink. She then turned back to the mic, "Alright everyone, this next song is a bit of a slow number so I hope you haven't lost your partners!" she called before beginning to sing.

 **~Song start: 'Stand By Me' by Florence +The Machine~**

As Nym began to sing, everyone was struck by the emotion of the song, and Minerva finally got to dance with Phil as Susan went to dance with Harry. Runa and Ari were, reluctantly, dancing together, while Jarl and Godiva were having the time of their lives.

"Thanks for asking me to the dance Harry," Susan said blushing a bit.

"Yeah well, it was you or Nym," Harry replied cheekily.

"Oh, and what made you choose me over her?" Susan asked carefully.

"Well, as much as I like Nym, I want my first dance with her to be special, after all, she's fun to hang out with," Harry replied with a smile.

Susan giggled, "Hufflepuff would be only half as awesome as it is if she weren't here to amuse us with her pranks and funny faces at meal times," she said. While she knew that she liked Harry, she also knew it wasn't really romantic interest so much as a crush. Not to mention the two of them were only eleven years old, she still had dozens of chances to see if she was really falling for him or not, also the two of them were cousins in a way.

Quirrell meanwhile had given up hope of getting a dance and had headed off to the side where Dumbledore and a bunch of others were just watching, all of them dateless.

Ron had been unable to find a date so had been hanging around the 'loser club', mostly made up of blood purists, bigots, and the few people who had been unable to pluck up the courage to ask their crush to dance, needless to say, there were students of all years in this corner.

Minerva smiled at Coulson, "I have to admit, this was a lovely idea by Harry Potter," she said, smirking at Phil.

"I must admit, it has been a while since I really got to relax and dance like this," Phil said, smiling at Minerva, "You really are a stunning woman Minerva," Phil said with a smile.

Minerva blushed and lightly tapped a hand against Phil's chest. "Come now, I'm old enough to be your mother," She chuckled, though was thankful for the compliment.

"Nonsense," Phil replied, "You may be aged, but you have aged beautifully in my opinion," Phil finished.

"Flatterer," Minerva smiled as they continued to dance.

Hemione smiled at Neville, "You're really quite good at this Neville," she said with a smile.

Neville blushed, "T-thank you Her-Hermione," he stuttered in reply nervously, "This is my first time really dancing like this, I am glad it's good enough to impress you..." he added, trailing off at the end.

Hermione raised a brow at that. "Impress me? Neville you don't have to impress me or anyone. While I can't speak for everyone else, I can see a lot of good things in you without you're trying to show off. That's part of why I like you after all. You don't need to show off to be good."

Neville blushed and looked down, mumbling an embarrassed "Thanks," as he continued to dance with Hermione.

 **~Song End~**

As the song came to an end, everyone clapped again, having highly enjoyed the song.

Nym smiled as she pointed her wand at the rune stone amplifiers again, and they changed from pink to lime green, "Next song is one that's a bit faster, so get ready to GROOVE!" Nym said as she got off the stage, heading straight for Harry and Susan.

 **~Song Start: Vengaboys - We like to Party! (The Vengabus)~**

Harry smiled as Nym approached, "Mind if I steal your date for this dance?" Nym asked Susan who nodded in reply, she in turn went off to dance with one of the other boys who were shy in the 'Loser Club' to be nice and give them a chance to dance too. Nym smirked at Harry now, "So, come here often?" She asked playfully as they danced.

Harry grinned. "Only when I know the music is good and there's going to be pretty girls around," He fired back just as playfully.

"Ooh, feisty," Nym said just as playfully as they danced.

Minerva and Phil were sitting this one out, or rather, Minerva was, Narcissa had managed to corner Phil and the two were now dancing together, albeit quite awkwardly.

Neville and Hermione were both enjoying the change of song pace, with Neville commenting he had never heard anything like it before and that he really liked it. Hermione meanwhile was greatly enjoying dancing with Neville, he was a lot of fun when he loosened up.

Daphne and Draco were unsure of how to dance to this one as they hadn't attended the classes for this kind of dance, as such, they were mostly awkwardly imitating others dancing to the song.

Pansy, meanwhile, had scared off her date half way through the second dance, and so was glowering at those having fun, much to the amusement of just about everyone else. Her bodyguards, Goyle and Crabbe, had both been unable to find anyone and so rather than go alone, had stupidly taken each other to the dance, but had yet to actually dance as they didn't like the songs they had heard.

As for some of the other couples dancing to this song, there was Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang. Though Cho seemed to be able to dance to the song better then Cedric was.

Percy Weasley was torn, on the one hand, like his mentor, he should hate how this music was so unmagical, but on the other hand, he was having more fun dancing with Penelope Clearwater then he had ever had before.

The Weasley Twins and their dates were two of the most out going with their exaggerated dances for this song, clearly having loads of fun to it. One of the Twins was even doing the Monkey dance.

Pamona and Filius were proving they were more agile then their appearances implied as they were dancing up quite a storm to this song. Clearly they were the power couple with the Weasley Twins and thier dates for this song.

As the song finally wound down, everyone managed to slow down, breathing hard from both excitement and how the song had got their blood pumping.

 **~Song End here~**

As the song finally ended, everyone who had enjoyed the song clapped, glad, even happy, for the experience, with many of the purebloods vowing to look into more muggle music when the year ended, something which piss of a certain old goat who had lived well past his 'best before date' when he heard a few at the 'loser table' mention their plans to do this.

Harry smiling at Nym, walked over to the stage as he said into the mic, "Alright, since that last number was a bit fast, were going to slow things down a bit, give you guys time to cool down a bit, enjoy this next number!" he shouted as he pointed his wand at the runes and they went from lime green to a deep blue.

 **~Song start: Johann Strauss II - Die Fledermaus Overture~**

As the song started, Harry decided to dance with Nym again for this number. "I hope you like this one," he said, "I found it in my father's collection in the vaults and had Gizmo record it with her runes after sending it to her," he said, "I love the ending of it most of all with its fast tempo," he finished.

Nym grinned, "I may not be much for classical, but, even I have my favorites too," Nym said with a smile.

"Best to stay away from Asgard then. Most of them are still listening to classical, only they listen to it live all the time. We're working on showing them new types though," Harry told her with a smile.

Over with Daphne and Draco, Daphne had decided to learn a little more about Draco's sudden wish to be friendly with Harry.

"So, what made you decide to approach Prince Harry when you did? After all, most others took their turns during the first couple of weeks or months and yet you waited until the ball was almost upon us to extend your offer of friendship. That is a little odd," Daphne questioned.

Draco, having expected to be questioned about this was ready with his answer. "And that is exactly why I waited. Prince Harry had so many people approaching him I was sure he was sick of people trying to be his friend. And many of them were only looking to advance either themselves or their families. I would have been looked at as no different than any of the others. Nothing I said would have mattered during those first few weeks. However, by waiting until recently I have shown myself as more true than any other and Prince Harry was more willing to grant me some of his time," He explained, "I waited simply so I would not be a bother to him."

Daphne couldn't argue on that. After all it was a sound argument and she had seen the annoyed look on Harry's face when yet another person had approached him wanting to be friends. "And what do you hope to get out of this friendship? I mean everyone hopes for some small thing from everyone in a way. Hermione is hoping to get a chance to learn some things from Asgard, there's no secret there. I'm looking to distance myself from the stigma regarding our house by helping Prince Harry with those in our house. The Twins, well it's clear why they are friends with the grandson of Prince Loki. But what about you?" She asked carefully.

"I'm hoping to wipe away the bad blood between my family and Prince Loki's. After all, it's no secret what my father did in the past and how he was able to get away with it. My father's support of Voldermort, who killed Prince Harry's parents, has undoubtedly left my mother and I in a very bad place with Prince Loki. And since my mother and I are, in a very distant way, related to Prince Harry, I would rather do away with any bad blood so that we might be a proper family, in a way," Draco answered with a small shrug. "I thought Prince Harry did not approve of people trying to be friends with him to get something."

Daphne smiled a little. "It depends on what that something is and how they go about it. Hermione wants knowledge but does not push Prince Harry for it. I want to distance myself from others in our house and yet I do so by telling Prince Harry things regarding those in our house. And the Twins use their pranks to help Prince Harry punish those the school cannot but do not ask for an introduction to his grandfather," She explained. "So while we do want something in a way from him, we do not push, demand, or try to take it. Some of us even work for what we want with little involvement from him, like myself."

"How interesting," Draco commented, "I shall keep that in mind as I do not wish to make things worse between my family and his." Draco looked over Daphne's shoulder and his eyes widened in surprise. "Is that our history teacher dancing with my mother?" He asked in surprise.

On the other side of the room Phil had approached Narcissa for a dance and the two were now dancing while engaging in conversation.

"I have heard from my son that you are an American squib, is that true?" Narcissa asked.

Phil smiled, "He is not wrong, though I have a degree in magical world history, which is how I came to have this position here at Hogwarts. I'm hoping to break some walls down between different countries by expanding the minds of the students beyond their current boundaries," He explained.

"Well my Draco has told me he finds some of the subjects you have been teaching to be very interesting. It's so nice to see him showing such an interest in his studies," Narcissa commented. And this was true. She knew that under her husband's lead the only subject her son would show any skill at would be potions and that would only be because Snape is both his godfather and head of house. Though since Snape's demotion, Narcissa was pleasantly surprised to see Draco's grades in potion remaining above passing, clearly Slughorn was doing a good job keeping Draco's interest as well. "I'm must say Professor Coulson, you are a wonderful dancer."

"As are you Mrs. Mafloy," Phil returned the compliment with a genuine smile.

As the song ended, Harry raced up to the stage, leaving a pouting Nym behind him.

 **~Song End~**

As he reached the mic, he cleared his throat, "My friends and I didn't grow up in the wizarding world, we all know this, however, when we started to dive into the history of your world, we came across the Tale of the Three Brothers," he said, seeing many with eyes widening in surprise, "I asked my sister Hela about it," he said, surprising some of the more learned amongst the students, "And she told me she was the Goddess of Death that the three brothers encountered!" he said proudly, "And it was true, about the relics being created by death, but their original purpose was forgotten," he said, as he cleared his throat again, "They are lessons, hidden in legends, and here best to sing a song version of the story we came up with is my friend, Godiva," Harry said as he stepped aside from her.

Over by the 'Loser Table' Dumbledore stiffened in surprise. He had not wanted Harry to learn of the three brothers and their relics until much, much later on in his life. And he certainly hadn't expected them to have been given by the daughter of Prince Loki. Dumbledore was now fearful of the Elder wand in his possession. By all right he should not have ever gotten it to begin with, and if Prince Loki were to learn one of his daughter's relics was in the hands of the very man who had tried to use his grandson as a pawn, well, Dumbledore was certain Hela would be coming for him soon. He would have to take great care with that wand from now on as well as warn all who know of him having it not to breathe a word of it to anyone.

Godiva stepped up to the mic, blushing a bit, as her friends picked up their instruments and they began playing.

 **~Song start: The Butterbeer Experience - The Peverell Story~**

As Godiva began to sing, the audience was instantly enchanted by the song, giving it their full attention.

Harry smiled as he watched the crowd be completely enthralled by the song, he had never seen a song captivate an audience so thoroughly.

In the audience, Minerva couldn't help but wonder if James Potter's cloak had been one of the Deathly Hollows. At the same time, she had never heard the tale told so beautifully before.

 **~song end~**

As the song finally ended, Harry smiled tearfully a bit. "The Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever made, made by Hela's hands herself," he said loudly and clearly, "Its lesson is those who covet power will be their own downfall, whether from seeking to gain more power, or from hoarding the power they already have," he said clearly.

Dumbledore did his best to hide his glare, wondering if Harry knew already just where the wand was and was now trying to force Dumbledore to give it up without making an open move.

Harry then cleared his throat, "The Resurrection Stone," he began, "Cadmus Peverell, he was foolish, he had lost his bride mere days before his encounter with Hela, and, seeing her as unfair, wanted to humiliate her by requesting the power to resurrect the dead, however, all actions come at a cost or price, magic is no different," Harry continued, "Cadmus Peverell should have known that Death is the end of all things, it is the beginning, and the end, the Alpha and the Omega," he continued, "His longing was so great, he didn't question how a small pebble could contain the magic to bring his beloved back, and so, drove himself crazy with longing for that which he could not have, a woman who no longer belonged in the world of the living. In the end, he took his own life so he could join her in the afterlife. Cadmus sought to break the cycle of life, death, and rebirth, and for his arrogance, pride, and selfishness, he was unable to restore the woman he loved to full life," he finished. "There is only one who could ever do such a thing, and she does not abuse such power as Cadmus wished to do so."

He then took a deep breath, and this time, Jarl walked up to the mic. "Ignotus Peverell was the wisest of the three, instead of humiliating death, by asking for power or a means to defy her he asked only for a means to pass unseen by her until he was ready to leave this world and thus he enjoyed a long life, living to the ripe old age, for a wizard, of two hundred," Jarl began, surprising everyone present with that information, as most had considered him a myth, if he had ever existed at all. "When Ignotus finally died, of old age and natural causes, he welcomed Hela as an Old Friend, from what Hela told Harry, and he told us, he is quite good at Poker," he grinned a bit cheekily as he knew some of the older generation around them wouldn't approve of him telling that bit of information, "The lesson of the cloak is, never fear death, instead, enjoy your lives, for while life is fleeting, it lives on in in the memories we leave behind in those we interact with, true happiness isn't from fearing and fleeing death, it's from embracing it in the end after living a full life!"

While Dumbledore could see wisdom in their words he still found himself scoffing at what they said, feeling that they, as children, had little right to be preaching such things when they have not lived all that long nor seen the horrors that lay in wait. Voldermort would return and no one would be able to live a full life so long as he and the threat of darkness lingered. The only one who could guide the world out of this time of darkness would be him, Dumbledore, but thanks to those ungrateful fools there was little he could do as of right now to prevent anything. Dumbledore cursed the Dursley family under his breath. After all, had they been smarter in their treatment of Harry Potter the boy never would have ended up in the hands of Prince Loki and thus everything would be going as it should be.

Harry once more stepped up to the mic now, "And with that done, we are taking an intermission people, so rest up if you want to dance more later, have some food, drinks, or play one of the many games we set up outside!" he yelled happily. Earlier, with permission from Minerva, Harry and Hagrid had set up games for the students to play, like Dunk the Goat, which had an effigy of Dumbledore made of straw and cloth sacks. There was also a 'shoot em up' game where you could practice you aim with your spells. The targets of the 'shoot em up' game were made to look like dragons and even roared when you missed one. Then there were the prizes, with permission from Pamona and Minerva, Harry had gone with Hagrid to a toy store in London, and proceeded to purchase massive amounts of Plushies and other stuffed animals of all sizes. He and Hagrid had cleared out a lot of the toy stores and big malls when they did so.

The crowd of students and teachers then broke into groups, with many of the younger students either heading outside to the hallways where the games were set up to win prizes, or heading to the tables to fuel up on energy. Cho Chang had proudly asked Cedric to try and win her a big prize, something that caused him to chuckle.

As Harry watched them go, he smiled. "This ball has gone splendidly Prince Harry," Minerva said from behind him as she approached, "I admit, I had my doubts when you first approached me about it, but it seems to have panned out as a great idea," he said with a smile.

"I was worried when the Board of Governors arrived that we would be stopped from going through with the ball, thankfully things didn't go as Dumbledore no doubt hoped they would," Harry smirked. "Though I really don't know just what he was hoping to get out of this, as in the end, stopping everyone from having fun would've only hurt his standing with the students. Least he's wisely staying in one place and keeping his mouth shut. I think he's finally hit his high point of the year," Harry joked.

"He won't make any move now that he's seen the Board approve of this ball. After all some of the newer members of the Board aren't his supporters at all and thus if he makes a move I'm sure they'll be more than happy to take him down once and for all," Ari pointed out.

Minerva nodded, then looked at Harry, "I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening Prince Harry," she said as she went to check on Filius who was no doubt trying his wand at the 'shoot em up' game stand.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**


	27. Stormfront Brewing

**AN: Hello again folks, Ogremen here! ^w^ Anyway, I just wanted to say something before Oracle goes onto her piece of the AN. In this chapter, we mention that Harry has had Honeyed Mead, now, let's be clear about something, in ancient times, kids were allowed SOME mead, in small quantiles, it's not like today where they wouldn't be allowed to touch the stuff, different time, different culture, different rules and laws, ok? Anyway, aside from that, let's be clear again, Asgard is not Earth, they have different customs and laws to us, so we can't judge them by our standards!** **=w**

 **Anyway, on with Oracle's part of the AN!**

 **Oracle: Sorry this one took so long to write up. We've both been busy with life and I was struck down with a bad bug for some time. Still getting over it a little but we managed to write this chapter up at last for all of you. Again sorry for the wait. We'll try not to keep you waiting for too long next time, but do keep in mind that we are writing two stories back to back and thus there will be a delay as we write the chapter for the other story, (Ogremen: not to mention the planning!). Anyway we hope you enjoy this chapter, if you have anything to say please comment in your review or in a PM to me or Ogremen. Though please don't use your review to be a troll or a dick. We don't want to hear from those just looking to bash our story just to get a reaction out of us. We want to know how to better the story and our writing. So please be constructive with your critic of our chapter.**

 **And now on with the story!**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Asgard~**

Thorina laughed as she ran through the palace, she had just pulled a hilarious prank on some noble who had thought it wise to bad mouth her 'Big Bro Loki', while she was within ear shot. The noble, when he noticed Thorina listening, had gone on to say that it was a disgrace that Thorina, the Crown Princess, was consorting with 'low born peasants' like Loki's student and his friends.

Needless to say, Thorina would not let this stand, and had gone to the Twins to get her prank supplies. An hour later, found the noble, hanging by, and dressed only in, his underwear over one of the communal bathing pools, with the word Pervert painted on his chest while women were pointing and gossiping about what the noble had done, and who he must have been spying on.

It was much to Fandral's shame though cause it just so happened the Noble was his uncle.

As Thorina made her escape she had almost reached her room when she was yanked back violently by a strong grip.

As she was picked up, she came face to face with the one person in Asgard that pissed off Thorina like no one else could hope, or mean to do so. Thorina growled when she saw who it was that had caught her.

"Thorina!" Sif scolded, "You are the Crown Princess, you must set a better example than some mischief making cretin like that misbehaving student of Loki's and his friends," Sif scowled, "I am taking you to the Allfather, if I wasn't forbidden to train children I would give you a lesson in manors towards nobles..." she said as she began to drag Thorina behind her towards the Throne Room.

Thorina struggled in Sif's grip and growled. "Do not act like you are better than me, you she-hag. Or have you forgotten how you disgraced yourself so much that, not only did you lose nearly everything you hold dear, but my brother no longer wants to even look at you! You have no place telling anyone how they should behave!" Thorina snapped as she tried to dig her nails into Sif's arm. "Also, by taking me to my father you are going against his orders to stay away from me! So by taking me to him you only cause more trouble for yourself in the end," She pointed out.

"As a warrior of Asgard, it is my duty to take those who have wronged a noble to the Allfather for punishment," Sif replied in a monotone voice, reining in her anger as best she could. "Also, as the Crown Princess, you must stay away from Harry Potter and his friends, they are low born scum who don't deserve to be in your presence," Sif concluded passionately.

"Says the woman who's looked upon now a days as little more than a mad dog!" Thorina snapped. "You have no right nor place to tell me who I can be around. Or do you intend to tell my father and mother that they too should stay away from Harry because he doesn't deserve to be in their presence?" Thorina demanded. "That noble, had I gone to my father with what he said, would've suffered far worse a punishment then what I gave him. So I was a mercy compared to what father would've done."

"Regardless of what he said regarding _prince_ Loki and his students," Sif said, saying prince with obvious disgust, "It is your father's position to punish nobles for such things, not the princess'," Sif replied, pointedly ignoring the logical points that Thorina was making. "Now, be silent as I speak to your father," Sif said as she pushed open the doors to the throne room.

Odin frowned when he saw Sif entering the throne room, wishing he had just banished her when he'd had the chance in the past; however his frown deepened when he saw her dragging Thorina behind her. "I trust there is a reason for you to be man handling my daughter as you are?" Odin almost demanded but managed to hold back his displeasure.

"Allfather," Sif bowed respectfully, "I caught your daughter acting most dishonorably and shamefully by having 'pranked' a noble," Sif began, "I was walking to the training fields when I saw her running and heard rumors that a noble had just been caught peeping on one of the bathing pools," she continued, "As such, it didn't take much to connect the dots and realise she was responsible, what with Harry Potter and his friends on Midgard," she finished.

Odin sighed, ever since Thorina was old enough to understand what pranking was, many had fallen victim to her, and because of that accursed 'puppy dog eyes', which she'd learned from Harry, many had been unable to do anything to stop or punish her for such acts, himself included. "Is that so? Did you not think to see if Lady Freya might have committed this prank? As she was last seen heading to the bathing pools with my wife not more than 30 minutes ago." If anyone would pull a prank on a peeper it would be Freya, even Frigga would join in on punishing such a person.

Sif frowned, "No, but your daughter definitely looked guilty Allfather," Sif replied, "On top of that, when I confronted her, she proceeded to tell me she had been responsible due to something the noble said," she said, speaking a half truth.

"And what was it that this noble said?" Odin questioned. While he knew his daughter wasn't foolish enough to strike out randomly at someone, he knew that she was just as prone to childish anger as any other child.

"Something about Loki and his students I believe," Sif said casually, not seeing she had been caught in Odin's trap, "I told Thorina it was your job, as the Allfather, to punish the noble, not hers, and as such she should be punished for lashing out at the nobleman," she finished.

Thorina, taking advantage of Sif's distraction, pulled herself free of Sif's hold and smirked up at her. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, Sif," Thorina said, spitting out Sif's name like it was something foul. "But as a warrior of Asgard is it not your job to defend the royal family from all forms of harm? Including those who speak ill? And is my brother Loki not a member of the royal family? Is it not part of your job to protect Loki just as much as it is to protect Thor?"

Odin held back a smile at that as he nodded. "What my daughter says is true Sif. As a warrior of Asgard you should have acted when you clearly heard what this noble was saying regarding my youngest son. However, once more you disappoint me with your actions." Odin shook his head. "I allowed you to remain a warrior of Asgard because I believed you may find redemption in your duty to your kingdom. Perhaps I was wrong to do so, and should have taken your title as a warrior of Asgard from you, as you clearly see no reason to uphold your duties to their fullest. Perhaps you truly are better suited as nothing more than a wife and mother."

"Allfather, please," Sif began to panic, "I am loyal to Asgard, but I beseech thee, Loki and his students mean nothing but ill for Asgard!" she said, "I have been watching Loki and Lady Freya meet with many strange people, and have heard rumors the Frost Giants are on the move!" she finished.

Odin frowned at the mention of the Frost Giants. "And just what is your source for this information?" He had to be sure where the information came from before deciding anything.

"From the tavern goers and adventurers who visit Asgard's taverns, the same men and women who go to the other realms to gather resources and information," Sif replied, grinning inside, "Both myself and Fandral have been keeping eyes on Freya and Loki, and they have been going out at strange hours, meeting strange and shady people," she continued, "I beseech thee, intervene, question them, something!"

"So your source for this information, are those who are drinking? Those who do not deem this information worth bringing to my ears themselves? Did it not cross your minds that they too felt the information worthless and unfounded?" Odin was starting to grow annoyed with Sif. At the start of this it had been a little amusing, but now she was starting to press her luck. "And my son has been hard at work arranging new trade treaties and alliances with those who, until recently, have been unable to come forward. People who needed to keep their talks with Asgard's royal family hidden for fear of punishment from their leaders. Both Loki and Freya have been meeting with these people to protect them. Perhaps if your suspensions were not born of petty bitterness you would have learned of this before trying to condemn them once more!"

Thorina had to cover her mouth to hold in her laughter at seeing Sif getting herself into even more trouble then she would've been had she just kept her mouth shut.

"I swear to you Allfather, Loki is up to something, his history speaks for itself!" Sif replied angrily, "Fandral and I both believe that he plans to sabotage the coronation somehow, we're just trying to gather evidence that we're right, that's all!" Sif said.

Odin had had enough at this point. "As does YOUR history! In the last few years since Harry Potter came to be Loki's student, I have seen you do more harm than good. There are times when I have truly questioned if your banishment would be better for all of Asgard. While my son has done many things wrong in the past, he has shown himself willing to redeem himself. He has taken in children from the streets and schooled them in many ways, whereas you took to beating an innocent child simply because he was Loki's student!" Odin growled. "You say Loki is a threat to Asgard, and yet you, in the last few years, have committed far worse crimes then he has in that time." When Sif went to speak he cut her off, "And I will hear no more of this matter! Should you dare to spread such lies about my son, or come near my daughter again, I shall see to it you are banished from Asgard forever!" Odin then turned to a guard and ordered, "Bring me Fandral at once!"

"Right away Allfather," the guard replied.

Sif was thunderstruck, Loki had finally done it, and he had finally managed to trick the Allfather into believing his lies. She couldn't let this stand, she was now determined to prove that Loki was just as evil and deceitful now as he had always been, then everyone would see she was right all along! With that thought in her head, she left the throne room and proceeded to her room, which, despite still smelling awful, she had, for the most part, become used to it.

Back in the throne room, Fandral had just arrived.

"Um, you summoned me, Allfather?" Fandral asked shakily.

"I understand that you and Sif have taken to spying on my family. Not a moment before you arrived Sif was in here trying to get me to punish my daughter for punishing a noble that was speaking ill of my youngest son. Something that Sif herself should have stopped that noble from doing. She also informs me that the two of you seem to think highly of claims made by half drunken visitors to Asgard. Visitors who do not feel any need to share such information with myself! And that the both of you are conspiring against my youngest son! Care to explain this?"

Fandral gulped and sighed, "Allfather, Sif is determined to prove that Loki hasn't changed his ways, at first I thought she was right, but now, I am not as sure as I use to," Fandral replied, "To be honest, I believe she is losing her mind with paranoia," he said honestly.

"And yet you chose to keep her as company, you abandoned my son and your two friends for her," Odin shook his head, "This does not speak well for you."

Fandral sighed again, "Allfather, to be honest, I followed her initially because I thought she was right, things have been changing in Asgard, initially I believed it was for the worse, but in hindsight, I can see it was for the better," he replied, "If it would please you, I will accept whatever punishment you wish so long as I can remain in Asgard as one of its faithful warriors," Fandral finished.

Odin thought on this carefully. Fandral was more loyal then Sif and had yet to commit any acts like what she had. However he had shown some loyalty to Sif and that was troublesome. "Tell me, Fandral, would you protect Loki with your life just as you would Thor? Would you bring to stop any ill speak regarding my youngest son, even should the speaker be of your blood or your lover?"

Fandral sighed, "Yes Allfather, after all, my duty is to Asgard first, not my family or my personal beliefs," he replied, bowing respectfully on one knee as he spoke.

"Any can speak what they believe the other wishes to hear. Know that you shall be watched carefully Fandral, and should you go back on your word, should you show any further support towards Sif I shall ensure your punishment is great," Odin warned. He was growing sick of people coming to him about matters regarding Loki, and how Loki was up to something all the time. He had a great many other, far more important things, to deal with at the moment on top of raising a young daughter. He did not need these people trying to get Loki in trouble simply because they do not like him. He had half a mind to simply start banishing everyone who came to him with such lies and pettiness.

Thorina, deciding to be a smart ass turned to Fandral and said, "Well then do us all a favor and leave that uncle of yours where I left him, since he was speaking ill about my brother Loki."

Fandral grimaced, "My uncle was...displeased...with Loki due to a prank he pulled on him in his youth that has followed him into adulthood. I however, well, while I have been pranked by Loki in the past, I now start to see how I deserved it for how cruel I was in teasing him for not using a weapon," Fandral replied, "Also, Thorina, you should know, many of the nobles fear you for your pranking skills, saying you are like a second incarnation of Loki," he said with amusement.

Thorina smirked proudly. "What can I say? I learned from the best," She said smugly.

"Thorina," Said little girl jumped a little when Odin called her name, "While your intentions are for the best, I must ask that you stop pulling so many pranks," He ordered before giving her a small smile, "At least until your older brother has taken the throne." He then chuckled at the look of pure joy at the thought of making trouble while Thor's king, knowing full well that Thor had next to no defence against those Puppy dog eyes, unlike Odin who, due to having one eye, was partially immune, but not completely.

Fandral took that as his cue to leave and left the Throne room.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Over the next few days, and weeks even, Fandral did everything he could to stay out of Sif's way, to avoid her, even going so far as to have his room moved away from hers. When asked, he claimed he moved his room to finally escape 'The Stench', as it had come to be known in regards to Sif's room, she had found out that her mattress was being filled with shit, but not who was doing it. The twins meanwhile, were having the times of their lives, and had even convinced other servants and guards to help them in their torture of Sif, who had easily become one of the most unpopular people in Asgard. Whereas once Sif was looked up to, now only those who were considered traditionalists were giving her their ear, and they were, by far, a small number.

Sif meanwhile, found her list of allies dwindling, more and more of those who once supported her against Prince Loki were pulling back and pulling out their support of her. Sif, needless to say, was growing manic about her belief that Loki was up to something, and it was worrying those who interacted with her.

Sighing Sif made her way to the training yard where, to her surprize, Loki was training Thorina in the use of daggers and throwing knives.

As Sif watched, she scowled when Loki told Thorina that if she was disarmed, the knives and daggers would be good backup weapons. A good warrior didn't need a backup weapon. If they couldn't get the job done with their main weapon then they were no good as a warrior. She couldn't believe Loki was filling Thorina's head with such nonsense!

"Is this really necessary? Thor doesn't have a backup weapon," Thorina questioned, "Why do I need one?"

Loki smiled down at her. "Thor has his strength and seems to believe that, and the power he has, will get him through every battle. However I know that to survive in any battle, one must always be ready for anything, including the loss of one's main weapon," He told her. "It's not a matter of if you need it, but more if you wish to have a greater chance of surviving a battle. Understand?"

"I guess so," Thorina sighed.

"Teaching her to be a coward like you Loki?" Sif couldn't help snapping.

Both Loki and Thorina turned to her in surprise, but Thorina recovered from it quickly and glared at her.

"You're not supposed to be anywhere near me, remember? My father warned you not to come near me!" Thorina snapped at her.

Sif glared at Thorina, "As if I knew you were here," Sif began to reply, "I came here to do some training, but now I see that I must train elsewhere, after all, I would not dare go against the Allfather," she finished as she began to turn to leave.

Thorina went to comment but Loki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Funny that you claim you would not go against father, given that you have taken to stalking me," Loki called after her, enjoying the way she stiffened and turned sharply to face him, her face a mixture of shock and anger. "Come now, did you truly believe you were actually going unnoticed by me? Perhaps had you been paying more attention to matters of the realm you would've learned what I was doing before you felt the need to stalk me and almost ruin several treaties that father had been long hoping to be forged." Loki then sighed and shook his head. "Perhaps, Sif, you might want to think of taking a vacation for a few days, so that you might, as the people of Midgard seem fond of saying, 'get that stick out your ass'," Loki smirked at her.

Sif just glared silently before turning around again and stalking off.

Thorina then turned to Loki, "Do you think there is any hope for her changing?"

Loki waved the comment off. "We did not come here to speak of Sif. Let us get back to your training."

"Kay big bro," Thorina said.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

Hogun and Volstagg had, slowly, begun to reopen friendship with Fandral now that the 'pretty boy', as Thorina called him, was distancing himself from the spiteful monster known as the _former_ _Lady_ Sif. Hogun and Volstagg were currently sitting with Thor, Loki, and Thorina at a dining table in the palace.

"It's good to see you finally came to your sense Fandral," Volstagg said in welcome as Fandral had sat down. "Tell me you didn't truly believe that supporting Sif would get you any closer to her bed?" He teased, to which everyone but Thorina and Fandral chuckled.

Fandral had the decency to blush, "I refuse to answer that question," Fandral said simply, and diplomatically.

"I fear for the day Sif does open her legs," Loki joked, before shaking his head. "But let us forget about that. After all, at last the Warriors Three are together once more, something that has been long overdue."

Hogun spoke, "It was not our doing that caused the rift," he said, indicating himself and Volstagg, "Regardless, what happens if Sif makes another move against Harry, or someone else?" he asked.

Loki sighed, not liking the thought of her continuing to target his family but knowing it would happen anyway. "Sif has been warned to stay away. She is drifting ever closer to being banished."

"It is a shame Sif has fallen so. I had thought she was a better woman than this," Thor said as he shook his head. "Still, she has made her choice and now must pay for it." Thor then turned to Loki. "And we must protect our people and family from those like her."

Hogun smirked, "Enough about Sif," he said, "Loki, did you ever manage to get Harry off his honey treats and honeyed mead addiction?" he smirked, there had been many epic 'battles' all throughout the palace whenever Harry got his hands on the honeyed mead or learned there were honey treats and desserts around. What made it truly amusing for Hogun, was that it was Thor's fault, he had given Harry some honeyed mead to help keep him warm one winter, and Harry had been hooked the moment it settled in his belly. What made it funnier still was that, thanks to Harry, his friends had gotten hooked as well, and as a group, they were right terrors to anyone who got in their way.

Loki hung his head and groaned, "The less said about that, the better my sanity will be..." He mumbled as he tried not to think about the last time Harry had learned of such things being in the kitchens. After all, as Harry was Loki's grandchild, it was his duty to chase him out of the kitchen whenever Harry would go on a 'raid', as Harry and his friends would call it, but once Harry's friends had joined in, Loki didn't stand a chance at stopping them, but he would always try. Still, Loki was always impressed with the strategies Harry and his friend would employ to get away with their 'horde'.

Hogun grinned, he was, as the Midgardians of Great Britian would say, 'taking the micky' out of Loki now, "What was it they did last time, just before leaving for that Hoggywarts place?" he asked, making Loki groan. "Ah, yes, they used a distract and conquer method I believe, yes?"

He then turned to Volstagg, "If memory serves," Hogun began, "They also used you as a distraction for Loki after convincing you that they had been _given_ the treats by the cooks?" he finished, grinning like a fool at the memory.

 ** _~FLASHBACK~_**

 **~Song start: BRAVE Soundtrack : 27. Through The Castle (Patrick Doyle)~**

Harry and his friends, all aged eight years at this time, had decided it was time for another 'raid' on the kitchen. It was a great way to practice strategies, as they had to plan and evaluate and then adjust on a play by play scenario every time they wanted to get more Honeyed treats. It was made more difficult by the fact that Loki had cottoned on to their little habit quite early on and there were standing orders that Harry was to be monitored when spotted near the kitchens.

This time, however, they were going to be going in not as a group, but individually. Runa, Godiva, and Harry would be going for mead separately, while Jarl and Ari would be going for the sweets and treats.

 ** _~Twenty minutes later~_**

It had all gone so smoothly, at least until the cooks had spotted Jarl's hulking figure sneaking away with a sack of treats and sweets. They had laughed while one went and summoned Loki. Jarl hadn't waited, as soon as he realised he had been spotted, he booked it, using the speed training that he and his friends had been put on by Harry using weights on their legs. Harry had gotten the idea from some manga, or comic book called Naruto that Darcy had given him. They in turn decided to use the one character's training idea of weights to increase their speed.

As they made their escape, they each split up, but not before running into Volstagg. Now, Volstagg had been made aware that the group of five were Honey addicts, what he was not aware of was that under no means were they to be let go when caught. As such, they told him that Loki was denying them desserts for failing to learn some spell or lesson. Needless to say, the man who loved food was touched by sympathy for them and agreed that he would run interference.

In the end, it had been one of Harry and his friends biggest 'raids' for the golden honeyed goods.

 **~Song End~**

 ** _~Flashback End~_**

Volstagg looked away from his friends, glad his beard hid his blush. "Yes well, it is not my fault that no one thought to inform me of things." He waved off, much to everyone's amusement.

Thorina smiled up at him. "And what about all the times after you learned they weren't supposed to have any?" She asked teasingly.

Loki gave Volstagg an amused, yet annoyed smile. "You give in to them far more than anyone else. And Harry has yet to truly show you his puppy dog eyes look."

Thor shook his head with a laugh. "I fear that look will be the death of Volstagg should it ever be used against him!" Thor joked.

"Bad enough it was taught to Thorina..." Volstagg grumbled a little taking a sip of his drink, thinking of the number of 'quests' he's had to undergo for her thanks to that look.

Fandral looked around the table in confusion, as his time with Sif had kept him from learning of this skill the princess had. "What? What are you all on about?" He questioned.

Thor gave Fandral a smirk. "Just wait my friend, now that you are back with us, tis only a matter of time before you are my sister's next victim!" Thor then laughed at the nervous look Fandral gave Thorina, who just smiled innocently at him, while her eyes promised mischief.

Hogun grinned, "Thorina has been telling me she likes honeyed treats too," he said.

Thorina gave Hogun a little kick under the table. "They are nice but I can't eat too many of them. They get to be too sweet," She said, hoping everyone would buy it.

Hogun grinned, "Is that why your wearing those weights you had me make and then had Harry hide with illusion magic?" he asked playfully.

Thorina glared at Hogun before turning to her brother. "Big brothers, is Hogun telling me I'm fat?" She asked in a tone that suggested she was hurt by the idea.

Hogun grimaced, "That is not what I was saying Thorina, I was merely teasing you," he said, he didn't want to get on Thor's bad side for teasing Thorina, he also remembered what happened to the last person who had called Thorina 'fat', something that made anyone shiver in fear and pray for the poor soul who called her that word.

Loki shook his head, "Come now Hogun, you should know better than to speak of weight around a lady!" Loki scolded with a smirk.

"I wanted the weights so I can become stronger! Harry and his friends told me it would be the best way to build up my strength and speed. I'm going to be so strong and fast by the time I'm grown up!" Thorina said proudly. "I'll be an even better warrior then Thor is!"

That last comment caused Hogun to laugh, "That's the spirit Thorina," he said, he then motioned to her with the silent signals that Harry had taught her and him. "Anyway, I am going to have to take my leave, have some stuff I gotta take care of," he said sadly.

Thorina returned the signals with some of her own then waved at Hogun. "See you later."

Loki, who had seen the exchanges between the two raised a brow but didn't comment on it. When it came to Thorina, sometimes it is best not to know what is going on, at least Loki could be sure she wasn't up to no good since Hogun would never agree to any such thing.

"A shame my friend, however I hope we shall see you again soon." Thor said, slightly wondering just what had come up that Hogun had to take care of.

"Any chance this 'stuff involves a woman? A woman who may have a sister?" Fandral asked with a grin, knowing that Hogun wasn't that type of guy but still wanting to tease him a little by implying it.

Hogun grinned, "Wouldn't you know with all you're spying on women of late?" Hogun shot back, watching with amusement as the women who overheard glared at Fandral, who had the decency to blush and bow his head in shame. Hogun then left the room, once he was quite a distance away, he smiled when he saw Thorina step out of the shadows.

"How did you convince them to let you leave?" he asked with amusement.

Thorina smirked. "Not telling," She said in a sing song tone. "I can't give up all my secrets after all, even to the one helping me."

"You mean the one you're blackmailing don't you?" Hogun corrected, crossing his arms as he smirked, seeing her blush in embarrassment.

"Semantics," Thorina said, waving off his words, "We're heading to the kitchen, you distract the cooks, while I sneak in and make off with the goods!" Thorina said.

Hogun smirked, "That simple huh?" he asked, "And what about that information you have on me?" he asked.

"Please," Thorina said, "Like anyone would believe me if they found out you had been sneaking to Asgard and had met someone there," she replied.

Hogun grunted, "I still wish I knew how you found out about that," he grumbled disgruntledly. He had been disappearing for months when he wasn't needed, and it all started with the one job for Freya a few months back. He had gone to Midgard to retrieve something for Freya, at her request, and had met someone special, even by his standarads. He blushed whenever he though of that memory of what she had done when he helped her after a spot of trouble she got into.

"Focus Hogun!" Thorina said, seeing him slip into memory and wanting him to get moving. "Those goods aren't going to steal themselves, _and_ I still have to work out how to hide them from my brothers!" She reminded him.

"That is up to you, sneak thief," Hogun replied, as he made his way to the kitchens. When he got there, he began to talk to some of the chefs, wondering if they would be open to new recipes and such.

While the chefs were focused on him, Thorina slipped in the side doors and made her way to her target, using a bag to help carry some of the stuff. Once loaded up with everything she could carry, she gave a quick wave to Hogun, and slipped back out the side door, making sure to avoid anyone who was in the halls as she made her way back to her room with her 'honeyed prize'. She had to find a good spot where, both Thor, and Loki, wouldn't find them before she could start to enjoy a few. With a grin and chuckle Thorina decided that she was going to 'invite' Hogun to help her again sometime.

Hogun smiled at the chefs who were eager to accept some new recipes; after all, as they thought it, cooking without innovation was meaningless after a few decades.

As he made his way out of the kitchens, a guard came up to him. "Heimdall wishes to speak with you," the guard said. Hogun grimaced; he really hoped this wasn't about his little 'adventures'. Bracing himself Hogun made his way to the Bifrost, doing his best to compose himself so as not to alert anyone that something might be wrong with him.

As Hogun approached Hiemdall, he felt a nervous bubble grow inside him. While he had been careful not to reveal where he is from to those who he meets during his disappearances, he knew the Allfather would not take kindly to these trips. If Hiemdall decided to tell the Allfather on him, it could put him in a very bad place with his king. He could only hope for now that this wasn't about that. "Hiemdall," Hogun greeted, "I was told you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes, you and the princess seem quite...close..." he began, "I was wondering if the Allfather knew just how close you and her have grown," he said with very little emotion, which, was something quite normal for Heimdall, but also made him extremely hard to read.

Hogun gave a small smile and chuckle at that. "You make it sound as if I try to court her behind the Allfather's back. I do no such thing. I merely aid the princess when she asks me to," He brushed off, thinking this was simply some sort of misunderstanding.

"Oh, interesting how you choose to spend time with her when she asks, but when Volstagg's children ask, you turn them all down," Heimdall, once again, countered flatly.

Hogun sighed. "You have seen the number of children he has. I give one any attention and they all start requesting me. I have many duties to fulfill, and if I tried to spend time with them on top of that list, I would never get anything done!" Hogun told him. "Also, have you tried to say no to the princess? She has the means to make one feel guilty with a single look for refusing her. She is also the princess, and I am bound to serve the royal family, there for I can not refuse her unless we are at war," He added.

"There is, also, of course, the fact she holds leverage over you Hogun the Grim," Heimdall said, smirking for the first time.

Hogun cursed himself mentally. While he had expected Heimdall to find out one day, he had hoped not to have to face the man about it. "Yes, there is that," He admitted, "How she learned of it I have yet to figure out, and yet she holds it over me." Hogun worried for his future in Asgard. "You do not intend to tell the Allfather about this? I have not told them I am from Asgard, they believe me to simply be a foreigner. Nothing more and they do not have means to harm Asgard." He explained.

"Oh, I know that they have no means of reaching Asgard, but that doesn't mean that I haven't seen how smitten you are with that young woman," Heimdall smirked, "I must say, I never would have figured her to be your type," he finished.

Hogun couldn't help but smile a little and chuckle at himself. "Nor I, I have no answer for how she came to be my lover. I have not met anyone like her in any other realm and, while normally such a person would turn me away, she draws me ever closer to her." He shook his head, "Are all women from that realm like her?" He had met other women while with his beloved, and none of them had been like her, but that didn't mean there weren't others.

Heimdall grinned, "You realise that fraternising with mortals is against the laws of Asgard, right?" he reminded Hogun, "Technically, you are breaking a law that Odin the Allfather set in place," he pointed out.

Hogun sighed, "I know." He then turned to Heimdall, "But both Prince Loki and Prince Harry do so as well with every visit to Midgard. With every day that Harry spends at that school he spends it with mortals." Hogun then hung his head. "I know that does not make what I do right, but I cannot help my heart and what it wants." He knew that just because two members of the royal court did something like what he was doing it didn't change the laws. But he could not picture his life without his lover in it now.

"Good," Heimdall said, "Then you should know something," he said with a smirk. "The woman you are courting is no ordinary woman. I shall not tell you who she truly is, however know that, when her father learns of your relationship with her I shall not offer any protection to you."

Hogun frowned at that. "What do you mean? Why would my mortal lover's father seek to harm me for our love?"

Heimdall shook his head. "I have said all that I am willing to say on the matter." He answered with a tone that said he was done talking.

Hogun wondered if he should question his lover about this when next he sees her, however he brushed this off. While Heimdall is not known for pranks and tricks, Hogun would not put it completely past him to try to 'make his own fun' regarding those who are breaking the laws of Asgard, after all, it had to be boring being the watchman of Asgard.

Heimdall smiled when he saw Hogun leave with a huff. It was great being able to see almost everything across the realms, but sometimes, it helped to make one's own amusement, after his observations of Loki's visits to Midgard of late, and Harry's for that matter, it hadn't taken him long to realise who Hogun's lover _really_ was, but as he was sworn to safeguard the royal family of Asgard, it also kept him from spilling their secrets, especially to someone like Sif, who had asked him, repeatedly, to keep an eye on Loki, Freya, and Harry for her.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**


	28. A Smashing Ball part two

**AN: Ogremen** **:** **Well, here it is folks, the end of the ball, and the continuation of the series, hope you get what you wanted from it ^^ And now, a word from the uploader herself, Oracle! ^^**

 **Oracle: Sorry for the long wait time everyone. We struggled a bit with writing this chapter as well with staying focused on it. However we've finally got it done and we hope it is worth the wait. Now we realize that in the past we've messed up certain details, and in this chapter we tried our hardest to keep track of everything we've done in the past so we hope we did well at not mixing anything up. However if we did do something wrong don't be afraid to drop a mention in your review, but please know if you word it in a way that makes it seem like your insulting us rather then trying to help** **,** **we shall ignore your review.** **No one gains anything when they feel they are being insulted after all. We also thank everyone for staying with this story as long as you have, it's been such a joy for both of us to watch the number of readers, communities, and the number of list this story is on grow since we started the story back in February of 2017. Your support means so much to us and we love all of you for it.**

 **Now then let's get on with the chapter! :D**

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Midguard~**

Harry and his friends were taking a break from the Ball to play some of the games, as they left the hall, a song started playing that Harry _knew_ had to be one Darcy suggested. The song in question was: Then He Kissed Me by The Crystals. Harry just shook his head as all the girls in the Hall who were muggleborn or half blood, looked at their dates expectantly, including Nym.

Susan on the other hand said, "Don't look at me!" she said with a laugh. "After all, we're practically family what with how your godfather is dating my aunt!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"I'll take that kiss from Harry then!" Nym said with excitement.

Harry looked at Nym with a raised brow. "Oh? Don't I get a say in this? What if I wanted to kiss Runa?" He asked Nym.

"Do it and I'll have to explain to Prince Loki why you are missing teeth suddenly," Runa warned with a smirk.

"Feisty," Nym said with a smirk, then she snuck into to steal what she believed to be Harry's first kiss, taking him by surprise.

Harry blinked in surprise for a moment before smiling. "Well, that definitely ranks up there with that twelve year old noble's daughter from my ninth birthday."

Nym was taken aback in surprise before smirking devilishly, "Nice, smooth talker, but I am better, you just have to wait till your older to have real fun kissing someone," she said, "By the way, who stole your first kiss?" she asked. She noticed when both Godiva and Runa began laughing and Ari and Jarl both grinned maliciously at Harry. Susan meanwhile looked on with confusion. "What's so funny?" Nym asked.

"Harry's first kiss is one of shame for Loki," Runa began, "After all, it was stolen by one of Volstagg's daughters!" she finished with a laugh as Harry blushed.

"Y-yeah well, after that I swear it's like I opened a kissing booth but didn't realize it with how many girls seemed to be waiting to surprise me with a kiss!" Harry stuttered out as his blush darkened. While he hadn't minded the first few times he'd been caught off guard by those girls, it did get a little annoying after a while, but he couldn't really do much about it as it would reflect poorly on him if he snapped at them.

Nym then turned to Susan, "Mind if I steal your date for the rest of the evening?" she asked.

Susan smirked, "I assume you plan to have fun teasing him?" Susan asked curiously, to which Nym nodded. "Very well," Susan replied, "Just make sure to share the stories!" she said with a wink as she went to return to the dance eager to hear more muggle music.

Harry gulped at what Nym could have planned for the evening.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Meanwhile with Darcy~**

Darcy was smiling as she whistled a tune, she had given so many suggestions to Nym for that dance that her nephew was planning at Hogwarts, she grinned. "Alright, what do you want?" she said as she turned around to see Hogun standing there, holding a boquet of roses.

Hogun gulped, "I-I came to give you a gift," he stuttered.

"What kind?" Darcy asked.

"This!" Hogun said as he pulled out a small box and caused Darcy to gasp.

"Holy shit that's huge!" Darcy exclaimed.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Back with Nym and Harry~**

Harry had just won a game of skill called 'Hit the Dragon', it was basically a fancy version of Darts, just with magic. He had also won one of the new plushies to come out in the last few years, it was a dragon plushie, one that Harry promptly gave to Nym.

Nym smiled at the plushie in her hands before chuckling. "I think this is the first time I've ever gotten one of these, at least from a guy." She then looked over at Harry with a smirk. "You get points for that, but I'm taking two off because that was clearly too easy for you."

Harry laughed a little. "Well, my grampy has been teaching me how to use and throw daggers. So this wasn't all that different," He shrugged.

Nym smiled, "Even still, it's a cute plushie," she said as she hugged it to her, it was actually a Hungarian Horntail dragon plushie.

Harry smiled, "Want to return to the dance floor?" Harry asked as he heard Ari announce that the music would be starting back up in a moment.

"Sure," Nym replied, "But only for one more dance, then we can go back to the common room," she said in reply.

Harry smirked, "Tired already?" He asked with a smirk.

"Please," Nym said, slapping his small chest lightly, "In all my seven years at Hogwarts, this night is probably the most fun I have ever had at this school!" she replied.

Harry smirked, "You're not trying to seduce me are you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Please," Nym repeated, "You may be cute, but your too young for my tastes right now, give it maybe five years, THEN I will be interested," she giggled.

Harry smirked, "So, I have to ask Nym, all the flirting, it wasn't cause you're interested?"

Nym smirked, "Harry, I'm a _tease_ , and a flirt," she laughed, "It's part of my nature, not to mention I can tell you will be handsome in a few years, you could say I am staking a claim on you. I am interested, but, that I want to wait a few years," she clarified, "To be honest, you have been flirting with me too!" she reminded him with a pointed look.

Harry smiled and shrugged, "Like you, I am a bit of a tease, though that is because noble and royal children in Asgard and the other realms tend to start young with flirting in the hopes of landing a good spouse from a good family, this is even more so true when children are promised to each other." Harry shook his head at the memories of the years before Hogwarts. "No one in Asgard outside my family and certain trust worthy people know that I am Loki's grandson. Yet in their minds, as I am a student of Loki's, I must be a noble's child from some other realm. So I have had many girls trying to get my attention for some time now. Grampy's taught me how to respond to such things without either offending them or making them think I am agreeing to be theirs. So while I have been flirting back with you, it was just simple teasing right now. As you pointed out, I'm still a little on the young side and thus not ready for a relationship," Harry then chuckled a little, "Besides, I think grampy would have a heart attack if I started acting anymore like aunt Darcy then I already am." Harry still remembered the one time he'd showed up at Darcy's dorm as she was kicking a one night stand out. The guy had actually thought Harry was Darcy's son when he'd seen him.

Nym smirked, "And here I was thinking you were going to say you were a playboy in Asgard," she teased. "Anyway, let's see what song they are going to play next!" she said as she tugged Harry behind her into the Great Hall.

 **~Song Start: Final Fantasy VIII - Eyes On Me~**

The song that started to play was one Nym recognised from when she would play old PS1 games she had played with Gizmo growing up and when she would visit Gizmo at her house. She quickly pulled Harry onto the dance floor, unitentionally leading to them being one of the star 'couples' of the this dance, as they were in the center of the floor.

Off to the side, Dumbledore was seething at all the music that had won over even the pureblood supporters that attended Hogwarts. The music was so different from what he usually heard on the wireless, that it had to be from other countries.

As Coulson danced with Minerva, he smiled, "You know, you're a very beautiful woman, Minerva," he said with a smile.

Minerva rolled her eyes, but blushed all the same at the compliement, "Flatterer," she huffed as they danced slowly.

Neville smiled as he danced with Hermione, "I must say, this ball was a great idea," he said with a grin.

Hermione smiled, "And you didn't stutter as much as the dance progressed too," she added with a smirk before kissing Neville's cheek. "Thanks for asking to take me Nev," she said.

Neville blushed at both the compliment and the kiss. He tried to say something back to Hermione but found his voice wouldn't come to him, which Hermione seemed to find a little cute.

Hermione chuckled, "Why Neville, at a loss for words?" she teasingly asked, "Anyway, tonight's been amazing Neville, I am really hoping you'll ask me to next year's dance too!" she said with a smile as they danced.

Neville nodded with a shy smile and then continued to dance with Hermione.

Draco blushed when Daphne shot him a smirk, "I saw you talking with Harry a week or so ago, trying to turn over a new leaf in the Malfoy books, Draco?" she asked.

Draco blushed harder at that, "M-maybe," he stuttered in reply, "I-I mean, Harry Potter is Loki's grandson, and I would hate to have him as an enemy," he shuddered, "I still remember some of the old tales of Loki's wrath, he can be pretty sadistic."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Self-preservation, of course, I should have figured that's why you would appear to have changed," she said mockingly, "You do know that Harry won't look fondly on that when he finds out you are only doing this to save your arse. It's almost as bad as being used in his eyes." She pointed out to him.

"Unlike my father, I see the winds of fate changing directions," Draco began, "Besides, I do want a chance to change, show people I am no longer my father's son," he continued, "I can't go running to father whenever I get in trouble anymore right?" he said, trying a bit of levity.

Daphne chuckled, "Yes, I have heard that your father 'hears about everything' that displeased you or meant you were in trouble. Had he not been arrested when he was I am willing to bet we would have heard you announcing many times that you were going to tell your father about something that happened here," She then shrugged. "At least now you actually face such things like a man, though we shall see what happens in the future. After all you never know just what is going to happen next at Hogwarts these days," She commented.

Draco smiled, "Ain't that the truth," he said in reply, "And it's all thanks to Prince Loki's grandson. I must admit, the ball was a great idea though, such beautiful music!" he said, smiling as he and Daphne danced, surprising many that the 'beautiful queen' of the Ravenclaw first years was still dancing with the supposed prince of the snakes.

As the song ended, Minerva took to the stage and said loudly and clearly, "I would like to thank everyone for attending the first annual Yule's Eve Hogwarts Ball, made possible by Prince Harry Potter and his Asgardian friends, along with some of our other students," she began, "However, the hour is now late, and everyone must be getting tired, as such, it's time for bed everyone!" she said, missing the sight of the Weasley twins grinning like loons as they departed from a certain table with no one noticing. "I trust everyone had a pleasent evening, and will be talking with their friends late into the night no doubt."

As the Weasley twins rejoined their dates, each one got a smack from their respective dates for the evening.

As everyone left the hall, there suddenly came a great shout from the hall. " _Trelawney, how much did you drink?!_ " causing several people to laugh, while the Weasley Twins, again, earned themselves a smack upside the heads from their dates.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~The Next day~**

Gryffindor awoke to find many students from third year up to be groggy and hungover for some reason. Needless to say, Minerva McGonagall was not amused, and had ordered the Gryffindor tower searched, but nothing was found. In the end, she had ordered all effected Gryffindors to head to the hospital wing. Percy Weasley eyed his twin brothers carefully and with great annoyance as they headed for the hospital wing. He was sure the two of them were the reason for the hangovers, but without proof there was nothing he could do, regardless, he would be writing to their mother.

Meanwhile, in the great hall, the ball the previous day was all anyone was talking about. People were torn between sharing the details of their presents, and talking about the ball.

Harry and his friends both from Asgard and Hogwarts, were all gathered at the Hufflepuff table. Amongst those up and about so far were the Weasley Twins, Hermione Granger, Blaize Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Ari, Runa, and Jarl, and of course, Nym. The rest of their rag tag group of friends from the three houses, or, as people had taken to calling them, the Three House Alliance, they were not to be messed with lightly.

"So, Hermione, did Neville see you to your quarters?" Ari asked conspiratorially in a stage whisper. After he spoke he got an elbow to the ribs from Jarl, who looked displeased.

Hermione frowned at Ari. "What are you going on about? How could I show him my quarters when boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms." She questioned. "If a boy tries to enter the girls dorms the stairs merge and become a slide, making it impossible. I would've thought you at least would know that much Ari." She rolled her eyes before Runa leaned in and whispered something in her ear. "What?! Ari!" Hermione's frown was now a glare. "For the love of Merlin, Neville and I are eleven, not sixteen! As if either of us are interested in that sort of thing. Honestly, what do they teach you in Asgard if you think eleven year olds do that sort of thing here on Earth! Also Ari, it's a rule that no student from different houses can enter the other houses. As if Neville and I would break a rule that was put in place for everyone's safety."

Ari grimaced from the blow to his chest from Jarl's elbow, after a few minutes he recovered, and gasped. After catching his breath, and recovering from the pain, he said, "I was only teasing you Hermione, no need to be so serious," he smirked.

"Ari was just being a smart ass," Jarl said, he knew Ari was in 'smart ass mode' now. Meaning he or Runa was going to hit Ari for whatever came next.

"Also, I saw your choice of reading material in the library the other day, I believe it said Twilight on the cover," he added, "I think that's the love story about vampires and a human girl isn't it?" he teased some more, only to grimace when he felt pain below the belt, from under the table.

Runa glared darkly at Ari as she withdrew her foot from his crotch. "NEVER, mock a girl for reading love stories. I don't care what your thoughts on them are Ari. You do that again, and I'll be unmanning you right here in the great hall in front of everyone. We clear?" She warned him.

"Low...blow...Runa..." he gasped out holding his crotch carefully. Taking a few minutes to recover, and grimacing from the pain, Ari finally said, "Jeez, can't even tease her about her books she is always reading," he said with a smile, then, seeing Runa's warning glare, he sighed, "Alright, alright, jeez, take it easy 'Runy'," he said, using the group's nickname for her, "Anyway, should we ask the staff if we can throw a spring dance, or see about another ball next year?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the change of subject. "We've barely even started to recover from the last ball and he already wants to talk about another. At least give it a week Ari, so the teachers can rest and the school board to look over what happened last night and decide if they would even be alright with another ball being put into place."

"Hermione does have a point Ari. Let's wait a bit before we try asking for more." Harry could understand why Ari wanted to throw another ball so soon, however he could also see Hermione's point of letting the adults recover and see how they feel about how the last ball went before trying for another one.

Jarl suddenly spoke up, "Did anyone else notice how pissed Dumbledore looked at the ball yesterday?" he asked with a laugh. "I thought he was going to shit his robes!" he added.

"As if that old goat likes anything that's been done to this school since he got kicked out of the headmasters chair," Ari rolled his eyes. "I mean the guy is still going around trying to make promises to help students get ahead in the wizarding world if they do as he says and follow his orders, like he's got that kind of power these days!"

Hermione nodded, "He tried to convince me to join his little group of followers, yet again last week. You should of heard the act he put on, claiming he realized that the way he'd spoken to me was wrong and that he deeply regretted it. That act disappeared quickly when I told him I was going to think about it." She then began to look uncomfortable. "I almost thought he was going to slap me for a moment after I told him that. Never had I been more glad when Snape showed up and ordered me to leave."

Jarl smirked, "Dumbledore wouldn't dare lift a finger, not when he is on probation or whatever they put him on," he said taking a swig of pumpkin juice from his special mug that had been brought in for him. The reason he had a special mug was cause he almost two to three feet taller then the other kids, and so needed bigger mugs to take fewer drinks.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. After all, if no one can really prove it, there's only so much that can be done," Blaize sighed. "I've seen it happen before outside the school. An adult strikes someone in a nonmagical way, no one else is around to see it, and thus because no one can prove anything the adult gets away with it. Wouldn't take much for Dumbledore to wait till he gets a difficult student alone with him some place and as long as he doesn't get too banged up himself it will be hard to prove he did anything wrong, his supporters will latch on to that."

Hermione's face contorted in disgust at that. "It's sickening how people are willing to let him basically get away with murder even after learning of everything he's done wrong, even when that something puts children in danger or flat out harms them. Don't any of them care about us?"

Runa shrugged. "Take it from me after years of living on the streets, nearly all adults are crap rolled up in fancy clothes and allowed to walk around as if anyone who isn't one of them is nothing more than either a tool to use for something or other, or a piece of trash that they wish to just burn to ash and be rid of," Runa told her bluntly. "Asgard, Midgard, it doesn't matter the place. Adults are the same. Sure you get the odd good one that actually cares about children, but all the ones that don't just want to beat that one good one down until they give up on trying to help us kids."

"That's horrible!" Hermione said in horror, "That's a horrible way to view adults," she added in a horrified tone, then again, very few on Midguard knew of the pasts of Harry's Asgardian friends.

"Really?" Ari questioned with a raised brow. "Godiva was stalked by disguised palace guards her whole life for no reason what so ever, Jarl's father killed a man and after he was executed, they all looked at Jarl like he was a killer too. And me, my dad had to steal in order to provide for us because no one wanted either of us around and yet my dad was killed for it and I got kicked around like trash until I met Jarl. As for Runa, well no one knows who her father is and her mother is dead, that's all anyone knows and yet in Asgard that makes you filth for the streets." Ari's fists were balled so tightly by the end of that, that his knuckles were starting to turn white. "So tell me, is my view justified or can you still sit there and tell me that my view isn't right?" Ari sent a challenging look toward Hermione, daring her to tell him that he was wrong in thinking that adults are that shitty towards kids.

Hermionie looked down ashamed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed," she said, realising that regardless of race, human or Asgardian, there were good people, and bad people, and frankly, Harry's friends had met more bad then good.

Harry sighed, "Let's get off this subject. In regards to Dumbledore we simply have to make sure not to give him an opening. Stick together, refuse to leave one another's side, and make sure to make a lot of noise if he tries to get you to go with him!" Harry told them. "If we make a lot of noise then someone will come looking for us, and from what I hear, Dumbledore no longer has the power to take away house points after he abused that too much when it came to those refusing to let others have control over them."

"Force him to have to make a move out in the open instead of hiding like the bitch boy he is? I'm in," Runa smirked, ignoring Hermione's glare when she swore.

"Where is Godiva? I haven't seen her this morning," Nym questioned since normally the young blond girl was always by Harry's side along with the other three.

Harry smirked at Nym, "She's out cold in bed in the hospital wing, when we were training early this morning, she lost her grip on her hammer and it hit herself in her side, she should be fine in a few hours at the least, a day or two at the most."

"You mean that massive thing she swings around like it's a twig? Bloody hell!" Nym exclaimed in shock and concern. "Wouldn't want to have been in her place then. Hope she's alright."

"That is all the more reason weapons like that shouldn't be in the school in the first place! While for her it might not have been all that serious, for a normal human it might have killed them!" Hermione pointed out.

"Hey it's not like we wave them around like toys!" Runa said in offense.

"Hermione we have been training with weapons for a long time now and the very first thing we are taught is that they are not things to be played with," Harry said calmly. "Godiva had missed the current state of the staff on her hammer and as a result had issues with the grip at one point. Once she has recovered, I'll personally make sure she gets that fixed before any more training with it can happen."

"It's still not safe for children our ages to have weapons around," Hermione pointed out with a pout of disappointment.

"Which is why they are not just laying around for just anyone to find," Ari jumped in. "Prince Loki taught us how to summon things like weapons into our hands and how to make them disappear back to where we got them from. They are safely tucked away where no one else can get to them."

Hermionie just huffed at all the fancy magic that the Asgardians got to showcase, even though she was a bit disappointed that she wasn't allowed to learn it from them, she was just glad they weren't leaving the weapons around for just anyone to find. "Why do you guys even have weapons?" She suddenly asked curiously.

Harry sighed at that, having had to have this talk with a few of the staff members of the school during the first months of being there. "Even though only the magical world here on Earth and a select few back on Asgard know I'm Loki's grandson, I am still someone close to Loki, someone he has shown to greatly care for. If anyone wanted to hurt Loki, they would most likely try to do so through me. Because of that, myself, my friends, and anyone that travels with me are expected to carry weapons and be ready to defend ourselves at any given moment," Harry explained. "I am a secret Prince of Asgard after all and so the rules state I need to be protected at all times when not in the palace. So, either we carry weapons ourselves and know how to use them, or a good chunk of the guards back home have to stay here at Hogwarts to keep me safe." Harry then shrugged. "I picked the one that would give everyone the smallest headache possible."

"Regardless," Runa added, "I think we have gone drastically off topic," she concluded, ignoring Ari's smartass question of 'We had a topic to begin with?'.

"We avoid Dumbledore when alone, make noise until someone comes to see what's going on if he does get us alone, and most of all warn all the students to at least travel in pairs and refuse to leave one another when he's around." Harry summed up the original topic. "I'd say that topic is done for now until Dumbledore finds a way to up his game."

"You know, I could always end up missing my mark with an arrow one of these days. Not one of the deadly ones. Maybe one with one of those firework runes attatched to it, the ones Runa makes," Ari shrugged before grinning. "Like what happened with the Nundu,"

Runa chuckled. "The Old Fart with fireworks coming out his ass, that would be funny as hell."

"Except you would never get away with it as you wouldn't be able to justify why you were using that rune to McGonagall and the other teachers," Nym sighed. "Much as I would love to see that happen, I would rather not lose you guys to detention or to Prince Loki dragging all of you back to Asgard."

"Here, here," Jarl said, raising his mug in agreement with Nym.

"Well, I think its about time we found something to do for the rest of the holidays," Nym said with a smirk.

"Hey, how about a snowball fight, complete with forts and armies of snowmen?" Fred and George suggested.

There was immediate cheering from everyone in the great hall, even those who, at the begining of the year had hated Harry cause of their parents. Granted, there were still a few who held out, but, they were clearly struggling with not joining in on the cheering.

With all the excitement in the air, practically everyone headed outside to take part in the fight, or went up to their rooms to bundle up first.

No one noticed a pair of old, tired, and weary ice blue eyes following Harry Potter as he exited the great hall, eyes that were full of hatred and loathing.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~Months Later, Exam time~**

Harry groaned as he came out of the charms class after finishing his charms final for the year. Human magic may be simpler, but that didn't mean that it couldn't be taxing on ones magic to be more precise about not half assing it.

As they walked to the Great Hall, Fred and George intercepted them. "Hello Harrykins," they said with a teasing tone of voice from each of them.

"Fred, George," Harry greeted. "And what chaos have you two been up to that my grampy would be proud of?" He asked them, wondering if they were about to drag him into something to celebrate the end of exams.

Well, remember that dragon we helped smuggle out of the castle on New Years Eve?" Fred questioned.

Harry sighed. That night, when Harry had gone to see Hagrid to ask some questions about his family, he and his friends had been shocked to find Hagrid hatching a dragon in his hut. The five then, after the dragon started to grow too much, had to be removed from the school grounds before Hagrid got into trouble, given that people were already unsure about him as a former supporter of Dumbledore. With the help of the twins, a letter to their brother in Romania, and some luck, they had been able to sneak the dragon off school grounds with no one the wiser. But it had really cut into Harry's studying for exams and over all had been a nightmare of a headache for him. "How could I forget Hagrid's 'baby'? Poor Hagrid was so upset to see Norbert go. Why do you bring it up now?" As far as Harry knew Hagrid hadn't really left his hut except to do work, not that Harry could blame him. Harry would be crushed if he had to give up Von for any reason.

"Well, we overheard Hagrid telling at Flitwick earlier about how he and McGonagall have nothing to worry about in regards to protections on the third floor, apparently Flitwick and McGonagall found out about the dragon, and they are trying to protect him, as he and the other teachers who'd provided things for the third floor had gone over them once again to be sure they are functioning perfectly," George continued, "Oh, we also heard 'McG', as you and the other Asgardians call her, is currently out of the castle at the moment," Geroge added.

"And who should we catch coming from the third floor corridor, but little Ronnikins, looking like he's a second from pissing and shitting himself." Fred laughed, "Seemed he thought to sneak in there and 'do something the great Prince Harry hadn't done', but chickened out before he got too far," Fred then frowned. "Strangely though, he claimed to have seen a teacher heading to the third floor corridor as he was running out of there like the Holy Ghost was after him."

Harry raised a brow at that. "Who did he see?" Harry questioned.

The twins shrugged. "He couldn't tell," They both said at once, "Then again," one said, "He isn't the brightest one," the other finished.

Harry frowned to himself. It was odd to hear a teacher had gone to the third floor after Hagrid and the other teachers had assured the protections there were working as they should. It would be one thing if Hagrid had noted that there'd been some tampering, but he hadn't, so why would a teacher be heading there? The only thing that seemed to make sense as to why this would be happening would be if the teacher was planning to take whatever the school is guarding, and with McGonagall gone it would mean the no one would be in her office when the alerts went off warning that someone was trying to get to whatever was being held by the school. "Damn it. Couldn't have a normal ending to the school year, could I?" Harry sighed.

Runa arched an eyebrow, "As a spawn of Loki, even a grandson, you're really surprized chaos loves you?" she asked with a grin. Behind her, Jarl was nodding in agreement, meanwhile, Ari was chuckling, and Godiva just shook her head.

Harry turned to her with an annoyed look and a huff. "Shut up," He growled at her before sighing. "We better go after this teacher," He then turned to Fred and George, "You two go send an owl to McGonagall, use Hedwig so she doesn't think it's a trick, let her know that someone in the school has gone after whatever it is the school has been protecting this year." Harry ordered, hoping whatever they were about to face would be quick to deal with and they could catch up to the teacher.

Jarl, Ari, Runa and Godiva all nodded while Fred and George left to send Hedgwig.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **~A few minutes later, out side the Third Floor Corridor~**

Ari stopped Harry outside the corridor. "You do realize we have no idea what's behind this door, let alone what any of the traps could be. Please tell me you at least have some kind of plan before we charge in there like we're Sif." Ari pointed out.

Harry nodded, "Knowing the teachers, if Hagrid provided protection he would provide a 'non' scary magical creature, after all, he had a dragon, I could see him providing something from the Dark Forest to add to the protections of whatever their guarding, also he is the grounds keeper for the school, as such, protections are kinda his thing," Harry spoke logically, "Not sure what he would have provided, but, it's bound to be something dangerous," he continued, "Chances are our house teacher provided some protections too, so there's bound to be a plant related one, so no, I am not going in on a rash plan," Harry said dryly. "I am trying to work out who McGonagall would trust enough to have provide protection to whatever it is."

"Well, we know she trusts Flitwick," Godiva said, "After all, she personally chose him as her deputy, as such, we can be sure that whatever he provided, is probably going to do with charms of some sort," she spoke logically.

"Whatever is there we'll get through it. After all, if a simple human magic user can do it then so can we!" Runa waved off.

Harry nodded and led his friends through the door. Then they stopped, standing there, staring at what was in front of them, while the door swung close behind them.

"Um, what is that?" Ari questions as a harp next to what appeared to be a mound of fur stopped playing it's tune.

"No idea, a big ball of fluff maybe?" Runa suggested.

A low growl began to come from the mound as it began to stand on four very large paws. The mound now taking up a large portion of the room as it turned not one, not two, but three heads towards the group.

"Oh Norns," Harry breathed in shocked as the beast revealed it's fangs and, with a loud growl began to lunge at them.

 **~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 **AN:** **Well, there we have it folks, another chapter, we hope you liked it, and remember, if we missed something, remember, please mention it in a private message or a review, just please be patient with us, remember, its hard keeping track of all the story lines we have going on at once, and we're trying not to add more, but, well, you know what they say, plans rarely survive contact with the enemy, lol. The enemy in this instance being our own creativity.**

 **Oracle: As you can see we are getting ready to wrap up Harry's first year at Hogwarts. How will things be different on the way to the Stone? What about when they catch up to Quirrell? And most of all, how will Harry react when he finally learns what happened in Asgard while he was away? You'll have to come back for the next chapter to find out. ;D**


	29. Trials and Quirrelmort

**AN: Ogremen** **:** **Well, sorry for taking so long people, we were wanting to let How Could One Will Cause So Much Chaos catch up to LF or Loki's Family in terms of chapter numbers, at least a bit, so we focused on that story for a bit, again, sorry about that :( Anyway, the next chapter Oracle will release will be the conclusion of first year for LF, after this one of course, lol**

 **Oracle: Don't forget life! We also got caught up in our lives. I spent four days at a convention and thus was unable to do any work but at least we've finally got this long awaited chapter out for all of you to enjoy. Now, for those of you that remember we had just begun to send Harry and co after Quirrell, but they know nothing more than that a teacher has gone for something hidden in the school. I won't spoil anything, but let's just say that things are going to go differently than they did in canon, mostly because the Headmistress actually put more effort into guarding the stone AND had no intention of any students ever getting to it. So prepare yourselves for a different set of trials as Harry and his Asgardian friends try to get to the end of the trials in time. What will await our heroes in these trials? Are they ready for them? Well you'll just have to read and find out lol.**

 **Now then let's get on with the chapter! :D**

 **~w~**

 **~Midguard~ ~Song Start: Final Fantasy VIII - The Legendary Beast~**

"Oh Norns," Harry breathed in shocked as the beast revealed it's fangs and, with a loud growl began to lunge at them.

Harry and his friends dodged just in time as the large beast ended up hitting wall behind them with a mighty and deafening thump. As the beast struggled to get its head out of the newly created hole in the wall, Harry turned to Runa and said, "Think you can kill it with one of your runes?" he asked hopefully.

"Not one powerful enough for three heads, Harry," Runa stated flatly.

Ari sighed, "Right now, we're dealing with one of Hade's guard dogs, and you're trying to figure out how to fight it?" Ari said as he then went and planted one of his short swords into the three headed dog's feet, immediately causing it to roar in pain. "Yeeah, that might have been wrong..." Ari said in realization.

"Nah, you think!" Runa said as she fired flame rune arrows into the three headed dog's hide, trying to set it on fire and meeting little success.

"Wait, this could be what Hagrid provided for the protections. We can't just kill this beast!" Godiva pointed out worriedly.

"If Hagrid treats a baby dragon like his son, then chances are this beast is most likely a pet, just like Fang is to him. We cannot risk killing it and hurting Hagrid because of it," Jarl agreed.

"Well then how do we get past this thing!?" Ari shouted in an exasperated tone.

"The teacher that went ahead of us must have known how to get past it. There must be a clue as to what they did around here somewhere!" Harry shouted to his four friends as he ducked down and conjured a Spartan shield to put between him and the head that was lunging at him.

Jarl, Runa, and Godiva split their time between blocking the beast's attacks, dodging the attacks, and looking around for something that clearly wouldn't have been in the room before the teacher they were pursuing passed through. Ari, however, just wanted to kill the beast and move on to the next thing that awaited them, never really having the time or patience to figure things out that aren't related to hunting.

It was Godiva that spotted the harp in the one corner of the room. She faintly remembered hearing a few notes being played on the harp as they had entered the room before it had fallen silent. "I know what they did!" She called before she raced over to the harp. Once there she began to pluck the strings of the harp to play a lullaby she had often heard mothers in Asgard singing to their babies when in the parks or other public spaces.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ari questioned in disbelief. Now was not the time to be playing a harp when there was a monster dog with three heads trying to kill them. However when the beast's three heads each let out loud yawns, as their six eyes began to droop Ari threw his hands up in the air in even more disbelief. "Is there nothing normal on this realm?" He shouted as the beast laid down and fell asleep.

Once the beast crashed to the ground as its strength gave out as sleep took over, Godiva looked at Harry pointedly, who nodded and cast a music spell Loki had taught him to amuse girls, that would let the instrument play itself, he didn't know it, but that spell would come in handy next year too.

"Thanks Harry," Godiva said as the spell took hold and the Harp continued to play itself, the melody it was playing was a simple one, but, it seemed to work to 'soothe the savage beast'.

Harry sighed, "Finally, alright, there's no doors in here, so there has to be something that allowed that teacher to exit the room some other wa-" Harry was saying before being cut off by Runa.

"Found it!" Runa said, reaching for something on the floor and then using her Asgardian strength to lift a solid metal trapdoor up so as to open the hatch. "Well," Runa said, "They certainly made it easy..." she grumbled sarcastically. Looking down into the pit of under the hatch, she grumbled about dark places full of cobwebs, causing Ari to chuckle, only to be smacked upside the head by Godiva and a glare from Jarl.

"Right, sorry guys," Ari mumbled apologetically.

Runa, glaring at Ari, sighed as she equipped one of her latest Rune creations, Light Arrows, and fired one into the whole, only for it to stop as it hit something about five meters down, what the light that then flooded the pit revealed cause Harry to react in shock, being the only herbologist amongst them.

"That's Venomous Tentacula!" Harry exclaimed in shock and a tad bit of fear, "Alright, Runa, Godiva, you two use fire arrows and flame spells, Jarl, Ari, you're with me and we'll use severing curses, Asgardian type," he said seriously, "Lets light the fucker up!" he said as he cast a over powered cutting curse, of a slightly darker type Loki had taught him at the plant based magical monster.

It took a good two minutes, but by the time they stopped their assault, the plant had been rendered useless, except as maybe fertilizer.

Once they were sure it was dead, Harry had Runa fire another Light Arrow into the pit to illuminate it, he was glad she did as underneath the initial plant monster were some retreating tentacles, a quick fire arrow and a fiend fire curse, and the Devils Snare that was obviously a backup plant plan, and they were clear to jump down.

"Well, I'm sure we can _safely_ assume that was Sprout's protection," Harry said with a smirk.

Runa raised a brow at that. "Two deadly plants that hunt, trap, and kill…Sprout has a very scary side to her," she shuddered in fear.

"Between this and the poisonous plants in the green house, I think we would do well to avoid making her mad at us," Ari commented. "Who knows what kind of revenge streak she might be hiding behind that pleasant smile."

Jarl could agree with Ari on that. "Wonder how the teacher managed to get past both without a trace."

Godiva turned to Jarl, "We didn't exactly stop to look for signs of the teacher before we opened fired on the plants. Anyway, we should get going and see what the next trial is," Godiva said before jumping into the pit.

Once they were all down, they saw a door hidden behind the crumbling and charred remains of the Venomous Tentacula, and they opened and stepped through, only to stop when they saw that there was a set of runes on a pedestal.

Runa smirked, "This has to be Professor Bathsheda Babbling's trial, she is the teacher of runes for third year and up," she said. When everyone looked at her, she blushed and mumbled something.

Ari, being the dick he is from time to time, smirked, "And you would know this HOW, 'firsty'?" he asked teasingly using the word Fred and George used for first years.

Runa glared while Godiva snuck up behind Ari and gave him a smack upside the back of his head, saying "Behave!" as she did.

"Thank You Godiva," Runa said with a smirk, "Anyway, to answer your question, I am a rune mistress, right behind Lady Freya and Loki's rune master capabilities," she said proudly and, dare she admit it, smugly, "Naturally she was curious about some of the runes I used that she had never seen before, and through that we got to talking," she finished with an uncaring shrug of her shoulders.

Ari meanwhile was muttering about women and their need to stop smartasses from cracking jokes and having fun under his breath.

Runa on the other hand, quickly looked at the puzzle, and started shifting runes around until a door appeared opposite of where they entered from. When everyone looked at her for an explanation she sighed and gave one. "The runes here are a mix of Old Norse and Gaelic, along with some Druidic and Greek, good thing I picked up all those rune books on foreign runes," she said, "Anyway, together, they all mean exits in the respective languages, but you needed to order them by the dates that said cultures began disappear from main stream influence," she added, "And that's where that French runic history book I bought came in handy," she finished proudly.

"Someone's looking for brownie points…" Ari muttered, only to duck this time as Godiva's hand and armed swept over him, however, he failed to take in the fact of Jarl being right beside her and thus was unprepared for a leg sweep that caused Ari to be knocked on his ass.

Harry shook his head at his friends. "Let's keep moving. We have to catch up to the teacher before they can reach whatever it is the school is hiding," Harry said as he moved to the door.

When they stepped through, it was to come face to face with a massive giant and troll hybrid, as evidence by the clearly grey skin, but its size being that of a giant hybrid.

"Fuuu-" Ari said as he dodged with his friends, just as a truly massive club came down where they had been standing, smashing the floor to bits with a crater forming on impact.

Coming to a standing position after rolling and jumping away, Harry cursed, "Alright, spells will be next to useless, let's do the old Hack and Slash formations!" Harry shouted as he raced in, using his speed training to get in close and start hacking at some of the tendons only to jump back as the monster swung its club, and instead of hitting Harry, hit its own newly exposed muscle and tendons, causing it to roar in pain.

Just as the creature roared, Jarl raced in front of it and proceeded to _pound_ his fists, with his gauntlets on, into the creature's reachable knee on its left leg. Again the creature roared in pain, this time however, it fell to its knees as its left kneecap shattered from Jarl's spiked gauntlets and his superior, and even frightening strength, even by Asgardian standards.

As the creature hit the ground with its knees, Runa took a moment to take aim before firing two arrows, one into each eye using a flame arrow so that it cauterized the wound and causing an intense stinging as they fizzled out the fires. Needless to say, as terrifying as the creature was, it was getting its ass handed to it on a silver platter due to it being all strength and almost no speed, or intelligence.

Godiva then took her two handed war hammer and proceeded to climb up onto the Troll/Giant hybrid's back, and proceeded to pound into its skull with the hammer. It took a minute, but, after that, it just slumped forward, dead.

"Well," Godiva said, wiping seat from her brow, "I highly doubt that was anything other than one of Professor Silvanus Kettleburn's creatures, after all, it looked like a hybrid."

"Maybe, but the guy still must've had a hand in bringing it in," Jarl noted, "Wonder how the teacher slipped past this one. After all this would be very difficult for one teacher on their own, no matter how skilled they are."

"Let's push forward then. Maybe one of the traps will have held whoever they are up enough for us to catch up to them," Harry ordered as he moved for the door.

"Right," Runa and Godiva said at the same time.

 **~Song End~**

When they reached the next room, however, it was to see a trio mannequins dressed up as a combat wizards. As they all entered the room, the door behind them slammed shut and the trio of mannequins began to move as they began to fire spells at the group.

Harry immediately conjured a barrier made of metal that began to ring as the spells hit the one side. "I have a feeling this is Flitwick's work..." Harry stated flatly.

"What makes you say that Harry?" Runa asked curiously, while taking cover under the metal barrier.

"He was a dueling master, told me so when he saw me defeat Theodore Nott in that duel a month ago," he said, referring to the so called 'honor duel' that Nott had challenged him to when he had heard him telling everyone in the great hall that he hoped they caught all the Death Eaters after the war cause they were nothing but terrorists. Needless to say, he had somehow felt his honor had been slighted and challenged Harry, Harry had then quickly beaten him, making his defeat all the more humiliating for him considering it was well known his father was a supporter of Pureblood rights.

"Great…So what do we do about this?" Ari questioned as magic wasn't his nor Jarl's strength.

"Clearly we duel them," Runa answered. "Knowing Flitwick, he wouldn't set this up to be lethal given that they might have to come down to check that everything is working still. So, perhaps, we just have to knock them down to win the duel?" She offered.

"Doesn't sound too hard…" Ari smirked until Godiva pointed out that in a magical duel you can't physically attack your opponent. "I am really hating these trials..." Ari huffed.

"Yeah, well, who's the idiot who decided that magic only had limited use for him?" Runa scolded. "Maybe now you'll pay more attention in Lord Loki's classes."

Ari just waved her off, "Yeah, yeah, I need more magic."

"Ari and I shall stay behind cover while you three duel them," Jarl told Harry, trying to move things along since they had no idea how far ahead the teacher was or even how many trials awaited them.

Harry immediately began casting knock back curses, Godiva and Runa doing the same to each of their opponents, they each also conjured Spartan shields to deflect the spells that were being fired by the mannequins.

After a few minutes the mannequins were down, and the barrier was taken down soon after.

"Well, that was interesting," Harry said, smiling at Runa and Godiva, "Well, shall we see who's next?" he asked a tad 'too' cheerfully.

"I swear if it's another purely magic only trial, then I am going to have a long talk with McGonagall about how pointless it is to use things only magic can get past when the ones that are trying to break in are pure magic users!" Ari growled. "Also someone check Harry's head, clearly something's wrong if he's enjoying this."

Jarl gave Ari a shove towards the door. "Just because you do not enjoy this, doesn't mean other people can't. Besides, think of how angry Ron 'the Weasel' Weasley will be when he learns that we managed to do what he was too scared to do."

Ari did think about it, and then a huge grin broke out on his face. "Let's go everyone! I want to be able to rub this in his face before bed!"

"Typical Ari..." Runa sighed.

As they entered the next room, hoping it was the last, they saw that it was a bunch of potion bottles on a table, however, there seemed to be no catch.

Harry walked up to the table and saw that each of the bottles were labeled, one was marked, 'Experimental Shrinking Potion', while another was marked 'Go forward to go back', and yet another was labeled 'Drink me to go forward,' then he noticed a paper on the table and picked it up. "Sometimes the past is where you can find the future..." he read aloud.

"Not a magical solution!" Runa shouted to Ari before he could complain, "You can't whine about this because it's not a magic only trial."

Ari glared at her, "Yeah, yeah, ok, you got me there. But it's still way too easy! I mean the note clearly is saying that the 'go forward to go back' one is the answer," he huffed.

"I'm not so sure. After all, that would be too easy and since this is more than likely Slughorn's trial, he would not make it that easy out of a matter of pride," Jarl pointed out.

Godiva nodded at that. "I agree. You can see in his work as a teacher that he is a man of pride and even something like a trial for a hidden object would be something he would want to show off his talents in. Thus the answer must be something else."

Harry looked at all the potions, there were five in all, the last two were marked, 'Poison' and 'Cure'. Harry then thought back on the classes Slughorn had taught, as well as the many conversations he had with the man, however, one stood out in particular. It was a conversation about death, "Slughorn once told me about an incident he had with a student that later in his life would lead him to almost taking his own life," Harry said, "However, he stopped himself when he remembered the times he spent chatting with my mother," he added, "I think the answer is the Poison bottle," he said awkwardly, "And that the Cure is actual poison, along with the others, and if I am right, then Slughorn is a lot more deep then anyone realises."

"Harry if you are wrong then this could go horribly, _horribly_ wrong and we have no means to get to anyone who can help you in time." Jarl warned. "Someone should drink it first to be certain that you are correct."

"What?" Ari asked. "Why would some mortal poison potion harm Harry?"

"Harry is half mortal Ari. We can't be certain what effect such a potion could have on him. Meanwhile the four of us are not mortal and can survive such a poison with only slight discomfort," Godiva reminded him.

Runa nodded, "Remember that one time some idiot tried to poison Harry during mealtime around October, and you had stolen his drink since it was honeyed mead Harry had brought with him?"

Ari had the decency to blush, as that particular time the drink had gone right through him, causing indigestion and then making him shit his pants, needless to say, considering the whole thing happened in about five minutes, it was embarrassing. "Fair enough," He then glanced at the others before looking at the potions. "So, which of us is going to drink the 'Poison' potion?" He really didn't want to have to as he was scared of a repeat of last time he'd drank poison. He would lay his life down for Harry, but he wasn't willing to let his dignity take another hit like that, even if only his friends would know about it.

Harry looked at the Poison bottle, it was only enough for one person, he sighed, and rushed forward, taking the potion and holding it, even as his friends began to protest, he knew he would be getting yelled at later by Loki for taking on the trials, so why not add this reason for being reckless too? Looking at them all he said, "Here goes..." and drank the potion even as he saw Jarl run towards him to stop him. Before Jarl could reach him though, there was a flash and he was gone.

Runa gasped while Godiva could only mutter, "Bugger..." as they couldn't see him and the only apparent way out was to go back the way they came. Jarl, who had been racing towards Harry to stop him stopped when he saw the Poison bottle sitting on the ground where Harry stood, apparently refilling itself too.

"There might be hope of finding him," he said, picking up the bottle. "Only question is who is going after him." Jarl said as he showed them the, once more, refilling bottle.

"Runa has a great deal of skills and attacks that could prove useful in battle, she also has magic and range on her side," Godiva started, "She should be the one to go in case the teacher Harry will be facing intends harm should anyone get in their way."

Ari sighed, "Much as I hate to admit it, Godiva has a point. Runa would be the best able to help Harry while the three of us head back and get help from the rest of the school staff in case something goes wrong down here."

Runa grabbed the bottle from Jarl. "Alright then. Time to go save our prince from himself," She smirked before drinking the potion.

With another flash, Runa was gone as well, again, the potion was on the ground, refilling itself.

Jarl looked at it, "I think it best if we wait here for McG," he said worriedly, "She's bound to have been notified by now," he added.

Godiva shook her head. "Ari told Runa we'd get help." She then turned to Ari. "You are the fastest, so you head back to the entrance and find some teachers, inform them of what's going on," She ordered. "If McG doesn't get here in time we may need the help."

Ari really didn't want to have to go back through all of that again, but he knew she was right to send him. "Alright then. Hope the way back is easier than it was forward." He then bolted for the door and disappeared to get help.

"And now we wait." Godiva sighed and took a seat on the ground.

 **~Song start: FF10-2 OST: Their Resting Place~**

As the flash died down, Harry looked around to find himself in a chamber surrounded by fire. In the center of the room was a pedestal with a big, massive, oval of darkness floating above it, he recognised it right away, it was one of Hela's portals, well, trap portals anyway. It would lead those who were unworthy directly to her realm, body and soul. He knew about these trap portals because Loki had told him about them while talking about Harry's sister one afternoon in Asgard. As Harry got up, he was knocked out from behind and bound.

"REVIVE HIM SQUIRREL!" a raspy voice shouted angrily. Quirrell, who had grimaced at being called the name of an animal. He did however, comply and used Enervate spell on Harry, who slowly came too just as another Flash behind Quirrell went off, thankfully, he was so focused on Harry he never saw the light go off.

"Harry Potter, Grandson of Lord Loki," Quirrell said, "You were very hard to target this year you know?" Qurriell continued, "Wasn't easy getting that hybrid into the Trials, or letting in that Nundu in fact," he hissed, "And to think, they took the creature to Scamander, who then took it in and gave it to his 'pets'," Quirrell finished with obvious disgust.

Harry gave a small smirk. "Not my fault you are incompetent," He mocked, "Not to mention it's a wonder no one caught on to how fake you are, which by the way was beyond pathetic. My friends and I had you pegged from day one!" Harry knew he was taking a risk here, but after seeing Runa ducking behind cover he knew he had to keep all eyes on him and mocking someone was the best way to do just that. Not to mention he'd been dying for a chance to say that shit and more to Quirrell for a long time now. "So, what's your plan now? After all, I know that's Hela's doing over there," Harry nodded to the trap portal. "And there is no way you will ever be able to get past that one. Got to hand it to McG, we were starting to get worried she'd made all this too easy. But getting my aunt to help with the trials was brilliant."

"H-Hela's doing?" Quirrell stuttered, for real this time, "Your aunt Hela? As in queen of the Viking Underworld?" he asked fearfully.

"Yep," Harry said, making sure to pop the P at the end. "That portal right there will take anyone that messes with it right to her realm, most likely right to her feet. So if you even try anything with it, you'll be on a one way trip to meet my aunt and she will make sure to make you suffer when I eventually tell her what you were up to here," Harry taunted. He was kind of lying, the bit about the portal taking people to Hela's realm was true, but if it was something meant to guard something then chances were only the worthy could reach in and get the thing. But Quirrell didn't need to know that. "And if you try to get me to touch it, well, I'll most likely end up in my aunt's realm and she'll make quick work of getting us back here so she can deal with you herself. So to put it bluntly, you're fucked," Harry laughed.

Quirrell scoweled, "Damn you insufferable brat..." he muttered.

Suddenly a voice sounded from behind Quirrell, "LET ME SPEAK TO HIM SQUIRREL!" the voice said.

"Master you are not strong enoug-" Quirrell, began only to be cut off this time.

" _LET ME SPEAK TO HIM RODENT!_ " the voice ordered again, this time more forcefully.

Quirrell winced and proceeded to unwrap his turban as he turned from Harry so his back was to him. As he unwrapped it, the smell of rotting garlic that always seemed to follow Quirrell intensified, it became almost choking when he finished unwrapping his turban, revealing a face on the back of his head with red pupiled and slitted eyes and a nose that looked like it came from a reptile.

Harry almost recoiled at the sight, before remembering his training and how wrong it is to show such a weakness. "Ugh! I didn't think you could get any uglier. No wonder you wear that tacky thing," Harry mocked. Harry hoped that Runa had been smart enough to move to a place that wasn't in the direction Quirrell was now facing. Otherwise any surprise attack she might be planning was going to fail.

"Ten years, it's been since we last saw one another Harry," the red eyed face said, "A long time since you and your blasted mother did this to me!" it seethed.

Harry frowned in confusion for a moment before realizing just what he was looking at. "Oh it's you!" The smirk was then back on his face. "Didn't recognize you since you weren't being blasted by your own spell," He taunted, "Wow, were you that ugly before as well? No wonder you went dark. With looks like those not even Dumbles would touch your arse."

Growling in anger, the face contorted in rage and yelled, " _CRUCIO!_ " aiming at the bound Harry, who had no choice but to take a hit from the curse and caused him to begin screaming hoarsely from the pain of the torture curse.

Runa, having readied an arrow with a flash rune stepped into sight and let the arrow fly. The arrow was aimed to fly past Voldemort's face, but the rune was set to go off as soon as it was in front of his eyes. Harry only had to suffer a short moment of intense pain before Voldemort was blinded and Runa was able to run to Harry and drag him to cover, dispelling the bindings around him with little trouble. "You alright Harry?"

Harry panted, short on breath from screaming so hard, he also felt weak, but he nodded. "I'll be fine. But now we know why Quirrell actually wasted time with the act as well as why he's down here. Ugly there wants whatever is being guarded," Harry answered.

"So, what's the plan? Ari and the others should be getting help from the staff that's still in the school, and McG if she's returned, so hopefully we don't have to deal with this for long." Runa informed him.

Harry glanced at the portal. "Maybe we should try getting him to touch the portal, send his arse to Hela so she can get rid of them both for us," He suggested.

"Doubt we'll be able to, with the two of them working together," Runa sighed before smiling. "But Quirrellmort seems easy to piss off. Might be able to get him to make the mistake if we anger him enough to fall into a blind rage," She suggested.

"Any plan is better than no plan my dear Runa," Harry said, slowly raising himself up, he said, "I will distract him, you keep setting some trap runes, ok?"

Runa gave Harry a look of disbelief. "You see he's got two faces right? You'll have to do a damn shite job better than just distracting him for me to be able to set up traps runes," She reminded him. After all, how was she supposed to set trap runes with a two faced enemy that might spot her.

Harry smirked, "Did you notice if Quirrell closed his eyes when Voldemort spoke?" he asked, hoping that he was right about a guess he had.

"I was more focused on getting into position for a surprise attack and readying a rune," She growled before sighing. "Forget it, I'll use the 'insta-set' runes that I just need to throw and they'll be set upon hitting the ground. Just try not to trigger them yourself," She sighed, hearing Voldy searching for them now that his sight had returned.

"Damn it, the insufferable brat had a helper!" Voldemort scowled, "Come out now Potter, and take your punishment like a true wizard!" he ordered.

"Nah, I kinda like this game," Harry said before coming out of hiding and firing an impedimenta followed by a knockback jinx both of which he had learned from Fred and George.

Voldemort, who hadn't been expecting the rather simple combo tripped and then growled, "Accio Harry Potter!" he roared.

Runa meanwhile had come out of hiding and tossed a few runes along the floor. Some were small firework runes to annoy the two enemies, a few would release a burst of wind that would knock them down, and there were one or two that would set fire to any cloth that touched them. She was about to toss more when she heard the yell and turned to see what was happening with Harry.

Voldemort, waiting for Harry to come out in the open, smiled when he saw Harry zooming towards him, what he was unprepared for however was for Harry to turn around and bring out a vicious looking dagger aimed right for Quirrellmort's body!

When Harry realised what Voldemort did, he growled as he was pulled from hiding towards the dark wizard at fast speeds, as such, he twisted his body while pulling out a dagger in one motion. Harry could see the moment Voldemort realized what was about to happen but it was too little too late as Harry jabbed the dagger into Voldemort's arm just as he crashed into him. Using the years of training he'd had in Asgard, Harry was able to get to his feet and move away from Voldemort before the man could recover, catching sight of a fire rune landing just between him and Voldemort thanks to a well-placed toss from Runa.

Voldemort, angry, tried to stabilise himself, only to fall forward, and have his knees make contact with the Asgardian flame trap rune, igniting the front of his robe. He struggled to get it off before the flames grew.

Harry laughed at the sight. "What's wrong Voldy? Can't stand the heat? Then maybe you should surrender," He taunted, "I've been trained by one of Asgard's best warriors, not to mention magically trained by my grandfather, and Freya, the woman who taught him. You don't stand a chance against me!" Harry then laughed again as Voldemort, after getting the robe off made the mistake of stepping on one of the knockback runes and was sent flying further from Harry.

Runa, who was ducking by the pedestal, gave a small chuckle as well before calling out, "This is the dreaded Voldemort everyone is so scared of? What a letdown! Even babies back in Asgard wouldn't be scared of him."

Voldemort growled, 'I will not be made a fool of!' Voldemort thought as he began using up what little life energy Quirrell had left to cast killing Curses. One of which hit the place Runa was hiding behind, causing said cover to explode and reveal her form to Quirrellmort.

Runa rolled away from the pedestal and let one of her arrows fly towards Voldemort. "Harry, think it's time to wrap this up!" She called, reminding Harry of the plan to send both Voldemort and Quirrell through the portal to Hela.

Harry agreed. Their enemy was truly enraged now and he had the opening he needed. Harry charged at Voldemort, slamming his body into him to force him back into the portal.

Voldemort growled when Harry tackled him, at least until he realised what Harry was doing, and trying to stop the boy, he tried to find his wand so as to perform a banishing curse, only to swear mentally when he saw that it had fallen from his hands when Harry had slammed into him. With little choice left, Voldemort did the only thing he could do, save himself. Ripping himself from Quirrel's body his spirit fled the area, hoping the portal wouldn't try to drag him into it for being a soul without a body. As Quirrell watched he screamed, "Master!"

Quirrell, feeling his master abandoning him grabbed hold of Harry's arms in a desperate bid to avoid a fate worse than death. He reasoned that he could trade Harry's safety to Hela in exchange for his own life. It was the only thing he could think of that might help him. However, to his horror, as Quirrell was swallowed by the portal, Harry's arms seemed to vanish from his hold as his body was sent flying to Hela's realm.

Harry hadn't been scared of getting pulled through the portal, after all, Hela wouldn't harm him. She might even keep him for a few hours to talk or something before sending him home. But instead of getting dragged with Quirrel through the portal, Harry was surprised when Quirrell's grip on him vanished and something appeared in his right hand. Pulling his arms free of the portal Harry opened his right hand and found a small red gem like stone in his hand. "What's this?" He questioned.

 **~End Song~**

Runa coming up beside Harry hugged him, "Never do that again you idiot!" she said, hugging Harry tightly.

Harry raised a brow at Runa. "How come when I try to hug you, I get threats of violence, but you get to hug me?" He asked, knowing he was pushing his luck with her. And sure enough there was the slap upside the head as Runa pulled away looking angry at him.

"Just shut up you idiot," She snapped, though Harry could see a small smile tugging at her lips before she turned away, blushing a bit, 'Why does my skin feel hot suddenly?' she thought to herself as she looked away from Harry.

Just as Harry was going to say something funny, there was a flash of light as the flames died down and a door appeared where only solid wall had been.

Sighing and getting ready for another fight, Harry let out a sigh of relief when he saw Minerva McGonagall appear through the door, alongside Filius Flitwick, Jarl, Ari, and Godiva.

"Hey, Runa, looks like the cavalry arrived late!" Harry said in a smart ass tone. Harry then waved the gem stone towards McGonagall. "Do you know what this thing is? Cause I don't have a clue." To which he saw her roll her eyes at him.

 **~w~**

 **AN: Ogremen: Well, that was an exciting turn of events eh? lol Anyway, before anyone comments on why Flitwick's challenge was seeming easy for the Asgardians and Harry to beat, let's look at them for a moment. There was THREE mannequins, all were firing rapid fire and changing spells, he is also a caring teacher, and, I can personally see him predicting the Weasley Twins TRYING to get through the challenges, and just in case they made it to his challenge, I can see the trial being set up to adjust itself to those it faces so for Voldemort, it would be lethal, to Harry and his friends, while still lethal, it would not be firing truly lethal spells because of the fact that they are not magically recognised as adults.**

 **Oracle: The trials were a very interesting part to go through. We knew we couldn't use the canon ones since McGonagall would NEVER have wanted Harry and his friends to go down there. She actually tried to keep the stone safe and not use it as a training tool for Harry cause let's face it. At the end of the day when you look at the canon ones it just screams 'I was made for first years to be able to get past'. The only challenge in the canon trials really, apart from the potion challenge as that was at least one that made you pause and think, was the mirror one. That was the only one that no one would've been able to solve unless they didn't want to use the stone. Everything else could easily be beaten. So we had to use some that would be a challenge for an adult witch or wizard to get past. And of course, since Harry and his friends weren't looking for information about what was being hidden in the school, they had no idea what it was that Quirrel had wanted, nor did they make the mistake of trying to guess who was trying to get at it in the first place. So Harry and them really went in blind on this one lol. Anyway, leave your thoughts and feelings about this chapter in the comments/review area. We hope you enjoyed the chapter and we look forward to bringing you more of this wonder story in the near future.**


	30. Coronations and Banishment: Part 1

**If you don't want to read the ANs then DON'T. No one is forcing you to read it so don't complain about them to us. Just know that you might be missing some important information, news, or details that we feel the need to explain in them. But like I said, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THEM THEN DO NOT READ THEM.**

 **AN: Ogremen: Alright, here it is, the end of First year, more or less, and the start of the Thor Movie, lol Now, I want to make a point of something that we haven't clarified before, and that I should have added to the last chapter. Has anyone wondered WHY we 'bash' or VILIFY Sif so much? Its cause were exposing her for the judgemental bitch she is, and that everyone in Asgard seems to be ok with in canon, as such, we plan to make her a villain, but not the MAIN villain, since she is one of those 'unable to change' types. I know this is a big spoiler, but it's NOT completely BASHING, it's mostly CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! lol To explain what I mean of her being a judgemental bitch, well, if you look at her in comics, movies, and even Ultimate Avengers from the ps2 era. In Ultimate Avengers, the part where you first end up in Asgard, and TALK with 'Lady' Sif, she makes it clear she is disdainful of mortals and that they have 'no business' being in Asgard. She made it perfectly clear in her tone of voice and choice of words, she doesn't just dislike mortals, she hates them for making Thor love Midgard almost as much as he loves Asgard, if not more so of the former then the latter.**

 **Oracle: And in the first Thor movie, before anyone is reminded of what Laufey said about a traitor in the palace, Sif was already accusing Loki of hating Thor, meanwhile Loki was the one who'd tried to stop the whole trip to Jotunhiem and even get Thor to leave that realm when things were clearly about to devolve into a fight. He even openly admitted to having told the guards, thus saving their lives when Thor decided he wanted to fight the Jotuns rather than leave. And yet, she only found it in herself to comment about how 'Loki's always been jealous of Thor'. Thor nearly got them all killed, Loki had tried to protect them and yet she only focused on what she believed was true in that moment, even before the reminder of Laufey's words was brought up. Add to this the fact that she is the one who suggested they go to Midgard to get Thor, thus** **making Loki send the Destroyer after them and clearly she's not as good as one would think. These are parts of the reason we feel the way we do about Sif and why we see her turning out like this. Yes, when Thor wanted to get Jane out of Asgard in the second movie she helped, but that wasn't because she wanted to help Jane. She only did it because Thor asked for her help. Hell if you've seen the Agents of Shield episodes in which Sif appears she is very dismissive of Coulson and his team even though they are helping her. The first time with Enchantress's sister, and the second time with members of the Kree race that came to Earth. She does not look fondly on humans and does not show any signs that she ever could.**

 **So, while we are sorry if our treatment of Sif upsets you, we feel we are justified in doing this based on the evidence we have seen, and until the Marvel universe shows up that this is not the case we have little choice but to continue thinking we are right about this. So please, bear with us on this matter and take the time to actually look at Sif's character in everything she is in when it comes to humans and the Earth. Look those moments over and tell us if you can see proof that we are wrong, and if you do then please PM one of or both of us so that we can look it over ourselves.**

 **Also THIS IS NOT US PADDING OUR STORY! We don't have a clue why ANYONE would think we need to pad our story as neither Fanfiction nor Archives of our own have fucking limits to how short or long a story must be and it's really getting annoying when people go 'oh your ANs take up more space than the story, clearly you are padding your story to make it longer'. No we are not. In fact when we check the length of the story we NEVER include the ANs in that length. So how can we be padding the story when A) there's no need to pad it. And B) we never count the ANs in the length of our story.**

 **Ogremen: Not to mention, we always start with the chapter itself, then add the AN and our thoughts AFTER we finish making the chapter!**

 **Now then let's get on with the chapter! :D**

 **~w~**

 **~Midguard~**

Harry sighed in relief as he stood in the shower of the washroom attached to his and his friend's room. He had just finished being interro-er, interviewed...by Minerva McGonagall, and her deputy headmaster, Filius Flitwick, as to why he had gone after the stone. Needless to say, they had made it clear that they were not happy with the reason, but were happy that he was alright and that Harry and his friends had stopped Quirrell from getting the stone for Voldemort.

Speaking of the stone, it turned out the be the 'fabled' Philosopher's stone, Harry was sure it was something Odin would want in his 'treasure cave', at least, that's what Harry called the Hall of Weapons that Odin had collected over the millennia. However, he also knew that Freya had one she used as a paperweight in her office back in Asgard.

As Harry finished his shower, he walked into the main dorm room he shared with his four Asgardian friends with a smile.

That smile faded when he saw Hela standing in the middle of his dorm room, smirking at seeing him in nothing but a towel. "Something wrong Hela?"

Hela looked conflicted for a bit, "Father may have caused some trouble for you my favored nephew..." she replied awkwardly.

Harry frowned at what she just said. "Oh? Did he set great grampy's beard on fire in the middle of a meeting?" Harry asked, trying to dislodge the sense of unease in the pit of his stomach, an unease that had been growing since they'd gotten back from the trials.

Hela frowned, and her lips twitched a moment, her equivalent of an awkward smile, "No, more like something that would fall under 'family secrets'," she counter replied seriously, referring to the fact there were times Loki had had to do things for the good of Asgard that would normally see a person punished for doing.

Now Harry was confused. "Family secrets? What secrets?" He asked. What was she talking about and just how did it affect him?

Hela sighed, "You know, the kind where Odin and Thor are about to make mistakes, and it's up to father to solve them," she replied.

Harry sighed. "I thought uncle Thor was improving on that." Harry then took a seat on his bed, not caring anymore about being in a towel before his aunt. "So, what was it this time?"

Hela sighed, "As you and your friends know, as much as Thor has improved since you came to Asgard, and Odin too, surprisingly, we both know Thor is far from ready to take the throne from Odin," Hela began, "As such, Freya and Loki decided to stage some...'entertainment'," she finished.

Now that sounded ominous to Harry. While his grampy had been good, even gaining support from a large number of Asgard because of how his image had improved, Harry knew that if pushed enough, his grampy would make a very poor choice. "What has he done?" He asked, dreading the answer greatly.

"Through intermediaries and contacts Lady Freya has made over the years, they allowed knowledge of a hidden path into Asgard become known to the Frost Giants. They were...'encouraged', to do so during the coronation, one that you missed due to some self-important nobles feeling it 'needed to be done' sooner," Hela replied.

Harry cursed loudly at that. Not just because his family had decided to go ahead with something as important as the coronation without him, but also that his grampy had been foolish enough to use Frost Giants to try to stop it. "Was anyone hurt?" Harry questioned. His mind was thinking of how this would be used against him as he had Frost Giant blood within him and it was known throughout Asgard. He could only imagine the nobles that must have tried to lay the blame with him for what happened.

Hela once again, sighed, but also nodded, "Yes, a few guards were killed during the 'raid', but that is not the point. Some of the Nobles tried to blame you, but Thorina was quick to come to your defence by stating you had been on Midgard for a year, and that it would be hard for you to get to Jotunheim, Sif, of course, is having a field day trying to raise those who would see you 'purged' from Asgard. As for Thor, he tried to convince Odin to go to war and 'finish' off the Jotuns, Odin refused, of course, and then Thor did something monumentally stupid and typical of him..." Hela added.

Harry sighed. "Even knowing his brother's grandson is part Frost Giant isn't enough to make him not jump to wiping out that race." He then dreaded the rest of the story. "What did he do when great grampy refused to let him have his way?"

Hela sighed heavily this time, she knew Harry wasn't going to like this, but, he needed to know, "He went and picked a fight with Laufey, needless to say, it did not go well, and even ended up restarting the war between Jotunheim and Asgard, as such, Asgard has closed its borders, even to the point that, you would need to use one of the Secret Paths to return, and if you did, it would look badly for you. On top of this, Odin the Allfather, has fallen into the Odinsleep that was long overdue, with Loki taking over till he awakens," She knew what his next question would be before he could even ask it and so beat him to the punch, "For his actions in bringing war back to the Nine Realms, Odin banished Thor to Midgard, taking from him everything that makes Thor, well, Thor. Thorina, by the way, is _pissed_ at Thor for what he did without thinking, when she found out after his banishment of course. Meanwhile, Loki filled me in on what's happening in Asgard, and told me to tell you what's on the up and up and to inform Minerva that your to be let out of school immediately to be taken to your aunt Darcy," she concluded.

Harry hid his face in his hands as he groaned. So much shit had happened in Asgard while he was away and now he couldn't go back to be with his main family during this difficult time. At least he was getting to spend it was Darcy until things get sorted out. "Any idea where Thor is? I want to hit him for being so stupid." Harry asked. He was also going to remind Thor how a member of his own family happened to be part of the very race he'd been so gun-ho about killing off. Well, that's if he can reach the moron.

Hela finally smiled this time, "Now that's where it gets funny, Darcy and Jane are both in New Mexico, ironically also where Thor was sent by Odin," she said like someone had given her the lottery.

"Good, I'll get to throttle him after I get there," Harry grumbled. He would also easily be able to get Darcy to join him in punishing Thor for what he'd done. "Alright, guess I better get dressed and packed, wonder where everyone is..." Harry wondered, since his friends had yet to return to the room. Von brushed up against Harry's arm, reminding Harry of his existence. "Oh, right. I'm not sure New Mexico is a good place for you Von. But what do I do with you?" He wondered.

Hela smiled, "I will bring him with me to my realm, if only for a short while, Hela said, "After all, the heat would do him no good," she added seeing Harry's worried expression. "As for your friends, I have already informed them that they and you, will be leaving soon, I assume that they are currently saying their goodbyes, as for you, you will be getting dressed and getting packed, I on the other hand must go meet with Minerva..." she finished.

"Alright then. See you in a few minutes." Harry then stood and started grabbing some clothes to put on while also tossing some things into his trunk.

 **~w~**

 **~Location: Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, Midgard~**

Harry smiled as he exited the portal of Darkness behind Hela, that is, until the heat hit him, then he began to feel faint.

"Easy Harry," Ari said as Jarl helped to steady him.

"Best to get him inside until he's adjusted to the difference," Jarl told the others before he began pushing Harry towards the open door, the other three following them.

As they entered the place that Darcy and Jane were staying at, Darcy was the first to notice who entered. "Hare-bear!" Darcy shouted in excitement. Excitement that only lasted till she saw he wasn't looking too well. "Temperature difference get to him again?" Darcy asked concernedly.

"Every time," Ari sighed, "He just can't take the heat the first hour or so of being here."

Runa rolled her eyes. "Well the UK isn't exactly as warm as New Mexico, so he's hardly to blame for struggling."

Jarl helped Harry into a chair next to a fan. "He should be fine in a bit. Harry, try that cooling spell that Lady Freya taught you, might help."

"Too tired..." Harry said sluggishly, causing Godiva to sigh and cast it on him for him. "Thanks Godiva," Harry muttered, perking up slightly. He then looked around and saw Jane, Thor, and an old man staring at him and his friends. "What?" Harry asked curiously.

Thor spoke up before Jane, Darcy, or the old man could, "You know the Lady Darcy, Harry?" Thor asked. Causing the old man, Jane, and even Darcy to turn towards him now.

"Hare-bear, you know Hunkalicious?" Darcy asked in surprize.

Harry now feeling better looked between Darcy and Thor in confusion before grinning. "You don't know yet?" He asked before laughing. "Oh this is too funny! If only Grampy was here to see this moment." He laughed before getting a hold of himself and grinning. "Aunt Darcy, meet your uncle Thor!" Harry announced, causing Ari to start laughing as he now understood what was so funny to Harry.

"Uncle?!" came three different cries along with Thor looking shocked but voicing nothing, too lost in the fact he had yet another family member on Midgard.

"Yep, Darcy here is grampy's daughter and my aunt. I'm surprised you didn't figure out you two were related aunty D when he told you his name," Harry was really enjoying this more then he should be.

"And it seems that Prince Loki hasn't told anyone yet about his living daughter here on Midgard. I wonder why that is," Pondered Godiva.

Harry shrugged, "Don't know. But whatever the reason I'm sure he was planning to tell everyone about her when he felt it was time."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jane called as she waved her hands. "I can accept that Darcy is related to you, Harry, and I can kind of accept that her father isn't from this planet. But you are telling me she's related to him?" Jane asked as she pointed to Thor, not realizing that because she was so close to him her finger was kind of digging into his chest. "This guy right here is her uncle?"

Runa stepped forward, "Yep, that's Lord Thor Odinson, and apparently, the man responsible for reigniting the war between the Jotuns and the Asgardians," she replied flatly.

Harry glared at Thor. "Yeah, thanks for that! Thanks for making those nobles who were still protesting against me appear just in their demands for Jotun blood! Not to mention how many in Asgard are questioning if I'm the one who showed the Jotuns how to get to Asgard, even though I have been in school this whole year until recently," Harry snapped. "Just what were you thinking!? Or were you even thinking at all?"

Thor lowered his head, "I can make no excuse dear nephew, I let my emotions get the better of me," he replied simply.

Jarl, meanwhile scowled, "Harry, if you're going to hit him, let me do it, that way it will hurt more..." he grinned.

Harry sighed, "No Jarl, I don't think hitting him will be needed. After all, while he's done far more damage towards me by restarting an old war between the Jotun and Asgard, thus making me a possible target for many Asgardians, and thus putting my life in great danger," Harry growled towards Thor, "He has to live with knowing that his actions and his lack of thought have hurt me, betrayed me even more than anything else he could have done. All because of his damn pride!" Harry spat the last part out. Harry then sighed again, "Least Asgard is in the hands of someone who won't let that sort of thing cloud their judgement and who stands a chance at fixing everything Thor has broken. We can at least be thankful for that."

"What?" Thor said intelligently, "You know what's been happening in Asgard?" he then said more eloquently then his previous statement, "How?"

"Aunt Hela is the one who brought me here. She updated me about what was going on in Asgard, but not the full story. According to her, Great Grampy is in the Odinsleep right now, with Grampy ruling Asgard in his place," Harry answered before frowning. "How'd you think I knew about what you did? I can't go back to Asgard until the mess you've made is cleaned up!" He asked with a slight growl.

Thor sighed, "Forgive me nephew, I thought not that Hela would have informed you," Thor replied sadly.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jane said, "So this is real, and he is really Thor of Asgard?" Jane asked blushing a bit.

"Yeah," Ari answered, "That's him alright. Prince of Asgard, supposed future king if he could get his head out of his arse and grow up," Ari smirked. "Don't try to deny it! Your actions toward the Jotun were nothing more than a child having a tantrum and you know it!"

"I'm actually a little surprised the king sent him to Midgard, rather than any other realm for punishment," Godiva commented.

Runa sighed. "It's more than likely that he was sent here because the people of this realm have long forgotten that he's real, that Asgard is a realm, and thus only believe he's a myth. Prince Thor won't get any special treatment on this world because he's royalty because the mortals have long forgotten the truth," She shrugged. "How fitting if you ask me, given that, without any proof he is who he claims to be, the people here will simply peg him as mad."

"In that case banishment here is far more fitting for him. What better place to force him to learn to be better behaved, then a realm that has no reason to believe he really is _the_ Thor," Ari chuckled, finding this highly amusing.

Harry sighed, "I'm more concerned with what's going to happen with the Jotuns. If Grampy can prevent war with them as well as calm things in Asgard so that I might one day return home."

Thor smiled, "I was just discussing things with Eric here about odd things, seems my hammer landed not far away," he said happily.

Runa face palmed, something she had picked up from Hermione. "Thor, just cause the hammer is _here_ , does not mean the Allfather would let you have it back that easily after everything that you've done!" she exclaimed in exasperation, "You really think your father would send you here and then send your hammer here just so you could reclaim it without _learning_ anything?!"

Harry sighed, "At this point I am wondering if he has learned anything since I first arrived in Asgard." Thor had been changing so much over the years from the man he had once been, and into someone better, and yet, one single moment had undone everything that Thor had worked so hard for. And now here he was, on Earth, making the same kind of mistakes he most likely would be making had he and Harry not met one and other. "Chances are you won't get your hammer back if you just go to it."

Godiva nodded, "Yes, give yourself time to learn that which you were most likely sent here to learn and the hammer will be yours once more in the end," She advised sagely with a nod.

Thor sighed, "But I have no idea what I need to learn though!" he exclaimed with exasperation.

Jarl, tired of Thor's attitude, proceeded to smack Thor upside the head, which, due to Thor having lost his Asgardian heritage when it was stripped from him by Odin during his banishment, caused Thor instead to be pushed forward by the force as such speed that, his forehead smacked the table he was sitting at with considerable force.

This of course caused Ari to burst into laughter, "Careful Jarl, for once your stronger then the 'oh so Mighty Thor'!" he laughed.

"Uncle Thor, please think for once!" Harry growled in annoyance. "You ended up here because you allowed things like your _pride_ and _temper_ to get the better of you, you were willing to go to war just because a few Jotun messed up your coronation. You were willing to _endanger_ the Nine Realms all because of your wounded _pride_! Now, I don't know what happened beyond that, but that should at least give you _some_ idea what you need to do!" Harry explained.

Runa sighed, "I wouldn't be so sure Harry. After all we've seen him not get the simplest of things in the past until much, MUCH later."

Ari couldn't help snickering, "Remember how long it took him to figure out that one dirty joke about chicken legs and cats teeth?" he reminded everyone, "You know, the one Darcy told you Harry?" Not realising he had just caused Jane to glare at Darcy for telling a dirty joke to a minor.

"Trust Ari to bring up pussy and cock as an example," Runa groaned.

"Oi!" Thor said in indignation, while blushing as well at how long it had taken him to figure out that dirty joke, which had been five years, though, granted, he had then used it on Fandral, who had blushed in indignation when he was told the punch line, clearly showing while he may be a 'pretty boy', he was smarter then Thor. "As for what you said Harry, if I knew what my father sent me here to learn, I would be trying to learn it!"

Runa rolled her eyes at Thor. "Hands up everyone who has an idea what he's here to learn," She called as she raised her hand. Followed soon after by Harry, Godiva, Ari, Jarl, Darcy, and then, after a second, Erik and Jane.

Thor growled, "And just what is it I am to learn?" he asked stubbornly.

Jarl sighed, "Its humility you numbskull!"

"Not to mention how to control your _temper_ and not fall prey to your own accursed _pride,_ " Harry added.

"Pride is like poison, Thor. Drink a little and you might be ok, but drink too much and you suffer for it. You drank too much of pride when you decided to attack the Jotuns, and now you are suffering for your choice," Godiva sagely told him, having seen many people fall prey to their own pride in the past.

"Let's not forget the lesson of _thinking_ before you act." Runa jumped in.

"Thinking about the consequences that come from your actions might cause for others," Ari added.

Harry sighed, "You are going to be king one day, Thor. You have to start thinking about what your actions might bring down upon the people of Asgard. After all, right now you've brought war, death, and possible ruin to Asgard because you were throwing a temper tantrum about your special day being ruined. How many do you think will die in this war over your poor decision making, Uncle Thor?" Harry questioned harshly.

Thor wilted at that assault of his character, "Perhaps you're right, I am a poor choice to be king right now..." he said in defeat.

"This is what the queen has been trying to prevent happening for years. Had you spent, even half the time around her as Prince Loki had, then maybe this never would have happened to you, maybe you would already know these things and would be the kind of king you believed you would be," Ari sighed, " _But no_. You were too busy ' _chasing glory'_ and ' _running off to battle'_ to even stop and think what you needed to learn before you became king!"

"Shouldn't the current king have trained him?" Darcy asked. "Seems to me that grampy dropped the ball with Uncle Beef Cake here," She commented with a shrug, "After all, who picks someone to be king and then does nothing to make sure they are ready for that duty?"

"To be fair to the Allfather," Godiva said, "He kinda uses a hands off approach to parenting," she sighed.

"Yeah, hands off when it comes to raising his kids, hands on when fucking up his kids," Ari sighed. Since becoming friends with Harry and being allowed into the palace, Ari had seen much in that short time that he could tell wasn't the kind of thing one should do in a family. Not to mention Odin's way of dealing with rumors and complaints about Loki's children. It was only thanks to the truth about Harry's relation to Loki, and the fact that Harry had managed to win over so many Asgardians, that Harry had yet to be cast out of Asgard by the king.

"He means well, but he is too focused on being a _king_ , rather than being a _father_ most days," Harry sighed, "He doesn't even really do being a _great grandfather_ all that well." Harry was of course referring to Odin's way of half assing things when it comes to him. After all that's partly how Harry's friends were granted the right to train under Loki and Freya as well as Volstogg. It was a ' _punishment_ ' for them, but everyone could clearly see that that was not the case. Then there was the explanation for why Harry had Jotun blood in him, Odin had more or less just gone with a vague answer, rather than give a certain one, as Harry was sure his great grandfather knew far more about where the Jotun blood had come from then he'd been willing to say that day.

Darcy smirked, "So, bad parenting runs in the family then?" She asked smartass like, causing Ari to smile as that sounded like something he would say too.

"Anyway, Thor, what exactly happened?" Harry asked, "I want details, as Hela gave us a brief explanation of what happened, seeing as she only knows a little of what happened." he finished.

Thor sighed and began to explain what happened from his point of veiw.

 **~w~**

 **AN: Ogremen: Well, we hope you enjoyed this chapter, along with looking forward with whats to come. Also, sorry if we spoiled any hopes of Sif redemption for Sif Fans with our revealing of what we plan to do with Sif in the top AN, but, hey, we plan to turn Loki into a redeemed hero, lol, as such, SOMEONE has to take his place as a 'destroyer of Asgard', lol Now for a word from the lovely Oracle ^w^**

 **Oracle: We hope our explanation of why we feel that our treatment of Sif is right, helps to clear the air. We get that people don't like bashing but we are trying to show Sif's transformation into a villain for the future of this story and we can't do that without attacking her character in this story. YES, I know we have been OVERLY heavy handed with it in the past. It is something I am trying to get us to ease up on as we have lots of time to get her to where we need her but I am only one person and Ogremen has more hatred of Sif then I do so I have to reel him back a fair amount when we are writing this story. But at least now you have a better idea as to why we are doing this. Now, on an unrelated matter, we are finally in the events of Thor and thus soon you'll get to see the Avengers reactions to Harry and his friends, won't that be fun? :D But for now we have to get through Thor before we can move on to that fun stuff. Anyway, let us know your thoughts and feelings and we'll see you guys and girls in the next chapter! ^_^**


	31. An important note about the story

**Oracle: This is just a message to all new readers who have gotten this far and are planning to hate on us because of how we portray certain characters. Don't bother. This story is fan FICTION set in an** **ALTERNATE** **UNIVERSE which means things will NOT be completely canon nor following any story 100%. So anyone who wants to go on about 'Dumbledore is not like that' or 'you can't make us feel bad for Loki and hate Sif because of the myths I've read' you are just wasting you time and our's. Cause we are only using those stories as a base to start building. We are not following those stories set by set because then it wouldn't be fan fiction, it would just be us copying the same story over and over again. So please don't bother with these complaints. I'll say it again,**

 **THIS IS FAN FICTION! IF YOU WANT CANON THEN GO READ THE BOOKS OR WATCH THE MOVIES! THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT GOING TO BE THE SAME AS IN THE BOOKS AND MOVIES SO DON'T WASTE ANYONE'S TIME WITH YOUR COMPLAINTS ABOUT THEM BEING OC OR HOW WE ARE TWISTING THEIR CHARACTERS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT WE ARE DOING THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT THIS IS HOW WE ARE DOING THIS STORY THEN AGAIN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? IF ALL YOU ARE GOING TO DO IS COMPLAIN AND/OR NOT GIVE ANY USEFUL FEED BACK THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **Sorry to everyone waiting for more of this story, but this had to be said since there seems to be many people who don't get the point of Fan Fiction is not to follow canon but to write out how you wish the story would go. To the fans of this story, thank you for your support. Also if you know how to disable reviews for guests I would love to hear this as I am sick of guest reviewers coming here to complain and off nothing of** **value** **towards improving the story. I only want to prevent guest reviews, so if there isn't a way then I will just have to keep deleting the ones that do nothing for the story's improvement. We will have more out as soon as we can.**


	32. Coronations and Banishment: Part 2

**If you don't want to read the ANs then DON'T. No one is forcing you to read it so don't complain about them to us. Just know that you might be missing some important information, news, or details that we feel the need to explain in them. But like** **WE said, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THEM THEN DO NOT READ THEM.**

 **AN: Ogremen: We apologise for taking so long with this one, but, well, RDR2 came out recently, and I have been sucked into the story of it and its world quite thoroughly, like so many other people have, lol, I finally managed to pull myself out enough to help write this chapter though, lol Not to mention we had to hash out what was going on in this chapter to make it more original, so :P Anyway, now for a word from Oracle!**

 **Oracle: We want to take this time to give a bit of a shout out to Seekingdusk on AO3, who over a month ago binge read every current chapter we had before this one, which is twenty nine chapters, in one go. You have no idea how much that comment made our day nor how surprised we were to hear that you read each chapter back to back like that. That was perhaps one of the most flattering things we've ever heard regarding our story. Thank you so much for that.**

 **Now, Ogremen isn't the only one who's been distracted by things outside of fan fiction writing. I myself have recently been struggling with sleep and my days and nights are all mixed up once more. Thankfully though, that only kept us from writing for a certain amount of time each day. We are grateful to everyone who's stuck with us even though our uploading times are all over the place. We still have no plans to abandon either of our stories and our drive to continue is alive and strong.**

 **Reminder to those that need it (this is a quote from the AN of chapter 29): "Also THIS IS NOT US PADDING OUR STORY! We don't have a clue why ANYONE would think we need to pad our story as neither Fanfiction nor Archives Of Our Own have fucking limits to how short or long a story must be and it's really getting annoying when people go 'oh your ANs take up more space than the story, clearly you are padding your story to make it longer'. No we are not. In fact when we check the length of the story we NEVER include the ANs in that length. So how can we be padding the story when A) there's no need to pad it. And B) we never count the ANs in the length of our story.**

 **Ogremen: Not to mention, we always start with the chapter itself, then add the AN and our thoughts AFTER we finish making the chapter!"**

 **Now then let's get on with the chapter! :D**

 **~w~**

 **~Flashback, Asgard~**

It was finally the day Thor had been waiting for almost his whole life. The day he would be named king of Asgard and truly begin to lead Asgard into greatness. He was excited, his body almost buzzing with energy, however he was also a little worried. Was he truly ready for this? Could he live up to his father's example as a king?

As doubt was settling in his stomach like a large stone, Thor almost didn't notice as Loki appeared next to him.

"Nervous brother?" Loki questioned with a smirk, having already seen the worry in Thor's eyes.

Thor gave a snort, "You wish," he said as he tried to push away his fears, "I was merely thinking of Harry and how he could not be here today. It is a shame he has to miss this because of schooling."

Loki gave a nod at that. "Well father would not hear of delaying it any longer. Not even to make sure his great grandson would be able to see this day. Still, I am sure he will be happy to hear all about it, in your normal exaggerated way." Loki knew the truth though, the nobles had been pushing Odin to move up the date of the coronation, and Odin had obviously finally given in to shut them up.

Thor gave a chuckle at that. "Come now Loki, you know I never exaggerate any of my tales."

Loki raised a brow at that in disbelief. "I can name several women with whom you have exaggerated stories to, and that's just in the last three years alone," he reminded Thor pointedly.

"Well now that doesn't count as that is a completely different matter!" Thor defended with a smile and a blush before sighing, "Still, today would be better with Harry and his friends here, our dear sister does miss them greatly."

"The school year at Hogwarts is almost over Thor. Harry will be home soon enough, and then you can tell him all about this and he can tell you all about his year at Hogwarts," Loki promised before casting a glance at the doors to the great hall. "This day has been coming for a long time. Now that it is here, it almost does not seem real."

Thor had to nod in agreement with that last part. "Do you think I am ready for this Loki?" He questioned.

Loki turned to Thor with a chuckle. "No matter what I say, your ego will hear none of it," He teased, to which Thor just laughed.

Thor then smiled and said, "Well, shall we get started then?" before he pushed open the doors to the throne room to great applause and cheers from those attending.

 **~w~**

 **~Meanwhile, deep within the pits of the Weapon's Vault~**

A small group of Frost Giants had used the secret paths they had been 'informed' of to sneak into Asgard, to steal their most prized treasure, the Casket of Ancient Winters, the container of the Fimbulwinter of Ymir. With it, they would be able to rebuild their homeland and more, so much more...

As they moved, one of the Frost Giants saw a guard walking towards the casket and growled lowly, turning to his compatriots, he said, "Remember my fellow Jotunns, we have to be sneaky, which, even though it's against our ways, will ensure success." They then went about stealthily killing the guards in the Treasure Vault of Asgard. Once done, they then approached the casket.

"This is it?" a female Jotunn asked happily, "I have heard the stories, but I never thought it would be a thing of such beauty."

"That's right, you were born after the wars with Asgard," the leader said, "But yes, this is the Casket of Ancient Winters, I saw it once in my youth, before that bastard of an Asgardian stole it from us!"

"Hurry and take it. Someone is bound to notice these guards are no longer patrolling, and I would rather return home before that happens," an older frost giant growled.

The leader of the group grabbed the casket and the group began to leave when the wall that had been behind the casket opened and revealed a towering metal figure that began to attack them. The leader tried to use the casket against it but was quickly cut down by a blast from the things head.

Scrambling to safety the female gasped in horror, having not expected such a guard, and cursing herself for not having thought the Asgardian king might have something like this lying in wait.

The doors to the vault were thrown open and a large number of guards charged in, heading right for her. She readied herself for death but they did not kill her, at least not at the moment. Chained and shackled she was dragged from the room, shouting curses and hatred at everything, the chains that they had put on her neutralised her powers to create ice weapons, much to her further anger.

As she was dragged before Odin, she spat at his feet, "You will freeze in the ever winter that will eventually come Allbastard!" she cursed Odin.

Odin just glared at her and said, "Take her to the cells, we will question her later!" he ordered.

"Your blood and your sons will freeze Odin!" she screamed as she was dragged away to the cells.

Loki, having seen the captured Jutonn woman, held back a sigh and prayed she knew nothing that would lead Odin back to him and Freya. Though he did note that the guard captured rather then killed the woman, something he was sure they would have done before Harry had come to Asgard and been shown to have Jutonn blood.

Thor however glared after the woman for both what she had said as well as what she and the rest of her now dead group had done. He had just about been named king when they had ruined it. Thor wanted to go after the woman and kill her himself, but he wanted to stay with his father and try to persude him to punish the Jutonn for what happened.

 **~w~**

Freya was waiting with Frigga as Thor, Loki and Odin came up from the Weapon's Vault.

"I saw a prisoner was captured," Freya said to Odin.

"A survivor, she will be questioned as to how they managed to enter Asgard and make it this far before being noticed," Odin answered dismissively.

"Huh? Well, I guess that means it's time to send everyone home and do the whole crowning Thor's big head another day," Freya gave Thor a teasing smirk, almost laughing at how angry and annoyed he appeared at that.

"The coronation will continue as planned. However, I shall wait until the prisoner has been questioned and the gaps in our defense has been dealt with," Odin announced before he walked away.

Thor growled to himself. "This isn't right. This is not how I would handle this," Before he stormed off.

Frigga sighed and turned to Loki. "I will speak with your father. Will you please try to calm your brother?" She asked him.

Loki gave a nod, only half paying attention to her. He then waited until Frigga left and he was alone with Freya to speak. "This is not how this was to go at all! One of them captured and the coronation is still on. How can he still not see that Thor isn't ready after everything that was said in the vault?!" Loki growled angrily.

Freya let out an annoyed sigh, "He really is the biggest idiot in all the realms." She then shook her head. "We don't have to worry too much about being found though when she's questioned. After all, I took different forms, and told enough people about the path and plan that it will be a tangled mess for anyone following it. One that will lead to multiple different starting points that can't be traced to either of us, regardless of what Odin tries. And even if Odin does find a link, it will only lead back to me." She then looked towards where Thor had stormed off to. "But it would seem we need a bigger push to truly open Odin's one eye. Any suggestions?"

"Just one, but, hopefully it doesn't go wrong..." Loki said, as he laid out his plan for Freya's mind to see if there was anything he missed.

Freya sighed, "You are taking a big chance here Loki. However, I shall go along with it and see to it that as you leave the palace with Thor and the others, I send a guard to alert Odin. With luck, Thor will claim the plan was all his and end this idiocy of a coronation once and for all." So much of this plan relied on Thor and Odin acting as expected, and while this wasn't the kind of plan Freya, or Loki for that matter, liked to use, they had little choice. Unlike before when they had time to plan and ready themselves, they had little time. The coronation would only be held off until the Jotunn woman was questioned, and that was all the time they had to act.

"The one thing we can count on is Thor's ego to be his down fall this day. No matter what happens, that coronation will not happen and the kingdom will be spared from a king who is little more than a mere child!" Loki was now glad that Harry wasn't in Asgard for this. Seeing how the nobles who still stand against change as well as letting a Jotunn hybrid child run loose in Asgard, would likely lay the blame upon Harry, and who knows how those nobles will react once Thor's coronation is truly called off.

With the plan set, Loki left to find Thor, which wouldn't be too hard as the big blond was still in the habit of destroying things when he got truly angry. Loki would just have to follow the chaos left in Thor's wake.

Loki eventually reached the 'end' of the path of destruction to find Thor with the Warriors three, and, of all people, the _former Lady_ Sif.

"He refuses to act, to show that we are strong and they are wrong!" thundered Thor angrily.

Sif, acting on a chance, said, "Thor, you could always go to Jotunheim and demand for their king to tell you how they entered Asgard and the vault yourself," she said.

Loki was surprised to hear her suggest this, though he was a little happy it was her and not him, since all blame could then be placed on Sif. However, Loki still had to appear like the voice of reason in some small part. "Are you mad Sif?" He questioned as he walked over to Thor. "You suggest that Thor commit treason for answers our father could most likely get from the prisoner? And that is for getting the fact that no one has set foot in Jotunheim in ages! Thor would have no idea what awaits him there and thus it could be a trap. I say we leave this for father to handle, he is the king and thus it is his choice." Loki could almost see the thoughts turning over in Thor's head at his words.

No one having been to Jotunheim in so long, a possible trap waiting him, those alone would be a challenge he would be all but foaming at the mouth to take. Add to that the fact that Thor himself will, at least in his mind, soon be king and there was no way Thor couldn't rise to the bait.

"Seems like our kind of madness," Thor said, grinning at the warriors three, Loki, and the former _Lady_ Sif.

Hogun suddenly stood up, "Thor, even by _our_ standards its madness to try and get answers out of Laufey! He has less reason to answer to you then the Jotunn woman that now sits in our cells."

"If he will not give the answers willingly...then we will just have to beat it out of him!" Sif dismissed.

Loki had to bite his tongue at that. He wanted so badly to point out that it was her choice to beat things she doesn't like that cost her so much already, but he couldn't do that. If he discouraged Sif, then Thor might not try to go and thus the plan would be ruined. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try to rub it in later, when it is made clear that Sif was the one to push Thor to commit treason.

"And how to you propose we get past Heimdall?" Volstagg questioned. "If anything he would be guarding the bridge more tightly and thus less likely to allow us to sneak past," He pointed out.

"Loki will help us!" Thor answered, surprising Loki with that. "I have seen him convince even the most stubborn of people to permit him to do things. This task should be no trouble for him!"

While Loki was pleased with the praise, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Thor was only giving it because he wanted Loki to use that skill for himself.

"Bout the only good thing about Loki in this moment is his _tongue..._ " Sif said coldly.

Loki couldn't let that one slide. "What's wrong Sif? Sad that you didn't get to try my tongue yourself before you became the most _undesirable_ woman in Asgard?" He taunted with a smirk, almost laughing at the look of pure murder she sent him in reply.

Sif glared, "Please, everyone knows you only bed _monsters_ , Loki," she said with a sneer as Thor frowned and so did the warrior's three.

"Sif, I know you care little for the advice of others, but it might be in your best interest not to insult Loki in front of Thor," Fandral whispered to her. "There are still things you can lose after all," He warned.

"At least I do not beat children when things do not go my way," Loki growled before sighing, "Fine, if you lot want to commit treason then so be it."

"Then let us be on our way. I want to be back with the answer before everyone is ready to continue with the coronation," Thor announced.

 **~w~**

Neither Loki, Thor, Sif, nor the Warriors Three had ever seen Odin as angry as he was now. Any attempts from the Warriors Three to try to calm the Allfather were shut down with shouts for them to be silent before he ordered them, and Sif to leave him alone in the bridge control room with both Loki and Thor.

Thor was angry as well. Angry that his father had tried to apologise to Laufey, had pulled them from Jotunnheim, and was now treating Thor like he'd done something wrong. He had expected his father to join him in battle, not take the coward's way out by running. And Thor was making his displeasure known.

Loki would be finding this whole thing amusing and be pleased with how well Thor was now ruining his chance at the throne, if he wasn't still freaking out about what he'd seen back on Jotunnheim. The skin of his arm had changed upon contact with a Jotunn, changed to appear the same as a Jotunn. It just didn't make sense. Sure he's used his magic to alter his appearance in the past, but this wasn't his magic changing his appearance, and last he knew there weren't currently any magic users in Jotunnheim, and what's more, the Jotunn that touched him seemed just as confused as he was about what was happening. Something was very wrong with him, and Loki wanted answers, he just wasn't sure who to go to for them...

"What did you think you were doing, Thor?" Odin asked, "Betraying my orders that no one go to Jotunnheim, that we would question the Jotunn in our dungeons for how they got in, but no, what did you do, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he finished with a shout.

"I was only doing what I thought was right!" Thor shouted back, "As King of Asgard-"

Odin cut him off, "But you _not_ king, not yet!" he countered, "And how could you protect your family if you couldn't even protect your friends, hmm?" Odin asked, "Fandral has a punctured lung, which will put him down for a while alone. Hogun has a fractured arm and an injured leg," he continued, "As for Volstagg, he really needs to go on a diet, but, out of the three of them, he is the only one to come out of it uninjured!" Odin then turned a sharp eye on Thor, "And what's worse is, you brought _Sif_ with you!" he barked, "Did you forget I made it clear you were not to interact with her? Or what about the part where she was disgraced after what she did to your…brother's student!" Odin shouted, "Clearly, I was WRONG, so wrong, about you being ready for the throne," he said in great disappointment.

Loki was about to come to Thor's defence and talk about how it was Sif's idea to go to Jotunnheim and confront Laufey, when Odin decided on a course of action ahead of him.

"Thor Odinson, you have betrayed your king, and kingdom, you have committed treason against both me, and our people, as such, I hereby take from you, your power, I strip you of everything that makes you my son, and by my power, I ODIN, CAST YOU OUT!" he said as he then banged his spear/staff on the floor and Thor was flung into the Bifrost before any more words could be said. Then before Loki could react, Odin whispered to the Hammer, Mjolnir, and then he threw that, too, through the Bifrost as well.

Odin then turned to Loki, "Come, we must speak with your mother and your sister," Odin said sourly.

Loki, shocked by the sharp turn things had taken place just now, could do nothing but follow after his father. Yes the whole point of the plan had been to stop the coronation, but this was not what he had wanted. He'd only meant for Thor to be shown as unready, and for their father to take more action to train Thor to be a proper king. Now Thor was banished and the odds of anyone talking Odin into lifting the banishment anytime soon was very slim, due, mostly, to Odin being bullheaded. On top of that Loki just knew that Sif was going to try to lay all the blame on him with the others and the nobles. Everything had gone so wrong and Loki needed to try to fix it all, but how to do that when something was very clearly wrong with himself? Deciding he needed to find out why they had even made it to Jotunnheim Loki decided he would start by finding out what went wrong on Freya's end, as that was clearly the first thread to unravel in his plan.

~w~

Loki was scowling as he approached Freya, he was still confused as to what exactly happened on Jotunnheim but put that aside to focus on where the plan had started to fail them. "Freya, we must talk," he said seriously.

"I know what you are going to say, and it really wasn't my fault," Freya sighed. "I went to Skids and Mudflaps and told them about what was happening, how Thor was leading a party to Jotunheim and that they should inform Odin. But then those blunder heads crossed paths with some stuck up noble prick whom wouldn't leave them be, even after they told him they had an important message for the king! Haven't decided what I'm going to do to punish that particular prick yet," She growled.

Loki let out a heavy sigh, "Wonderful! I'll have that fool thrown in the dungeons for this." He then dropped into a chair with his head in his hands. "Everything has gone wrong!"

"Oh? What's wrong now?" Freya asked as she took a seat next to Loki.

"Thor only went and got himself banished!" Loki snapped, "He just couldn't shut up. No, he had to let his arrogance get the better of him and now he's banished for who knows how long. This isn't what I wanted!"

Freya frowned, she could tell something was deeply bothering her former pupil. "What else, there is something else troubling you my dear Loki," she said worriedly.

"I don't wish to speak of it!" Loki growled. "We need to focus on fixing things before they get more out of hand. Before they can harm Harry!" That was what Loki was trying his best to focus on, protecting Harry from everything that had happened and gone oh so wrong. "He won't be able to return to Asgard until this mess is settled. I'll have Hela take him to Darcy, she can care for Harry until he can return home." He wanted to have his grandson by his side so he could protect and watch over him, but that would put him in harm's way should anyone try to attack him for everything that's happened. At least Darcy could be trusted to look after him...Loki just hoped that she wouldn't corrupt Harry any further then she already had.

Freya frowned, "Loki, I am not like these Asgardian blockheads, you know I will keep your secrets," she said, "Now tell me what else is bothering you! After all, if not me, or Harry, then who else could you trust?" she asked.

"At the moment I'm not even sure I can trust myself," Loki mumbled in thought as he looked down at that arm that had changed.

Freya smiled sadly, "Loki, sometimes the hardest part of solving problems is letting somebody in to help you fix them," she said, then she smirked, "Don't make me mind rape you with legilimency," she warned, knowing that that threat usually worked on him when he was making her worry and he didn't want to share, not that she ever would mind you, but the threat usually worked anyway.

Loki turned to Freya with a slight glare. "Leave my mind be, I need it for what's to come." He then let out a heavy sigh, "I will tell you in time. Right now, my mind is a mess and I would rather wait until I have more information before I share this with you. I just need to get to the dungeon and speak with the Jotunn woman there first," He explained.

Freya smiled sadly again, "Very well, but remember Loki, you're not alone, you do have support here in Asgard now," she said pointedly.

Loki couldn't help but dread how fast that support might disappear in the coming days. If what he suspected about himself was true, then it would explain how Harry is part Jotunn, but would also cause a great deal of harm to the reputation that Loki had managed to build up thanks to his grandson. While he knew Freya would always remain by his side, and that both Darcy and Harry wouldn't care, he knew that the rest of Asgard still held great hatred towards the Jotunns, and that hatred would quickly be leveled at him if he didn't find a way to fix things.

 **~End Flashback~**

~w~

When Thor finished explaining everything that had happened to get him banished, he had a fair amount of angry eyes leveled at him, mostly from Harry and his friends. He also had Darcy's infamous 'are you for real?' stare pointed at him, Jane was looking at him like she was questioning his sanity, and Erik looked like he regretted letting Jane convince them to take Thor in.

"Sif? You let Sif talk you into going to Jotunnheim? After everything she's done to _me_ , you allowed her anywhere near you?!" Harry was beyond angry at that. "Have you forgotten that she _beat_ me, pretending she was trying to _help_ train me, all because she was annoyed with how much better things were getting for grampy? That she hurt me so much that I ended up awakening the Jotunn blood within me? That she tried to turn all of Asgard against me, to lead a _hunt_ for my head!?" Harry shouted the last part.

Thor hung his head in shame, "I was not thinking clearly, I am sorry."

"No, no, this isn't something an apology will ever fix," Runa informed him angrily.

"By attacking Jotunnheim, you've reopened the door for the old war to resume, thus putting Harry in danger as those that are still against him will try to make him look like a spy. Harry can never return to Asgard so long as the war is still in play, which means, you've cut Harry off from both his home and a large amount of his family. Saying 'I'm sorry', will do nothing to fix this," Godiva explained to Thor angrily.

Darcy sighed, "The fact I am a daughter of Loki won't help matters once its discovered, again, no thanks to you, means I won't be able to see my father for a while either," she added angrily.

"Laying the blame will do little to help matters," Jarl sighed. "If Thor can redeem himself, he'll be allowed back into Asgard and can then make a formal apology to the Jotunn, and, hopefully, finding a peaceful way to prevent the war from truly starting again. Though, I would suggest asking Prince Loki for help with that, as he is clearly the only one of the Allfather's children with brains to see reason."

"Right, Thor just needs to keep his mouth shut when he gets back and do what Loki tells him to, then this will all go away," Ari agreed happily.

Harry sighed, "First he has to redeem himself. That in its self could take years if we don't keep him focused on redemption." Getting up from his seat Harry grabbed his stuff. "But for now we should unpack our things, we can plan for Thor's redemption once we are all settled in." Harry made it a point to give Thor a hard glare after that, "Don't do anything that will make it any harder on us to help you. Otherwise we will leave you to fend for yourself and then it will be a miracle if you ever see Asgard again..." Harry warned.

"Come on Hare-Bear, I'll show you guys where you can crash while your here," Darcy said cheerfully, glad to be getting to spend more time with Harry, even if it was because of something as horrible as a family member reopening an old war.

· **~w~**

 **~Later that evening, in Asgard~**

As Loki made his way through the palace to the dungeons, he thought of what questions to ask the Jotunn woman about, how he might make sure she wasn't lying to him, how best to school his features to not give away the importance of these answers. He settled for the lie of wanting to verify what Asgard's history books say about the war from a Jotunn perspective, feeling certain that mentioning that time would upset the woman and perhaps keep her from lying anytime soon, and he would have to keep his emotions in check so she doesn't figure out what details might be of importance or interest to him. But most of all, he needed to be quick. While he is free to wander the dungeons, Odin had, for reasons not known to him, forbidden him from going near that one cell, which was odd, as he was the best choice to get answers out of the woman. But no, Odin had decided he would be the only one to speak to her, with guards outside of ear shot, after Odin's first visit to the cell.

Coming to a stop outside the Jotunn woman's cell, Loki couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. In every story he'd heard about Jotunns, they had always been males, not one single female of that race had ever been noted in those stories or in the history books, so to see one before him now, was a very unique treat and he wondered if all female Jotunn look like her, after all the males he had seen had looked a lot alike.

"What do you want, you Spawn of Odin!?" The Jotunn woman growled when she noticed him standing there.

.

Loki raised his hands slightly in an attempt to calm the woman. "I am just here for information. While others may be satisfied with the old stories of the war, I would rather hear it told from one such as you and compare the two sides. After all, our history does leave something to be desired for those who actually have working brains," He explained, keeping his voice steady and indifferent.

The Jotunn woman huffed, "Hmm, as if I would trust a son of the Child Stealer!" she shouted back in reply.

Now that caught Loki's interest. In war one would expect one side to kill the enemies children from time to time, either intentional or accidental, but that wasn't what she had said. She said 'Stealer' not 'Killer'. "Why would the Allfather steal a child from your realm? And just how would you know of this?" Loki wondered if maybe Odin had taken a Jotunn child to serve as a slave but the child hadn't survived. But that wouldn't make much sense seeing how the people of Asgard never spoke of such things.

The Jotunn woman grinned, "So, you don't know then?" she sneered, "Laufy had three sons, two of them were normal, and the third he rejected at first for being a runt of the birth, until it was revealed that the babe possessed magical power and thus had a use. When your scum of a father invaded Jotunnheim, we were forced to leave little Ogr at the temple with the other children for protection. But your father attacked the temple and allowed his people to slaughter many of the children who couldn't escape in time," She explained. "Then that bastard stole Ogr from his place in the temple, having been abandoned by the other children as they ran for their lives." She then leveled a glare at Loki. "So you see, your father is the worst scum of the Nine Realms! He allowed for innocent Jotunn children to be killed and then stole a babe! _My brother_ ," The last part had been said so faintly that Loki almost couldn't hear it.

It took all of Loki's skill not to let his shock and horror show as he listened to her story. His father had allowed the killing of Jotunn children? And more to the point, had taken the infant son of Laufy from Jotunheim? Loki's eyes dropped to his arm, the one that had changed while he was in Jotunnheim. If what she was saying was true, and what he had seen was true, then there was only one answer to the questions that had been plaguing him since his return to Asgard, and it had rattled him.

"I came here to take back the Casket, that is true. But what I wanted more than anything else, was answers to what happen to Ogr," She continued, "I bet that bastard enslaved him and my brother knew no joy in his life. That is if Odin allowed him to live of course. I would not be surprised if the bastard had waited until he was back in Asgard to kill Ogr and displayed his body like a trophy during whatever feast he undoubtedly held after the war ended..." she scowled at the end.

Loki had to shut his eyes to prevent his emotions from showing through his eyes. Yes, he had wondered if he was perhaps a Jotunn child in some form, and Odin had simply kept it from him, but that line of thought had been of the 'Odin had been unfaithful during the war and decided to keep his halfbreed child rather than risk it being used against him by the Jotunns'. It had certainly not been that Loki was the fucking runt son of Laufy! And what was perhaps more salt in the already gaping wound for Loki, Laufy had only been swayed to keep him, to keep little Ogr, because he had magic and thus could be used. It was all too much for him.

As Loki turned to leave, the woman smirked, "Thats right, leave son of the Filthfather," she said, "And know that your supposed father of honor and integrity, is little more than a child slayer!"

Loki turned back to her, his already wounded pride at what he had learned was screaming at him not to let her get away with that, with continuing to connect him to _Odin_. So, using a cooling spell to simulate the touch of the Jotunn he'd encountered on Jotunheim, Loki raised his arm and allowed his skin to change. "If you have spoken the truth, then I am no son of Odin, _dear sister_ ," He spat before turning and leaving, dropping the spell so his arm would return to normal. He didn't want to stay any longer, he had to speak with Odin, had to be certain of what she was telling him. He deserved answers!

The icy woman stared as Loki walked away, having heard Loki's words clearly, and wondered if she might have indeed, finally, found her brother, Ogr.

~w~

 **~Later that evening, in the Weapons Vault~**

Odin was, for lack of a better term, 'disturbed' when he sensed a presence in the weapon's vault again, as such, this time he went to investigate himself, and he was glad he did. "STOP!" he commanded as he saw Loki reaching for the Casket of Winters.

Loki froze up for a moment, his hands on the cask, shaking. He had intended to demand answers from Odin about what he had learned in the cells, but somehow it felt like he wasn't ready for them. Swallowing his sudden nervousness and fear, he spoke, "This wasn't the only thing you took from the Jotunns that day." He wasn't asking, but more informing Odin, the man he had for so long actually believed was his father, that he knew the truth.

Odin frowned, "I found you in the remains of a building some of Asgard's warriors had attacked," Odin began, "You were the only survivor, you were a runt of a Jotunn, fearing for your safety, I took you in, as my son," he added, "You have made that difficult all your life, until Harry arrived," he finished.

Loki released his hold on the casket, ignoring the blue tone his skin had taken as he turned to Odin. "No, no I did not," He growled, feeling anger starting to flare up inside him. "I just could never be the son you wanted me to. Could never be like Thor because I was never like him to begin with! You took in a Jotunn child, filled that child's head with horror stories of his own race while keeping silent that he was a Jotunn! You expected things from me that I clearly couldn't do, and yet you," Loki let out a bitter laugh. "Still blame _me_ for everything. For not turning out as you wanted, for not being the 'Perfect Son' like Thor is. If anyone made my life difficult, it was you!" Loki's skin had returned to its normal paleness. "Harry, his friends, and mother are the only ones that had ever loved me for being me. Though now I learn that the man they loved was a lie. All because of you!" He growled in rage.

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin began, "I loved you as my son," he continued, "Yes you could never be like Thor, but I loved you no less!" he said, "You have even given me a proud great grandson to cherish."

"A great grandson that can never return to Asgard because of Thor! A great grandson who only remained welcomed in Asgard when his Jotunn heritage became apparent because he'd won love the and acceptance of the people!" Loki snapped. "For years you were raising a Jotunn in secret and never _once_ thought to change the view of Asgard towards Jotunns! What did you think would happen if you're dirty, little, _secret_ that is me ever got out? Did you think the people would just accept me? That no one would want me dead? That the people would ever like this?!" Loki's glare was one of pure hatred. "In all the years I've been your 'son', I have never heard you speak out against the stories that paint Jotunns as nothing but monsters needing to be wiped out. And when Harry's heritage came out to all, what did you choose to say to explain his Jotunn blood?! That a member of his family must have been raped by a Jotunn!"

Odin could see some of his mistakes, his mishandling of certain things, when he collapsed onto his back, gasping for breath as his consciousness began to swim. "Loki..." he breathed as he began to slowly lose consciousness.

While a small part of Loki noticed the state that Odin was in, his anger was too great to truly care. "Everything you have done has been to hurt me in some fashion! You should have told me the truth when Harry came into my life! When he was revealed to have Jotunn blood! You should have stopped Asgard from continuing the cycle of hatred towards Jotunns, should have created a better truce with them then what you had! You did it with the other realms, but no, you couldn't allow yourself to truly create peace between all the realms. You couldn't even bring yourself to allow contact with Midgard again, and because of that I never got to truly see my daughter grow up! So while you claim to love me, your actions, your treatment, of everything to do with me, reveals that that is a lie!" Loki snapped.

"Loki..." Odin breathed again in pain this time as his body gave out and he slumped back into unconsciousness.

Loki stood still for a moment, his anger forgotten as he took in the suddenly still form of Odin before he slowly walked over and carefully touched Odin's wrist, looking for signs of life. There was, thankfully, a pulse, though it was weak. His mind blanked for a moment on what to do, fearing in some way that his words, his harsh tone, might have done this. But after a beat he finally shouted for the guards, for help. He had to get Odin treated and looked after as quickly as possible. Though he was still angry and hurt by the lies and secrets Odin had kept from him, he did not want to lose the man he had seen as his father-figure his whole life. If the healers could do nothing then perhaps his mother could. A small voice in the back of his head though, told him that this was yet another thing that had gone so very wrong for him.

~w~

 **~Later at the Healing chambers~**

Frigga was worried; she was being comforted by Loki as Freya approached.

"I just heard," Freya said, "What happened?" she said, turning to Loki.

Loki, still in shock and some tiny shred of anger shook his head. "I'm not sure. He just fell unconscious suddenly while we were arguing," Loki didn't want to say anything more, not with the possibility of a healer over hearing him. He would tell Freya the whole story once they were alone.

Frigga, meanwhile, misinterpreted who Freya was talking to and said, "He's been putting off the Odinsleep for centuries," she paused, "But it was bound to catch up with him, Loki told me they were arguing about the Nobles, and the strain must have been too much cause Loki said he collapsed," she finished.

Loki gave Freya a look that told her he would explain everything later. Turning back to his mother though, Loki forced himself to put aside his feelings and recent discoveries. "What do we do now? With father in the Odinsleep, and no idea when he will awaken, and Thor banished, will you take over ruling Asgard until he awakes or Thor redeems himself?" Loki asked her. He wasn't happy with anything that had happened. All he'd wanted was answers and to be able to bring Harry home. Now though, that seemed like an impossible pipe dream.

Frigga shook her head, "Loki, you must sit on the throne of Asgard, until either your brother returns, or your father awakens!" she replied, "As Odin's second son, it falls to you to lead Asgard, I must remain by your father's side, hopefully with my presence nearby he will awaken sooner," she concluded.

Loki could only stare at his mother in shock at that. With everything that happened, Loki was certain that the nobles that still hated him had been at work try to poison Asgard against him, so him taking the throne, even if for a short while, would only add to their claims that he was at fault. Not to mention the guilt that was eating at him for everything that had gone wrong and everyone hurt by his actions. But the more reasonable part of him, the one that had been raised as a prince of Asgard recognized that this was the right thing to do. Asgard couldn't stand to be without a ruler right now, and as both the king and the first born prince were not available to rule, it fell to him. Another part of him offered up the idea of using this to create the peace that Odin believed he had made years ago. To truly bring the Jotunns into the picture like the other realms were. To reopen things with Midgard who had long stopped believing that Asgard was a real place. He could truly unite the realms and make everything how everyone believed it had always been, show them that what they thought was true and real, was really just a comforting lie they told themselves. And Loki had a good idea how to start. After all, he had Laufy's daughter, his birth sister, in a cell. If he returned her to Laufy, maybe, with the casket, perhaps Laufy would be willing to listen to him. But then a dark voice, the one that always casted doubt over his plans pointed out that if this failed, if this blew up in his face, it could destroy what little he still had left. Licking his lips Loki asked his mother, "Are you certain this is the best choice mother?"

Frigga nodded, "You are Odin's second son, and Thorina is still too young to sit on the throne, not to mention is Odin's third child, you will still supersede her right to rule," she countered, "Loki, I know there are those who would work against you in Asgard, but you must sit on the throne, it is your duty!"

Freya however sighed, "Then I know what his first order should be, Sif is spreading rumors that Loki attacked Odin, and that that is why Odin fell into the Odinsleep!" she said angrily.

Loki had to force himself not to flinch at how close Sif's lies were to the truth. After all, had Loki only been able to hold back his anger and pain at the truth of what he is, and how his life in Asgard was mostly based on a lie, then maybe Odin would not have fallen into the Odinsleep when and how he did. Maybe he would have done so during a council meeting, or in view of the nobles at least while Loki would be on the other side of the palace trying to figure out how to undo the mess he had made. Letting out a sigh he turned to Freya. "She truly wasted no time to begin this fresh attack on me, even more so after convincing Thor to commit treason by going to Jotunheim." Loki took a few steps away from Odin's bedside and spoke to one of the guards that were posted by the door. "Have Sif captured and taken to a cell, she is to face trial for treason!" Loki instructed the guard, a small part of him pleased both that Sif would finally be made to pay for her hatred of him as well as the guard's quickness at walking off to do as he was told. Loki then returned to Odin's bedside. "This will only fan the flames those like her already have burning. I only hope father and Thor both return to us quickly." He shut his eyes, "For while there is war with Jotunheim to deal with, I fear a war in Asgard may be brewing…"

 **~w~**

 **AN: Ogremen: Well, how was that people? Sif is digging her own grave, so to speak, lol Also, soon we will see what Sirius and Remus have been up to with the werewolves in Asgard, lol Talk about Long Time, No See, right? Anyway, things are heating up on the Asgard front, what will happen next, lets see who can guess right, and what you guess in the meantime! Also, we got the name Ogr from a Jotunn name generator, and when I showed Oracle, I was like, 'Oh come on, that's some irony right?' Also, we decided to give Loki a different BIRTH NAME because, whose to say that Loki WAS his original name, all we know is that is his name NOW! Anyway, now, for a word from Oracle ^w^**

 **Oracle: This chapter was a long time coming, and we are sorry it took so long to get it out. We struggled with this one, though we are getting better at sound boarding off each other, though there's still a little work to be done here and there. But we have brought to you this chapter and we are very happy about that. Now, in the past many of you, like in the comments of our other story, have commented that you don't want Loki to be the villain, that you don't want canon ending to the events of Thor. Now, while we do need CERTAIN things to happen by the end of the Thor events, we have come up with a different way to do them that we hope all of you will approve of. We won't say what those plans are just yet, but know that when Loki falls, he won't be the villain in the eyes of most of Asgard. We hope this chapter made up for the wait, and that it keeps your imaginations buzzing about how we are going to handle what is to come. For those of you who are also readers of our Vegas story and our waiting for a new chapter there, don't worry, we will get to that soon. We just need time to recharge our batteries after this one and then we'll get right on it. So sit tight cause we are still doing that story too.**


	33. The Road to Redemption (and Damnation)

**AN: Ogremen: Well, isn't this a surprize, then again, this chapter was kinda hard for us to make as we kept shooting ideas of what we want to have happen, happen in this chapter, lol But eventually we slogged it through, we hope you enjoy it as much as we did when we managed to get through our ideas, lol And now, as always, a word from the main writer herself, Oracle!**

 **Oracle: Man did we beat our heads against the wall for this chapter lol. The first bit was easy to write up and we had a lot of fun with it, but after a while it was like trying to speed run Getting Over It on the first try. Points to those of you who get that reference. We bounced so much off one and other and even got into fights about some things, but in the end, I think we are happy (Ogremen: we are ;) ) with what we turned out. Hopefully you are happy as well with the resulting story. Please note that this is the start of an arc for our characters, in which many things will happen going forward. So don't expect us to get to Avengers in this story any time soon lol. But for real, neither of us liked how quickly Thor seemed to redeem himself in the movie, there just wasn't really enough time for it and it clearly shows throughout the rest of the Marvel movies. So, we are hitting the brakes and taking it slowly. Hopefully you'll enjoy what we're planning to do cause it's going to take a while for Thor to get back to Asgard. But hey, at least along the way you'll get to see how Loki is handling being the current ruler and how the story will change for him by the end of the events of Thor.**

 **Also just so everyone is clear, we are not having Loki try to destory any realms or become evil by the end of the events of Thor. That part of his fate is gone and not coming back. However what will happen in the future... well you'll just have to wait and see now won't you? ;p**

 **Now then let's get on with the chapter! :D**

 **~w~**

 **~Earth, day after Harry arrived at Puente Antiguo~**

Harry stretched as he woke up, even though he was used to very comfortable beds from living in Asgard and at Hogwarts for the last nine months, he was still able to sleep comfortably on hard surfaces, something he was, reluctantly, thankful to the Dursleys for. Sleeping on hard surfaces had come in handy during some of the camping trips that Loki had taken Harry and his Asgardian friends on in the past.

As he got up, he headed to the kitchen to make something to eat, and was honestly surprized that Jane Foster was able to have a fully stocked kitchen at her 'lab', such as it was. Deciding to be nice, he started to make breakfast for everyone, something he hadn't done in a few years, well, not when he could get away with it anyway, as cooking was something that helped him relax. This time he would forgo one of his favorite toppings though, he didn't want to burn anyone's tongue, this time, who weren't use to his level of heat after all. He made English toast, bangers and mash, and some side of eggs. He didn't have to wait long till Darcy came out, sniffing like a blood hound.

"I smell good food..." Darcy said simply in an exhausted tone as she sat down and took some of the food.

Harry's friends were next to enter the kitchen, though they came in from outside.

"Morning!" Ari called cheerily, though he had a mischievous smirk on his face, getting a small glare from Darcy for daring to sound cheerful before breakfast was done. "We couldn't stay in bed after everything that we learned last night. So we went for a walk this morning to check out the town."

"Even though there's next to nothing here," Runa pointed out. "Our skills will go to waste in this place before long..." She grumbled before taking a seat and loading up her own plate.

"At least we have a lot of free space to practice with," Godiva said with a shrug, "And we should be able to work on some of our more magic based attacks and defences thanks to all that empty desert space out there," Godiva pointed out.

"There are also no rules or restrictions because of being on school grounds," Jarl added, "Thus adding to the freedom of our training." He then looked over at Ari, a small part of him sensing what might be about to happen and thus moved himself away from his long-time friend.

As Ari saw Erik Selvig, Jane Foster, and Thor enter the room, he burst into song.

"Good Morning

Good Morning

We've talked the whole night through

Good Morning

Good Morning to you

Good Morning

Good Morning

It's great to stay up late

Good Morning

Good Morning to you"

He sang with a surprisingly good singing voice, only to stop when a military style boot hit him in the face.

"I knew showing that movie to you lot would bite me in the ass..." Darcy grumbled, she had shown them the movie as an example of bad musicals with annoying songs, at least in her opinion anyway.

Harry laughed, "What did you think would happen when you told Ari how much you hate that song? Of course he's going to use it against you like a weapon."

"If you think that's bad, he was practicing the song the whole time we were outside," Runa glared at Ari. "I was half tempted to grab the nearest object and shove it down his throat for doing it so long."

Godiva smiled a little, "He did get a lot of smiles from girls for his singing," She pointed out. "Someone even said he could have a future in music."

Ari threw the boot back at Darcy. "I don't want your foot stink!"

"Something tells me there won't ever be a peaceful breakfast in this room again," Jane sighed tiredly.

Erik frowned in thought. "We have Singing in the Rain here?" He didn't remember seeing that among the few dvds they had.

Thor looked around in confusion. "What does singing in rain have to do with the song he sang?" He questioned before looking down at the food. "Harry, I trust this is safe to eat?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I left out the hot sauce."

This last comment caused the others, minus Ari, Jarl, Runa, Godiva, and Darcy, to look up in question.

A grin slowly took over Darcy's face though. "HA! You fed him the hot sauce didn't you? That's my nephew!" She cheered and laughed.

"What?" Jane asked.

Harry sighed and explained the first meal he had cooked for his family and Thor's friends, about how that had gone over. "Some of them did like it to a point but asked for the lighter stuff." Harry then couldn't help but add in, "The light weights they are."

"It felt like I had tried to eat something that was made of lava. I almost had to go to the healers for trying to take more than one bite every few minutes," Thor sighed.

"After that dinner, my cooking with the sauce was limited if I was making something for someone other than myself and my friends," Harry shrugged.

"Damn, I wish you had recorded that. I would've loved to have seen that. All those stuck up nobles with their mouths burning," Darcy grinned.

Harry shrugged again, then turned to Thor, "So, Thor, any thought on what you need to do to regain your 'honor'?" he asked, saying honor with distaste.

Thor sighed, "Not really, other than going for my hammer itself," he replied.

"WILL YOU GET OFF THAT ALREADY!?" Runa snapped. "We told you last night, that no matter how badly you whine and moan and want that hammer, that will not restore your honor! Norns! You are more like a bitchy princess then a fucking future king!" She growled.

"Runa is right, Thor." Harry sighed, annoyed that they were still having this conversation. "Great Grampy Odin would not make a lesson this important, that easy. You have to actually earn your hammer back, not just go to where it is and pick it up like it's some training weapon. So enough talk about going to get it!"

"It will most likely return to you itself once you have completed your lesson. There for going to it would be a waste of time that you could be putting to use redeeming yourself," Godiva pointed out.

"I say we ban Thor from going anywhere near where his hammer is. All agreed?" Ari asked as he raised his hand with a grin.

Harry, Runa, Godiva, Jarl and Darcy all raised their hands as well, smiling too.

"Majority wins," Ari smirked, "Thor is not allowed to go anywhere near where his hammer is."

Thor glared at Ari, "You cannot ban me from going there," He argued.

Harry walked over to Thor and gave him a cold look. "You go near that hammer, and I will ensure you never regain your honor and thus never see Asgard again. You go near that hammer, and you can consider us no longer family," He warned seriously.

Thor stopped and stared at Harry, "Surely you jest nephew?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't say things like that if I don't mean them. You so much as get within a mile of your hammer before you've redeemed yourself, and I never want to see you again..." Harry warned. "You have already hurt me more then you even seem to be aware of, you may have just single handedly destroyed my life in Asgard completely, and yet you want to just dismiss myself and my friends telling you that your redemption isn't as simple as just picking the hammer back up." Harry sighed and turned away from Thor. "I'm really starting to wonder if you ever actually cared about me in the first place, or if you are just like my adopted family, the Dursleys," Harry then shook his head. "No I take that back," He turned back to glare at Thor. "You are more like Dumbledore right now!" He growled.

Thor winced when Harry compared him to the Dursleys, but flinched when he compared Thor to Dumbledore. "I am sorry Harry," he said, looking down, knowing his nephew was probably sick of hearing his apologies by now. "I am...willing, to listen to your advice, nephew," he said, he hated seeming weak.

"Fragile masculinity..." Darcy coughed loudly, getting a smile from Runa, Ari, Jarl, and Godiva.

"About time," Harry huffed. "Grampy and I have only been trying to get your head out your arse for years now, and get you to listen to what advice we've been trying to give you, so that you can be the king everyone thinks you already are." Harry took a moment to let some of his anger drain before speaking again. "Here's what we know so far about your banishment. You didn't think about the consequences of your actions when you went on your 'little rampage'. You ignored your friends who were in danger and getting hurt in favor of getting revenge for your wounded pride. You showed you lack proper care for others, humility, and the ability to put aside your own feelings for the sake of the wellbeing of your people. Thus you were banished," Harry took a breath. "Clearly these are the things you need to learn in order to redeem yourself," Harry held his hands up, "I don't want to hear any more of your, 'I don't know how to learn those things', or however you plan to word it this time! We," He waved to himself and his four friends. "Are trying to help you with learning these things. You are the one who has been dismissing us and our offered help, with your claims that all you have to do is go get your hammer and everything will be fucking honey mead and sweets!" Harry snapped. "So now, you are going to shut up and listen to what we have to say, you are going to do as we tell you, and if you can't do that, then I am going to start sending messages to my friends from school and ask if I can stay with them until I can return to Asgard, if I even can that is. And I will be striking your name from my list of family and will be sure to inform Thorina about this."

Thor gulped, he could just picture Thorina's reaction to finding out he had ignored Harry and his friends advice, he shuddered, "Anything but that dear nephew," he said earnestly.

Runa twirled her fork in her hand much the way she would sometimes twirl a knife in thought. "So...how are we going to do this? How do we get him to redeem himself in a place like this?" She questioned. "I mean, there really isn't much here that could teach most of those lessons," She pointed out.

"I must agree with Runa. This place is far too peaceful and other then to teach him not to look down on others who do not bow down to his wishes and stop to praise him, there really isn't much here," Godiva agreed.

Jarl frowned in thought, "Perhaps what Thor needs most, is to go on a journey, one that will force him to relearn all that he knows and see life through the eyes of another race?"

"Road trip!" Darcy cheered with both hope and excitement.

"Wait, you really plan to take him away?" Jane questioned as a spike of disappointment ran through her. "But I have so many questions, and there's so much I wanted to learn from him, you can't just take him like that now that we know he's an alien."

"You sure that's the only reason you want to keep Uncle Dreamy Buff around?" Darcy asked her teasingly.

Jane blushed and sputtered, "I-I-, um, shut up!" she finally said intelligently while turning to look away with a blush.

Runa rolled her eyes, "If your questions mean that much then pack a bag and let's get moving. None of us are seeing Asgard again any sooner if we stick around this place." She ordered. "Do we even have a destination in mind for where to start this journey?" She asked. When all she got were shrugs Runa groaned. "I'm surrounded by simpletons."

"True, but at least we're your simpletons," Ari joked, getting a mug thrown at his face for that.

Jarl just shook his head, the more things changed, the more they stayed the same too.

~w~

 **~Asgard, a few hours later~**

Sif screamed into the ether of nothingness as she sat in her cell. Her, a powerful and loyal warrior of Asgard, treated like a traitor by the true traitor! When she finally stopped screaming, her voice was hoarse. As she breathed in air to begin yelling again, a voice suddenly cut her off. "You know, with how loud you been, Loki was forced to put up a one way silencing charm, they can't hear you, but, you can hear us," the voice said, "You should know, the resistance is working to release you..." the voice ended before the Asgardian guard walked off.

Sif smiled, so, her allies, the True Asgardians, as they often called themselves, were working to free her from the betrayers clutches, this she could work with, she could wait for them to come to rescue the 'rightful future queen', at least in her opinion, of Asgard and put the true King of Asgard, Thor, on the throne.

"Hey there bitch, what are you smiling about?" Freya asked as she walked up to the cell. "Finally lost what tiny shred of your mind was remaining?"

Sif glared at her, but said nothing, knowing that her words wouldn't be heard anyway and not wanting to waste her breath on someone so beneath her.

"You know, if you hadn't been so quick to spread your lies, you might have been able to avoid all of this. After all, you barely even waited for Odin to be moved to the Healing rooms before you started flapping your mouth," Freya continued. "But had you just waited you would've been able to hear, from Frigga's own mouth too, that Loki did nothing to cause the Allfather to fall into the Odinsleep. After all, Frigga, along with several healers looked over Odin and found no signs of an attack." Freya shook her head, "But what might have caused this, was you convincing Thor to start up war with the Jotunns after all these years. You trying to poison the royal family all, this, time." Freya sighed, "Have you truly no heart to care for anyone but yourself and your insane beliefs? I may not have liked you in the past, but it seems that ever since Loki found his...student, Harry, you have done everything in your power to try to destroy both Loki and Harry. And for what? Some petty belief that Loki doesn't deserve to be happy? Some thought that you know better than even the Allfather? You have caused more of your own pain and suffering than anyone else in Asgard, including Loki and myself. You are without a doubt your own worst enemy Sif, and you are just so blind to this fact that's it's just plain sad."

Enraged, Sif rushed forward only to be pulled back violently by the chains that bound her, which caused her to be flung back and crash to the floor as her feet came out from under her. She looked up, enraged further, as looked to Freya only to see her laughing at her struggles to exercise her rage. "Just you watch, you mischief loving bitch, you will get yours eventually..." Sif said, knowing that the cunt couldn't hear her.

Freya was about to praise Loki for his skill with the silencing spell when she noticed something and frowned. "Odd. There seems to be a small gap in the spell." Using her own magic, Freya quickly fixed the gap. "There, can't have you giving headaches to the guards after all if that gets worse," She then sighed. "Either Loki is overburdened already with matters and thus needs more help then he admitted, or someone's trying to cause some shit from the outside. I'll have to mention this to him..." She then turned and left to find Loki. If the gap was him actually being lazy rather than anything else she would kick his ass, if he needed help she'd give it, and if it was a trouble maker then he had best be warned before things get out of hand if possible.

 **~w~**

 **~Back with Thor, Harry, and Co~**

Darcy was going nuts annoying the others of their group they as watched as she ran about the place, packing things while chanting a song of her own making.

"We're going on a ROAD TRIP, we're Going on a Road Trip, everyone get packed, we're going on a road trip!" She sang over and over again to herself as she worked on moving bags into the RV, which had been expanded on the inside using Asgardian magic, which had fascinated Selvig. As such, the inside was now more like a true motor home then the camper it was and had been on the inside.

Harry smirked at his aunt's antics, he loved it when Darcy got motivated like this, as she was hard to dissuade when she got like this.

"Darcy stop, we can't just drop everything to go on a road trip!" Jane protested as she tried to keep up with Darcy. When her eyes landed on Harry, Jane gave up on Darcy and walked over to him. "Can't you hold off on this for a couple months? I mean, I just started to believe all of this and I have so many questions that I want to ask and, well, it'd be nice to be in one place with all my stuff," She questioned, not really liking the idea of leaving town just now but also not wanting to let Thor or Harry go now that she knows they come from a whole other world.

Harry smirked, "Why do you think I expanded the inside to the point that I did so?" he countered, then he looked to Runa, Godiva, Jarl and Ari, all of whom were carrying suitcases full of Jane's equipment and clothing. Harry blushed when he saw Ari was carrying Jane's under things in a box, who had a smirk on his face.

"Wha-you can't jus-bring that back here!" Jane protested before following Ari. "What do you have in there? Hey I'm talking to you!" She shouted as she chased after Ari, blushing up a storm when she saw one of her bustiers on the top of the box Ari was carrying.

Harry sighed and shook his head as he turned to Selvig and said, "By the way, did Darcy bring my Playstation Three?" he asked eagerly.

Eric Selvig grinned, "You mean the original eighty gigabyte one?" he questioned with a smile.

Harry nodded, only for Darcy to interrupt.

"Harebear, you know we share that system, and it's technically mine anyway, yours is in Asgard," she said as she stopped her packing to speak and shoot a glare at Harry, "Anyway, you sure the electronics will work in the expanded space?"

Harry nodded, "They should as its Asgardian magic, and thus its different in the energy spectrum from Midgardian Magic," he explained with a smile, "Grampy could explain it more sophisticatedly, but, well, he's not here, so..." with that he shrugged his shoulders.

Darcy smirked, "I still remember that time he visited and you turned him into Lokitty!" she said with a laugh.

Harry blushed as Selvig turned to Harry with an arched eyebrow, "I was testing a transfiguration spell with Asgardian magic, and well, let's just say that I think Darcy is planning on making a toy line at some point..." he finished with a pout.

Jane whirled when she heard that, "Darcy is planning a toy line?!" she exclaimed in surprize.

"Single toy at the moment! But come on, dad makes for an adorable kitten, and with that helmet and cloak I know he'll be a hit with all the kids!" Darcy called as she threw more bags into the RV.

"Not that he'll be pleased to hear that. From what Harry's told us, weren't you told to never speak of that moment ever again?" Runa questioned with a smirk.

Darcy shrugged her shoulders. "Did he really think I would just leave that one alone? If so, he clearly doesn't know me all that well yet," She waved off. "You don't just give me something like that and tell me not to do anything with it!" she pointed out like it should be obvious.

"This is beside the point," Jane sighed, realizing she'd gotten distracted by toys of all things. "We can't just up root everything to go traveling around the world. Who's even going to fund this road trip?"

"I am. I got Hela to let me stop by my bank to convert most of the money I had on me as well as take some more to convert before she brought us here. And she said that at some point she's going to send her assistant to serve as a go between for us so that's that problem solved a head of time," Harry answered with a smirk.

Jane slumped into a chair, 'They really have thought of everything, haven't they?' she thought in confusion.

As Darcy finished packing she looked to Harry and his friends, "Alright, we hitting the road then?" she asked happily.

"Where's Thor?" Jarl questioned, since the reason they were going on this road trip was currently missing from the room.

Harry sighed, "I'll find him," He said before turning and leaving to check outside.

"Given that all of this is for him to redeem himself, you would think Thor would've been helping us..." Runa grumbled.

Godiva patted Runa's shoulder. "He has much on his mind right now. The events that happened in Asgard, Harry's threat, the uncertain future ahead of him. This is the first time I think he's been thrown out of his comfort zone since he was a boy. Just give him time to find his feet and I'm sure everything will be alright," She told her friend.

"Bout time the guy was knocked for a loop. Take that ego of his down a peg or two and show him he isn't as great as he believes he is," Ari said dismissively with a sniff of smugness in his tone. "Maybe then he'll start making choices that actually come from a working brain instead of his-"

"Do not finish that Ari, or I swear you will not live to regret making me think of that part of Thor!" Runa growled angrily.

Selvig just shook his head and boarded the magically expanded interior of the RV that Jane owned. Jane on the other hand, face palmed and kept muttering about why she had to find the odd ones like Darcy, Thor, Ari, and Runa.

As Harry came back, pulling Thor by the ear, Harry's friends all had similar but differing reactions. Godiva was full on laughing her ass off, Ari was smirking, Jarl was shaking his head with a smile, and Runa was, well, was there a better description then a smirk of satisfaction as she rolled some of her more...unknown rune stones, in her hand, seeming to be itching for an excuse to try them.

"He was trying to get me, a minor, to buy him some naughty mags that Darcy would have loved to get her hands on..." Harry said, indicating that the less said on the matter, the better their sanity would be for the rest of their long, very long, lives as Asgardians, and of course the however long road trip they were about to take where they would all be living so closely to Thor. Yeah they really didn't need the thought of walking in on him with one of those mags as a possibility for the trip.

"Everybody into the RV!" Darcy shouted as she jumped in and got behind the wheel with eagerness.

"Oh no! I have seen how you drive the van, you are not driving the RV!" Erik protested as he rounded the RV and tried to open the driver side door, only to find Darcy had locked it. "Open this door right now Darcy!"

"Not happening!" Darcy laughed.

Harry sighed and shook his head, "The more things change, the more they stay the same..." he sighed with a smile.

~w~

 **~Asgard; First day of Loki's rule as ruler~**

Loki sighed heavily as yet another noble had left after making 'demands' to change things in Asgard to how they use to be. At his current count, the total had come to about twenty five nobles so far, demanding he bring back some of the outdated and old traditions that Harry had helped destroy by making the kids of Asgard smile and experience true fun.

Freya smiled when the last noble of the day left the throne room. Turning to Loki, she said, "You know, we should keep an eye on Sif, Loki," Freya said, "She is planning something, I am sure of it," Freya said with a smile. "There is also the fact not all of the nobles and other people she could be collaborating with are accounted for," she added.

Loki took a moment to try to banish his headache before speaking. "Freya, I have to reforge the peace with the Jotunns, try to dispel the rumors of how I came to be on the throne, make sure Harry is doing alright on Midgard, and try to keep the nobles from revolting. I have my hands full with this horrid mess as it is without adding more!" He then added, "Also, Sif is a warrior currently locked in the cells. She knows nothing of magic and only ever deals with problems by punching, stabbing, or crushing them. We're it you or myself, or even my mother in that cell, then the chance of escape would be possible. But as this is Sif we are speaking about, I think we can leave her be for the time being," He dismissed before looking to the doors where the noble had disappeared through. "Why do these fools think that I would ever want to change things back to the way they were? And what is more, they know that unless the Allfather dies and Thor is not able to take the throne, that I am only a stand in for king and thus unable to change things that the Allfather himself has changed or allowed to change. There for, all these demands that I change things back to how they were, on top of the demands to undo Thor's banishment, are pointless! I have no power to do those things regardless of my feelings towards them. Yet rather than see this, they all decide to spit their venomous hate towards me amongst themselves, to lie and claim that I do not wish to have Thor back, that I wish this war to happen with the Jotunns!" Loki was growling by the end. "I am NOT the one who wanted to storm that realm and attack its people!" Loki then took a deep breath. "At least Hogun and Volstagg are attempting to have the truth be heard. To explain that I was the voice of reason trying to prevent this war from starting again."

Freya smiled sadly, "Give it time, Loki, surely you can see there _are_ , in fact, people who care about you amongst the people of Asgard now, thanks to Harry," she said, "However, they are being drowned out by the stupid, and the ignorant, after all, they say the stupid follow the loudest cry amongst the stupid," she said as if she were reciting a quote.

"Still Freya," Loki began with a heavy sigh, "I have so much work ahead of me to fix everything that has been broken or destroyed by the actions of others, and I don't have nearly as many people helping me as I would like. I can only hope that Harry will help Thor to do whatever it is he must to truly learn that which his banishment is set around quickly. Perhaps once the people of Asgard see the two of us working together they might calm themselves." Loki shut his eyes and rubbed at his temples, "If only I had a means to check on Harry and Thor's progress without letting those against me know. The last thing I need is them thinking I'm plotting something against Thor."

"Ask and ya get baby!" A male voice called out cheerfully.

Loki opened his eyes with a frown and looked up in time to see what appeared to be a man in a skull mask, black robe, and 3Dglasses skate boarding towards him. "Wha-? Who are you?" Loki questioned tiredly.

The man stopped a few feet from the throne, his skateboard disappearing in a cloud of smoke and Loki got the sense the man was grinning behind his mask, though it was hard to tell. "I am Uncle Death, and I was sent to help by the Lady Hela," He answered.

Loki frowned at the name as he thought on what he had said. "Uncle Death?" He questioned before sighing. "Oh, that annoying helper of her's. She finally kicked you out of her realm I'm guessing?"

Though his mask prevented his expressions from being clearly seen, Uncle Death's one hand shot to his heart as he took a step back with a gasp, showing Loki that he was hurt by his words, or at least was acting like it. "How could you be so mean to suggest something like that?" Uncle Death questioned. "Lady Hela adores me, and would be lost without me! Anyway, she knew that you and that nephew of her's would need a go between for all of you so...here I am! I'll play massager for all of you and in exchange for doing this, I finally get to see more of the realms, or at the very least, check out Midgard again. Everybody wins!"

Freya smirked, "I like him, he's funny," she smirked.

"A lady with taste! I think I might like visiting Asgard now. After all, from what Lady Hela told me, I had thought you were all a bunch of stiffs," Uncle Death commented.

Freya, smirking said, "You know, he may be a gofer, but at least he's an amusing one though!" she said as she saw Uncle Death's shoulders sag.

"Way to kick a skeleton in the balls," Uncle Death grumbled miserably.

Loki let out an annoyed sigh, "What do you mean by messenger? I have my own ways to speak to my daughter that don't include you!"

"True, but you can't exactly speak to anyone on Midgard without feeding more fuel to the fire those nobles are trying to build against you, and you can hardly be seen running off to Heimdall every time you want to hear how your grandson is doing without risking someone trying something along the way. That is where you need me!" Uncle Death said with a bow and a cheerful grin, happy to change the subject of being a 'mere gofer'. "I can easily pass between the realms and most don't bother to pay any attention to me. I can allow you and your grandson to speak to each other as well as give you reports on how things are going for him and Thor. You know, little things to take some weight off your mind," Uncle Death explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

Loki wanted to dismiss the fool before him, but as he thought it over he realized the idiot had a point. Loki was already weighted down with so much work in Asgard that he couldn't think to spare any time to go and see to Harry without it coming back to bite him in the ass. To have someone who could not only take messages to Harry, but also report how things are going with Thor, would be a huge help to Loki and one less thing to worry too much about. "Fine then, I shall write letters for you to take to Harry and Thor, to explain the current status of things here, and I want you to take note of how things are going in Midgard. I want to know how Thor is getting on with his banishment." Loki had no doubt that Thor had made the stupid error of believing that he could just go get his hammer and then go home with nothing to stop him. In fact, Loki would bet everything he has on that.

"Right, right, sure thing grand boss," Uncle Death said in a smirking manner before disappearing into the shadows.

"I shall never understand how my daughter deals with something like THAT working for her," Loki groaned, ignoring Freya as she laughed at his pain.

 **~w~**

 **~Asgard, Lycan Town~**

Sirius smiled as he walked the streets of Lycan Town, it was the biggest of the communities set up by Odin to be populated with Werewolves. It was also the busiest. Even Asgardians had started moving into the town soon after its formation, ironically, they were all ones that liked Harry and Loki for all the changes made to Asgard. As he made his way to the biggest house in the town, which was, essentially, the Longhouse, as the Asgardians called it, he couldn't help smiling when he knocked on the door, and waited till the door opened to reveal, a much healthier looking, Remus Lupin.

Remus sighed, "Hello Sirius. What trouble are you trying to get me into today?" He asked his friend tiredly.

Sirius smirked, "Well, to be honest, it's not so much trouble as it is news," he said in reply, "Odin fell into the Odinsleep and people seem divided on whether or not Loki had something to do with it," he added.

Remus frowned at the news. "And you don't count that as trouble?" Remus questioned. "Sirius, Harry and Loki are the reason we are allowed to remain here, if there is trouble brewing for either of them, it is trouble for us as well!" Remus reminded Sirius as he grabbed his coat and stepped out of his home, locking the door behind him before turning to Sirius. "We better check in with Loki to see if there's anything we can do to aid him. Anything else I should be made aware of?"

"Werewolf acceptance in Asgard is getting higher than ever before as Werewolves prove they are honorable warriors?" Sirius smirked, "Also, the former Lady Sif was arrested for treason," he added.

Remus rolled his eyes at the mention of Sif. "Surprised she lasted this long. I was wondering if Thor would ever truly do anything to punish her anytime soon. Guess now's as good a time as any," Remus commented before noticing the look on Sirius's face. "What?"

"Thor was banished by Odin for restarting the war between the Jotunns and Asgardians," Sirius said with a shit eating grin.

Remus stopped walking and shut his eyes at that. While Sirius clearly wasn't seeing the bigger, and worse, picture, Remus's mind was pulling up every little thing that could and, most likely, would go wrong from here on out thanks to this. "Sirius, wipe that smile off your face and think for once. What race is Harry?" Remus asked as calmly as he could.

"Half Jotunn, and half Human," Sirius said, "And I know that the Asgardians are going to fear him now, but, you should know, that Asgard has become divided. On the one side, there are those who want Harry's head. On the other, the majority are supporting him and want his return to bring a smile back to the Trickster's face," Sirius added.

"And most of those on Loki and Harry's side are youths! While those against them are more seasoned warriors. Should a war break out here in Asgard between the two sides, there is a good chance that Loki and Harry will both be killed," Remus pointed out. "Do not dismiss the danger just because some will side with Loki and Harry, and most of all do not forget that when Odin returns every action that Loki took during this time will examined. Should Odin find fault with Loki's choices, it could spell disaster for Harry," Remus frowned with a tired sigh. "This is no mere spat like what we use to see back in our days at Hogwarts. This could be a war within a war. Please try to think more like a grown man then the man child you often are!"

Sirius shot Remus a frown, "Unlike many of the stiffs here in Asgard, we have magic on our side as well as knowledge of modern warfare," Sirius said, "Anyway, with Loki in charge, we can put on magic shows now!" he said, referring to the fact that Odin had always refrained from allowing magic shows, saying they were 'childish'.

Remus sighed. "Let's just go and speak to Loki, before I ask Heimdall to bring Amelia up here to have another 'talk' with you." He said before heading for the palace throne room. Some days Remus really wondered if he would've become friends with Sirius had it not been for James.

~w~

 **~Omake One: Poisonous Snakes In Fine Clothing~**

In a dark room underneath a tavern in Asgard, a meeting was being held by nobles who opposed Loki and all the changes that he and his charge had brought to Asgard.

"I'm telling you, we should wait to free the bitch!" one female noble said.

"And I'm telling you, Alivia," the male noble speaking said, "We should free her soon, but, we take precautions, as useful as she is to us and our cause, she is also a child beater!" he replied.

"Do we even truly need her?" An elder noble questioned. "She is a mad dog at this point, and they seldom prove useful to anyone. I say leave her in her cage where she cannot ruin our plans."

"Without her there to take all the blame we will quickly be discovered, Svan! Sif will not be able to help herself from taking credit for all of this and thus we will get off lightly in the end should this all fail!" A woman waved off.

"Áile has a point. No matter which side wins in the end, we are committing acts of treason in one form or another. Best to have a scape goat for the victor to slaughter in the end," Another woman nodded. "Besides, we might be able to use her death to gain more support when this is all over, should we lose."

"You see, I am not the only one to see her usage!" The noble man smirked.

"Calm yourself Aage," their leader said with a smile, "We will use the Child Beater, then, when she tries to turn on us as she no doubt will, we will throw her to the boars, agreed?" said their leader, her words were quickly followed by no less then forty cries of agreement.

As they disbanded, their leader waited for everyone to leave, once they had, their leader smirked, "All is going according to plan, Thanos will be pleased..." the leader said before heading through a door to a back room of the basement, and looking to her two allies, "Go on an 'adventure', and inform Lord Thanos his plans for Asgard are advancing per our and his plans," she said.

"Of course, Illa," the two Asgardians said.

The two then walked out of the room and as they did Illa said, "Soon, I will have vengeance..." she said smugly.

 **~w~**

 **~Omake 2: A Flash of Lightning, a Dash of Thunder~**

The peace and quiet of the desert was shattered in a moment as a massive bolt of lightning seemed to strike the ground out of nowhere. The deafening clap of thunder that followed it almost drowned out the battle cry of the young man that had appeared during the flash from the lightning.

The young man fell to the ground, his momentum having sent him flying as he missed whatever target he had been aiming to hit a moment ago. Pushing himself up quickly, the young man panted as he twisted and turned on the spot, trying to find something or someone, his body poised for battle as he tightened his grip on his weapon.

The rage he had been feeling was slowly replaced by confusion as his blue eyes continued to scan the area, his red hair lightly swaying in the breeze. "What is this? Where is father?" He questioned as he lowered his arms. "More importantly, where am I?" He was clearly nowhere near the battlefield he had been on just moments before, and the lack of any signs of battle around him left him highly confused.

Setting off in one direction on foot, he looked for any landmarks or signs that might tell him where he currently was. However when he spotted an old, abandoned car, behind a large rock he let out a small sigh of relief.

"Still on Earth at least. That is at least something," He commented to himself before continuing to walk. "But where on Earth is this? And why does it seem like this area is untouched by the battle?"

After some hours of walking the young man came to stop across the street from a building and frowned to himself. "Valero? What kind of name is that?" He questioned before crossing the street, making sure his hammer was put away so as to not be seen as a possible threat.

 **~w~**

 **AN: Ogremen: well, we hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we also hope you see now why we bashed Sif so much, when you think about it, she really does hold a grudge against Loki that does no one any favors. Anyway, props to whoever figures out who the red head in Omake 2 is, lol As it is a character from an alternate timeline who took me and Oracle by surprize owo Anyway, we hope you enjoyed all the twists and turns! Now then, for Oracle's closing statement!**

 **Oracle: Think you might have given them a big clue there, Ogremen lol. But yeah, we were surprised to learn of that character and plan to make use of him going forward. As said before this was a hard one to write but hey, we made it. Please let us know your thoughts on this chapter, your guesses to what is happening/about to happen, and most of all don't be shy about telling us what you like about the story. We truly love to hear from our readers and we take in your feedback, so long as it's constructive! This story is just as much for all of you as it is for ourselves. So let's all work together to make this story a great one.**


	34. New Faces and Planning

**AN: Ogremen:** **Sorry for the wait guys :( I had writers block and kept getting distracted by certain games and other fan fictions, regardless of these reasons, I apologise for my part in the late delivery of this chapter, we hope you enjoy the humor, and how Thorina is taking well her lessons from Loki and Freya, lol and now for a word from Oracle! :)**

 **Oracle: Yeah this one was something of a struggle, and we both kind of got distracted by KH3 among other things. But we hope that this chapter was worth the wait. We are struggling a bit with events that are unfolding in Asgard during Thor's banishment, as we want to stretch out that time as much as we can to properly show Thor having time enough to change rather than the few days he appeared to have been banished for in the movie. So if you have some suggestions for the Asgardian side of things, then we would love to hear your ideas and thoughts, we might use them.**

 **Also a reminder, we are not having Loki try to destroy any realms or become evil by the end of the events of Thor. That part of his fate is gone and not coming back. However what will happen in the future...well you'll just have to wait and see now won't you? ;p**

 **Now then let's get on with the chapter! :D**

 **~w~**

 **~Earth, Puente Antiguo Outskirts~**

It was bound to happen sooner or later with five pure Asgardians in the RV, and that thing was their stomachs demanding food, glorious food. Harry had also gotten a bit hungry but he still had some of the pumpkin pasties from school to eat. But since that wouldn't be enough for the five hungry Asgardians the gang found themselves pulling into a gas station/diner rest stop. Grabbing a booth at the back the group placed their orders and talked about where they should go on their road trip, looking at the map to see if there were any interesting stops along the way.

However Thor, thinking he was being sneaky did try to suggest a path that would take them by where his hammer was said to have landed, to which he was shot down...hard...and given hell about it, but awarded some points for trying to actually use his brain in such a way that was unusual for him. Sadly though, Thor couldn't help himself with some of the suggested locations to visit after Darcy took out her tablet to look up some places, and when he learned of a small war museum he tried to grab the tablet to look at it and ended up spilling the pot of coffee on the waitress that had been waiting on them and all over the table, with it spilling into peoples laps.

"Thor!" Harry shouted aggravated tone as he grabbed some napkins and began dabbing them against his now coffee soaked thighs, thankfully the pot was an old one, and thus not too hot for him.

"I am sorry Harry," Thor said as he gave everyone an apologetic look.

"All in favor of sending Thor to the counter for the remainder of the meal?" Runa sighed tiredly.

Harry, Runa, Godiva, Ari, Jarl, Darcy, and even Erik raised their hands.

"Thor go take your plate and cup and go sit at the counter," Harry ordered before turning to the waitress, "Really sorry about him."

"No worries dear, I have a moron of my own at home," she said as she shot a glare at Thor and then went to get a towel to clean the table with, as well as more napkins for the customers.

"Harry," Thor began but was cut off by a glare from said person and a pointed finger to the counter. Thor sighed, grabbed his things and moved to the counter. "It's like being a child with Loki all over again," he grumbled as he recalled the number of times that he was banished from the table by Loki when the two would eat together while their parents were busy.

Thor gave a nod to the man in the suit at the counter next to an empty seat. "May I?" Thor asked as he waved to the stool.

"By all means," The man said as he gave Thor a friendly smile. "Trouble at your table?" He questioned as Thor sat down.

"I fear in my excitement over a possible stop in our trip, I caused a mess. Therefore I have been banished for now," Thor chuckled with a guilty look.

The man shook his head with an amused smile. "Well stuff like that happens. Travelling with family?"

"My brother's grandson, his friends, and some new friends of mine actually, though I don't know where exactly we're going to go. I'm not from around here after all," Thor told the man, making sure not to mention being from somewhere other than Midgard as Harry and the others had warned him against it.

The man thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, it's summer vacation for most kids, right?" He then looked over at the table and raised a brow in surprise before shaking his head. "Looks like the adults are out matched," He joked.

Thor laughed, "You don't know the half of it my friend."

"So, which ones your great nephew?" The man in the suit asked Thor as he found it hard to believe that a man who looked as young as Thor did, could be a great uncle to one of the kids.

"The one with the green eyes and black hair, his name is Harry and he is one of the greatest young men I know," Thor said proudly.

"A fine looking young man, his grandfather must be proud of him," The man nodded.

Thor nodded, "That my brother is. Harry has done so much for our family and everyone he's come in contact with. We are all proud of him," Thor said as he thought about everything that Harry had done since arriving in Asgard. "Are you travelling as well sir?" Thor asked the man, realizing that he knew nothing about the man he'd been talking with.

"Travelling for work actually. Since I'm close to where I'm going, I thought I would stop in for a little lunch before I have to get to work," the man answered. "And speaking of," He said as he checked his watch. "I should finish up my coffee and get to where I'm supposed to be."

When the man downed the rest of his coffee and stood, Thor held his hand out to him. "It was pleasure speaking to you, and I wish you well in your work."

The man shook Thor's hand. "Hope you have a good trip. Say, what's your name?"

"Thor," Thor answered, "And yours?"

"Phil Coulson, take care Thor." With that said, the man, Phil, went to pay his bill before leaving the diner.

About fifteen minutes after Phil left, a tall, red haired man with blue eyes and wearing armor similar to an early suit of Thor's armor walked in. He looked around before spotting Harry's table, and scowled. "Loki!" the man growled as he pulled out his hammer, something that immediately drew the attention of everyone in the diner, most notably being Harry, Runa, and Thor who were all facing the door, the other three Asgardians having their backs to the doors.

Sensing danger and not wanting a fight inside the diner Harry got to his feet slowly, making sure to keep his hands in the man's sight at all time. "Sir, I'm going to ask that you put that away before you hurt someone. No one here wants a fight, but if you refuse, then a fight you will get!" Harry warned, hoping his friends wouldn't jump the gun and start a fight before Harry could try to talk the man down.

"I don't know what you did to bring me here, Loki, but I will make you pay for destroying Earth and treating humans like garbage!" he spat, "Ready your sceptre, I will not fight you unarmed, even if you do have your filthy magic!"

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. "What is it with people hating magic?" He questioned. "Also, my name is Harry, I'm not Loki."

"Also, also, what drugs is this guy on? What's he talking about destroying the Earth?" Darcy questioned. "I mean this might not be the prettiest place in the world but it's not a complete dump!"

Darcy was not the only person confused by the 'destorying the Earth' comment the man had said, as most in the diner were looking to one and other, some questioning if the guy was some environmentalist type or something.

Harry turned to Runa with a raised brow and whispered, "What sceptre is he talking about? Have you ever seen grampy use one?" To which she just shrugged her shoulders.

The red headed man growled, "I am Magni, son of Thor and Amora the Enchantress," he said, getting a shocked look from Thor at hearing that, "And you are Loki, the shape changing god of Evil!" he said as he began to channel his father's powers and channeling a thunderstorm to form.

Harry stared at the guy, Magni, as if he had two heads. "Son of Thor and Amora?" Then he turned to Thor and said. "Care to explain this?"

Thor got to his feet, looking confused as well as concerned. "I assure you I have no child with Amora, at least none that I can recall." He told Harry before turning to Magni, who was currently glaring at Thor now. "I don't know why you claim to be my son, but I ask that you stay your hand from battle. That is not my brother, but my brother's grandson. You have no enemies here." Thor knew he wasn't the best person when it comes to talking someone down from a fight, but he at least was going to try. "Why don't we step outside, away from these people, and speak out there?" He suggested as he took a few slow steps towards Magni.

"You claim to be Thor Odinson?" Magni scoffed, "Please, father would never allow himself to wear human clothes!" Then Magni turned back to Harry, "And you, you think I would fall for such a pathetic lie, all of Loki's children were locked up so he has no Grandchildren!"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "This is why I hate talking to most of the noble class of Asgard. Always so stuck up and full of themselves, that they think they know everything." Harry then glared at Magni, "Well I know for a fact that Thor doesn't have any children and he most certainly wouldn't have any with that blond bimbo unless she was using magic on him. So, why don't we just say we're both full of shit and calm the fuck down?"

"Harry, please, let me take care of this," Thor insisted. "Harry is correct in that I have no children with Amora," he then gave a small nervous smile, "If I did, she would've forced me to marry her years ago," The smile then fell. "And I don't know what my brother has done to earn such hatred from you, but please just stay your hand and let's talk about this. You don't want to drag these people into this, do you?" Thor questioned as he waved to the people around them, most of which were either watching with great interested or, like Darcy was, recording what was happening on their phones.

Magni looked around, and sighed, "Fine, Loki, but, I still don't trust you, either of you," he said as he put his hammer away, the storm over head dissipating slowly, "If you are my father, where's your armor and weapon?" he spat at Thor.

Jane coughed loudly, "Um, maybe we should take this to the camper, we are sorta drawing a crowd..." she suggested.

"Or at the very least outside where it isn't starting to get cramped," Runa offered.

"Right, Jane, Erik, one of you pay for the food while we take, Magni, outside to talk and try to explain things," Harry said as his friends got their feet. "Darcy, stop with the phone please," Harry said as he passed her, making sure to block her camera with his hand along the way.

"Not cool Hare-bear!" Darcy protested as she got up, phone still recording as she followed them outside.

Thor was next to follow, hating how he would have to, again, tell the story of his banishment from Asgard but knowing it would be better than whatever might happen if he doesn't explain things to this man claiming to be his son.

 **~Ten minutes later, inside the RV cruising down the interstate~**

When Magni had entered the RV, he had not expected to be inside a magically expaneded interior of an RV, "Ok, I know of no magic that can do this..." he said loudly.

Harry set his wand on the table before him. "That's clearly because you don't know about the magical communities of Earth. Which I happen to be a student of in one of them." He then waved to the wand. "This is the closest I have to a 'sceptre' and it's got some restrictions on it since I'm just a first year at Hogwarts. Thankfully I was able to clear it with the ministry to be able to do some minor spells like enlarging the interior of this camper," He explained.

Magni looked at Harry suspiciously, "So, you really are Loki's grandson?" he questioned.

Harry threw his hands up into the air with an annoyed look. "Why is _that_ what proves who I say I am?" He questioned. "I don't remember aunt Hela having magic or hearing about any of my uncles having it! So why does me having it prove I'm grampy's grandson?" He questioned.

"Because it's an Asgard racial thing?" Darcy suggested helpfully.

Ari rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't be surprised, but no one in Asgard made that connection, so hard to say if that's true or not."

Magni sighed, "Loki, or at least, the one I know, has never shown abilities to make a space larger, if he had, he could have finished rebuilding Asgard on Earth in no time after it was destroyed," he said, his words were met with silence, "What?" he asked confusedly.

"What do you mean by 'Asgard was destroyed'?" Thor asked, now very worried for his home.

"Well, the destruction of Asgard happened about twenty years before I was born, but, I know that with Loki's help, my father enslaved humanity and destroyed Earth's heroes. For a long time, I helped my father and Loki's schemes, believing it to be the right thing to do, but eventually, thanks to Jane Foster and her band of rebels, I saw how the Warriors Three and the other Asgardians had ravaged the Earth, making it their hunting grounds," he explained, "I...admit...I killed my fair share of humans too, but I eventually fought against my father and Loki," he finished.

"Wait, I was working with a band of rebels?" Jane asked in shock.

"Damn Jane, didn't know you had it in you to team up with rebels," Darcy commented with a grin. "You got a hidden side to you girl. You should let that Jane out to play some times."

Thor, ignoring what Darcy was saying frowned, "Magni, Asgard has not been destroyed, least not as far as I know. I may have been banished by my father for my actions the but last I heard Asgard was still standing."

"How is that possible?" Magni asked, deeply confused now, "I mean, time travel is, _technically_ , possible, but my father, and Loki, had all the research made by humanity burned. Not to mention that I was in the middle of a battle with Loki and father when I ended up near…I think it's called a 'gas station', whatever the hell that is," he continued to explain, "Anyway, what do you mean you were banished?" he asked Thor with concern.

Ari was more than happy to answer that one. "His coronation was interrupted by Frost Giants so he led Sif, the warriors three, and Loki to Jotunheim where he pretty much restarted the old war with them before calling the Allfather a fool, and as punishment for doing that, he was banished to Midgard. That about sums it up I think," Ari said smugly.

Thor sighed, a look of shame on his face. "Yes, I fear that is what happened."

"Then where is your hammer, father?" Magni asked confusedly, "I mean, even if you were banished, you should still be able to call it, right?" he asked.

"Knowing the Allfather, he would have placed a seal to further punish Thor by preventing him from being able to summon or use Mjolnir," Godiva spoke up, "Which is why he doesn't have it, even though it's here on Midgard too."

"She is right, Mjolnir will not answer my calls," Thor nodded, "We believe I may first have to redeem myself before I regain the right to hold it once again."

Harry gave Thor an unimpressed look. "Excuse me? _We_? I'm sorry but I recall us having to pretty much beat it into your head that you weren't going to get that hammer back by just going over to it and trying to pick it up, which, by the way, was your whole plan. _We_ ," Harry waved to everyone but Thor and Magni, "All _agreed_ that that plan would fail, and thus suggested that you had to redeem yourself before it would return to you. Don't try to pretend like you were with our plan all along."

"Huh," Magni said, "In my time, Odin was dead," he said, "On top of that I have my own Mjolnir, it found my father unworthy after he killed his alter ego Jake Olson," Magni explained, "Though, I don't think this one would work any better than yours father," he explained before looking up and seeing the shocked and somewhat confused looks on everyone's faces. "What?" he asked intelligently.

"Thor, you killed someone?" Jane questioned with great amounts of concern.

"Hold up, what's all this alter ego talk? Thor's always been Thor as far as we've known him," Darcy pointed out.

Thor shook his head, "I don't know anyone named Jake Olson, nor do I have this 'alter ego' that Magni speaks of."

"Sounds like a lot of what's happened in Magni's time doesn't match up with what's currently happening," Runa pointed out before turning back to Magni. "You said Loki doesn't have any grandchildren, correct?"

"Correct," Magni said, "Granted, Hela was released from Hel so as to fight on the side of New Asgard against the humans and rebels led by Jane Foster," he said, his words profoundly shocking everyone since it was now clear that Jane hadn't just been p _art_ of a group of rebels, but its _leader_! Magni smiled, "It is nice to see you when you're not covered in blood Miss Foster, I know my father raged quite a bit that you were no longer at his side and had turned against him."

Jane's eyes went huge at that. "Covered in blood? Just what the hell did I do in your time?!" She just couldn't imagine herself leading rebels in any way that would get her soaked with blood.

"Alright everyone just hold it for a moment," Runa called as she banged her fist against the table. "Magni just confirmed that Harry doesn't exist in his time, which would be impossible given that it would mean that Loki never had Harry's mother nor met Harry's grandmother. So I don't think this is a simple matter of time travel anymore," Runa pointed out.

"If not time travel, then what could it be?" Ari asked in confusion.

"I think I know what Runa is suggesting," Godiva spoke up. "You believe that Magni is from another reality, one in which Harry was not born in and thus that reality underwent different events to the one we are in, correct?"

Runa nodded. "Yeah, it sounds to me like Magni is from a completely different version of our world, which is why things aren't adding up for us."

Darcy pouted a little. "Aw, no bad ass Jane then…" She grumbled, making said woman sigh in disbelief as she lightly smacked Darcy on the back of the head with a muttered 'idiot'.

Magni, meanwhile, frowned, "So...I'm not on my Earth anymore?" he asked Runa and Godiva with a good deal of confusion and curiosity that clearly marked him as a son of Thor.

"So far, it's looking like that's what has happened. After all you've spoken of, Thor being responsible for destroying the world and killing a great many people on Earth, but _this_ Thor," Runa pointed at Thor, "He gets threatened by Harry to no longer be considered family, and he practically becomes submissive. Does that sound like your father, even his past self, who you undoubtedly heard about over the years of your life?" Runa questioned, making a point to ignore Thor's denial about having gone 'submissive' towards Harry after the threat.

Magni frowned, "No, it does not, in fact, my father was responsible for killing most of Earth's mightiest heroes for being threats to his rule and the other New Asgardians," he replied, shocking those sitting in the RV listening to what was going on.

"Yeah…that just doesn't fit our Thor in the slightest. He might have an ego, but over the years we've managed to chip away at it so he couldn't go off on a tantrum _that_ badly," Harry sighed.

"I do not throw tantrums. Harry, I am a grown man, not some whiney child!" Thor commented as he crossed his arms and gave a small, childish pout.

"Man Child!" Ari pretended to cough into his fist, making the young Asgardians in the RV, not including Magni, chuckle in amusement.

Magni sighed, "So, if Asgard is still around, do you think Grandfather Odin has become aware of me yet?" he asked, little knowing that Odin was in the Odinsleep, but had noticed a new presence in his sleep.

Harry gave a shrug, "Hard to tell. After all, last we heard from Aunt Hela, Great Grampy had fallen into the Odinsleep and I really don't know just how aware of things he is while he's resting. So he _might_ know about you," He answered.

"Even if he does know, there's very little he can do about it right now. I just wonder if Prince Loki knows about Magni, after all he is ruling Asgard at this moment."

Magni growled. "If Loki is already ruling Asgard, then they are already doomed. Those that stand against him will be cut down and others will be fooled into doing what he wants them to."

Harry glared at Magni, "Hey, just cause your Loki is evil, doesn't mean ours is, he may lie, cheat, and may have pulled pranks that could hurt people in the past, but he has a good heart and has changed a great deal since he took me in, ok?" he said threateningly.

"Loki is a vile person no matter when, or where, he is! I will not believe he is any different until I see it with my own eyes!" Magni snapped stubbornly.

Darcy, who had been about to throw her two cent into the mix stopped as she noticed something outside the window. "Hey guys? Did someone order a skateboarding grim reaper with hot pink star shaped shades? Cause there's one outside the RV waving at me..."

Ari swallowed, "What's a grim reaper?" he asked confusedly. Being Asgardian, he had not heard that term/name before. And looking to Jarl, Runa, and Godiva, he saw their shared looks of confusion.

Harry merely face palmed at his friends in response to Ari's question. But before he could even try to answer the question, a knock sounded at the door. "Is that?" Harry half asked Darcy.

"Yep, he's now knocking on the door. Oh and he has a golden golf club in his hand," She answered.

"Um, should we answer the door?" Thor asked as he looked from said door to Harry.

"Cowards..." Jane said as she sighed and rolled her eyes, already starting to see things like this as normal, before going to the door to answer it.

"Thanks for letting me in," the grim reaper guy said as he stepped inside, his skateboard disappearing in a cloud of smoke once he stepped off it. "Now then, which one is..." He trailed off as his eyes fell on Harry. "Senpai! You have no idea how happy I am to finally meet you!" He cheered as he walked over to Harry, ignoring the Asgardians asking each other what a 'Senpai' is.

"Huh?" Harry questioned in confusion before focusing. "Who are you, and what do you want?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ah that's right, you don't know me yet. Well, my name is Uncle Death, and I have the pleasure of working as Lady Hela's right hand man," The grim reaper looking man answered cheerfully.

"Got him in your world?" Runa asked Magni pointedly.

"I didn't know something as strange as that _could_ exist," Magni answered with horror in his tone.

"Aunt Hela sent you? Why?" Harry questioned with genuine shock.

"Given the unrest in Asgard, she felt that it would best for me to serve as messenger for both you and Prince Loki. Allowing the both of you to communicate and know something about what's happening in the realms. And so here I am, to provide that service for my lady's family," Uncle Death answered, "And most of all, her favorite nephew," he added cheekily, causing Harry to blush.

"I'm her _only_ nephew," Harry responded flatly, though he was blushing cause it was his aunt, who Ari had commented the other day was 'hot as balls', or something like that.

"Doesn't mean you can't be her favorite, Senpai," Uncle Death waved off. "Anyway, I am here to both deliver a message and to gather information as to what is going on with you and Thor. Now then...What was that message again?" Uncle Death mumbled the last part to himself but was clearly heard by everyone.

"Are we certain this 'thing' works for...Hela? I remember her being a lot smarter," Magni commented with a touch of disgust in his voice.

"Oh right! He wrote letters! Now where did I put them?" Uncle Death began searching his robe, dumping out a large number of random objects to the floor that included several different pairs of novelty glasses, a couple golf balls, what appeared to be a dried up heart, a shrunken head that appeared to be from a woman, and a large pile of colorful candy wrappers, amongst a few other questionable items, before finally pulling out a couple letters and handing them to Harry. "Knew I had them somewhere," He said proudly that he had found them.

"So, your name is Uncle Death, and you serve Hela?" Ari asked curiously, only to be smacked upside the back of the head by Runa, when he turned towards her with a questioning hurt look, she sighed.

"You were about to make a dumbass remark," she said simply, "I just beat you to the punch," she then turned to Uncle Death, "Out of curiosity, how come we have never met you, or heard of you for that matter, before?" Ari meanwhile merely grumbled about the humor of a Goddess of Death having a servant named Uncle Death, when she herself was aunty to a boy.

"I don't get out to the other realms much. Lady Hela likes to keep me close since she'd be lost without me!" Uncle Death explained excitedly failing to see the looks of disbelief on everyone's faces. "But since her father and nephew need a way to communicate with one another, so they don't go bat shit crazy worrying about each other, she forced herself to let me go and help them."

Darcy leaned over to Runa and whispered, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's a lot better in his head, then it actually is in reality," to which Runa nodded.

Harry meanwhile was looking over the letters Loki had sent with a strong feeling of sudden dread. "Great, seems Sif was trying to start a rebellion on Asgard before great grampy Odin was more than five minutes into his long overdue Odinsleep. She claimed that grampy attacked great grampy, and that that's what caused it, and that grampy forced himself onto the throne rather than great grandma giving him the job because she wanted to stay by great grampy's side. Both grampy and Freya fear that this won't be the end of trouble in Asgard, though he has hope to end any possible war with the Jotunns before it even starts with some peace offerings. Here's hoping that goes well at least."

Thor's eyes widen slightly at that. "Just what does my brother plan to offer them that would prevent war?" He asked.

Harry shrugged, "The letters don't say. Just that he has somethings that he believes will help smooth things over."

Magni sighed, "He will doom us all..." he said, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

Harry was silent for a moment as he put away the letters, then he turned to Darcy and asked, "Got any rope? I suddenly have the urge to see Magni dragging along behind the RV while we're going full speed over jagged rocks."

"Harry..." Jane said in warning with a glare.

"Oh come on! He's the one being an arsehole when he knows for a fact this isn't his world!" Ari pointed out, "He doesn't have a clue about anything regarding _our_ Loki and yet he's treating him like he knows for a fact that _our_ Loki is the same as _his_!"

"Yep, he really is Thor's son. Just as thick headed as him, only Magni's got his head more up his arse then Thor ever did," Runa sighed, wondering if she was doomed to have idoit guys around her for the rest of her life, well, excluding Harry and Jarl of course.

Jarl walked over to Magni and glared at him. "Don't talk about things in this world that you know nothing about!" He said warningly before walking over to Harry and taking up a position beside him, ready to stop any future fights from breaking out while the RV is moving.

"Oh! Such tension over Loki...interesting, though I gotta ask one thing," Uncle Death spoke up before slowly turning to Magni. "Just what is up with the carrot top Thor wannabe?"

"That would be Magni," Harry began, "Son of Thor, and Amora the Enchantress, and every bit as dumb as his mother!" Harry said bitingly, "He comes from another world, timeline, universe?" he added questioningly, "Not really sure which of those three applies here, but, it's all the same in the end, he arrived here, assumed I was grampy, and tried to pick a fight, just like his father in that regards," he finished bluntly.

Magni meanwhile, was growing angrier and angrier as he heard Harry's brutally honest description of him, "My mother isn't dumb!" he shouted angrily, causing a distant roll of thunder to be heard from outside. "And _that_ , is not my father!" he added, pointing a finger at Thor angrily, completely ignoring the fact he _did_ tend to pick fights more often than nought.

"I do not pick fights...that often!" Thor protested after a little thought.

"No, just when you feel slighted, don't get your way, or are just plain bored while armed with your kiddy hammer. Yep, totally don't pick fights that often," Runa said dismissively with a roll of her eyes.

Darcy let out a small snort. "Totally shouldn't have thought of it, but the line 'He's playing with his kiddy hammer' just came to me and it sounds dirty as hell!" Darcy managed to get out before snickering like crazy.

Ari, who'd somehow missed Darcy's little dirty moment, turned to Magni. "Your mother was easily tricked by Sif into keeping us busy while she took Harry, who Odin himself forbid her from going near, to the training grounds so she could beat him without mercy while using real weapons and leaving Harry with only a dull training sword and no actual training to defend hismelf. Your mother believed Sif's very pathetic lie. If that doesn't scream stupid then I'm the Allfather!"

Magni growled, "While I was raised to distrust Sif, I know she was part of the resistance against Loki and my father," He began, "I highly doubt the Honorable Lady Sif would beat a child!" he said.

Harry had heard enough. "This isn't your world! We are not talking about your versions of Sif and my grandfather! We are talking about our versions of them! Get that through your thick fucking skull already!" Harry snapped, some patches of his skin turning light blue as the spell covering them faded a little due to Harry's anger.

Thor carefully placed himself between Harry and Magni before turning to Magni. "What they say is true. Sif did attack Harry after ensuring they would be alone and she has done many things to try to turn the people of Asgard against him. What is more, Sif is only doing these things because she believes that Harry is only Loki's student. Only those most trusted by my family are to know the truth about Harry's relation to Loki." He then took a breath before continuing, "What is more, Sif was stripped of her title for her crimes. She proved herself to lack all honor when she attacked Harry under the lie of training him and this has done nothing to make her see reason. She has even tried to get my sister to turn against Harry and aid her in destroying Harry's life in Asgard. It is only because Harry has proven himself to be a kind boy with the best of intensions for everyone that he gained the support of our people!" Thor replied heatedly.

"Wait, Thor has a sister?" Magni said intelligently, completely forgetting his anger at Harry's disrespectful blunt honesty, "When did Odin and Frigga have another child?" he asked with genuine confusion.

At the mention of Thorina, and how she came to be, Harry and his friends couldn't help the smiles that spread amongst them.

"Well, let's just say that we got Odin to approve of a ball, and for reasons known only to the long list of couples that ended up with a new addition to their homes, there were a lot of babies born nine months after the ball," Harry answered proudly. "And we regret nothing!"

"Little princess Thorina is a sweet girl, and her whole family loves her dearly. Hell, I think all of Asgard has fallen in love with her," Ari commented a wry smile.

"Only the ones that can't use her against Harry and Loki seem to dislike her," Jarl pointed out flatly.

"Sif _really_ hates her because Thorina starts screaming every time she gets near her," Godiva added with a smile.

"Yep, Thorina is the best member of the family, next to Grampy and great grandma that is," Harry smiled.

"Where am I on the list of your favorites?" Thor asked hopefully.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Thor. "Given that you triggered a war just recently, one that makes it impossible for me to go home, I have placed you currently on the _bottom_ of the list," Harry replied in a cold, but neutral tone.

Thor deflated at that. "Right," He sighed.

Magni meanwhile, was curious, "What of Frigga, my grandmother, what is she like?" he asked interestedly.

Harry perked up at the mention of his great grandmother. "She's one of the best people in Asgard, so kind and wise and open. When I first met her, I was scared I would be rejected cause that's how Grampy felt, but the moment I met her, all that fear went away and I felt welcomed and loved by her within minutes of our meeting." Harry's mood then fell a little, "I never knew my mother, but, I like to think she was every bit as warm and loving as great grandma Frigga."

"Queen Frigga is truly a great woman, as skilled in magic and combat, as she is a loving and just queen. Asgard is fortunate to have her," Jarl smiled. He had always liked Queen Frigga, given that, while others looked down at him for what his father had done, she did not, and in fact, had welcomed him with open arms.

"Huh," Magni said thoughtfully as he sat back in his seat as they continued their journey.

~w~

 **~Asgard, Palace private quarters~**

It had been a while since they had met up, and now, they had it confirmed in that time individually, now, the Warriors Three were meeting in Thorina's room after being summoned by her.

Thorina paced before the three famous warriors. "So, the _former Lady_ Sif is behind bars, where she belongs," she began, "Now, I know that everyone says she can't escape, but, let's be honest, Sif is devious, she is not an honorable warrior at all anymore," she paused as she looked at Fandral, "When she gets free, we're going to need someone in her good graces to inform on her!" she finished.

Fandral groaned, "Please don't make me go back to her! She'll be expecting me to crawl back and beg for forgiveness for abandoning her!" He really didn't want to pretend to be on her side anymore after the shit show she'd put on before her arrest. "I'm also only just getting my reputation back to where it was now! I can't be seen working with her again or else I might never recover from it!" he whined.

"Sif knows that we are not on her side, nor will we ever be. You, however, have already shown to be willing to work with her despite all that's happened," Hogun pointed out.

"That's right. Therefore it _must_ be _you_ who is our spy amongst her people," Volstagg wouldn't say it out loud, but he was enjoying the hole that Fandral had dug for himself. After all, it's because Fandral foolishly thought he could get in bed with Sif if he pretended to be on her side, that he was now being forced to go back to her to spy on her for the royal family.

It was at that moment Freya burst into the room.

"Freya?" Thorina said, "What are you doing here?" she asked, looking confused.

"I need to speak to the Warrior's Three, dear," Freya sighed before shoving a cookie in Thorina's mouth, "Now eat your cookie like a good girl, and leave the adults to talk," she replied.

Thorina choked for a bit before her saliva softened the cookie and she managed to swallow the mushy cookie whole. After she managed the feat, she gasped, "Oi, if you're going to be talking about Sif, and fucking her up, I want in!" she demanded. She didn't care she just swore in front of the Warrior's Three, she was glaring at Freya.

Freya chuckled, "I am assuming, of course, that you have Harry to thank for learning such words..." she said, causing Thorina to blush in embarrassment and mumble something quietly. "What was that? Didn't quite catch that," she said meaningfully.

Thorina glared at the ground and sighed, "Yes, he said them as I was coming around the corner once from behind him to surprize him only to hear him talking about that bitch, Sif," she said, her words causing the Warrior's Three to gasp. "Anyway, he called Sif a cow faced big breasted bitch of a...I think he called her a princess wanna-be?" she replied.

Freya smirked, "And just what had Sif done to earn such scorn?" she asked.

"Well," Thorina began, "I heard him talking with Ari and Jarl, about how they had been monitoring Sif, and that Sif had called me a 'disgrace to the family', needless to say, that's why Sif had that 'run of bad luck' just before Harry left for the Hoggy Warted place," Thorina replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "And I've heard all about what she's been saying about Loki and how he attacked daddy and that's why daddy sleeping now. About how she's trying to make things worse for Loki and blame him for Thor being sent away even though it's all her fault!"

Fandral leaned over to the other two and whispered, "This is the main reason I gave up on Sif. Our princess never fails to terrify me with her wrath!"

Volstagg nodded, "You at least missed her seemingly never ending demands for chocolate and honey treats. We had to learn to make it just to keep her from unleashing her full rage on us."

"For one so small, the princess is, without doubt, the most fearsome foe any will ever face," Hogun nodded.

"I fear for her future suitors," Fandral said.

"Save that fear for yourselves if you keep talking like that..." Thorina growled, making the three men jump as they remembered she was still there.

"And that, _gentlemen_ , is why you never talk about a Lady when she is in the room," Freya said smugly, she then turned to Thorina, "If you are to be here for his conversation, then you must swear an oath of secrecy, am I understood princess?" Freya replied seriously.

"If it means taking down Sif, then of course I'll swear an oath of secrecy! She's done nothing but hurt my family, and I want her gone from all our lives!" Thorina agreed happily.

"Very well," Freya began, "Gentlemen, as Hogun is no doubt aware, when it comes to Sif, it's not a question of _if_ she will break free of her confinement, but _when_ ," Freya paused, "Look, what I am suggesting will not be easy, but, someone will have to take her out if she breaks free," she said simply by seriously, getting looks of shock from Volstagg and looks of fear from Fandral. Hogun meanwhile, looked thoughtful. "I mean this in the sense that, if she does break free, she will be an enemy of Asgard, and having broken out of lawful imprisonment, so goes some of her freedoms!"

Thorina smiled up at Freya. "Well, we were just talking about Fandral pretending to get back in her good graces so that we can use him as our spy. So it seems like we already have our man for the job!" She announced proudly.

Fandral however, was anything but alright with this idea. "What? No! I am willing to be a spy for you, but to expect me to be able to take Sif out _as well_ is too much! I am barely a spy, let alone an assassin!" He protested loudly.

"But you are the only one of us that she will believe is on her side," Hogun pointed out. "And with how her mind seems to be spiraling out of control lately, it is possible she will let her guard down easily enough around you," He added.

"She's still a deadly warrior, and she's looking for enemies everywhere now! There must be someone else better suited for this task!" Fandral complaine.

Thorina smirked, "Well then you have a choice. You can either do this for us and redeem yourself fully, _or_ , you can retire your sword and spend the rest of your days dressing up as a girl in bright pretty colors and patrolling the lower city areas of Asgard where all the drunks are, under the belief you're a five coppers whore, I will even get Freya to help me rework your mind..." she finished devilishly.

"Who has been teaching the princess such things?" Hogun questioned fearfully.

Volstagg shrugged, also confused and afraid as to how she learned of such things.

Fandral sighed heavily, knowing better then to think she wouldn't do such a thing. Sometimes he wondered how no one had caught on yet that the princess had more cruel punishments for those that crossed her then Loki ever could. "Fine, I'll do it!" The risk of being caught by Sif and killed was a far kinder fate then what he would face if he tried to fight this matter anymore.

Thorina grinned in victory, "Oh, and for the record Fandral, its thanks to you and your habit of inviting bar maids to the palace late at night that I know some of what I do!" she said, looking at him with a smirk, "I do believe the words 'Whose a naughty boy!' ring a bell?" she said innocently, then added more devilishly, "You really need silencing wards on your rooms Fandral..." she said as the other two of three shot angry glares at Fandral.

"Oh ho ho! Is that so? Someone should alert the queen that her sweet little innocent baby girl is being corrupted by such a pervert," Freya chuckled meaningfully.

Fandral grumbled under his breath. "Sweet and innocent my arse..."

 **~w~**

 **AN: Ogremen: And that's it, remember people, we want to hear your thoughts, but, the more negative will be ignored, and while most of you have been positive, we have gained a few haters/trolls :( Anyway, we hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^^**

 **Oracle: We also hope that all of you enjoyed the two new characters that have appeared in this chapter, as well as the little guest appearance from everyone's fave Agent of Shield. We just couldn't miss a chance to get a little more Coulson into our story and to those who might be wondering why Coulson didn't react to seeing Harry there after having taught him history at Hogwarts, well you know the whole secrecy thing and Coulson at this point doesn't know what all Thor knows about the Wizarding world. So naturally he couldn't comment about being Harry's teacher or anything. To him, Thor is just a man he met. Anyway, let us know your thoughts, any ideas or suggestions you might have, and as Ogremen said before, we hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	35. Surprise, you have Family!

**AN: Ogremen:** **Well folks, were back with another chapter, and this one did cause us to bash heads a bit on some of the details, but for the most part, it did flow pretty fast and easily, plenty of jokes to be had in this chapter btw, lol Anyway, and now for a word from Oracle! :)**

 **Oracle:** **Gonna try to keep this short as we're sure you are all just itching to dive right into the chapter. ... Yeah I got nothing, let's just get right into the chapter lol. Enjoy!**

 **Also a reminder, we are not having Loki try to destroy any realms or become evil by the end of the events of Thor. That part of his fate is gone and not coming back. However what will happen in the future...well you'll just have to wait and see now won't you? ;p**

 **Now then let's get on with the chapter! :D**

 **~w~**

 **~3 Days after the first meeting with Magni; Current Location Los Angeles~**

Pulling up to a stop, Harry was smiling as Darcy groaned, "Alright Hare Bear, it's been three hours, I'm begging you, can I _please_ change the song?" Darcy begged.

Harry grinned, "Nope!" he replied, "Remember, you _all_ lost the bet," he added, "It's my turn to pick a song, for five hours, and it's only been three," he continued, "And right now I want to listen to _Uncle Kracker's Follow Me_ ," he finished.

"Boy, if you don't change the song I will-" Magni began only to be cut off as Harry glared at him.

"You'll _what_?!" Harry countered, "Huh pig boy?" Harry asked, referring to the fact that Godiva had made Magni grow a pig tail during their trip to L.A., not to mention matching ears, using a spell that Loki had taught them for pranks. "Yeah, that's what I though bacon boy," Harry said when Magni failed to reply. The two had been fighting on and off since they had left Puente Antiguo, needless to say, it seemed like Magni was just looking for reasons to argue with Harry.

Magni went silent, and glared at Harry, he really wanted to teach this brat a lesson, but he couldn't since he technically needed their help.

Runa, on the other hand, sighed heavily, "Please Harry, I know you like this song from Darcy's collection, but can we _please_ change the song?" she asked hopefully, putting on her best puppy dog eyes look that Darcy had taught her to perform.

Before Harry could reply to her look that rapidly drained his will to refuse, Magni spoke up, "I still don't see why we cannot simply call for Heimdall and have him return _me_ to Asgard!" he sighed in annoyance.

Harry sighed, as did Runa, Ari, Jarl and Godiva, "Because," Harry began, "Right now, Magni Son of Thor, _none of us_ trust you, not alone, and not outside our line of sight," Harry added. Before Harry could continue, Runa spoke up too.

"As for your question, more directly, it's not _your_ Asgard, as you admitted yours was destroyed, and you wouldn't know who to trust there, just as you don't here, then again, you _can_ trust us, despite your thoughts to the contrary," she said, like it should be obvious, "After all, we know the semi-current political battle field of Asgard, we know who has power and who doesn't, you, on the other hand, are as powerless, politically speaking," she added when he started to glare and shake at her, "As say, Sif for example," she finished.

"Also, Grampy is currently King while Great Grampy is napping. And I have high doubt you would be a good little princeling and follow his rule given the history you have with the one in your dimension," Harry pointed out. "So once again, it's a big fat ' _no!'_ to you going to Asgard. Now stop whining about it and get over it!"

"Also, let us not forget, that Magni has no real proof as to who he is. He does not exist in this dimension, so his claims to be the son of Thor would only be met with mistrust and suspicion," Godiva added, "Some of those who are like minded with Sif might even see Magni as a trick of prince Loki, and thus try to do harm to him!"

Magni looked down at that, he hadn't thought of those scenarios, as such he went quiet with thought. Godiva was correct in that he had no proof of who he is aside from the hammer at his side, and there was no way for anyone outside of certain people to prove it is real. Even were he to go to Asgard, he'd be no closer to going home and who knew what might happen with him with the realms in their current state. He could most likely be made to stay in one room of the palace, where he would slowly go mad from the lack of anything to do.

Ari smirked, "Anyway, we have seen the museums, and we saw the historical sights, what's next?" he asked cheekily and also sounding a tad bored.

Harry was about to fire off a snappy response at Ari when Jane spoke up. "Well, we're in L.A. right?" she asked, getting a nod from Harry when Darcy suddenly had a light in her eyes, obviously picking up on what Jane wanted to say.

"Moving on from one hero to the next already Jane?" Darcy asked cheekily.

Jane glared at her for that. "While some people have a revolving door for their bedroom, I was actually thinking of trying to speak to this person purely for the scientific benefit and the fact that he might be interested in funding us."

Darcy blinked for a moment, "Was I just one upped?" she asked confusedly.

Harry let out a laugh. "Damn! Jane got you with that one Aunty Darth."

Magni, who'd tuned back into what was going on frowned. "A revolving door? I don't understand."

"Neither do I," Thor commented, equally confused as his other dimensional son before Runa explained what a revolving door is and what made the comeback so amusing.

While everyone was distracted, Godiva took out the Uncle Kracker CD, and put in the one they had picked up at a Farmers Market on their way into Los Angeles, and put it in the stereo. It was the Castle in the Sky soundtrack.

 **~Song Start: Tenkuuno Shiro Laputa by Joe Hisaishi~**

Harry smiled, "That is actually pretty good," he said. Then, turning to Jane he asked, "So, you were saying before we wandered off on come backs and modern sayings, Jane?"

"Right," Jane straightened up a little, giving herself a mental pat on the back for the quick comeback that had stunned Darcy, or at least took her by surprize. "Well I was looking around for things we could do or see while in L.A., and to my surprise a big name in the tech industry happens to be visiting the city. I thought that maybe we could make a short side trip to see if we can catch the attention of Tony Stark, and maybe get some funding for our research. After all, now that we have proof in the form of yourself, Thor, and everything else, we should be able to at least raise some interest in our research," Jane explained, leaving out the fact that this was a very big _if_ they could even get him to hear them out at the very least.

Harry smiled, "Tony Stark?" Harry repeated, "You mean that weapon manufacturer?" he asked, taking them all by surprize at his knowledge of Tony Stark, "What?" he asked, "I _did_ use to live here on Earth before I moved to Asgard and Stark wasn't exactly known for staying out of the news," he said in a haughty manner.

"Former weapons manufacturer, Hare Bear. Now a days he's flying around in that awesome suit of his like some comic book character," Darcy corrected.

"Jane I don't know, Stark is a hard man to get a hold of, and really, what chance do we have when all we have is our word about any of this!" Erik pointed out.

"I want to at least try," Jane told him before looking back to Harry, "Did anyone else hear him say he used to live on Earth? Why is this only just now coming up?"

"Wow, and I thought Ari couldn't keep on one track most days," Runa joked.

"Yeah, that time of my life is one I don't really like to spend much time thinking about," Harry explained. "I'm sure Darcy can fill you in on the basic details."

"Basically, he lived with his mother's adopted family for a few years of his life after his parents were murdered, and his mother's family were assholes who treated him like shit," Darcy summed up.

Jane looked down sadly, "I am sorry to hear that Harry," she said, "To be honest, I use to be a nurse before I got into science," she admitted, taking Darcy by surprize and making Erik smile fondly at obvious memories, "So, I should probably ask, has anyone talked with you about how you were treated by your 'relatives', before you ended up in Asgard?" she asked in concern.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, mostly Great Grandma, she's a great listener. Though I also talked a little about it with Lady Eir, she's in charge of the Healing Chambers. And of course Grampy also spoke with me about what happened, mainly because he wanted to be sure he countered everything my 'relatives' had drilled into my head while I had lived with them," Harry answered.

Runa smiled and patted Harry on the back softly, thinking about that one time he had invited her along for emotional support, "Yeah, she is a great listener Harry, and she knows how best to deal with emotional and mental abuse," she said, "I still remember when she had you express yourself to a training dummy transfigured to look like your Uncle from your memories," she said, shivering, "And I thought I had heard some bad stuff from the drunks of Asgard's lower class," she sighed. Her words, however, took Ari, Jarl, and Godiva by surprize, they had not been aware that she had been let into Harry's 'shell', so to speak, like this.

"Hey!" Ari said, "Why are we being told only now you got to unleash on your 'Uncle' Vernon, in a manner of speaking?"

Godiva smirked, seeing a bit of what was going on between Harry and Runa and smiled as she said, "Because, if you remember, she was the one who comforted him when he found out about his frost giant blood, stupid!" she said.

Jarl looked between Harry and Runa and back again a few times before seemingly deciding something, "I approve," he said simply and unexplainably.

Both Runa and Harry looked between themselves and Jarl. "Do you know what he's talking about?" Harry asked her. "No clue, but I'm betting it's not important right now," Runa answered.

Darcy, finding the whole thing cute, just smiled and decide to change the topic, "Alright, it's off to Tony Stark's L.A. home, ok guys?" she said before heading for the driver's seat, only to be stopped by Erik, causing her to pout.

"What did we say Darcy?" Erik asked her pointedly.

"No driving for Darcy..." Darcy replied sadly, then she rebounded as she said, "Hey, at least I never hit anyone!" she reminded everyone.

Jane blushed at that. "Technically the one driving is still at fault. After all, you could've hit the brakes when I tried to take the wheel," Jane tried to defend.

"Hey, what's this now?" Ari asked from the back as he held up a small box in his hand. Before he could try to open it Darcy ran over and plucked it from his hand, stuffing it into her bra.

"No touchie! No touchie!" Darcy said as she wagged a finger at him pointedly.

"Why? What's in the box?" Ari questioned curiously.

Darcy gave him a sly grin. "Oh just a...Lady thing."

Ari looked at Darcy before looking at his hands, "Where's the soap? I need to disinfect my hands!" He called as he ran to the bathroom ignoring Darcy's cackling.

"Bet you anything it's not what he thinks it is..." Runa whispered to Godiva who nodded in agreement.

"So whose driving?" Harry asked.

"I guess I am," Erik said with a smile at the scene he just saw, before heading for the front of the expanded camper and getting into the Driver's seat.

 **~Song End~**

 **~w~**

 **~20 Minutes later, outside Tony's Stark's place~**

"Aright, were at his place...now what?" Runa questioned as the group piled out of the RV and stood outside the gate to Tony Stark's L.A. house.

Jane sighed, "Well," she said heavily, "It would be wise to ring the doorbell." she said like it should be obvious, before doing so herself.

There was silence for a few moments before a very posh male voice spoke from a speaker,. "Yes, hello, my name is Jarvis, how may I help you?" the voice asked politely.

Jane coughed a bit, then said, "Hello, Jarvis, my name is Jane Foster, I am here with my friend, Erik Selvig, we would like to talk with Tony Stark, if he is free at the moment that is," she replied.

"To what is the nature of this meeting with sir?" Jarvis inquired.

"Is it just me or does that not sound like a real person?" Runa questioned.

"Stark is said to have an AI butler type thing built into his home that does almost everything for him. It's super insane and I'm mega jealous about how easy that would make everything," Darcy explained. "Though I didn't expect it to have that sexy Brit accent," she admitted with a blush.

Jane just shook her head, "Forgive my friend Darcy Jarvis, she has a thing for all things British," to this, Darcy shot Jane a glare, "Anyway, with me are some guests and friends who would probably be of interest to Mr. Stark," Jane continued, "So, is Mr. Stark free to see us?" she asked hopefully.

Darcy sighed at Jane's explanation as to why they are there. "Ok here's the story. We got some aliens here that prove her wormhole theory stuff, and now we're here to see if Starky would be interested in showering us with some of that green he's got shit loads of so that these two nerds can do all the sciency things they want while continuing their research." When she noticed the annoyed look Jane was giving her, Darcy raised her hands. "What? You weren't giving him any real info other than vagueness. Someone had to actually tell him the juicy bits to get him interested," Darcy defended with a shrug of her shoulders.

Harry sighed, "Yeah I'm with aunty Darth here on this. No one would've given you the time of day with your explanation Jane."

"I thought it was good," Thor commented.

"Yeah well, you aren't some big time genius millionaire who Jane's trying to impress enough to get in the front door," Darcy waved off as she patted Thor on the shoulder patronisingly, causing Thor to glare at her.

There was silence again as Jarvis obviously relayed the information, before there was a loud click and the gate started to open. "Sir will see you now," the voice said, before apparently making a sigh sound as it added, "He is also most interested in meeting the sarcastic member of your party," he said amusedly.

Darcy fist pumped. "Oh yeah! Stark's more interested in me then you two science fuddies! Knew the guy had good taste!" Darcy cheered before strutting through the gate.

"Talk about being humble," Ari rolled his eyes as the group followed Darcy through the gate and up to the house. Erik hopped back into the camper and drove it in to the drive way as the gate closed behind them.

"Humble or not, she's right to be proud. She is the main reason we're getting in," Godiva pointed out.

Jarl just harrumphed, "She needs ego check," he said simply.

Godiva smiled as they reached the door and were greeted by a Red Head who was eyeing them curiously, mostly Magni who was still in his armor and had his hammer with him.

"Hello," the red head said, "I'm Pepper Potts," she spoke pleasantly.

"Hi, I'm Jane, that's Erik, Darcy, Thor, Harry, Ari, Runa, Godiva, Jarl, and Magni. We were told by Jarvis that Mr. Stark would see us about mine and Erik's research," Jane said, pointing to each person as she said their name.

Pepper smiled, "So, which ones are the 'aliens'," she asked curiously, she was doubtful of any of them being aliens, especially the one named Magni, given those LARP people she had heard about.

"Well that depends on what kind of alien you are looking for," Harry joked as he smiled at Darcy.

"Please, you are way more alien then me Space Boy," Darcy chuckled while elbowing her nephew in the side lightly.

"Sorry about them," Jane sighed, "Well to be honest, and as far as I know Erik and I are the only ones that are completely human, I think," Jane looked to Harry. "Are you human?"

"Part human. Though how much exactly I am of any one race, I'm not completely sure," Harry answered.

"Alright. Well," Jane began, turning back to Pepper, "From my understanding, Thor here is from Asgard, as are Ari, Runa, Godiva, and Jarl, Magni here is from Asgard as well but a different dimension. Darcy's father is from Asgard. And as for Harry, well the most I know about him is that his grandfather is from Asgard and he's Thor's great nephew. Anything beyond that I'm not a hundred percent sure on," Jane double checked in her head that she had all of that right.

Pepper raised an eyebrow at that, but, simply noted it on her tablet, before opening the door. "Well, as Tony would want me to say, 'Welcome to Chateau Stark'," she said with a sigh, allowing them all to enter the house.

"Swanky!" Darcy said with a smirk, "You know, I read that Tony Stark is a bit of a playboy-" she commented only to be smacked upside the head by Jane, who she glared at for the smack.

"Don't be rude!" Jane whispered seriously.

"What?! He can splatter his parade of bed buddies across magazine covers and on the news but I can't mention it?" Darcy asked in confusion.

Pepper sighed, "It's fine, really. I'm used to it by now," She waved off. "Anyway, if you will all please take a seat, I will go get Tony for you. Please don't leave this room," Pepper told them before walking off.

As they waited, Ari asked the big question that was in the back of his and his friends minds. "So..." he began, "You don't think Tony is going to dissect us, right?"

Runa face palmed, "They only do that in movies and on dead bodies you oaf!" she countered.

"Not to mention Stark is into tech, not biology," Darcy added. "The most he might want from you lot is some tech from the home planet," Darcy joked.

"Besides," a new suave voice said as a man in his thirties or forties, with black hair, a black goatee, and brown eyes, and a glowing circle showing through his shirt, entered the room, "Dissections are messy, and I don't really do messes," he said, only to get a cough from pepper who walked in behind him. "Ok, so I don't do biological messes, there, happy?" he said looking at her.

Runa looked between the man and Harry with a raised brow. "Messy dark hair, likes to make certain kinds of messes, unruly, sarcastic, and hard to get a hold of most days..." She then turned to Harry, "Are we sure he's not related to you?" She asked seriously.

Harry let out a laugh at that, "If so then my grampy has more trouble on his hands with this family then he knows."

The man smiled, "While you do look like you could be one of mine, I am happy to say I have had no children..." he paused, then looked down, "That I know of..." he said, "I _do_ however have the tech needed to be sure," he admitted, "So we could run a genetic test I guess..."

Godiva smiled, "Alright, so, you're Tony Stark, I _assume_ of course, seeing as you haven't introduced yourself yet, but you are talking like how I assume he would," she said. "Anyway, my name is Godiva of Asgard, at your service," she said giving a mock bow, "Now, can we move on please?"

Ari smiled, "I think I found my idol!" Ari said, looking at Tony Stark with stars in his eyes, only for Runa to face palm and whisper, 'Good lord there's two of them now'.

Jane cleared her throat a little before giving Tony a nervous smile. "Right! Um, Myself and Erik wanted to present our research as well as proof of it and see if maybe you might be interested in funding us," Jane said while trying not to fidget.

"You gonna have to explain in detail for her?" Harry asked Darcy.

"Nah! I'm thinking let the geeks talk shop and see how it goes for now. Though I _do_ kind of want to go skinny dipping in that sweet ass pool out there," Darcy said as she pointed out the patio doors at the large pool.

"Yeah, no. You are so not taking off your clothes here like you do in the RV," Jane said before frowning as she gave Darcy a second look. "Do you still have that box in your bra?"

Darcy glanced down at her chest before reaching in and pulling out the box. "Well I'll be damned," She said before stuffing it back in there. "Might as well leave it for now," She grinned.

Tony eyed the two women before smiling, "Well, as amusing as watching you two interact is, show me the data, then we can run the genetic similarity test," he said with obvious amusement in his voice, "Who knows, depending on your data, I might be able to offer you a place at Stark Industries," he finished.

Harry, meanwhile, was looking at Tony and giving the idea that they were related some more serious thought. The eye colour was wrong, but he was tall, he had the hair, he had the attitude, he even had the smarts, but he couldn't be sure. Sure, he could cast a spell like the one Loki used so long ago on him, but, he would need Tony's permission for that, after all it would only be proper manners.

After Jane pulled out her laptop, Tony pulled out his tablet, "May I go over the data please?" Tony asked Jane politely.

"Um, sure, of course," Jane said shyly, making Thor frown a bit, yet he could not detect why, however, Godiva saw his frown and giggled.

While everyone else was distracted, Magni slipped away to explore a little. This was the home of one of the people who had stood up against his father in his own dimension and thus Magni was a little interested in just what kind of man Tony Stark was. Perhaps he could get a look at the famous armor that Tony was known to use during his life. However as he was about to head through the doorway that Tony had entered through a thin metal sheet dropped down in the way, cutting him off.

"Hey kid, no exploring without my okay. Now, get back to the couch," Tony called, not having taken his eyes off the laptop.

"Magni, what are you doing? We were told to stay in this room," Erik scolded.

Magni sent the man a glare. "I only wished to see the famous Ironman's armor as he was long since dead before I was born," Magni snapped.

"Yeah, don't know what drugs you're on kid, and truthfully I don't care. Butt on couch now or you can wait in the RV," Tony warned.

"Magni please, just sit down and try to relax," Jane begged, not wanting him to ruin her chance at getting someone like Tony Stark on board with her work.

Magni grumbled, one the one hand, he did have the strength to put up a decent fight against Tony Stark, but on the other, the only people he knew in this world and that knew of him, would severely be angry at hm. "Fine!" he said as he went over to the couch, and carelessly dropped his Mjolnir on the ground, not expecting it to dent the floor and make the wood creek audibly from its impact.

Tony looked up from the laptop at the noise and stared at the hammer, now slightly sunk into his floor, with a raised brow before looking up at Magni. "Well, guess I know who doesn't skip arm day," Tony commented. "Kid, while I can easily afford to fix just about everything in this place, I know Pepper does get really mad about everything that gets broken, and trust me when I say, she more than lives up to the name Pepper!"

"Magni this isn't the halls of Asgard. Be more careful with your Mjolnir!" Harry scolded angrily.

Magni glared at Harry. "And why should I listen to a spawn of Loki?"

Thor stood and grabbed Magni's arm. "If you will not listen to him, then perhaps you will listen to me. We are guests in this man's home and this is how you treat his home? Tell me Magni, is this how you treat other people's things in the world you come from? Do you care so little for mortals? Because if so, then I will gladly take you back to the mobile home and wait there with you," Thor warned. This was horrid behavior for someone who claims to be a son of his, and even more so someone who claims to have been trying to protect mortals back in his dimension.

Magni sighed, "I am going to go for a flight..." he said as he got up, picked up his Mjolnir and prepared to leave, only to be stopped when Harry got in front of him.

"We're supposed to be keeping a low profile Magni!" Harry said loudly, "Flying around by the force of your hammer isn't 'low profile'," he finished.

"Out of my way Grandson of Loki!" Magni said dangerously, only to stop when he heard a strange sound from behind him and saw Tony wearing one of his more recent prototype gauntlets, ready to fire.

"Keep threatening people Hammer Boy and I'll be testing this on you," Tony said, "Now sit your ass down!"

Magni grunted but sat down, this time, with Mjolnir on his lap.

Tony then turned to Jane, "I finished reading your research, not to mention Jarvis has been analysing and scanning the kid's hammer and armor," he said, "Jarvis, is there evidence to confirm they are aliens?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Jarvis replied, "The hammer is made of extremely dense unknown materials, as for the armor, its metals and compositions don't fall within known parameters or metals."

Pepper, who had just entered the room once more, heard what Jarvis said and stared, "So they really are aliens?" she asked.

"While a proper DNA test is highly advisable, I believe my scans have gathered enough data to safely assume that their claim is correct," Jarvis answered.

"Huh, and here I was expecting more Star Wars based aliens," Tony commented to himself. "Well, you've got some very interesting research and you've actually got a gang of aliens with you. All that, on top of party girl here, I gotta say I'm glad I let you all in," he finished with a happy smile.

Pepper let out a small sigh, "Tony, I never thought I would actually have to say this, but please do not do anything to offend the aliens, and most of all no probe jokes."

Tony pouted. "Well there goes a good chunk of fun right there."

Jarvis spoke up, "Sir, it is advisable to do the genetic similarity test now," he reminded Tony,

"Oh right," Tony replied, "Alright kid, time to stick you full of needles!" he smiled evilly.

"TONY!" Pepper shouted angrily.

"Hey, I was JOKING!" Tony defended, "I wouldn't really stick a kid with needles, I'm not my father after all," he said seriously.

"So then, what are you plotting for us?" Harry questioned. He wasn't going to subject his friends to anything painful. Magni maybe, but his friends and his aunt were going to be off limits to Tony if it turns out to be something that hurts, even if it's just one needle.

Tony smiled, "Let me just bring up some scanning equipment from my lab down below, then we should be good to go," Tony rhymed with a smile.

Pepper face palmed at his comment and just pointed, "Just go get the equipment Shakespeare!" she ordered.

Tony actually was surprized by Pepper cracking a joke, but did as she asked. It took about ten minutes to gather the needed equipment, but when he came back up, it was seeing Pepper laugh at something Harry said.

"Did I miss something?" Tony asked with an arched eyebrow.

Harry gave Tony an innocent smile. "Oh nothing much. Just talking about monkeys, missing screws, and their overall cluelessness," Harry told him, making all but Magni, Thor, and Jane either crack up laughing or chuckle.

Tony just looked at them in confusion before shrugging his shoulders and setting up the equipment, "Alright, Jarvis will operate the scanner, and me and the Green Wonder here, will be the ones scanned," Tony said as he stood on his scanner pad, referring to Harry when he said Green Wonder.

Harry looked at the scanner for a moment before shrugging and walking over to Tony. "Alright then. Let's do this," He said, wanting to get this over with. While Harry does want to support Jane with her work, since she's been so nice to him, Harry had to admit he was getting a little bored and wanted to move on to something more interesting.

Thor was watching the scanner carefully. While he was sure Jane, Erik, and Darcy wouldn't lead them someplace that would hurt Harry, he still felt he had to be on alert for anything that might cause harm to him.

As the scanner began to scan both Harry and Tony, Jarvis began to hmm, in curiosity, something that surprized Tony. When the scanning finished after about five minutes, Jarvis made his conclusion. "According to the scans sir, you are, indeed, related, though very distantly," Jarvis began, "The genetic marker that corresponds with sir's is more recent in the genetic code of Harry then sir's for example," Jarvis continued, "In the case of sir's, the genetic ancestor is a distant one, probably around the fourteen to fifteen hundreds," Jarvis concluded.

Tony, Harry, and Thor froze at that news for a moment. Tony in confusion as to how the hell Harry could be closely related to one of his ancestors from around the fourteen hundreds, Thor was in shock at how many family members Loki seems to have hidden away on Midgard, and Harry in wonderment as to how much his grampy has gotten around in the past.

Darcy, after some thought was the first to recover. "So wait, then, does this mean that we got a Stark connection? Cause that would be pretty sweet if we do!"

Harry let out a laugh at that. "Oh I cannot wait to ask grampy about this. I can see it now, 'So grampy what were you doing on Midgard around the fourteen hundreds, cause I just ran into a man who's got way more greats to his title in our family then I would've ever thought possible'. Oh please let me be the one to tell him!" Harry cackled.

"Wow, and here I thought Thor would be the one to have trouble keeping it in his pants," Runa mused amusedly.

"Fourteen hundreds!? Jarvis are you completely sure about that?" Pepper asked in shock as she looked between Tony and Harry, only now seeing some family resemblance between the two.

Harry meanwhile smiled, "So, 'a whole bunch of greats' nephew," Harry began, "Want to hear some stories, you know, since we're family?" he asked with obvious amusement.

Tony, his brain finally catching up now that he'd had time to process the results, ran a hand though his hair as he shut his eyes, "Yep, I need a drink." He sighed before going over to his bar. While he did need the drink to deal with the shock, he was also trying to stall for time to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do now. He had thought about what he might do if he ever had a test result come back that he did have a kid out there, but this was a million times different from anything like that. He wasn't the father of some kid. No, he was the, however fucking many greats it was, nephew of the kid in his house right now. How the fuck is anyone supposed to respond to that!?

Pepper walked quickly over to Tony, looking just at a lost for what to do as he was. "What happens now?" She asked him as she watched him down his drink before making another.

"No idea. I highly doubt there's a play book for this," Tony answered, "I'm part alien and I have an uncle who's not even hit puberty yet. Thanks a ton dad."

Harry chuckled as he heard what Tony said, "If it makes it better, Darcy is my aunt, she is a direct daughter of Loki after all. I'm just his grandson," he said cheekily. "Oh and Thor's my uncle and grampy's brother," He added, just to see what chaos that might bring.

Tony's head hit the bar top at that. "He's brought part of the family with him. Pepper help me! I'm surrounded!" Tony groaned, having only really had bad experiences with his family in the past and not wanting any of that now.

Harry decided to be patronising by patting Tony on the shoulder and saying, "There, there Nephew, we all have been bitten by Loki's chaos bug at one time or another," he smiled.

Darcy, meanwhile, was ecstatic, "I have another nephew!" she smiled, "And he is older than me, if that isn't funny, I don't know what is!" she laughed, only for Jane to face palm, she wasn't sure what to make of her friends crazy family dynamic.

"I really need to sit my brother down and carefully go over just what he gets up to when I'm not around," Thor commented. "Does he have any more children here that I am unaware of? Is he even aware of them?" Thor questioned no one in particular.

"If not, it's going to be so funny to see his reaction," Ari smirked, "Oh and let's not forget Odin! Wait until he hears this news!"

Harry stopped and tried to picture his great grampy's face upon learning of this branch of Loki's family that had remained unknown to him for all these years. A very evil grin of amusement appeared on Harry's face at the thought. "Oh I have a feeling there'll be another round of Odinsleep for great grampy once he finds out!" Harry chuckled.

Magni was not amused by this turn of events. "He is a spawn of Loki's as well?" He asked in shock, wondering if the Tony Stark of his dimension was also a descendant of Loki's as well.

Tony just groaned as he realised just how BIG his family had gotten in a matter of moments.

 **~w~**

 **~Back in Asgard~**

Loki sighed as he met with the representative of Laufey of Jotunheim, they were making demands, but, Loki was going to put a stop to it soon.

"Enough," Loki commanded, "I had you summoned because I wish to discuss a trade, the return of the Cask, and the princess of Jotunheim in exchange for peace!"

The representative was taken aback, "The princess lives?" he asked in shock, personally, he had thought, like many of the Jotunns, that she had been lost in the failed raid to get back the Casket of Ancient Winters.

"She is currently sitting, unharmed, in the cells, and I am prepared to return her safely to your king, along with the Casket if he is willing to agree to restoring the peace between our realms. Those are the terms I am setting," Loki answered.

The representative thought about it for a moment, this was certainty not what he was authorised to discuss with Loki King of Asgard, so, that being in mind, he said, "I will have to return to Jotunheim and discuss this with my king," the rep said, "Once that is done, and he has weighed your offer, I will return with his thoughts. Will this suffice?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, that is fine," Loki nodded, "I will await his answer." Loki then saw the Jotunn made it safely back to his realm before he let out a heavy sigh. "Would be far easier just dealing with Laufey instead of that fool, but I can hardly expect him to trust me at this point in time..." Loki said before turning, only just to jump a foot in the air as Freya was standing behind him. "Will you not do that!?" He snapped at her.

Freya smirked, "It is too much fun taking you by surprize my apprentice," she said, making reference to that series of movies on Midgard, even though she knew Loki would not get the reference, "Now, the Nobles have been busy, I have been trying to keep track of them, but it's difficult keeping an eye on all of them, as such, it's only a question of _when_ Sif is freed, not _if_ ," she said seriously.

Loki sighed in annoyance, "Perhaps, if they make any stupid moves between now and Odin's return to the throne, I can get him to actually do something to show them that that kind of behavior will not be allowed. As it stands now I cannot even have Sif properly tried and then executed for acts of treason." While Loki might technically be king of Asgard, his power as ruler is more that of a regent then a true king, meaning that anything more than imprisonment as a punishment would have to await either Odin's return or Odin's death. Whichever comes first really.

"Indeed," Freya said, "Anyway, it would seem Hogun has been keeping a secret from you, one I discovered!" she said with a smirk.

Loki raised a brow at that. "While he and I do not speak often, I am surprised to hear he is actually hiding something from _me_ of all people. Whatever could he be hiding that would have to do with me?" Other than the very laughably tiny chance Hogun might be a secret Sif supporter, which again is so small it's beyond crazy to think possible, Loki really couldn't think of a single thing that Hogun could be hiding that would affect him.

"Weeell," Freya began stretching out the e in well, "It seems he's fallen for a certain mortal woman's sarcastic side," she grinned, seeing Loki's eyes widen, "Hmm, seems you know something my apprentice," she said with a shit eating grin.

Loki opened and closed his mouth a few times as his mind went over just what he was being told. "He...you…are sure about this?" He finally managed to ask, a small part of him wanting to storm over to where ever Hogun might be and wring his neck at the very least.

Freya's smirked, "I tailed him one time, you know, cause I was booored..." she said, sending him a glare, "Anyway, I caught him kissing a brown haired green eyed beauty that had a sharp tongue," she said, "And while I did discovered this months ago, I have been trying to confirm who she was, imagine my surprize when I discover that she's your daughter!" she finished with amusement.

"I'm going to kill him!" Loki said to himself, "Of all the women on Midgard he could've picked he just had to choose my daughter! To the void with the laws, I am going to kill him in the slowest and most painful way I know for going near my daughter!"

Freya, on the other hand, smirked, "Now, now, Loki," she began, "Let's not be hasty, I highly doubt he knows she's your flesh and blood," she said pointedly, "Imagine the fun you can have with him till he finds out, or the torment you can have by telling him!" she said pointedly.

"You speak as if it would matter to him that he is seeing my daughter. You forget he is one of the ones that is on my side!" Loki snapped before taking a few deep breaths. "Though, I guess in terms of lovers, he is one of her better ones. And at least she didn't not cross past with one of Volstaggs horde," he paused as he shivered at that thought, then continued, "The thought of one day having that many children connected to me is enough to keep me up at night and make me glad I have been careful in my passions."

"Careful Loki," Freya warned, "Don't tempt fate, you know how she and the Norns love to toy with your life!" she reminded him warningly.

"What more could they do to me then they have already done in my life time?" Loki said dismissively. "Now then, I had best get back to the throne room and tend to my duties while I await Laufey's answer to my offer." Loki then stepped around Freya and headed for the throne room.

Freya smirked sadly, "They could do so much still my apprentice..." she said sadly, "Especially if Sif was involved."

 **~w~**

 **AN: Ogremen: And that's it, remember people, we want to hear your thoughts, but, the more negative will be ignored, and while most of you have been positive, we have gained a few haters/trolls. (Oracle: We want constructive comments if you have to point out something bad with the story, suggest how to improve things or don't say anything is wrong with it.) :( Anyway, we hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^^ Now, who likes the idea of Harry being Tony's many times great Uncle, and Tony being descended from Loki? lol We thought of it as we were discussing Harry's relations on Midgard, and let's be honest, how many stories explored that idea? lol Anyway, now for a word from the Queen herself, Oracle!**

 **Oracle: Let's all face it, who hasn't thought that Tony Stark could be related in some way to Loki? At the very least the MCU version of Tony is often showing himself to be worthy of being at least on some level of Loki, so why not go the full mile and make them related. Also we've brought in our first Avenger to the story outside of Thor, and we are going to see about possibly bringing in one or two more before we wrap up the events of Thor. Also we are only going to make the gap between the events of Thor and the events of Avengers be a few months, just so that we can go through with a certain plan we have for Harry's second year at Hogwarts. Won't say more, but it does require we get through Avengers before second year. Now then, thank you all so much for your continued love of this story, it really helps us to know that so many people enjoy our labor (Ogremen: And my story challenge!) and we look forward to bringing you more in the future. :)**


	36. Family and Chaos

**AN: Ogremen:** **Well folks, we're back with another chapter, and we know that we have focused on the Vegas story quite a bit of late, but, well, we just felt the urge to get that part out of the way, and it really flowed when we created those chapters, lol Anyway, and now for a word from Oracle! :)**

 **Oracle: Just so everyone knows we trying a new style of 'Last Time on Loki's family' So please give your thoughts about it. Enjoy!**

 **Also a reminder, we are not having Loki try to destroy any realms or become evil by the end of the events of Thor. That part of his fate is gone and not coming back. However what will happen in the future...well you'll just have to wait and see now won't you? ;p**

 **Now then let's get on with the chapter! :D**

 **~w~**

 **~Last time on Loki's Family~**

' _"No idea. I highly doubt there's a play book for this," Tony answered, "I'm part alien and I have an uncle who's not even hit puberty yet. Thanks a ton dad."_

 _Harry chuckled as he heard what Tony said, "If it makes it better, Darcy is my aunt, she is a direct daughter of Loki after all. I'm just his grandson," he said cheekily. "Oh and Thor's my uncle and grampy's brother," He added, just to see what chaos that might bring._

 _Tony's head hit the bar top at that. "He's brought part of the family with him. Pepper help me! I'm surrounded!" Tony groaned, having only really had bad experiences with his family in the past and not wanting any of that now._

 _Harry decided to be patronising by patting Tony on the shoulder and saying, "There, there Nephew, we all have been bitten by Loki's chaos bug at one time or another," he smiled._

 _Darcy, meanwhile, was ecstatic, "I have another nephew!" she smiled, "And he is older than me, if that isn't funny, I don't know what is!" she laughed, only for Jane to face palm, she wasn't sure what to make of her friends crazy family dynamic.'_

' _Magni was not amused by this turn of events. "He is a spawn of Loki's as well?" He asked in shock, wondering if the Tony Stark of his dimension was also a descendant of Loki's as well._

 _Tony just groaned as he realised just how BIG his family had gotten in a matter of moments._ '

 **~w~**

 **~And now~**

Tony sighed as he looked at his...extended family, he guessed, "So, what exactly do you want exactly...uncle?" he asked, finishing in a questioning tone.

Harry frowned at that, "What do you mean, what do I want?" He questioned as he looked to everyone in his group and saw they too had no idea just what Tony was asking about.

"Jane Foster is here for a research grant, or maybe a secure job," he replied, "But what about you lot?" he asked.

"What?" Harry asked as he thought about what Jane's reason had to do with him.

Runa, thankfully, was the one to figure out what Tony was getting at. "I thought this guy was supposed to be a genius," She said with a roll of her eyes before turning to Tony, "None of us had a clue you were related to Harry. Or have you actually forgotten that you were the one to discover the relationship between you and Harry?"

Harry turned to Runa in surprise. "Wait, you mean he thought I came here to get something out of him because he's family!? I didn't know anything about that until his AI said we were related."

Tony blinked, then flushed with embarrassment, "Um, right..." he replied lamely before getting a glare and a smack from Pepper.

"How could you forget that detail so quickly?!" She scolded him in a whisper before turning to the group. "I'm sorry about Tony's behavior. You see, many people in the past, who've claimed to be related to him have tried to get something out of him. So it seems, upon hearing you truly are related to him, regardless of your not knowing before now, he defaulted back to the normal routine of treating that person like just another gold digger and completely forgot that you were just as shocked as he was by the news," she finished as she glared at Tony pointedly.

Tony grumbled for a moment before sighing, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be myself," he apologised cheekily.

Ari grinned, "Oh yeah, he's one of Prince Loki's children alright," He joked.

Harry, ignoring Ari's comment, let out a sigh of his own. "I don't want anything from you Tony, except maybe to be able to spend some time with you, and for you to meet grampy and maybe great grandma." He then made a face as he said, "Not sure about great grampy though. Might need to warm him up to you and aunt Darcy before introducing you both to him..." he finished uncertainty.

Runa raised a brow at that, "I think meeting them both in the same day just might kill him," She told Harry. She then got a thoughtful look on her face, "...having trouble though seeing why that would be a bad thing though..."

Godiva leaned in and stage whispered, "It's bad because Thor would then have to take over as king!"

"Ah that's right! Need to avoid that at all costs!" Runa nodded, smirking at Thor who was glaring at her flatly.

Tony sighed, "Sure thing...kid, uncle?" he would have to decided what to call Harry without it being awkward.

Harry let out a small laugh at Tony's struggle to figure out what to call him. "Given how many greats must be in my family title between you and me, I think we should just stick with first names," He said before adding, "At least until we come up with some good nicknames for one another," He shrugged.

Pepper took that moment to clear her throat and get everyone's attention. "Well, now that that has been said, we should really talk about how you all are going to go about things now that you are family."

Ari tilted his head in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean by that?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Tony is a very public figure, and the press tend to keep close watch on him. Therefore, when he starts appearing outside of his home with a group of young people like yourselves, they are going to want to know who all of you are and what your connection to Tony is. Failing to get that, will result in crazy theories being made up, and none of you will be able to escape the attention that will be thrust upon you from the media," Pepper explained carefully. "So, we need to decide, just how this is going to go to minimize the damage. Do we go public with the information that Tony is related to you? What information are you comfortable with revealing to the public about yourself? If you don't want to go public, then we need a cover story for why all of you are spending so much time with Tony, etc, etc."

Harry nodded, realising what she meant, "Well," he began, "Technically, Darcy is my aunt, what with being my mother's half-sister and all," he said, "And it could be explained she found out she is distantly related to Tony," he added, "Which is true, when you think about it," he chuckled amusedly. "Also," he added, "With her being an intern of Janes, it could be argued that we're just visiting family, no one has to know that I am actually Tony's uncle, several generations removed of course," he concluded.

Pepper gave a nod at that before turning to Thor and Darcy. "That still leaves the matter of you two. If you wish to go public to the world about this relation to Tony or not, and how you want to go about dealing with it."

"Why wouldn't I want everyone to know about my family?" Thor questioned, deeply confused as to why it would be a question at all.

"How about the fact that it could mean openly admitting that Tony has alien DNA in him?" Darcy asked Thor pointedly. "While that may be fine to your people, here on Earth, people freak out about that shit all the time! Bout if aliens came to Earth in the past and did messed up shit to us. Tony's lucky, cause his alien blood is so watered down with human blood he might not get too much trouble for it. But I'm half alien and so I'm gonna be wanted for study. Now, I don't know about you, but I don't want some white coats in a lab sticking gods knows what in who knows where. That ain't the life I wanna live," Darcy finished explaining with a serious tone.

"Oh, would it truly be that bad for both of you if it's discovered that you are related to my brother?" Thor questioned, still confused.

"People fear the unknown," Pepper spoke up wisely, "To suddenly hear that a celebrity like Tony isn't fully human? It will scare people," she added.

"Not to mention those nut jobs out there who are all 'The lizard people are taking over the world' will jump on this hard," Darcy added, "Not to mention the people who talk about Government conspiracies," she mumbled.

Ari spoke up, suddenly, "So, what, we lie?" he asked.

Runa face palmed, "Duh, you stupid bilgesnipe!" Runa replied.

Tony raised an eye brow and went to question just what the hell a 'bilgesnipe' is, when Pepper started speaking.

"If you feel that is the best course of action right now, then alright. After all, we can easily explain away why Darcy is hanging around Tony since she works for Jane," Pepper nodded in satisfaction.

"And we can explain Harry and them away by the fact that I'm related to them. No one's going to give two shits about who I'm related to until we blow the whistle on the Stark relation," Darcy smiled happily.

"Right. We technically wouldn't be lying to anyone, we just wouldn't be telling them the whole story," Pepper smiled.

"Alright then," Darcy said as she stood up. "So, I am going to ask this right now, since no one else seems to have a clue where to go next..." Darcy took a breath. "Can I go skinny dipping in the pool now?" she asked hopefully.

Tony shuddered, "I don't think so," Tony began to reply, "After all, the last thing I need to is to see my aunt, whose younger than me, and removed by who knows how many greats, in the nude, no matter how hot she really is..." he mumbled. His words, of course, earned him an angry smack from Pepper.

Darcy pouted at that before a thought hit her that had her smirking, "Well you know, given how far removed we are as family, we could-" She started before Jane jumped in.

"No! No, no, no! No talking about incest please!" Jane shouted as she jumped up. "I am so sorry about her and the things she's said!"

Tony frowned, "To be honest with you miss Foster, I have to agree with you," he replied, "If I wasn't related to her, I would totally ask her for a night out on the town, but as things are..." he shivered, "This whole new family connection is just too weird, I need a _stronger_ drink..." he mumbled before heading to the bar.

Pepper let out an annoyed sigh and covered her face with her hand, "Now I'm really seeing the connection..." She mumbled before she turned to Tony, "So, do you want me to see about drawing up the papers outlining what you'll be providing Dr. Foster for her research?" She asked him, really wanting to get out of the room before anything more awkward happens then what had already happened.

Tony just waved off handedly at her as a sign that she could handle everything, in the meantime, he kept mixing what would probably be the strongest drink he had ever made, hoping it would knock him into a drunken stupor.

Pepper was about to leave the room, but when she saw what all Tony was putting into his drink, she walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. "Oh no! You are _not_ leaving me as the only sober person to deal with this! Some of these people are your family and you are not getting black out drunk to avoid them!" She growled in a whisper. "You so much as dip your tongue in that drink and I am quitting right after I invite every reporter who can get here fast enough for a press conference and leaving your drunk ass to explain why they are here!" She warned.

Tony grumbled and sighed before picking up the unfinished drink mix, having intended to add a bit of every bit of alcohol he had, and then offered it to Harry, only to be smacked by Pepper.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Pepper yelled at Tony before pinching her nose, "He's a kid Tony!"

Harry decided to save Tony, at least in a small way. "Actually, in Asgard, kids are allowed to drink, but only after they start training as warriors," He explained to Pepper.

Thor gave a chuckle. "And what a mistake that quickly became, as Harry and his friend make it a habit to slip away with everything honey based, including the mead whenever they can!"

Harry glowered at Thor for that, "You're one to talk, Mr. Pop tart Thief!" Harry shot back with a rueful smirk. He then turned to Tony, "Here, give the drink to Thor, he may not have access to his powers as an Asgardian, but he _should_ still be able to handle some stupid Earth drink," he finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

Runa smirked at Harry. "Aw, your bitter cause you still can't drink on Earth, well, outside of school that is," She taunted, ignoring Pepper's questioning look about the drinking at school part.

Harry growled, "Your one to talk Runa, the way you covet books about obscure runes..." Harry mumbled.

Runa raised a challenging brow at that. "So, then you think little of Lady Freya and your grandfather for their books on obscure things?" She asked him.

Harry gulped and looked down, "Sorry Runa..." he mumbled apologetically.

Tony smiled as he made a whipping sound under his breath.

Ari smirked at Tony. "Sorry I forget, but who gets to drink that drink you made because you got chewed out by a woman?" He asked cheekily.

Now it was Tony's turn to glower as he silently conceded to Ari's point. Then he smiled, "So, tell me, what's life like on Asgard?" he asked eagerly, eager to change the topic from his humiliation.

"Well, if you can get past the stuck up nobles who hate grampy, it's fine," Harry shrugged before turning a harsh look on Thor. "Don't you dare try to say it's the greatest thing in the Nine Realms, because it's not. You only think it's great because everyone's sucked up to you your whole life!"

"And it sucks even more if you don't have parents, or if one of your parents was accused of a crime. The four of us knew only cruelty in Asgard until Harry met us," Runa added sadly.

Thor frowned at that, clearly things were not as great as people liked to make him think they are in Asgard. He had known that the four friends of his great nephew had been treated badly, but with cruelty, surely that was a bit of a child's exaggeration.

"That's putting it lightly Runa, and you know it," Ari said with a frown on his face. "I mean, I would go hunting in the forest for what food I could find, and someone who had family and money and everything we didn't, would always try to take it from me, telling me that I had no right to anything and that it would be a kindness from them if they threw me off the Bifrost. Jarl had to start coming with me just to make sure we'd be able to have something to eat every day!" Both Ari and Jarl had scars from fights that they had gotten into over someone trying to take what Ari had rightfully hunted.

"Simply being seen on the streets was almost a crime for any one of us, and everyone took it upon themselves to make it clear that we had no right living, let alone _being_ in Asgard." Jarl added, his fist clenched at the memories.

Godiva nodded, "As for myself, I'm a bastard, don't know who my father is, my mother was a barmaid at a tavern on the main drag to the palace," Godiva huffed, "And because children born out of wedlock are frowned upon on Asgard more than in any of the other realms, I, of course, get treated like a piece of garbage, Runa had it slightly better, but not by munch," Godiva added. "On top of that, I have royal guards following me everywhere too, no one will tell any of us why either!" Godiva finished as she crossed her arms, her words catching Thor by surprize while Tony, looking between Thor and Godiva, arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"As for me, I'm looked down on by many people in Asgard for being Grampy's student, since we haven't told anyone outside the family and those we trust most who I really am. People suspect I'm a noble's son, but even then, I'm treated poorly just for being grampy's student. It's only thanks to the things I've exposed Asgard to that, half of the nobles, mostly the younger ones, are now starting to see that grampy's not so bad and thus starting to change things in Asgard," Harry said before adding, "But it's got a long way to go before it can really be called anything but fine or okay."

Tony meanwhile, kept looking between Godiva and Thor, so much so that Godiva shot him a glare. "What, never seen a bastard girl before?" she asked angrily.

Tony raised his hands defensively, "Hey, I was just wondering why you seem to have Thor's cheekbones and jaw structure," Tony said, getting wide eyes from Thor, Godiva, Runa, Jarl and Ari. Meanwhile, Darcy was now looking between the two of them as well.

"You know, he's right," Darcy said with a smirk, then she looked at Tony, "Ooh, ooh, do one of those DNA test thingies on them!" she said eagerly.

"You really think Odin would just allow someone who is the child of Thor to walk around on the streets of Asgard, to live on the streets of Asgard like trash?" Godiva questioned with a tilt of her head. "Were I related to him, I would most likely have been taken and raised by some noble who would've ensured I at least knew the things a 'Noble Lady' should know. This was not the case, and so I do not think we should waste time on something like that," Godiva dismissed uncaringly, stressing the words 'noble lady' distastefully.

Thor, meanwhile was reeling, as he looked at Throina, he did, now, notice that she looked like him, a lot like him in fact. Maybe he should talk with his father when, or rather if, he ever is able to return to Asgard.

Jane then spoke getting Tony's attention again, "Um, Tony, I just realised, due to my finding of Thor, and we're going to have to be on the road till he redeems himself, is...um, is that acceptable?" she began, only to end questioningly as she ended up looking down at the ground.

"Sure thing," Tony nodded. "After all, your work is very promising and you have living proof that your theories are correct. I can hold off on anything more for now," Tony told her as Pepper returned with the papers. "Though, you might want to look over and sign those before you go anywhere, so that you don't have to worry about them when you are done with this little thing of yours."

"Thank you Tony, er, sir?" Jane asked, unsure what to call him exactly now that she 'technically' worked for Tony Stark of all people.

Darcy, meanwhile, chuckled at her friends confusion and embarrassment. "You know you can call him whatever you want, technically," Darcy said with her patented smartass tone.

Pepper gave a short nod. "Yeah, he's not really big on titles for the most part," She confirmed.

Tony gave a glare, "Oi, you know I do deserve some respect around here!" he said with a pout, only to glower as Pepper patted him on the head petulantly.

"There, there, Tony, does someone want a cookie?" she asked him while giving him a shit eating grin, and how could she not, it wasn't often _she_ got to do the teasing to Tony.

 **~w~**

 **~Asgard, with Sirius and Remus~**

Remus was smiling a bit distantly as he walked into the house, well, more accurately, it was a mansion, that he and Sirius shared on Asgard. Seeing his look, Sirius grinned, it was a look he knew very well from his younger days, even if he had been striking out here in Asgard, then again, Amelia had been quick to have an Oath from him about not seeing other women but her in an intimate manner. Sirius still grinned that he was still allowed to flirt though, thank Merlin for loop holes.

"So, who's the lucky lady?" Sirius asked, smiling at Remus with a shit eating grin as he put down the book he had been 'reading' while waiting for Remus to return from his little excursions that he had been taking of late.

Remus, snapping out of hiss dazed state, sputtered, "Excuse me?" he said intelligently, looking askance that Sirius had seemed to have read his mind.

Sirius grinned, "Don't give me that, you remember well my Hogwarts days Moony," Sirius said with a suggestive wriggle of his eyebrows, "You had that exact same look on your face just now!" he finished with a smirk.

Remus frowned and then sighed, _heavily_. "If you _must_ know," Remus began, "I have met someone..." he finished, mumbling that last part.

Sirius dead panned at that, "Details man, details, I must know who has ensnared the heart of the 'Duke of Werewolves'," he said using Remus's title given by Odin, causing Remus sigh with exasperation.

Remus then told him, "She refuses to give me her name right now, but, she's tall, even for an Asgardian," he said with a smirk, "When we get together, she's so nice and caring, not to mention she listens to me and I to her," he added, "We just sorta...'click', I guess is the best way to put it," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Granted, she admitted the first time we met that she had been keeping an eye on me, apparently I drew her attention not long after arriving in Asgard," he finished with another shrug of his shoulders.

"And?" Sirius said with obvious interest.

Remus glared, "Your just loving this aren't you?" Remus said in a deadpan manner, "Well, she finally worked up the courage to talk with me, or so she says, and, we just...talked, I guess really," he paused to get a drink from the sink that they had installed via magic runes, "Anyway," he began again, "We've been seeing each other for about a few months, I think," he stated, "Asgard does tell time slightly differently than us after all," he said logically, "Anyway, I wanted to invite her back tonight, to introduce her to you, but she said she's not really well liked here in Asgard, won't say why either, but, I respect her secrets, and she respects mine, so, I guess we have a mutual understanding thing going on?" he finished lamely. Then he turned to Sirius, "So, how goes the gathering of allies?" he asked suddenly.

Sirius's smile turned into a frown now, "Well, so far we have all of those students practicing Asgardian Magic on our side," Sirius began.

"Naturally," Remus said, taking another sip of his cold drink of water.

"And we have the Warrior's three, and Thorina of course," Sirius continued, "The nobles though, well, their divided, naturally, I have managed to convince many of them that somethings coming and we have to start choosing sides. But, the others, well, they're either undecided, or have become what we on Earth would call strict conservatives," he sighed, "They either want to see Loki toppled, and Odin back on the throne, or the current line overthrown entirely..." Sirius finished glumly.

Remus nodded, taking the information in, "So, it's just like during the first Rise of Voldemort, people can tell something is up and that sides are being drawn, but either they've chosen a side already or are minding their own business and hoping it will all go away," he sighed heavily, "Well, as the leader of the Werewolves of Asgard, I can assure you that the Lycans are with us, they will support Odin whole heartedly for giving them a place where they can be themselves," he finished.

Sirius hmmed in thought, "One of us is going to have to approach him, you know that right?" he finally said.

Remus quirked an eyebrow, "What makes you think he isn't watching us right now?" he said with a smirk.

"Touche," Sirius said tipping an imaginary hat at Remus, "Anyway, I know that Skids and Mudflap are loyal to Thorina after that one incident she got them out of before Sif was arrested," Remus smirked.

"I remember," Remus nodded, "They had been watching her on Freya's orders, and when she confronted them about it, Thorina came rushing over and told her off," he added, then he smirked, "Thorina is a lot like James and Lily in demeanor, not in looks of course, but, it makes one wonder..." he finished mysteriously.

"It does indeed," Sirius said just as mysteriously, "Anyway, now that your home, I'm off to bed, you?"

Remus smirked, "Going to probably do some reading, mend a few books I'm behind on fixing for some nobles, then I will turn in, night Sirius."

Sirius smirked before heading off to bed.

Remus hated lying to Sirius, but if Sirius found out that Remus had been meeting Hela of Hel and Niflheim, he would never hear the end of it, not to mention that he had yet to tell Loki he was seeing his daughter romantically. Taking another drink Remus got up and headed to the library wing of the house to start fixing those old tomes he had been given to repair.

 **~w~**

 **~Midgard, a few days since they left Tony's place in L.A.~**

Harry smiled as he and Runa talked while Ari was running around the expanded camper. Ari had gotten his hands on Darcy's diary somehow, needless to say, she was chasing him while shouting obscenities at him trying to get it back. Harry was just waiting for her to catch him and then pummel into the floor of the camper, after all, he had seen what Darcy did to that one guy who tried to steal her lucky underwear once...it hadn't been pretty, but it _had_ been pretty hilarious though.

Jane, meanwhile, was talking with Thor and Magni about Asgard and what she was like in Magni's timeline respectively. Jarl was, of all things, meditating, and, sparingly enough, was really good at it. If one wasn't watching Jarl closely enough, they would swear he was dead cause of how slow his breathing had gotten. He had gotten the idea from a book that Darcy had on meditation practices and centering one's self spiritually, she forgot who gave it to her, but figured it might be useful to the 'gentle giant' that was Jarl.

Godiva, meanwhile, was staring out the window, thinking deeply about everything that had been learned a few days ago at Tony's.

Suddenly, Erik called from the cab of the camper. "Alright everyone, were here!" he called as the camper stopped moving due to having being parked.

Darcy, who had finally caught Ari and was in the process trying to cut out his tongue with a pen, or at least get him to swallow the ink, hard to tell which it was from any angle, smirked and let the poor boy go. "We're in San Fran Tokyo?" she asked excitedly.

"That's San _Fransokyo_ ," Jane reminded her for the seemingly umpteenth time.

"Mah, mah," Darcy waved off uncaringly, "Same thing!" she then turned to Harry, "So, what do you want to see first Hare Bear?" she asked excitedly.

Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding his head to himself, but before he could reply though, his stomach made it known that it was empty. Five other stomachs soon made the same noise in symphony, causing a number of reactions. Harry blushed, Runa grumbled, Godiva smirked, Ari was laughing nervously with a black coloured tongue, Jarl frowned a little but other than that remained as he was, and Darcy, well, she was looking at the bare cupboards with a frown.

Jane, on the other hand, face palmed, "Well Erik, looks like we better find some place to eat..." she mumbled loud enough for Erik to hear, which thankfully, wasn't very loud since she did have her back to the driver's seat.

Erik laughed and nodded, "Right, starting the engines back up," he grinned amusedly. Erik had, originally, had his doubts about Thor being right for Jane, oh, he could see the attractions between them, but, admittedly, after seeing everything that Harry and the other four had shown him, not to mention told them about, he could see Thor was changing into a decentish person, though at times he did fall back into old habits.

About a half hour later, they had finally found a place, and just in time too as Harry and his Asgardian friends could barely move from hunger pains, while Darcy was starting to eye people with a glazed look, something that had Jane worried, even if she refused to say why exactly.

As they all disembarked from the camper, Harry was the first to spot the name of the diner. "The Lucky Cat Cafe?" he asked curiously.

Darcy pushed Harry aside, "Who cares what it's called, let's eat!" she said excitedly as she was the first through the door like a flash, causing Jane to face palm and shake her head at Darcy's antics, it was bad enough she knew about Darcy's...darker interests.

The others, meanwhile, causally entered the cafe/diner and took in the warm atmosphere.

"Hi, welcome to the Lucky Cat, what can I get you?" asked an seemingly older Darcy look alike.

Jane looked at the others and then back at the woman who looked _a lot_ like an older Darcy. "Um, ahem, the adults of our group would like a cup of coffee each, while the youngsters would love some sugar coated doughnuts, doesn't really matter what they are, and keep em coming, these six can pack away mountains of food," she smirked, as she looked at Darcy who was pouting when Jane finished speaking.

The woman smiled, "Sure thing, by the way, my name is Cass Hamada," she said before getting to work on their orders, "So, big eaters the lot of them huh?" she asked, making jovial conversation as she started their orders by bringing over big platters of doughnuts.

Jane smiled awkwardly, "Something like that..." she replied awkwardly.

As Cass set down the platters, Harry, Ari, Jarl and Darcy, Godiva and Runa dug in with gusto, so much so that it left Cass looking on in shock, and rethinking just how much she had on hand and if she would have to make more.

Jane sighed in exasperation and shook her head in resignation. Magni, meanwhile, kept trying to sneak some of the doughnuts off a platter, only to nearly get his hand bitten by Darcy each time.

At that moment, there was a thundering roar as two boys came rushing down the stairs like a heard of wildebeests, before coming to a stop at the sight of the large group sitting at the largest table in the cafe.

"Hey boys, here for lunch?" Cass asked the two boys with a smirk at their dumbfounded expressions.

"Uh, um, yeah," the younger boy said, blushing as he saw Darcy looking to see what the sound had been, before turning back to her food.

The taller boy though, smirked seeing his little brother form his first crush, or at least, he assumed that's why his brother was blushing, turning to Cass, the older boy said, "Yeah, I see we have an interesting bunch of customers today?" he said, taking note of the man wearing some kind of strange armor, and figuring the guy was into cosplay.

Cass nodded before whipping up a bowl of mac and cheese with hotdogs for the younger boy, and a massive sandwich for the older boy. "Here you go Tadashi, and Hiro, stop staring at the customers!" she said looking at Hiro pointedly who blushed under her gaze and started eating his food.

Tadashi, taking his sandwich to a table near to the Asgardians and decided to try and start up a friendly conversation. "So, new in town?" he asked curiously.

Jane, hearing the question, smiled, "Just visiting," she replied, "I'm Jane Foster by the way," she added politely.

"Tadashi Hamada," Tadashi returned, "So, what brings you to San Fransokyo?" he asked curiously.

"The sights!" Darcy said through a mouthful of food but in an excited voice, then she swallowed her food, causing a massive lump to go down her neck, before turning to Tadashi, "So, what's a good looking guy like you doing later?" she asked in her flirty voice.

"Darcy!" Jane said pointedly, "I think he's a bit 'young' for you," she said adamantly to Darcy.

Darcy pouted, "Really Jane?" she replied, "Have to spoil my fun..." she pouted.

Tadashi smiled, taking a bite of his sandwich and smiling before speaking, "Sounds like you have your hands full with this one," he replied, then he turned to Darcy, "As beautiful a you are, I'm only fifteen, sorry to say, but, I'm way too young for you," he smirked playfully.

Darcy immediately balked and blanched, "Oh crap, I just flirted with jailbait!" she said in a disgusted voice, before shaking her head, "Seriously though, you don't look fifteen dude!" she said defiantly.

Tadashi laughed, "Um, thanks, I guess?" he said in an amused tone. Then, finishing his lunch, he turned to Cass, "Hey, Aunt Cass," he said, gaining the woman in question's attention, "I'm going to go hang out with Go-go," he said with a smile.

"Alright Tadashi, just make sure there's no funny business!" she said giving him an amused glare. Tadashi just smiled before taking his leave.

Hiro, meanwhile, who had finished eating, was looking at Darcy and the others, mostly Darcy though.

Darcy, taking notice of the feeling of being watched, looked around before spotting Hiro watching her, sighing she looked away and said, "Sorry kid, I know I'm beautiful, but I'm not into shota's," she said uncaringly, causing Hiro to frown.

"I'm not a shota!" Hiro frowned, blushing a bit, "And you're really pretty!" he admitted blushing the whole time.

"Yeah, yeah, you and just about every other man I have met have told me that," Darcy waved off.

Jane, seeing an excellent opportunity to tease Darcy, said, "Awww, looks like someone is the crush of someone else!"

Darcy shot Jane a glare, "Whatever..." she said uncaringly before returning to eating.

When Darcy had finally eaten her full, she appeared to have a food baby in her stomach as she sat back, patting her stomach a few times before letting out a belch, a loud one.

"Nice one Aunty Darthy!" Harry cheered cheekily.

"I would hit you right now if I could move!" Darcy growled before looking around the cafe. It was fairly busy at the moment, granted, they were the biggest group currently in the cafe at the moment though. As she looked around, she suddenly noticed a man working on a laptop who had short, almost crew cut brown hair wearing some casual looking clothing. As she really took in his features though, it finally sunk in why she thought she recognised him, causing her to give a slight girlish squeal, much to Harry and the others amusement, and Jane's confusion.

"Darcy, you ok?" Jane asked her stuffed friend in concern.

Darcy coughed a moment before struggling to get up and failing miserably. "Damn," she cursed, "The first time I get to be get to see one of my 'fantasy boy toys', and I'm too 'fat' to get up..." she grumbled.

Harry smirked, "Just like one of those girls in the art you look at eh Aunty Darth?" he asked cheekily.

Darcy _immediately_ shot a glower at Harry, "Don't go there Harry, or I swear I will doing something horrible to you!" she shot back, then, sighing she clarified her earlier comment, "That's Eddie Brock, only the hottest male news reported in the world..." she grumbled, "And I'm too fat to get up and ask him for his autograph...or anything else!" she protested smacking her distended stomach.

Ari, looking at Darcy's stomach thoughtfully asked, "Um, what kind of art exactly did you find on Darcy's laptop?" Ari asked with obvious interest.

"Never you mind that!" Darcy protested pointing a finger at Ari angrily.

Harry smirked, "I could tell you all, but, it's more fun watching Aunty Darth squirm thinking about what exactly I might have seen on her laptop..." he countered.

As for Runa, she smiled, "Sorry to hear your too fat Darcy," she said sadly, wiping a fake tear from her eye. "It must be hard eating almost as much as we do and yet not staying anywhere near as fit!" she finished with a laugh.

Darcy shot her a glare in response.

Jane, sighing and shaking her head asked, fearing the answer, "'Fantasy boy-toys'?"

Darcy blushed, "I...um... _might_ have a habit of recording his 'Brock Reports'..." she replied evasively, "And I _might_ tend to do it over your older research tapes you never look at anymore..." she added looking down at her gut.

"Darcy!" Jane exclaimed angrily, easily figuring out what Darcy _wasn't_ saying due to current company.

Jarl meanwhile, was shaking his head at Darcy's antics and got up.

"Where the heck are you going?" Godiva asked Jarl curiously.

"To get autograph for Darcy," Jarl replied before walking over to Eddie.

Darcy could only watch in horror as Jarl walked up to Eddie and instantly got his attention, as Jarl was easily really big, so his age was hard to be guessed from just looking at him, despite the fact his features, other than his height, made him look more his age. Watching as the two talked for a moment, then, Jarl pointed at Darcy, causing Eddie to turn and look at her with a curious look before turning back to Jarl. Eddie then said something to Jarl, causing Jarl to laugh as he shook his head and then said something back, causing Eddie to nod with a smirk.

Eddie slowly got up and walked over to Darcy, Jarl following behind him with a shit eating grin, which easily told everyone who really knew him he was up to something.

Once Eddie reached their table, he stopped, and looked at Darcy for a moment as he said, "So, you're a fan girl of mine, huh?" he asked curiously.

Darcy blushed a deep crimson, trying to make herself look as small as possible, but with her big stomach jammed with food, it merely caused to her belch in response to her movement, making her blush even more crimson.

Eddie blinked, "Well, that's a new one," he said jokingly before smiling at Darcy, "I'm flattered, really, that you consider me a 'fantasy boy toy'," he said smirking, "But I'm sorry to say, I already have a girlfriend," he finished.

Darcy, now suffering from extreme embarrassment, blurted out suddenly, "I have a fiancé!" then slapped a hand over her mouth, wishing she could just die of mortification, from revealing that fact in front of her best friend, her nephew, his friends, her uncle, not to mention her extra dimensional nephew, and, more importantly, her 'fantasy boy-toy'.

Jane rolled her eyes at her. "Really Darcy? You, of all people, are trying to claim to have a fiancé? I've seen the parade of guys going through your bedroom door. Hell, you just tried to hit on a guy you didn't even know was fifteen not a minute ago," Jane scolded. "If you're going to lie, at least be more believable."

"Gonna try to pass this off as you being pregnant next?" Runa questioned as she poked Darcy's big belly.

Ari, unlike the others, had tilted his head in thought as he looked at Darcy, trying to sink into her seat to disappear in embarrassment, and then said something that caught everyone's attention, and caused them to remember that incident several days ago. "Is that what was in that little black box I stole from your stuff?" he said without thinking, and as he realised that he said the word 'stole', he immediately gulped as Jane glared at him.

"Ari, we're gonna have a long talk back in the camper later about this..." Jane told him in a tone that made it clear that there was no getting out of it.

"Wait, for real?" Harry asked looking between Ari and Darcy. "You're really engaged? To who? Do I know them? Come on auntie Darth, spill!" Harry ordered as he leaned over the table a little.

"Harry, don't lean on the table or you're going to knock things over," Erik scolded.

"This is wonderful news Darcy. I hope I get to meet this man one day," Thor cheered happily.

Darcy glared at Ari, her eyes promising punishment later. Then she turned to Jane, and sighed, "Yes, I really am engaged, doesn't mean I can't have fun till whenever we arrange the wedding though does it?" she replied in a huff, "Besides, he's all the way on another realm...I think..." she ended questioningly.

That got the Asgardians attention very quickly, as there weren't many realms that happened to come to Midgard.

"Wait, are you saying he's from Asgard?" Runa questioned with wide eyes.

Eddie, who was still at the table looked around in confusion, not really sure what was going on and not sure if he should excuse himself to get back to work.

Darcy just huffed and nodded, "It was bound to come out sooner or later eventually..." she said in disgruntlement and defeat. Then she sighed again and said, "I think he said he comes from Vanaheim," she admitted finally. Thor was the one to respond first as he only knew of two people from Vanaheim.

"Surely you're not marrying Hogun the Grim?!" Thor exclaimed in shock. He had no idea his friend had been making secret trips to Midgard, much less that he was seeing someone. As the shock of the news slowly began to give way, Thor realized that his brother wasn't going to be too thrilled with this news. "I now fear greatly for Hogun when Loki finds out..." Thor mumbled.

"No way! Hogun, that Hogun, the one who's almost always super serious, is gonna marry Darcy?!" Harry asked in disbelief before turning to Darcy. "How the bloody hell did you manage that one?"

Darcy glared over her belly as she spoke a reply. "We met at a bar, I think..." Darcy said confusedly, "There was a lot of drinking and...um...other stuff...that night..." She added lamely, trying her best to be polite for Jane. "I had been looking for a good f-um, good time...and, apparently I rocked his world good, so good he found me some time later and...um, popped the question with his mother's wedding ring..." she finished lamely.

"You got engaged after a one night stand?!" Jane shouted in shock and disbelief. "Are you that mental?"

Darcy huffed and looked to the side, "Fine, we had a number of dates, ok?" Darcy replied, "I was just trying to be-" she began only to be cut off by Harry.

"To be Aunty Darth, 'breaker of hearts, and men, and showing that she is a stone cold bitch', right?" Harry recited with a smile, making it clear he was repeating words Darcy had said who knows how many times before.

Darcy stuck her tongue out at Harry for that before speaking again. "I was also put on the spot!" She grumbled in annoyance.

Jane put her head in her hands, "How did this become my life?" She mumbled in defeat. This was perhaps some of the most insane things she had heard in a while, and that's on top of the fact that she's sitting at a table eating donuts and drinking coffee with aliens and someone from another dimension.

At that moment two scummy looking individuals entered the cafe/diner and, walking up to the counter, quickly put on masks before one pulled out a handgun, and the other pulled out an uzi from their jackets.

"Alright, everyone freeze, this is a robbery!" the one with the hand gun shouted before firing his gun a few times into the air.

Eddie, acting on reflex dropped down to the floor before looking around along with almost everyone else in the cafe. Well everyone but the kids and the blonde man, and the oddly dressed red haired guy.

"What are you doing, get down before you get shot!" Jane snapped from where she was hiding under the table.

Harry looked at his friends and family, and Magni, with a questioning look. "This won't even count as a warm up..." He said to them, ignoring Jane.

Jarl cracked his knuckles. "There are no good fights outside of school and home," He sighed.

"Weapons allowed or unarmed?" Runa questioned with a smirk.

Ari looked over at the men before speaking. "Ah, leave the weapons. These guys look like they would break if we sneezed on them!"

With that said Harry and his friends stood up from the table, with Harry taking a second to look at Thor and Magni. "Well, you two coming to help or are you just going to sit there while armed men rob this place?"

Thor thought about it, on the one hand, he still had his training, even if not his superior strength and other abilities, on the other hand, though, his nephew seemed angry that his teasing of Darcy had been interrupted. Making up his mind, he decided to help, "At your command, great nephew!" he smiled.

Magni, meanwhile, huffed, "Why waste our time on such measly mortals?" he huffed.

Darcy looked over at Magni with a look of disbelief. "Dude, you were ready to go to war with Harry over how the Loki in your world treats humans, but now that some humans are being threatened in front of you, you're going sit on your ass and do nothing? Guess we know who really doesn't give a shit about humans after all," she shrugged.

Magni glared at her, as he simply said, "Stuff it fatty..." before getting up and raising his hammer.

"No, no weapons!" Harry growled. "These are normal humans and our strength and skill will be more than enough," Harry told him, getting a glare from Magni that he just returned. "Put the hammer _down!_ " he ordered.

"Fine child of Loki!" Magni growled before hitching his hammer at his side and launching himself at the thugs.

"Grandchild!" Harry snapped after him before going for the other thug.

Eddie, who was nearly under the table with the rest of the group, watched in shock at what was happening. These people were not only fighting these men, but also taking bullets and shrugging them off like they were nothing. "What the hell?"

It was over before it got too heated, as the two thugs were knocked out and beaten up with a few broken bones in a matter of minutes. Harry cheered, "That was way too easy!" he said happily.

Thor, meanwhile, had noticed a group of more thugs entering the cafe, he groaned.

"Hey, was coming to check on what was taking you so lon-" the one in the front said before cursing, "Shit, they're being attacked!" he said before raising an assault rifle and firing. Clearly the thug was weak though as his aim was off and some of the bullets hit the table that Jane and the others were hiding behind.

Thor scowled and charged the group that had just entered, slowly working his way through with his superior training for brawling.

Eddie, not believing what he was seeing, quickly pulled out his phone and set it to record as he tried to capture as much of the action as he could. This was going to make a far better story then that update on the police training scandal he'd been covering. After all, how often does a reporter witness several superhuman people like this in action?

With Thor, Magni and Jarl leading the charge, Harry and the others performed sneak attacks by running behind the three bigger members of the group and diving out at the ones that managed to dodge the large trio.

"Shouldn't we be stopping this?" Jane questioned.

"You wanna go out there and tell them to stop, be my guest!" Darcy stated in reply before a bullet hit the ground just a foot from Jane, making her squeak in surprise.

As the fighting wound down, and the thugs were knocked out, Harry smiled at his friends, none of them had used magic, they had used only physical attacks, and, while they were faster and more durable then mortals, they could be explained off as highly trained, if anyone was to question them that is. As the final thug was knocked out by a smiling Magni, Thor noticed one of the thugs pointing one of the strange weapons at Harry's back, without thinking; he jumped in front of Harry as the thug fired before passing out with a smile.

As the bullet left the gun, Jane screamed for Harry to duck. At the same time, Darcy was debating using her magic to try and stop it, but then remembered she could hardly move on her own, and cursed herself for stuffing herself like a pig. Runa, Ari, Godiva, and Jarl all cried out for Harry trying to warn him. Magni, meanwhile, was turning when he saw the bullet hit Thor's stomach, causing him to crash with a grunt of pain.

"Thor!" Harry shouted as he knelt down next to Thor in a rush.

Jane quickly got out from under the table and ran over to Thor. "Please don't be dead!" She begged, only part of her finding it ironic that those were the same first words she'd said to Thor the night they had met.

Godiva, being one of the few skilled in healing magic's amongst them, looked Thor over before standing and giving him a swift kick to the side. "Get up already! You know you aren't hurt," She ordered.

Grunting in pain from the kick, Thor smiled as he rolled over, exposing that he had no wound. Looking at Harry, Thor said, "I wasn't sure if your mortal blood would cause you to take injury from the strange weapon, nephew," Thor said, "But, if I could prevent your injury, I would consider it worth the injury," he finished seriously.

Harry stared at Thor for a moment, feeling a little touched by his words, but then he remembered how Thor had just laid there like he'd been hurt, he then turned to Godiva, "Kick him again!" He ordered, to which Godiva happily did so...with a smile. "That was for giving us a scare by just lying there like you were hurt." Harry told him as he got up. "If you're going to take a hit for me that you can shrug off, then do it and get right back up!"

Thor grunted. "To be fair, the taking of the strange munition did hurt..." he groaned, "Though not as much as Godiva's kick!"

Runa smirked, "So, big tough heroic Thor can't take a kick from a little girl!" She teased.

Eddie, stopping his recording only when Thor got up looked to the three hiding under the table with him. "So um...is this normal for you guys?" He asked them.

Jane gave a long sigh at that. "What even is normal anymore?"

While everyone was distracted, Darcy sneakily waved her hand at Eddie's phone, frying it with the wave of pure magic she had sent in the direction of it. As it sparked causing Eddie to drop it, Darcy said, "Wow, that's weird," she said in a shocked tone. Though, internally, she was happy that the footage would have been erased by the magic frying the phone.

"Damn it!" Eddie sighed, part of him upset he lost the footage and the other part wondering if he could get a replacement phone that day. Sure he'd lost a good story, but who would believe it with just a cell phone video as proof? And without the video, there was no way his boss would let him run the story on air.

Darcy pouted, "Sorry about your phone Hunky," Darcy said sadly, only to get a glare from Jane.

Eddie waved it off. "Not like anyone would believe me. This is one story way too out there, even for me," He told her as he got off the floor. "Well, this has been exciting but I better get back to my laptop. Still have work to do after all." He then looked over at Harry and them. "You guys are unreal," He told them before heading back to his table, happy to see his laptop was intact and right where he left it.

Harry meanwhile, was busy tying up the thugs with some rope Cass had gotten for him from the back rooms when he asked her for something to tie them up with.

Ari smirked, "I think we should punish them, Asgardian style..." he smirked.

Erik gave Ari a caution look. "Asgardian style?" He questioned.

"Well, more of our style, I guess..." Ari replied suggestively.

Harry gave Ari a flat look. "Ari, stop pretending like we have some special punishment, or you'll be eating Sirius's cooking for a month next time we're in Asgard."

Ari shut up at that and glared at Harry for a moment before saying, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Remember that soup he made?" Harry asked with a grin. "The one Runa tried to dump out into a potted plant and it died within seconds?"

Ari glared at Harry, "You wouldn't really subject me to that, we're brothers in combat after all!" Ari protested with fear as he started to realise Harry might not be joking this time.

Harry just crossed his arms and stared Ari down.

"As much as it would be fun to see Ari trying to survive those meals, can we go back to eating 'our' food?" Runa asked hopefully.

Ari continued to look at Harry though, then, seeing Harry's lips twitch in a smile, decided to drop the subject, for now, and went back to the table, righting it as best he could with Darcy's gut making a great obstacle from putting it back in position. "Mind sucking it in?" Ari asked with a grin.

Darcy glared at him and merely said, "Bite me twerp!" in reply.

"Darcy!" Jane said in warning as she picked up the chairs. "I think you're mouth has said enough."

"And eaten enough," Harry joked with a huge grin.

"Watch it, before I decide to have roasted midget!" Darcy joked right back at Harry.

Hiro, meanwhile, was astonished, these...kids...who were his age, but seemed a lot dumber, had put down a group of thugs with no fear in them, he was impressed. "Wow," Hiro said, "That was really cool!" he then walked up to Runa, "You, uh, want to hang out some time?" he asked awkwardly with a blush.

Harry frowned at Hiro's invitation for Runa, he wasn't sure why he was bothered by it, but he was. "We're just passing through," He told Hiro a little colder than he had meant to.

Runa gave Harry a raised brow before rolling her eyes. "Boys," She sighed.

"Sadly, Harry is right. We're not going to be staying too long in this city so there's not going to be a lot of time for anyone to hang out with anyone," Godiva explained to Hiro gently.

"Oh," Hiro said sounding a bit put out, Then he looked up with a smile, "Wait, do you have a phone, we could exchange numbers!" he said excitedly.

Runa looked to Darcy for a moment. "Um, not really. We tend to spend a lot of time in places where phones don't really work," She explained.

"Yeah, these guys live in a dead zone for phones," Darcy chimed in with a chuckle.

"Damn..." Hiro mumbled, he really liked Runa too, he then looked at Runa pointedly, "Think you might ever stop by again sometime?" he asked really hopeful she would say yes.

Runa thought on that for a moment. "Well I have been enjoying traveling like this, and there seems to be a lot of stuff around here that I haven't yet seen," She shrugged. "Don't really see a reason we wouldn't come through here again at some point," She answered.

"Then if you stop by again, please drop in, ok?" Hiro said excitedly before letting out an 'Eep!' as Cass poked him in the back lightly.

"Sorry about him," she said with a laugh, "He tends to be really shy around new people, he must really like you for him to act the way he was," she said, winking at Runa.

Runa shrugged. "Yeah well, he can join the rest of the boys fawning over me. Trust me, there is a fan club, and they aren't as sneaky as they think they are when it comes to their movements," She waved off.

Harry's head swivelled to her the instant she said she had a fan club, "You have a fan club?!" he squeaked. This caused Darcy to laugh at Harry's reaction.

Ari gave Harry a look of disbelief, "You mean to tell me you didn't notice all the guys stalking Runa at school? Just how blind are you?" To which Jarl smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Ari whined, "Watch it Jarl, your stronger then any of us after all!" he said, rubbing the back of his head, "Anyway, we all have fans and stalkers, both at Hogwarts and in Asgard," he finished.

Harry groaned at the memory of his stalkers, almost missing as Godiva slapped her hand over Ari's mouth.

"SHHH! No talking about school!" Godiva ordered, hoping that Hiro and Cass would just think that they didn't want a reminder of school rather then they went to a secret school.

Cass came back over with more doughnuts, having been too busy to hear what they were talking about. Smiling at Darcy, she asked, "Does the wittle piggy want some more?" she asked teasingly.

"Great, now my slightly older twin is teasing me over this..." Darcy grumbled.

"That's what you get for over stuffing yourself without doing any of the work that we do," Runa taunted. "We work and train hard, making our bodies burn through food faster and thus letting us eat more without gaining the weight you just did."

Darcy just glared and stuck her tongue out, "For the record, I only over ate cause of how good it was," she stated, "And secondly, I do work out, you lot just don't see me when I do it!" she counter argued.

Harry, sighing, walked up to Cass and offered her some of the money that he taken out of his Gringotts account and exchanged for US dollars, "There, that should cover our bill," he said with a smile, knowing full well it was more than the bill was, the reason he was doing it was also to buy her silence though.

Cass, looking between the huge amount of money, then at the thugs, then at Harry, nodded, "Yeah, I guess it should," she said with a knowing smile, "Alright you guys, have a good day!" she said as they all, slowly, managed to get up, Darcy requiring help to get up still. They then slowly made their way to the door. None of them noticing Eddie watching them leave.

"Alright let's get out of here before we have to explain to the police what happened here. Everyone get in the camper!" Erik said as he waved everyone to the camper. "Where to next?" He asked as he headed for the driver's seat.

"What about the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology?" Jane asked hopefully.

Darcy let out a groan. "More geek stuff? Didn't you get your fix back at Stark's place?"

Runa chuckled, "There is no end to geek stuff when it comes to her I suppose."

"Give that girl half the chance to go to geekdom and she will leap on it!" Ari added teasingly.

Jane glared at them for the teasing. "You know, I could end this road trip right now and have all of you doing work in my lab for the rest of the summer," She warned.

Harry turned to Erik, "Erik, she's threatening us!" He mock cried.

Erik sighed, and decided to do as Jane suggested and head to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

 **~w~**

 **~In Hel with Hela~**

Hela listened as 'The Moron', otherwise known as Uncle Death, reported everything to her that he'd seen, both in Asgard and Midgard, and while she was pleased to see that he felt loyalty towards Harry, she was displeased, however, with the state of things in Asgard.

"Of course those idiots are trying to rebel against father. They would not care if Odin himself openly announced he was leaving father in charge for a time," She sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah well, what can you do? Stupid will always do stupid," Uncle Death said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hela took a second to mentally chuckle at the irony of him saying that. "But you say that there is currently an even split of those against my father and those with my father?" She questioned.

"Yep, and not just those Midgardian wolf people, there are plenty high up nobles siding with your father, and I've heard that little Thorina has some kind of plan herself in regards to those against her favorite brother," Uncle Death confirmed.

"A bright child, one so young and yet already plotting against her families enemies," Hela smiled with pride. "And Harry is traveling with Thor?"

"Oh yeah," Uncle Death chuckled. "Seems he thinks Thor will redeem himself better if they travel around Midgard. Though it was a surprise seeing that red headed Thor look alike."

Hela frowned at that, "Who are you speaking about?" she asked in confusion.

"When I went to see Senpai there was some red headed guy that looks like Thor. I was told his name is Magni and he's Thor and Amora's son from another dimension. Though, if you ask me, that kid's got more than a few sticks up his ass," Uncle Death explained.

Hela face palmed, "Of course he would, he's a child of Thor, if what he said is true that is, when isn't a child of Thor full of themselves?" she sighed.

"Ah, I don't know about that. After all, the dumb blonde himself seemed kind of subdued by Senpai's anger towards him. So there might be a tiny bit of hope for the dumb dumb yet," Uncle Death commented with a shrug. "Senpai's a good influence on him."

Hela smiled through her hands, "Of course he is, he is a child of Loki, well, grandchild, but still of father's legacy," she began to reply, "And if there is one thing you can count on from father's legacy, it's that they have the power to rein in Thor's idiocy," she finished.

"Well, I wouldn't be sure about that," Uncle Death began. "After all, wasn't it your father who tried to talk Thor out of what he did to get banished? That didn't go so well."

Hela glared at Uncle Death, "Shut up, that was Thor's fault, not father's!" she said heatedly, "Thor is an idiot and idiots don't always listen to the wise!" she finished.

Uncle Death raised his hands placatingly. "I meant no offense, my lady. Just pointing facts out," He said in defense. "Oh! I almost forgot to mention this, but I hung around in secret and followed Senpai for a while as him and the group he's with went to this fancy looking house in a place called Los Angeles. I managed to listen in and discovered that Senpai has found a long lost branch of Loki's family. And I do mean _long_ lost," He informed her, stressing the one word.

Hela smiled in resignation, "I am sure there are quite a few lines of the various gods on Midgard," she said in reply, "Still, whose the lost sheep of the Herd of Loki?" she asked, smiling at her little joke.

"Some rich smart guy by the name of Tony Stark," Uncle Death answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Interestingly enough, the guy looks like he could be Senpai's father, or older brother for the most part. The guy even thought Senpai was there to try to get something from him like some kind of greedy brat who'd rather get gifts from the absent father then have a father."

Hela smiled impishly, and decided to contact her newfound wayward nephew, the one that Uncle Death just informed her of. Waving her hand in front of her, she opened a communication portal and smiled as she got a good look at the faces of two people, one, who looked astonishingly a lot like her father almost, and the other, an attractive red head, both of whom were looking at her with deep confusion.

"Um...hello?" the redhead said uncertainty.

Hela smiled, "Hello, I am Hela, ruler of Hel and Niffleheim, Asgardian goddess of the dead, and daughter of Loki," she spoke with a winning smile of hers, "I would like to speak to my nephew, Tony Stark," she added with a shit eating grin.

Tony just sighed and mumbled something about, weirdness, relatives, and how things couldn't get worse.

 **~w~**

 **~On Jotunheim~**

The Jotun's ambassador gulped as he entered Laufey's frozen palace, or rather, its ruins. After centuries of not being able to use the Casket of Ancient Winters to expand the palace for one reason or another, or to even repair massive damage caused by rampaging Frost Wyrms, it had slowly begun to fall into ruins. Needless to say, after the loss of his son the day Asgard had invaded to end their raiding, and now the disappearance of his daughter, well, Laufey had taken to punishing Jotunns who had made minor mistakes quite harshly. Hopefully with the news that Loki had given him, the Ambassador would be spared by giving that good news to Laufey in turn.

Laufey, meanwhile, was currently torturing the Jotunn in charge of the Frost Wyrms for once more losing control of them, and worst of all, for the death of his pet, Farren. Farren the Frost Wyrm had been one of the biggest, and Laufey had sent him after Thor and his friends only for Thor to kill Farren by using his hammer to tear a hole through Farren's mouth and out the back of his neck.

Laufey dismissed his Wyrm handler as the ambassador entered the throne room. "Ah, my loyal friend, welcome back," Laufey greeted, "Tell me, what did the old fool, Odin the Allfather, 'relinquish', to end the war?" he asked with obvious disgust for Odin and Asgard.

The ambassador chuckled nervously, "Um...m-my lord," the ambassador gulped as he began, "Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep, and with Thor's banishment, it has left Loki of Asgard to assume the throne until Odin awakens," the ambassador proclaimed, "And it was he I was dealing with upon my arrival," the Ambassador continued. He then gulped, "In exchange for peace, he started negotiations by 'offering an olive branch', so to speak, in offering the return of the Casket, and your daughter!" the Ambassador finished.

At first, Laufey began to lose interest, but upon hearing that Loki had assumed the throne, his interest was piqued, but now, hearing that Loki had offered the Casket and the return of his missing daughter, well, colour him interested in negotiating with the prince of mischief.

Laufey, looking at his Ambassador, smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in centuries, "Go back to Loki, and tell him I would like to discuss with him in person the terms of the peace agreement, though, admit that I am interested in his terms with what he is offering in exchange," he finished.

The Ambassador nodded, "As you wish my lord," he then began to turn around before stopping, "My lord, if I may speak my mind?" he asked.

"Speak my friend," Laufey said, continuing to smile.

"Prince Loki seems much more amicable then Odin ever did," the Ambassador explained.

Laufy smiled, "Indeed he does, and may we hope that he takes the throne of Asgard, rather than see his idiot brother should he return to Asgard..." Laufey said as he dismissed the Ambassador.

 **~w~**

 **AN: Ogremen: Woah, this was a beast of a chapter, and a LOT happened in it, didn't it? Anyway, let us know what you think, and now for a word from the Queen herself, Oracle!**

 **Oracle: Just so you all know, a large part of this chapter was written by Ogremen, so if it sucks blame him lol JK. Please don't be afraid to give us your thoughts on this chapter, constructive thoughts please. Like what did you think of the highlights for the last chapter at the top? Should we keep doing that or do away with it? We might be the creative minds behind this, but only with your help can we make this story great. So please, give us feedback!**


End file.
